Requiem of the Fallen Dragon
by Dragon of Vale
Summary: The realm of Pokemon is falling into the chaos. The evil force had risen the corpse of evil Pokemon and they start to invade the land! With the heart of justice, a young Lucario and his friends decide to start their adventure to dispose all evilness. But as the adventure proceeds, they found that everything leads their heart and soul deeper into the evilness!
1. Prologue: The Newmoon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Prologue: The Newmoon**

_The sky is black, only the darkside of the moon that can be seen…_

_ Tonight is the night of Newmoon… Most people believed that it is a black omen, so they chose to stay in their home after the sun has departed the sky…_

_ But not for all…_

_ Because… Somewhere…_

_ "…"_

_ A dark figure appears near the haunted wood… None can see his face because the lack of light… He is holding something with his left arm._

_ He looks around, as if to see if anyone is around here, before he walks slowly from the point where he appeared to the entrance of the haunted wood. But when he reaches the entrance of the haunt wood, he collapses on the ground, has no more power to continue walking. A red liquid is flowing out of his body without pausing._

_ With his little power, he tries to say something…_

_ "...I know that you are here…"_

_ His voice echoes into the haunted wood, but there is no response…_

_ "…I know that you will never forgive the thing that we had done… We made you suffered so much… But now…"_

_ He places the thing that he is holding with his left arm and places it in front of him…_

_ "…With the curse that flows through my blood, I will never be able to go back to our land alive… But… for you and her…" He says and looks at the thing in front of him. "Both of you must survive… And grow up… To be … Legend… Forgive…your…fools….Good…bye…my…soul…." He says before he stops breathing. His heart stops dancing, ends the life of the mysterious figure…_

_ After the soul of the mysterious figure departs its own body, another mysterious figure appears from the haunted wood… He walks up to the corpse of the one who had departed the world already… And then he picks something in front of it…_

_ It is a blanket with a baby sleeping inside…_

_ He looks at the baby with the mysterious face, before he raises the baby onto the sky and lets out a loud roar!_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Hello! Everyone! I am Dragon of Vale. (I was Pokedragon, but I changed my Pen Name.) Well… This story is my 5**__**th**__** one. It is called "Requiem of the Fallen Dragon"… Strange name, isn't it? Well… This one will be a very long one… Well… All of my previous stories is the crossover of many games, mainly Pokemon and The Legend of Zelda. This one is actually the crossover between Pokemon, The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem and Final Fantasy, mainly Pokemon. (There will be no characters from said game except Pokemon to appear in my story. I just use the system and the plot of those stories from those game. This is the reason why I put this story in the Regular Story Type.) Feel free to comment it, I appreciate every comment. And thank you for watching!**_

**Pokemon © Gamefreak**

**The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo**

**Fire Emblem © Intelligent System**

**Final Fantasy © Square Soft**


	2. Chapter 1: Hero of Justice

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 01: Hero of Justice**

The battle drum ends after the battle finishes, leaving only silence, one winner and one loser.

This place is the Solar Dojo, the place where everyone from many places comes to hone their battle skill. This dojo is very big, but among the fighters in this dojo is standing only a few that can master the art of justice.

The battle that has just finished is the training under the real battle condition. This is a quite dangerous training section because the real battle condition can leave either harsh injury or even the death…

"…You are strong. I have no hope in matching your skill, Hero of Justice." The loser says after the battle ends.

"Thank you for your compliment, my friend. But please do not call me the Hero of Justice. I am just a fighter, nothing more than that." The winner says.

Both fighters shake hand with each other before they leave the training ground back to the main hall of the dojo. They say farewell to each other before the loser goes back to the training ground while the winner goes to the Master's Realm, the place where the master of this dojo resides.

After seeing the incoming of the winner, the master gives permission, letting the winner to enter the room.

"Master, do you desire something from me?" The winner asks while sitting on the floor.

"…My beloved pupil, **Rucas the Lucario**. Can I ask you something?" The master of the dojo says.

The winner looks at his master. His name is Rucas the Lucario, the aura Pokemon.

"Yes, master." Rucas answers.

"… Why did you decided to join my training realm? I had witnessed your fighting skill since the day you came until today, and I can tell you that even I couldn't match you in everything." The Master says.

"… I just want to improve my fighting skill." Rucas answers.

"… Rucas, I am sorry to say that I have nothing more to teach you. It is the time for you to learn with your own mind." The master says. When he sees the shocking face of the Lucario, he smiles and continues to say; "I suggest that you should leave this village and travel to the capital of this land. And then you shall use your power of justice to learn more."

"…Thank you, master. I will not forget anything that you had taught me." Rucas says before he gives a last farewell to his master and leaves the room.

* * *

After leaving the Solar Dojo, Rucas walks up to the small village near the dojo, the Solar Village. This village is small but very peaceful. The villagers in this village are all nice, even money is among the useless thing when you come to this village. No one in this village uses money for trading. If you want anything, all you have to do is just asking other villagers, and they will be glad to help you.

"Hello, the Hero of Justice." A Kangaskhan greets when she sees Rucas.

"Good afternoon, **Madam Kangaroo**." Rucas greets.

"I guess that you have just finished your training, hm? Then how about the afternoon tea?" Madam Kangaroo the Kangaskhan asks.

Rucas tries to refuse, but Madam Kangaroo takes him to her house and gives him the afternoon tea along with a couple of Poffin. This is a kind of routine that Rucas has. Every time he goes into the village, the villagers will try to treat him or give him a gift, which he couldn't refuse it no matter what.

"Rucas, you look a bit… anxious… Did something terrible happen?" Madam Kangaroo asks.

Rucas looks into Madam Kangaroo's eyes before he tells her what happened at his master's room.

"I see… Then you will have to leave this village and go to the Gamma City, right?" Madam Kangaroo says.

"This village is very nice. I want to settle here. But as it is a word from my master, I couldn't neglect it…" Rucas says.

"My dear, this world is very vast. And at a young age, you should try to seek as much experience as possible. You are lucky that you have a chance to visit the capital of our land. No one in this village yet has a chance like you." Madam Kangaroo says.

"…Thank you for your encouraging word, Madam Kangaroo." Rucas says.

"So do I to have a change to meet the Hero of Justice." Madam Kangaroo says.

Rucas's ears turn red. Everyone in this village and in the dojo likes to call him "Hero of Justice" just because he praises justice over everything and will do anything to maintain the justice of the world.

* * *

After leaving Madam Kangaroo's house, Rucas goes back to his room at the Solar Dojo. This is the last night that he will sleep here, because tomorrow, he will leave the Solar Dojo, Solar Village, his friends, villagers and his master behind…

** To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Dragon of Vale: End of Chapter 01. Say hello to the first Protagonist of my story, Rucas the Lucario. In this story, there will be several Pokemon to be the protagonists. The number of the protagonists of this story is… 15. Yes, quite much. **

** Another thing, this story will be divided into four parts. The first three parts will have three different protagonists to be the main protagonist. This is the 1****st**** Part of the story, "Rucas's Tale", meaning that Rucas will be the main protagonist of this part.**

** And for further detail… Wait until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Symmetria

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 02: Symmetria**

After saying farewell to his friends and everyone in the village, a young Lucario departs the Solar Village to a place called "Symmetria Field", a vast grass field that located across the land of Symmetria.

After running for several hours, Rucas reaches a Travelling Center, so he decides to rest here a bit before continuing his journey.

"Good morning, Lucario, how can I help you?" An Audino at the Travelling Center greets as Rucas enters.

"I'd like a map of this land." Rucas answers. Audino smiles and gives him a map of Symmetria.

Rucas receives a map from Audino and takes a seat, and starts looking at the map.

"Symmetria" is the name of a land that located in the Pokemon World, a world that only Pokemon inhabited. There are five regions in this land. They are the Southern Region, the region with hot climate, beautiful coast and a vast desert. (Solar Village is also located in the northern part of this region.), the Eastern Region, a region with an abundant forest and a rocky mountain, the Western Region, a region with a plain of lightning and a blazing volcano, the northern region, a cold region with nothing but snow and ice, and the center region, which is the gateway that links other four regions together. Symmetria Field is the field that runs across five regions of Symmetria.

The land of Symmetria has two capitals. They are Gamma City, the Civilized Capital of the west, and Venturnome Town, the Ancient Capital of the east. Rucas decides to go to Gamma City because it is nearer than Venturnome Town.

"Good morning, Goodra, how can I help you?"

The voice of Audino turns the attention of Rucas from the map to the new visitor of the Travelling Center. She is Goodra, a dragon type Pokemon.

"Good morning, Audino. Could you tell me a way to Gamma City, please?" Goodra asks with a sweet voice.

"Sure!" Audino says before taking out another map and explains the route to the Civilized Capital to the young dragon.

"Thank!" A young Goodra thanks Audino before she walks up to Rucas.

"Excuse me, Lucario, could I take a seat next to you?" She asks with a friendly voice.

"Of course." Rucas answers. So the Goodra quickly takes a seat next to him.

"Did you say that you are going to Gamma City?" Rucas asks.

"Of course!" A young Goodra says with a cheerful voice.

"I see… By the way, my name is **Rucas Couraura the Lucario**, nice to meet you." Rucas says and shakes hand with a young Goodra. (Which makes his hand covers with sticky goo)

"My name is **Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra**! Nice to meet you too, Rucas!" The young Goodra says.

Rucas looks at Anastasia. She is a quite beautiful Pokemon, maybe among one of the most beautiful Pokemon that he had seen…

"Anyway, Rucas, where are you going now?" Anastasia asks.

"… I am going to the Gamma City." Rucas says.

"Cool! Then, would you mind if we go together?" Anastasia asks.

"Hm?!" Rucas mumbles and looks at Anastasia.

"Well… I have heard that there are many thieves that live around Symmetria, trying to rob from the traveler. And… I am not very strong, so…" Anastasia says with a sad voice.

"Of course, Anastasia, we will go together." Rucas says.

"Really?!" Anastasia asks.

"Travelling with friends is always better than travelling alone." Rucas says.

"Thank you!" Anastasia says with glee.

After resting enough, Rucas leaves the Travelling Center along with his new friend, Anastasia the Goodra, and in the night, they have a camp near a small river that flows through the Symmetria Field.

"Rucas, can I ask you something? Why do you want to go to Gamma City?" Anastasia asks while having a berry as a dinner along with Rucas.

"Well… I am training in order to be stronger, and my master said that I should go to the capital and be the guardian of justice, so I could become stronger…" Rucas says and takes a bite of an Oran Berry.

"Really?! Then you must be the Hero of Justice from Solar Village! Cool! I haven't thought that I will have a chance to meet you!" Anastasia says.

"… I just praise justice over anything, nothing more than that…" Rucas says.

"If you are the Hero of Justice, then could you teach me about the art of fighting or about your Moves?" Anastasia asks.

"I do not use Moves very often because my fist is enough for me. And since you couldn't rely on move forever, it is very tired to use it several times without pause, so I usually rely on my fist and my knuckle." Rucas says and shows Anastasia his weapon, which is a knuckle that makes from a purified crystal. He always uses it and never keeps it away from his body.

"Wow! Your knuckle is sparkling! It's lovely!" Anastasia says.

"Weapon is not for show, Anastasia, as well as mine, the Crystal Knuckle." Rucas says.

After finishing the dinner, Rucas and Anastasia say Goodnight to each other before going to sleep. Although Anastasia has no problem in sleeping, Rucas has. He usually sleeps alone or with his friends in the Training Dojo. This is the first time in a while since the last time that he slept with girls… And… Every time he thinks about girls… his nightmare always comes and haunts him…

**To Be Continue…**

_**Dragon of Vale: Say hi to the second protagonist and the first female protagonist of this story, Anastasia the Goodra. She is lovely, isn't she?**_

_** I forgot to tell you that in my story, everyone will use a weapon to fight along with their Moves, so everyone will have one weapon. Rucas's is a Crystal Knuckle… And Anastasia's is…(Coming Soon)**_

_** Continue from the last chapter, this story is divided into four parts. The first part is Rucas's Tale. The second part is XXX's Tale. And the last part is XXX's Tale… Then how about one more part? Well… The other part is a side story. As the main story proceeds, there will be a side story of a protagonist named XXX.**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Phantom Storm

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 03: The Phantom Storm**

"Here we are…" Rucas mumbles when the sight of the civilized capital appears before their eyes.

After spending two days for the journey, Rucas and Anastasia finally reach Gamma City, the civilized capital of the west. The city is very big, compares it to Solar Village equal to comparing a Flabebe to a Wailord…

Gamma City has eight entrances. The nearest entrance for Rucas and Anastasia is the Southeastern Gate. But when Rucas and Anastasia approach to the gate, they find a Pokemon is standing in front of the gate.

"Sorry, travelers, due to a problem within the civilized capital, no one is given a permission to enter or leave the city. Please wait a little longer…" The gatekeeper says.

"Wah!" Anastasia says with a disappointing voice.

"…Could you tell me more about the "Problem within the civilized capital" thing?" Rucas asks.

"I am sorry to say that I know nothing more than you two know…" The gatekeeper says.

Rucas and Anastasia look at the city's gate with their disappointing eyes, before saying farewell to the gatekeeper and leave the Gamma City.

"Rucas, what should we do?" Anastasia asks.

"Hm… Since I can't go into the Civilized Capital for now, I will go to the Ancient Capital instead." Rucas answers.

"Then… Do you mind if I go with you?" Anastasia asks. Her question surprises the young Lucario.

"Hm? Anastasia, I thought that you have a thing to do in the Gamma City, doesn't you?"

"…Actually… I am just trying to find someone…" Anastasia answers.

"I see… That is the reason that you travel around Symmetria alone… Alright, then I will accompany you." Rucas says.

"Thank you!" Anastasia says and hugs Rucas. (Which makes Rucas covered in a slimy goo.)

* * *

Rucas and Anastasia leave the Southeastern Gate and walk along the city's wall to the Eastern Gate before they walk away from the city, back to Symmetria Field.

There is a main road that leads them from the Eastern Gate to Symmetria Transportation Port, which is the gateway that links other four regions of Symmetria together, and it is the shortest way for them to go to Venturnome Town.

"Anastasia, you said that you want to find someone, right? Then… who is that "someone"?" Rucas decides to start a conversation while walking with Anastasia.

"…" Anastasia doesn't reply Rucas.

"… I am sorry if my question…" Rucas apologizes, but Anastasia suddenly speaks up.

"Hm?! Oh! I am sorry. I had lost in thought…"

"Really… Then…" Rucas says before he asks Anastasia the same question again.

"…I am trying to find my…" Anastasia answers, but before she could speak more…

** "BANG!"**

Rucas and Anastasia turn around in surprise after hearing the sound of gunshot! And they see a group of five Pokemon are standing in front of them, they are Machamp, Rhyperior, Toxicroak, Drapion and Honchkrow. They all wear a black mask to cover their face, and they are all holding a rifle in their hand!

"HA! Another jackpot!" A Machamp says

"It has been a while since a small group of Pokemon passed this road…" A Rhyperior says.

"Hey! Travelers, if you still value your life…" A Toxicroak says.

"Hand over us everything you have!" A Drapion says.

"Or else we shall give you a painful death…" Honchkrow says.

Rucas says nothing and equips his fists with Crystal Knuckle and looks at a group of criminal with his cold eyes.

"So, you dare to fight us…" Toxicroak says.

"You do know nothing, little puppy." Drapion says.

"We are the infamous "Phantom Storm"!"." Machamp says.

"… Everything that you had done is against the law of justice, I will fix it…" Rucas says before turning his attention to Anastasia.

"Anastasia, gets behind me."

"No! I will fight with you!" Anastasia says. Now Rucas notices that Anastasia is holding a Sword in her right hand while holding a shield in her left hand.

"Then, do not let your guard down!" Rucas says.

"RRRR!" Five criminals roar before starts attacking Rucas and Anastasia with their rifle. But Rucas is too fast for them, and the bullets couldn't pierce through Anastasia's slimy skin. Rucas runs up to the criminals and quickly punches the Rhyperior, knocks him out in a few second. Then he notices that the Honchkrow is trying to attack him from the sky, so he quickly evades the attack and counter back, and then he turns his attention to take care of the Machamp.

While Rucas is fighting with Machamp, Darien and Toxicroak are attacking Anastasia, but Drapion's claw and Toxicroak's fist are covered by Anastasia's goo so they couldn't attack her, so they change their attack into attacking Anastasia with their Special Move, but none can hurt her. Anastasia uses her shield to block the attack and counter with her sword.

After five minutes of skirmish, the battle ends with the victory of "Two Travelers".

"Damn it! We will let you go for now, but remember this, someday you will regret in messing with us the Phantom Storm!" Five criminals say before running away.

Rucas sighs before putting away his weapon and then he turns his attention to Anastasia.

"Anastasia, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine…" Anastasia says. She looks a little exhaust.

"I have observed your battle skill, and I could tell that you are quite good with your sword." Rucas says.

"Thank you… Actually, I have not fought very often so I am not very good. But my Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield had protected my life for a countless times…" Anastasia says and puts away her weapons.

Rucas looks at Anastasia's weapon. The Wyvern Sword looks somewhat like an ordinary sword, but its texture doesn't look like any metal, it looks like a…bone? As well as the Wyvern Shield. It has a strange pattern that he had never seen before. The pattern looks like a dragon with much power…

"Then, Anastasia, do you know who they are? They said that they are the criminal group "The Phantom Storm"…" Rucas says.

"…They are among bigger criminal groups of Symmetria. They had committed many crimes through the land, robbed from the travelers and killed many innocents…" Anastasia says.

"What?! Then how can the capital stay still and do not do anything to stop them?!" Rucas asks.

"They are powerless… Although they can protect the village or town from their invading, but… every time they tried to obligate them, they got killed by the mysterious leader of them. No one knows who or what kind is their leader, and the one who knows didn't live long enough to tell others…" Anastasia says with a sad voice.

"… Anastasia, let's hurry to the Symmetria Transportation Port…" Rucas says.

Anastasia nods, and then both of them quickly continue their journey.

After sprinting their adventure, they reached Symmetria Transportation Port at the time when the sun leaves the world. Both decide to rest here for a night…

* * *

The next morning, both woke up late because of the fight yesterday. They quickly have a breakfast. And while Rucas is waiting for Anastasia to finish her breakfast, he hears the conversation of two travelers…

"Do you know this, the Greenleaf Forest is cursed!"

"What?! How can the forest that is protected by the sacred tree get cursed?!"

"I saw it with my own eyes! Every night, I saw a shadow of someone moving around the forest, and everyone who go into the forest, never to return again!"

"What?!"

"…" Rucas thinks about the conversation that he had just heard, the cursed Greenleaf Forest?!

"…Anastasia…" Rucas speaks up.

"What's wrong, Rucas?" Anastasia asks after finishing the last Oran Berry.

"… Do you mind if we go to Greenleaf Forest first?" Rucas asks.

"Not at all! But…why?" Anastasia says.

Rucas tells Anastasia everything that he heard from the travelers. Anastasia agrees and then they leave Symmetria Transportation Port and go to the Eastern Region of Symmetria, the first area that stood before their eyes is the abundant Greenleaf Forest.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

** Dragon of Vale: So… A group of criminal appears… They are very ferocious. Can Rucas, the Hero of Justice, stop them?**

** Continue from the last chapter, now we know that Anastasia uses a sword and shield as her weapon.**

** Thank you for reading so far, readers!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Cursed Greenleaf Forest

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 04: The Cursed Greenleaf Forest**

Greenleaf Forest is located between the Center Region, Southern Region and Venturnome Town. The outer area of the forest is a small wood that is inhabited by grass and bug type Pokemon, while the inner area is a deep wood so only a few that dare to visit them…

As Rucas and Anastasia reach the inhabited area of Outer Greenleaf Forest, they start searching for the detail of the cursed forest from the village, but no villagers tell them the different story than two travelers at the Center Transportation Port except…

"Excuse me…" Anastasia says when she approaches to a Servine that is walking in front of her. Servine turns her attention to Anastasia and looks at her with an intimidating face.

"…What do you want?" Servine asks.

"Um… Could you tell me about the rumor of the cursed forest?" Anastasia asks.

"…You must be mistaken. There is no curse that lurks beneath the sacred forest. Do not believe in a fault rumor that you heard…" Servine says with a cold voice.

"But…" Anastasia tries to say.

"And remember this; do not approach to the inner area of the sacred forest if you still have a love for your life…" Servine looks at her with more intimidating face before walking away from Anastasia.

* * *

"What do you think about it?" Anastasia asks after having a dinner with Rucas at a small restaurant.

"Everything leads us to the Inner Greenleaf Forest is all I can tell…" Rucas bites a Pecha Berry that left from their dinner.

"Then what will you do next?" Anastasia follows Rucas.

"… I will go to Inner Greenleaf Forest…" Rucas sprints his step.

"Hey! Rucas! Wait! It's dangerous!" Anastasia says.

"Anastasia, I WILL go alone." Rucas says with a serious voice.

"But…Why?!" Anastasia asks.

"Because it is too dangerous for you. And I must do it. I need to know what happen, and if it is not the justice…" Rucas answers.

_ "You will bring it back to justice, right?"_

A calm voice can be heard by both of them from somewhere, and then another Pokemon appears from the darkness.

She is a green deer-like Pokemon. She is a little taller than Rucas and Anastasia. (Rucas is a very tall Lucario. He is as tall as Anastasia, who is a quite small Goodra.) Her movement is very graceful.

"Y…You are…" Rucas grasps, but then, he notices that the deer-like Pokemon has many cuts and bleeds on her body.

"You got injured! We must treat you at once!" Anastasia says in surprise.

"No…I am fine…" The deer-like Pokemon speaks before she collapses in front of Rucas and Anastasia!

Both Rucas and Anastasia quickly bring the injured deer-like Pokemon to the clinic. After waiting for thirty minutes, the doctor says that the patient is still unconscious and needs to rest for a while.

"Terrible! Who could have done a terrible thing like that to her?!" Anastasia is about to cry.

Rucas is very confused. He knows her. That deer-like Pokemon is Virizion, the member of The Sword of Justice, a group of Legendary Pokemon that travels around the world of Pokemon and brings the criminal back to justice, just like he does. The Sword of Justice is his idol. He always wants to meet them, and now he did, but in a not very good circumstance…

* * *

The last night, Rucas and Anastasia decided to sleep at the clinic because they are worried about Virizion. But after they woke up and finished their breakfast, Virizion still stays unconscious…

"… I must do it… I must go into the Inner Greenleaf Forest…" Rucas looks at Anastasia with his eyes that tell her _'Do not try to stop me.'_

"… I won't stop you, Rucas. But at least, let me go with you…" Anastasia says and looks at Rucas with the same eyes that Rucas used to look at her.

Rucas nods, and then both of them leave the outer area and go into the inner area of Greenleaf Forest.

The Inner Greenleaf Forest has many more trees than the outer area, making Rucas and Anastasia realize why Pokemon that ventured into this forest never to return again. It is a deep forest of the maze, making the journey becomes harder than before, since they have to beware for a path or they will get lost in the forest, other than it. Luckily, Rucas's steel type and Anastasia's sticky goo protect them from the poisonous tree.

"Oops!" Anastasia slips a root and about to fall down, but Rucas quickly grabs her arm.

"Be careful, Anastasia." Rucas says.

"R…Right…" Anastasia thanks before she realizes that Rucas's hand is very warm. Also, Rucas's face turns red when he grabs her arm.

"Rucas? Why does your face turn red? And why does your hand is very warm?! Do you catch a cold?!" Anastasia asks with a worried voice.

"No…Nothing…" Rucas quickly pulls his hand back, but his face is still red.

"Rucas! You should rest! You may catch a cold!" Anastasia says.

"No…It is nothing… Let's keep going…" Rucas sprinting his step to hide his face from Anastasia.

Rucas and Anastasia walk deeper into the forest, but after several hours, they still don't find anything. Until Rucas finally realizes that they walk in a circle, so he uses his aura power in order to make sure that they do not walk in a circle again for the second time…

Finally… They find something… With is terrible beyond their imagination…

"!" Rucas and Anastasia have no word left for a picture in front of their eye, because here is a small lake in the middle of the forest. But other than a huge tree that stood in the middle of the lake, all other trees around here are dying!

"… Who did it?!" Rucas mumbles.

Rucas walk up into the lake, to the huge tree that is standing still in the middle of the lake. This tree looks so majestic…

_ "…Why… Why it must be here?"_

Rucas looks around in surprise. He is sure that he hears a voice from somewhere, and that voice isn't Anastasia's. That voice is the voice of a woman…

"Rucas, what's wrong?" Anastasia asks.

"Anastasia, did you hear it?" Rucas looks around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice.

"Hm?! I hear no one..." Anastasia answers and looks around.

Rucas looks around again. There is still no sight of the living creature around here… Except himself, Anastasia and… the huge tree?!

But then…

_"Garrrrr…."_

Rucas and Anastasia look around in surprise again. This time, both of them hear a voice… a scary one… And the ground starts shaking!

"AYAAAA!" Anastasia shouts, because she realizes that something is rising from the ground!

Many Pokemon appear from the underground. But they do not look like an ordinary Pokemon… Although they are, just looks like that they are… corpse?!

Rucas gasps. All "undead" Pokemon don't look very friendly. And they are preparing to attack them! Rucas quickly equips his Crystal Knuckle and Anastasia draws her Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield, preparing to fight!

All "undead" Pokemon fight like as if they are alive. But they do not talk or breathe. Rucas and Anastasia have no problem in fighting them for their battle skill is no match against them. But the problem is there are so much of them!

"Damn it! How many of them?!" Rucas moans while K.O. one "undead" Pokemon.

"AHH!" Anastasia shouts. Rucas looks at her and realizes that she drops her weapons due to fatigue during the battle. And one "undead" Pokemon is about to attack her! But he is too far from her!

**"Anastasia!"** Rucas roars. But then…

A sound of sword cutting through the air can be heard by both of them. Before they know where it comes from, the monster that was attacking Anastasia is cut into two pieces, reveals a cut that is as smooth as silk.

"What?!" Anastasia realizes that someone is standing in front of her, holding a sharp sword in his hand, but he isn't Rucas…

_"…Cursed you, Fallen. I will not forgive you!"_ The Pokemon in front of Anastasia mumbles before raising his hand over his head, mumbling something, making a bright light emits from his hand!

"GARRRR!" The "undead" Pokemon roar in pain and cover their eyes, before their body shatter into dusts!

Everything around here returns to normal, like the horror that was happening is just a nightmare… But it is not a nightmare, it is a reality…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: The "undead" Pokemon attack?! Sound like a zombie attack, doesn't it? Yeah… It sounds like, but I can say that this story is a non - horror story. It is just a fantasy…**_

_** And... In my story, most Legendary Pokemon will have their gender, such as Virizion is a female Pokemon…**_

_** One more thing, who is that Pokemon that helped Anastasia?! Find it in the next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 5: The Forest Swordman

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 05: The Forest Swordman**

He is quite small compared to Rucas and Anastasia. He is a grass type Pokemon with green body, red belly, several leaves grow from his elbow as well as a long leaf that grows from his head. His eyes are yellow and sharp. And he is holding a twig in his mouth. He is a Grovyle.

"That should do it…" Grovyle says before looking at Rucas and Anastasia with his sharp eyes.

"Well… You should be happy that I came here in time or you will become one of them…" Grovyle crosses his arms.

"Thank you for saving us!" Anastasia says with glee.

"…How could you get a stupid idea of going into the forest? I thought Julia must have warned you already…" Grovyle says.

Before Anastasia and Rucas could says anything, another Pokemon appears from the deep forest. She is a Servine, the same one that Anastasia met in the Outer Greenleaf Forest.

"Brother!" Sevine runs up to Grovyle.

"Julia, I believe that you had warned them already…" Grovyle looks at Servine with cold eyes.

"… Curiosity will lead everyone to the path that they shouldn't go…" Servine says.

Grovyle and Servine turn attention to face Rucas and Anastasia. Although both of them are small, but their sharp eyes intimidate both Rucas and Anastasia.

"…Despite my warning, you still come here, didn't you?" Servine looks at Anastasia.

Rucas quickly tells them the thing that happened last night, about Virizion. Both of them seem shocked after hearing about Virizion.

"…I am so relieved to know that she is still alive… Yggdrasil blessed us!" Grovyle says.

"Anyway, you saved the life of Virizion, you two have our gratitude…" Servine says.

"…After we had shared our story, would you mind to share the tale of everything in this forest?" Rucas asks.

Both Grovyle and Servine look at each other, before Servine starts talking.

_"… This forest… is the sacred wood protected by the sacred tree of Yggdrasil…" _Servine looks at the huge tree that stood in the middle of the lake. _"Yggdrasil protected us for many centuries… But recently… About a week ago… Both of us sensed something wrong about Yggdrasil… So we quickly came here… But along the way… We found the monster in the forest! They are not the ordinary Pokemon, they are the alive corpse… Both of us were shocked…Thank to the bless of Yggdrasil… We managed to defeat them easily… Then we separated… My brother stayed here, in the forest to protect Yggdrasil… And I quickly went back to the outer area to warn everyone not to go into the forest…"_

_ "But some of them still managed to enter it… Most of them were killed… by those monsters… The only one that I can save is Virizion… Yes… She fought with those nasty creature… Luckily that I could help her…" _Grovyle says.

"Terrible…" Rucas mumbles.

"But… what are those "undead" Pokemon?! How could they appear from nowhere?!" Anastasia moans.

_"…According to the ancient scroll that I searched, they once a living Pokemon like us, but they passed away… Their souls went to the Afterlife, leaving their corpses behind… But… With the evil power… Their corpse became alive… as an empty shell… with no emotion, life, heart or soul… They are called in the name "Fallen"…" _Servine says.

Grovyle walks up to the sacred tree of Yggdrasil in the middle of the lake. _"Normally, Yggdrasil's power is enough to obligate them… But… I notice that her power became weaker… I don't know why… But as you around here… all trees are dead… Yggdrasil's power is not enough to protect them… The one who wandered into this forest… If they encounter the Fallen and could survive their assault, they will get killed and their corpse will turn into one of them… This is the reason why everyone that went into the forest never to return again…"_

"…We must do something or this forest will turn into the forest of death…" Servine says with sad voice.

"… Hey… I thought that we could be some help…" Rucas says. His word amazed both Grovyle and Servine.

"…I had saved your life once… I don't want it to be a waste… So you should stay away…" Grovyle crosses his arms.

"But I couldn't stand it! I couldn't let it go any further! I, Rucas the Lucario, shall finish it!" Rucas shows his fists.

"I will too! This Anastasia the Goodra will help you!" Anastasia says.

Both Servine and Grovyle look at each other, before Grovyle starts saying;

"… I had observed your battle skill… And I can see that even my blade couldn't match yours… Very well… You can help me if you want…"

"By the way, my name is **Julia Floratree the Servine**…" Servine says.

"And my name is **Joshua Floratree the Grovyle**, the elder brother of Julia…" Grovyle mumbles.

* * *

After introducing themselves, Julia decides to stay here to protect Yggdrasil, while Joshua says that he wants Rucas and Anastasia to go with him. He said that there is a place in the located deeper into the forest called "Shrine of Life." It is the shrine that was built to worship Yggdrasil. But something must happen there so Yggdrasil's power is drained…

While travelling deeper into the forest, Anastasia starts a new conversation with Joshua.

"So…Um… Joshua, thank you for saving me back then…"

Joshua says nothing and nods.

"Joshua, I saw you raised your hand above your head and emitted a light to expel those Fallen… What is that power?" Anastasia tries to keep a conversation with the young Grovyle.

"… It is the power of Yggdrasil… Only Julia and I that could use it… We mainly use it to restore the life to the dead tree like this…" Joshua mumbles while using his power to make a dried vine becomes green again. "But we can also use it to expel those Fallen. However, I couldn't use this power if I go anywhere other than Greenleaf Forest, this is why I always stay here..." Joshua says and holds a twig in his mouth.

"Those Fallen… What or whom makes them to come back again?" Anastasia says.

"…As Julia said, we only know that, nothing more…" Joshua answers.

"…Joshua, I saw you using your sword to cut the Fallen back then, and that cut is a cut of the blade master." Rucas joins the conversation.

"… Do not get me wrong… I am just a swordsman in training. I am weaker than both of you… And my weapon is not a sword. It is the Emerald Katana…" Joshua says and shows his weapon to Rucas. It is an exotic sword with a long blade, although smaller than an ordinary sword, but it is slimmer than the ordinary sword. The blade is all green, like as it is made from a pure Emerald. Comparing it to Anastasia's Wyvern Sword. Her sword is the sword that is mainly used for defensive while Joshua's Emerald Katana is a blade that focuses on speed. Rucas grasp. Anastasia specializes in a defensive fight while Joshua specializes in a battle of speed, and himself specializes in both physical and magical attack. "I wish that one day, I will master the art of blade and become the master of the blade…" Joshua mumbles.

"… Do not worry… Everyone becomes weak at first… But as the time passes, if you keep training, you will become stronger… And once you evolve… I am sure that that day you will becom the blademaster…" Rucas encourages the young Grovyle. Joshua says nothing but reveals a small smile.

* * *

"… We are finally here…" Joshua says.

The group stops walking when they reach an old shrine in the deepest area of Greenleaf Forest. This is the Shrine of Life.

Upon reaching the shrine, Rucas and his friends find that the trees around here had died since several days ago, making the forest around here turns into the Black-and-White forest. The old shrine is even worse. It looks like Ruins more than Shrine…

"Let's go…" Joshua mumbles.

Anastasia looks at Rucas, and then they enter the 1st dungeon, Shrine of Life.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

** Dragon of Vale: Now let's welcome the 3****rd**** protagonist, Joshua the Grovyle. He uses an Emerald Katana as his weapon. He is quite cool, isn't he?**

** You may be confused on, how can Joshua the Grovyle is the sibling of Julia the Servine, since both do not share the same Egg Group. It is because in my story, I will ignore this fact.**

** Alright, it is the time to tell why this story is a crossover with Final Fantasy, The Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem. The characters in this story fight with a weapon and Moves like Final Fantasy. This story has dungeon and puzzle like The Legend of Zelda, and… this story has so many protagonists like Fire Emblem…**


	7. Chapter 6: Shrine of Life

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 06: Shrine of Life**

**Dungeon I: Shrine of Life**

Most rooms in this dungeon are quite dark because the door is the only way that the light can enter, but that is not a problem for Rucas since he can use his aura to detect the hidden doorway or the enemy Fallen. Since this is a forest dungeon, the environment inside the shrine makes Rucas and his friends feel like they are exploring the ancient forest ruins. All enemies in this place are the Fallen. But with Joshua's power, they can be defeated easily.

"Why there are so many Fallen in this place?!" Anastasia says after she defeats a Fallen with her Dragon Breath. "… Because one of Yggdrasil's roots is in this place…" Joshua answers after using his Leaf Blade to cut a Fallen into two pieces.

Rucas looks at Joshua. "What do you mean? One of Yggdrasil's root?"

"… The huge tree in the middle of that lake is not the real Yggdrasil… It is just a sprout of the real Yggdrasil." Joshua notices that Rucas and Anastasia don't quite get what he says, so he sighs and continues explaining_. "The sacred tree of Yggdrasil is actually located somewhere in our world… No one knows its location. The Yggdrasil will grow her root and sprout from the main tree to several places around the world… The tree in the middle of that lake is one of Yggdrasil's sprouts… And this shrine is the only place in Symmetria that Yggdrasil's root appears above the ground… But the sprout can be found around Symmetria… I always dream of visiting all Yggdrasil's sprout as well as finding the main Yggdrasil…"_

"Wow… The tree at that lake is so huge… I couldn't imagine how big and graceful is the main Yggdrasil…" Anastasia gasps.

"… My ancestor said that the sprout of Yggdrasil in Greenleaf Forest appeared since almost a century ago… And then she grew up to be the protector of Greenleaf Forest…" Joshua crosses his arm. Talking about Yggdrasil reminded Rucas of the first time he reached the Yggdrasil's sprout in the middle of the lake in Greenleaf Forest… He heard a voice of someone…

'…_Why… Why it must be here?'_

"…Hey… Joshua… Can Yggdrasil… talks?" Rucas tries to ask Joshua, although he knows that it is a stupid question. But it is not when the young Grovyle responds with a nod. "…Yes… She can talk… But only a special Pokemon that can hear her voice… Julia and I are the only Pokemon in Greenleaf Forest that possess that ability…"

"Wow! Then, what did Yggdrasil has told you?" Anastasia asks in an excited voice.

"…She said… _'Where am I… I am so lonely… Darkness…Will I ever see the light again?'_ or something like that. Neither Julia nor I understand her words…" Joshua mumbles while using his power to revive a dried vine into the green vine so everyone can climb to proceed.

"That's so sad…" Anastasia climbs the vine to follow Joshua while Rucas is the last one to climb because he is thinking about Yggdrasil's word. He has an ability to hear her word too?! Then… What is the thing that she tries to tell him?

* * *

As they proceed deeper into the dungeon, the enemies become stronger. Once they have passed the first half of the dungeon, they found a **Blade Boomerang**, a tool that they can use to hit the switch far away, grab items from an unreachable place or defeat the enemy. Joshua seems to like it very much, so Rucas allows Joshua to keep it, and he can use it very effectively since his speed is higher than Rucas and Anastasia.

The puzzles of this dungeon consist of a dark room (Rucas must use his aura ability.), a dried tree or vine (Joshua's Yggdrasil Ability helps.) and the puzzle that involves in using boomerang to solve it. Joshua told Rucas and Anastasia that the room where the Yggdrasil's root is located in the middle of the shrine, but to enter that room, they must revive the dead flower at four corners of the dungeon. After they can do it, the door to the Yggdrasil's root room opens.

"!" After entering the last room, Rucas and his friends find…

"**Celebi**?!" Joshua roars. The only Pokemon in this room is the time-traveling Legendary Pokemon, Celebi. But for some reasons, Celebi seems to become a very ferocious creature. She roars before starts attacking everyone!

**Forest Protector**

**Celebi**

Celebi roars and using her Magical Leaf to attack everyone. At first, she is flying higher than anyone could reach. So Joshua decides to use his Blade Boomerang to attack Celebi, making her falls down so he could attack her with his X-Scissors. (Rucas is a fighting type Pokemon, so his attack is not very effective, and Joshua is the only one that knows the move that is Celebi's weakness.)

"RRR!" Celebi roars in pain after Joshua deals the final blow to her, before collapsing on the floor before.

"…Will she…die?" Anastasia asks in a worried voice.

"…Do not worry. This would not kill her… I suspect that someone must brainwashed her. But this battle should return her back to normal…" Joshua crosses his arm while Celebi starts regaining her power. But she seems to return to normal.

"Oh… It hurts… What was happening? Hm?! Where are they?! And… Joshua?! Why did you come here?!" Celebi looks around panicky.

"Celebi! Calm down!" Joshua tries to calm Celebi down, and he succeeds. And then Joshua quickly tells Celebi the reason why he comes here.

"…Because of me… I couldn't protect her…" Celebi looks at Yggdrasil's root with sad eyes. Rucas and his friends grasp why Yggdrasil became weaker, because Yggdrasil's root is cut!

"…_About a week ago… A group of Pokemon came here… They all wore a black mask, so I couldn't tell what kind of Pokemon they are… They cut Yggdrasil's root… I tried to stop them… But…Their leader is too strong… He knocked me out with his pistol… And after that… I couldn't remember anything… And how can I turn ferocious? I do not know!"_ Celebi tells everything that had just happened…

"…" Rucas is confusing. Everything becomes more complicated than before. The existence of the Fallen, and the mysterious group of Pokemon that hurt Yggdrasil… Maybe that mysterious group is the cause of the existence of the Fallen…

"By the way, we must heal Yggdrasil's root or her power will be drained!" Anastasia looks at Yggdrasil's root, which has a large scar from a mysterious incident. "… My power comes from Yggdrasil, so I could not use her power to heal herself…" Joshua crosses his arm. "…Although I can recover the life to the dead tree too, but my power is not enough to heal Yggdrasil…" Celebi looks at Yggdrasil's root's cut with her worried eyes.

The room falls into silence. No one can heal Yggdrasil's cut… So Yggdrasil will eventually die?! Except…

Joshua walks up to Yggdrasil's root's scar silently, and then he starts singing a song….

_ IVUF TFVE EVTTZ EKQW LXF YFMPQKY LKFF_

_ EVTTJYC EKFF LQ LXF PQLLQWTFZZ ZFV MJLX YQ KFLFKY_

_ LXF ZLKFVW QE LJWF, J MVYL JL LQ ETQM PVGR_

_ PDL JL JZ JWBQZZJPTF; LXF CQU QE LJWF MJTT BDYJZX WF…_

After Joshua finishes singing the song, Yggdrasil's root turns bright, and the cut starts to heal!

"Wow!" Anastasia shouts with glee.

"…Yggdrasil will heal soon…" Joshua holds a twig in his mouth.

"Joshua, what is that song? I don't understand its lyric… And how can it heal Yggdrasil's root?" Celebi says in a confused voice.

"…_That song… had passed down from our ancestor to both Julia and I… It is sung in a mysterious language, neither Julia nor I understand it… But Julia couldn't sing it, only I that can… Yggdrasil seems to like this song… Because every time I sang this song in front of her sprout, a leaf will grow from her branch… So… I thought if I sing it, will she recover? And she did…"_ Joshua explains.

'What a mysterious song! It sounds calm, but also sad…' Rucas thinks.

'…That song…' Anastasia thinks.

"Now we have finished our mission, let's return to Yggdrasil's sprout…" Joshua says, and then Celebi creates a warp portal that will lead everyone back to the lake. "Thank you everyone…" Celebi thanks while everyone is warped out of the dungeon…

"_I will protect the forest with my life… I swear that I will not let it happen again…"_

* * *

Yggdrasil seems to recover after Rucas and his friends go back to the lake. Both Julia and Joshua are rejoiced by their effort. With the power of Yggdrasil, the Greenleaf Forest will be freed from the Fallen…

"… Rucas…Anastasia… You two had done very well… Thank you… for helping Yggdrasil…" Julia almost cries after Yggdrasil returned to normal.

_"Yes, both of you did very well…"_ A voice comes from somewhere, and then Virizion appears.

"Virizion! You return to normal already?!" Anastasia says with glee.

"Yes… But it looks like that you all had finished a great thing for this sacred forest…" Virizion says in a calm tone.

Rucas looks at Virizion with a serious voice. "…Virizion… You know something about those Fallen, aren't you?" His word makes Virizion looks at him with her sharp eyes. "…Of course, Hero of Justice… although my work in this sacred forest is finished, but there is much more work for me to do…"

"Then let me go with you." Rucas's word makes a smile appears on Virizion's face. "Of course, I'd like to have your assisting, Hero of Justice."

"I will go too!" Anastasia says and hugs Rucas, like if he says no, she will not let him go.

"A…Alright!" Rucas says, so Anastasia lets him go. (But that makes his body covers with sticky goo.)

"….I have decided; since Yggdrasil has returned to normal, so I have no need to stay here anymore… Rucas, let me go with you…" Joshua's word surprises everyone. "The adventure will hone my blade skill, and one day, I shall become the master of the sword." Joshua explains the reason.

"My brother… I won't force you to stay here… Please… Take this Seed of Life… With this, you will be able to use Yggdrasil's power everywhere, even if you are far away from the sacred forest…" Julia says and gives Joshua a round, green seed. And then Joshua turns his attention to everyone. "Everyone, do you mind if I go to a place before we leave this forest?" No one refuses, so Joshua walks into the deep forest, with everyone follows him.

* * *

Joshua leads everyone into a small plain, with many trees surround it. Standing here makes everyone feels refreshing! Joshua walks up to the middle of the plain, before closing his eyes.

"Joshua, what are you doing?" Anastasia asks.

_"This place is called "Grove of Memory". The legend said the tree of this grove had absorbed the memory of the living creature and keep it safe. Both Joshua and I usually come here to collect and remember our good memory here… And keep it safe…"_ Julia explains.

"Cool! So I can remember my childhood too? Then let me do it too!" Anastasia walks up to the middle of the grove beside Joshua, before closing her eyes.

Rucas decides to do the same thing. He walks up to beside Anastasia and Joshua, and then he closes his eyes, trying to collect and remember his past…

However, the memory that flows into his head is not his memory… It is…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: End of dungeon one. Celebi is the first boss of this story. I am sorry that I couldn't write a good battle scene or good dungeon description…**_

_** Anyway, Yggdrasil returns to normal, but the mysteries still exist… The song that Joshua sings… What is it? Well… It is a mysterious language of my story… And Joshua decides to join the group too, making there are 3 protagonists in the main group! So there are only 12 left!... Well… only 12 left…**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Birth of Mewtwo

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 07: The Birth of Mewtwo**

_The room is bright… And everything is new to me…_

_ I open my eyes, trying to see everything around me… It takes me just a blink of a second for my eyes to adjust itself to the light of the room…_

_ This room… it has so many strange things… And…There are so many Pokemon in this room too…_

_ I try to say something, but everyone in the room seems to afraid of me… I do not know why…_

_ 'Where…am…I?'_

_ No word comes out of my mouth, but it seems that everyone can hear me… They look at other Pokemon in the room, before start writing something on white, square plate or something like that…_

_ Why?_

_ Why everyone doesn't care for me? And where am I?_

_ Wait…_

_ Who am I?_

_ I look at myself… I am a Pokemon… I am quite small. My body is pink, except my belly and tail, which are purple. I have three fingers on both of my hands. There is a short tube that connects my neck and shoulder…_

_ I wait silently while everyone writes something. Before a Pokemon walks up to me…_

_ "…Happy birthday, Mewtwo."_

_ Mewtwo? That is me? Then… is that my name or my specie?_

_ "…Mewtwo?" I try to say, but again, I couldn't talk, but everyone seems to understand my thought…_

_ "Interesting… A newborn creature that can understand our words and can use telepathy immediately… Such a wonderful creature…" Another Pokemon in the room says._

_ A newborn creature? And happy birthday? So… I just give birth?_

_ The first Pokemon tries to approach me, but other Pokemon protest him._

_ "Doctor! Beware of it! It is the most savage-hearted Pokemon in the world!"_

_ Me?! The most savage-hearted Pokemon in the world?! What is that?!_

_ "It is fine… She doesn't look like she will attack us…" The Pokemon that everyone called him "Doctor" walks up to me and tries to touch my arm. I quickly use Safeguard to protect myself..._

_ "Do not worry, Mewtwo. We will not harm you…" He says, so I allow him to touch my arm. His hand is so rough… It hurts my skin when he touches me…_

_ The doctor looks into my eyes. His eyes are gentle, but somehow, I feel that there is something wrong in the abyss of his eyes…_

_ "See? It means no harm to us!" The doctor says, and everyone in the room claps their hands._

_ "Yeah! We succeed!"_

_ "This project succeeds!"_

_ Project?! What is that word?! I don't understand…_

_ The doctor looks at me again, before he starts speaking…_

_ "…Ah… Your body is purple… It reminds me… This season is spring… Flowers bloom… And the color of your body reminds me of my favorite flower… Alright… From today, I will call you "Iris"…"_

_ Iris? So that is my name…_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

** Dragon of Vale: After the dungeon ends, the next chapter will be a Side Story, or Part 0. It is a story of one of the three main protagonists of this story. Also, Part 0 chapters are very short…**

** Here is the second main protagonist, Iris the Mewtwo… She will be treated as a female Pokemon. She still doesn't join Rucas and his friends… Do not worry, she will join soon… But when?**


	9. Chapter 8: Ancient Capital of Venturnome

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 08: Ancient Capital of Venturnome**

_"Rucas! Wake up!"_

Hearing the voice waked up the young Lucario from a deep slumber. Rucas looks straight and sees Anastasia is looking at him in a close range.

"Rucas! Awake at last! You shouldn't sleep here or you will catch a cold… What?! Your face turns red again! You must catch a cold for sure!" Anastasia realizes that Rucas's face is red again.

"N…Nothing! I am fine!" Rucas tries to stand up and hides his face from Anastasia, then he realizes that he is still in the Grove of Memory. The last thing that he remembers is he was closing his eyes to collect his memory, but a strange memory flew into his head instead…

_'What is that memory? It seems like a birth of a Pokemon Mewtwo…'_ Rucas thinks to himself. Because he hadn't read much, so he doesn't know anything about a Pokemon Mewtwo.

"You know, there is a better place to sleep than here… Or everyone's memory will flow into your head…" Joshua crosses his arm.

_'So, because I fell asleep, that strange memory flew into my head…'_ Lucario thinks again.

Virizion looks at everyone, before looks at the sky. Judge from the sun, the time now is about 15 O'clock. "We are late… We must be hurried or we will not reach our destination before the sunset…" "What is our destination?" Joshua asks.

"…The Ancient Capital, Venturnome Town." Virizion answers.

* * *

After they have passed the Greenleaf Forest and the Symmetria Field again, Rucas and his friends reach the Ancient Capital by the time of sunset. (About 19 O'clock)

"Wow! This town is beautiful!" Anastasia looks around the town.

"I love the exotic atmosphere of this town…" Joshua holds a twig in his mouth and looks around like a child in the room with a mountain of toys.

Venturnome Town is the exotic eastern town. Most houses or buildings in this town are made from wood. There is a small lamp in front of every house, making the town bright. There are several small canals flow through the town, and there are several small bridges that link both sides of canal together. The town folks dress in an exotic uniform because the current season is spring. While travelling through the town, Virizion explains that this town has the longest history in Symmetria, and everyone in this town decided to keep the old tradition of this town, although this town is old, but it had inherited the modern custom such as electricity.

"If you want, I can tell you the history of Symmetria, but today, we must hurry to meet my comrades." Virizion says as they cross a small bridge.

Virizion leads Rucas and his friends to a bar in the middle of the town. This bar is quite small.

"Here we are. This is Musketeer Bar, a place where my group always stops by. Although it is quite small, but inside is quite nice." Virizion explains.

As Rucas and his friends enter the bar, the time is about 20 O'clock, but there is no one in this bar except the bartender and…

"One…more…" A brown, muscular bull says and raises his pawn holding a glass of some kind of beverage in his hand. The bartender fills the glass with some kind of Berry Juice.

"**Terrakion**, you drink too much…" A gray and cobalt blue goat who is standing next to the brown bull says.

"Nah… **Cobalion**… Yooouu aarrrree...tooooooo…..sseeerrrioussss…" The brown bull says before he collapses on the floor.

"Oh… my Arceus…" The gray goat facedhooves. _(Author Note: It is a facepalm, but since he has no palm…)_

"Terrakion drinks too much Sitrus Juice again…" Virizion shakes her head. Her voice turns the attention of the gray goat from the brown bull to her.

"…Welcome back, Virizion. I am glad that you are safe…" He greets.

"Thank you, Cobalion… The things in the Greenleaf Forest went well… But there is something that still haven't finished yet…" Virizion says and turns her attention from the gray goat to Rucas, Anastasia and Joshua.

"My friends, this Pokemon is Cobalion, the leader of the Sword of Justice…"

The gray goat named Cobalion walks up to Rucas and looks into his eyes before introducing himself.

"… As Virizion said, I am Cobalion, the leader of The Sword of Justice…"

"And that Pokemon on the floor is Terrakion. He is also the member of The Sword of Justice." Virizion looks at the brown bull who is trying to hold his consciousness.

"Good evening everyone! My name is Anastasia Wyrmscale!" Anastasia introduces herself.

"Joshua Floratree, the forest swordsman from the sacred forest of Greenleaf." Joshua mumbles.

"And I am Rucas Couraura, the Hero of Justice from the Solar Village." Rucas introduces himself.

Hearing the full introducing widened the eyes of Cobalion, Virizion and even Terrakion.

"…Virizion, I desire to know the reason for you to bring them here…" Cobalion breaks the silence.

"…This is too late for today. I think everyone deserves a night's rest…" Virizion answers, and both Cobalion and Terrakion nods. Then Virizion turns her attention to Rucas and his friends.

"My friends… We will talk about everything tomorrow. Tonight, please rest well. You can rest in a room upstairs of this bar. There is a room for you all… However… Since we have only one room left, I afraid that all of you must sleep in the same room…"

"That's fine! I don't mind at all!" Anastasia says with a cheerful voice. Joshua says nothing but nods, and Rucas's face turns red again…

* * *

"So, everyone is here, right?" Cobalion says.

The next morning, after having a breakfast, Rucas, Joshua, Anastasia and The Sword of Justice gather in a small room in Musketeer Bar to talk about their mission.

"Listen, my comrades…" Virizion opens the conversation by telling everything that was happening at Greenleaf Forest, something Rucas and Joshua add the event that Virizion wasn't in such as the battle with Fallen in the Forest Lake or the adventure in the Shrine of Life. Both Terrakion and Cobalion listen carefully.

"…So… The Fallen had come back…" Terrakion says after Virizion finishes her story.

"What do you mean? 'had come back?'?" Rucas asks, and Cobalion starts explaining.

_"…This is the first time in this century that those Fallen appear, but not the first time in the history. The last time that they appeared is about five centuries ago… They are the evil being that are blessed with the evil power to rise from dead… According to the law of nature, raising the dead against the stream of time is not right… Fallen is against the law of nature. Their existence is a bane of the balance…"_

"Awful…" Joshua mumbles.

"Who… Who did something like this?" Anastasia asks.

_"…Only a few certain Pokemon possesses the power to do something like this. They are the living creature like us, but their heart and soul had been dying since the day they were given birth..." _Cobalion answers.

"But hey! The appearance of the Fallen in the Greenleaf Forest is the first time in this half-millennium. And it is just a start, so I think that those damn Fallen will appear at other places too!" Terrakion speaks.

"Speak of other places… Cobalion, you are supposed to be in Gamma City, right?" Virizion asks, but Cobalion shakes his head no. "… Yes, I supposed, to stay in that place to guard the city… But about a week ago, I heard that there is a group of bandit in the Symmetria Field, so I quickly got out of the city to defeat them. And I finally found and defeated them... But when I got back to Gamma City, the gates were closed, not allowing anyone to enter or leave…"

"So… There must be something wrong happened there…" Terrakion says.

"…Alright… I will go and check it…" Cobalion says and stands up, but Rucas stands up too. "Let me go with you, sir. I am sure that I will be a help to you." Cobalion shakes his head no. "It's too dangerous, Rucas. We don't know what is waiting for us… Maybe we will encounter something terrible like The Phantom Storm…"

Hearing the name of The Phantom Storm wakes Rucas's memory up.

"But Cobalion, while we were going to Greenleaf Forest two days ago, Rucas and I encountered The Phantom Storm too, and we managed to defeat them!" Anastasia explains.

"What?! You met them!?" Terrakion says.

"Yes, at a Symmetria Field near the eastern gate of Gamma City." Anastasia says. Her words shock Cobalion.

"Why did The Phantom Storm appear around Gamma City? Maybe they are planning to do something terrible with the Civilized City…" Virizion mumbles. Her words shock Cobalion even more.

"That's not good! I need to go to that place now!" Cobalion says and quickly runs out of the Musketeer Bar. Rucas looks at Virizion and Terrakion. "…Let him go… It is our job to protect Symmetria…" Terrakion says. "Terrakion is right, and I took you here just to help defeating the Fallen, not to deal with a large criminal group…" Virizion supports Terrakion.

"… I couldn't stay still… I am the Hero of Justice, I can't let the injustice go any further!" Rucas roars and looks at Anastasia and Joshua, before he and his friends run out of the Musketeer Bar.

"Rucas! Wait!" Terrakion says, but Virizion shakes her head no. "Let them go, Terrakion. You know the blood will not lie, right?" Terrakion nods, and both of them look up into the sky…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Venturnome Town is beautiful, isn't it? Rucas and Joshua seem to like it very much.**_

_** We finally meet Cobalion and Terrakion. And now, our protagonists are going to the Gamma City… What is waiting for them? Maybe the Fallen, The Phantom Storm or even worse…**_

_**P.S. Sorry for my Grammar. I didn't have any time to check it.**_


	10. Chapter 9: The Sparking Yelspark Plain

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 09: The Sparking Yelspark Plain**

Rucas and his friends have been running for several hours, but the Civilized City is still far… At the end of the day, they only reach the Symmetria Transportation Port.

"Damn it! How can Cobalion run that fast?!" Joshua curses while he tries to catch his breath.

"Rucas! Stop it! We can't go any further today! We need to rest!" Anastasia pleas.

Rucas turns his attention to his friends. "You two can sense it, right?" Anastasia seems not to understand his question, but Joshua nods. "…From the legend… Cobalion, the leader of The Sword of Justice, is cool and calm…"

"Yes… But while he was in the Musketeer Bar, he had turned restlessly after he heard about The Phantom Storm… Something wrong happens…"

Anastasia seems to grasp at last. "…Cobalion must know something about The Phantom Storm… But still, we must rest!" Rucas agrees with Anastasia. They had been running through the Symmetria Field and Greenleaf Forest for several hours. It is beyond his limit…

"… Fine." Rucas mumbles.

* * *

In the night, Rucas couldn't sleep well. He is worrying about Cobalion. Since he was a child, Cobalion had become his hero. He always wants to be like him… After he realizes that forcing himself to sleep will not do anything good, Rucas leaves his room and decides to take a walk.

The night in the STP is busy. _(Author Note: STP is the Symmetria Transportation Port, not the Standard Temperature and Pressure!)_ There are many Pokemon and vehicles come and leave. For Rucas, he had been living in the Solar Village for many years, seeing something like his confuses him…

Then…

Rucas hears a sound of an instrument comes from somewhere…

"….."

Rucas looks around and see a bard is walking along the way. He is a strange Pokemon that Rucas has seen before. He is very tall; his height is over two meters. He wears a white bard robe, making only his face and his arms that can be seen. He has a white, long neck. His arms and wing-like hands are also white, as well as his face. His eyes are calm and sharp, and his eye borders are Navi blue. He is playing a harp while walking passes through Rucas…

'…' Rucas looks at the mysterious Pokemon. What kind of Pokemon is him?

'That song is…Yawn….' Rucas thinks and yawns. He suddenly feels sleepy after hearing that Bard's song. He thanks the mysterious bard in his mind and about to go back to his room to get some sleep when…

The light suddenly goes out, making everywhere in STP dark! Rucas looks around in surprise, and then red warning signals start to light and the warning sound starts to echo through STP.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

!

_"Attention, passenger, travelers and everyone, the energy source of Symmetria Transportation Port was destroyed, making the light goes out. Now our spare energy is working, but not for long. You all must escape from this place at once or this place will crumble into the chasm. You must escape at once!"_

After the announcement finished, everyone starts to scream and try to run out of STP. Rucas tries to hold his consciousness and uses his aura to search for Anastasia and Joshua, and he finally has found them.

"Rucas?! What's wrong?! What happened!?" Anastasia says with a worried voice.

"There is no time to talk about this. We must go out of this place at once!" Rucas commands.

* * *

Rucas and his friends take about 30 minutes to get out of STP, but there are still many Pokemon stuck in STP…

"Rucas, the announcement said we must escape or STP will fall into the chasm, what does it means?" Joshua asks.

"…STP is not built on the ground… It is a floating isle over the chasm below… They use the magnetic power to make STP floats over the chasm… If the power goes out for too long… STP will fall down into the chasm…" Rucas answers. His answer shocks Joshua and Anastasia.

_"…Rucas? Can you hear me?"_

A voice echoes from Rucas's pocket. "What is that?!" Rucas says and searches in his pocket until he has found a small charm that is glowing.

_"Rucas? Don't be surprised… This is me, Virizion. The charm that you are holding is the Musketeer Charm. I put it in your pocket a while before you woke up… wit it, I can talk with you via it."_

"Virizion?!" Rucas and his friends say.

_"I have heard the news of the blackout in STP. That is terrible… The source of STP's energy is in the Yelspark Plain south of Gamma City. I tried to contact Cobalion, but I couldn't. You must head to Yelspark Plain to restore the energy of STP or the terrible thing will happen to STP… You must…"_

The Musketeer Charm stops glowing after Virizion finishes saying. Rucas puts it away and picks his map from his pocket. After he can locate the location of Yelspark Plain, his friends and he quickly leaves STP and go to their destination…

* * *

Yelspark Plain is a vast plain located southern of Gamma City. This plain once was a part of Symmetria Field, but unlike the Symmetria Field, this area is a rocky plain that always has a group of rain cloud covers the sky, making this area quite dark. And because of the rain cloud, the lightning usually strikes down to the plain below, making it a dangerous place for non-electric type Pokemon. But because of the lightning, this area is a good source of energy, especially for STP and Gamma City.

"AII!" Anastasia jumps after the lightning strikes onto her when she and her friends enter Yelspark Plain, luckily that she can dodge it.

"Be careful, Anastasia…" Rucas warns.

"Well… I think that you should warn yourself, Rucas. You are the only one of us that doesn't resist the lightning…" Joshua taunts. He is right because he is a grass type Pokemon and Anastasia is a dragon type Pokemon while Rucas is a fighting and steel type Pokemon.

Although Rucas wants to proceed as far as possible, the lightning slows his journey down. Every time the lightning strikes down, Rucas and his friends must dodge the lightning or they will be damaged or get paralyzed. Luckily, Joshua has several Cheri Berry…

"Huff…" Rucas eats the Cheri Berry after the lightning strikes down onto his body and paralyzes him.

"Rucas, this is the fifth time that you get hit by the lightning… Anastasia got hit only two times and I got hit zero time…" Joshua taunts Rucas again.

"Shut up, Joshua…" Rucas roars. But then…

_"Hey! Let me go!"_

"What is that?! I think I heard a sound of someone…" Joshua says.

"It comes from that way!" Anastasia says and points her paw forward.

"Got it!" Rucas says and prepares to run. "Wait! Rucas!" Anastasia warns but it is too late when another lightning strikes down onto Rucas again.

"ARH!" Rucas roars.

"Rucas, you are so pathetic…" Joshua mocks.

* * *

Rucas and his friends follow the voice until they reach the middle area of Yelspark Plain, and they find…

"You all are so mean!" A small Pokemon roars and struggles. His tail is grabbed by…

"Ha! A brat like you needs a punishment!" A Machamp who grabs the small Pokemon's tail says and holds him up.

"Well? What punishment do you want, brat?" A Toxicroak says.

"How about getting trapped under my Rock Wrecker?" A Rhyperior roars.

"Or getting poisoned by my claw?" A Drapion holds his claw in front of the small Pokemon's face.

"Or would you like a non-parachute skydiving?" A Honchkrow soars into the sky.

Rucas and his friends shock, because the Machamp, Toxicroak, Rhyperior, Drapion and Honchkrow there are holding a rifle and are the member of The Phantom Storm!

"Stop it!"

Rucas's roar turns the attention of five rogues and one victim to him.

"Look who is this?" A smirk appears on Honchkrow's face.

"The Lucario of justice and his girlfriend as well as a forest gecko…" Toxicroak says. His word makes Rucas's face turns red while Anastasia seems not to understand his word.

"…Y…You all! Release that Pokemon at once!" Rucas roars while he tries to calm his red face. Then he uses Aura Sphere to knock the Rhyperior out. But his action makes Machamp and his group laugh.

"This time is not like the last time…" Machamp laughs.

"Everyone in our group is in this place, as well as our leader!" Honchkrow says.

"You will never win if you have to fight with everyone in our group…" Toxicroak taunts.

"Damn it!" Rucas mumbles.

But then…

"… I SAID RELEASE ME!" The Pokemon that is grabbed by Machamp roars and discharges a blast of lightning.

"WHAT?!" Machamp, Toxicroak, Drapion and Honchkrow say.

The lightning turns everything around here bright, making Rucas and his friends couldn't see anything more…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Now we reach the second area of my story, the Yelspark Plain. (The first one is Greenleaf Forest.) The mysterious blackout in STP, and the presence of The Phantom Storm… I have a bad feeling about this…**_

_**P.S. Can you guess what kind of Pokemon is that bard?**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Lightning Thief

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 10: The Lightning Thief**

After a few second, the bright light disappeared, enables Rucas and his friends to see everything again… And they find that Machamp, Honchkrow, Toxicroak and Drapion and collapsing on the ground beside Rhyperior, and the Pokemon that was captured by them is standing in front of them…

He is very small. His height is only half a meter. He is a yellow lizard-like Pokemon with two frills hanging from the sides of his head. His head, frills, claws and the tip of his tail that is gray. He looks exhausted after using the Discharge.

"Huff… Huff…" The small Pokemon tries to catch his breath. Joshua quickly picks a Sitrus Berry and feeds it to him. After eating it, he looks very much better.

"Little guy, are you alright?" Rucas asks.

"Yeah… I am fine…" He answers with a calm voice, but then he suddenly becomes panic. "Oh! No! They must have reached it already! I must go now!" He says and about to run away when Joshua grabs his tail.

"Hold on, little lizard. You will run away without thanking us?"

"I am sorry, big gecko, but I am in a hurry or my brother will…" He says and tries to use Thunder Shock, but his attack is not effective toward Joshua.

"Calm down… Young guy… And tell us your story, maybe we can help you…" Anastasia tries to comfort the little Pokemon. "Really?! You will help my brother?!" The little Pokemon says and jumps in joy. "Yes. But please calm down and tell us your story…" Rucas says.

The little Pokemon looks at Rucas before he starts to introduce himself; "My name is **Ellisk Sparkvolt the Helioptile**. Those Phantom Storm kidnapped my brother, **Lumiere Sparkvolt the Flaaffy. **I heard that they took him to the Lightningrod Tower…"

"Lightningrod Tower?" Joshua asks.

"It is the tower that is built for collecting the energy from the lightning of this plain." Ellisk explains.

"Then, why did that Phantom Storm kidnap your brother?" Rucas asks.

"I sneaked into that tower before, but they caught me before I could find my brother, and I ran away from that tower, but they followed me and caught me. I don't know what they will do if you all do not appear and help me…" Ellisk explains the rest of the story.

"Um… Not counting that Rhyperior; you are the one who knocked all of them out…" Anastasia says, but Ellisk shakes his head no. "No… Discharge is not the move that Helioptile normally able to use. I can use it since the day I was born. But every time I use it, I will become very exhausting. And you know that Rhyperior will take no damage from my Discharge. So if I use it, that Rhyperior will able to kill me easily…"

Rucas listens to Ellisk's story carefully, before he remembers something.

"Wait… Ellisk, did you say that the Lightningrod Tower is the place that collects the energy, right?" Ellisk nods, making Rucas grasps. "I know it! The blackout in STP is relevant to The Phantom Storm! Their target is the Lightningrod Tower! They must do something to that tower, making the light in STP went out. Ellisk, it seems that both of us share the same goal. Let's go together."

Ellisk jumps in joy. "Yay! Thank you!"

* * *

After Rucas and his friends introduce themselves to the young Helioptile, Ellisk guides Rucas and his friends through the Yelspark Plain. Because Ellisk is an electric type Pokemon, he can predict when the lightning will strike in advance, making it is much easier for Rucas and his friends to proceed.

"Wow! Ellisk! You are so cool!" Anastasia compliments.

"Thank you, miss." Ellisk smiles.

"Ellisk, do you live in this place?" Rucas asks, but Ellisk shakes his head no. "Not really… Both my brother and I live in the Gamma City. My brother is a great scholar. He is so intelligent!" Ellisk says.

"…And his brother is a thief? Such an opposite thing…" Joshua mocks.

"What?! Ellisk, you are a thief?!" Rucas and Anastasia say.

"Um… Right… But hey! Hero of Justice, do not look at me like that!" Ellisk scares when he sees Rucas looks at him with a cold face and prepares to use the Aura Sphere. "I am not the bad thief! I just practice the art of unlocking the door without any key, sneaking into many places and gather information…"

"Wow! You are awesome! But… Joshua, how do you know that Ellisk is a thief?" Anastasia asks.

"… He said that he sneaked into the place where The Phantom Storm is. Being able to sneak into the dangerous place like that is not easy, especially if guard of the tower is The Phantom Storm, so Ellisk must have a great skill of sneaking. Also, Ellisk can predict when the lightning will strike, so he must have the nimble feet. Combining a skill of sneaking and the nimble feet results in the thief, right?"

"Joshua, you are so clever! I like you! Your wisdom is so sharp!" Ellisk says cheerfully.

"As sharp as my Emerald Katana." Joshua holds his weapon and touches its blade.

"Wow! Your weapon is cool! It glitters like mine!" Ellisk says and picks his weapon up. "This is my weapon, the Topaz Dagger!" Ellisk's Topaz Dagger is a pair of daggers with short yellow blades that glows like a sparkling thunder. Overall, Topaz Daggers, like Joshua's Emerald Katana, is a weapon that focuses on speed, but unlike the Emerald Katana, Topaz Daggers deals less damage, but it is lighter, making it is very easy to use, especially for Ellisk.

"Hm… Quite nice daggers you have…" Joshua compliments.

"Yeah… And… You grab your daggers in an Icepick Grip style. It is quite risky to use in a battle, but it makes you hard to miss your target as well as gives you a great speed in the battle." Rucas comments.

"Wow! Rucas! You are very knowledgeable about the fighting style!" Ellisk compliments.

* * *

Rucas and his friends take about 30 minutes to reach a huge tower at the edge of Yelspark Plain.

"Woah! This tower is huge!" Joshua gasps after seeing the tower.

But when they approach to the tower, they find that there are several Pokemon collapse in front of the entrance of the tower. All of them are holding a rifle in their hand and wears a uniform of The Phantom Storm.

"What happened?! How could all Phantom Storm guards become like this?!" Anastasia shocks.

Rucas looks at the guards. Every guard has a sword mark on their body… "… A sword mark like this… Someone who is very strong and uses a sword as their weapon came here and defeated all of them…"

"What?! Who?!" Joshua asks.

"… There are several answers for this question… But my mind tells me that the answer is Cobalion…" Rucas answers.

"So… You want to tell us that Cobalion came here not long ago and defeated the guards, and then he went into the Lightningrod Tower, right?" Anastasia concludes.

"Maybe yes, maybe no… And… If Cobalion came here, he may still in the tower or left this tower already…" Rucas mumbles. And then…

_"…Rucas?! Rucas!"_

The Musketeer Charm glows. Rucas picks it. It is Virizion's voice.

_"Rucas? Have you found the cause of the blackout in STP already?! And Cobalion?"_

Rucas quickly tells the story so far to Virizion via the Musketeer Charm.

_"! So, the Phantom Storm is behind all of this… Anyway, Cobalion still doesn't return yet. I afraid that he is in the Lightningrod Tower as you said… For STP, everything is bad, they have enough power for supporting the STP for only two hours. You have two hours left… You must be hurried, Rucas! Everyone is counting on you!"_

The Musketeer Charm stops glowing. Rucas puts it back into his pocket.

"It looks like that we have the answer for everything…" Joshua mumbles, but Rucas shakes his head no. "…No, not everything, Joshua. We still have three left… What purpose does The Phantom Storm want from the Lightningrod Tower? What is the incident in the Gamma City? And…" "…What made Cobalion become restless after hearing about the presence of The Phantom Storm?" Anastasia finishes the sentence.

"I guess the answer lies within this tower…" Ellisk says and looks at the tower.

"…Let's go, my friends." Rucas says. And then Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk and himself enter the second dungeon, the Lightningrod Tower.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Say hi to the next protagonist of my story, Ellisk Sparkvolt the Heliolisk. He has the Topaz Daggers as his main weapon. He is cheerful and bright. I think he is cute.**_

_** Everything becomes worse, Rucas and everyone has only two hours left… What is waiting for them in the second dungeon? What happened to Cobalion? The mysteries go on…**_


	12. Chapter 11: Lightningrod Tower

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 11: Lightningrod Tower**

**Dungeon II: Lightningrod Tower**

Unlike the Shrine of Life, the Lightningrod Tower is very bright because of the lightning, making it is easier to explore the whole place. Strangely, there are no Phantom Storm members in this place. The only creature that lives here is… Fallen.

"What?!" Ellisk says when he finds there are many Fallen live in this place.

"How can those Fallen appear in this place?!" Jedi uses Leaf Blade to defeat a Fallen who tried to attack him.

Rucas releases his Aura Sphere to kill another Fallen. 'Why those Fallen are here?! Why there is no Phantom Storm member here?! I have a bad feeling about all of this…'

"Joshua! Use the power of Yggdrasil!" Anastasia shouts, but Joshua shakes his head no. "…I can't… The dark aura is too strong… The Seed of Life's power is not enough for me to use the power of Yggdrasil…"

"Damn it!" Rucas curses and punches another Fallen.

* * *

Without the power of Yggdrasil, Rucas and his friends need to use their weapon and moves to defeat the Fallen. Although the Fallen in Shrine of Life were quite weak, the Fallen in Lightningrod Tower, on the other hand, are very much stronger.

But after climbing this tower for a while, Rucas and his friends find that the stair to the next floor is blocked by a huge rock.

"YAH!" Rucas roars and uses a Metal Claw on the rock, shatters it into several tiny pieces.

The next floor of this tower consisted of the electric-based puzzle such as the circuit system and the electrical floor (Only Ellisk can pass the electrical system without getting any damage.) Ellisk can use his electric type moves to run the electrical system of the circuit in order to solve the puzzle.

"So, where to go next?" Joshua mumbles after everyone reaches the dead end. There is no way to proceed.

"Joshua, that steel wall…" Ellisk points his paw at the steel wall in front of them. There is a small crack on the wall.

"Got it!" Rucas says and prepares to use the Aura Sphere, but Joshua protests him. "Stop, Rucas! Using Aura Sphere will result in the wall being dented, but it will not break. We need to use a bomb…"

Everyone looks around. None of them can use the bomb-based move. So they need to find a real bomb…

"Hm? What is this?" Ellisk says and picks something from the floor. It is an old bag with something inside…

"That is a Bomb Bag. It can be used to carry a lot of bomb… It seems that someone had dropped it…" Rucas explains.

"Hey! There are still some bombs left!" Ellisk says and picks a bomb from the bag, lights it and throws it at the steel wall.

The Bomb explodes, reveals a path to proceed.

"Ellisk! Cool!" Anastasia says with glee.

"Then, I will keep this Bomb Bag with me. Is this alright, Rucas?" Ellisk asks.

"Sure! You can have it!" Rucas answers and walks forward to continue the adventure.

* * *

The last floor of the tower has only one room; the controlling room, the room uses for controlling the system in the Lightningrod Tower. When Rucas and his friends enter this room, they find there are three Pokemon in this room. One of them is being injured and collapses on the floor…

"Cobalion?!" Rucas quickly runs up to the injured Cobalion. He had many bleeds on his body…

"You called yourself the leader of The Sword of Justice?! Pathetic! You are too weak! " Another Pokemon who stands at the edge of the room taunts. He is a tall shark-like Pokemon with navy body and red and yellow belly. There are several spikes on his body. He has only one claw on both of his hands. His eyes glows red like blood. He is holding a pistol with his right claw and a rod with his left claw.

"You are… Garchomp…" Joshua mumbles.

"Or am I not? Stupid question…" Garchomp mumbles.

The last Pokemon in the room turns his attention to the Garchomp. He is a pink, fluffy Pokemon that looks like a sheep.

"…Your afford is in vain… I will say this again… You will gain nothing from this, and you will suffer more than you think…" The sheep-like Pokemon says. Upon seeing his face, Ellisk's face turns pale, because the sheep-like Pokemon is Lumiere the Flaaffy, his brother.

"Brother!" Ellisk tries to approach his brother, but is stopped by a bullet from Garchomp's pistol.

"Ellisk?! No! You must escape from this place!" Lumiere the Flaaffy shouts in fear.

"Brother?! What's wrong?! And who is this Garchomp?!" Ellisk asks.

"Do not approach him! He is dangerous!" Lumiere shouts.

Rucas and his friends look at the Garchomp, who looks back at them with his prideful eyes. "Well… Well… Well… I am sure that you are clueless about everything… But before I bore you, let me introduce myself… My name is **Garland** the Garchomp. Few know me by this name, while others know me in the name of the cruel leader of the Phantom Storm…"

Hearing the identity of the Garchomp freezes the blood of Rucas and his friends. The Pokemon stand in front of them is one of the most-wanted criminals in Symmetria!

"Scare of me? I guess that I have no need to fight anymore, since my name is enough to defeat the prey…" Garland taunts.

"You…You! The monster! I will not forgive you! I shall defeat you in the name of justice!" Rucas gathers his courage and shouts. "Justice? Hm… I heard from my underlings that there was a Lucario who married with justice had defeated them… I guess that he is standing in front of me… But no matter what… You are just a puppy who has met a mighty dragon…" Garland smiles sinisterly.

Rucas's legs shake in fear. Although he had defeated many evils, but this Garchomp is far crueler than any criminals he faced so far… He accepted that in his mind; he fears that Garchomp very much…

"Hm… I was thinking of having some fun by tearing your body piece by piece, drink your blood and devour your flesh like the prey that met me… But I have something far more important to do… Alright… This is the first time in my life that I will let my prey live, but do not worry, our path shall cross again…" Garland mumbles and swings his rod. "But before I leave, I am kind enough to give you another present than your life…"

Garland's rod glows with an evil aura. And then everyone hears a loud roar!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

"I hope that you will not die, because I'd like to be your life taker…" Garland says and dashes out of the tower, disappears into the vast Yelspark Plain.

After Garland left the tower, another Pokemon appears in the control room. That Pokemon is a legendary thunder beast, Raikou. Raikou looks at Lumiere before starts using Bite on him. Lumiere shakes in fear before Ellisk quickly rescue him for Raikou's assault.

**Thunder Beast**

**Raikou**

Raikou is in the same state as Celebi. It seems like his mind is controlled by something, so the only way to free him is to defeat him.

Raikous starts the battle by charging forward to Rucas, trying to bite him. Rucas counters by punching his face. Raikous jumps back and attacks from afar with Thunderbolt instead.

"Damn it!" Rucas curses after getting paralyzed by Raikou's Thunderbolt. Anastasia tries to heal him while Ellisk jumps forward and throws a bomb at Raikou to stun him, making him vulnerable to everyone's attack.

During the last part of the battle, Raikou uses a Rain Dance to summon the lightning from the sky to strike down onto the tower, making it harder for Rucas and his friends to attack him as some spot on the floor is electrocuted. And Raikou will sometimes use the Charge before releasing a powerful Discharge. But finally, Raikou is defeated.

Raikou lets out a last warcry before he collapses on the floor. "Is it… over yet?" Anastasia asks. "… No…" Lumiere mumbles and points his paw to the controlling Panel of this tower. Everyone gasps in fear, because Raikou's Charge have drained all energy of this tower already. Now this tower has not enough power to support STP!

"Oh! No!" Anastasia screams. Rucas looks at his watch. Only three minutes left before STP spare energy runs out!

Ellisk and Lumiere run up to the controlling Panel and tries to control it.

"Curse you, Garland!" Ellisk mumbles.

Two minutes passes…

"We must have more energy!" Ellisk shouts.

"Ellisk, calm down!" Lumiere tries to comfort his brother.

"I must do this!" Ellisk roars and starts singing a mysterious song…

_LXF EDLDKF QE LXF MQKTU JZ PKJCXL_

_CQU QE JUFVT CVAF DZ LXF GJAJTJSFU MQKTU QE TJCXL_

_LXF MQKTU JZ MVTRJYC EQKMVKU FAFKNUVN_

_PDL JL XVU VPVYUQYFU DZ PFXJYU…_

The song echoes through the Lightningrod Tower, spreads out the Yelspark Field, making several thunders strike down onto the Lightningrod Tower!

"ARRR!" Everyone roars after the tower is stroked by several thunders.

However, several thunders do not harm them, but they instead become a huge among of energy! Its amount is enough to support the whole STP!

"Now!" Lumiere says and enables the energy to flow to STP!

"YEAH! We finally did it!" Ellisk says.

Everyone sits down, exhausts from everything that happens.

"Ar…." Raikou mumbles and regains his consciousness, but it seems that he have returned to normal.

"Raikou!" Lumiere says.

"Lumiere?! What happened?! I only remember that a strange Garchomp brought you to this place and nothing more…" Raikou shakes his head in frustration.

Rucas quickly explains everything and introduces them to Raikou.

"…I am sorry for everything…" Raikou says.

"Nah… It's over now. We have nothing more to worry." Ellisk says cheerfully.

"…Except that…" Joshua looks at the badly wound body of Cobalion.

"Ah! We completely forgot him!" Anastasia grasp.

"Do not worry. I will use my power to send all of you back to your place…" Raikou says.

"Thank you. And please take us to Venturnome Town, the Musketeer Bar." Rucas nods.

Raikou focuses his power, before everyone is warped out of the dungeon…

* * *

Raikou's power sent Rucas and his friends back to the Musketeer Bar safely. Virizion and Terrakion are shocked by Cobalion's wound, so they quickly take him into their own room to treat him.

"Whew! At least he is safe now…" Anastasia smiles. "By the way, Lumiere, why did Garland kidnap you?" Rucas asks. "I was taken to the Lightningrod Tower. It seems like that Garland is trying to steal the energy of the Lightningrod Tower. But I have no idea why he wants it…" Lumiere answers. "So, we have to wait for Cobalion to recover. I am sure that he knows something…" Joshua crosses his arms.

After waiting for several hours, Virizion and Terrakion return. Both of them looks tired.

"How is Cobalion?" Joshua asks.

"He is safe now, but he still in the need of recover before he could regain his consciousness…" Terrakion answers.

Rucas and his friends explain everything that happened in the Yelspark Field to Virizion and Terrakion. Both of them seem shocked after they hear everything that was happening…

"…Cobalion must know something, but he didn't tell us…" Virizion mumbles.

"But we couldn't do anything unless he recovers…" Terrakion says.

"So, what should we do while waiting for him to recover?" Anastasia asks.

"Hm… I may go to the STP. That place had just recovered, so I think that I should go there…" Lumiere mumbles.

"Then, I will stay with Rucas and his friends." Ellisk jumps. His words surprise everyone.

"Why?" Joshua asks.

"Because I am in debt of you all for saving my life and helping my brother, so I want to repay my debt. And travelling with you all will make me become stronger too!" Ellisk says.

"Welcome to our team, Ellisk." Rucas welcomes.

"Good bye, Ellisk. May Arceus bless you…" Lumiere says and leaves the Musketeer Bar.

"Well then…" Rucas mumbles before he remembers something, about the mysterious song that Ellisk sang….

"Ellisk, that song…" Rucas mumbles.

"Oh! It is just a mysterious song that only I can sing. Every time I sing it, several lightning will strike down onto the ground, so I avoid singing it too often, although it is my favorite song." Ellisk answers.

"Mysterious song? Sound likes mine…" Joshua mumbles.

'Both Joshua and Ellisk have a mysterious song as their own, that's strange...' Rucas thinks before he notices that someone has disappeared.

"Wait, where is Anastasia?" Rucas looks around, trying to find her.

"I think she has just walked out of our bar…" Virizion says.

Rucas looks at Joshua and Ellisk, before three of them leave the Musketeer Bar…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Whew! I am very tired! This chapter is not very good… But well…**_

_**Anyway, Ellisk officially becomes the fourth member of team. The story is getting more and more intense!**_

_**And well… The next chapter is Iris's Tale…**_


	13. Chapter 12: Secret Diary

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 12: Secret Diary "**

_ Since the day I was born, everyone always call me "Puppet". Why do they call me with that name? I have never seen any puppet that looks like myself…_

_ Years in, years out… It had been several years… May decades had passed… I grew up from a baby to a girl, and now I am a teenager… But… My father (The scientist whom approached me when I was born.) told me to stay in my room of all time… He never lets me go anywhere… When I ask why? He only answers…_

_ "…Your power is too great… At this age, you may not be able to control your power, so you must stay here in order to protect you from everyone…"_

_ I obeyed his word and stayed in my room… Sometime a strange scientist came into my room and observed me, then wrote something on his paper before he left the room… But they rarely talked to me… I am so lonely…_

_ As I grew up, I can use some more moves such as Psychic and Dark Pulse… My father and everyone seemed shocked when I showed them my new moves… What's wrong with it?_

_ I have no memory of myself… I only know that I am a Pokemon Mewtwo named Iris… But only my father that calls me by my true name…_

_ Today is not different than everyday. My father visited me in the morning, and again, I asked him to play outside, and he declined…_

_ But as he left the room, he dropped something in my room without notice…_

_ I picked it up… It seems like a notebook…_

_ I desired to read it since I want to learn as much knowledge as I could, so I started reading it…_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** Mew gave birth to a young Mewtwo. We gave Mewtwo the name "Iris"**_

_ "Hm? Mew? Who is Mew?"_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_**Iris is very strong, even stronger than the Mew… We kept her in her room of all time so we could benefit from her power…**_

_Benefit?! From me?!_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** Today is Iris's 10**__**th**__** Birthday. Her power grew stronger… It is only a matter of time before we couldn't control it…**_

_ Control me?! Why they must control me?!_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** Luckily, that she knows nothing of her existence… If she knows, she may kill all of us…**_

_... I don't think that it is a good thing…_

_**Day XX Month YY Years ZZZZ**_

_** She always asked me to let her play outside. What an annoying brat! If she isn't a creature in our project, we will kill her…**_

_ I couldn't read more… I closed the diary and threw it away… I couldn't believe it… It is a liar! My father is always nice to me! I will never believe that he is such a sort of that person!_

_ …_

_ But I desire to know the truth…._

_ …_

_ It is a time for me to know the truth of my existence…_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: It seems that Iris has learned something terrible… What is it? Her story starts to get intense… Anyway, let's go back to Rucas and his friends…**_


	14. Chapter 13: Mad Demon's Plan

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 13: Mad Demon's Plan**

_"Rucas!"_

Rucas shakes his head and looks around, and then he sees Joshua and Ellisk are looking at him.

"What's wrong, Rucas? You were mumbling something strange such as "Control me?! Why do they want to control me?!" or something likes that…" Ellisk asks.

"I am fine… I just was daydreaming… Anyway, where are we?" Rucas quickly changes the topic.

"Hm? We have gone to every place around this Ancient Capital already… Except this place…" Joshua crosses his arms and looks forward. Rucas follows the sight of Joshua and sees…

It is a small trail that is made of pure granites. There are many old decoration stands along two sides of the road, gives the strong exotic feeling for everyone who passes it. And… there are many Cherry Blossom Trees along the road, and they are all blooming with pink flowers!

"Wow! This place is beautiful!" Ellisk jumps in joy.

"Hm… It is almost the end of spring… We are lucky to have a chance to see this beautiful cherry blossom before the summer…" Joshua picks a Cherry Blossom that fell from the tree and looks at it.

"Then, Anastasia must be at this place for sure…" Rucas says and goes into the trail.

Ellisk is about to follow Rucas when he notices that Joshua didn't even move. He still looks at the Cherry Blossom that he picked earlier. The petals of the Cherry Blossom were bruised when they fell from the tree…

"Joshua?" Ellisk speaks.

"…Hm?" Joshua looks at Ellisk.

"What are you doing?" Ellisk asks. Joshua doesn't answer his friend's question. He just places the bruised Cherry Blossom on the ground and leaves the trail.

"Wait! Joshua! Where are you going?!" Ellisk shouts and follows Joshua.

* * *

'Here she is!' Rucas thinks.

Anastasia is standing in front of one Cherry Blossom Tree. She is looking at the blossoming Cherry Blossom…

"Anastasia!"

Rucas's voice turns the attention of the young Goodra back to him. Anastasia seems surprised when she sees Rucas.

"Oh! Rucas! Why do you come here?"

"You disappeared from the bar, and we tracked you down until we reach this place…" Rucas explains.

"I am sorry for leaving the bar without telling anyone… Because I want to see this so badly…" Anastasia says and looks at the Cherry Blossom.

"Cherry Blossom, hm?" Rucas looks at the pink flower.

"This is nearly the end of spring, so I want to see this flower… And this place, the Cherry Blossom Trail, is the only place in Venturnome Town that you can find it… It is my favorite flower… But since it only blooms in the spring, so I have to come here and see it or I will miss this year's Cherry Blossom…" Anastasia explains.

Rucas stands next to Anastasia. His heart starts beating harder than before… He peeks at Anastasia. He thinks that she is…

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Anastasia starts another conversation.

"W…What?!" Rucas's face turns red.

"The Cherry Blossom is so beautiful! I love it!" Anastasia says cheerfully while Rucas tries to calm his red face down.

"Anyway, where is Joshua and others?" Anastasia looks at Rucas.

"Hm?! W…Well…" Rucas looks around and realizes that both of them aren't here… "Maybe they went back to the Musketeer Bar already…"

"Then, let's go back!" Anastasia grabs Rucas's hand and starts running back to the Musketeer Bar, which makes Rucas's red face to show again…

* * *

When Rucas and Anastasia returned to the Musketeer Bar, they found that Ellisk and Joshua are there. They were having a serious-looking face, but it suddenly disappeared when Rucas and Anastasia returned to the bar.

"So, how is Cobalion doing?" Rucas asks after he told how he found Anastasia at the Cherry Blossom Trail.

"He had recovered already…" Joshua mumbles. His word makes a smile appear on Rucas and Anastasia's face. "And he wants to see all of us…" Ellisk continues talking.

Rucas and his friends go into Cobalion's room, where Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion are waiting for them. Cobalion has many bandages around his body, but he seems much better.

"…Thank you, everyone… If you didn't come… I could die…" Cobalion starts the conversation. "However, you were so lucky that you could survive from the incident at the Lightningrod Tower… I thought that all of you could die…"

"Why?" Ellisk asks.

"…Garland." Cobalion answers.

Garland, the scary and prideful Garchomp and the leader of The Phantom Storm… Rucas and his friends are frozen by Cobalion's word. None whom had seen Garland's face is alive… Except them…

"Garland is the cruel leader of The Phantom Storm. His fighting skill is exceptional. He could kill most Pokemon with only a shot from his pistol…" Cobalion continues talking.

"And you almost die after fighting with him…" Joshua crosses his arms.

"I am not lying on this; Garland is actually weaker than me…" Cobalion looks at Joshua. "I know what will you say next, Joshua, but I am sure that you do not know that Garland is not alone…"

"Of course. He is the leader of a bandit group after all…" Joshua looks at Cobalion, but Cobalion shakes his head no. "No… That is not what I mean…" Cobalion's word turns the attention of everyone to him. "Rucas, do you remember the thing that he was holding in his claws?" Cobalion asks. "Yes. A pistol and a staff or a rod…" Rucas answers.

_"…The pistol is his weapon… But the rod… It is the forbidden tool… It is actually the Souleater Rod… It possesses a power… to raise the death… It can… summon the Fallen from the ground below…"_

Cobalion's word makes everyone gasps in fear. _"You all understand it, right? The one who made the Fallen appeared in the Greenleaf Forest and the Lightningrod Tower is none other than the Mad Demon, Garland the Garchomp…"_

Everything seems clear for everyone… Garland is actually the evil whom raised the Fallen from the ground…

_ "He raised the Fallen from the death. And the Pokemon whom he had killed… They were turned into the Fallen by him…"_ Cobalion explains.

"Not only that, the Souleater Rod that Garland possesses also has an ability to control anyone who is still alive too." Virizion says. Her words reminds Rucas and his friends of Celebi and Raikou…

"The one whom attacked Celebi and hurt Yggdrasil's root… That must be Garland for sure!" Anastasia cries.

"But why he had to hurt Yggdrasil's root?" Rucas asks, but the young Grovyle quickly answers his question. "… Two reasons; One, Yggdrasil possesses the power to banish the Fallen; Two, Yggdrasil's sap is said to possess the mysterious power…"

"…Since he went to the Lightningrod Tower and stole most energy from the tower… So I think that he had stolen the Yggdrasil's sap too…" Ellisk mumbles.

"Yggdrasil's sap and the energy of lightning? Such a strange combination…" Rucas analyzes his thought.

"I couldn't grasp what plan does he has… But it is not a good thing for sure…" Cobalion mumbles.

"… Judge from your action of quickly running to the Gamma City after hearing the presence of The Phantom Storm… Cobalion, you know that Garland is behind everything, right?" Rucas looks at Cobalion.

"… We are sorry for not telling you before… Everyone in The Sword of Justice knows the truth of Garland's possession of the Souleater Rod… But we didn't tell you because it is very dangerous…" Terrakion apologizes.

"But now, four of you know the truth already…" Virizion mumbles.

"Don't worry, Virizion. As the Hero of Justice, I promise that I will defeat Garland and return the peace to our land!" Rucas roars.

"Me too!" Joshua, Ellisk and Anastasia say.

"… Arceus had destined you all for this…" Cobalion mumbles.

"With four of us and three musketeers, we will defeat you, Garland!" Rucas roars.

Rucas's word seems to wake something from Cobalion's memory. "Speak about us… Virizion, where is **Keldeo**? I think that he hadn't returned to our base for several days already…"

"I completely forgot him!" Terrakion roars.

"I remembered that he departed from this place with me about two weeks ago… But we separated during our journey… I went to the Greenleaf Forest while he went to the Bluewave Sea." Virizion answers.

"Bluewave Sea, hm?" Cobalion mumbles.

"Wait, who is Keldeo?" Anastasia asks. "He is the last member of The Sword of Justice. Although he is young, he is very strong." Rucas answers.

"He went to the Bluewave Sea to investigate that place because he had heard that Fallen had made their appear there…" Virizion explains.

"…Then, we should go to the Bluewave Sea next…" Rucas says. "I don't think so… Because the Fallen had made their appear on the Bluewave Sea since two weeks ago… It means that Garland was here since two weeks ago… Going there will not help you to find him…" Terrakion shakes his head no. "… But at least, we could find some clue… Since Garland was at the Bluewave Sea, then he must have stolen something from that place…" Virizion mumbles. "And I am worrying about Keldeo… So, Rucas, please go to the Bluewave Sea and brings us back the clue of Garland and his plan…" Cobalion looks at Rucas.

"Of course, Cobalion, we will not disappoint you!" Rucas says and leaves the Musketeer Bar along with Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk, leaving only Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion in the bar.

* * *

After she realizes that Rucas and his friends have left the bar already, Virizion breaks the silences. "…Cobalion… You still do not tell them everything…" "That's right. You and Garland… There is something more than that…" Terrakion looks at Cobalion. "…There is no need for them to know this… And when the time comes, the secret will be revealed to them…" Cobalion mumbles.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: The secret reveals. Garland is actually the antagonist of this story! He is the one who raised the Fallen! He is such a bad guy!**_

_** What does Garland plan on stealing the Yggdrasil's sap and the energy from the lightning? I still do not see any connection between those things… So we must wait until we find more clues…**_


	15. Chapter 14: The Unweaving Bluewave Sea

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 14: The Unweaving Bluewave Sea**

Although STP is the biggest port in Symmetria, it still lacks one vehicle; the ship because STP has no connection to the sea. There are only three harbors in Symmetria; the Gamma Harbor in the Gamma City, the Venturnome Port in the Venturnome Harbor, and the Bluewave Harbor at the Bluewave Sea.

Bluewave Sea is the name of a sea located in the western coast of the Southern Region. The Bluewave Harbor is located at the Bluewave Sea. Since the Bluewave Sea is very humid, most water type Pokemon like to live here.

"Four ticket to the Bluewave Harbor please."

The ticket Seller hands over four Bluewave Harbor tickets to Rucas and receives 40 PokeDollar from the young Lucario. Then Rucas gives three tickets to his comrade.

"So… It will take us about three days to reach the Bluewave Harbor via ship…" Ellisk looks at the ticket.

"Seriously, Rucas. We could walk all the way to the Bluewave Sea, but why do you decide to take a ship?" Joshua crosses his arms and holds a twig in his mouth.

"Travelling by the ship is faster, and I don't want to waste our energy with a walk to the Bluewave Sea since it is quite far from here…" Rucas answers.

* * *

In the evening, the S. S. Venturnome departed from the Venturnome Port and sat sailed to the Bluewave Port. Rucas and his friends are on the ship too.

The night covered the sky after the sun departed the world. This is the midnight. Although everyone is sleeping, the young Lucario is still standing at the ship's prow and looks at the moon. For some reasons, he felt terrible…

_"RUCAS! NO!"_

_ "RRRRR!"_

Rucas holds a fist in his hand and closes his eyes tightly. Looking at the moon always brought back his painful memory…

'…Why?! Why I couldn't forget this?! I became the Hero of Justice in order to clean my sin… But… The sin is still with me… I couldn't erase it…' Rucas thinks. The clear water comes out of his eyes. It sparks brightly when is touched by the moonlight…

'…Being just the Hero of Justice is not enough… I must banish all the darkness from this world!' Rucas thinks and lets out a loud roar.

* * *

The next two days pass quickly. Rucas and his friends have nothing to do more than their usual schedule; Rucas practiced his fighting art, Joshua read a book, Ellisk ran around the ship and tried to sneak into the ship's cargo room (Which he doesn't tell anyone or Rucas will kill him in the name of justice.) and Anastasia stayed with one of her friends.

"Agh! The security system on this ship is too much! How can I sneak into the cargo and grab some treasures?" Ellisk mumbles while walking quietly around the ship.

_"…Ellisk."_

"AH!" Ellisk freezes when someone calls his name from behind. When he turns his attention to the speaker, he finds that it is no one than the young Grovyle.

"Joshua! Do not scare me like this again!" Ellisk roars angrily.

"…What are you trying to do? I saw you walking around this ship and mumbled something strange… You don't plan to steal something from this ship, do you?" Joshua gazes into Ellisk's eyes, which almost paralyze the young Helioptile.

"N..Nothing! F…Fine! I am a thief after all…" Ellisk confesses.

"…I will pretend that I know nothing, but don't let Rucas caught you red-handed or he will kill you in the name of justice." Joshua mumbles.

"D…Don't threaten me like that! … But you are right… Rucas is too serious about something like this…" Ellisk sighs.

"If the security system on this ship is too much for you, then wait a bit. We were in the Bluewave Sea already. Rucas told me tomorrow we will reach our destination." Joshua crosses his arms again.

Ellisk and Joshua walk together to the back of the ship. Because a few Pokemon usually comes here, Joshua likes to stay here and reads a book.

Ellisk looks around the sea. The Bluewave Sea is very vast. The water is indigo blue. It reflects the sunlight, makes it becomes sparkling. The sound of the wave is soothing…

"Ahh… I love this place…" Ellisk mumbles while a breeze blows through his body. "… If I were you, I will not stay in this place too long…" Joshua mumbles. "Why?" Ellisk looks at Joshua. "…Because Bluewave Sea is far more dangerous more than you thought…" Joshua answers. "Don't worry, I can swim." Ellisk replies, but Joshua shakes his head no. "I do not worry about that, Ellisk. You should know that the Bluewave Sea is the home of…"

**"BANG!"**

A sound of cannons echoes through the sea of Bluewave. It scared everyone on the S.S. Venturnome.

"…Pirate…" Joshua finishes his sentence.

* * *

A large pirate ship can be seen by everyone on S. . It quickly moves up to the S. …

_"Attention, passengers. There is a pirate ship moves up to our ship. Please go and hide in our ship's cargo room. The captain of our ship will try to negotiate with the pirate."_

After hearing the announcement from the captain, everyone on S. quickly walk up to the cargo room to hide there.

"Rucas, let's go." Anastasia says and about to go to the cargo room when Rucas doesn't move.

"Rucas?" Anastasia looks at Rucas. She can guess what Rucas is thinking…

"Anastasia, you go first, I will deal with them…" Rucas looks at the pirate ship that is sailing up to S. .

"Rucas, this is not the time for being the Hero of Justice! You couldn't deal with a whole pirate group alone!" Anastasia says.

Rucas do not reply Anastasia. He just runs up to the prow of the ship.

_"Anastasia!" _

Joshua and Ellisk run up to Anastasia. Anastasia quickly explains what just happened about Rucas's justice, and then three of them agree to follow Rucas.

At the prow of the S.S. Venturnome, Rucas is there, looking at the pirate ship, which is almost reached the S.S. Venturnome already.

Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk finally reach Rucas. They try to convince Rucas to go back, but Rucas doesn't listen to them, so they decide that they will fight alongside the Hero of Justice.

* * *

Finally, the pirate ship reaches the S.S. Venturnome. Ten pirates jump from their ship and surround Rucas and his friends.

"Hand us your money or die!" One of the pirates roars.

Rucas and his friends say nothing and prepare their weapon.

"RRR!" A group of pirates roars and attack Rucas and his friends. Lucario counters one of them with his Crystal Knuckle while sends two other pirates away with his Aura Sphere. Three pirates try to attack Anastasia, but Anastasia uses her antennas to grab two pirates and another pirate with her shield before attacks them with Dragon Breath. Two pirates are defeated easily because The Forest Swordsman's Leaf Blade and the last two pirates are zapped by The Lighting Thief.

"D…Damn it!" All pirates curse and run back to their ship.

"I will not let you go!" Rucas roars and jumps onto the pirate ship.

"Rucas! Wait! That is too dangerous!" Anastasia shouts. But then, she notices the pirate ship starts moving away from S.S. Venturnome. Worried about Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk decided to jump onto the pirate ship in the last ship…

* * *

Although there are only ten pirates that attacked the S.S. Venturnome, but there are more than hundred pirates on their ship, and…

Rucas and his friends are surrounded by a hundred pirates. They all look at Rucas with a very ferocious sight.

"Any plan, Rucas?" Ellisk whispers.

"…We will defeat them…" Rucas replies.

"Rucas, get some sense into your brain. They will KILL us instead of us killing them…" Joshua shakes his head.

"…I'd prefer to die with a weapon in my hands rather than getting sick…" Rucas mumbles.

_"And I'd prefer to let you live in despair more than die in hope…"_

A calm voice can be heard by everyone on the pirate ship. Then another Pokemon in the pirate uniform and a captain hat appears. Other pirates walk away to let him walk up to Rucas and his friends.

"At last, I finally have a chance to meet you, Hero of Justice." The pirate captain mumbles. He is a frog-like Pokemon that moves swiftly like a ninja. He has a tongue as his scarf.

"So… You are the leader of this pirate group…" Rucas mumbles.

"Yes. My name is **Seablade the Greninja**, the leader of The Seacross." The pirate captain says.

'…The Phantom Storm on the earth and The Seacross in the sea…' Rucas thinks.

"So, what will you do now, Hero of Justice? Will you draw your blade?" Seablade asks.

"Of course." Rucas equips his knuckle, but that makes Seablade sneer.

"Don't be an idiot, Hero of Justice. Once the battle starts, my minions will not hold back until they get killed or their prey is killed… Although you may survive, your friends may not…" Seablade looks at Joshua, Ellisk and Anastasia.

Rucas gasps. He forgot about his friends. He praises the justice above anything, but for some reason, he couldn't raise his weapon against these pirates…

"CLANK!"

Rucas drops his Crystal Knuckle on the floor of the pirate ship.

"Wise decision, Rucas." Seablade mumbles and looks at Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk, whom are looking at Rucas with their worried eyes, and then they drop their weapon.

"My minions, take them away and lock them in our ship's dungeon!" Seablade commands.

Eight pirates walk up to Rucas and his friends and tie them with a strong rope. Joshua and Ellisk struggle a little while Rucas and Anastasia don't move.

After finished tying Rucas and his friends, the pirates took Rucas and his friends away.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: A bit cliffhanger is not so bad, is it? Now we are in the third land, the Bluewave Sea. Rucas and his friends were captured by a group of pirates! The thing became worse…**_

_** Rucas starts acting strange for some reasons… I wonder why…**_


	16. Chapter 15: Escape to Freedom

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 15: Escape to Freedom**

Once they reached the dungeon of the pirate ship, the pirates took everyone's items, things and weapons away and untied them before they threw them into the dungeon and locked the door.

"Arr… My paws…" Ellisk rubs his paws that were tied.

Rucas and his friends look around the dungeon. There is only one more prisoner here…

"…Who are you?" Another prisoner asks. He is a blue colt with red mane and a long horn that reminds Rucas of The Sword of Justice… "My name is Ellisk. My friends and I were captured by a group of pirate…" Ellisk introduces himself. "You too?" The blue colt says before he introduces himself; " My name is Keldeo, the newest member of The Sword of Justice." "What?! You are Keldeo?" Joshua gasps. "Hm? You knew my name?" Keldeo asks. "…Actually, Cobalion and his comrades asked us to come here to find you…" Joshua answers.

Keldeo looks at Rucas and his friends before he notices something in Rucas's bag. "So, you have a Musketeer Charm… That is a proof…"

"Keldeo, how could you end up being a prisoner of a pirate?" Anastasia asks.

_"… I was investigating the presence of the Fallen in the Bluewave Sea, but one day, The Seacross appeared and tried to destroy the Bluewave Port! I tried to stop them… Well… I succeeded, but the price is I got captured by them… So what about you?"_ Keldeo tells his story.

Anastasia and her friends tell their story. Keldeo seems amazed by her tale. "What?! So the real Fallen-Waker is the leader of The Phantom Storm?!" "Yes." Joshua mumbles. "… I must find a way to escape from this place at once!" Keldeo says and dashes to the dungeon door, but it is no use, the dungeon door is too strong. "What's wrong, Keldeo?" Ellisk asks.

Keldeo looks at Ellisk and his friends. "Because I have some important detail about the Fallen! I must inform this detail to my teachers at once!" Then Keldeo continues breaking the dungeon door, but the dungeon door doesn't break even a bit.

"Hey! Calm down!" Joshua and Ellisk try to control Keldeo. Then Anastasia realizes that since he got captured by a pirate, Rucas didn't say any words…

"Rucas?" Anastasia looks at Rucas, but that makes Rucas looks back at her with a furious sight.

"Why?! Why couldn't I bring the justice to the world?! Why couldn't I banish all the darkness?!" Rucas roars before he punches the wall.

"Oh… my Arceus…" Joshua mumbles and knocks Keldeo with his Emerald Katana, before he knocks Rucas.

"What's wrong with them?" Ellisk looks at Rucas and Keldeo.

"Keldeo is hasty, but for Rucas…" Joshua mumbles and shakes his head.

"Rucas…" Anastasia looks at Rucas with her worried eyes.

* * *

"Click!"

At the evening, after sitting silently in the dungeon, Anastasia and her friends (Rucas and Keldeo are still unconscious.) heard the sound of the door, before the door opens, and two pirates walk into the dungeon. They hold a cup of several berries with them too.

"…Your dinner." A pirate who is a crocodile-like Pokemon mumbles.

Both pirates place the cup of berries in front of Anastasia and her friends. When they realize that Anastasia and her friends seem to disgust the food, another pirate who looks like Seablade, but is a lot younger and has a foam as his collar says; "You may eat it or not, it is your decision. Choose well…"

Both pirates leave the dungeon and lock the door.

Ellisk picks an Oran Berry from the cup, but Joshua protests him. "Do not eat it, Ellisk. The pirate's food is very disgusting…"

Ellisk ignores Joshua and takes a bite on an Oran Berry, but a few seconds later, he splits it out.

"See? Its taste is worse than Fallen's…" Joshua is about to mock Ellisk when he realizes that the thing that Ellisk split out is not a piece of Oran Berry, but it is a small scrap paper…

Ellisk picks a scrap paper from the floor and starts reading it…

_ ".uoy eucser lliw ew thginoT .etal peelS"_

"What?!" Anastasia says.

"Idiot… It said "Sleep late. Tonight we will rescue you."" Joshua interprets the message.

Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk look at the message. Someone will rescue them tonight?!

"Arr…"

Rucas regains his consciousness. He looks around the room and sees Anastasia and his friends. "Anastasia? Joshua? Ellisk? So, we got captured by a group of pirate. Damn it!"

Anastasia quickly explains everything that happened before Rucas fell unconscious. Rucas seems to shock. "So, Keldeo got captured by this damn pirate too…" Rucas mumbles and crosses his arms.

"Yes… But…" Ellisk hands over a scrap paper to Rucas. "It is hidden in an Oran Berry that two pirates brought to us a while ago…" Joshua mumbles.

Rucas reads the paper before he starts tearing it! "What?! Rucas! What are you doing?!" Ellisk says. "This is impossible! No pirate will help us! This is a trap! They will pretend to help you and then kill you!" Rucas roars. "How can you know?" Joshua crosses his arm. "Pirate is a group of criminal! They are the worst thing! As a Hero of Justice, I refuse to believe that they will help us!" Rucas roars.

"Maybe they aren't that bad…" Anastasia mumbles. "Whatever, I refuse to believe this!" Rucas mumbles and crosses his arms.

* * *

In the midnight, Rucas and his friends still wake up. Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk are waiting for those two pirates while Rucas couldn't sleep for some reasons…

"Click!"

The dungeon door opens again, and two pirates whom brought the dinner walk into the room.

"Will you…help us?" Anastasia breaks the silence.

"We don't have much time, lass. We must go now or others will know…" A frog-like Pokemon mumbles.

A crocodile-like Pokemon walks up to the unconscious body of Keldeo, but Rucas protests him. "Step away, you evil pirate! I will not allow you to harm the justice!"

The crocodile-like Pokemon says nothing, but the frog-like Pokemon looks at Rucas with his serious eyes. "Lucario, this is no time to play hero. Escape from this place or not, I don't care, but if you don't, your life will end after the sunrise."

Rucas says nothing and steps away, lets the crocodile-like Pokemon to carry the body of Keldeo. "Everyone ready? Follow me!" The crocodile-like Pokemon says and runs out of the dungeon, everyone (Include Rucas whom unwillingly) follows him.

Rucas and his friends follow two pirates around the ship. Leaving the dungeon made Rucas and his friends see the two pirates clearer. They are a Croconaw and a Frogadier. Now Rucas and his friends have so many questions, but a Frogadier told them not to speak now.

"Here we are…" Croconaw says.

Croconaw and Frogadier lead Rucas and his friends to the boat storage of this ship. There are many small boats in this room.

"Whew! Finally!" Frogadier says.

Croconaw places the body of Keldeo in a boat, and then he gets into that boat. "Hurry! Everyone! Before they come!" Everyone quickly gets into the boat. Rucas notices that everyone's things, items and weapons are all here too.

After everything is ready, the boat sets sail into the Bluewave Sea at night…

* * *

While rowing the boat, Croconaw starts talking;

"After we reach the shore, you all must escape from this place. It's too dangerous." "… I do not afraid of any pirate." Rucas crosses his arms. "You know nothing, Lucario. The opponent of yours is not the group of pirate, but a group of undead Pokemon…." Croconaw says.

"What?! Undead Pokemon?! Then everyone on the pirate ship is a Fallen?!" Ellisk says. "Fallen? What is it?" Frogadier asks. "… Before we tell both of you, please tell us what happened at your pirate ship… And the reason for you two to help us and abandon your group…" Joshua mumbles.

Croconaw and Frogadier look at each other, before Croconaw starts telling their story…

"_Bluewave Sea once was the realm of pirate… There are so many pirates in this sea… One of them is us "The Seacross". Unlike other pirate group, we didn't tried to rob or threaten the ship or townsfolk… All we did was just finding the hidden treasure and battling with other pirate group… But one day, other pirate group started to disappear from the Bluewave Sea. Now there was only one pirate group left, which are us. Seablade, my unc… the leader of our pirate group, tried to investigate the disappearance of other pirates group… One day, we went to the Abandoned Island in the middle of Bluewave Sea… Seablade told both of_ _us to stay at the ship… And then he and everyone went to the island... Several days later, they returned, but they weren't the same as they were… They couldn't talk or show any emotion, like a puppet… Seablade, on the other hand, still is able to talk and show emotion… But he changed… He told us to attack the ship that sets sail into the Bluewave Sea... He completely changed…"_

"_About two hours after you got captured, he told us that he will kill you all and Keldeo tomorrow… We couldn't accept this… So… We decide to help you and escape from the lifeless pirate ship…" _Croconaw finishes the story.

Everyone gasps after they hear the story from Frogadier and Croconaw, but everything seems clearer for them… Then Anastasia tells Croconaw and Frogadier about the Fallen.

"Fallen? So it means that everyone except Seablade was killed and turned into Fallen…" Frogadier mumbles. "That reminds me… A day before Seablade went to the Abandoned Island, there is a strange Pokemon came and met him… He is a scary Pokemon that looked like a shark, and he was holding a pistol and a strange rod too…"

Rucas and his friends gasp. They can grasps the identity of that Pokemon…

"**GARLAND!"** Rucas roars.

"Hm? You do know him?" Croconaw asks. "Of course! He is the one whom possesses the rod that turns the corpse into the Fallen!" Ellisk says. "So, it means Garland was here and turned everyone in The Seacross into the Fallen and brainwashed Seablade…" Joshua crosses his arms.

"…It seems that both of us share the same goal… We want to find what happened to everyone in The Seacross, and you all seem to come here to investigate about the Fallen…" Croconaw says.

After Croconaw finishes saying, the boat goes ashore. Now they have reached a beach!

"This is the Bluewave Beach. The Bluewave Harbor is not far from here, but we must find a place to rest tonight because I am very tired!" Croconaw says.

Rucas and his friends quickly found a small cave near the beach, so they pull the boat into that cave and decide to rest here for a night.

"…" Although everyone quickly goes into a deep sleep after a long day, Rucas seems not able to sleep. He always stares at a Croconaw and a Frogadier. He still doesn't trust them…

"Yawn…"

Rucas flinches when Anastasia moves and hugs him, making his face turns red. He tries to push Anastasia away, but that only makes his hand to cover in Anastasia's goo, so he gives up and lets Anastasia to hug him for a night, even thought that makes his face turns red for a whole night…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: So Garland was here… He is the cause of the problem in the Bluewave Sea…**_

_**Now Rucas and his friends are able to escape from a talon of pirate with two pirates. They still have much more things to do in this Bluewave Sea...**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Ocean Pirate

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 16: The Ocean Pirate**

The sun woke the young Lucario up. He yawns and looks around. He can see his friends, Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk are still sleeping beside him. But there are two more Pokemon too. One of them is a Croconaw in a pirate uniform while another is a Frogadier. And they are sleeping in a strange cave.

Rucas tries to stand up when he notices that his body is covered with goo!

"What?!" Rucas looks at Anastasia, before the memory of the last night flows into his head…

'The Seacross captured us, but they…' Rucas looks at a Croconaw and a Frogadier. '…Rescued us…' He started to feel grateful to those two pirates, but then, he shakes his head. 'Stop it, Rucas! Pirates are the evil being! They are against the law of justice!'

Rucas walks around the cave. There is a small pond in this cave. The water in the pond is clear and bright, so he decides to wash the goo out of his body there.

After he finishes washing the goo, a Croconaw and Frogadier were already woke up.

"How was your last night, hm?" Croconaw asks, but Rucas looks at him with the unfriendly looking. "Do not try to comfort me, pirates." "Hm? What was that reaction?" Croconaw asks again.

Before Rucas could say anything more, Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk are waking up by his voice, so he decided to shut his mouth for now.

"The last night is not a dream, isn't it?" Ellisk asks. "No. It is not the dream." Joshua mumbles. "The reality is far more cruel than the dream, especially after hearing about the Fallen…" Frogadier says.

While Joshua and Ellisk are talking with Frogadier and Croconaw, Rucas and Anastasia look at Keldeo, who is still unconscious. "Did Joshua hit his head too hard?" Anastasia says. "Maybe…" Rucas mumbles.

Anastasia turns attention to a Croconaw. "Did you say last night that the Bluewave Harbor is not far from here? If you may, please take me to that place. We need to buy some more supply as well as a medicine to cure Keldeo." "Of course, I was thinking of going to that place today. I will accompany you too." Croconaw says, but Rucas shakes his head no. "We must have someone to stay here to guard Keldeo." "Then I will" Frogadier says, but Rucas still shakes his head no. "I do not trust you more than I trust The Seacross." "… I can sense your hate toward us… Alright, I swear in the name of Arceus that I will not try to harm him or do anything bad." Frogadier swears. "Then, you may stay here. Everyone, let's go." Rucas is about to walk out of the cave when Anastasia stopped him.

"Hold on. I think we should introduce ourselves first. My name is Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra."

"Joshua Floratree the Grovyle…" Joshua mumbles.

"I am Ellisk Sparkvolt the Helioptile!" Ellisk jumps in joy.

"...My name is Rucas Couraura the Lucario. I am known as the Hero of Justice." Rucas says. Hearing the name of Rucas surprises both Croconaw and Frogadier.

"So, you are the Hero of Justice that we have heard… I have no more wonder why you hate us… Anyway, my name is **Riftblade Shuriken the Frogadier**." Frogadier introduces himself. "And my name is **Magnus Aquamarine the Croconaw**." Croconaw introduces himself.

* * *

Magnus took everyone to the Bluewave Harbor, the largest harbor in Symmetria. They walked along the Bluewave Beach to the Harbor. There are many Pokemon in this place; most of them are a water type Pokemon.

"This place is quite lively." Rucas comments.

They walked around the harbor and bought everything they want. Within about thirty minutes, they had everything they want, so they decided to go back to the cave.

"So Magnus, your surname is the same as Riftblade's. It means that both of you are sibling, right?" Ellisk asks while walking on the Bluewave Beach back to the cave. Joshua and he is walking alongside Magnus while Rucas and Anastasia are walking in front of them. "He is my cousin." Magnus answers. "And since Riftblade is the same specie as Seablade and they shared the similar name, Seablade must be the father of Riftblade, right?" Joshua guesses, but his word makes Magnus laugh. "Haha! You will never fathom this; Seablade is not the father of Riftblade, he is actually the grandfather of Riftblade." "What?!" Ellisk and Joshua say. "It's true. Seablade may look young, but his age is over 100 years! I don't know how can he live that long because he neither told me nor Riftblade. He has two children, one is Riftblade's father while another is my mother." Magnus explains.

"That explains why you became a pirate." Ellisk says, but Magnus shakes his head no. "That is not 100% true. My mother is the daughter of pirate, but my father is a great merchant of the Bluewave Port. He told me that once he saved my mother's life and both of them fell in love to each others, so Seablade decided to let my mother to marry my father, but I couldn't remember my parents's face because I grew up with The Seacross. Seablade only told me that after my parents died, he took care of me. Riftblade is my closest friend since he is my cousin and both of us are at the same age."

After telling Joshua and Ellisk his past, Magnus looks at Ellisk. "Now I have told my past already. What about you?"

Ellisk starts telling his story. "… I have an elder brother who is a Flaaffy named Lumiere. Both of us are orphaned since I was young, so I couldn't remember my parents's face. Lumiere told me that my father was an inventor while my mother was a scholar. Since both of us are orphans, Lumiere takes care of me so I respect him very much. That is my story."

When Ellisk finishes telling his story, Joshua splits the twig that he was holding in his mouth away. "I guess that since both of you have told me your story, I should tell me too. I have a younger sister named Julia the Servine. Our mother took care of us since we were children. She told us that our father died in the same day Julia hatched from the egg. The only thing we know about him is that he is a great ninja and a childhood friend of my mother. After our mother died, we still live in the Greenleaf Forest since our mother loved and cherished it very much."

After Joshua finishes his story, a smile appears on Magnus's face. "Look, I think that I started to like both of you. Maybe we could become friends…" "Me too!" Ellisk jumps in joy. "Hm… Maybe yes, maybe no…" Joshua mumbles.

* * *

As they reach the cave, they quickly had a breakfast and gave Keldeo a vulnerary, but he still stays unconscious.

"How long will he sleep?" Joshua mumbles.

"While waiting for him to wake up, we should do something such as… Trying to deal with Seablade?" Joshua says. His word shocks everyone.

"…I agree with Joshua. I couldn't let the injustice go!" Rucas crosses his arm.

"That is easy to say, but how can we do it?" Riftblade crosses his arms.

Rucas picks the map of Symmetria and opens it, then he points at somewhere in the middle of Bluewave Sea. "Magnus, you told us that Seablade and his crews went to the abandoned island in the middle of the Bluewave Sea and came back as a Fallen, right?" "… It means the answer lay on that island." Anastasia says. "That island is far and dangerous… But if you want to, I can guide you to that island." Magnus talks. "Really?! Thank you!" Anastasia claps her hands. "Then, I will stay here and guard Keldeo, okay?" Riftblade looks at Keldeo. "Okay, so when will we go?" Magnus asks.

"Now." Rucas answers.

* * *

The small boat is moving slowly on the surface of the Bluewave Sea. Rucas volunteered to row the boat.

"Beware yourself, Hero of Justice. The sea around here is dangerous." Magnus warns.

"Dangerous or not, but in the end, justice will prevail to everything… Woah!" Rucas shakes because a strong wave hit the boat. "See? The wave of the Bluewave Sea is very strong…" Magnus crosses his arms. "I am fine… Ah!" Rucas shakes again when the second wave hits the ship, but this time, the oar that Rucas was holding got washed away by the wave! Rucas tries to grab it, but it results in Rucas falls from the boat and sinks into the sea!

"Rucas!" Anastasia shouts into the sea, but Rucas didn't reply her. "…He is a steel type Pokemon… And steel has more dencity than water, so…" Before Joshua could finished his sentence, Magnus jumps from the ship and dives into the sea. "Let Magnus takes care of Rucas…" Joshua crosses his arms.

Magnus dives into the Bluewave Sea and sees Rucas is trying to swim, but the Lucario couldn't swim very well… So Magnus moves to Rucas and tries to help him, but Rucas pushes him away.

"Stop your action, Rucas, or you will drown…" Magnus speaks. (Since Magnus is a water type Pokemon, he can speak underwater. But then, something swims to Rucas! It is a feral Sharpedo!

Sharpedo opens its sharp teeth and tries to bit Rucas, Rucas struggles, but he is powerless underwater, so he easily got beaten by the Sharpedo.

"YAH!"

An axe hits the head of Sharpedo, defeats it in one hit. Magnus then swims and grabs an axe and the unconscious body of Rucas and swims back onto the surface.

* * *

"Rucas!"

Rucas opens his eyes and realizes that he is laying on the beach. Anastasia is looking at him in a close range again…

"Rucas! You were almost drown! Thank to Magnus that you are still alive. W…What?! Your face turns red again! How? The sun is too hot?" Anastasia explains everything.

"N..No." Rucas tries to move away from Anastasia. "Hold on! You still need to rest for a bit, not until Joshua and Ellisk come back!" Anastasia says.

Rucas looks around the beach. This beach is similar to the Bluewave Beach, but a little different because this beach has many strange trees grew on it, and there is a jungle behind the beach. "Anastasia, where are we?" "After Magnus rescued you, he was able to retrieve the oar that you lost and then we continued our journey. Now we are on the abandoned island, the Bluewave Island. Joshua and Ellisk went into the jungle to find the berry for our lunch…" Anastasia explains. "…Where is Magnus?" Rucas asks.

Before Anastasia could say anything, Magnus appears from the jungle, holding an axe in his hands. "Hm? Wake up already?" Magnus looks at Rucas, but the Lucario looks at him with his cold eyes before the jackal slowly walks up to him, and then he kneels down to the Croconaw. "Thank you for saving my life, Magnus. Your effort is a great lesson for me… And I need to apologize you for calling you evil and demon…"

Anastasia and Magnus are shocked by Rucas's action, but before they could do anything, Joshua and Ellisk appear from the jungle, holding several berries in their hands. "Hi! Everyone! We found lots of berries… Hm?! Rucas?!" Both Joshua and Ellisk drop their berries after seeing the action of Rucas.

Magnus sits down near Rucas. "Stand up, Rucas. I forgive you." "…Thank you, Magnus." Rucas says.

* * *

Rucas and his friends quietly had a lunch on the beach of the Bluewave Island. Rucas seems to act more friendly toward Magnus, which makes everyone happy.

"Magnus, back into when you rescued me from the Sharpedo, I saw you used an axe as your weapon…" Rucas starts another conversation.

"Hm? Yeah… I am a pirate after all." Magnus shows his axe to everyone. Magnus's axe is gleaming like the sparkling water. Somehow, it seems as the blade of the axe is made from the water itself… But the blade seems very sharp despise the shape of itself. It also requires the powerful man to wield it. "My axe is called the Sapphire Axe. It may not be very agile, but it is powerful!" Magnus says. "Really? Your weapon is like us!" Joshua and Ellisk show their weapon to Magnus. "Wow! You three have the similar weapon!" Anastasia says.

'…It is not a coincident, is it?' Rucas thinks while taking a bite at the Sitrus Berry.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Let's give a warm welcome to the next protagonist of my story, Magnus Aquamarine the Croconaw. He uses the Sapphire Axe as a weapon. Although he is a pirate, he is not evil, even Rucas had finally accepted him.**_

_** The next chapter is the chapter of the third dungeon of my story.**_


	18. Chapter 17: Seacross Grotto

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 17: Seacross Grotto**

After finishing his lunch, Rucas and his friends travel into the deep jungle of the Bluewave Island. (Before going into the jungle, Joshua warned everyone not to pick and eat the wild berry or fruit unless they ask him first because the some wild berries are poisonous. Only Joshua that can tell which berry is edible.)

"Come on, Garland or whatever… Where are you?" Rucas mumbles while walking through the deep forest. Not only the bug and poison type Pokemon that inhabited his place, but also the Fallen too…

"Fallen!?" Magnus blunts his axe at the Fallen, cleaves it into two pieces without ease.

"Then Garland is around here?!" Anastasia asks, but Rucas shakes his head no. "… Garland was here… He took The Seacross to this island for some reason… That is why the Fallen are here…"

Five Pokemon fight the Fallen along the way. The Fallen at the Bluewave Island are tougher than the Fallen in the Greenleaf Forest and the Yelspark Plain. "What made the Fallen become stronger?!" Ellisk uses a Parabolic Charge on a Fallen. "…Back into when we were at the Yelspark Plain, Garland also there too… His presence should be the reason why the Fallen at the Yelspark Plain is stronger than the Fallen at the Greenleaf Forest… But I have no idea about the Fallen on the Bluewave Island… Maybe Garland is around here… Or worse…" Joshua deals a finish blow to a Fallen.

* * *

After two hours, Rucas and his friends reach the other side of the island, where they found a huge cave!

"Look! There is a cave!" Anastasia points her paw at a cave in front of everyone.

"The answer of the chaos lied within this cave. Everyone, let's go." Magnus says and he and everyone proceed into the cave.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Ah…"

The young colt regains his consciousness and stands up. He looks around and realizes that he is in a cave on the Bluewave Beach. There is a Frogadier sitting hear him. "Finally…" The Frogadier mumbles. "Riftblade! It's you! Then, where is Magnus?! And what about the Lucario and his friends?! And where are we?! We aren't on your ship, are we?" "Hold yourself, Keldeo. I will answer everything." Riftblade says.

* * *

**Dungeon III: Seacross Grotto**

Seacross Grotto is a large cave on the Bluewave Island. Magnus told everyone that Seablade once told him this cave was the pirate's hideout, but there was a storm around this island, prevented everyone from leaving or entering this island, so this cave was abandoned. Since this grotto is located on the island, this place was dominated by water, and only Magnus that can swim and dive. Anastasia, Joshua and Ellisk can swim but can't dive, but Rucas isn't good at either swim or dive, so he has to ride someone's back in order to cross the pool or pond in the dungeon.

"Rucas, you couldn't swim? How pathetic for a puppy…" Joshua mocks with a low voice so no one could hear him.

The water-based puzzle of this place is cruel. They have to increase and decrease the water level of this place in order to proceed. Sometime they found a waterfall, which Magnus must swim onto the top of the waterfall and stop the waterfall in order to let everyone proceed.

"What?!"

Rucas picks something from the ground. It is a rope with a hook at one end of itself. "What is this? And why it is here?" Anastasia asks. "That is the Grappling Hook! We pirate used it to grab the faraway place like this…" Magnus takes the Grappling Hook from Rucas and throws the hook at a pole on the other side of the pond, and then he swings across the pond easily. "We can use it like this." Magnus says and then swings back. "Alright, since you are a pirate, you should keep it." Rucas says. "Okay." Magnus says. "…But why something like this is here?" Ellisk crosses his arms. "…Maybe some pirate is around here… Such as Seablade…" Joshua mumbles. "What?! Then Seablade is in this grotto?!" Rucas roars.

* * *

At last, Rucas and his friends reach the lowest floor of the grotto. This room is filled with water on the floor, but everyone can still walk since the water level is low. There is only one Pokemon in the room, the Greninja named Seablade.

"Seablade!" Rucas roars, turning the attention of the Greninja to him and everyone. "Hm… Finally come… The Hero of Justice… The Forest Swordsman… The Lightning Thief… The Ocean Pirate… And… The D…"

Before Seablade could finish his sentence, Magnus steps ahead and faces Seablade. "Seablade! What's wrong with you?! You weren't like this?!" "Ah… Magnus… Both you and Riftblade disappointed me… Bad children…"

After finishes his sentences, Seablade raises his left hand over his head. "Come, the beast of northwind. Defeat those scums for me!"

A loud roar can be heard after Seablade's saying, and then a Pokemon appears. He is an aqua beast with two ribbons. His movement is as graceful as the northwind.

**Aqua Beast**

**Suicune**

Suicune attacks everyone in the room with Bubble beam and Aurora Beam, which is super effective against Joshua and Anastasia, but Joshua can dodge Suicune's attack swiftly and Anastasia's high Special Defend blocks the damage from the Aurora Beam. Rucas tried to use Aura Sphere, but Suicune used the Mirror Coat to reflect his attack, so Rucas needed to use only his Crystal Knuckle to defeat Suicune. Finally, Magnus uses the Grappling Hook to grab Suicune's leg and tripped him; open the way for everyone to attack him.

* * *

Finally, after a long, fierce battle, Suicune is defeated.

"What?! Impossible!" Seablade says.

"Give up, Seablade!" Rucas says and prepares another attack, but then…

"YAH!"

A Shuriken strikes from behind Rucas and his friends hit the body of Seablade directly, causing Seablade to collapse on the floor, and then two Pokemon appear behind Rucas and his friends.

"Rucas!"

"Riftblade?! Keldeo?!" Rucas calls the name of two Pokemon.

"Whew! It seems that we made it in time…" Keldeo says.

"Don't worry about Seablade. My Shuriken will only stun him, not kill him. And it is enough to release him from The Mad Demon's grip." Riftblade crosses his arms.

Everyone turns their attention back to Seablade, but they find that the unconscious body of Seablade is glowing with an evil aura, and then a Pokemon appears from Seablade's body. He is none other than The Mad Demon…

"GARLAND!" Rucas roars.

Garland looks at Rucas and his friends with evil face. "Ha! Not bad for knowing that I was possessing Seablade's body." "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Magnus roars. "Well… Well… Well… I think that I could tell you… Because I was trying to find something in this Bluewave Sea, but it is located on this Bluewave Island, but my underlings aren't good at sea, and I had a business to do at the Lightningrod Tower too, so I purposed many pirates group and tricked them to get it for me… But this island is too tough for them, they got defeated… At least they could be good Fallen for me… Well the only one pirates group left is The Seacross, so I purposed him into helping me, but he declined… So I brainwashed him and control his body to get it for me… Although he could pass the obstacle on this island, he still couldn't get it, so after finished my business at the Lightningrod Tower, I came back to this place and possessed Seablade's body… And now, I got the thing that I want…"

Garland raises his paw, which is holding a bottle containing the clear, sparkling water. "With this, the energy of thunder and Yggdrasil's sap, the only thing that I need is that… But before I go, let me take care of the pesky…"

Garland takes his rifle out and points it at Rucas and his friends. "Do not worry. Your body could be the perfect Fallen for me… So at least you all will not die in vain… Farewell…"

Before Garland could shoot Rucas and his friends, someone grabs Garland's legs. He is Seablade.

"Garland… Stop…your…action… Or…. Cobalion….will…be…sorry…." Seablade mumbles.

"Hm! You are as annoy as ever… So let me take care of you first!"

Garland points his rifle at Seablade's chest and then…shoots him!

"NOOO!"

* * *

The bullet pierces through the Greninja's chest. The trail of red blood starts to flow from Seablade's chest…

"Hm… Maybe this is enough…" Garland mumbles and turns his attention back to Rucas and his friends. "I still want to fight you alive, so I will spare your life once more… Let's meet again…"

After finishes his speaking, Garland puts away his rifle and disappears from this place…

"SEABLADE!"

Magnus and Riftblade quickly run up to Seablade, who is nearly dead. "Ah… Magnus…. Riftblade… I am sorry…. For everything that I have done…" "NO! GRANDPA! YOU MUST NOT DIE!" Magnus roars. "…Magnus… The last pirate of the Bluewave Sea… Stay strong…For the sake of your father… Riftblade… My own flesh… One day… You must be a great ninja and surpass me…" "We will!" Riftblade and Magnus say. "Ah… My era will finally end… In the end, my life is not so bad…"

Seablade stops breathing. His heart stops beating. He had passed away from the world…

The room became silence. The clear water flows from Riftblade, Magnus and Anastasia's eyes. Ellisk and Joshua stands silently while Rucas walks up to Seablade. "… Seablade, the pirate of Bluewave Sea, may Arceus bless your soul…"

Someone touches Rucas's shoulder. He is Magnus. "… Let me take care of everything…" After finished his saying, Magnus touches Seablade's body gently and starts singing a song…

_ LXF QGFVY MVAFZ, GKFVLFU PN LXF CQU QE ZFV, VKF TJRF LXF JQAF_

_ ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GKN, ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GVTW, ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GKVZX_

_ YQ WVLLFK MXVL XVBBFYZ, LXFN VTMVNZ FYU CKVGFEDTTN_

_ PDL MXN EQK WF, LXF FYUJYC JZ ZQ GKDFT…_

While Magnus is singing, the water level of the room increased a bit, and when Magnus finished singing, the water level decreased and Seablade's body disappeared!

"… Rest in peace… Grandpa…" Magnus and Riftblade says.

"What did you do to Seablade's body?" Rucas asks.

"I buried his body within the wave of Bluewave Sea… With that song… It was passed down through my father's line, not my mother's, so only I that can sing it… When I sing it, I will gain an ability to control the wave… But since it is quite exhaust for singing it, I decided not to use it unless it is an important case…"

'What? Magnus's song… Is just like Joshua's and Ellisk's…' Rucas thinks.

"…Rucas…"

Rucas turns his attention to the caller of his name and see Keldeo, who is helping Suicune. "…Don't worry about me, I am fine…" Suicune says. "Suicune is controlled by Garland…" Keldeo says. "…Everyone, Seablade told me that if he couldn't do it, I must take you all to a place…" Suicune says and creates a warp portal. Everyone steps into the warp portal and is warped out of the Seacross Grotto.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: I think Garland is more evil than I though. He killed Seablade! Well, now Rucas and his friends will not ever forgive Garland for what he had done…**_

_** Alright, now it is chapter 17. And Rucas's Tale is about to end! Just one more "Dungeon" to go… And you could expect at least one more protagonist to appear…**_

_** The next chapter, of course, Iris's Tale.**_


	19. Chapter 18: Answer

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 18: Answer**

_ The door is behind me, the mirrors are beside me, and he is in front of me…_

_ The reflection from the mirror shows me my body. For over a decade, I had grown up from a young Pokemon into an adult. I can stand with both of my legs steadily. My skin is still violet, except my belly and tail which are lilac. I stood at about 180 centimeters height. I am now a fully grow-up Mewtwo…_

_ I look at the name in front of me… He is the one whom raised me as if I am his own daughter… He is the one whom I always call 'father'. However… The diary that he dropped in my room… Reading it shaken my faith upon him… So I decide to seek the answer today…_

_ "Father…"_

_ "Hm? Iris? What brought you here in the pass midnight? You should in your bed… Or should I say that you should stay in your room of all time?"_

_ "Father… I just… want something?"_

_ "Hm? Well… My daughter, what do you want?"_

_ "… The Answer."_

_ I show him the diary that he dropped in my room. He was shocked after seeing his diary before he quickly took it from my hand. "IRIS!"_

_ "You dropped it in my room… Yes… I had read it… And I have so many questions… Please… I want the answer of this… Is it real? Or is it just my imagination?"_

_ "Iris… What had you done… You shouldn't…"_

_ "Father… Please… The answer…"_

_ "…Iris…"_

_ "Please… Not 'yes'… Father!"_

_ "…Yes… The diary is true! You are just the creature in our project! You are not my daughter! You are nothing more than a tool! You are heartless monster!"_

_ His answer echoes in my head… Endlessly…_

_ His answer is like the hammer that shatters my heart and soul into the dust…_

_ I kneel down… I couldn't believe the word that he had been saying._

_ "Father! You lied?! Please tell me that you lied!"_

_ "Get away! Monster! You are not my daughter, so you have no right to call me father!"_

_ He changed… In only a few second… He changed from the angel into the demon…_

_ Why?_

_ Why?_

_ I keep asking 'why?" But I couldn't seek any answer…_

_ Am I the creature who really exists in this world, or am I just an illusion?_

_ My vision turns dark… I couldn't see anything more…_

_ My hearing sense disappears… I couldn't hear anything more…_

_ The last word that I can hear…_

_ "NO! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!"_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Iris's Tale starts to be more interesting… What will happen to Iris afterward?**_

_** Let's get back to Rucas's Tale!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Legend of Angel and Demon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 19: Legend of Angel and Demon**

Suicune took Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Keldeo to a lake located in the middle of the Bluewave Island. Upon reaching this place, Joshua's eyes are wide in excitement.

"Yggdrasil?!"

There is a tree in the middle of the lake. That tree is none other than the sacred Yggdrasil. But like the Forest Lake of the Greenleaf Forest, this Yggdrasil here is just the root of the real Yggdrasil.

Joshua and Magnus quickly walk up to the lake and touch the water in the lake, and then they drink the water from the lake.

"Delicious!" Magnus says.

"So pure! I couldn't believe that I could find the lake that is purer than the Forest Lake!" Joshua jumps in joy.

"This lake is the Island Lake. The water here is the only water source in the vast Bluewave Sea that is the pure water, and with the presence of the Yggdrasil's root, the water here is said to be the purest water in the land of Symmetria." Keldeo explains.

"…Garland… He wanted the water from this lake…" Suicune explains.

"What?! But why?!" Anastasia says in surprise.

"… According to his last speech… He is trying to find something… They are the Yggdrasil's sap, the energy of the lightning, the water of the Island Lake, and one more thing…" Rucas analyzes everything.

"I know what he is doing!"

Keldeo's word attracts the attention of everyone. "What?! Tell us! Keldeo!" "Of course! But we must go back to the Musketeer Bar first!" "Of course"

"I will stay here and protect the lake…" Suicune looks at the lake. "Me too!" Riftblade jumps. "…For me, Rucas, I want to go with you… I want to get a revenge… for Seablade…" Magnus says angrily. "Of course, Magnus… All of us despise Garland…" Rucas answers.

"Then, I will send you all back… Good luck…" Suicune says and warps everyone out of the Bluewave Island.

* * *

"Keldeo!"

Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion shout surprisingly when they see Keldeo, along with Rucas and his friends.

"Cobalion! Terrakion! Virizion!" Keldeo hugs his master.

"What happened?! Tell us!" Terrakion shakes Keldeo's body.

Rucas and Keldeo quickly tell The Sword of Justice the thing that happened at the Bluewave Sea. Their unbelievable story shocks The Sword of Justice quite much. "Garland… You…" Cobalion mumbles.

Virizion looks at Keldeo. "Keldeo, you said that you had found the important clue, right?" "Of course… But please… Let's get some rest first…" "Okay."

* * *

In the next morning, after the breakfast, Keldeo shows everyone an old book. It looks like a legend of something. "I got this from the Fairy Isle." Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion look at Keldeo." You went to the Fairy Isle?" "Yes."

"Wait, Keldeo, what is the Fairy Isle?" Rucas asks. "It is the small isle located quite far from the Bluewave Port. It is the home of fairy type Pokemon, and the home of legend and myth of the Pokemon world. I got this important clue from that island… Let me tell you." Keldeo says before he starts telling the legend… It is the Legend of Angel and Demon…

_"Once upon a time, there was a Pokemon… She was said to be the most beautiful, the purest and the kindest Pokemon ever… She was a fairy type Pokemon that everyone called her 'Angel'. Not only all of that, she also possessed the power to control life… So everyone loved her…_

_ One day, she fell into the grief… No one could relieve her from the eternal sorrow that she possessed… Her friend… The Pokemon who possessed the power to drain the life force of the creature was the one who made her to fall into this grieve… Because he tried to kill her beloved people, and he almost killed her…_

_ One day, she met another Pokemon… However… He is not an ordinary Pokemon… He is the demon… He is the dragon without heart and soul… The dragon, hated by the fairy, fell in love with the angel and tried to purpose her to marry him… Of course… The angel couldn't love him… So she declined his request… Enraged by the angel's word, the dragon killed the fairy cruelly… He killed her, devoured her flesh and drank her blood… The angel suffered so much. In the end, she returned to her origin, the Yggdrasil… The dragon, on the other hand, had no more love toward her and only hate remained, decided to stay with the angel… He waited for the day when the angel will rebirth from the Yggdrasil, so he will kill her again…_

_ Day by day… His blood started to dry up… His flesh started to rot away… Leaving only his bone… But the dragon still remains… With his power, the evil raised everywhere around the land… The evil called 'Fallen…'"_

Everyone acts differently after hearing the legend. Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion look at the book suspiciously. Joshua thinks of something. Ellisk and Magnus talk about the legend. Rucas closes his eyes. And Anastasia turns her face away.

"This is the huge clue. The true cause of the Fallen is not only from the Garland, but also from the Demon Dragon!" Keldeo closes the book.

"…Keldeo, are you sure this legend is true? It sounds unbelievably…" Virizion mumbles.

"And Keldeo, do not forget that the fairy type Pokemon hate the dragon type Pokemon, so maybe this legend is just a fiction…" Terrakion supports Virizion.

"…No, Terrakion, Virizion. The legends from the Fairy Isle were proved to be true by the archeologists around the Symmetria…" Cobalion shakes his head no.

"Then, the angel is actually the Yggdrasil… And the legend said that the Demon Dragon is the cause of the presence of the Fallen… But what about Garland's Souleater Rod?" Joshua asks.

"Here…" Keldeo opens the book again. "The Demon Dragon is the grand leader of the group of Fallen. And he has many dragon-type Pokemon who are his underlings, but is the leader of the Fallen… Kinda like the king and his general… The leaders of the Fallen are called "Fallen Dragon"."

_ "Fallen Dragon?!"_

Everyone says the same thing at the same times. The word 'Fallen Dragon' seems to be a great clue for everyone. "Wait… Garland is a Garchomp… A dragon type Pokemon…" Ellisk mumbles. "Then Garland is a Fallen Dragon?!" Cobalion shocks. "But if he is the Fallen, how could he talk or show his emotion?" Magnus asks. "I don't know… The library on the Fairy Isle that keeps the legend of Symmetria has nothing about the Fallen Dragon…" Keldeo shakes his head. "Hey! If the library from the Fairy Isle has nothing more about the Fallen Dragon, then why don't we go to the library of that place?" Terrakion's word acts like the light for other The Sword of Justice. "Great idea!" Virizion says. "Wait… Where?" Ellisk asks. "The Redflame Volcano. Like the Venturnome Town, the Redflame Volcano is the place that still keeps the old culture and tradition. There is a library that keeps the detail of this. We were planning to go to that place after Keldeo returned. And now Keldeo have returned… So…" Cobalion explains.

"Then let's go to the Redflame Volcano!" Magnus roars. "But how?" Ellisk asks. "Don't worry, Ellisk. We could catch a train from STP to the Redflame Volcano, which is located north of the Gamma City." Terrakion says.

"One more thing… Now Garland has the Yggdrasil's sap, the energy of lightning, the pure water… All of them represent the grass, electric and water… Three type of Pokemon that is weak against the dragon type Pokemon… And the last type that's weak against the dragon type is the fire type… So maybe the last thing that Garland is trying to find is at the Redflame Volcano…" Ellisk says.

"What?! Then we couldn't wait any longer! Let's go!" Rucas says before he realizes that today in the Venturnome Town is hotter than ever. "Gee… So hot…" "Rucas, now it is summer already…" Anastasia explains. "That reminds me… A few days later… There will be a summer festival be held in the Venturnome Town…" Virizion mumbles. "Really?! Then let's go to the Redflame Volcano today or we may miss the festival! I want to go to this festival with everyone!" Anastasia says cheerfully and hugs Rucas, which makes Rucas's face turn red again...

"Agreed. Let's go because I also don't want to miss this festival…" Terrakion says before he walks out of the Musketeer Bar along with Anastasia, Magnus, Joshua, Ellisk, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**Dragon of Vale: One more dungeon to go before the end of Rucas's Tale. I am sorry because this chapter is quite short.**

**You may notice that Joshua the Grovyle, the grass type Pokemon, joined during the first dungeon, which located in the forest, Ellisk the Helioptile, the electric type Pokemon, joined during the second dungeon, which located in the thunder field, Magnus the Croconaw, the water type Pokemon, joined during the third dungeon, which located in a sea, so the forth dungeon, which located in the volcano, so the next protagonist must be a fire type Pokemon…**


	21. Chapter 20: A Night on the Train

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 20: A Night on the Train**

After a lunch, Rucas and his friends along with The Sword of Justice went to STP to buy a ticket to Redflame Volcano. At STP, they learned that the Redflame Volcano, which is in the Western Region, is a part of Symmetria Range, a range of mountain that ran across the northern Symmetria. There are three major mountains of the Symmetria Range; The Redflame Volcano, the , which is located north of Venturnome Town in the Eastern Region of Symmetria, and the Indifrost Glacier, which is located in the Northern Region of Symmetria. There is a train that links three mountains together, but for now, everyone's destination is just the Redflame Volcano. Since it will take them several days to reach the Redflame Volcano, Cobalion and Rucas decided to take a luxury train that every group has their own room for resting. Rucas and his friends are in a room while The Sword of Justice are in another room.

"It will take us two days to reach the Redflame Town, the small and old town that is located at the base of the Redflame Volcano." Terrakion explains while everyone is sitting in their private room in the train. Cobalion, Virizion and Keldeo left their room for a walk. Rucas and Anastasia were sleeping after a long, tired day.

"Terrakion, have you ever been to the Bluewave Sea?" The Ocean Pirate opens the conversation.

"Yes, why?"

"Then, do you know Seablade?"

"Ah… He was our old friend. He was a notable pirate because he was the only pirate that wasn't bad… And he lived for many years… And Magnus, did you say that you are his descendant?"

"Yes… But I am not his true flesh. His true flesh is my cousin, Riftblade the Frogadier."

"I see."

After talking with Terrakion, Magnus, Joshua and Ellisk decided to leave their room and go to the restaurant of the train to have a dinner.

* * *

While having a dinner, a Pokemon that looks like a chicken who is dressed in a rock-musician suit appeared and walked into the restaurant. The other passengers who were having a dinner, after they noticed that the chicken Pokemon is coming into the restaurant, they screamed in delight and quickly ran up to him.

"WOW! Look who is this? The rock star!"

"WEEE! It's you!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Joshua and Magnus looks at everyone in the restaurant that are asking the chicken Pokemon for his autograph and to take a picture with them. "It seems that chicken is not an ordinary Pokemon…" Magnus mumbles while he takes a bite at a Sitrus Berry. "He is a very popular rock musician star. His name is **Blazus Flamestrike the Combusken **of 'The Season'." Ellisk explains and drinks the MooMoo Milk. "…Hm… The Pokemon who possesses an ability to wake the mad beast within the body of Pokemon…" Joshua mumbles and crosses his arm. "Joshua!" Ellisk and Magnus look at Joshua to hush him. "Or am I wrong?" Joshua looks at Magnus and Ellisk craftily. "Joshua, please, not here." Ellisk begs. "Fine." Joshua finally closes his mouth.

Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus continue having a dinner silently. According to Ellisk, The Season is one of the most popular rock bands of Symmetria. The member of The Season represented each season of the year. The vocalist is **Rosetta the Roserade**, whom represented spring. Blazus the Combusken, the guitarist of the band, represented summer. The drummer, **Dustrom the Sandslash**, represented autumn. And **Taika the Walrein**, the one whom played the base and the leader of The Season, represented winter.

"Because I grew up in the sea, I have never heard of them before." Magnus finishes his dinner.

"Me too. In the sacred Greenleaf Forest, we don't need the sound of something like that; just the whisper of forest is enough." Joshua holds a twig in his mouth.

A moment after Magnus, Joshua and Ellisk finish their dinner, Blazus walks pass them and sit down on the chair near the table next to them. He seems to be very tired.

"See? Being famous is not always good…" Magnus looks at Blazus.

* * *

The first day and night passed slowly, as well as the second day. Everyone has nothing to do. The Sword of Justice always walk around the train in order to keep this train in peace. Rucas and his friends have nothing to do more than sitting in their room and talk with their friends. Finally, in the second night, Rucas decided to play chess with everyone. He defeated Anastasia, Ellisk and Magnus easily, but not for Joshua.

"…Checkmate."

Joshua's word shocks everyone. The word 'Checkmate' was always be said by Rucas, but this time, it is Rucas whom hears this word from his opponent.

"… I give up. Joshua, you are more skilled than me…"

"Wow! Joshua! I have never known that you are the master of chess!" Anastasia says cheerfully.

"Being a swordsman, I must train both my body and mind. Chess is one of the best ways to train my mind. That is why my chess skill is better than everyone." Joshua mumbles quietly.

"Yawn…" Ellisk yawns and then quickly goes into a slumber.

"Chess is so boring… Hm… It is so late…" Magnus looks at the clock on the wall. It is 10:00 P.M. already. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we will have so many things to do…"

Everyone agrees with Magnus, so they decide to go to bed.

* * *

_ "Monster!"_

_ "You kill our maiden!"_

_ "Get out of here!"_

* * *

"AHH!"

Rucas screams and wakes up. He looks around the room. It is already the night. Everyone is still sleeping.

Rucas sighs. It is another nightmare… But with it, Rucas couldn't sleep anymore. He looks at the clock and realizes that now is about 3:00 A.M., so maybe he could get some night walk.

Rucas gets out of his bed and about to leave the room when he realizes that Anastasia is not here. He remembers that Anastasia was here before he slept. Maybe she left the room to get a night walk too?

Rucas leaves the room. The night on the train is so peaceful. The only sound that he could hear is the sound of the running train. The tranquility of the night is… good for Rucas. He loves this…

Not too far from their room, Anastasia is there. She is standing beside the window of the train, looking outside.

"Anastasia?"

Rucas's voice turns the attention of the young Goodra to the Lucario. She seems a bit surprise after she saw Rucas.

"Rucas? So that scream was you…"

"Hm?!"

"I heard a sound of screams from our room… And then you came… You have a nightmare, right?"

"How could you know? Did you… have a nightmare too?"

"… You are right… I always have a nightmare… Every night… I always scare to close my eye… I scare that I will not open my eye and see the world again…"

Hearing Anastasia's word reminds Rucas of when both of them reached Gamma City. Anastasia said that the reason why she was travelling around Symmetria is because she was finding someone, but before she could tell who, The Phantom Storm attacked them…

"…Anastasia… Back when you said that you were finding someone… Who is that 'someone'?"

"… My family."

That is an unexpected answer. Rucas thought that her answer would be just one person like 'my father', 'my mother', 'my brother', 'my sister' or 'my friend'. He didn't expect that Anastasia was trying to find her whole family.

"… I am an orphan. I grew up in the lonely village south of Symmetria… With my friend… After I evolved, I decided to go on a journey to find my family… My friend at the village tried to stop me… She said that the outside world, especially the Symmetria is too dangerous for me, so I escaped from that village… alone."

"… Anastasia… Your friend was right… The world is very dangerous… You shouldn't leave your village… Especially leaving alone."

Anastasia looks at Rucas with a strange face. It is a face that is filled with sorrow and anger.

"I know it! But… But… I don't want to live alone anymore…"

"Hm? Then it means the village that you grew up is not good?"

"No… Although it is quite small and solitary, everyone there was nice to me. The only bad thing is… I was the only dragon type Pokemon who lived in that village."

Rucas nods. Dragon type Pokemon usually lives separate from other Pokemon, so it is not often to see a dragon type Pokemon alone. That is why Rucas was amazed when he saw Anastasia at the Travelling Center.

"… I am sorry, Anastasia."

"Never mind, Rucas… Whew! Thank you for listening to my story! Now it is my turn…"

"What?!"

"I have shared you my story already! Why don't you share yours? How could you become the Hero of Justice? And why?"

Rucas secretly thanks the darkness around himself, or else Anastasia would see that his face is turning pale.

"I just… want to banish the darkness from the world… In order to create the world without the darkness, I decided to become the Hero of Justice…"

"… Is it… really necessary?"

"Hm?!"

"The darkness… Is it really necessary for you to banish all the darkness? Don't you think that the darkness maybe good?"

"Never! Darkness is the bane of light, of all good! I will never let the darkness to cover the world, or else I choose to die!"

"…Rucas… Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is an important day…"

"Right."

Rucas and Anastasia walk together back to their room. They lay down on the bed and quickly fall into the deep slumber…

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: In this chapter, we learned Anastasia's past. She is an orphan, poor soul…**_

_** Alright, the next chapter is the Redflame Volcano!**_


	22. Chapter 21: The Blazing Redflame Volcano

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 21: The Blazing Redflame Volcano**

The train from STP finally reached the Mountain Station. Rucas and his friends, along with The Sword of Justice got out of the train. Finally, they reached their destination, the Redflame Town.

Redflame Town is not as big as the Venturnome Town, but not as small as the Solar Village. Most Pokemon who live here are the fire type Pokemon. The houses here are built in the ancient way, such as using the wood as a material. The villagers here dress in an ancient uniform. Some men in this town do not wear the shirt, and some villagers have color paint on their body and face.

"So, this is the Redflame Town…" Anastasia looks around the town.

"Everyone, this Redflame Town values the old culture and do not tolerate the outsider whom tarnish or say something offensive to their culture, so beware." Terrakion warns.

"Let's divide our group. Virizion, Keldeo, Rucas and Anastasia, come with me. We will go to the library to find the clue about the Fallen Dragon. Terrakion, you go with Rucas and his friends and ask the villagers around here. They may give us some useful clue…" Cobalion commands.

Everyone agrees with Cobalion. Then Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Rucas and Anastasia walk away to the library of the town, and Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus, along with Terrakion, explores the town.

* * *

"Gee… This town is so hot…"

Ellisk mumbles while looking around the town.

"See that volcano?" Terrakion looks at the volcano behinds the town. "That is the Redflame Volcano, the source of the heat of this town."

"Gahh… I accept that even I couldn't stand the heat like this very well…" Joshua whips his sweat.

"Let's find something to drink." Magnus suggest.

Joshua and his friends walk up to the store, but they find that there are two Pokemon stand in front of the store. One of them is Blazus the Combusken, the rock star of The Season, and another is…

"Blasphemy! Your action is the crime of your soul!"

A Charmeleon points his claw at Blazus. The Charmeleon dresses in the opposite way from Blazus. He does not wear the shirt, only his below part that is covered by the cloth. He has many color paintings on his arms, chest, tail and face.

"Hm! Do not say something like that to me. You know nothing about me!" Blazus says angrily.

"Do not speak like that! You rarely come back to this sacred soil, but with the appearance like that? Unacceptable!" The Charmeleon roars.

"Gahh! Your old fool! You just stick to the old culture too much! This world needs to walk forward, not to dive into the past!" Blazus roars.

"This sacred soil needs no abomination like that! You should give your contrition to the god of mountain…" Charmeleon speaks.

"Never! I have done nothing wrong! You stupid jerk!" Blazus roars and walks away.

"Blasphemy! The wrath of the god of volcano will curse you with the eternal damnation!" Charmeleon roars before walking to the opposite direction of Blazus, passing through Joshua and his friends.

"…" Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus have no word left for the thing that has just happened.

"See? The villagers here are very strict to their culture…" Terrakion mumbles.

Terrakion, Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus walked into the store and bought different drinks. Terrakion bought the Fresh Water. Joshua brought the Lemonade. Ellisk brought the MooMoo Milk. And Magnus brought the Soda Pop. After they left the store, they continued finding the clue about the Fallen Dragon from the villagers, but none of them could give them any useful clue. All of them said that the Fallen is the corpse of the dead Pokemon that was raised by the dark god who opposed the god of good, so in order for the dead Pokemon here for not to be turned into a Fallen, the corpse of the dead Pokemon will be burnt to ashes, not to be buried like other funeral.

'This town is stranger than I thought…' Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus think.

* * *

At the library, everyone is reading the book, while Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo, Rucas and Anastasia are finding the legend of the Fallen Dragon.

Rucas puts the book back onto the shelf after he realizes that the book that he just read is not the one he wants, and then he picks another book from the shelf.

"History of Symmetria?" Rucas reads the label of the book. That reminds him, he doesn't know much about the history of Symmetria, so he decides to read it.

The book said that land here is not the Symmetria as everyone knows. Symmetria was once the land knew as 'Land of Origin'. Land of Origin is recorded as the first land the god Arceus created after he created the universe of Pokemon. During several centuries ago, the phenomenon called 'The Distortion of Time and Space' occurred. This phenomenon will cause the thing in the current era to be sent to another era or bring the thing from another era to this era, as well as send the thing here to another space or bring the thing from another space to this space. The Distortion of Time and Space caused the Land of Origin to be twisted. As a result, some parts of the Land of Origin were sent to another era or space, and some parts from another era or space were brought to this land. Some areas, such as the Venturnome Town, didn't exist in the Land of Origin before while some areas, such as the Gamma City, did exist in the Land of Origin Thus, the Land of Origin was changed its name to 'Symmetria'. The name 'Symmetria' represent that this land finally reached its balance after getting distorted. And with the blessing of the god Arceus, everyone believed that nothing will be able to disrupt the balance of the Symmetria.

'Symmetria is such a land with a long history…' Rucas thinks. But since this book has nothing about the Fallen Dragon, Rucas puts it back to the shelf and continues finding the book about the Fallen Dragon, but most books hold no record of the Fallen Dragon. Some books say about the Fallen, but no book says the origin of the Fallen clearly.

'So… The origin of the Fallen was only recorded in the legend… But there is still no prove about it…' Rucas thinks. After several hours, Rucas gave up. He is so hungry and he couldn't focus in finding the book.

Rucas leaves the Redflame library and meets Cobalion, Virizion, Keldeo and Anastasia outside the library. Neither The Sword of Justice nor Anastasia could find the book about the Fallen Dragon, and now it is noon, so everyone decided to have a lunch.

At the restaurant, Rucas's group meets Terrakion's group.

"Fine anything?" Terrakion asks.

"…No." Virizion shakes her head no.

"Me neither! No villagers could tell us anything! I don't know if they know nothing or they do not want to help us since we are the outsiders." Terrakion says with an unpleasant voice.

"Is our journey to this place end in vain?" Ellisk asks with a worried voice.

"Hey! Don't give up your hope, lad. We may not be able to find anything about the Fallen Dragon, but at least we are almost sure that this place is the last target of Garland…" Terrakion cheers up, but then, his stomach starts growling.

"First, let's have a lunch." Keldeo says.

* * *

Everyone had a lunch together. The lunch went silently. But after they finished their lunch…

"CRASH!"

Before Rucas and his friends could grasp everything, they saw several huge lava-cloaked rocks fell from the sky!

"WHAT?!" Rucas drops his Oran Berry.

"The volcano is erupting!" Terrakion stands up and quickly runs out of the bar.

Rucas is about to follow Terrakion when Cobalion grabs his arm and looks at him with the eyes that tell him 'Leave it to Terrakion. You and your friends should stay here.' Rucas was about to tell Cobalion that he couldn't let the injustice go any further when he notices something strange…

Rucas looks around the restaurant. Although the volcano outside is erupting, other villagers are acting like nothing happened…

After a while, Terrakion came back, but the volcano outside is still erupting. "How about it, Terrakion?" Anastasia asks with a worried voice. "Blast! They didn't allow me to go to the Redflame Volcano! They told me that the Redflame Volcano is the resting place of the sacred volcano god, and the eruption of the volcano is the wrath of the god! Hm!" Terrakion says angrily and stomps his foot on the floor.

'That's why no villager acts panicky…' Rucas thinks.

"So… What to do next? Do we just have to sit here and wait without doing anything?" Magnus asks.

"… I afraid you are right…" Virizion mumbles.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Welcome to the town of Redflame, where everyone respects and values the ancient culture. It seems a bit like the Venturnome Town, but they are completely different.**_

_** So what will Rucas and his friends do after the volcano stops erupting?**_


	23. Chapter 22: The Volcano Guardian

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 22: The Volcano Guardian**

About thirty minutes have passed. Now the volcano has stopped erupting already. Rucas and his friends, along with The Sword of Justice, are standing in the town. The Sword of Justice are helping the Pokemon that got injured by the disaster. Luckily, the building in the town didn't get much damage from the falling rocks. It seems that the buildings in this town are built with the special material to prevent the damage from the eruption.

"Rucas."

Terrakion walked up to Rucas and his friends.

"How about everyone?" Anastasia asks with a worried voice.

"Most villagers are fine since they are the fire type Pokemon. Some travelers got injured, but no one got the harsh injure." Terrakion reports.

"Thant's good." Joshua crosses his arms.

"The Sword of Justice will continue helping the town. Rucas and everyone, Cobalion told me to tell you that you are free to do anything now." Terrakion says.

"Understood." Rucas answers, and then Terrakion walks away.

"So… What should we do… Hm? Rucas? Your Crystal Knuckle…" Anastasia points her paw at Rucas's Crystal Knuckle. There are some scratches on it. "Oh… Since I left the Solar Village, I have no time to take care of it." Rucas looks at his weapon.

"Hey! Everyone! I heard that the Redflame Town has many famed Blacksmith. So maybe we should visit the blacksmith and let him to polish your weapon?" Ellisk gives an idea, but Joshua shakes his head no. "No way, Ellisk. The town now is not in a good condition. I don't think there will be any blacksmith that will do his job for now…"

"Everyone, while I was in the library, I heard that there is a blacksmith who lived just outside the town!" Anastasia speaks. "Hm?" Everyone looks at Anastasia. "There is a small place just outside the town called 'Flare Ravine'. Once the legendary blacksmith of this town lived there, and now, his descendant is living there, inherited his ancestor's work as a blacksmith!" Anastasia finishes saying, and Rucas picks the map of the Symmetria. "Hm… The Flare Ravine is protected by the ravine, so it should be safe from the eruption, and the blacksmith should still working." "Got it! Let's go!" Magnus says.

* * *

Rucas and his friends left the town and went to the Flare Ravine. Flare Ravine is just a small ravine, but the ravine itself is very strong and sturdy, so nothing in the ravine will get the damage from the eruption. Rucas and his friends took only ten minutes to reach the solitary house in the Flare Ravine, which is the house of the descendant of the legendary blacksmith. In front of the house is a board with the fading word that couldn't be read by anyone.

Rucas and his friends enter the house, but there is no one in this place.

"Is there anybody here?" Rucas shouts.

After Rucas shouted, someone appeared from the inner area of the house.

"A strange meeting at a time like this..."

Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus gasp. The blacksmith of this place is none other than the Charmeleon that they met in the morning!

"Young travelers, the reason that destined you to visit this place is only one, right?" Charmeleon asks. He seems to be more calm than in the morning.

"Greeting, the great blacksmith of the Redflame Volcano. My name is Rucas the Lucario, the Hero of Justice…" Rucas introduces himself.

"Hero of Justice… The one whom fights for the world without the darkness…" Charmeleon mumbles.

"I want you to polish my weapon." Rucas hands over his Crystal Knuckle to the Charmeleon. The Charmeleon received it from Rucas and started checking it.

After a few second, the Charmeleon picked something inside the Crystal Knuckle. It is a scrap piece of white bandage. "You protected both your hands and your weapon very well…"

"What do you mean? Just looking at the scrap bandage and you can say something like that?" Joshua crosses his arms. And then everyone just notices that both of Rucas's hands are wrapped in a white bandage. "I usually wrap a bandage around my hands. It will protect my hands from getting serious damage and it slightly increases my fighting technique." Rucas explains.

After a while, the Charmeleon returned the Crystal Knuckle to Rucas. "I have no reason to take care of it. The Crystal that is made into your weapon is so pure and clear… You can just polish it by yourself."

"Thank you." Rucas receives his weapon back.

And then…

"BANG!"

The door opens with a loud noise, and then five Pokemon walk into the house. They are the Honchkrow, Toxicroak, Rhyperior, Machamp and Drapion! All of them wore the uniform of The Phantom Storm and held a rifle in their hand.

"You! The Phantom Storm!" Rucas roars.

"Hm? The Hero of Justice is here?! Well… We don't have any time for you…" Toxicroak says, and then five Pokemon turn their attention of the Charmeleon.

"Blacksmith, you have the Blancer and the Noiria, right? Hand over it to us or face the death!" Honchkrow roars.

"… If you desire one, you should spend your effort by finding it by yourself." Charmeleon answers.

"I say give them to us!" Rhyperior roars.

"… I couldn't fathom the identity of yours, but I can fathom that your heart are covered by the evilness…" Charmeleon mumbles.

"Stop mumbling and give us the Blancer and the Noiria!" Machamp roars and points the rifle to the Charmeleon.

"You! You are doing against the law of justice again!" Rucas says and equips his weapon.

"You will fight us again? I warned you that with the power from our master, we are a lot tougher than before!" Machamp mocks.

Rucas doesn't answer anything and looks at his friends. Anastasia is wielding her Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield. Joshua is wielding his Emerald Katana. Ellisk is wielding his Topaz Daggers. And Magnus is wielding his Sapphire Axe. However, Rucas is surprised when he saw the Charmeleon is wielding a weapon in his paw too. "… I have no knowledge of your existence, but with my spear, I will expel you from this sacred soil!" Charmeleon roars and turns his attention to Rucas and his friends. "Hero of Justice, please help me in expelling the evil beings!"

Rucas and his friends nod. And then the battle begins!

* * *

The battle quickly ended with the victory of the Hero of Justice and his friends.

"Damn you! Everyone! Run! If that damn blacksmith doesn't give them to us, we will just have to find it by ourselves!" Honchkrow roars, and then five The Phantom Storm quickly run away from the house.

Charmeleon turns his attention to Rucas and his friends. "You have my gratitude for helping me expelling them from my place. My strength is not enough for me to do it alone. Anyway…" Charmeleon focuses his attention to Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus. "Could I see your weapon?" "Why?" Three Pokemon asks. "… It is almost impossible to make a weapon from the gem like that, even my grandfather, the one whom was known as the legendary blacksmith, couldn't make the weapon from that material." Charmeleon answers.

Joshua, Magnus and Ellisk show their weapon to the Charmeleon. After looking at them for a while, Charmeleon spoke up. "… Your weapon… possessed the power… like mine…" Charmeleon shows his weapon to everyone. It is a long spear. The blade that is made from the ruby is glowing like as it is the blazing flame. The pole of the land is long. "This is my weapon, the Ruby Spear. Its blade was made from the ruby. No blacksmith in this existence could make the weapon like this… And it possessed the power of fire…. Like your weapon… They possessed the power of forest, water and thunder in order. And you…" Charmeleon turns his attention to Rucas. "Your weapon also possessed the power… But it is the power of light."

"Hm… Anyway, Charmeleon, those criminals said that they wanted the Blancer and the Noiria… What is the Blancer and the Noiria?" Magnus asks.

"Blancer and the Noiria is the rare ore used for forging a weapon. The balancer is pure white, while Noiria is deep black. They are very rare and can only be found in the Redflame Volcano. I own them, but only little…" Charmeleon explains.

"Rucas, it has the high possibility that the Blancer and the Noiria are the things that Garland wants." Ellisk says.

"What?!" Rucas says and turns his attention to the Charmeleon. "Charmeleon, where could the Blancer and the Noirus be found?" "You are the outsider, so you have no right to know it. And if you know, it is located in the sacred Redflame Volcano, the forbidden area." Charmeleon crosses his arms. "Charmeleon, don't be silly. Those criminals said that they will get the Blancer and the Noiria by themselves, so they will break into the Redflame Volcano for sure."

"What?!" Charmeleon says in surprise. "Blasphemy! I must go to that place at once before they could get the hand on the Blancer and the Noiria! I must protect the sacred soil from the evil being!" Charmeleon roars.

"Let's go with you. We will help you to protect this place." Rucas says.

"… Usually, I'd hate to get the help from the outsiders… But in a time like this… Alright… You all may come with me. I will take you to the location of the Blancer and the Noiria." Charmeleon says.

"Yeah! Thank you, Charmeleon." Magnus says.

"And… I haven't told you my name yet. My name is **Leonel Novaflare the Charmeleon**. May the god of volcano bless you all." The Charmeleon says.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: And now, please give a big hand to the next protagonist of this story, Leonel Novaflare the Charmeleon. He uses the Ruby Spear as his weapon. He seems to be more mature than Magnus, Ellisk and Joshua.**_

_**This chapter is quite boring, I am sorry.**_


	24. Chapter 23: Binding Blood

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 23: Binding Blood**

"Blasphemy!"

Leonel roars after everyone returned to the town. But they found that the town was almost completely destroyed! Rucas and his friends remembered that before they went to Leonel's house, the town wasn't damaged as badly as this…

"A while ago… The volcano erupted again… But that eruption was very harsh…" Terrakion explains sadly.

"How could it be? The god of volcano was angry again?" Anastasia asks.

"No way! The god of volcano will never deliver the judgment as harsh as this! Something wrong is occurring at the sacred volcano of Redflame!" Leonel roars.

"Hm? Who are you?" Terrakion looks at Leonel.

"My name is Leonel Novaflare the Charmeleon. I am the one known as the descendant of the legendary blacksmith." Leonel introduces himself.

"… Fire too…" Terrakion mumbles.

"Hm?" Everyone looks at Terrakion.

"N…Nothing! A..Anyway! What will you all do next" Terrakion quickly changes the topic.

Leonel looks at the Redflame Volcano faraway. "I desire to know everything. As The Volcano Guardian, I must go onto the Redflame Volcano and meet the god of volcano…"

"Wait, you are the guardian of this volcano?" Anastasia asks.

"It is the blood, young lady. My family is not just the line of the blacksmith. The male child that was born in my family must inherit the duty from his father as the guardian of this sacred soil and the voice of the god. I am the only one whom is able to speak and listen to the god's voice. And I will continue doing this duty as long as my flame is still blazing." Leonel mumbles.

"Cool!" Anastasia says cheerfully.

"Then, I will report this to Cobalion. You all go ahead to the Redflame Volcano." Terrakion concludes everything and walks away.

Leonel leads everyone to the gate from the town to the Redflame Volcano. After he spoke to the gatekeeper, the gatekeeper decided to allow Rucas and his friends to go to the Redflame Volcano along with Leonel.

* * *

Before Rucas and his friends reach the Redflame Volcano, they must pass through the Redflame Volcano Trail first.

During the journey through the Redflame Volcano Trail, Rucas had to use his Aura Sphere to break the rock that blocked their way in order to proceed.

"We can proceed now." Rucas mumbles after he broke the rock that blocked their way.

"Hey, Leonel." Ellisk calls the name of the Volcano Guardian.

"You desire something?" Leonel asks.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, but could you tell us a bit of yourself?" Joshua crosses his arms.

"… I demand the reason." Leonel mumbles.

"Because Ellisk, Joshua and me are friends! And I think that we will become your friends too!" Magnus tells Leonel the reason.

"… I was given birth on the land of this sacred soil. Follow the lead of my father; I became the Volcano Guardian in order to follow his step." Leonel speaks softly.

"…You tell us the thing that we already known." Joshua holds a twig in his mouth.

"...The rest of my life story is not very satisfied to acknowledge." Leonel looks up onto the sky.

"Don't worry! Our pasts are not very nice too!"

Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus started telling Leonel their life story. Leonel listened to them calmly.

"…" Leonel became silent after hearing the story from Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus.

"So, Leonel, let's share your story with us." Ellisk speaks.

Leonel was about to say something before he notices something. Someone is standing in front of everyone! That Pokemon is none other than Blazus the Combusken!

"You!"

Leonel quickly walked up to Blazus and pointed his spear at the Combusken.

"How dare you step onto this sacred soil?!"

Blazus looks at Leonel. "Sigh… This is not my lucky day to meet you, Leonel. It is such a bad luck to meet you twice a day."

"I demand your answer!" Leonel roars.

"What's wrong with me? I am the resident of the Redflame Town too, so I have a right to come here." Blazus answers.

"Blasphemy! You ran away from our tribe and you still call yourself the resident of this sacred flame?!" Leonel roars.

"I have done nothing wrong, Leonel. I chose this path on my own, and my blood still is bound to this place!" Blazus roars and walks away.

"ARRH!"

Leonel breathed a flame from his mouth and rapidly punched the rock beside him.

"Leonel! Calm down!" Anastasia says.

* * *

Everyone decided to rest a bit at the Redflame Volcano Trail since Leonel became very mad after his meeting with Blazus.

"Leonel, are you alright?"

Anastasia asks after Leonel seemed to calm down.

"…That Combusken…" Leonel mumbles.

"So… You knew him, right?" Rucas asks.

"… He is… my half-brother."

Leonel's answer shocked everyone. Leonel and Blazus shared the same bloodline?!

"What?!" Everyone says.

"He is my half-brother. Both of us shared the same mother, whom is a female Pyroar, but our fathers are the different species of Pokemon. His father is a Blaziken while my father is a Charizard." Leonel speaks.

Everyone gasps. Both Leonel and Blazus have the same mother, but their nature and characteristic are completely different!

_"…Before I was born, my mother got married with my father, whom is the son of the legendary blacksmith. My father and my mother loved each other very much. But thing changed after my father died when I was at the age of four. My mother was forced to marry with a Blaziken. My mother still loved my father, but since it was the will of her parents, my mother couldn't disobey it. Thus that is how Blazus was born. However, Blazus and I despised each other because both of us had a different idea of life. He desired to live in a big city while I desired to inherit the step of my father's line. After our parents died… Blazus went to the city while I stayed here. That's all."_

Leonel's story shocked everyone very much, especially Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus. Joshua's sister Julia, Ellisk's brother Lumiere and Magnus's cousin Riftblade don't have any problem with Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus, but Leonel's half brother and Leonel hate each other very much.

"So that's why your name is Leonel, despite you are being the Charmeleon, right?" Joshua crosses his arms.

"That is correct. My mother came up with this name for her male Litleo son, but since I was the only child of my parents, my mother decided to give the name 'Leonel' to me. She told me that she wanted me to grow up and become the blazing lion-hearted Charizard." Leonel explains.

"Your name's meaning is very deep! Mine is only because I am a Pokemon with much power." Magnus explains his name's origin.

"Mine is from 'Electric' and '-lisk'." Ellisk explains.

"My name has no significant reason. My mother gave me that name because my father also has the name start with 'J'." Joshua splits his twig away.

"Hm… Well… My name is from my specie." Rucas crosses his arms.

"…" Anastasia doesn't say anything. Rucas knows that Anastasia doesn't know the true origin of her name because she is the orphan since she was born…

"Everyone, we couldn't waste anymore time. Let's proceed." Leonel speaks up.

* * *

The rest of the journey on the Redflame Volcano Trail went silently. Rucas and his friends didn't say anything because they were shocked by the story of the Volcano Guardian.

Rucas is thinking of himself about his adventure. The journey through many placed seemed to change him quite much. He started to wonder about the thing that he was doing. 'The living creature of this world… They all possessed the different story… Happy… Sad… Anger… Sorrow… Why? Why the justice doesn't exist within this? Why everyone has the different living story?! I couldn't bring the justice like this to everyone since it is the will of the god Arceus to let everyone has the different life story that they couldn't choose… WHY?!'

Rucas roars without notice and punched the rock. Everyone looks at Rucas in surprise.

"Rucas?!" Everyone looks at Rucas.

"N…Nothing. I just… worry about the Redflame Volcano. Maybe Garland is already there. Let's hurry."

Everyone noded, and then they sprints their step until they finally get out of the Redflame Volcano Trail and reach the cavern that will leads them into the inner area of the Redflame Volcano. The entrance of the cavern is very small. Everyone can sense the heat wave coming from the inside of this cavern. Rucas and Joshua seemed to hate the hot temperature like this since they have the type-disadvantage against the fire type.

"Everyone… This is… the sacred cavern of the Redflame Volcano, the Inferno Cavern." Leonel mumbles.

"Inferno Cavern? What is it?" Anastasia asks.

"The mine with the abundant source of ore. Blancer can be found here too." Leonel explains.

"Let's not waste our time anymore!" Rucas roars.

Everyone starts walking into the fourth dungeon, the Inferno Cavern.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

** Dragon of Vale: We finally learn the truth of Leonel and Blazus. Their story is very dark! And we also learn the name's origin of everyone except Anastasia.**

** The next chapter is the fourth dungeon, the Inferno Cavern, the last dungeon of Rucas's Tale!**


	25. Chapter 24: Inferno Cavern

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 24: Inferno Cavern**

**Dungeon IV: Inferno Cavern**

Inferno Cavern, as the name suggests, it seems like the closest place to the hell. This dungeon is very hot. Leonel said that this place is the hottest place in the Symmetria since this place was blessed with the power of flame from the Redflame Volcano. No one except Leonel likes this place especially Joshua and Rucas.

"Terrible… I'd prefer the blessing forest of Yggdrasil over this place…" Joshua gasps.

"Everyone has the different thing to be preferred. You must choose it by yourself; however, sometimes you couldn't choose the path you desire…" Leonel mumbles.

The most dangerous thing in this dungeon is the sea of lava. The only one that can resist the lava is Leonel.

"Here…"

Leonel climbs onto the platform after he had crossed the sea of lava. However, his other friends are still on the other side of the sea of lava.

"How can we cross this, Leonel?" Magnus asks.

"There must be some way…" Joshua crosses his arm.

Rucas thought, and then he got the idea!

"Magnus! What are the water type moves that you can use?"

"Hm? Well… Water Gun and Waterfall." Magnus answers.

"Magnus, use the Water Gun into the sea of lava!"

Magnus blasted the water from his mouth into the sea of lava. Suddenly, the lava became hardened stone! Making it is possible to walk safely across the sea of lava!

"Rucas! You are so cool!" Anastasia compliments.

* * *

"Huff… Huff…"

Joshua kneels down. The journey within the Inferno Cavern took him too much of his energy.

"Joshua! Are you alright?"

"Huff… Rock type… Ground type… Is there any rock type or ground type enemy…" Joshua mumbled when a wild Graveler suddenly attack everyone!

"Ha!"

Joshua jumps onto the Graveler and uses the Mega Drain to drain the energy from the Graveler and defeats him in a single blow.

"Ha! I feel so good!" Joshua raises his arm.

"Joshua… Did you just… drain the life force of that Graveler?" Anastasia asks.

"Of course! The grass type move that I can use is the Seed Bomb and Mega Drain, which is very useful for restoring my health!" Joshua replies.

"Me too! I can use the Thunder Shock and Parabolic Charge, which restores my health too!"

'… From now on, I must beware myself not to let Joshua and Ellisk to drain my life force…' Magnus thinks.

* * *

"CRANK!"

The steel bars blocks the door after Rucas and his friends entered the room! And that door is the only way to escape from this room!

"We are trapped!" Ellisk shouts.

"… It is the trap for the one whom tried to steal the treasure of the god of volcano…"

Leonel looks at the treasure chest in the room.

"Cool! So what is in that chest? Let's find out!" Ellisk walked up to the chest and tried to open it, but he couldn't.

"Only the Volcano Guardian that can open that chest…"

Leonel spoke and opened the chest, which contained…

"A Bow?" Rucas looks at the thing that Leonel picked from the chest.

"This bow… along with my spear… is the weapon for the Volcano Guardian, so only I that can use it."

Leonel drew the bowstring and shot the arrow onto the spot over the door. It removed the steel bars from the door!

"I shall keep this…" Leonel says and keeps the bow with him.

* * *

The deepest room of the Inferno Guardian is a vast room with the large, circular floor that is surrounded by the sea of lava. There is only one Pokemon in the room… He is the Pokemon that The Sword of Justice called "Mad Demon".

"GARLAND!"

Everyone roars, turning the attention of the Garchomp to them.

"You are late! Hero of Justice, you shouldn't keep me waiting for long!" Garland says with the unpleasant voice.

"What?! You were waiting for us?" Anastasia says with a surprising voice.

"Of course! Because the Blancer and the Noiria is very hard to find! I couldn't find it anywhere within this place! I will never to be able to find it! … Unless the Volcano Guardian is here." Garland looks at Leonel with the crafty face.

"… I have no desire to give you the thing you desire… If you desire it, try to find it by yourself." Leonel crosses his arms.

"Yes, I have found it. Now you have them with you, right?" Garland says craftily.

"…" Leonel doesn't answer Garland's question.

"So I couldn't open your mouth, right? Well… Maybe I could use some key to unlock that Charmeleon's shutting mouth…"

Garland swings his Souleater Rod, and then a Pokemon appears! He is the legendary beast of fire, Entei! However, Entei is seemed to get brainwashed by Garland's Souleater Rod. And… Entei is biting someone in his mouth too!

"Leonel!"

"!"

Leonel's body turned pale after he saw the struggling body of his half-brother that Entei is biting!

"Choose well… The Volcano Guardian… Your outside things or your inside blood…" Garland crosses his arms and looks at Leonel with the mocking face.

Rucas and his friends look at Leonel. They couldn't grasp what Leonel is thinking. Althought Leonel and Blazus hate each other to the deepest part of their heart, they still share the same bloodline.

"…Take them."

Leonel picks something from his bag. They are thee gleaming white ore and the glittering black ore! They are the Blancer and the Noiria!

"Leonel!" Rucas roars.

Leonel looks at Rucas with the sad face. "… Hero of Justice. Please accept my sincere apologize. I am the Volcano Guardian before I am the guardian of the world."

Leonel walked up slowly to Garland, but he still didn't give the Blancer and the Noiria to Garland.

"Hm? Why hesitant?" Garland asks.

"… I have nothing to guarantee that you will release that Combusken after I gave you those sacred ores…" Leonel answers.

"Very well… Okay… With the pride of dragon, I promise that I will release that Combusken after you gave me the Blancer and the Noiria." Garland swears.

Leonel shakes his head yes and gives the Blancer and the Noiria to Garland!

"Finally…" Garland mumbles.

"Leonel!"

Blazus roared after Entei released him from his bite. Blazus quickly ran up to Leonel. "Leonel! I am sorry for everything!" "… Never mind it…" Leonel turns his face away.

"Enough with the touching scene! Now I finally have everything I want! Just a bit more and everything will complete…" Garland roars.

"!" Everyone looks at Garland.

"… Rucas… I'd want a battle with you soon. Let's meet again. Today I will just give you a warm up…" Garland roar and swing his Souleater Rod before he disappeared!

"RRR!"

Entei looks at everyone fiercely before he started attacking everyone!

**Volcano Beast**

**Entei**

Entei uses the Fire Spin to attack everyone who stands near him, making it is impossible to approach Entei without getting hurt. Leonel decided to aim the bow at Entei and shoot him, making Entei stops using the Fire Spin so everyone could attack Entei.

Sometime, Entei run around the room and split the lava at everyone, so Magnus had to use the Water Gun to harden the lava into the rock and then throw the rock at Entei to attack Entei since Entei is weak to the rock attack.

After a long, fierce battle, the battle ended with the lost of the volcano beast.

"RRR!" Entei roared in pain before he leaps out of the room.

"What?! Why did Entei escape?!" Magnus said. But then, everyone noticed that this room has started shaking!

"What happen?!" Rucas roars.

"The volcano! It is erupting!" Joshua roars when he notices that the lava level starts to rise!

"We must escape from this place, at once!" Blazus speaks.

Everyone quickly runs out of the room before Rucas notices that Leonel did not move even a bit. Instead, he is singing the song…

WN MKVLX JZ WQKF LXVY LXF FKUBLJYC AQTGVYQ

PQLX GVY UFZLKQN, UJZBQZF VYU UFAQDK

VTLXKQDCX LXFN BTFVU EQK LXF CQU QE LKDLX'Z WFKGN

PDL EQK WF, LXFN ZLJK WN KVCF…

"Leonel! We must go now!" Rucas grabs the body of Leonel and holds him onto his bag and quickly follows his friends. Leonel doesn't seem to notice what Rucas is doing. He still continues singing that mysterious song…

* * *

Six Pokemon run as fast as they can to escape from the Inferno Cavern. Leonel still sings the song while the lava is flowing out of the cavern.

"We will never make it out alive!" Magnus says. The lava steam is flowing very fast!

"…NOW!" Leonel roars and spins his spear. That makes the blue flames to blaze out of the tip of the spear. Those blue flames cool the lava stream!

Leonel spins his spear faster and controls the blue flame to flow back into the Lava Sea!

"…Wow…" Everyone gasps after they survived from the incident in the Inferno Cavern. Leonel saved their life!

"… The wrath of the god… is so cruel…" Leonel mumbles.

"Leonel… What are those blue flames?" Anastasia asks.

"… It is the power of the guardian. I can control the lava of the Redflame Volcano. The song that I sang is the key to control the lava." Leonel answers.

'…The mysterious song… again…" Rucas thinks.

"…" Anastasia says nothing.

Leonel turns attention to everyone. "… Thank you for helping me… I am in your debt… What can I do for you?"

Hearing Leonel's word reminds Rucas of something. "…Leonel, have you ever heard about the Fallen Dragon?"

"Fallen Dragon? … I would hate to say that I knew no clue for this…" Leonel answers.

Everything became silent for a while before Joshua broke the silent. "… Then, let's go back to the town…"

Rucas was about to agree when his Musketeer Charm started glowing.

_"Rucas? Is that you? It's me, Terrakion. I want you and your friends to meet us at the Volcano Lake as soon as possible. That Charmeleon is still with you, right? Then he could show you the way. I will explain everything once we got there…"_

After the Musketeer Charm stopped glowing, Leonel spoke up. "…How could they know about the sacred Volcano Lake? And how could they got there?"

"Well… The answer lied there… We should go to that lake… Leonel, please lead us to that place…" Ellisk speaks.

"… Of course… Blazus, come with us too…" Leonel mumbles.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: End of Dungeon IV. Garland… He is evil… What will he do next? I couldn't grasp it…**_

_** Now 4 dungeons had passed. It means that Rucas's Tale is almost ends! Just a few more chapters…**_

_** But before that… I still have to write the 'Final Battle' of Rucas's Tale too…**_

_** The next chapter is Iris's Tale.**_


	26. Chapter 25: His Voice

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 25: His Voice**

_"…"_

_ "…"_

_ "ARR…"_

_ The light pierces through my eyes. I slowly open my eyes. Then I realize that I am lying on the bed… But this place… It is the unknown place for me… Where am I?_

_ "Hm? Awake at last…"_

_ The cold voice turned my attention to a scary-looking Pokemon whom is sitting beside my bed. His eyes are as red as blood. His skin is as dark as the night sky. He is the Pokemon of illusion, Zoroark…_

_ "A…Ar…"_

_ "Do not push yourself too harsh… You have just recovered… Rest a bit more…"_

_ Although his voice is cold, but for some reason, it is very warm for me…_

_ "…Thank you…. I am fine… But please tell me where am I…"_

_ "Hm? You didn't remember?"_

_ His word reminded me of my last memory… I was in the laboratory… My head started to ache when I recalled the nightmare that that scientist told me…_

_ "Anyway, we are in a small village on the southeastern of Gamma City…"_

_ Gamma City! I knew that place… My fath… That scientist told me that place is the place where I was…_

_ "I found you lying near the entrance of the village… You appeared from nowhere since a week ago…"_

_ "…"_

_ "I took you here and took care of you since then…"_

_ "Thank you for saving my life…"_

_ "… The day you appeared… is the same day that there is a huge explosion in the Gamma Laboratory…"_

_ "!"_

_ I couldn't remember anything… And the place where I was… Was explodes?! It means that…_

_ "I heard the rumor that the scientists in the Gamma Laboratory were trying to create the Pokemon from the DNA… And you are Mewtwo whom appeared in the same day of the explosion of the Gamma Laboratory… It means that…"_

_ "STOP!"_

_ I close my ears tight. I couldn't hear it anymore…_

_ "…Sorry for hurting your feeling…" _

_ "…Never mind… Because you are right… I was the creature in the project of those Gamma Scientists…"_

_ "Really? Well then… Could you share your story with me?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Your story in the Gamma Laboratory…"_

_ I look into his eyes. I have just met him for the first time. Is he trustworthy enough?_

_ "…Do not worry… Like you, I also hold a grudge against the Gamma City too…"_

_ "…Alright…"_

_ "But before you started… You haven't told me your name…"_

_ "…. My name is Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo."_

_ "And my name is __**Ravenoir Illunight the Zoroark**__… Then, shall we begin?"_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: So.,, Iris escaped from that laboratory.., And she had met the mysterious Zoroark named Ravenoir…**_

_** Back to Rucas's story! Just a few more chapters!**_


	27. Chapter 26: A Sin from the Past

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 26: A Sin from the Past**

Leonel took everyone to a small cave behind the Redflame Volcano. While they are travelling in the cave, they meet The Sword of Justice.

"Cobalion?! Terrakion?! Virizion?! Keldeo?!" Rucas says in surprise.

"Finally, you are late…" Virizion mumbles.

"…Someone gave you the permission to step onto this sacred mountain?" Leonel asks The Sword of Justice with the unpleasant voice.

The Sword of Justice say nothing and look at other Pokemon who stands beside them. That Pokemon was the boss of the Inferno Cavern.

"Entei?!" Anastasia speaks in surprise.

Not only that, there are two other Pokemon. They were the boss of the Lightningrod Tower and the Seacross Grotto.

"Raikou?! Suicune?!" Ellisk and Magnus says in surprise.

Raikou, Entei and Suicune step in front of Rucas and his friends. "Greeting, everyone. First, back then, I was so sorry for getting brainwashed by Garland. I am truly feeling sorry, especially for you, Leonel and Blazus. And I escaped from the Inferno Cavern without telling you all…" Entei speaks with a strong voice.

Terrakion starts speaking. "Entei told us everything. And he, along with Raikou and Suicune, said that he will bring us here and told us everything that happened in the Inferno Cavern…"

Everyone walks together until they reach the lake at the end of the cave. In the middle of the lake is the sacred tree of Yggdrasil.

"Yggdrasil?! Her root is also here?!" Joshua speaks in exciting tone and walks up to the middle of the lake.

"So her name is Yggdrasil… She is the goddess who protects the sacred Redflame Volcano…" Leonel mumbles.

"Here too? In the Greenleaf Forest, she is the goddess who protects the forest too!" Joshua speaks up.

"…As well as the Bluewave Sea…" Magnus mumbles.

Raikou starts speaking. _"Have you ever heard about the god Arceus?"_ Everyone nods._ "He is the god of the Pokemon Universe."_ Terrakion answers. _"Yes, he is. However, you will not expect him to protect the whole universe alone… It is too much for him… Especially with the existence of the other god…" _Suicune speaks softly.

"Other god?" Rucas speaks.

Entei turns his attention to Anastasia. "You are the dragon type Pokemon, right? So you know what I mean, right?" Anastasia shakes her head no. "I am sorry… I don't understand what you are talking…" "What?!" Entei and The Sword of Justice say in surprise. "You didn't birth in… that place?" Keldeo asks. "What is that place? I am the orphan. As far as I can remember, I grew up in the village south of Symmetria, this is the first time that I left that village…" Anastasia answers. Her answer shocked The Legendary Beast and The Sword of Justice much.

"What are you talking about? And who is the 'Another God'?" Ellisk asks.

"N…Never mind that…" Keldeo speaks.

_"Anyway, ruling and protecting the whole Pokemon Universe is not an easy thing, so Arceus assigned each land in the Pokemon Universe for each Legendary Pokemon. For Symmetria, the Legendary Pokemon that is protecting this land is Yggdrasil… Although no one had ever seen her, her root can be found in many places around Symmetria… Have you ever heard about the fairy tale of the Angel and Demon? That Yggdrasil is the same goddess as our Yggdrasil…"_ Raikou continues explaining.

Everyone nods. "I understand… But what is the point of you for telling us that story?" Magnus asks.

Rucas nods. "… I understand… You want to tell us that the fairy tale that we have heard is true, right?" The Legendary Beast nods. "Then… If the angel in that tale, Yggdrasil, is truly exist… So does that Demon Dragon, right?"

Things become silent after Rucas spoke out. _"… You are sharp, Lucario. Yes, that Demon Dragon truly exists… somewhere in the Symmetria. He is staying beside the goddess Yggdrasil… Waiting for a time for her to wake up from her slumber… With his existence, the Fallen started to appear everywhere…"_ Suicune breaks the silence.

_"Also… His existence is the birth of the Fallen Dragon too…" Entei speaks._

_ "Fallen Dragon?!"_

_ "Yes… Fallen Dragon is the leader of the Fallen that serve under the command of the Demon Dragon, like a general who serves the king. However, the Fallen Dragon is not the same creature as the ordinary Fallen. They are just like us… They can talk, fear, happy, sad or angry… If anyone was born as a Fallen Dragon, they will have the Fallen-like body, but they are still alive. They can control the Fallen with their evil heart and soul… Until today, none had ever seen the real Fallen Dragon… But the existence of the Fallen also proved that the Fallen Dragon existed in the land of Symmetria…" _Raikou explains.

Everyone became silent after hearing the story of the Fallen Dragon from the Legendary Beast. "… Garland… He must be the Fallen Dragon for sure…" Rucas mumble. "No way!" Cobalion roars. His strange action made everyone looks at him. "Cobalion, what's wrong?" Joshua asks. "… Garland… He is… He is… NOT EVIL!"

Cobalion roars and runs away from everyone. Everyone was shocked by Cobalion's strange action, but The Sword of Justice and The Legendary Beast didn't act like they were surprised by their leader's reaction…

"… Cobalion…" Virizion mumbles.

Rucas is the first one to regain his consciousness. He turns his attention to The Sword of Justice. "Tell me… Cobalion and Garland… They are more than the guardian and the evil, right?"

Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo look at each other. "… I am sorry… Rucas… We couldn't tell you about this… If you want to know… Ask Cobalion…"

* * *

Everyone left the Volcano Lake with a heavy heart. Entei didn't come with them since he said that he will stay at the Volcano Lake in order to protect it. Blazus decided that he will stay with Entei too. (Leonel seems to be pleased by Blazus's decision.) Raikou and Suicune quickly went back to their place, the Lightningrod Tower and the Island Lake. And now, Rucas and his friends are staying in the town while Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo went to look for Cobalion.

"Where is Cobalion?" Rucas asks when Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo came back.

"… He disappeared mysteriously… We didn't found him anywhere!" Keldeo says.

"Calm down, Keldeo… He will be back at sometime…" Virizion speaks calmly.

"But Virizion, the train ticket showed us that we will have to go back to STP tomorrow!" Terrakion says.

"Don't worry… He will be fine… I trust him…" Virizion still believes in her thought.

Rucas and his friends turn their attention to Leonel. "Hey, Leonel! Why don't you come with us? We all share the same vengeance for Garland. And your battle skill is very good too!"

Leonel shakes his head no. "… I am the guardian of this sacred soil… I couldn't leave this place… But still… I am in your debt since I caused you a huge problem for the sake of my people by giving that Garchomp the Blancer and Noiria… So… In order to clean my sin… I will join you for a while…"

"Yeah! Thank you, Leonel!" Everyone says.

"Then let's get some sleep… The train leaves early… We don't want to miss the train, right?" Virizion speaks.

* * *

_**In the night….**_

_ Although the darkness has veiled the sky, everywhere is quite bright because of the moon…_

_ "…Almost the Fullmoon… Just a few more days and everything will start…"_

_ There is no one here… Except a Pokemon… He is the Pokemon that everyone fears… Few knows him by his true name… Most knows him in the name "The Cruel Leader of The Phantom Storm" or "The Mad Demon"..._

_ Yes… He is none other than Garland…_

_ "… Garland…"_

_ The familiar voice turns the attention of the Mad Demon to the gray goat that appears from nowhere. "Hm? What's up, old dude?"_

_ "Garland… Stop your madness…" Cobalion speaks in a tired voice._

_ "Stop your madness?! Who was the one that starts this madness?! It is you!" Garland points his claw at Cobalion._

_ "I am sorry… I should stop them…" Cobalion mumbles._

_ "Say 'Sorry' now means nothing! My heart and soul were completely destroyed! And you have never cared a bit about me! I am the creature that the god never cares!" Garland roars._

_ "That Souleater Rod… It ate your heart and soul already…" Cobalion shakes his head._

_ "You are wrong, Cobalion. This rod does not devour my heart and soul. It only shows me everything… And now, I understand everything about this dirty world…" Garland roars._

_ "… Garland… I have one more thing that you must know…"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "…You are not alone…"_

_ "I am tired of your 'Not alone' thing, Cobalion."_

_ "No… I didn't mean like that… I mean that…. Someone who share the same blood with you is exist…"_

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Now we have learned about the Fallen Dragon… Such a terrible thing…**_

_** It seems like Cobalion and Garland are more than just the guardian and the demon… But what?**_


	28. Chapter 27: The Last Ordeal

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 27: The Last Ordeal**

_It had been two days since we left the Redflame Station…_

_ We will reach the Symmetria Transportation Port tomorrow…_

_ However… There's something that is still missing…_

_ Cobalion is still missing…_

Rucas wrote the note on the paper. Two day had passed since they left the Redflame Town. Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo are with him now, but Cobalion didn't show up even when the train started leaving the Redflame Station. Although Virizion kept telling them that Cobalion will be fine, Rucas still felt restless.

Rucas stopped writing his note as the rain started to pour down from the sky. He knew this since he saw the black cloud-covered sky a few minutes ago. The sound of the rain somehow made Rucas's heart felt more restless.

"Rucas, what's wrong?" Anastasia asked after she noticed that Rucas is gazing at the window.

"… I don't know… I felt like… The black cloud… is covering… my mind…" Rucas answered.

"Do you still worry about Cobalion?" Anastasia asked.

"…Yes."

"Me too… Everyone is worrying about Cobalion, include The Sword of justice, but we could do nothing…" Anastasia spoke softly.

But then….

"CLASH!"

"AH!"

The loud sound scared everyone; luckily, it was just a sound of the thunder.

"Whew! Just a thunder." Ellisk sighed.

"… Not a thunder." Rucas mumbled and ran out of the room.

"Rucas, wait!" Leonel, Magnus, Joshua, Ellisk and Anastasia said that followed Rucas. Terrakion was about to follow them when Virizion told him to calm down.

_ "... This is the last ordeal of his story…"_Virizion mumbled.

* * *

Rucas ran up to the last bogy of the train. Then he pushed the door that leaded to outside the train away.

"Rucas! What are you doing?!" Magnus shouted.

"He is here!" Rucas roared and climbed onto the roof of the train.

Everyone else followed Rucas onto the roof on the train. All they could see is the rain and the view outside. Now they realized that the train is running on a bridge over a large canyon. There is a small river at the bottom of the canyon, but because of the rain, the small river turned into a river with a harsh and heavy stream. Moreover, there are several logs that float on the river and several stones in the river. Everyone swallowed their saliva because they knew that if they slipped and fell down from the roof of the train into the canyon below, the change of their survival would be nearly zero…

The rain outside the train dropped onto their body. The cold of the rain froze their body, but not as much as the thing that they saw…

On the roof of the train, about five bogies away, someone is standing there… He is no more than The Mad Demon, Garland the Garchomp!

"GARLAND!" Rucas roared.

"Very good! I knew that the Hero of Justice like you possesses enough ability to know that thunder sound was not really the sound of the thunder, but the sound of my rifle." Garland spoke.

"What do you want?!" Rucas roared.

"You knew it! What did I told you? And now I will fulfill my promise! RUCAS! THIS IS OUR FIRST AND LAST BATTLE!" Garland roared and pointed his rifle at Garland.

Garland's word froze Rucas's blood. Although, he is the Hero of Justice, he had never faced the criminal as evil as this Mad Demon before.

"Rucas!" Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Anastasia said and tried to catch up with Rucas, but Garland shot his rifle at them.

"Do not interrupt this battle. This is the duel between Rucas and me. One of us will live while the other must perish!" Garland roared.

"Rucas!" Anastasia shouted, but then, someone appeared in front of Anastasia and others.

_ "… Stop it, Anastasia. You must not interrupt them…"_

The one that appeared in front of Anastasia and her friends is none other than Cobalion.

"Cobalion!"

Cobalion has many scratches, bleedings and scars on his body. It seemed like he was fighting with something such as… Garland.

"Garland… His insanity… was driving mad… Please… You must… stop him… But do…not… kill him…please…" Cobalion plead with a weak voice.

"STUPID! Old man! I am the demon! Rucas! You are the Hero of Justice! Your task is to banish the darkness from the world! I am your obstacle! You must defeat me or else I will defeat you!" Garland roars and shot a bullet onto the sky. Then he swung his Souleater Rod, making the Fallen to appear behind Rucas, blocking Anastasia and others to come and help Rucas.

Rucas gazed at Garland. The rain suddenly became heavy. Now he had a problem in standing because the wind is too harsh, but Garland seemed to have no problem with the wind.

"Garland! Before we battle! I want to ask you a question!" Rucas roared into the heavy rain.

"Interesting… Alright... You can ask me two questions, and then I will ask you two questions." Garland revealed a creepy smile.

"Garland… Why did you do everything? Waking the Fallen and delivered the misery upon the land! Answer me!" Rucas asked.

"…Because the world destined me to do this. I am the creature that the god never cared. And this is my role as the living creature. My role is to deliver the misery upon the land of other living creatures, and your role is to defeat someone like me…" Garland answered in a creepy voice.

Rucas was shocked by Garland's answer. He thought that Garland's answer would be something like he desired more power or desired to conquer the world, but this is not the answer that he expected!

"The creature that the god never cared… Then you are… The Fallen Dragon?!"

"…Of course not. I am not the Fallen Dragon. I am just the thing that I said, "The creature that the god never cared"." Garland crossed his arms.

_'The creature that the god never cared?'_ Rucas thought.

"My turn, Rucas… What is your true face? The face behind the mask that you are wearing… I want to know…" Garland spoke slowly.

Garland's question acted like the blade that pierces through everywhere on Rucas's body. That is the thing that he most fears. Rucas looked behind himself. Cobalion, Anastasia and others are quite far from them, and with the heavy rain, so he assumed that they will not be able to hear the thing that he is about to say.

"…My true face is…" Rucas spoke softly. He slowly answered Garland's question. Garland seemed to satisfy with the answer from the Hero of Justice.

"With the face like that, why did you still insist to be the Hero of Justice?" Garland asked.

"The only reason that I became the Hero of Justice was to clean my sin. I knew that there is no way to clean it, but this is the least thing that I could do." Rucas answered.

"…Very well… Then, let's get over with this!" Garland roared.

**Mad Demon**

**Garland**

Rucas equipped his Crystal Knuckle while Garland readied his rifle. This is the first and the last battle between both of them. Garland opened the battle by shooting several bullets at Rucas. Rucas closed his eyes and used his aura to detect the bullet from Garland's rifle and then he dodged the bullets easily. Rucas wasted no time and ran up closer to Garland. Since Garland's rifle is a long-range weapon, so if Rucas fights in a close-range, Rucas will be more advantageous than Garland.

But as Rucas ran closer to Garland, Garland changed his attack into using the Earth Power to attack Rucas. The Earth Power made Rucas unable to run closer to Garland.

"Damn it…" Rucas cursed and used the Aura Sphere at Garland. Garland countered the attack by shooting a bullet at the Aura Sphere, making the Aura Sphere shattered into several little light balls.

'That is no use. I must find Garland's weakness first…' Rucas thought to himself. Garland is a Garchomp, a dragon and ground type Pokemon. He is weak to dragon and fairy attack, and he is very weak to ice attack. Ice, Dragon and Fairy… No attack of these types that Rucas can use.

_'…Rucas…'_

Hm? Rucas turned his attention around. He heard someone called his name from behind him.

_'…Rucas… Do not give up!'_ It's Anastasia's voice! She tried to shout through the sound of the rain. For some reasons, Anastasia's voice gave Rucas a large amount of power!

Rucas closed his eyes and focused his power, before he released a powerful Dragon Pulse from his mouth!

"ARRR!" Garland roared in pain when the Dragon Pulse hit his body directly.

"GARLAND! TAKE THIS!" Rucas roared and released the Aura Sphere at Garland again. This time, the Aura Sphere hit Garland's body!

"ARRR!" Garland roared and collapsed on the roof of the train. The black-and-red blood flew out of Garland's body and deluded with the rainwater.

"RUCAS!"

After Garland's defeated, the Fallen that blocked the way disappeared, enable Anastasia and others to step into the battlefield.

"Is it… over?" Ellisk asked.

"…No… It is not over yet…" Leonel mumbled. His body shivered with the cold from the rain.

Garland slowly regained his consciousness. However, he had lost too much of his power, he couldn't even stand up.

"… I lost, Rucas. Now finish me…" Garland mumbled.

"… No… Garland… You are not truly a bad guy, right?" Rucas spoke slowly.

"…" Garland said nothing.

"Stop what you are doing… And find a new way of your life… to clean your sin…" Rucas spoke.

"…Hm… Hahahahahah!" Garland burst a loud. His action surprised everyone.

"What? Is there something funny?" Joshua asked.

"There is no way to clean my sin!" Garland roared.

"Why did you believe that?" Magnus asked.

"Because I am the creature that the god never cared! He will never give me the second change! And as I said before, one of us will live while the other must perish!" Garland roared.

"Garland! Stop that!" Cobalion roared.

"Hm… Whatever…" Garland crawled slowly to the edge of the roof. Then he turned his attention to Rucas and his friends. "Rucas… This Mad Demon has a last wish… You are the only one that could free this dirty world…"

"What? What does that mean?" Rucas asked.

"… My role ended here, but your role shall continue…Farewell… Hero of Justice…"

After he finished speaking, Garland jumped from the edge of the roof of the train and fell down into the canyon below!

"GARLAND!"

Cobalion quickly ran up to the edge of the roof, but it was too late. Garland's body fell down into the canyon and sank into the river below. The harshness of the river and several logs and stones in the river made Garland's body disappears from everyone's eyes.

"…With the harshness of the stream… I think this is the end of the Mad Demon…" Leonel spoke and swung his spear.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Finally, the end of the Mad Demon. Well… In the end… Garland is… strange… Although he is the evil demon, he is not evil at all… He still has a virtue left in his heart. And now he is gone…**_

_** Alright! The next chapter would be the last chapter of Rucas's Tale!**_


	29. Chapter 28: Victim of Justice

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 1: Rucas's Tale**

**Chapter 28: Victim of Justice**

"… Cobalion. I think you have an untold story… about you and Garland." Rucas crossed his arms.

The rain still poured down from the black sky above, but the battle with The Mad Demon had finished already. Rucas and his friends, include The Sword of Justice, are in the train. They are waiting for the train to reach STP in a few hours, so now, Rucas decided to ask Cobalion about the truth.

"… Alright. It's time for all of you to know it…" Cobalion spoke slowly. His body was bandaged by Virizion and Anastasia.

"First, what is the relationship between you and Garland? You and Garland were not just the hero and the demon, right?" Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

_"… Garland the Garchomp… He appeared… several years ago… In the night of the heavy rain like this… While I was at The Musketeer Bar… Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo weren't with me… I heard the sound of someone was knocking the door. When I opened the door… The one that was standing outside, got wet by the rain, was… Garland's mother."_

"Garland's mother?!" Rucas and everyone gasped in surprise.

_"Yes… I was the acquaintance of her… Her husband, Garland's father, died a few years ago at that time. And… She appeared at that night… I asked her what she wanted… She then asked me… to take care of her son…"_

"Then…" Magnus mumbled.

_"I was surprised. I asked her again why? And her answer is because she wanted her son to be accepted by everyone… Herself… Garland's mother was hated by everyone… Not because she was bad, but because everyone believed that Garland's mother was the bad omen… That is why everyone hated her… She gave me the baby Gible… And told me that she wanted me to take care of him from now on, because that will be the last time that she could met her own son… I didn't know what she means… And then she left the young Gible with me…"_ Cobalion spoke.

_"We didn't know what happened to Garland's mother until two years passed… We heard the news of her demise…" _Virizion spoke.

"… Since you raised Garland… Then he should become a good guy or even become another Hero of Justice… But why everything turned into this?" Ellisk asked.

_"…Because he shared the same fate as his mother…"_ Keldeo answered.

_"Garland's mother… She was 'The creature that the god never cared'. Garland, too, he was the same as her. He is also 'The creature that the god never cared'."_

"What is 'The creature that the god never cared' that you all were talking about? And if Garland was the same as his mother, then why didn't we see anything such as the black wings on Garland?" Magnus asked.

_"… Let just say that everyone believed that Garland was the bad omen of the world. As a result, he was sent to the lonely prison in the desert… I tried to convince everyone about this… But it was no use…" _Cobalion continues his story.

"The prison in the desert… Wait, I have heard that the prison in the desert…" Rucas mumbled.

_ "… That prison… It was maybe the worst place in the Symmetria. Every soul that was sent to that place… The prisoners there will be tortured until they died… I believe that there are many bad things there…"_Virizion spoke in a sad voice.

_"Three years after Garland was sent to that place, a group of a criminal attacked that prison. We went to that prison and found that…"_ Terrakion spoke.

_"…Garland decided to join The Phantom Storm and then became its leader…" _Keldeo said.

_"… I could remember his face clearly when I saw him at that prison… He was completely changed… I almost couldn't remember him… He looked at me with the fierce eyes that were filled with grieve…"_ Cobalion spoke.

"I understand it now… After that, you tried to pursue him and convinced him to stop what he was doing…" Rucas crosses his arms.

"It was no use…" Keldeo shook his head.

"The Souleater Rod… It completely changed him… I don't know how could he get that thing… The rod didn't brainwash him, instead it distorted his sanity. You may realize this, every time you met him, he may be a bad guy, but he never lied to you, because he still has a virtue left in his heart… I shouldn't let something like this to happen…" Cobalion spoke.

"Do not regret your action, Cobalion. Garland was the victim of justice… And now, he is gone… His soul finally rest in peace…" Virizion tried to comfort Cobalion.

"…Thank you, Virizion." Cobalion thanked.

* * *

At last, after a long journey, the train from the Redflame Town finally reached the Symmetria Transportation Port, ending the journey of the Redflame Volcano.

"So… Now Garland was already dead… It seemed like the adventure will end here…" Rucas said. Now everyone is in the Musketeer Bar of the Venturnome Town. The Sword of Justice are in the town.

"But Rucas, there are still much more things to do such as defeating the rest members of The Phantom Storm as well as the Souleater Rod." Ellisk spoke. He was right. The Souleater Rod was with Garland when he fell into the canyon. Although Garland was already dead, what about the Souleater Rod? Was it break? Or was it lost?

"… No… I won't allow all of you to do this." Rucas declared. His word shocked everyone.

"But Rucas…" Magnus tried to speak.

"No 'but', Magnus. The thing that made all of you getting involve with this is Garland. Now Garland was gone, so there is no reason for you to stay with me…" Rucas spoke with a serious voice.

"…The evil still lurked everywhere, Rucas. The Fallen too…" Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

"… Let me say this in a straight way, all of you are too weak. You all aren't even at your final evolution stage yet." Rucas spoke.

Everyone became silent after hearing Rucas's word.

"…Go back to your places first. After all of you evolved, come back to me and I will allow all of you to join me again." Rucas broke the silence.

"Promise?" Ellisk asked.

"You have my words." Rucas promised.

"…Fine." Joshua, Magnus, Ellisk and Leonel accepted.

"Then, I will continue assisting you, Rucas." Anastasia said.

"… You are at your final evolution stage already, but I think that you still have a task to do, doesn't you?" Rucas looked at Anastasia.

"But travelling with you will allow me to find my family faster. Please, Rucas!" Anastasia begged.

"… Let me think about it first." Rucas spoke.

After Rucas finished his sentence, Keldeo walked into the Musketeer Bar with a cheerful face.

"Everyone! I have a good news! Do you remember the famous Venturnome Summer Festival? It will be held tonight!" Keldeo spoke with glee.

"Really? Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Then, let's made tonight the night of memory." Leonel spoke.

* * *

After the sun departed from the sky, the moon raised, and the Venturnome Summer Festival began!

The town was decorated in the old-fashioned theme. There are many paper lamps hanging around the town. The town's main square became crowded with everyone. Everyone is dressed in the old-fashioned costume such as Kimono or Yukata.

"Wow!" Ellisk ran around the main square. He is dressed in the yellow Yukata.

"Ellisk… I knew what you are thinking. Stop your thought or Rucas will kill you…" Joshua spoke in a calm voice. He is dressed in the green Yukata.

"W…What?! Sheee! Joshua! Don't speak it out loud!" Ellisk said.

"Hey! Joshua! Ellisk! Try this!" Magnus ran up to Joshua and Ellisk and gave them the cotton candy. He also held many kinds of food with his arms. He is dressed in the blue Yukata.

"…Do not each too much, Magnus." Joshua spoke.

"Whaaaaat….arrrrreeeee….yyuuuuuu…..taaaaaalllllkkkkiinggg…..abbbbbbooouttt..?" Magnus spoke. His mouth is full with food.

"…Good grief…" Joshua mumbled.

"…Let them be, the Forest Swordsman." Leonel spoke up. He is dressed in the Red Redflame Traditional Costume.

"So… Tonight is the last night that we will be able to meet everyone…" Ellisk spoke in a sad voice.

"Not 'last', Ellisk. I am sure that we will meet each other again." Magnus spoke.

"…After we evolved, let's meet here, in the Venturnome Town." Joshua spoke.

"Of course!" Everyone said.

_"…The fate will bring us to meet each other… I am very sure of it…. But… The fate is never crystal clear…"_ Leonel mumbled.

* * *

_"Rucas! Come over here!"_

_ "Wait! Anastasia!"_

While everyone is enjoying the festival, Anastasia grabbed Rucas's hand and took him to another places. The sky is dark because the cloud is covering the sky, so there no shadow of Rucas and Anastasia can be seen, as well as no one could see that Rucas is blushing very hard.

"Where are we going?" Rucas asked. He is dressed in a traditional Yukata.

"Heehee! Secret!" Anastasia spoke with a playful voice. She is dressed in a Cherry Blossom-patterned kimono.

Finally, Anastasia and Rucas reached a place. There is no one around here because this season is summer, not spring.

"The Cherry Blossom Trail…" Rucas called the name of the place.

"Remember this place? It is the trail of my favorite flower!" Anastasia spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Hey! Why did you bring me here? This is the summer festival, not the spring festival! And no one is around here too!" Rucas crossed his arms.

"Let's wait a little bit." Anastasia replied.

Rucas and Anastasia sat down together on the bench under the biggest Cherry Blossom Tree.

"…Rucas…"

Anastasia suddenly grabbed Rucas's hand, making Rucas's face turned red again.

"W…What?!" Rucas spoke.

"Thank you for everything… Although I haven't found my family yet, thank you."

Rucas looked away from Anastasia.

"…It was nothing."

"Then, why did you decide to help me?" Anastasia asked.

Rucas looked at Anastasia again. The real reason that he decided to help Anastasia was not that he is the Hero of Justice or he had a crush on Anastasia. It was because…

"…Seeing you reminded me of her…" Rucas answered.

"Her?"

"… My younger sister. She was very cheerful, bright and optimist. You are very much like her… Seeing you always reminded me of her."

"Then… Where is her now?"

"… We got separated since I was just a Riolu."

"… I am sorry for bringing a bad memory back…"

"Never mind."

A silence covered the area again, before Anastasia decided to break it with a question.

"…Does everyone demon bad?"

Anastasia's strange question shocked Rucas a bit. Before his adventure started, he could answer this question without hesitance, but now, he couldn't even answer it.

_"… Garland… He was the Mad Demon… He did many bad things and we may not be able to forgive him… But he was not really a bad guy… Everything around him was the cause that turned him into a bad guy… Rucas, if you met a demon like Garland again, what will you do? Will you draw your blade and defeat them in order to maintain the justice or will you forgive them?"_

Rucas couldn't answer the question from Anastasia. He knew that as a Hero of Justice, what is the answer, but is it the right answer? Should he kill the 'innocent' demon? Does they worth living in the world?

"… It's complicated, Anastasia…" Rucas looked up onto the sky. And then he realized that the cloud that covered the sky started to disappear.

"Ah! Finally!" Anastasia looked onto the sky. The cloud slowly revealed the hidden gem in the night sky. It is…

"It is so pretty! The Fullmoon is always beautiful!" Anastasia said with glee. She seemed to be very delight, but not for the Hero of Justice.

Rucas's pupil became widen after he saw the Fullmoon, like as if he had just saw his immortal enemy or the reaper. Because the Fullmoon is his greatest fear.

"N…No….Not here…" Rucas mumbled. He could feel a great power is flowing within his vain. The power increased drastically. He almost couldn't control it, and he knew that he will not be able to do it in a few second ahead. He tried to step back in order to go as far as possible from Anastasia, but Anastasia noticed him first.

"Rucas? Where are you going? And what happened? You seem not very well…" Anastasia walked up to Rucas.

_"…Go…away…"_

"What?! What did you just say?" Anastasia asked.

_"Hurry… Run away…from me…."_

"Why?!"

"Hurry! Ugh!" Rucas barely spoke. The inside of his body is very hot! Like someone is using a Fire Blast within his body! He couldn't stand this heat!

"Rucas!"

"Anastasia….A…..Arrr….ARRRRGGGGGGG!" Rucas couldn't control it anymore…

The body of the young Lucario started to change. His body grew in to the size twice of his body. His claws grew longer and sharper. His face turned feral, and his eyes became as red as blood…

Rucas didn't stand here anymore. The one that stands in front of Anastasia now is the feral beast!

"Rucas!" Anastasia screamed with fear.

_"ARRR ARRGGGG RRRRR!"_ The feral beast roared and looked at Anastasia with the blood-hungry face.

"Rucas! No! Please! Do not kill me!" Anastasia plead. She is too fear to escape, like as if someone was using a Thunder Wave on her body.

The feral beast walked closer to Anastasia. It looked at Anastasia again…

And then…

* * *

_The red liquid scattered around the Cherry Blossom Trail…_

_ The pink petal of the Cherry Blossom… Now dyed red with the crimson blood…_

_ Under the night of the Fullmoon lied the cruel destiny of the living creature…_

_ The innocent creature… Now became the pray of the master of justice…_

_ It is the Victim of Justice…_

_ Justice…_

_ Does not…_

_ Exist…_

_ Anymore…_

**-End of Rucas's Tale-**

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Rucas's Tale finally came to the end… Rucas… He has such a terrible fate… Being the Hero of Justice and the feral monster within his own body…**_

_** It took me 28 chapters to finish Rucas's Tale. The next chapter, chapter 29, would be the tale of the last main protagonists of this story. (There are fifteen protagonists in this story, and three of them are the main protagonists. Rucas and Iris are two of them, so there are one more main protagonist.) The new characters will take place as the main protagonist instead of Rucas. And…What about Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel?... They may appear… or not…**_


	30. Chapter 29: Master of Mercy

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 29: Master of Mercy**

_The sky is red, because the sun is located at near the edge of the sky. This is the sight of the beautiful but common phenomena called 'Twilight'._

_ Some people love it because it is very beautiful while some people hate it because it is so scary…_

_ Everyone has the different thought about the world…_

_This is what made the world became a beautiful place…_

* * *

Although the twilight can only be seen at the end of every day, it is not for the lonely island far away from the main land. For this island, the sun is locked at near the edge of the west side of the sky, making this island is always covered in the twilight. There are not many things on this island except the wasteland, the haunted wood and the village. This village is as big as the Solar Village in Symmetria. There are only few Pokemon live here. Most of them are the Dark-type Pokemon while the rest is the other types. They all lived peacefully in this village. This is the village of darkness, the Lunar Village.

Today, the villagers still follow their schedule normally. (Although the sun doesn't move, the time on this island flows normally like other lands.)

North of the village is the Lunar Wasteland, and on the other side of the village stood the sacred temple of the island, the Newmoon Temple.

_ "…The Newmoon Temple… She is as beautiful as ever…"_

A shadow appeared in front of the sacred temple. The crimson light from the sky revealed the figure of the dark type Pokemon, Zoroark.

A Zoroark looked at the temple for about ten minutes before it went into the temple. The inside of the temple stood only a lonely altar. It walked up onto the altar and kneeled down, closed its eyes. It stayed at this position for over ten minutes before it opened its eyes and departed from the Newmoon Temple. It walked into the Lunar Wasteland. Somehow, this place was said to be the scariest place around here (Include Symmetria) because of its dark, gloomy and creepy atmosphere. Not only that, but in the middle of the wasteland also stood a haunted wood. Every time someone walked near the wood, they will hear the creepy sound of 'ghost' who lived in the wood. Everyone whom had stepped into the haunted wood never come back alive. The villagers often found the skeleton of the Pokemon whom ventured into the wood, so everyone believed that there is a cruel, soulless monster lived here, earning the title of the wood 'Skeleton Wood'.

Because of this, the villagers of the Lunar Villager ever stepped into the Skeleton Wood again. They tried to keep their distant from the wood as far as possible… All but not for this Zoroark.

The Zoroark stopped in front of the wood. It could hear the sound of the soulless monster that lived in the Skeleton Wood, but it had no fear for this. It slowly walked into the haunted wood. The sound of the soulless monster getting closer to Zoroark every step it walked, until the sound is only ten meters away.

_"…Hold on, it's me, the Master of Mercy."_

After the Zoroark spoke, the sound stopped, and another creature appears. It stood in front of the Zoroark. However, its body is in veil of the tree, making it is impossible to recognize what kind of Pokemon it is.

"Master of Mercy… I thought that I will never have a second chance to hear this name." The mysterious Pokemon spoke in a creepy-toned voice.

_"… I am sorry that I left you here alone for about half a year."_ The Zoroark answered.

"… If you hadn't left me, my claws would be clean, but since that, my claw became stained with the blood of the living creature again." The mysterious Pokemon spoke.

_"… Because she suddenly left the village without telling anyone. I had to track her and went to the Symmetria… You knew how disgusting that place is… I hoped that I will not have to go back to the Symmetria again…" _The Zoroark closed its eyes.

"… Is she…alright?"

_ "…I finally found her since three months ago, and then I took her back to our village. I had to take care of her injury for three months. Now she finally able to walk, so I had a time to visit you."_

"She got injured?!"

The Zoroark didn't answer the question. Instead it looked up onto the sky.

"…Tell me what happened, **Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark**." The mysterious Pokemon gazed at the female Zoroark.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed slowly while the Zoroark named Fenrir told the story.

"…That heartless monster… The scum of the world… Calling himself the Hero of Justice… He is actually no more than the creature like me." The mysterious Pokemon spoke after Fenrir finished her story.

_"…You couldn't judge the people based on their outside appearance. The story of the living creature's existence is not fathomable…" _Fenrir spoke.

"…That sentence suited me very well, Fenrir." The mysterious Pokemon looked at himself.

_"…Are you really sure about this?"_

"About what?"

_ "…That you really didn't want to meet her."_

"… I have no right to meet her."

_"But didn't…"_

"… We shared no connection, Fenrir. Although I did… that, she is still the descendant of the great ruler, while I am just sitting here, waiting for the day I would turn into the bane of the living creature's existence."

_ "…"_

"Fenrir, the Master of Mercy. You deserved your title. Your mind was very soft, even toward the creature like me."

_ "Nonsense, you deserved to live in this world… Both you and I are the living creature…"_

"…Fenrir, don't let me say this again, I am the creature that the god despised."

_"…"_

"…You should go back to your place now, Fenrir, or she will notice that you had left her too long again."

_"… Then, I will come to visit you again soon…"_

After finishing her sentence, Fenrir placed a basket containing a lot of berry and food in front of her. _"… This will make you feel a lot better after your claws were covered with the blood."_

"… Thank you, Fenrir, the Master of Mercy."

* * *

After she left the Skeleton Wood, the Zoroark walked back to her village, the Lunar Village. The village seemed to be as peaceful as ever.

"Good afternoon, Fenrir."

Upon the Master of Mercy entered the village of darkness, an Absol appeared and greeted her.

_"Afternoon?"_ Fenrir spoke and looked into the sky.

"Fenrir, stop teasing me with this joke. It is not funny at all." The Absol spoke in an unpleasant voice.

_"Haha… Sorry, Noctis."_ Fenrir looked at her friend and the leader of the Lunar Village, **Noctis the Absol**.

"Where did you go, Fenrir? You know that you shouldn't leave this village too long while your friends were still injured."

_"…I went to the Newmoon Temple. Since I came back to this village three months ago, I had no time to visit the sacred place of our realm, and I had to clean myself after I went to the dirty land of Symmetria."_

"Same as ever… You still despise Symmetria to the deepest part of your heart."

_"…You knew it. In the past, the people of the northern land despised our kind. They blamed us as the servant of the dark god. As a result, we dark type Pokemon had to live only in the realm of darkness. Now our realm was moved to the south of that land, so they could no more blame us, but every time our kind went to that land…"_

"…Stop it, Fenrir. You knew that everyone didn't like the land of Symmetria."

_"Yes, I knew it."_

"But yet you brought the Pokemon from Symmetria to our village. And that Pokemon was none other than the Hero of Justice himself."

_"…If I didn't bring him here, she will not come back to our village with me. I had no choice."_

"Luckily, that he was losing his consciousness for over three months, but if he woke up, what will you do?"

_ "…The decision is not mine. It is the decision by him and her…"_

"Well… Then, what was their decision?"

_"… I had never asked her, but I knew that her answer would be '… I will go back to Symmetria again. I will never give up until I found my true blood and flesh. And his answer would be 'Justice! Justice! Justice doesn't exist on this dirty realm! I will defeat all of you in order to maintain the justice!'."_

"… Did he think that he will defeat everyone in this village with only himself? Nonsense. Although he is a fighting type Pokemon, he will never be able to defeat everyone as our village still contained the none-dark type Pokemon, even the number of the none-dark type Pokemon in our village is very small."

_"… The none-dark type Pokemon in our village are the Pokemon that were willing to accept us the dark type Pokemon."_

After finished talking with Noctis the Absol, the Zoroark walked back to her house, where she lived with her friend.

_"… I am back, Anastasia."_ Fenrir spoke.

The door of Fenrir's house opened, and a white, slimy Pokemon, Goodra, appears.

"Hi! Fenrir! You finally come back!" The Goodra greeted as Fenrir walked into her house.

_"How are you doing, Anastasia?" _Fenrir asks the Goodra.

"Yup! Don't worry about me! I was completely healed from the wound!" Anastasia said cheerfully.

_"…Then, what about… him?"_

Anastasia didn't answer the Zoroark's question. Instead, she led Fenrir to the inner room of her house. In the room, an unconscious body of the Hero of Justice, Rucas, lay there, on the bed.

_"Good grief. He had been sleeping for three months already…" _Fenrir mumbled. Then Fenrir walked up to the bed. Then Fenrir placed her paw on the forehead of the Lucario. Suddenly, the Lucario started moving.

"Fenrir?! What did you do?" Anastasia asked.

_"… I just checked his condition… It seemed like that he will wake up soon.."_

After Fenrir finished speaking, Fenrir left the room, and the eyes of the young Lucario opened!

"Ar…Ar…"

"Rucas!" Anastasia walked up to Rucas's bed.

"Ar...Where am I?" Rucas spoke and looked around the room, and then his eyes met the eyes of the Anastasia

"Anastasia… I… I… I am sorry…" Rucas spoke and hold his head with his paw.

Anastasia remembered that night three months ago… It was the nightmare for Rucas.

* * *

_"…That night… After he was exposed to the full moon, he couldn't control your power and turned into a feral monster. He attacked you, Anastasia. If I didn't appear there and stopped him, you would be dead by that time. I made you fell unconscious and told you to come back here with me, but said that you will only come if I agreed to help him…" _Fenrir was telling what happened in that night to Anastasia.

* * *

"Anastasia…" Rucas looked at Anastasia.

"Rucas…" Anastasia looked at Rucas.

"… I … I am so sorry… The gene of the berserk beat ran within my vain. If I ever saw the full moon, I will lose the control of my body and became a blood-hungry beast that desired nothing more than killing… During my lifespan, I had killed many innocent living creatures… That is why I decided to become the Hero of Justice… It is to clean my sin… But now… I had committed the same sin again… Everyone will not forgive me…" Rucas spoke.

"…Rucas, I forgive you." Anastasia's word shocked Rucas.

"What?! Why?! I do not deserve your forgiving!" Rucas roared.

"…Because you are the same living creature like us. The sin that you had committed… You didn't intend to do it, right? So… Do not feel guilt." Anastasia said with a soft voice.

"…Anastasia…" Rucas spoke.

"…And now, what will you do, Rucas?" Anastasia asked.

"…Where am I?" The Hero of Justice asked.

"…This is the village of darkness, the Lunar Village, home of dark type Pokemon. My friends helped us and took us here." Anastasia answered.

"Dark type…"

"Right. Lunar Village was the village where I grew up. I left this village in order to search for my family. My friend tried to stop me… But I was too stubborn… And my friend helped me again. This is her house." Anastasia spoke.

"…Then… Could you tell your friend that… If possible, I would like to stay here for a while… Although this is the home of dark type Pokemon, I want to learn more about… the darkness!" Rucas said nothing.

"Sure!" Anastasia said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Outside of the room, Fenrir is there, waiting for Anastasia.

_"…How was him?"_ Fenrir asked when Anastasia finally came out of the room.

"He was fine, but that night was a nightmare for him. He said that he needed to stay here for a while…" Anastasia answered.

_"…Then, tell him that this village of darkness allows him to stay here as long as he like unless he tried to do something bad such as killing the villagers, and do not worry, the sun and the moon never moved, so the full moon never occurred on this island."_ Fenrir answered.

"Why don't you tell this by yourself, Fenrir? I am sure that he will want to meet you." Anastasia asked.

_ "… Sorry… But I didn't want to meet him for a time being…"_ Fenrir answered.

"Okay." Anastasia said and went back into Rucas's room.

_"… Why it must be him? Rucas… Why?" _Fenrir whispered.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Welcome to part 2 of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon. Now we had the brand new main protagonist of my story, Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark. Fenrir is the last main protagonist that appeared in my story. Fenrir will always speak in an Italic character. For the protagonist, we have Rucas, Anastasia, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir and Iris. The first six are from the Rucas's Tale. Fenrir is the main protagonist of this part while Iris has her own tale, although she didn't officially join the group with others.**_

_**The rest eight new protagonists will join the team in this story. (The protagonists from Rucas's Tale will also appear and join the group in Fenrir's Tale too)**_

_** This chapter is quite mysterious. Fenrir spoke with a mysterious Pokemon in the Skeleton Wood. What is that Pokemon? Also, Fenrir is seemed to hold a grudge against Symmetria. And we finally learned Rucas's secret, and now, Rucas will stay in this village for the time being. What will happen afterward?**_


	31. Chapter 30: The Purity Cleric

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 30: The Purity Cleric**

A month had passed since Rucas's awakening. Rucas is still in the village of darkness. At first, he had a problem walking around the village as most villagers are the dark type Pokemon, but a few times later, he got along with everyone very well. Rucas realized that everyone in this village isn't evil, they are all friendly, just like other Pokemon. However, the best thing for his 1-month experience in the Lunar Village was that he didn't turn into the feral monster again due to the lack of the moonlight. (The moon can also be seen in the sky of this island, but the moon will always be the new moon.)

Despite he finally got along with everyone in the village, there is still one more Pokemon that he had heard about several times, but he had never met it in person.

That person is Anastasia's friend and the owner of the house he is staying.

For Fenrir, Fenrir always tried to stay away from Rucas as far as possible. Fenrir usually went out of the village and came back late at night after Rucas fell asleep or Fenrir will use the Illusion ability to transform into another Pokemon in the village so Rucas will never realize it is Fenrir.

Today is the same as yesterday. Fenrir left her house very early and went out of the village. Fenrir walked into the Lunar Wasteland while thinking of Rucas. She was playing an instrument. That instrument is a black Violin called 'Nocturne Violin'. The melody that she played sounded so sad.

_'… I will never be able to run away forever. Someday I had to face him. But when? I am so afraid of that moment… Why? Why it must be him?'_ Fenrir thought to itself while walking slowly in the Lunar Wasteland. She stopped playing her Violin and put it away.

_'…Right… I couldn't run away forever… It's time for me… to… try again. This time, I will not wear the mask of liar.'_ Fenrir mumbled.

But then…

"Hold right there!"

A voice can be heard by the Zoroark. Fenrir stood still because it knew who the owner of that voice is. It was the Pokemon that Fenrir always hoped that Fenrir will never have to meet.

Rucas walked up to the Zoroark, who didn't look at him. "Zoroark, I have never seen you around here, neither have I seen you at the Lunar Village. Who are you? Answer me!"

Fenrir didn't look at Rucas. _"What if I don't want to answer?"_

"Suspicious… If you don't answer me, I will have to defeat you in the name of justice." Rucas spoke and equipped his Crystal Knuckle.

Fenrir slowly turned back and faced Rucas. Rucas was looking at the Zoroark fiercely.

Fenrir gathered the bravery it has and spoke. _"Justice, hm? So you are none other than the Hero of Justice who was bathed in the light of the full moon and turned into the feral creature."_

Fenrir's word shocked Rucas. "H…How did you know? I thought that no one on this island knew my secret except Anastasia and her friend… Wait… You are Anastasia's friend, right?"

_"…So this is the first time you met me in person."_ Fenrir spoke.

"Thank you for saving Anastasia's and my life. My name is Rucas Couraura the Lucario." Rucas introduced himself.

_ "…Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark." _Fenrir mumbled.

"Fenrir? Hm… Well… I didn't see you for a month. Where had you been?" Rucas crossed his arms.

_"… I had some sort of business outside the village to do."_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Well then… I think I could use your help, dude." Rucas spoke, but then, Fenrir quickly dashed to Rucas and clashed him, making him fall down. Before Rucas could react, Fenrir pinned his body with a long scythe.

"Remember this, Hero of Justice, do not call me 'dude' again if you don't want to die." Fenrir spoke in a creepy-toned voice.

"What?! You are a girl?!" Rucas is shocked.

"Of course. I am a girl, remember this or you will have to taste my Jasper Scythe." Fenrir spoke and removed her Jasper Scythe from Rucas.

Rucas stood up and looked at Fenrir's weapon. Her weapon is a scythe with a long pole. The tip of the pole is equipped with a black blade. The blade itself is the darkest thing that he had ever seen, even darker than the Newmoon. The blade is also very sharp. Rucas imagined that if Fenrir slashed her scythe at the enemy, the enemy would die before it felt the pain.

"… Your weapon… It could kill the enemy and left them no pain…" Rucas mumbled.

_ "Yes, so no one will have to struggle the great pain before they died." _Fenrir mumbled.

"It suited your title, the Master of Mercy." Rucas spoke.

_ "… Never mind it."_ Fenrir replied.

"Whatever, Fenrir, I need your help. Have you seen Anastasia? I woke up and found that she was not in your house. I looked around the village, but didn't find her anywhere." Rucas spoke.

Fenrir thought. In the morning, she could remember that Anastasia told her that she will pay a visit to the Newmoon Temple.

_"She should be in the sacred temple of Newmoon there…" _Fenrir pointed her scythe at the direction of the Newmoon Temple.

"All right…Let's go there." Rucas spoke. And Fenrir leaded his way.

* * *

"Anastasia!"

Rucas called the name of the young Goodra who is sitting in front of the Newmoon Temple.

"Oh! Rucas! Fenrir! Come over here for a sec!" Anastasia called the Lucario and Zoroark.

When Rucas and Fenrir approached Anastasia, they realized that Anastasia is taking care of an unconscious Pokemon. That Pokemon is an Eevee who is wearing a cleric-like dress.

Fenrir thought back to the village. She remembered that there was a few numbers of Eevee at the Lunar Village, but why did this Eevee come to this place by alone? And why did it collapse on the ground?

"I found this poor Eevee a while ago. It collapsed on the ground. It seemed like she is a cleric." Anastasia explained.

"Eevee, are you alright?" Rucas tried to wake it up. His voice seemed to successfully in waking it up.

_ "Arr… Ar… Help me…Senpai…"_ The Eevee mumbled as it slowly opened its eyes.

"Thank heaven! You finally wake up…" Anastasia spoke.

Eevee looked around in confusing, and then its eyes met with Rucas's eyes. Both could feel the strong bonding that flew between them.

_"Senpai Rucas?" _The Eevee called the name of the Lucario.

_ "Zira? The Purity Cleric?" _The Lucario called the name of the Eevee.

Both Pokemon stared at each others, before the Eevee suddenly hugged the Lucario.

"Senpai! Big brother! Oh! I am so happy!" The Eevee spoke with a happy voice while Rucas looked at her.

"Rucas?! You knew her?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes… She is my younger sister that I was talking about. Her name is **Zira Hylia the Eevee**." Rucas introduced his sister.

"Senpai, I missed you so much… It had been fifteen years, isn't it? I missed you so much…" Eva cried.

"Eva… I am so sorry for leaving you… Because I wanted to keep you safe from my feral form." Rucas spoke.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago, Rucas was living in a peaceful village far away from Symmetria with his own sister, Zira the Eevee. But every full moon night, he will turn into a feral beast. Every time he turned into a heartless beast, Eva will try to stop him, but that also left her with a great pain. No one could help her because Rucas and she were the orphans. They had never seen their parent's face or known their parents's identity. At last, Rucas decided to protect his younger sister by leaving his village, left everything behind…_

_ Include his own sister…_

* * *

"Terrible! Senpai! You are such a terrible brother! How could you abandon your own sister?!" Zira cried. Now Rucas, Zira, Fenrir and Anastasia were sitting in front of the Newmoon Temple. Rucas and his younger sister were talking about their past. Rucas told Zira everything that happened to him since he left her; include his adventure in Symmetria four months ago. And Zira also told Rucas everything that happened after he left her.

"I am sorry! Zira! I must do it! I couldn't let you feel the pain caused by me anymore…" Rucas apologized.

Zira looked at her brother. "…Senpai… It had been fifteen years… That nightmare… It still haunted your dream, right?" Rucas said nothing and nodded. The nightmare that Zira was talking is Rucas's feral form. Zira knew this better than anyone.

"Zira… You had grown up… from the innocent girl into the beautiful and pure maiden…" Rucas spoke.

"You too, Senpai. Fifteen years ago, you were just a young, but brave Riolu. Now you had evolved and became a strong yet kind Lucario…" Zira spoke.

Rucas looked into the sky. Zira's existence had somehow filled his missing parts within his soul. He felt like having Eva by his side encouraged him very much. However, some parts of his heart are still missing…

"Senpai… This is yours… I was longing to return this to you." Eva gave something to Rucas. It is an Ocarina.

Rucas picked the Ocarina. He remembered it. It was the treasure that his parents left for him. It is the Temporal Ocarina. The ocarina itself was as bright as the pure gold. Zira also had an instrument too. Her instrument is the Spatial Harp. Her harp was as bright as the pure silver.

Rucas started playing the Ocarina as well as Zira whom started playing her harp. Although both Rucas and Zira played with the random notes, the song was still beautiful.

"… I really miss this sound…" Rucas mumbled after he finished playing the Ocarina.

"Senpai... Promise me that you will never leave me alone again, okay?" Zira looked at Rucas in her determined eyes.

Rucas knew that Zira has become an adult already, so it will not be an easy task to bend her decision. "…Alright, I promise. But you must promise me that you will not try to do something dangerous, such as taking the damage from my feral form."

Zira smiled and nodded. "Yup! I promised!"

_"…How long will you talk like you two are the only Pokemon left on this world?"_ Fenrir asked after Rucas and Zira talked to each other and acted like Fenrir and Anastasia weren't here too.

"Senpai, are they your friends?" Zira asked.

"Yes." Rucas answered.

Zira turned her attention to Anastasia and Fenrir. "My name is Zira Hylia the Eevee! I am Senpai Rucas's sister! Nice to meet everyone!" Zira introduced herself.

"Oh! So you are Senpai Rucas's younger sister! My name is Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra!" Anastasia spoke.

"Oh! You are the one that Senpai mentioned! Rucas…" Zira turned her attention to Rucas. "… She is the best candidate for your girlfriend!"

A silence occurred after Zira's speech. Everyone had a different action. Rucas's face became very red. Anastasia became confused by everyone's strange action. And Fenrir turned her face away from everyone.

"… By the way, Eva, how could you come to this place?" Rucas asked.

"… I was running away from a group of Pokemon, but then, I tripped my own legs and fell down. When those Pokemon were about to finish me, I thought of you, and the next thing I could remember is that I appeared in front of that temple, with you by my side." Zira answered.

"Pokemon?" Rucas asked. Since she was a child, Zira was very kind and like to help others. She usually helps everyone and heals the wound of the Pokemon. This gave her the title 'The Purity Cleric'. With all of this, she is loved by everyone, so what kind of Pokemon that would attack Zira?

"… Yes… Those Pokemon… They are invading Symmetria." Zira answered with a sad voice.

"What?!" Rucas said. Symmetria is getting invaded?!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: First, we learned that Fenrir has a Jasper Scythe as her weapon. The next thing is the instruments. The protagonists in this story, other than having their own weapon, they will also possess an instrument. The instrument hasn't made an appearance in Rucas's Tale, but it will appear in Fenrir's Tale. Everyone will have it. Now Fenrir has a Nocturne Violin and Rucas received his instrument, the Temporal Ocarina, back from Zira, and Zira's is the Spatial Harp.**_

_**And we also met Rucas's younger sister, Zira Hylia the Eevee. She is so cute, isn't she? She is also protagonist of this story. Also, Zira's title is The Purity Cleric. Now we have eight protagonists already…**_


	32. Chapter 31: The Decision

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 31: The Decision**

"… The land of Symmetria was fallen into the chaos… Pokemon from unknown origin started invading the land of Symmetria. They robbed the village, killed the innocent and destroyed the home of us…" Zira explained.

"What?! Terrible!" Rucas roared.

"I was trying to help the villagers when they noticed me. Then they tried to kill me. I have no choice but to run as fast as possible…" Zira explained.

"Do you have any more detail about those Pokemon? Are they the bandit or The Phantom Storm?" Rucas asked. Also Garland was already dead, Rucas is sure that the rest of The Phantom Storm still exists…

"No… The Phantom Storm disappeared at the same time you defeated their leader as you told me. Sadly, I know nothing more than the thing I told you…" Zira answered.

Anastasia turned her attention to Rucas. "Rucas, what should we do?"

"The answer is clear, Anastasia. It's time for me to return to the land of Symmetria. Although I also possess the blood of demons, I couldn't let the injustice go any further! I must at least defeat them!" Rucas roared.

_"…With ONLY you?"_ Fenrir asked with a voice that shows sarcasm toward Rucas.

"What does it mean?!" Rucas asked.

_"I thought you knew the answer. Symmetria has NOTHING to do with us the Pokemon of the Lunar Island."_ Fenrir looked at Rucas with her crafty face.

"Fenrir! Didn't you care for the Pokemon on Symmetria?" Anastasia asked.

_"I am sorry, dear Anastasia. Pokemon of the Lunar Island suffered so much from the hatred of the Pokemon in Symmetria. They decided to keep their vengeance within their mind and escape there, to this lonely island. So I couldn't allow myself to help the land of Symmetria." _Fenrir crossed her arms.

"Fenrir! Why you?!" Rucas roared and showed his fist, but Fenrir pointed her scythe at Rucas. _"I have nothing with the land of Symmetria. Remember this, Hero of Justice." _Fenrir's hostile action stopped Rucas from doing anything further.

"Fenrir, didn't you care for the dark type Pokemon that is still in the land of Symmetria?" Zira asked. Her question made Fenrir laughed. _"Don't be silly, The Purity Cleric, no dark type Pokemon lived in the land of Symmetria now!"_

"…Except if…"

_"If what?"_ Fenrir looked at Zira. She couldn't grasp what Zira is thinking.

"Then, what about me?" Zira looked at Fenrir with her determined eyes.

"You? What are you going to do?" Fenrir asked with a voice that shows the sarcasm toward Zira.

Zira said nothing and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her body glowed bright and a blue light covered her body! Rucas, Fenrir and Anastasia gasped, because Zira is evolving!

After the light disappeared, Zira the Eevee was no more there. Instead, the Pokemon that stood in front of everyone is a dark-type Eeveelution named Umbreon!

"Z…Zira?!" Rucas spoke.

Zira the Umbreon turned her attention to Fenrir. "Fenrir, now I am a dark type Pokemon, just like you. I am the dark type Pokemon, but I still wish to help the land of Symmetria. So please, help us!"

Fenrir said nothing. She was amazed by the decision of the young Eevee. As she knows, no Eevee that lived on Symmetria is willing to evolve into an Umbreon. Maybe…

_'…I was too pessimist…'_ Fenrir thought to herself before turning her attention to the Umbreon.

_"You won, The Purity Cleric."_

"YAY!" Zira jumped in joy before her body started glowing bright again. And a while after that, Zira returned into an Eevee!

"WHAT?!"

Not only Fenrir, but Anastasia and Rucas also got shocked by Zira's action. She evolved into an Umbreon and then returned into an Eevee?!

"Heehee! I know what you are thinking! This was my special ability! I could evolve into the Eeveelution and then returned into an Eevee as I will!" Zira explained.

"Z…Zira! I have never known that you possessed such a power like this!" Rucas spoke.

"It was because I discovered my special ability just a couple months ago when I found that I could evolve into an Espeon! And I am also able to devolve into an Eevee!" Zira explained

"Wait, you can evolve into an Espeon too?!

"Yes! I can evolve into multiple Eeveelution!" Zira said.

"Cool! And not counting the Espeon and the Umbreon, what are the other Eeveelution you can evolve to?" Anastasia asked, but Zira shook her head no. "I am sorry… For now, I can only evolve into Espeon and Umbreon. I guess that I need to train harder in order to evolve into other Eeveelution."

"Zira… You have grown strong…" Rucas complimented his sister.

"Right, Senpai!" Zira shows a smile to everyone.

_"… I have never known that something like this also existed on this world… The story of the living creature's existence is not fathomable…" _Fenrir mumbled.

"Fenrir, then, will you help us?" Zira asked.

_"I already answered your question, little Eevee. I said it already, and I am not a Pokemon that will break the promise easily."_ Fenrir answered.

"YAY! Thank you, Fenrir!" Zira and Anastasia said and hugged Fenrir. (Which made both Fenrir and Zira covered in slimy goo.)

"Alright, let's return to the Lunar Village! We have so many things to do before we left our village!" Anastasia said.

_"… You three go first. I still have something to do."_ Fenrir spoke.

"Okay! Then I will take Zira on a tour around the village." Rucas spoke.

"Me too!" Anastasia said.

After finishing the conversation, Rucas, Anastasia and Zira walked back to the Lunar Village while Fenrir stayed at the Newmoon Temple. After she was sure that her friends had gone back to the village already, she started walking into the Lunar Wasteland. Her destination is the cursed Skeleton Wood…

* * *

**Rucas's Point of View**

Rucas took Zira around the Lunar Village and acted like a guide for her. All dark type Pokemon at first seemed to become scared when they saw Zira, but after Zira evolved into an Umbreon, everyone started to get more comfortable around her.

"This village is so lovely!" Zira said while she, Rucas and Anastasia walked around the village.

"Hm… You are right, Zira. This village reminded me so much of the Solar Village…" Rucas thought of the village that he used to live before his adventure started.

"Solar and Lunar… Both sounded like they are bound to each other, right?" Zira asked. Rucas answered nothing, but smile before he remembered something.

"Zira, during our adventure in the Symmetria, I want you to stay as close as possible to me. I don't want you to be hurtled." Rucas commanded his sister.

"Of course! But let me help you too, Senpai. I can use my Amber Staff to fight and heal the wound too!"

Zira showed her weapon to her Senpai. It is a staff that made from a beautiful but sturdy wood of an unknown origin. The tip of the staff is an amber-colored crystal. The amber crystal glowed faintly when Rucas looked at it.

"… My weapon… It couldn't deal much damage due to its fragileness and my poor strength, but for some reason, I can use this to heal any wound except the mental wound! It was very useful!" Zira told Rucas and Anastasia the detail of her weapon.

"Wow! Your weapon is so cool! But how could it heal the wound?" Anastasia asked.

"I… I don't know. But some Pokemon said that the wood that was made into this staff is the wood from the tree of Yggdrasil." Zira answered.

"Yggdrasil…" Rucas mumbled. During his adventure, the tree of Yggdrasil was relevant to his adventure very much. The legend said that the tree of Yggdrasil is actually the sleeping form of the goddess of life. That's why Zira's Amber Staff could heal the wound. Maybe someday, he will be able to meet the 'Goddess of Life' himself…

"Rucas, both you and your sister are very powerful! I wish I could be as powerful as you…" Anastasia spoke. Her word reminded Rucas of their adventure. During their adventure, Anastasia rarely fight. Mostly, Rucas will tell her to hide behind him, making Anastasia much weaker than Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and him.

"Let's go back to Fenrir's house…. WAH!" Anastasia was about to walk back to Fenrir's house when she realized something.

"What's wrong?" Rucas asked.

"My Wyvern Sword is missing! I forgot it at the Newmoon Temple!" Anastasia answered.

"Sig…" Rucas mumbled.

"Rucas, I will go back to the Newmoon Temple and retrieve it. If Fenrir come back, tell her where I go." Anastasia said and left the Lunar Village.

"Zira, let's go to Fenrir's house." Rucas spoke after Anastasia has already gone.

"Okay, Senpai." Zira spoke.

* * *

**Fenrir's point of view**

Fenrir walked alone into the Skeleton Wood. She found her way to the area where she always go. After she reached it, the mysterious figure that she always come to meet appeared.

"… Master of Mercy? I thought that this is not the time for you to come and meet me…" The mysterious figure mumbled.

_"…Unless I have a VERY important thing to tell you…" _Fenrir answered.

"… Does it have anything to do with her? Is she alright…"

_"… She is fine… Now she is still in the Lunar Village…But soon, she will leave this island again…"_

Fenrir's word seemed to cause a great impact on the mysterious figure. It roared out and looked at Fenrir again. "What is she thinking of doing something like this?! And why didn't you stop her?!"

_"…Trust me, I tried. But there was an Eevee… She was the younger sister to the Hero of Justice… She came from the northern land and brought us the bad news about the northern land. Her word convinced Rucas and Anastasia to wish to go back to the northern land…" _Fenrir explained.

"… They truly shared the same bloodline… Both of them are such a worthless and good-for-nothing Pokemon… If I could, I will leave this place and murder them now!" The mysterious figure roared and showed its claw.

_"… That Eevee's heart is strong, even stronger than her brother's… Her word also… succeeded in… convince me…"_

"What?! Then you will also turn your back against me too?!" The mysterious figure looked at Fenrir with the blood-hungry face.

"_Listen to me first… I have no choice to do this… And… If I go with them, I will be able to take care of her so you will have no need to worry about her…"_

"…Hm… You are truly the Master of Mercy, Fenrir. Your heart and soul are pure despite of your body…"

"_Thank you for your compliment. But… for you…"_

"Me? What?"

"… _You couldn't hide yourself anymore… I think it's time for you to leave this place…"_

"…"

"… _Someday, she will discover the truth. And you… You are the only one left on this land that shared the connection with her…"_

"… Although you said that, she and I still shared no connection via the blood…"

"… _At least… You should go to the sacred Newmoon Temple… Maybe that place will give you the answer…"_

"…Alright… I trust you… Thank you, Master of Mercy."

The mysterious figure started walking until it faded away. Fenrir guessed that it have left this Skeleton Wood and went to the Newmoon Temple as she told already. So she decided to go back to the Lunar Village.

After she reached the village of darkness, Fenrir went back to her house, where Rucas and Zira waited. Strangely, Anastasia wasn't here…

"_Where is Anastasia?"_ Fenrir asked when she entered her house.

"Anastasia? She said that she forgot her weapon at the Newmoon Temple so…" Rucas explained, but Fenrir interrupted his speak. _"What?! She went back to the Newmoon Temple?!"_ "Right… Wait, Fenrir?! Where are you going?!"

Rucas called the name of the Zoroark when Fenrir quickly ran out of her house after she heard the confirmation of Anastasia's location.

"_Anastasia?! She is going to the Newmoon Temple?! That's terrible! I must stop her!"_ Fenrir mumbled while she is running back to the Newmoon Temple.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**In this chapter, we learned that Zira's weapon is the Amber Staff. And other than that, Rucas, Zira, Anastasia and Fenrir are about to go to back to the Symmetria. The second arch of their adventure is about to start…**_

_**Fenrir met up with the mysterious figure again… It seemed to share the connection with Anastasia… Fenrir told it to go to the Newmoon Temple, and Anastasia is going to the Newmoon Temple too… I can sense that something terrible will happen soon…**_


	33. Chapter 32: Misfortune

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 32: Misfortune**

Anastasia was walking alone in the Lunar Wasteland. She was going to the Newmoon Temple to retrieve her weapon, the Wyvern Sword.

'Ah… Finally…' Anastasia thought to herself after she reached the Newmoon Temple. She sprinted her step in order to reach the temple faster…

However…

Anastasia stopped running when she realized that there is another Pokemon stands in front of the Newmoon Temple. He is a male Pokemon. His body is covered in black armor. Anastasia couldn't see his face because he is turning his back to her, and he is wearing a strange object covered his head, but Anastasia could tell that he is a Shiny Haxorus, the dragon type Pokemon…

He stared at something in front of him before picked it. "… This sword? She forgot it here?" He mumbled. He was holding the Wyvern Sword.

Anastasia was scared. She had never seen him before. She didn't know if he is her enemy or her friend. But he seemed to know her. Anastasia gathered her courage and stepped forward.

"…Um… Excuse me?"

Anastasia's voice acted like a thousand needles that pierced through the blood and flesh of the Shiny Haxorus. He immediately dropped the Wyvern Sword.

"Thank you for picking me sword!" Anastasia walked up to the Shiny Haxorus, but just a few distant before she reached him, he turned his face to Anastasia and then jumped away from Anastasia.

Now Anastasia could see his face clearer. He is taller than her. Its height is about 1.8 meters. The back of his body is covered with a black armor. His belly is black as well as its arms and legs. He has three red claws at each paw and foot. Anastasia couldn't see the face of him clearly because he is wearing a skull to cover his face, but his eyes are as red as the twilight sky. The skull that he is wearing looks just like an ordinary skull, except that skull has two tusks at each side of the 'cheek' of the skull.

"You are… a dragon type Pokemon…" Anastasia said softly.

"…" The Shiny Haxorus said nothing and turned back. It was about to walk away when Anastasia called it back.

"Wait! I have never seen you before? What are you doing here?" Anastasia asked.

The Shiny Haxorus turned back. "… Go away, Anastasia, or I will kill you and devour your blood and flesh." The Shiny Haxorus spoke without looking at Anastasia's eyes.

"Wait, who are you?!" Anastasia asked.

"I am the monster that lived in the Skeleton Wood in the middle of the Lunar Wasteland!" The Shiny Haxorus roared.

"What?!"

Anastasia was paralyzed by fear. She couldn't even run away from the Shiny Haxorus in front of her.

"Now run! If you don't run, I will make sure that you will never have a chance to run again!" The Shiny Haxorus roared and raised its claw.

But…

Anastasia was very scared, but she was sure that in the moment that the Shiny Haxorus raised its claw, a clear water was flowing out of his eyes. He was crying?!

"You were crying?" Anastasia spoke without knowing.

Her word stopped the action of the Shiny Haxorus. He slowly walked back before it ran away from Anastasia.

Just a minute after the Shiny Haxorus ran away, Anastasia heard someone calling her name.

_"Anastasia!"_

Another Pokemon appeared. This time, it was the Pokemon that she knew.

"Fenrir!" Anastasia called the name of the Master of Mercy.

_"Oh! Fenrir! Thank! You are safe!"_ Fenrir quickly ran up to Anastasia and embraced her.

"Fenrir… A while ago, there was a Pokemon…" Anastasia was about to tell Fenrir what happened when Fenrir started speaking. _"I know! The monster from the Skeleton Wood came here! You are so lucky that it didn't kill you!"_

"But…"

_"Anastasia, please do not come here alone again… The next time, you will not be lucky like this time…" _Fenrir warned.

"…Alright, I promise."

_ "Thank! Let's go back! Everyone is worried about you."_

Anastasia grabbed her Wyvern Sword that the Shiny Haxorus dropped and followed Fenrir back to the Lunar Village. During the way, there were many questions that ran into Anastasia's head.

_'Who is that Shiny Haxorus?'_

_ 'Is he really the monster?'_

_ 'Why did he cry?'_

_ 'And Fenrir… What was her strange reaction?'_

* * *

The night passed quickly, as fast as the incoming morning. (Despite the sky was still veiled in the twilight.) This new day is the day that Fenrir will leave her village again. She always hopes that the morning will never come, but she couldn't do anything about it or the god of time will punish her…

"Fenrir, we are going soon."

Anastasia's voice stopped Fenrir's train of thought. She turned her attention to Anastasia who was preparing her stuff.

"Fenrir, what are you feeling now? You don't look so…well…" Anastasia noticed that Fenrir seemed to be restless for some reason.

_ "…Nothing."_ Fenrir answered. She discarded her thought away and continued preparing her stuff. For some reason, Fenrir's inner sense told her that this will be a very long and hard adventure for her… Maybe… This will be the last time she will ever see her village…

Fenrir and Anastasia left their room. (Fenrir shared her room with Anastasia while Rucas shared the room with Zira.) Rucas and Zira were already ready.

"Let's go, everyone!" Zira cheered everyone up.

Fenrir and her friends left Fenrir's house. Everyone in the Lunar Village came and said good bye to Fenrir and her friends.

"We will miss you. Take care." Noctis spoke.

_"Thank you."_ Fenrir answered before she left her village.

* * *

_ "…So… How could we go back to Symmetria?"_ Fenrir asked.

Fenrir's question stopped everyone from proceed further. They were walking through the Lunar Wasteland when Fenrir asked a question.

"Fenrir, you are the one who must answer this question, not us." Rucas replied.

_"… Normally, there is a pier on the other side of the Lunar Wasteland that will set sailed to the Bluewave Harbor in Symmetria, but this is Autumn, the season that the wave grew harsh in Symmetria, so the ship stopped running…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"What?! How could you not tell us sooner?!" Rucas scolded.

_"…You didn't ask me first."_

"You should tell us, not to wait for us to ask!"

_"Stupid."_

"What?!"

"Please, stop fighting!" Anastasia stopped Rucas and Fenrir before they started fighting with each other.

"Senpai, Fenrir, you should cooperate together in solving the problem, not to fight!" Zira looked at Rucas and Fenrir. Looking at her reminded Fenrir of something.

_"Wait… I knew it!"_

"Know what?" Rucas crossed his arms.

_"Come with me. We will go to the Newmoon Temple!"_ Fenrir started walking to the Newmoon Temple. Everyone followed her.

* * *

After they reached the Newmoon Temple, Fenrir took everyone into the temple. Inside the temple is a large, black room that nothing stood except an altar…

_"How could I forget this…"_ Fenrir walked up to the altar.

"What is it?" Rucas asked.

_"…Fullmoon and Newmoon… They are opposite to each other… But they need other to be existed… If one of them ceases to exist, the other will share the same fate…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Fullmoon and Newmoon? Wait…" Rucas thought. He seemed to recall something…

"Yes. Not only the Fullmoon and Newmoon, but also the sun and the moon too…" Fenrir looked at Rucas.

Rucas opened the map of Symmetria and showed it to everyone. He marked the location of the Lunar Island. (It also be shown on the map.) And he then marked the location of the Solar Village.

"…I can remember it clearly… Near the Solar Village, there was a sacred temple of the village… That temple's name is Fullmoon Temple…" Rucas mumbled.

_"Fullmoon and Newmoon are connected to each other. It has the small path that linked between the Fullmoon Temple and the Newmoon Temple…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Then, there is a way to travel between Symmetria and Lunar Island via the temples?" Zira asked.

"With Fenrir of Lunar Village and I, Rucas of the Solar Village. We may be able to open the portal." Rucas answered.

Rucas walked up to the altar. He stood at the right side of the altar while Fenrir stood at the left side of the altar.

"Well… What to do next, Fenrir?" Rucas asked.

_"… Let's combine our power…"_ Fenrir mumbled and held her paws above the altar. Rucas then reached his paws to the altar and touched Fenrir's paw…

However…

* * *

_He was there…_

_ He was in a village, full with Pokemon…_

_ But…_

_ Most Pokemon in this village… were death…_

_ Their bodies were covered with crimson blood. Their arms and legs were torn apart from their body…_

_ Who did this?_

_ None other than…_

_ Him…_

_ He was standing in the middle of the village, holding the dead body of a small Pokemon in his hand…_

_ He raised the soulless body into the sky before letting out a roar!_

* * *

"Fenrir!"

"Fenrir! Wake up!"

The voice echoed into Fenrir's head, woke her up from the slumber…

"…What happened?"

Fenrir looked around. She was laid beside the altar of the Newmoon Temple. There is a warp portal appeared beside the altar too, and Rucas, Zira and Anastasia are looking at her.

"Oh! FenrirThank! You fell unconscious when you and Rucas opened the portal!" Anastasia explained.

Fenrir thought back. She did fall unconscious. She remembered that she also had a strange dream…. _"N…No…" _Fenrir mumbled and shook her head, trying to forget the remember that had just flown into her head.

"Fenrir, are you alright?" Rucas asked and offered her his paw, but Fenrir shirked Rucas's paw away. _"I… I am fine… Please don't get near me for a while…"_

"O…Okay." Rucas became surprised by Fenrir's strange action, so he decided to follow her command.

Fenrir stood up and looked at the portal and had just appeared. "So… Let's go." Zira spoke.

"Right!" Rucas and Anastasia spoke.

Rucas jumped into the portal first, followed by Zira. Fenrir became hesitant for a while before she followed Zira into the portal, and Anastasia followed Fenrir…

* * *

Fenrir woke up again. Now she is in the temple, but the atmosphere seemed significantly different from the Newmoon Temple. This is not the Newmoon Temple. This is the Fullmoon Temple…

_'…Here we came again…' _Fenrir thought and stood up and found that Rucas and Zira were laid beside her. They were still unconscious. Fenrir decided to wake both of them up.

"This! This must be the Fullmoon Temple!" Rucas spoke after he regained his consciousness.

"It means that we finally come back to Symmetria!" Zira said.

"We have no time to waste! Let's go!" Rucas spoke and about to walk to the entrance of the Fullmoon Temple when Fenrir called him.

_"Hold on…"_

"What's wrong?" Rucas asked.

Fenrir looked around the Fullmoon Temple. The Pokemon inside the temple are Rucas, Zira and her… Just only three? And…

_"…Where is Anastasia?"_ Fenrir asked.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Anastasia finally met up the 'Monster' of the Skeleton Wood… Now we know that the monster is a Shiny Haxorus. He showed a strange action when he met Anastasia. What connection he shared with Anastasia?**_

_** And everyone finally came back to Symmetria… Well… Except Anastasia… Where is she?**_


	34. Chapter 33: The Mark of Sin

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 33: The Mark of Sin**

Fenrir was right. Anastasia wasn't here. Only Rucas, Zira and Fenrir that are in this place.

"What?! Anastasia!" Rucas roared.

"Anastasia! Where are you?!" Zira spoke.

_"ANASTASIA!"_ Fenrir roared, but Anastasia didn't even show up.

"Damn it…" Rucas swore.

_"We must go back to the Newmoon Temple at once!"_ Fenrir quickly walked up to the altar, but Rucas shook his head no.

"…Unfortunately, the portal that linked between the Fullmoon Temple and the Newmoon Temple could only be used once during the period between the Fullmoon and the Newmoon. You must wait for the moon to reach its Fullmoon or Newmoon state in order to open the portal."

"And… It will take several days in order to reach the next Newmoon…" Zira said.

_"Damn it!"_ Fenrir swore and punched the altar of the Fullmoon Temple, but the portal didn't even appear.

"…Fenrir… I know that this is unbearable… I am also worried about her too… But she should be fine… Maybe she was left at the Newmoon Temple…" Zira tried to calm Fenrir down.

"…" Fenrir said nothing.

"…Anastasia will be alright… I am sure of it… Now, the option we have is to keep forward…" Rucas spoke.

Fenrir nodded and stood up. She looked and Rucas and Zira with the strong eyes.

_ "…Where should we go first?"_

"We should visit the Solar Village first. Maybe someone there will have useful information for us." Rucas answered.

* * *

Rucas, Zira and Fenrir left the Fullmoon Temple. They immediately went to the Solar Village, which is located next to the Fullmoon Temple.

"...Oh… My…Arceus…" Rucas gasped when he reached the Solar Village. Because Solar Village now is completely different than before!

The peaceful village in the past became the more-advanced village in the present. There are several shops that sell berry or other stuffs in this village. And the number of the villagers in this village had increased drastically!

"Solar Village… It completely changed… Within the time of four months…" Rucas mumbled.

_ "Well… You are right… The first time I came to Symmetria, Solar Village is like the Lunar Village with the normal time-based system. But this looked just like a small city or town…"_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

"Senpai, then, what will you do now?" Zira asked.

"I think I will go to visit my master who is resided in the Solar Village's dojo." Rucas spoke, but Fenrir shook her head no. _"… The Master of Justice had finally come back to the village with the what-you-call-sin dark type Pokemon…"_

Fenrir's words stopped Rucas. "Fenrir, you are too pessimistic. The Pokemon in the Solar Village are nice!"

_"… Time passed… Everything changed… Even the small town changed itself within the length of four months, what about its Pokemon? I knew that changing one's nature is not easy, but with the brand new Solar Village, the Pokemon from other places, not knowing what is their true nature, will more likely to move into this place…" _

Rucas crossed his arms. Fenrir is right. He couldn't grasp what Pokemon in the now Solar Village is thinking. And plus, the group of Pokemon that attacked Zira may reside in this place too.

"Senpai…" Zira looked at Rucas.

"Hm?"

"Doesn't there any place that we could go?" Zira asked.

Rucas closed his eyes and tried to recall his adventure in Symmetria four months ago. A few seconds later, the memory of his four friends appeared. Not too far and not vague... Very clear and bright…

"I know! They should be able to help us!"

_"Who?"_ Fenrir asked.

"Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel. They were my friends that travelled with me four months ago. They are good friends. I am sure that they will be able to help us and maybe… they may rejoin our team and help us to protect Symmetria once more!" Rucas answered.

"Wow! That's right!" Zira spoke.

_"…Then, where are they?"_ Fenrir asked.

Rucas opened the map of Symmetria again. He marked four locations on the map. They are Greenleaf Forest, Yelspark Plain, Bluewave Island and Redflame Volcano. "I think they are staying at their own places."

"According to the map, the Redflame Volcano is very far from Solar Village. And in order to go to it, we need to take a train from STP, which is a very crowded place… So I think we should go to other places first…" Zira looked at the map.

_"… And there is no need for you all to travel to the sacred soil in order to meet me…"_

A mature and fiery voice could be heard by Fenrir and her friends. Then they realized that there is someone standing in front of them…

That Pokemon is a male Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. The thing that makes him different than other Charizard is that he does not wear a shirt. He only wears a Redflame tribal loincloth, a necklace that made from stones, gems and bones. The most outstanding things are his colored tattoos that were painted around his body. He is wielding a spear that glows red. Rucas took some times to recognize his friends.

"L…Leonel?!" Rucas finally be able to gather his memory.

"The fate brought us to meet each other again, Hero of Justice." Leonel spoke.

"Senpai, is this Charizard your…friend?" Zira asked.

"Right." Rucas answered.

Leonel turned his attention to Zira and Fenrir. "My name is Leonel Novaflare the Charizard, the Volcano Guardian. It is my honor to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Leonel! My name is Zira Hylia the Eevee! I am the younger sister of Senpai Rucas!" Zira introduced herself.

"Senpai? I have no knowledge to understand this word…" Leonel mumbled.

_ "… It is the way Zira called her brother…"_ Fenrir answered. Her answer turned the attention of the Volcano Guardian to her.

"Hm? A dark type Pokemon? Rarely to see one…"

_"…"_

"…I don't understand the thought of the Symmetria's living creature. The Pokemon is the living creature that was created by the god. The god wished for us to stay together in peace. And yet the Pokemon expressed the hatred toward the dark type. Blasphemy." Leonel mumbled.

_"…You don't hate the dark type Pokemon?"_ Fenrir asked.

"I have no reason for hating your type, Zoroark." Leonel answered.

_"…Thank… My name is Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark."_ Fenrir introduced herself.

Leonel turned his attention back to Rucas. "Hero of Justice, four months ago, during the festival of summer in the Ancient Capital, you and Anastasia disappeared mysteriously. We tried to find you, but we failed. In the end, we assumed that you and Anastasia had left to deal with the injustice already, so my comrades and I decided to go back to our realm."

"And you finally evolve?" Rucas said.

"Right. Four months seemed like four years. It was… very sudden."

_ "What does it mean?"_ Fenrir didn't understand Leonel's word.

"…Four years ago, I was just a Charmeleon. I always dream of evolving in order to protect the sacred soil from evil. But once I evolved, my life completely changed…" Leonel's voice sounded sad.

"Change?"

Leonel looked around himself. "…This is not a good place to talk. Let's go to the place that has less Pokemon than this."

* * *

"… Both of us have a story to tell, right?" Leonel spoke.

Rucas, Zira, Fenrir and Leonel are at the entrance of the Fullmoon Temple. For some reason, Pokemon doesn't usually come to this place.

Leonel continued the conversation. "First, I will tell mine. After I came back to Redflame Town, I continued my duty as the Volcano Guardian and the descendant of the legendary blacksmith. And my gratitude went to my hard work, I evolved into a Charizard sometimes later. That's the start of my greatest change in my life."

_"What is the 'change' that you kept talking about?" _Fenrir crossed her arms.

"… Look at my pair of wings."

Leonel turned his side to everyone, enabled everyone to see his wings clearly. But his wings are…

_"What happened to your wings? They seemed like they were…broke?"_ Fenrir spoke after she looked at wings of the Volcano Guardian.

"…The mark of sin. It seemed like my ancestor somehow did something to their wings, result in they couldn't fly. Making their wings unable to fly was the crime against the god of volcano, and their sin will still exist. Their sin will be concealed within the blood of their descendant. And if their descendant's heart and soul were not pure enough, the mark of sin shall appear again." Leonel explained.

"What?!" Rucas and Zira suddenly cried out.

"My wings broke after I evolved. That means that my heart and soul are not pure enough to be the guardian of the sacred soil. And in order to stop my sin to plague the sacred soil, I have to leave my homeland behind…" Leonel continued explaining.

_"You left your homeland just because your wings broke? That's not very smart…" _Fenrir spoke in a sarcasm-toned voice.

Leonel turned his attention to Fenrir. "That's the way of the Redflame Realm. I have no regret in the thing that I must do. I decided to come to the Fullmoon Temple in the hope to clean the mark of sin from my blood. And this destined my path to cross with your path…"

Fenrir approached to Leonel's wings. His wings seemed like it could be use neither fly nor glide.

_"…Such a terrible fate you have met, the Volcano Guardian…"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: I know this chapter is boring since most of them are the conversation. But in this chapter, we met Leonel again. And he evolved into a Charizard! Moreover, he rejoined our team! Now we have Rucas, Fenrir, Zira and Leonel on our team. The next to do is to meet the rest protagonists that appeared in Rucas's Tale. (Well, except Anastasia. She is now disappearing. Don't worry. You will meet her again.)**_


	35. Chapter 34: Guiding Melody

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 34: Guiding Melody**

After finishing his story, Leonel listened to what happened to Rucas after the night of Summer Festival in the Venturnome Town. Leonel listened carefully.

"… It seemed like you also possess the mark of sin too, Hero of Justice." Leonel opened the conversation after Rucas finished his story. His word made everyone became silent.

Zira decided to break the silence. "Leonel, do you know anything about the group of Pokemon that attacked the town and made Symmetria fell into the chaos?"

"… As the resident of the sacred soil, my knowledge couldn't be a help for you very much… Except…" Leonel answered.

_"Except what?"_

Leonel pointed his spear at the northwest direction from the Fullmoon Temple. "The Pokemon whom claimed themselves as the Law Guardian came to my realm two months ago. They made a speech at the sacred soil to tell everyone that they need to come to the Civilized Capital as soon as possible…"

"Civilized Capital? You mean the Gamma City?" Zira asked.

"Right. They said that there was some 'Change' at the Gamma City that will spread across the land of Symmetria. And they were spreading the 'Change' to the sacred soil of Redflame. You can guess this; no resident on the sacred soil of Redflame agreed to go to the civilized capital. I, too, did not agree in the 'Change' thing because it was very sudden, plus they did tell us nothing about the 'Change' thing." Leonel continued his tale.

"Change? What kind of change?" Rucas thought before he remembered something. "I know! Look at the Solar Village! The village was completely changed!"

"Then, they wished to change the sacred soil of Redflame into the filthy civilized place? Blasphemy!" Leonel split a curse out.

Fenrir, however, shook her head no. _"… I don't think so, Rucas, Leonel. If they wished to change the Redflame Realm, why do they want the resident from the Redflame Town to go to the Gamma City?"_

"You have a point, Fenrir." Rucas said.

Fenrir turned her face to Leonel. _"What happened afterward at the Redflame Town?"_

"…Because no one agreed to go to the Civilized Capital, the Law Guardians told us that they will come back again a month later, and at that times, they wanted everyone to stay at the Redflame Town." Leonel continued his tale.

_"And then?"_

Leonel shook his head no. "I have no more clue for you. Because I left the sacred soil in the same times they came to the Redflame Town, so I don't know what happened to my town afterward."

Rucas gathered the clue he had got. Everything was getting complicated. Zira told him that there was a group of Pokemon attacked the land of Symmetria, yet Leonel told the story of the 'Change' that will occur at the Redflame Town.

"…Actually, I have one more clue." Leonel spoke up.

"Hm?!"

"After the Law Guardians went back, I wrote a letter and sent it to the Pokemon that lived in the Civilized Capital that I could trust." Leonel said.

"Whom did you send the letter to?" Zira asked.

"My half-brother, Blazus. Blazus evolved into a Blaziken three months before and he moved back to the Gamma city to continue his work. I didn't blame him because he promised me that he will cherish the god of volcano. However, his reply did not answer my question. His reply was only told me that he was fine and he still continued his work as the musician…"

"…Strange…" Rucas started thinking. It seemed that the strange thing is occurring in the Gamma City, and maybe the group of Pokemon that attacked Symmetria has something relevant to the Civilized Capital too. He wished to go to the Civilized Capital now. But first, he needed to gather more clues. And in order to do that, he needed to find the friends he could trust…

Zira turned her attention to Rucas. "Senpai, what should we do next?"

Rucas looked at Leonel. "Leonel, could you lend me the hand once again?"

"…If I go with you, something terrible will happen. I have to avoid meeting Pokemon." Leonel's answer shocked everyone.

"What?! Why do you have to avoid meeting Pokemon?" Zira asked.

"I have the mark of sin. I don't want it to spread the evilness to others." Leonel answered.

"No! Leonel, you are not evil! Your heart and soul are good!" Rucas spoke.

_"… You decided to leave the village in order to protect them. Is this enough to prove the purity of your heart and soul?"_ Fenrir asked.

Leonel stopped to think for a while before a smile appeared on his face. "A dark type Pokemon sure to have a gut. I like you, Fenrir."

"Then, will you help us?" Zira asked.

"Of course. The life of this bearer of the mark of sin will do anything to banish the evil from the world." Leonel's answer made the smile appeared on everyone's face.

_"…Funny… A group of sin is to save the world…"_ Fenrir mumbled. Her word attracted the attention from everyone.

"Sin?!" Zira asked.

_"Rucas has his feral beast form as his sin. Leonel's broken wings served as his sin. And I, the dark type Pokemon, was called sin by the Pokemon of Symmetria. We are the group of sin, aren't we?"_

"What about me?" Zira asked.

_"I don't know. The story of the living creature's existence is not fathomable. Maybe you are hiding your sin from the world…"_

"Fenrir!" Rucas scolded Fenrir.

"Just kidding." Fenrir laughed.

"Speak of group. Rucas, where is Anastasia? She went to the Lunar Village with you, wasn't she?" Leonel asked.

Rucas's face turned sad. "…During the way to the Fullmoon Temple. Due to the accident, Anastasia didn't come with us. I think that she was left at the Newmoon Temple."

"That's bad. I hope that she is alright. May the god of volcano protect her from any harm…" Leonel prayed for Anastasia.

"Um… Leonel, could I ask you some 'trivia' question?" Zira spoke. Her voice was shaking.

"What is it, the Purity Cleric?" Leonel stopped praying and asked.

"Um… Your cloth… Is it too… 'open'…. for you to wear only a loincloth and a necklace? And… Your color tattoos…"

"They are the symbol of the ancient tribe of Redflame. I do not feel guilty or terrible to have it. Actually, I felt very proud that I have them on my body. You didn't like it?" Leonel answered.

"N..No. Anyway, Senpai, what should we do next?"

Rucas picked the map of Symmetria and opened it. "Now Leonel has rejoined our team, I think we should visit Joshua, Ellisk and Magnus and ask them to rejoin our team."

Fenrir looked at the map of Symmetria. _"Hm… Your friends… They are in the Greenleaf Forest, Yelspark Plain and the Bluewave Sea, right? I think we should avoid the crowded place first."_

"Yelspark Plain is close to the Civilized Capital, Gamma City, and Greenleaf Forest is close to Venturnome Town, the Ancient Capital. So…" Leonel spoke.

"…Let's go to Bluewave Sea to meet Magnus first." Rucas said.

* * *

Rucas and his friends decided to camp at the entrance of the Fullmoon Temple because they didn't want to go into the Solar Village as well as Fenrir who hates to go to the crowded place. In the next morning, Rucas and his friends gathered their stuff and about to leave for an adventure when Rucas suddenly heard the voice whispered into his minds.

_ "…The melody… will guide you…"_

Rucas closed his eyes and used his aura ability. He could sense a wave of aura is guiding him back into the Fullmoon Temple. He wasted no time and ran into the Fullmoon Temple.

When he entered the Fullmoon Temple, the wave of aura guided him to the Stone Tablet located behind the altar of the Fullmoon Temple. That made Rucas confused. He remembered that there was no Stone Tablet like this here yesterday…

_ "…The melody…will guide you…depend on the blood of legend…"_

The wave of aura faded away after the voice whispered into the mind of the Hero of Justice. Rucas opened his eyes and examined the Stone Tablet. There were several melodies written down on the Stone Tablet. Rucas took out his Temporal Ocarina, closed his eyes and started playing the melodies…

* * *

_"…Rucas?"_

Rucas opened his eyes and became shocked when he found that he is standing outside of the Fullmoon Temple. Everyone else is standing in front of him.

"What?! But I…"

_"…You went into the Fullmoon Temple without telling us, and a minute later you suddenly appeared here…"_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

Rucas looked at his Temporal Ocarina. "I heard the voice whispered into my mind that told me to go into the Fullmoon Temple. Then it guided me to the Stone Tablet that has a song written on it. I played that song and then I appeared here."

"…It must be the Guiding Melody." Leonel spoke up.

"Guiding Melody?" Zira asked.

"It was the ancient song that can be used to travel around the realm. When someone played it, they and the friends beside them will get warped to the different location depend on the desire of the player." Leonel explained.

"So… My thought was focused on the Solar Village, so I warped back to this place." Rucas understood.

"Then, we could play it and be warped to any place?!" Zira asked, but Leonel shook his head no. "No. Only place that we could be warped to are the 'Sacred Place' of each environment such as Fullmoon Temple and the Lake of Yggdrasil. Also, this song couldn't be used in some certain places such as the dungeons."

"Wah…" Zira spoke in the voice of disappointment.

"… I have an idea. I thought that maybe I should visit the sacred Volcano Lake of the Redflame Volcano." Leonel said and picked something from his bag. It is a…electric guitar?!

"Leonel… Is that electric guitar…yours?" Rucas asked with an unbelievable voice.

"You may question why someone who served the god of volcano possesses something like this. This is the keepsake of my father…" Leonel answered.

"Your father?" Zira asked.

"Right. After he died, he passed down this Nova Guitar to me. Since it was my father's, Blazus had no right to use it. The only one that could use it rightfully is me."

Rucas looked at Leonel's instrument, the Nova Guitar. The Nova Guitar was decorated with the red and orange-toned color. Just looking at it felt a hot and burning passion running through the vein.

"Wow! You have an instrument too! Mine is a Spatial Harp. Senpai's is a Temporal Ocarina. And Fenrir's is a Nocturne Violin!" Zira spoke up.

_"… A group of sin that shared the same destination, weapon with a similar name as well as the instrument with the similar name… This is not the coincident, is it?" _Fenrir mumbled in a sarcastic voice.

Leonel picked his Nova Guitar and started playing the Guiding Melody. After he finished playing the song, everyone found that they were warped to the hot spring near the volcano.

"Senpai, where are we?" Zira asked.

"This must be the Volcano Lake of the Redflame Volcano." Rucas answered.

"Ah… The sacred soil… To think that I will have a change to come back again… A thousand thank to the god of volcano…" Leonel started praying for the god of volcano.

"Leonel, didn't you go back to visit your hometown?" Rucas asked.

Leonel stopped praying. "… I wanted to. But I couldn't. An important task is waiting for me. Plus the mark of sin still with me…"

_"…I understand that. Let's go back to the Fullmoon Temple, Rucas."_ Fenrir mumbled.

Rucas picked his Temporal Ocarina and about to play the Guiding Melody when he heard the voice of his younger sister.

"Senpai!"

Rucas turned his attention to his younger sister and became shocked. Because Zira the Eevee is no more here, only Zira the Flareon is here!

"Zira?! You evolved again?!"

"Yup! I stepped into the lake and then I evolved!" Zira spoke and changed back to her Eevee form.

"How nice! Now you can change into three Eeveelution!" Rucas said.

"The Eeveelution of flame… It was the gift from the god of volcano to you, Zira." Leonel spoke.

"…" Fenrir looked at the Volcano Lake and looked at Zira.

"Come on! Let's go back! Magnus and others are waiting for us!" Rucas said and played the Guiding Melody, result in everyone got warped back to the Fullmoon Temple.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: I am sorry if chapter around here are boring. Rucas needs to re-recruit his friends first before he continues his adventure. I think there will be three or four more chapters about Rucas re-recruit his friends. And after that, I will write the story of the fifth dungeon.**_

_** Rucas and his friends learned the Guiding Melody! Now they can travel to the place their blood is related! And Leonel's instrument is revealed to be a Nova Guitar. Such a strange choice for the Volcano Guardian And Zira gained the new Eeveelution, Flareon! That's a nice gift for her.**_


	36. Chapter 35: Whirlpool and Mushroom

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 35: Whirlpool and Mushroom**

Rucas, Zira, Fenrir and Leonel continued their adventure. This time, they walked from the Solar Village to the Bluewave Sea because it is not too far from the Solar Village. According to the map of Symmetria, there is a small coastal that linked Solar Village and the Bluewave Harbor. This route is very convenient because everyone can travel between two places without passing the vast desert that located between Symmetria Field and Bluewave Sea.

Along the way to the Bluewave Sea, Fenrir remembered that if the Guiding Melody will take everyone to the sacred place that they had visited, then if she played it, everyone could be warped back to the Newmoon Temple and rescued Anastasia from that place. She tried once, but when she went back to the Lunar Village, Anastasia was nowhere to be found…

_"Anastasia… Where are you?"_ Fenrir thought.

Not knowing where Anastasia is, Fenrir and everyone decided to keep moving to the Bluewave Sea in the hope that she will reunite with everyone again.

However, the road to the Bluewave Sea is not easy. As there are many bandits along the way. According to the villagers that lived along the way to the Bluewave Sea, those bandits and several Pokemon that attacked the villages around Symmetria and threw Symmetria into the chaos are the members of the renewed Phantom Storm…

"The Phantom Storm is back?!" Rucas roared.

Although the Mad Demon had been already dead, the Phantom Storm still existed. Rucas wanted to deal with them as soon as possible, but Fenrir still say that they need more friends, so they continues their adventure to the Bluewave Sea once again…

"Phantom Storm… One day, I will banish you…" Rucas made an oath.

* * *

It took Fenrir and her friends several days to finally reach the Bluewave Sea. Fenrir and Leonel decided to stay outside the Bluewave Harbor while Rucas and Zira went into the Bluewave Harbor to buy the supplies and find Magnus.

"…"

Rucas looked around the Bluewave Harbor. Somehow, this place seemed to be different than before. First, there are ten piers that the ship can park. The first times he came to this place, all piers were full with many ships from Venturnome City, Gamma City and foreign land, but now, some piers are empty while some piers are full with ships as well as many ships that is waiting for the piers. And the empty piers didn't seem like they were broken.

Moreover, in the town area, it seemed like the town had been divided into ten small areas. Some areas are full with beautiful decoration and wealthy merchant while some areas are full with dirty houses and poor pleasant.

Rucas decided not to buy anything and went back to the cave where Fenrir and Leonel are waiting. Both of them are crafting a raft.

Rucas explained the strange situation that occurred at the Bluewave Harbor. Fenrir turned her face away after Rucas finished his story while Leonel still had some question.

"Did you find Magnus?"

"Um… We didn't walk around the town thoroughly, but we are sure that Senpai's friend is not there." Zira answered.

"Neither Magnus nor Seablade is at the Bluewave Town because their appearance and dress are outstanding. We could notice them easily if they were at the Bluewave Town." Rucas crossed his arms.

"In that case… Leonel and I had been crafting the raft while you and Zira went to the Bluewave Harbor because Leonel suggested that your friend may be at the Bluewave Island…" Fenrir looked at the raft that she and Leonel crafted. The raft was made from wood and rope, but it seemed sturdy enough for Fenrir, Rucas, Zira and Leonel to board it.

"Then, let's go to the Bluewave Island!" Rucas said.

* * *

The raft moved slowly and smoothly on the surface of the azure sea of Bluewave. Rucas and Fenrir were rowing the raft while Zira and Leonel sit in the middle of the raft because Zira was too weak to row the raft and Leonel had the type disadvantage against water type.

"Ah… Such a bright day…" Rucas hummed a song while rowing the raft.

_"…" _Fenrir looked at the Rucas and then she turned her attention to something not too far from the raft…

"What's wrong, Fenrir?" Leonel looked at the same direction that Fenrir is looking and became panic because there is a big whirlpool in front of the raft!

"It's whirlpool! Senpai! Quick!" Zira spoke in fear.

Rucas and Fenrir tried very hard in order to row the boat away from the whirlpool, but the whirlpool was slowly dragging the raft into itself!

'Damn it!' Rucas cursed.

At last, the power of Pokemon lost to the power of nature…

* * *

The scorching sunlight pierced through the eyes of the Master of Mercy. The Zoroark slowly opened her eyes. She remembered that she and her friends were dragged into the whirlpool and she fell unconscious.

Fenrir looked around and found Leonel, Rucas and Zira. They were still unconscious. It seemed like the wave washed her to a beach. But this is not the beach near the Bluewave Harbor. It seemed like the beach on the island…

_ '…Maybe this is the Bluewave Island…'_

For some reason, Fenrir felt very weak, but she endured her pain and woke her friends up. They acted in the same way she did.

"This is… the Bluewave Island." Rucas mumbled.

"Yay! At last! We did it!" Zira cheered.

"…My power… was drained…" Leonel mumbled.

_ "You too?" _Fenrir asked.

"The whirlpool… It caused us serious damage. With this pain, I doubt we will survive if we run into any enemies…" Rucas crossed his arms.

"Let's eat some berries…" Zira looked around and realized something. "Senpai! My bag was missing!"

"What?!"

Leonel, Rucas and Fenrir looked around and realized that their bags were missing too!

"Damn it!" Rucas cursed.

"Well… At least our weapons are still with us…"

Leonel was right. Rucas's Crystal Knuckle, Zira's Amber Staff, Fenrir's Jasper Scythe and Leonel's Ruby Spear are still with their owner.

"Then, let me heal you…" Zira was about to heal her comrade when the Hero of Justice protested her.

"Don't do it, Zira! If you heal someone with your power, you will lose your own health!"

"Then, what should we do? We must eat something or else we will not survive!" Zira cried.

Rucas looked around the beach. There is no berry tree anywhere around here. The only thing that they can use to replenish their health is…

"That."

Rucas and his friends walked up to something on the ground near the stump. There are several mushrooms grew up there…

"Senpai?! Don't tell me that you want us to eat this?!" Zira looked at the mushrooms with the disgusting sight. The mushrooms are red, pink, purple, dot. They seemed poisonous.

"… I protest against your idea, Hero of Justice." Leonel crossed his arms.

"… I, too, don't want to do it, but we have no choice. Those mushrooms are the only source of energy for us around here. If we don't eat it soon, we will be in the hard time…" Rucas mumbled.

Rucas reached his hands at the mushroom and picked one. He looked at the mushroom and became hesitance for a second. He decided to push his hesitance away and put the mushroom into his mouth.

"…"

Fenrir, Zira and Leonel watched as Rucas slowly devoured the mushroom. After a second, Rucas swallowed the mushroom.

"It's not too bad. Come on! Try this!"

Fenrir, Leonel and Zira became hesitance, but since the mushroom didn't affect Rucas, they may be safe for them too…

The mushrooms were not so bad for them, but they replenished the health of everyone to full!

"Ah… My health has come back to its fullest again…" Leonel spoke before he felt strange. "Um….Yawn… Such a pleasant day…"

After finished saying, Leonel lay down on the soft sand of the beach and fell into a deep sleep.

"Leonel! You shouldn't sleep here! You are such a…yawn…Lazyhead….yawn…" Zira yawned and followed Leonel into a deep slumber.

"Leonel?! Zira?! What's wrong with you? Don't tell me that…yawn…The mushroom…got you….And it seemed like…yawn… it got me too…yawn."

Rucas sit down near Zira and fell into a deep sleep, leaving only Fenrir that is still waking up.

_"Hm… As I thought… The mushrooms got them… Luckily, they will not work on me. But what should I do next?" _Fenrir mumbled to herself before she remembered something._ 'Wait, now they fell asleep, and I still wake up and be the only Pokemon around here… It's my chance!'_

Fenrir approached Rucas's body. She placed her hand on Rucas's forehead.

_'Heehee! Let's have some fun, Hero of Justice!'_

* * *

_"Open your eyes, sweety!"_

_ Rucas slowly opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He remembered that he ate the mushrooms and fell asleep._

_ "Eww… Those mushrooms got me… Wait, where am I?!" Rucas realized that everything around him had become strange. First, everything around him is decorated in the pink-toned color. Something, such as the leaves on the tree is in the shape of heart!_

_ "Heehee! You know that if you are in love, everywhere around you will fill with pink and heart!"_

_ Rucas turned his attention to the owner of the voice. The owner of the voice is not Zira, Leonel or Fenrir. She is a female Gardevoir! Rucas's pupil became wild. The nightmare that was haunting him had come back again…_

_ "Maria… You are alive?!" Rucas's voice became shaken._

_ "Heehee! Sweety! I am alive of all time! Why did you say something like that? You want me to die?" The Gardevoir asked with a sweet voice._

_ "No… This must be the dream… The mushroom… gave me the illusion!" Rucas knocked his head into the sand, but everything around him is still be the same as ever, includes the Gardevoir._

_ "Sweety… It seemed like you were having a nightmare… Now it was over!" Gardevoir walked up to Rucas and touched his forehead. Her action made Rucas's face become red. (Even more red than when Rucas is near Anastasia.)_

_ "Maria… You are truly alive…" Rucas mumbled._

_ "Sweety! I missed you so much! I missed your gentle voice and kind face so much!"_

_ "But I… I did… I did k…"_

_ "You are sure to have a nightmare! Forget it! Let's have some fun!"_

_ The Gardevoir named Maria started walking away from Rucas, into the pink forest._

_ "Wait! Maria! Don't leave me again!"Rucas quickly followed Maria._

_ "Heehee! Let's play chase! The winner's prize is the loser!"_

_ "WHAT?!"_

_ Rucas ran into the pink forest, trying to follow Maria. And Maria quickly ran into the forest._

* * *

_ "Huff…Huff…"_

_ Rucas became exhausted after a long run. He could barely stand up. He tried to hide his weakness and walked until he reached the lake in the middle of the pink forest. The water in the lake is pink and bright like the gleaming pink crystal._

_ "Heehee! Rucas! Let's play more!" Maria spoke. She is standing in front of the lake._

_ "Maria… I am tired… I gave up…" Rucas said._

_ "Heehee! I won! Now it's time for me to claim the price!"_

_ Maria slowly approached Rucas. She sit down near Rucas._

_ "Maria?! What will you do?!" Rucas asked._

_ "You lost! So you will be mine!"_

_ "WHAT?!"_

_ "Just stay still… I will make you feel a lot happier…"_

_ Before Rucas or Maria could do anything further, a loud roar can be heard by both of them!_

_ "RRRR!"_

_ "What?!"_

_ After the roar, the owner of the roar appeared. He is a huge Feraligatr. He is holding a body of two Pokemon in his paw._

_ "Zira?! Leonel?!"_

_ That's right. The Feraligatr is holding the unconscious body of Zira and Leonel in his paw. The Feraligatr roared and looked at Rucas and Maria with feral eyes._

_ "EEE!?" Maria screamed._

_ "Maria! Stand back! I will deal with it!" Rucas put on his Crystal Knuckle, ready to battle the feral Feraligatr. The Feraligatr roared and lunged forward, but it didn't try to attack Rucas. Instead, it ran up to Maria and grabbed her with his claw!_

_ "AH!" Maria screamed and tried to break free from the grip of Feraligatr._

_ "Maria?! You! DIEEEEEE!" Rucas roared and dashed forward to the Feraligatr, but the Feraligatr used something to knock Rucas, making Rucas fell unconscious…_

_ "Urrr… N…No…Maria…"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Rucas and his friends ate the poisonous mushroom and fell asleep. And Rucas woke up and found the Gardevoir?! That's strange…**_

_** Also, if you had ever played Mother 3, this chapter is referred to the Tanetane Island in Chapter 7.**_


	37. Chapter 36: Rumor

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 36: Rumor**

Rucas's body was shaken by a strong force; making the young Lucario woke up from his slumber.

"W..What?! Earthquake?!" Rucas roared.

"Rucas! You finally woke up! Thank you are safe!"

A familiar voice could be heard by Rucas. Then he realized that someone is standing in front of him. That Pokemon is a big, tall, muscular and powerful crocodile-like Pokemon named Feraligatr. The Feraligatr wore a uniform that pirate usually wore. He also wore the pirate captain hat too. That Pokemon is the one he was finding, the Ocean Pirate, Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr.

"M…Magnus?!"

"Hi! Rucas! It had been a very long time since you left!" Magnus greeted.

Rucas looked around himself. There is no pink forest or pink lake. Instead, he is in the Island Lake of the Bluewave Island.

"I thought that the mushroom got you… You are lucky that the water in the lake of Yggdrasil's root has a power to cure you from the poison of the mushroom…" Magnus spoke.

"How could I come here? And where are the others?!" Rucas looked around and realized that Leonel, Zira and Fenrir are not too far from him. They are sitting near the lake.

"They are fine! Do not worry about them!" Magnus said.

"Magnus, what happened?" Rucas asked.

"Well… I went for a walk on the beach where I found the unconscious body of Leonel and that Eevee. I decided to take them with me. When I got back to this place, I found you with that Zoroark. I greet you, but you tried to attack me. At first, I thought that the Zoroark was about to harm you so I attacked her, but you still tried to fight me so I had to knock you out. After that, the Zoroark told me everything, include your story after you left the Venturnome Town and the strange thing that occurred around the land of Symmetria. Then I threw you, Leonel and the Eevee into the Island Lake. Leonel and Eevee woke up a while before you did. Leonel scolded me for throwing him into the lake, but it was fine."

_'So… Everything… Maria… They were just the illusion…'_ Rucas thought to himself.

Leonel, Zira and Fenrir walked up to Rucas and Magnus. Then Zira and Fenrir introduced themselves to Magnus.

"So you were Rucas's younger sister and Anastasia's friend. I am Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr, the Ocean Pirate." Magnus introduced himself.

"Yup! It's nice to meet you, Senpai's friend!" Zira greeted.

"…" Fenrir said nothing.

"Zoroark, I was so sorry for trying to attack you. I thought you were trying to attack Rucas." Magnus apologized.

_ "…You ruined it…" _

"Hm?" Magnus looked at Fenrir, but Fenrir quickly changed the topic of the story.

_ "Now Rucas, you had met with your friends, the Ocean Pirate, what will you do next?"_

"Magnus, do you know anything about the strange feeling at the Bluewave Harbor? I went there and found that the town was seemed to be divided into ten sections…" Rucas asked.

"I have never gone to the Bluewave Town after I left the Venturnome Town…"

"Why?" Leonel asked.

"…This."

Magnus showed his left arm to everyone. There is a strange mark appeared on his left arm. And that mark is identical to Leonel's mark of sin!

"…The mark of sin?! You have it too?!" Leonel spoke in an unbelievable voice.

"…So Leonel, you have it too, right? I got it after I evolved. I think it appeared because of the sin for me because I am a pirate. So I decided that from that day on, I will live alone here as a pirate who will rob and kill anyone who stepped onto this island. But I couldn't do it. Riftblade knew this so he came and tried to comfort me."

"Riftblade?" Zira asked.

"He is my cousin. He then stayed here with me. He will sometime go to the Bluewave Harbor to do a grocery shopping, and he told me that the Bluewave Town had changed so much…"

"And now, where is Riftblade? I didn't see him around here…" Rucas asked.

"…He went to the Bluewave Harbor one week ago, but he hadn't returned yet. I am worried about him. I was about to go to the Bluewave Harbor when I found this." Magnus showed Rucas and his friends something. They are the lost bags of them! "I found it at the other beach of this island. I remembered that you and Leonel carried a bag like this, so maybe you and Leonel are on this island. And I was right."

"Magnus… Since you have heard everything from Fenrir, what will you do next?" Rucas asked.

"…I think the answer is clear. Symmetria is falling into another Chaos. And since you and Leonel are on the adventure to stop it, I could stay still and do nothing. So I will rejoin your team. This sinner will clean his sin of killing Pokemon by saving the life of Pokemon in Symmetria." Magnus answered.

"Welcome back, Magnus." Rucas welcomed his friend.

"Then, the next thing to do is…" Leonel spoke up.

_"Return to the Bluewave Beach."_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

That's right! How could they go back to the Bluewave Beach since their raft was broken by the whirlpool?

"Rucas, I forgot to ask you this; how did you come to this place?" Magnus asked.

"With the handmade raft. That's why we got washed ashore."

After Rucas finished his answer, Magnus burst out a laugh.

"HAHAHA! Rucas! You forgot it already, right?"

"Forgot what?!"

"The Seacross Grotto! There is a passage that linked between the Seacross Grotto and the cave at the Bluewave Beach!"

_"…And the Guiding Melody too since you had visited this place already, Rucas."_ Fenrir mumbled.

Leonel and Zira looked at Rucas with the eyes that told Rucas, 'Rucas, how could you forget this? We risked our lives with the whirlpool and the poisonous mushroom…'

"I am sorry, everyone." Rucas apologized.

"…Forget it, Hero of Justice. And now, we could come to this place and leave this place as will with that passage." Leonel said.

"But there is an easier way!"

Zira's word attracted the attention of everyone. Then Zira looked at Magnus. "Hey! Big guy, you have your own instrument, right?"

Magnus picked something from his bag. It is a timpani drum with wave-patterned drums. "Yeah… This was my deceased father's treasure. Seablade wrote in his will that it will be mine after I evolved into a Feraligatr. This is my instrument, the Aqua Drum."

Rucas started teaching the Guiding Melody to Magnus. Now when everyone played it, they could warp to the Island Lake of the Bluewave Island.

"And Senpai, watch this!"

Zira's body glowed blue, and then she evolved into the Vaporeon!

"So you gain another Eeveelution, hm? Very nice." Rucas complimented.

"Thank!" Zira transformed back to her Eevee form.

Rucas opened the map of Symmetria again. "We have met Leonel and Magnus already. There are two more friends, Joshua and Ellisk."

"Hm… Ellisk lived in the Yelspark Field near the Gamma City. And Joshua lived in the Greenleaf Forest near the Venturnome Town, right?" Magnus looked at the map.

"… I think we should go to meet Joshua first. The Greenleaf Forest is easier to go than the Yelspark Plain." Leonel expressed his thought.

"Right!" Rucas played the Guiding Melody, and everyone is warped back to the Fullmoon Temple.

* * *

The next place to go is the Greenleaf Forest. Since the path that Rucas used to go to the Greenleaf Forest four months ago, but that way must passed through the STP, so Rucas and his friends decided to take a new path. The new path is passing through the Symmetria Field north of Solar Village and passed into the southern of Greenleaf Forest. This path was deserted during the time when Garland was alive because The Phantom Storm often set an ambush for the travelers who passed through this path. Now Garland was dead, so everyone can travel through this path without worrying of the ambush.

"Magnus, do you know about the renewed Phantom Storm?" Rucas broke the silence while everyone is walking to the Greenleaf forest.

"Even the Mad Demon was dead, the Phantom Storm still exist…" Magnus said.

_"…Strange…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"What's wrong, Fenrir?" Rucas asked.

_"... Zira said that the renewed Phantom Storm started attacking the land of Symmetria again… But we haven't even run into any of them during our journey…"_

"Because there is a stick…"

Magnus's word attracted the attention of everyone. "What do you mean, Magnus?" Zira asked.

"During my staying at the Bluewave Island, Riftblade brought me a rumor that there was a Pokemon that tried to interrupt any plans of the renewed Phantom Storm…alone."

Magnus's word surprised everyone. There is a Pokemon that tried to interrupt the renewed Phantom Storm alone?!

"What?! What kind is that Pokemon?! How can they do it alone?!" Rucas asked unbelievably.

"I don't know much, Rucas. The only thing that I knew is that the mysterious Pokemon is the sniper that has an excellent skill with the rifle. The rumor said that that Pokemon never missed the target when they shot it with their rifle. Everyone called them "The Black Sniper"…" Magnus said.

"The Black Sniper…" Rucas mumbled. The only Pokemon that he known to have the perfect skill with the rifle is the Mad Demon… But since the Mad Demon was already dead, so there must be another Pokemon…

_'I wonder what kind is that Pokemon… The Black Sniper… Maybe one day, our path shall cross …' _Rucas thought.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Magnus finally rejoined the team. The next member is Joshua!**_


	38. Chapter 37: Journey of the Sin

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 37: Journey of the Sin**

After a long walk, Rucas, Zira, Fenrir, Leonel and Magnus reached the Outer Greenleaf Forest where the grass type and bug type Pokemon lived. Strangely, when Rucas and his friends reached the town area, there was no one in the Outer Greenleaf Forest…

"Hey! Is there anyone?" Magnus shouted, but his voice echoed in vain.

Rucas looked around the Outer Greenleaf Forest. This place didn't seem like it was abandoned for a long time. It means that the villagers had just left this place for a few days.

"Where is everyone?" Zira mumbled.

Rucas walked up to the Greenleaf Inn that he rested in the night he arrived at this place for the first time. Then he found a note at the counter of the inn.

_"…Dear Travelers, everyone in this place is going to the Gamma City to deal with their things. I am sorry for your inconvenient…"_

Rucas left the inn and told everyone what happened to this place.

"It means that Joshua is not here?!" Magnus roared.

"….Hm… I don't think so… During our journey, I sensed that Joshua is a kind of Pokemon that didn't like a crowded place very much…" Leonel turned his attention to Rucas. "Rucas, do you have any idea of the place where the Forest Swordsman usually stays?"

Rucas nodded and started walking into the Inner Greenleaf Forest. Everyone followed him.

* * *

"…This place."

Rucas brought everyone to the Forest Lake, the place where Rucas first encountered Joshua and the Fallen…

Everyone looked at the Forest Lake. At the base of the village stood the huge tree. That is the 'root' of the sacred tree of Yggdrasil. At the root of the Yggdrasil stood two Pokemon. They are a Sceptile and a Heliolisk. The Sceptile is tall and swiftly. He wore the exotic and light cloth that the eastern swordsman usually wore. Rucas remembered the Sceptile immediately after he saw him.

"Joshua!"

Young Lucario's voice attracted both Sceptile and Heliolisk.

"Hm? Well… If it isn't the Hero of Justice…" Joshua crossed his arms and looked at Rucas, Fenrir, Zira, Leonel and Magnus who were walking up to Joshua.

"Hi! Joshua! Long time no see! And you finally evolved into a swiftly Sceptile!" Magnus greeted.

"You too, the Ocean Pirate." Joshua spoke in a soft voice.

"…The Forest Swordsman… How was your swordplay? Did your sword arm improve during our parting time?" Leonel asked.

"…It's no more, the Volcano Guardian… I couldn't become a great swordsman anymore…" Joshua's sad voice made everyone felt sad.

"What's wrong, Joshua?" Rucas asked.

Joshua showed the back of his hand. There lied the Mark of Sin?!

"The Mark of Sin?! You have it too?!" Magnus and Leonel showed Joshua their Mark of Sin…

"…It seemed like we shared the same fate…" Joshua mumbled.

"But still… It's good to see you again, Joshua…" Rucas said, but before he could finish his sentence, the Heliolisk that stood with Joshua spoke up.

"Hey! How long before you all greet me?!"

Rucas, Leonel and Magnus turned their attention to the Heliolisk. The Heliolisk is a bit shorter than Rucas. He wore the cape on this back. His cloth looked somewhat like the one that the assassin usually wore. It took them several minutes before they could recognize the Lightning Thief.

"Ellisk?!" Magnus spoke.

"What?! Don't tell me that you forgot me just because I evolved?!" Ellisk flared his frill at Magnus.

"Well… Ellisk… You were so…" Leonel spoke.

"Small? Stop saying that! Now I evolved into a Heliolisk already!" Ellisk roared.

"But Ellisk, why are you here? I thought that your hometown is the Gamma City…" Rucas asked.

"…Gamma City is not a good place for living anymore…"

Ellisk's answer shocked everyone. (Except Joshua) What happened in the Gamma City?!

"What happened at the Gamma City?" Rucas asked.

Ellisk looked at Joshua, and Joshua started telling the story…

* * *

_…There was an announcement from above… _

_ The announcement said that in the past, the god Arceus divided the Pokemon into eighteen types. _

_ This, however, led to the racial division… _

_ Some Pokemon type refused to get involve with other types… _

_ Some types, such as the dark type, chose to escape from the mainland into the small island south of Symmetria. _

_ This nasty trait had been continued for many centuries. And the above said that now it is the time to end this…_

_But since it is hard to erase this trait…_

_ So in order to erase it, the above said that everyone in Symmetria must go to the Gamma City receive their own 'Number'. The number that they received was ranged in 1 to 10. The number will show the group of a Pokemon. The Pokemon with the same number must live in the area with the Pokemon with the same number as them too And the Pokemon with a number may not interact with the Pokemon with the different number from them…_

_ And after a while, all ten groups will merge together into one group… _

_ That is the time that Symmetria will become one again…_

* * *

Joshua's tale answered many questions such as why the Bluewave Harbor was divided into ten zones, why everyone in the Outer Greenleaf Forest had disappeared (To go to Gamma City to receive their 'number', and what is the strange Pokemon from Gamma City that came to the Redflame Town (To give the number to the residents of the Redflame Town.) But Joshua's tale also created many new questions.

"Their 'number'?" Magnus spoke.

"Strange…" Leonel mumbled.

_"…This is the most nonsense thing that I have heard…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Everyone, have you receive your number yet?" Ellisk asked.

"No. This is the first time that we heard this new law…" Rucas answered.

"What about you two, Joshua? Ellisk?" Leonel asked.

Joshua and Ellisk answered by shaking their head no. "… I have the Mark of Sin… I couldn't go into the crowded place like the Gamma City…" Joshua answered.

"Me too…"

Ellisk showed his frill to everyone. His frill lied the Mark of Sin…

"This is why I must leave the Gamma City. I came to this place and met Joshua, who also possessed the Mark of Sin…" Ellisk explained.

"Then, what about Julia and Lumiere?" Rucas asked. Julia is Joshua's younger sister and Lumiere is Ellisk's elder brother.

"My brother is still at the Gamma City…" Ellisk answered.

"And Julia was going to the Gamma City to receive her Number." Joshua answered.

"…I see… So the reason why Riftblade had disappeared is because he must go to the Gamma City to receive his number…" Magnus mumbled.

After hearing the conversation for quite a time, Fenrir started saying again.

_ "…You said that this order was given from the above. What is the 'above'?"_

"Hm? Who are you?" Joshua asked.

Fenrir, Rucas and Zira quickly told Joshua and Ellisk their story. About Rucas and Anastasia's disappearance, Anastasia's missing and Zira and Fenrir also introduced themselves to Joshua and Ellisk.

"Everything started to get more confusing…" Joshua mumbled.

"Joshua, Ellisk, what will you do next?" Leonel asked.

"Hm?"

"Rucas, Fenrir, Zira, Magnus and I are on a quest to protect Symmetria from the renewed Phantom Storm… Will you join us?"

"…If then… Would you mind adding one more quest?"

"Hm?"

Joshua looked at Yggdrasil's root. "… I knew the way to remove our sin…"

"Really?!" Magnus and Leonel spoke.

"… We must visit all Yggdrasil roots that scattered around the land of Symmetria, and then we must visit the goddess Yggdrasil… She will be able to remove our sin…" Joshua said.

"How did you know?" Leonel asked.

"...Several days ago, I heard the voice from the root of Yggdrasil. She whispered to me to _'Meet her root and herself'_ and then she will grant us the power to remove our sin." Joshua answered.

"That's good!" Magnus said.

"But... Where are the Yggdrasil roots?" Leonel asked.

Rucas took out the map of Symmetria and opened it.

"I have gone to the Island Lake, Volcano Lake and the Forest lake already…" Magnus mumbled.

"…Me too…" Joshua and Leonel spoke.

"And I have gone to the Plain Lake too!"

Ellisk's word attracted the attention of Magnus and Leonel.

"There is a lake where the root of Yggdrasil lied at the lake at the Yelspark Plain!" Ellisk spoke.

"Cool! Let's go there…" Magnus said.

"But… How? It will be a very long journey…" Ellisk spoke.

Magnus and Leonel explained the Guiding Melody to Joshua and Ellisk. Luckily that Joshua and Ellisk also possessed their own instrument too. Joshua's is a Flora Flute, a flute that was decorated in the green-toned color wood with a craft that looked like a blooming flower. Ellisk's is a Electro Melodica, a melodica that was decorated in the yellow-toned color with the pattern of the lightning. Both said that their instrument was the keepsake from their departed father.

"Everyone has their own instrument…" Rucas mumbled. It seemed like a coincidence…

After understanding the method of the Guiding Melody, everyone warped to the Plain Lake to visit the Yggdrasil root before they warped back to the Forest Lake again. (Also, Zira received her Leafeon and Jolteon form when she visited two lakes.) For now, everyone could warped to six places; Fullmoon Temple, Newmoon Temple, Forest Lake, Plain Lake, Island Lake and Volcano Lake.

"So… Now our group… Rucas, Fenrir, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel are going on a journey to protect the land of Symmetria as well as cleaning their sin." Joshua spoke.

Everyone decided to rest for a night at the Forest Lake in order to prepare for tomorrow's journey.

* * *

After their dinner, while everyone is sitting around the campfire, Fenrir spoke up.

_"Excuse me, Joshua, I think that you haven't answered my question yet…"_

"Hm? About the above?" Joshua asked, and Fenrir nodded.

_"Well… The land of Symmetria is actually a very large kingdom of Pokemon. This kingdom used the constitutional monarchy system for ruling the land. It means that there is a one Pokemon who ruled this land as the 'king'. And the towns around the land have their own ruling up to the town, but everything is up to the 'king' of Symmetria too."_

"Then, who is the king of Symmetria? I have never heard of him before…" Rucas asked.

"Hm… Most Pokemon in Symmetria have never seen the face of the king before because the last king of Symmetria was just deceased about several years ago. His heir is just the young prince. But since the prince is too young, the senate of the prince decided to let the prince stayed at his own place until the prince grew up to ready to be the king of Symmetria." Ellisk answered.

"Then, where is the prince now?" Zira asked.

"The prince is staying at the Purgust Sky Isle." Magnus answered.

"Purgust Sky Isle?"

"It is the isle that floated in the sky above the land of Symmetria. Most flying type lived there." Leonel answered.

"I see…" Rucas and Zira understood.

_"…"_ Fenrir turned her face away.

* * *

Before they slept, everyone looked at the map to decide which place to go next.

"We have visited the Yggdrasil root at Greenleaf Forest, Yelspark Plain, Bluewave Island and Redflame Volcano already. Since we have no idea of the location of the rest root of Yggdrasil, I suggested that we should go to the Indifrost Glacier next." Leonel suggested.

"Indifrost Glacier?" Zira asked.

"It is a lovely and the only place that located in the Northern Region of Symmetria. The Northern Region of Symmetria is always covered in the eternal winter, making it a home of ice type Pokemon." Magnus explained.

"We can go to that place via the Greenleaf Forest. It is easy." Joshua said.

"Also, the town of the Indifrost Glacier is small, so you don't have to worry about the Mark of Sin. This place is so small that it is a few places in Symmetria where the villagers didn't receive their number yet." Joshua explained.

"Right. Then our next destination shall be the Indifrost Glacier!" Zira spoke.

"Also, there is one more thing to do before we got some sleep… We must choose who will be the 'leader' of our group…" Rucas spoke up.

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Zira spoke without any thought. "The leader of our group is you, Rucas. You are the Hero of Justice. You were our leader in our adventure around Symmetria four months ago, and you did very well…" However, Rucas shook his head no.

"… I am not a very good leader of us… I don't think that I should be the leader this time."

"Then, who will?" Joshua asked.

Rucas said nothing and looked at the quietest Pokemon in the group, the Master of Mercy.

_"Me?"_

"Yes, Fenrir. You have a very good potential of being a leader of our group." Rucas spoke.

Fenrir looked at everyone. _"…Letting a dark type Pokemon to be the leader of a group of sin seemed… sarcastic…"_

"Then…"

_"…Hm… Okay, I accept."_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Joshua and Ellisk rejoined our team again! And Joshua has the Flora Flute while Ellisk has the Electro Melodica. Now we have Rucas, Fenrir, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel in our team! This time, Fenrir is the leader instead of Rucas. And… Only Anastasia that is still missing… Where is she?**_

_** The boring part is over. The next part is the Indifrost Glacier. The fifth dungeon of his story is located there.**_

_** So Rucas and his friends have two quests; protecting Symmetria and cleaning their sin… Will they succeed? Or will they fail?**_


	39. Chapter 38: TheFreezingIndifrostGlacier

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 38: The Freezing Indifrost Glacier**

The Northern Region of Symmetria is the most desolated area in the land of Symmetria. The whole region is covered in the eternal winter, making it a home of ice type Pokemon. But for other type Pokemon, this place is like the freezing hell. The average temperature of the Northern Region had never gone upper than the freezing point of water. (Below than 0 OC)

The only place that is located in the desolated Northern Region is the Indifrost Glacier, the freezing glacier. Deeper in the Indifrost Glacier is the small village of the Northern Region, the Indifrost Wonderland.

"I…I am freezing…"

Zira cried out after everyone entered the Northern Region of Symmetria. The howling blizzard that touched their skin chilled the bone of everyone.

"Senpai, how long until we reach the Indifrost Wonderland? Achew!" Zira sneezed out.

"Quite a time, Zira. Here, take this."

Rucas wrapped something around Zira's neck. It is a scarf.

"Wow! You are so sweet!" Zira hugged her brother, which made Rucas's face turned red.

"S…Stop it! A…Anyway, how about you all?"

Rucas turned her attention to the rest of his group.

"I am a fire type Pokemon, so it isn't a problem for me." Leonel answered.

"The ice type is not effective against the water type, I think I will be fine." Magnus answered.

_"…The cold never bother me anyway."_ Fenrir answered.

"I…I don't like this." Ellisk's body shivered with the coldness of the blizzard.

Joshua didn't answer the question. Instead, Joshua's body was completely frozen!

"Joshua?!" Everyone cried out. Leonel quickly used the Flamethrower on Joshua to thaw this friend out.

"…I hate this place…" Joshua mumbled after he recovered.

"Let's go before we freeze to dead here…" Zira spoke.

The journey through the blizzard was extreme. It took them several hours to get past the blizzard area of the Indifrost Glacier. Sometimes a member in the group suddenly stopped walking because they were frozen solid. Leonel had to use his Flamethrower to thaw them out. (Leonel is the only member in the group that will never get frozen due to his fire type.) Now the current time is quarter past noon, but the blizzard was ceased to exist in this area, and there was only few kilometers before they reached the Indifrost Wonderland.

"Whew! Finally! The blizzard is over! Wow!"

Zira looked around herself. After the blizzard finally ceased to exist, everyone realized that there was the beauty hidden behind the cruel blizzard. The Indifrost Glacier is the most beautiful place that they had ever seen.

"So beautiful…" Ellisk gasped.

"I have never thought that I will have a chance to see the place that is more beautiful than the Island Lake…" Magnus spoke.

"This is the beauty behind the brutality…" Joshua swings his Emerald Katana around.

Fenrir decided to let everyone rest for a while before continued the journey.

"Hm… Seeing the snow made my heart calm…" Leonel spoke.

"And it reminded me of the Hero of Legend too!" Zira said.

Zira's word created the significant reaction to everyone. Rucas seemed not to understand what Zira was talking. Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel seemed restless. And Fenrir turned her face away.

"Who is the Hero of Legend?" Rucas asked.

"Senpai! Do you know anything more than the martial art?!" Zira spoke in the unpleasant voice.

"Um…"

_"Hero of Legend is the name that was given to a group of Pokemon chosen by the god Arceus to save the world when the chaos fell into this world. At the start of the birth of our world, there was a war between our god Arceus and the 'Dark God' of Pokemon world. The god Arceus had chosen a group of Pokemon to assist him in this quest. After the 'Dark God' was slain, the group of the Hero of Legend made a vow to the god Arceus that they will protect this world until their last breath, and their descendant shall inherit the power that the god had given to them too! After that time, the Hero of Legend lived among us, they will only show their power once the chaos has fallen into our world. The last time that they did show up was about a century ago to protect our land from chaos!"_ Zira started telling the tale of the Hero of Legend.

"A group of Pokemon whom saved the world… Who are they?" Rucas asked.

"I don't know… But I knew that one of them is an Eevee like me! I wish that I would be the Heroine of Legend too!" Zira said with glee.

Rucas nodded. The story of the Hero of Legend seemed very interesting. Rucas felt bad that he didn't know the Hero of Legend before. He promised to himself that he will find the full legend of the Hero of Legend to read someday…

Zira was about to continue talking about the Hero of Legend when Fenrir spoke up.

_"Come on, the Indifrost Wonderland is not too far from here! Let's go. I want to reach the town before the night for at least two hours..."_ Fenrir stood up.

But before Fenrir could finish her sentence, everyone heard a loud scream not too far!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"WHAT?!" Rucas looked around.

_"The scream! It came from… that direction!" _While speaking, Fenrir grabbed her scythe and quickly ran up into the Indifrost Glacier, Rucas and his friends quickly followed her.

"Get away from me! You filthy creature! Somebody! Anybody! Helped me!"

After following the voice, Fenrir and everyone couldn't believe in their eyes. In front of them is a female Pokemon got attacked by… a group of Fallen?!

"Fallen?!" Joshua picked his Miracle Seed and started casting the power of Yggdrasil to weaken the Fallen before everyone else finished the Fallen with their moves and weapon.

"How could Fallen reappear here?! Garland was defeated since four months ago!" Rucas roared.

Rucas turned his attention to the Pokemon that was attacked by a group of Fallen. That Pokemon is quite bigger than everyone in the group. She is a female ice type Pokemon that resembled a long-neck dinosaur. There are several diamond-like gems on her body. Overall, she is the prehistoric ice type Pokemon, the Aurorus. This Aurorus dressed with high quality accessory, cloth and jewelry. She also wielded a crystal-clear parasol. Rucas guessed that she was belonged to a rich family.

"Hey lass, are you alright?" Magnus approached the Aurorus, but the Aurorus suddenly screamed out and attacked Magnus with an Ice Beam.

"EEEE! How dare you call a lady like that?!" The Aurorus spoke in a high-pitch voice.

"U…Um… We saw you got attacked by those filthy creatures. So…" Rucas spoke.

"And you repaid us by attacking us?!" Ellisk flared his frill at the Aurorus.

"Acting like that is not the way that gentleman acted toward lady! But well… Thank you for saving my life." The Aurorus spoke.

"Hm… Well… Then, who are you? Why did you come to the lonely place like this?" Leonel asked.

"If you want to know someone, isn't it better to introduce yourself first?" The Aurorus asked.

"What?!" Magnus held his fist in his paw, but Joshua looked at Magnus to tell him to calm down.

"Ahem! My name is Rucas Couraura the Lucario. I am the Hero of justice from the Solar Village." Rucas introduced himself.

Everyone took their turn to introduce themselves to the Aurorus. After everyone finished introducing themselves, the Aurorus spoke up.

"My name is **Lady Nyxier Tundrafrost the Aurorus**. I am the daughter in the Great Family of Tundrafrost." The Aurorus introduced herself and bowed down a bit.

"The Tundrafrost Family? What is it?" Rucas asked.

"What?! You have never heard about the Great Family of Tundrafrost?!" Nyxier said.

"Well… Sorry… We must go now. Take care, Aurorus." Ellisk spoke in order to let everyone escaped from the Aurorus, but she spoke up first.

"What?! You just saved me and now you will leave me in this vast glacier?!"

"…What do you want us to do more?" Joshua crossed his arms.

"A fine gentleman must escort his lady to her mansion after he rescued her! Your manner is terrible!" Nyxier complained.

"…" Nyxier's word made everyone became speechless.

"Now come on! Escort me to the House of Tundrafrost!" Nyxier said.

"Well…Where is your house?" Joshua asked.

"The Indifrost Wonderland." Nyxier answered.

Rucas and his friends took an arrogant Aurorus named Nyxier with them to the Indifrost Wonderland. They finally reached their destination at 4.00 P.M.

"Wow!"

Everyone gasped. The Indifrost Wonderland is a small village that is decorated in the Christmas-theme. This town seemed to have a charm within itself.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This is the small beauty that everyone in this place was proud of." Nyxier said.

"Nyxier, where is your house?" Joshua asked again.

"That."

Nyxier looked at the biggest house in the Indifrost Wonderland. Actually, it is not a house. It is a very big mansion!

"Woah! Your mansion is gargantuan!" Ellisk spoke.

Nyxier cackled and led everyone to her mansion, the House of Tundrafrost.

"Thank you for saving my life and escorting me to my place. I want you all to come with me to meet my father and brother."

Nyxier opened the door of the House of Tundrafrost, letting everyone into the House of Tundrafrost.

Inside the House of Tundrafrost is a bit warmer than outside. There are many expensive decorations in this mansion such as the Crystal Chandelier, several pictures of the famous artist around Symmetria and the gorgeous vases.

"Wow…" Zira gasped.

"This is the House of Tundrafrost, the home of the Great Family of Tundrafrost, one of the richest families in the land of Symmetria." Nyxier introduced her family.

When Nyxier and everyone entered the House of Tundrafrost, another Pokemon appeared. That Pokemon is a male Lapras.

"Nyxier! Thank goodness!"

The Lapras moved up to Nyxier and hugged her.

"Stop! Snow! This is embarrassing!" Nyxier spoke.

"When your bodyguards reported than they got separated from you during your stroll in the Indifrost Glacier, I was so worry about you, sister." The Lapras spoke.

"I am alright! Those Pokemon saved me!"

Nyxier looked at Rucas and his friends. The Lapras quickly moved up to them.

"Thank you for saving my sister's life!"

"That's fine." Rucas spoke.

"Then, if you excuse me. I must be going now. Thank you for everything again." Nyxier said and walked up to the second floor of the mansion.

After Nyxier left, the Lapras turned his attention back to Rucas and everyone.

"Thank you again, everyone. My name is **Snow Tundrafrost the Lapras**, the son in the Great Family of Tundrafrost. And you are?" The Lapras introduced himself.

Rucas and his friends took turn (Again) to introduce themselves to Snow. Snow seemed to know Rucas.

"So Rucas, you are the infamous Hero of Justice… I have heard your name very well… Is there any reason for you to come into this isolated land?" Snow said.

"Then… Snow… Could you tell us about the place around the Indifrost Glacier that has the 'root' of the sacred tree of Yggdrasil? We came here to pay a visit to the sacred tree of Yggdrasil that protected the Indifrost Glacier" Joshua spoke up.

"Do you mean the Glacier Lake? It is located in the ." Snow answered.

"Good! Let's go to the Glacier Lake!" Everyone was about to leave the House of Tundrafrost when Snow called them back.

"Hold on! You can't go to the now! Because now the was covered in a deep mist. It is very dangerous to go to the now!"

"Too bad… I think that we will need to find some place to rest in this Indifrost Wonderland." Leonel spoke.

"Then, why don't you all stay in this House of Tundrafrost?" Snow asked. His question shocked everyone.

"Really?! Can we stay here?!" Ellisk asked.

"Of course! You escorted Nyxier to this place, and I want to hear the adventure of the Hero of Justice too." Snow said.

"Yes!" Everyone said.

Snow took Rucas and his friends up to the second floor of the mansion. On the wall beside the stair are several large pictures. However, there is one picture that stood out from the rest. It is a picture of 13 Pokemon.

"Snow, what is this picture?" Rucas pointed his paw at a big picture with 13 Pokemon.

"Oh. That isn't a picture. That is a photo of the most recently group of the Hero of Legend when they were still alive." Snow answered.

**To Be Continued…**

_** Dragon of Vale: We finally arrive at the Indifrost Wonderland. And we met the Tundrafrost family too. Too bad that we couldn't go to the Glacier Lake now. We must wait a bit longer.**_


	40. Chapter 39: Legend of the Hero

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 39: Legend of the Hero**

Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Fenrir looked at the photo of the Hero of Legend. There are 13 Hero of Legend in the photo.

"Wow! This is the first time that I have ever seen the photo of them! They looked so cool!" Zira said.

Rucas examined the photo of the Hero of Legend. This is a good chance to learn about them.

"Snow, do you know all Hero of Legend in this photo?"

"Hm? Yes. Do you want me to introduce them?" Snow asked, and Rucas nodded.

Snow moved to the left side of the photo and pointed his fin at a each Hero of Legend while explaining them.

_"This is Dyabolt the Heliolisk. He was the Hero of Thunder. He was very good with machine and tool."_

_"This is Jedi the Sceptile. He was the Hero of Forest. He was a master of the blade and the art of sword."_

_ "This is Glacier the Aurorus. She was the Heroine of Snow. She was the saint with the pure heart and the melody that soothed or cursed anyone who listened to her song."_

_ "This is Scarley the Feraligatr. He was the Hero of Water. He is the most muscular Hero of Legend. He has an exceptional battle skill."_

_ "This is Ordin the Charizard. He was the Hero of Fire. He possessed the art of draining and the knowledge of smiting._

While Snow is introducing five of thirteen Hero of Legend, Rucas noticed that Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel always gazed at the photo of the Hero of Legend that is the same species of them. For some reason, Rucas felt like there is something that connected the Hero of Legend and them.

After Ordin the Charizard, the next Hero of Legend is a female Mewtwo… That is very familiar to Rucas…

_"This is Iris the Mewtwo. She was the Heroine of Light. She was the great sorceress who had mastered all magic in this land."_

Rucas grasped. That Mewtwo is Iris, the mysterious Pokemon that had appeared in his dream four times!

'It is her! So she is actually the Heroine of Legend…' Rucas thought.

Rucas's attention slipped from his thought when he saw the photo of the Hero of Legend who stood beside Iris the Mewtwo. That Pokemon is, like him, a Lucario.

_"This Lucario was the leader of the Hero of Legend. Everyone known him as the Master of martial art and self-defends. Unfortunately, his name was lost in the history."_

"Wow! Senpai! That Lucario looked very much like you!" Zira mentioned.

"Yeah… I looked like him… It is a coincidence, isn't it?" Rucas mumbled while Snow introduced the Eevee that stood near the Lucario.

_"This Eevee, like the Lucario, was another leader of the Hero of Legend. She learned the pure magic of curing and healing. And her name was lost in the history too."_

"Wah… I wish to learn more about her…" Zira spoke with a disappointing voice.

The next Pokemon is…a Zoroark.

_"This is Ravenoir the Zoroark. He was the Hero of Darkness. He was the creepiest and the most mysterious Hero of Legend. He held the art of the ancient, lost darkness that even the light couldn't prevail."_

Fenrir gazed at the photo of Ravenoir. _"…Noirus…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

The next Pokemon is the largest Pokemon in this photo.

_ "This is Winsol the Lugia. She was the Heroine of Wind. She possessed a power to call any Legendary Pokemon to aid her, making her an extremely powerful Heroine of Legend."_

The next Heroine of Legend seemed very much like everyone's friend that went missing.

_"This is Anna the Goodra. She was the Heroine of Dragon. Of all Heroine of Legend, she was the most skilled with weapons. Her bravery was not less than any Hero of Legend."_

'…Anastasia…' Rucas and Fenrir thought when looked at the photo of Anna. Anna looked very much like Anastasia. They even shared the similar name!

There are two Hero of Legend left. The Hero of Legend who stood near Anna the Goodra is…a Shiny Haxorus.

_"This is Baron the Shiny Haxorus. He shared the same title with Anna the Goodra, the Hero of Dragon. He was the moodiest Hero of Legend. But of all Hero of Legend, he was said to be the strongest."_

Fenrir thought back to the Shiny Haxorus that she met at the skeleton Wood. That Shiny Haxorus also looked very much like Baron. They even had the similar name!

The last Hero of Legend who stood near the right frame of the photo made Rucas shocked, because he looked very much like the Mad Demon that he had defeated.

_"The last one is Tersoul the Garchomp. He was the Hero of Earth. His skill with a rifle is exceptional even thought he had only one eye. Of all Hero of Legend, he is the youngest."_

After Snow finished introducing all 13 Hero of Legend, he turned his attention back to everyone. "And that's all Hero of Legend."

"So, there are 13 Hero of Legend…" Rucas mumbled, but Snow shook his head no.

"That may be true or not because no one knows the true number of the Hero of Legend. Sometime there are 8 or 13 Hero of Legend, but the last time they appeared, which was the same group of the Hero of Legend in this picture, there are 13 of them." Snow answered.

_"Snow… How could your family get this photo? This is such an important photo…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"I don't know… This photo was my mother's when she was alive. If you want to know, you should ask Nyxier because she was close to our mother more than I." Snow answered.

Snow led everyone to the second floor of the House of Tundrafrost. "This House of Tundrafrost has five floors. The first floor is the floor of the ballroom, dining room, exercise room, library, living room and the guest room. The second floor is the floor of the bedrooms for guest, our mother's bedroom, Nyxier's bedroom and my bedroom. The third floor has only one room; our father's room. The last two floors is the B1 and B2. B1 is the kitchen and B2 is the storage and wine keeping room."

"Wow… So confusing…" Ellisk said.

Snow smiles. "You will get used to it soon."

After everyone reached the second floor, Snow spoke. "In this House of Tundrafrost, there are two bedroom for guest for all of you. I am sorry for your inconvenience."

"Two bedrooms?!"

"Don't worry. The bedroom for guest is wide enough for ten Pokemon…" Snow spoke.

"Um… I think we should divide our group into two groups for two bedrooms." Magnus spoke.

"How about the divide by gender? Joshua, Leonel, Magnus, Rucas and I for one while Zira and Fenir…" Ellisk suggested, but Zira quickly protested.

"No! I will sleep with Senpai!" Zira hugged her big brother.

"Hm… This is a problem…" Joshua mumbled.

Rucas turned his attention to Fenrir. "Fenrir, do you mind if I sleep with you and Zira too?"

_ "…That's what I want…"_

"Hm? What? Fenrir?" Everyone asked Fenrir who mumbled something.

_"I said it is fine." _Fenrir answered.

"So… Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel for one bedroom and Rucas, Zira and Fenrir for another bedroom." Snow concluded.

Snow clapped his fins, calling several butlers and maids from the kitchen. He gave the order to his servants. And then his servants quickly rearranged the bedrooms for guest.

"All done. Sorry for waiting." Snow spoke after the servants finished cleaning the bedrooms.

"Wow… That's quick." Ellisk gasped.

Snow smiled and left Rucas and everyone. Before he left, he told everyone that the dinner will start at 7.00 P.M. so don't be late or his father will not be in a good mood. Rucas and his friends nodded and quickly went into their respective bedrooms.

"Ah…"

Rucas quickly jumped onto a bed after he placed his belonging on the floor. He seemed very tired.

"Senpai, are you alright? You seemed tired…" Zira asked.

"I am just… a little tired." Rucas answered.

While Zira and Rucas are talking, Fenrir was standing beside the fireplace. She was looking at the burning flame that scorching the wood beneath it.

"Knock! Knock!"

The door was knocked by someone. Rucas gave the permission. And then Ellisk opened the door.

"Hi! Everyone! We are going to take a walk before a dinner in the Indifrost Wonderland. Wanna go with us?" Ellisk asked.

"Yes!" Zira spoke, but Rucas shook his head no. "I am very tired. So I think I should stay here…"

"Wah…" Zira said with a voice of disappointment.

"Then, Fenrir, will you go with us?" Ellisk turned his attention to Fenrir.

_ "…No." _

"Then Fenrir, please take care of my Senpai!"

Zira left the room with Ellisk, leaving only Rucas and Fenrir in the room.

Rucas looked at the clock on the wall. "Now the time is 5.00 P.M. Fenrir, wake me up at 6.30 P.M."

After he finished speaking, Rucas fell into a deep sleep.

Fenrir turned her attention from the fireplace to the sleeping Lucario. And then a creepy and crafty smile appeared on her face.

_"Heehee! Play time! Rucas!"_

The Indifrost Wonderland at dusk made Zira and her friends felt good and bad at the same time. The orange light from the subdued sun that shined onto the white snow of purity is a beautiful sight, but it is also concealed the sad feeling too.

"Brrrr! This is so cold…" Zira mumbled while she was walking along the street of the Indifrost Wonderland. The Indifrost Wonderland at dusk is quite empty as most Pokemon stayed at their home.

"Suit yourself, Zira. The temperature will go even lower in the night." Joshua said.

"Wah! No! I need some more protection from the coldness! That!" Zira quickly ran up to the store that sold the winter equipment. She told her friends to wait for her and went into the store.

After Zira went into the store, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel fell into the moment of silence. None of them wants to talk because they all had something in their mind.

_"…Friends, it seemed like… all of us are in trouble."_ Joshua broke the silence.

_"And the trouble of us came from the secret…"_ Ellisk continued the conversation.

_"The secret that each of us kept as their hidden sin…"_ Leonel mumbled.

_"But it seemed like we couldn't keep it any longer…"_ Magnus crossed his arms.

The conversation discontinued for a while before Ellisk spoke up.

_ "Since all of us are friends…"_ Ellisk said.

_ "We should not hold a secret between us…"_ Magnus looked at the sky.

_"So let's speak it out." _Leonel spoke.

_"Our secret… Let's share it between four of us."_ Joshua finished the conversation.

**To Be Continued…**

_** Dragon of Vale: The story of the Indifrost Glacier went slower than I thought. Maybe this fanfiction will take up to chapter 100…**_

_** This chapter had a little event except we learnt about the Hero of Legend. And it seemed like some of our Pokemon had a connection with them…**_


	41. Chapter 40: The Diamond-Dust Valkyrie

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 40: The Diamond-Dust Valkyrie**

At 18.50 P.M., Zira and her friends returned to the House of Tundrafrost for the dinner. They met Rucas and Fenrir in the hall of the mansion.

"Zira, how was the Indifrost Wonderland?" Rucas greeted.

"It's wonderful! Senpai! This place seemed like a dream! Oh… If I could withstand the coldness, I could live in this place for the rest of my live!" Zira spoke in a happy voice.

"Hm… Sound good." Rucas massaged his arms.

"What's wrong, Senpai?" Zira asked when she saw her brother massaged his arms.

"I don't know… After I woke up, I felt like I became… more tried? I don't know why. Maybe it will become better after a long-night sleep." Rucas answered.

While Rucas was answering his sister, Fenrir turned her face away.

_'Heehee! It was so satisfying!'_ Fenrir thought.

After Rucas finished talking with Zira, a maid of the House of Tundrafrost appeared and escorted them to the dining room of this mansion.

The dining room is very big. The wall of the dining room is also decorated with several pictures. There is a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the dining room is a long dining table. There is an old Lapras sitting at the head of the table. Nyxier is sitting opposite of the old Lapras. And Snow is sitting between them.

"Welcome, everyone." Snow greeted.

Rucas and his friends took a seat. Joshua is sitting next to Nyxier. Next to him is Leonel who also sits next to Snow. Rucas sits between Snow and the old Lapras. Opposite of Rucas is Zira. Fenrir sits next Zira. Next to Fenrir is Magnus. And Ellisk is sitting between Magnus and Nyxier.

After everyone sat down, Snow turned his attention to the old Lapras. "Father. This is the group of Pokemon that saved Nyxier's life."

The old Lapras looked at Rucas and his friends. "…Hm! Nyxier! You went to the dangerous place alone again! How many times I told you not to do something like this?!"

"But father…" Nyxier said, but the old Lapras didn't listen to her. "Silence! Nyxier!" His word made Nyxier stopped talking.

The old Lapras turned his attention to Rucas. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. Let me welcome you as the head of the family of Tundrafrost. My name is **Aura Tundrafrost the Lapras**, the head of the family of Tundrafrost."

Rucas and his friends took turns introducing them to Aura the Lapras. "Ah… Thank you for saving Nyxier." Aura thanked everyone.

"And thank you for letting us stay in this place. It's beautiful yet filled with the sense of the long history" Rucas thanked back. His word made Aura happy.

"Hohoho! Youngster, you are very sharp. The family of Tundrafrost is the descendant to the royal family of the lost Mist Kingdom…"

"Mist Kingdom?" Zira asked. Then Snow spoke up.

"Allow me to explain everything, my friends. You know that this land of Symmetria was created from the distortion of time and space, making the regions from several lands combined into one land, right. The region of Indifrost Glacier was once the location of the lost Mist Kingdom of the faraway region. For now, the Mist Kingdom had already died, but we, the family of Tundrafrost, are still alive."

"What?! Then all of you are the prince and princess?" Zira asked. Her action made Aura laughed.

"Hohoho! We are no more the royal family! For now, we are just a family of Tundrafrost. The Mist Kingdom was lost for the age now. Even I hadn't lived long to that day."

_"…Excuse me, Sir Aura. How old are you?"_ Fenrir spoke up.

"Hm… I think my current age is… 130 years." Aura's answer shocked Rucas and his friends very much.

_"What?! You lived that old?!"_ Fenrir asked.

"Hohoho! This world is full with mysterious, young Zoroark." Aura smiled. His answer made Fenrir somewhat felt good since Aura doesn't seem to hold a grudge toward the dark type Pokemon.

"Then, since your age is over a century, then you must be still alive when the Hero of Legend saved our world!" Rucas asked. His question made Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel suddenly became restless.

"Ah… The Hero of Legend… I still remember them clearly… I met them when I was just 17 years old. All of them are strong and brave… Especially the Heroine of Snow…" Aura answered. His answer made Nyxier became restless too.

The door from the kitchen opened after Aura finished speaking. Several maids and butlers appeared and brought the appetizer from the kitchen to serve everyone. The family of Tundrafrost, Zira and Joshua got a salad while Magnus, Leonel, Ellisk, Rucas and Fenrir got a fried dumpling as their appetizer.

Followed the appetizer is a soup. The family of Tundrafrost, Zira and Joshua got a vegetable soup while Magnus, Leonel, Ellisk, Rucas and Fenrir got a cream soup.

The next food is the main dish. There are many foods for this meal. Most of them are the food for vegetarian because the members of Tundrafrost are all Herbivore.

The last dish for today is the dessert. The family of Tundrafrost, Zira and Joshua got a fruit salad while Magnus, Leonel, Ellisk, Rucas and Fenrir got a scone.

"Thank you for the food. They are all delicious!" Rucas and his friends expressed their gratitude to Aura.

After finished the meal, Aura started the conversation with Nyxier. "Nyxier, how was your magic today?"

"… It was a lot better than before, father. Now I could heal almost all statue aliment." Nyxier answered. Her answer made Zira became very interesting.

"Oh! Nyxier! You are a cleric too?!" Zira asked.

"Not right, little Eevee. I am not a cleric. Instead, I am a Valkyrie." Nyxier answered.

"Valkyrie…" Zira mumbled. Valkyrie is a class of Pokemon that focused on using magic for both attacking and healing but lean on healing more than attacking. Zira is a Cleric, a class of Pokemon that focused on using magic for only healing. (In Zira's case, she doesn't need a magic for healing but she also learnt some of them.) This is why Zira is the worst fighter in the group. (The rest member of the group focused on using a weapon and their moves. Joshua focused on speed and skill. Ellisk focused on the trick and speed. Magnus focused on attacking. Leonel focused on every attribute. Rucas focused on using a weapon for fighting and 'Magic of Light' while Fenrir focused on using a weapon for fighting and the 'Magic of Darkness'.)

"Yes. With her beauty combined with her power, Nyxier earned the title of "The Diamond-Dust Valkyrie"." Snow said.

"Wow! You are so strong!" Zira said.

"Yes. Since she is older than me, she is the heir of this family, mean that she will become the next head of our family after our father died." Snow spoke. However, his word made Aura became angry. Aura interrupted Snow by talking to Nyxier with a fierce voice. "Nyxier! The next week, my friends from around Symmetria will come to visit me. And you must choose your future husband from one of them!" His voice shocked everyone includes Snow and Nyxier.

"But father! We talked about this for a thousand times! I like none of them! And it isn't the time for my marriage!" Nyxier cried.

"Nyxier! You are the heir of the Tundrafrost family. I must saw you get a good husband or else I couldn't leave this world to meet your mother!" Aura said.

"But I like none of them! Do you want to see your daughter fell into despair because she didn't enjoy her marriage life?!" Nyxier asked again. Clear water started flowing out of her eyes.

"Nonsense! My friends are all good candidate for your husband!" Aura spoke.

"They just want your treasure! Father! None of them truly loved me!" Nyxier spoke.

"Nyxier! Stop talking about them in that way! If you don't like my decision, go away!" Aura declared.

Nyxier looked at Aura with fierce eyes before she started running out of the dining room. "Fine!" She roared before she disappeared from the dining room.

"Nyxier!" Snow was about to follow Nyxier when Aura called him back. "Let her go, Snow. She will need some time to calm down. After all, my mind had set. I will not change it easily."

After finished saying, Aura stood up and slowly moved out of the dining room, leaving Snow, Rucas and his friends left in the dining room.

"…Snow, what happened?" Rucas asked. It seemed like there is a problem within the Tundrafrost Family.

"…Since Nyxier is the next heir to the Tundrafrost Family, father just wanted Nyxier to get a nice husband before he died. But none of the male Pokemon that father chose for Nyxier could made Nyxier to fall in love with them. Nyxier didn't love all of them, so she tried to reason with our father. But father didn't listen to her. He just a bit…overprotective since our mother died…" Snow explained.

"Mother?" Leonel asked.

"Yes. Our mother is an Aurorus like Nyxier. She died since I was still very young so I couldn't remember her face clearly. Only Nyxier that can remember her." Snow answered.

Rucas and his friends became shocked. It seemed like the Tundrafrost Family is in a dramatic situation.

"Well… I shouldn't let all of you felt bad about this family conflict since you are our guests." Snow spoke.

"No, no! We didn't felt bad at all!" Magnus spoke.

"Then. What will you do next after dinner?" Snow asked.

"Well… I think we will get some sleep because we have things to do tomorrow." Rucas answered.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Snow said.

After the dinner, Rucas and his friends went back to their bedroom. But before they slept, Rucas called Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel to his bedroom.

"Why did you call us? Do you have something to tell us?" Joshua asked. Now everyone is in Rucas's bedroom.

"I just have an issue to talk about all of you." Rucas crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me that your 'issue' it is getting involved with the conflict in the Tundrafrost Family?!" Leonel asked, but Rucas shook his head no.

"No. There was a problem that we completely forgot since everything happened quickly." Rucas said.

_"What is it?" _Fenrir asked.

_"…The Fallen."_

That's right! Everyone met the Fallen at the Indifrost Glacier. They were attacking Nyxier.

"How could they come back?!" Ellisk asked.

"…The Fallen could only come back with two ways. First is the existence of the Fallen Dragon… Their existence made the Fallen appeared…"

"What?!" Everyone spoke, but Rucas shook his head no.

"Although the existence of the Fallen Dragon will make the Fallen appeared, no Pokemon had ever seen the real Fallen Dragon before, so we couldn't grasp if the Fallen Dragon exists around here or not. So the cause of the present of the Fallen around here should be the second way; the Pokemon who possessed the Souleater Rod."

Everyone (Except Fenrir and Zira) could remember their journey in the land of Symmetria four months ago clearly. They had to defeat the Fallen that came back from life under the command of the Mad Demon, Garland the Garchomp.

"But Rucas, you defeated Garland already, didn't you?" Joshua spoke.

"I didn't finish him. Instead, he committed suicide by jumping down from the train into the fierce stream of river in the valley below…" Rucas answered.

"Hey… Don't tell me that Garland is still alive?!" Magnus spoke with a surprised voice, but Rucas shook his head no again. "Not again, Magnus. You all saw that river, right? I don't think that someone will survive if they fell into that river with a fierce stream, logs and stones. I believed that Garland was already dead… But what about the Souleater Rod?"

Everyone grasped what Rucas want to tell them. _"… The Souleater Rod… The magical rod that possessed the power to wake the Fallen from the earth. You want to tell us that it fell into the hand of another Pokemon?"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Right." Rucas said.

"Terrible…" Zira mumbled.

"I think we got one more issues than Defeating the renewed Phantom Storm and Finding the goddess Yggdrasil; to find the new owner of the Souleater Rod." Rucas said.

"Maybe the owner of the Souleater Rod is the member of the renewed Phantom Storm…" Ellisk spoke.

"We couldn't say that. But it may be right. Alright. This is all for tonight. See you tomorrow." Rucas finished the meeting.

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel stood up and about to walk to the door to leave the room when everyone heard the knocking from the door.

"Knock! Knock!"

_"Who want to visit us at a time like this?"_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

Rucas walked up to the door and opened it. In front of him is the Lapras named Snow. Snow seemed to be restless and tired. "Rucas! This is terrible! What should I do?!"

"Calm down, Snow. What happened?" Rucas asked.

"Nyxier! She left this mansion after our father scolded at her. But for now, she still didn't come back!" Snow spoke.

"What?! Maybe she is still walking in the Indifrost Wonderland." Rucas said, but Snow shook his head no. "I went around the town but I didn't find her. And when I ask the villagers, they told me that Nyxier went to !"

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"What should I do?" Snow asked.

"We will go to Mt. Snowlost now!" Rucas spoke.

"But the mist at that place is very thick!" Snow spoke.

"Whatever… We must go…" Rucas mumbled.

"Then, I will go with you." Snow spoke, but Rucas shook his head no.

"Snow, you should stay here with your father."

"Fine… Well then… Take care…" Snow accepted.

Rucas turned his attention to everyone. "Everyone! Let's go to now!"

"Right!" Everyone spoke.

_'…Could I get some sleep first?'_ Fenrir thought.

**Meanwhile…**

Alone in the darkness of , Nyxier was walking alone through the deep mist.

'Father… Why doesn't he understand me?' Nyxier thought and kept going. Although the blizzard is very harsh, it is no problem for her since she is also an ice type Pokemon.

"How far before I reach that place?" Nyxier mumbled. She decided to go to her 'secret place' that located deep in . But the blizzard made it hard for her to go on.

"Mother… Wait for me…" Nyxier mumbled and slowly stepped forward.

Suddenly…

Not too far from Nyxier, a dark figure appeared in from of the young Aurorus!

"!" Nyxier became shocked. She tried to gather her consciousness. There are many wild Pokemon lived on . Nyxier often come to this place, so she thought that it will not be a big problem for her to defeat her enemy…. Until she could see the dark figure in front of her clearly.

Nyxier's body became frozen and heated at the same time. The male Pokemon in front of her is not the Pokemon that native to . For worse, the Pokemon in front of her is the immortal enemy to her specie!

Nyxier wanted to run away because she knew that she will not be able to win against the Pokemon in front of her. But her legs were frozen with fear. The Pokemon in front of her started walking closer to her.

"…P…Please! Do not kill me!" Nyxier covered her head with her paw. She knew that it will be no use since the Pokemon in front of her is a very feral Pokemon.

However, thing didn't go as she thought. The Pokemon in front of her didn't show any aggressive action toward her. Instead, he just slowly walked pass her without saying anything until he disappeared into the deep blizzard.

'…Who is that Pokemon?' Nyxier thought.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Dragon of Vale: This long chapter is a bit like the soap opera. The conflict of heritance in the family… The argument of marriage… This chapter is a dramatic story…**_

_** And Nyxier disappeared into the frozen mountain of Snowlost. She seemed to meet a Pokemon on that place. With all description that I wrote, could you tell what kind of the Pokemon that Nyxier met?**_


	42. Chapter 41: Snowlost Castle

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 41: Snowlost Castle**

As far as the adventure went, is the hardest ordeal for Rucas and his friends. , also known as the cursed snow mountain, is always covered with the harsh blizzard that blown down from the top of the mountain for eternity. Even the ice type Pokemon from Indifrost Wonderland didn't dare to go to this place very often. There was an old myth of Indifrost Region about the 'Snow Queen' who lived somewhere on this mountain. If anyone went into and didn't return within seven days after they entered the , the Snow Queen will curse them to get lost forever on this desolated mountain…

The journey through the blizzard was hard. The mist made the journey even worse. Everyone couldn't see in front of them easily. Sometime, they had to rest in the nearby cave because the mist was too deep to go on.

"Senpai… How long until we find Nyxier?" Zira asked while they were resting in a cave quite far from the base of . Her body shivered with cold.

"…I don't know."

"We couldn't go one like this anymore! All of us will be frozen if we still go on without any plan!" Ellisk complained. His body also shivered from cold. Not too far from Ellisk, Leonel was using a Flamethrower to thaw Joshua and Magnus out of their frozen statue.

Rucas sat down. He tried to remember his training time at the Solar Village before everything started. His master was once told him that if anything went too crazy for you to go on, you must stop doing everything and honed your mind…

Rucas closed his eyes and started meditating. Trying to forget everything that concerned his mind helped him very much… Except his worst nightmare had yet disappeared from his mind. He could still hear the scream that haunted his heart and soul since several years ago.

"ARRR!"

Rucas screamed and lost his mind from meditating. It didn't help him at all. Instead, it gave him a so much of pain from the past.

"Senpai! What's wrong?!" Zira's voice shook as she quickly ran up to him. Everyone else except Fenrir who was looking at him while Fenrir just stared at the heavy blizzard outside the cave.

"I…I don't know what to do!" Rucas roared, making Zira became afraid to get near him.

However, another Pokemon slowly walked up to Rucas and placed her hand on Rucas's shoulder. That Pokemon wasn't Zira. She is Fenrir.

_ "If you don't know what to do, stop thinking. It will just hurt you instead of help you."_

"B…But then, Nyxier will…" Rucas spoke with a soft voice.

_"She will be fine. She is the ice type Pokemon. Plus, she is not an ordinary Pokemon that we knew."_

Fenrir's word shocked everyone especially Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel. Nyxier is not an ordinary Pokemon?!

Fenrir turned her attention from Rucas to Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel. _"I knew it. All of you are the same as her. You carried the blood of legend… Or should I say the cursed blood? You tried to hide it like your sin. But you couldn't hide it from me."_

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel looked away from everyone. They seemed to be restless from Fenrir's word.

"Fenrir, what do you mean?" Zira asked.

_"Well… Before that, let's find Nyxier first." _Fenrir walked up to the entrance of the cave.

"Wait. Fenrir, you knew how to go on?" Rucas asked. Fenrir turned back and answered.

_ "Trust me. Don't forget that I was chosen to be the leader of this group. And this is the time for me to use my skill to its fullest."_

After leaving the cave, everyone continued their adventure on . This time, Fenrir led the group with her Illusion ability. With it, Fenrir could track the location of Nyxier.

Sometimes, the wild Pokemon appeared from nowhere and attacked them. The mist made the journey even worse. But at last, everyone passed the blizzard area and made their way to…

"Wow!"

Everyone gasped after they passed the blizzard area. The thing that stood before their eyes is the huge castle made from ice and crystal!

"This looked like a place for the royal family!" Zira said.

In front of the castle is an ice type Pokemon. She is Nyxier.

"Nyxier! We finally found you!" Rucas and everyone quickly ran up to her.

"Hm?! What?! Don't tell me that father sent you all here?!" Nyxier spoke with a surprised voice.

"No. Snow sent us. He was worried about you." Ellisk answered.

"Now Aurorus, be a good girl and go back to your mansion." Leonel spoke. But Nyxier shook her head no. "No way! I will not go back for now!"

"…What do you mean 'for now'?" Fenrir crossed her arms.

Nyxier turned her attention back to the huge castle in front of everyone. "…There is a place inside this castle that I always come to visit whenever I felt lonely, angry or sad. This time is the same. However, I couldn't go on because of those filthy Fallen had appeared in this place!"

"What?! There are Fallen in this place?!" Everyone said in a shocked voice.

Zira looked at her Senpai."Senpai, what should we do?"

Rucas didn't answer his younger sister. Instead, he turned his attention to Nyxier. "Nyxier, do you still want to go into this place?"

"Of course!"

"Then, go with us. We will investigate this place too." Rucas's answer made Nyxier very happy. "Really?!" "Of course. The Fallen are dangerous. We must find what made those Fallen to appear at this place…"

"…And Nyxier, stay close by us. You should avoid all fighting if possible because you are so useless." Joshua held a twig in his mouth. But that made Nyxier angry. "How dare you! I am the Diamon-Dust Valkyrie! I am not useless! I could fight and I also able to heal your wound too!" Nyxier said and danced with her parasol. Rucas started to notice that her parasol is not an ordinary parasol. First, the parasol is clear and sparkling like a diamond and crystal. It seemed fragile, but it is actually very sturdy.

"This is my weapon! The Lapis Parasol!" Nyxier introduced her weapon to everyone.

A moment of silence occurred afterward. Nyxier's weapon of choice is a parasol?!

"Um.. Your weapon is…beautiful." Rucas mumbled.

"Heehee! Thank you! Now let's go!" Nyxier said with glee and looked at the castle again. Then everyone walked into the castle. (Also the fifth dungeon)

**Dungeon V: Snowlost Castle**

Looking from outside made the Snowlost Castle looked great and epic. But going in this place even made Rucas and his friends felt more the grand epics of this place. The snow crystal made this place a very beautiful and magnificent place. However, for some reason, everyone can feel the sadness that were hidden deep in this place, like a tragedy once happened at this place…

"Nyxier, you haven't told us the reason why did you want to come into this place very much." Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

"Oh! I thought that all of you had figured it out already… Especially the four Pokemon who possessed the Mark of Sin." Nyxier's answer shocked everyone especially Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel.

"Well… Then, if you could escort me to the Glacier Garden of this castle, I will tell you everything that you want to know. Okay?" Nyxier spoke.

With Nyxier's word, everyone focused their full attention to the adventure in Snowlost Castle.

According to Nyxier, Snowlost Castle has five floors. The first floor, which is the floor that Rucas and everyone entered the castle, is a large main hall. The first floor has two staircases that will lead to the second floor. From the second floor to the fourth floor, this castle was divided into two sides; the West Side and the East Side. There is no way to travel between the West Side and the East Side except going back to the first floor, going up to the fifth floor and passing through the large hall that is located at the third floor between both sides. That made Rucas and everyone had to divide their group into two small groups. (Rucas, Zira, Fenrir, Nyxier and Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel) in order to solve the puzzle since some puzzles required to be operated from both sides at the same time. The fifth floor, which is the last floor, is the location of the Glacier Garden, the destination of this adventure.

After two hours had passed, everyone joined up at the hall on the third floor.

"Found anything?" Rucas asked.

"Nope." Ellisk answered.

_ "…Hey, everyone."_

It was Fenrir who called everyone. Because there is a large photo on the wall of this room. And the photo is the same as the one everyone saw in the House of Tundrafrost, the photo of 13 Heroes of Legend.

"Wow!" Zira spoke.

The photo of 13 Hero of Legend here is different than the one at the House of Tundrafrost. First, the background of the photo at House of Tundrafrost looked like a grand dining room of a castle or something, but the photo in this room has the background of a garden with all leaves and flowers frozen with frost and ice. The next thing is the Hero of Legend in the photo at the House of Tundrafrost seemed to be like it was taken in the official ceremony, but Hero of Legend in the photo in this room seemed to be like the photo taken in the casual way. Everyone seemed to be very happy.

"Hey… In this photo, Hero of Legend group seemed nothing different than us!" Zira spoke.

"But… How could a photo of the Hero of Legend exist in the place like this?" Rucas touched the frame of the photo.

"Teehee! If you want to know, finish your mission of escorting me to the Glacier Garden already!" Nyxier spoke and picked something that was hidden behind the photo.

_"What is that?"_ Fenrir asked. It looked like a black shattered mirror. The cracks on the mirror made it looked like it was separated into eight small pieces.

"Behold this! This is the Mirror of Nightmare! Everyone who gazed into this thing for quite times will got their soul sucked and imprisoned into this beautiful thing forever!" Nyxier raised the Mirror of Nightmare up.

Althought Nyxier said so, looking at the mirror made no one felt strange or bad except Rucas who felt restless for unknown reason.

"…Stupid." Fenrir mumbled.

Nyxier yelled back at Fenrir. "It's not stupid! We could use this to reflect the light like this!"

Nyxier walked up to the spot in this room where there is a light that shined from the chandelier. She used the Mirror of Nightmare to reflect the light to another spot where the light didn't reach. That triggered the puzzle to open the door to the next room!

"See?" Nyxier said.

Link and his friend continued their adventure again. (They still be divided into two groups.) By using the combination of the Mirror of Nightmare and everyone else's tool (Joshua's Boomerang, Ellisk's Bomb, Magnus's Grappling Hook and Leonel's bow), everyone finally overcame the puzzles and reached the fifth floor safely.

But as everyone reached the first room on the fifth floor, which is a large, circular room, Nyxier spoke up.

"Everyone! Draw your weapon and be prepared!"

Before everyone could ask what's wrong, three Pokemon suddenly appeared in front of them! They are the Pokemon that looked like three golems made of rock, ice and steel. There are strange dots on there face.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" All three Pokemon spoke in a strange manner.

"Who are they?!" Rucas asked.

"They are the guardians of the Glacier Garden! We must defeat them first!" Nyxier answered.

**Guardians of Glacier**

**Regirock, Regice and Registeel**

The Legendary Golems attacked everyone with Hyper Beam and their respective moves (Regirock's Stone Edge, Regice's Ice Beam and Registeel's Flash Cannon). All of them have a very high Defend and Special Defend, making the attack from everyone seemed useless. Fortunately, Legendary Golem all shared the same weakness, the fighting type. This made Rucas to gain the advantage upon them. He could attack them with a serious damage, but he also took a serious damage from them too.

"Damn it!" Rucas cursed. He could feel the pain that ran through his vein.

"Senpai! You must find some way to evade their attack!" Zira spoke. But it is almost impossible since their attacks are very hard to evade.

"BEEP… BEEP…"

Registeel suddenly stopped attacking Rucas and turned his attention to Nyxier who is shivering with fear in the corner of the room.

"N…No!" Nyxier cried.

"BEEP! BEEP! GLACIER! GLACIER!" Registeel cried while charging his Flash Cannon attack!

Everyone gasped. Registeel's Flash Cannon will do a harsh damage to Nyxier since she is 4x weak to steel attack! And it is too late for someone to save her!

"BEEP! BEEP! SORRY! GLACIER!" Registeel cried before he released his Flash Cannon to Nyxier!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**To Be Continued…**

** Dragon of Vale: Finally, here we go, the 5****th**** dungeon of this story.**

** At first, I planned to finish the story at the Indifrost Region in this chapter, but it was too long to finish in one chapter so I decided to finish the story at the Indifrost Region in the next chapter. Alright, Nyxier finally joined our team. She possessed a Lapis Parasol as her weapon. However, she didn't seem to possess any instrument yet…**


	43. Chapter 42: Descendant of the Legend

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 42: Descendant of the Legend**

When a light hits something, it may pass through the object or scatter away…

But the Flash Cannon that hit Nyxier directly didn't follow that. Instead, it got absorbed by something and then it flied back and hit Registeel!

"!" Everyone became shocked and looked at Nyxier. Then they realized what happened. Just a bit before the Flash Cannon hit her, Nyxier used something to block the Flash Cannon, but that thing also reflect the attack back to its attacker too!

Nyxier looked at what she is holding. It is the Mirror of Nightmare. Eight fractures on the mirror glew in the mysterious aura.

"Nyxier! Thank goodness!" Zira spoke in relieve.

_"… You are such a lucky one, Aurorus."_ Fenrir crossed her arm.

Everyone continued their battle. The one who mainly join this battle is Nyxier and Rucas. Rucas attacked by Nyxier defended. Zira sometime joined the battle by healing everyone and Fenrir assisted Rucas. The combination of everyone's strength earned them the reward of being the winner of this battle.

"…BEEP… BEEEP… GLACIER! WE ARE SORRY!" Regirock, Regice and Registeel cried in pain before all of them returned into a statue.

"Whew! That was quite too much for me…" Nyxier moaned since this is the first time she joined a huge battle.

"Yeah… They are tough opponents." Rucas commented.

_ '… But they said something strange, didn't they? They seemed to apologize to the glacier…'_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

Nyxier looked at the door that led to the last room of this castle. "Everyone! Come on! The Glacier Garden is just ahead!"

Normally, the garden is the place that is full with green tree and abundant nature. However, the Glacier Garden is completely different from the normal garden. The flowers, trees and leaves in this garden are all crystal blue like the freezing ice! The glittered light from the nearby leaf made everyone filled with the strange sorrow.

"… Such an amazing place." Joshua approached a flower and discovered that the flower is actually a normal flower that was frozen by a very low temperature.

When everyone entered the Glacier Garden, Nyxier quickly ran up into the depth of this garden.

"Mother! Mother!"

Everyone slowly followed Nyxier. And then, they found a statue of an Aurorus in the middle of this garden. Nyxier is kneeling down in front of the statue. And there is an ice tablet at the base of the statue.

_**Rest in Peace, the Heroine of Snow**_

_**Glacier Tundrafrost**_

_**Birth: 30/11/xx**_

_**Death: xx/xx/xx**_

"Glacier Tundrafrost… Wait." Rucas remembered something. Glacier… He heard this name from Snow when he introduced the Hero of Legend to them!

"What?! Then Nyxier?! Don't tell me that…" Zira spoke.

"…That's right. This place, the Glacier Garden, possessed another name. It is the Graveyard of Glacier. Because Glacier Tundrafrost, the one who slept eternally in this place, is the Heroine of Snow, one of 13 Hero of Legend, and I, Nyxier Tundrafrost, am her daughter." Nyxier spoke.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Yes. Her blood is running through my vein. With this blood, I gain a right to wield this." Nyxier showed her Lapis Parasol to everyone. "This is actually the weapon that my mother used during her quest. But when it was passed down to my hand, it changed its shape into this parasol. Maybe it will change its shape to match its owner's heart." Nyxier spoke.

"But then, how could Snow and Aura didn't mention this?" Zira's question made Nyxier acted a bit sadder.

_ "…Snow… My poor brother. He was too young to remember his own mother when she passed away. And because I possessed the blood of legend, my father was afraid that I will have the same fate with my mother, having to go into a quest to save the world from evil, he concealed my blood of legend from everyone, even his own son. Snow was born after me and he is the different specie from my mother so the blood of legend didn't pass on to him."_

Rucas, Fenrir and Zira are shocked after hearing the explanation from Nyxier, the descendant of legend.

"But at last, my father's attempt end in vain. I had to walk on the same destiny as my mother. As well as other descendants of legend too, right?"

Nyxier finished her word by looking at Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel who didn't say anything for a while.

"What?! Then, you all too…" Rucas spoke.

_"…They called me the Forest Swordsman because of my unparalleled skill in the art of sword, but actually, it because of the blood of legend that I got from Jedi Floratree, the Hero of Forest, or in the other word, my father." _Joshua mumbled.

_"…Who will know that this Lightning Thief is actually the son of Dyabolt Sparkvolt, the Hero of Thunder. I guess my father will be saddened to know the fate of his son." _Ellisk laughed.

_"…Seablade told me that it was amazing that his daughter got married with Scarley Aquamarine, the Hero of Water, and passed on his blood of legend to his son, which is me, the Ocean Pirate." _Magnus spoke.

_"…Even thought he would die, he left me the last message that I, the Volcano Guardian, will follow his step one day. You are right, father, the Hero of Fire, Ordin Novaflare." _Leonel swung his spear.

"What?! But… The Hero of Legend existed in the era of one century before present, how could it be that you are the son/daughter of the Hero of Legend?" Zira asked.

"Heehee! The one who possessed the blood of legend will be granted with a longer lifespan than the normal Pokemon. That's why Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and I, the teenage Pokemon, is the child of the Hero of Legend from one century ago." Nyxier answered.

_"…Descendant of Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt and Glacier are all here at this place! It is not a coincidence, is it?"_ Fenrir said.

Nyxier turned her attention to Fenrir. "Oh! Fenrir! You are so humble! There are more than that!"

"What?!" Everyone except Fenrir spoke out.

Nyxier looked at Fenrir. "Fenrir, aren't you the descendant of Ravenoir the Zoroark, the Hero of Darkness?" However, Fenrir laughed and revealed a creepy smile as she answered. _"Don't be stupid. I was born before my parents died, and they aren't the descendant of the Hero of Darkness, Ravenoir. And there are no other Zoroark left in my village too. Well… Except me." _But Fenrir lower the last part of her sentence so no one could heard her _"…But there is one that close to that Hero of Darkness…"_

"What?!" Nyxier turned her attention to Rucas and Zira. "Then both of you must be the descendant of the lost Hero of Legend, Lucario and Eevee, for sure!"

Rucas and Zira looked at each other. "…We couldn't say it. Both of us are orphans. We have never seen our parents face or knew anything about them. Maybe you are right or not."

"Whatever! The meeting of the descendants of the Hero of Legend is a sight that the world is truly fell into the chaos! Curse those Fallen!" Nyxier's word shocked everyone. She knew about Fallen?!

Before anyone could ask, Nyxier answered everyone's doubt. "Heehee! My mother told me just before she died that one day, the cursed creature called Fallen will rise from the evilness and will brought this world into the dark age again. So I always wait for today! Heehee! From now on, I will travel with all of you!"

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel shook their head while Rucas welcomed Nyxier to the group.

"Oh! One more thing! There is a place that I want to show it to all of you!" Nyxier spoke and picked something that lied in front of the statue of Glacier. It is a Harmonica made from freezing ice. "First, my mother gave me this as a keepsake. This is my personal instrument, the Nix Harmonica!"

"Wow! Such a nice instrument you have, Nyxier!" Zira said.

Everyone left the Snowlost Castle with one more official member of the group, Nyxier Tundrafrost. Nyxier led everyone back into the blizzard of . However, with Nyxier's guidance, everyone has no problem with this place anymore. However, Nyxier didn't lead everyone back to the Indifrost Wonderland. She led everyone to a small frozen lake in the middle of .

"This is…" Joshua mumbled as they entered the lake area. The water in this lake is frozen solid due to the low temperature. However, there is a huge tree stood in the middle of the lake without withering from the cold. That tree is the root of Yggdrasil!

"Yes! This is my favorite place in this region, the Glacier Lake!" Nyxier spoke as everyone looked around the lake.

"Right! One more lake! Now we have visited five lakes of Yggdrasil already! I hope that our curse will be lifted soon!" Ellisk spoke in joy.

"Curse?" Nyxier asked.

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel showed the Mark of Sin to Nyxier, but that only made Nyxier laughed. "You all are so stupid! How could you misunderstand that mark as the sin of yours?"

"What?!"

"That is not the Mark of Sin or whatever! It is the mark that proved your Blood of Legend! Every descendants of the Hero of Legend will carry one!" Nyxier spoke and showered her Mark of Sin, which is now the Mark of Legend.

"What?! But…" Magnus spoke.

"I don't know how could you misunderstand such a thing like this, but don't worry about it!" Nyxier spoke before she remembered something.

"Hey! Rucas! Zira! Fenrir! Did you possess the Mark of Legend too?"

Rucas, Zira and Fenrir answered Nyxier's question with a shaking face that told her 'No'.

"What?! Don't worry! The Mark may not appear at this time, but if you are truly the descendant of the Hero of Legend, the mark will surface someday!"

Everyone decided to relax in this Glacier Lake until the morning came. (Also, Zira got a Glaceon form after the sunlight reflected from the frozen lake to Zira's body.) Then they went back to the House of Tundrafrost. Nyxier told Snow and Aura everything, include her blood of legend to her younger brother. Snow seemed to be shocked after he learned that he is also the son of the Heroine of Snow, but he didn't receive the blood of legend from his mother like his sister. Aura didn't show the happiness or got angry after Nyxier told him that she needed to follow her mother step. Instead, Aura told Rucas that he 'Must keep my daughter safe no matter what.'

After finishing everything at the Indifrost Glacier, everyone started to travel back from the freezing northern region back to Symmetria again.

"Hm… Since our marks aren't the Mark of Sin like we thought, we have no need to visit the Lake of Yggdrasil anymore. Let's focus on defeating the Fallen." Leonel spoke, but Joshua interrupted him.

"…We still need to travel to the Lake of Yggdrasil and meet the goddess herself because her power is our main source of energy to defeat the Fallen."

"Understood. Then, where should we go next?" Magnus asked.

Rucas opened his map of Symmetria again. They had gone to the Greenleaf Forest, Yelspark Plain, Bluewave Island, Redflame Volcano and Indifrost Glacier already. There are only few places that they haven't gone yet.

_"…If you ask me, since we are on the northern part of Symmetria, why don't we visit the nearby place of the Indifrost Glacier?"_ Fenrir pointed her claw at the place near the Indifrost Glacier. West of the Indifrost Glacier is the Redflame Volcano that they had gone already. And the place east of the Indifrost Glacier is…

"…The Brownhill Mountain?" Zira read the name of the place.

"Hey! I always want to go to this place! I heard that there is a nice arena there!" Magnus spoke.

Everyone had no objection for going to the Brownhill Mountain, making the Brownhill Mountain to become the next destination of this adventure.

**To Be Continued…**

_** Dragon of Vale: After I stopped writing for a while, here is the last chapter of the Indifrost Glacier. We learned so many things in this chapter, include Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Nyxier's true identity.**_

_** We have got the new resolve; defeating the Fallen no matter what. Also, everyone still needs to continue visiting the lake of Yggdrasil in order to gain the power to defeat the Fallen from her.**_

_** Wait, don't forget that the next chapter is… Iris's Tale.**_


	44. Chapter 43: A Normal Life

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 43: A Normal Life**

_Thing had been completely changed for me…_

_ It had been six months already since I woke up. _

_ Six months… During this time, I life changed._

_ Now I am working in a big exploration school of this land as a teacher. The first day of my work, my students seemed to be a bit scared of me._

_ Am I really that scary?_

_ However, they quickly warmed up around me. And now, this had been a part of my life already._

_ My life started to be more meaningful. I thought that my life was meaningless when I learned my true nature. But now, I knew that my life is such a miraculous thing._

_ Because of my students, my co-worker teacher, and him._

_ Speak of him, he seemed to act a bit… cold toward other teachers and students in this school._

_ He said that he had been working as a teacher of this school for several years, and he was the one who introduced me to the principle to this school._

_ Somehow, it is very hard to find him during the work time. He will disappear when someone want to meet him or appear when someone didn't want to meet him. He is such… a strange guy._

_ Also, it seemed like I am the only one who knew the secret of his. During the work time, he liked to use his illusion ability to transform into another Pokemon. He said that the Pokemon in this land didn't like the dark type Pokemon like him much…_

_ My mind returned to my body when someone crashed me._

_ "Ouch! Sorry! Teacher Iris."_

_ "Watch your way more carefully, Scarley Aquamarine." I scolded a teenage Feraligatr who bumped into me._

_ "Sorry, Ordin's chasing me, so I have to run." The Feraligatr spoke._

_ After he finished speaking, the Pokemon he was talking about appeared. He seemed to be very angry._

_ "SCARLEY! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_ The Charizard dashed to the Feraligatr and bumped into him. He started a little fight with him, but I managed to calm both of them by scolding them._

_ "Scarley Aquamarine, Ordin Novaflare, what happened to both of you?" I asked._

_ "He tried to quench the fire at my tail!" The Charizard roared._

_ "I thought that your tail is getting burn." The Feraligatr answered with a crafty voice._

_ Before the Charizard countered the Feraligatr's word, another Pokemon appeared and quickly ran up to us._

_ "Scarley! Ordin! And Teacher Iris! Thank goodness!" A Sceptile who had just appeared spoke while trying to catch his breath._

_ "What's wrong? Jedi? Don't tell me that your ex-girlfriends is trying to cut your—" The Charizard crossed his arms and asked, but the Sceptile shook his head no._

_ "It's Dyabolt! He got tortured by those nasty students again!"_

_ "WHAT?!" Feraligatr, Charizard and I said at the same time._

_ "Jedi Floratree, is Dyabolt Sparkvolt alright?" I asked._

_ "Glacier Tundrafrost is taking him to the First-aid room, but I want all of you to come with me!"_

_I understood. Then the Sceptile, Charizard, Feraligatr and I quickly ran up to the first-aid room._

_ But while I am running to the first-aid room, I noticed that 'he' is watching me._

_ "…Such a terrible fate for Sparkvolt, right?"_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Dragon of Vale: Iris made her appeared again after several chapters. Now it seemed like she is working as a normal Pokemon.**_

_** Alright, the next chapter is the story of Brownhill Mountain. Thing will start to get a lot more serious this time…**_


	45. Chapter 44: The Techno Knight

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 44: The Techno Knight**

Brownhill Mountain is one of three mountains in the Northern Mountain Range of Symmetria. (The other two being Redflame Volcano and ) Unlike the Blazing Redflame Volcano and Freezing , Brownhill Mountain has a nice temperature for every kind of Pokemon, but due to its rugged landscape, Brownhill Mountain became the best home for the rock type Pokemon. Also, the Brownhill Mountain is said to be the 'Living Ancient' of Symmetria because the Brownhill Mountain looked just like the ancient era of Pokemon world. The only thing that isn't 'ancient' is the Brawl Arena, the place where the warrior around Symmetria came and fight in order to become the best.

Also, the Brownhill Town of Brownhill Mountain is located at the base of Brownhill Mountain, making it is the first stop of the adventure of Brownhill.

"… Bless this land. I love this." Leonel spoke out once they had stepped into the Brownhill Town. This town looked even older than the Venturnome Town. It is full with old culture and tradiation of the prehistoric era Pokemon.

Everyone checked into the small cave-like hotel of the town and got a nice rest. According to the villagers, north of the town is the intersection; south to Brownhill Town, West to the Brawl Arena, East to the Brownhill Mountain, and North to the sacred lake of Brownhill, the Mountain Lake.

"It seemed like this would be the easiest adventure for us. The lake is just north of this village." Magnus spoke while gobbling the fish into his mouth.

_"… Don't let your guard down with such a small thing like this. The story of living creature's existence is not fathomable."_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

"Hm!"

Nyxier made an unpleasant voice, turning the attention of everyone to her.

"Nyxier, what's wrong?" Zira asked.

"What?! Look at this low-class hotel for me! It is not suit for the Diamond-Dust Valkyrie like me!" Nyxier said.

"Well… If you are going on the adventure, you will have to face something like this more often." Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

"Not only that, why do all of us have to sleep together in one room?!" Nyxier asked. She was right. 8 Pokemon, 5 male and 3 female have to sleep together seemed a bit…inconvenient.

_"It couldn't be helped. All hotels in this town are all booked up. This is the last one left for us, the 8-people bedroom with 4 beds."_ Fenrir crossed her arms and looked outside the window.

"Well…" Rucas scratched his cheek.

Nyxier turned her attention to Zira. "Whatever, Zira, tonight you must sleep with me! I won't allow any male Pokemon to share the same bed with me for sure!"

"But I… I want to sleep with Senpai." Zira said.

"Don't worry about me. Nyxier was right. Please do as her tell." Rucas spoke.

"But what about you?" Zira asked.

"Well… Joshua and Magnus, Leonel and Ellisk, Nyxier and you, leaving me with…" Rucas spoke before he realized that he had to sleep with the Pokemon of the opposite gender of him. And that Pokemon is also the creepiest member in this team.

_"…I have no problem with this." _Fenrir spoke.

'Oh… Arceus… Please bless me with a protection from the nightmare.' Rucas thought.

* * *

The next morning, Rucas and everyone left the town early and went to the Mountain Lake, the sacred lake of Brownhill. They spent a few hours in this lake and then returned to the crossroad of the Brownhill.

"Hey! Why there are so many Pokemon?" Ellisk mentioned when they returned to the crossroad and walked together back to the town. As he said, there are so many Pokemon coming from the town, and they all headed to the same place, the brawl arena.

"Hm… Maybe there is something like a big event at the arena?" Joshua guessed.

"Hey! Senpai! If that's true, why don't you go to the arena?" Zira asked, but Rucas shook his head no.

"We have no time to lose, Zira. We should focus on going to the next lake… Oopes!"

Rucas stopped talking when he realized that he had bumped into a big Pokemon standing in front of him. His bump made that Pokemon turned his back to face Rucas. He is a big and muscular Pokemon covered in a silver armor. His belly and tail are black. He has two horns on his head.

"Hm? Are you al…Rucas?!"

The call of his name from a big Pokemon made Rucas looked at him. Then a memory of his past flew into his head, in the day before his adventure started, at the Dojo of the Solar Village. The Pokemon in front of him is the last opponent he faced at the Dojo as well as the son of the master of the Dojo.

"Hi! Hero of Justice! We meet again!" The armored Pokemon greeted him.

"Wow… It's you! What are you doing here?" Rucas stood up and shook hands with his friend.

"Hm? You should know the reason. I sought the strongest opponent on this land of Symmetria and surpassed them. Today is a big change since there is an annual tournament where the strongest warrior around the land of Symmetria will come and fought against their opponent. What about you? Hero of Justice? You left this village since about four or five months ago and disappeared mysteriously. I heard that you had defeated the Mad Demon of the Phantom Storm…" The armored Pokemon explained and asked back.

"Well… It's a long story. But feel relaxed, I didn't come to this place to participate in this tournament." Rucas answered.

"Hm… You disappointed me." The armored Pokemon crossed his arm.

"Um… Senpai? Who is this scary giant?" Zira hid behind her elder brother and looked at the armored Pokemon. She seemed to be afraid of the Pokemon her Senpai is talking to.

"Hm? Who is she, Rucas?" The armored Pokemon asked as well as looking at Zira and Rucas's friends behind the Hero of Justice.

"Well… They are my friends that I met during my adventure. We are cooperating in doing a huge quest." Rucas answered.

"Hm… Alright." The armored Pokemon looked at everyone behind Rucas. "Nice to meet everyone, I am Rucas's friend back at the Solar Village and the son of Solar Village's Dojo Master. My name is **Kamui Rusteel the Aggron**, but some Pokemon nicknamed me the Techno Knight." The Aggron introduced himself

"Um… Nice to…meet you." Zira spoke. Her voice is shaking.

"Hey, Zira. Do not afraid of him. He may look like a bully, but he is actually just a gentle giant." Rucas calmed his sister.

"Stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!" Kamui said and held his paw to hide his face from embarrassing. But then…

"What?! What is that?!" Joshua suddenly spoke out and pointed his paw at Kamui's backhand. There is a Mark of Legend there!

Everyone became shocked. It means that Kamui is the descendant of the Hero of Legend?!

"What? This?" Kamui spoke and showed the Mark of Legend on the back of his paw. "My father told me that this is a spiritual mark that will protect me from the evil."

"Kamui, that is not the spiritual mark or anything. It is the Mark of Legend! The mark that proved the blood of legend in your vein!" Rucas spoke out.

"What?! The blood of legend?! Do you mean the blood of the descendant of the Hero of Legend?!" Kamui seemed to be shocked.

"Right! It means that your father or mother is the descendant of the Hero of Legend." Rucas concluded.

"Hm… I don't think so." Leonel spoke out.

"What?" Everyone turned their attention to Leonel.

"Rucas, your friend is an Aggron, but there is no Hero of Legend that is an Aggron." Leonel spoke.

"Hm… I don't know anything about this. My father and mother aren't the Hero of Legend for sure. They are just a commoner." Kamui crossed his arm.

"Whatever or not, Kamui, you should come with us. We have a mission to save the world." Rucas said.

* * *

Rucas explained everything about his adventure and the identity of Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Nyxier to Kamui. Kamui seemed to be shocked to know the truth of Rucas's feral beast form.

"In that case… Well, I guess that I could lend you some of my power. Okay, I will join you once this tournament finish, okay?" Kamui finally decided to go with Rucas and his friends.

Everyone took turns to introduce themselves to Kamui. Kamui may seem to be scary, but he is very friendly, making everyone quickly accepted him as their friend. (Include Fenrir.) However, there is only one member in the group that is still afraid of Kamui.

"Um… I…I am…Zira…Hylia the Eevee… I am Senpai Rucas's… Um…sister… Wah! Nice to meet you." Zira's voice was shaking. She quickly hid behind her Senpai when Kamui tried to greet her.

"Don't be afraid of me, Zira. I am not that scary." Kamui tried to comfort her, but Zira didn't seem to calm down.

"A…Anyway. Kamui, you said that you have a tournament, right? Didn't you have to go now?" Rucas interrupted.

"Oh! Right! Hey! Rucas, why don't you come with me? You can watch the battle of the warriors of the arena!" Kamui got an idea.

Rucas looked at his friends. Everyone seemed to be eager to go to the arena, except Zira, who is still afraid of Kamui and Fenrir, who didn't like to go to the crowded place.

"Alright! Let's go to the Brawl Arena! The battle is waiting!" Kamui roared.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: We arrived in the Brownhill region, but we didn't have to go to the Brownhill Mountain since the Mountain Lake is located just north of the village.**_

_** Alright, let's give a warm welcome to the next protagonist of this story, Kamui Rusteel the Aggron, the Techno Knight. He seemed like a big bully, but he is actually a gentle giant, but Zira doesn't seem to realize this yet. More important, he possessed the Mark of Legend! But neither his father nor his mother is the Hero of Legend… Also, Kamui's weapon and instrument didn't get revealed yet…**_


	46. Chapter 45: Battlefield and Deja-vu

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 45: Battlefield and Déjà-Vu**

Rucas and his friends sat on the seat in the arena and observed the battle of the strong warrior who got locked in the combat, fighting until one is defeated. And then the loser will stand up and shook hands with the winner, then left the battlefield while the winner shall depart to prepare for the next round's battle.

"Well… At least there is no death." Magnus spoke when the second round of the tournament finished. 8 winners are preparing for the next round's battle. Kamui is also the part of them.

"…The way of the battle came from their weapon. They focused on using the weapon for victory, not for killing." Joshua commented.

"B…But… Wah!" Zira suddenly cried out.

"Z..Zira!" Rucas tried to comfort his sister.

"Big brother! I don't like this! I don't like the battle!" Zira closed her eyes.

"Zira…"

"Senpai, why do they have to fight each other? Their life may end in miserable. I don't like this." Zira moaned.

"…"

* * *

Rucas kept the question of his sister in his mind while observing the third round of the tournament. After it finished, four warriors are left on the battlefield, and Kamui is still among them.

"That Aggron sure is strong…" Magnus commented on Kamui.

During the battle, Kamui used a giant bazooka made of Quartz to fire at the opponent; making his damage he deal to opponent became very powerful. Rucas remembered this; Kamui used a weapon called Quartz Bazooka as it reflected Kamui's nickname, the Techno Knight. Also, Kamui has the opposite fighting style from him. Rucas would focus on speedy move and skill to hit and dodge the opponent, but Kamui focused on staying in one place and fire a Bazooka at the opponent since he has low speed but an exceptional defend.

Rucas looked at his sister. Zira is sleeping peacefully on his lap. Rucas smiled. Well… At least she didn't have to watch the fight until the end.

But then…

"WAHHH! I hate this!"

Although Zira is now sleeping, but the other 'Healer' of the team is still awake, and now she is bursting her rage again.

"What is this time, Nyxier?" Ellisk asked with an unpleasant voice.

"How could you ask something like this?! I had watched this battle for several hours on this low-class seat!" Nyxier shouted, luckily, her voice couldn't be heard by other Pokemon from her friends since the battle cheer is very loud.

"Well… The ticket for the high-class seat was sold out…" Rucas spoke.

"I, the Diamond-Dust Valkyrie, had to sit with the commoner! I couldn't accept this!" Nyxier roared. During the battle, Nyxier didn't even concentrate on the battle. Instead she just kept complaining.

"…"

"Whatever!" Nyxier stood up.

"Where are you going?" Joshua asked.

"I will go to the ticket booth and oppress the ticket seller to find me the VIP ticket!" Nyxier answered.

"But Nyxier, Kamui's semi final battle is about to start!" Ellisk spoke, but Nyxier didn't listen to him and just left her seat and disappeared into the stadium.

_ "…She is so annoying."_ Fenrir commented.

However, everyone's attention is attracted into the battlefield when two Pokemon appeared from each side of the battlefield. The Pokemon on the left side of the battlefield is Kamui while the Pokemon on the right side of the battlefield is a Tyrantrum.

_ "The second battle of the semi-final round… Prepare… START!"_

After the MC announced the start of the battle, Kamui carried his Quartz Bazooka on his shoulder and aim at the Tyrantrum while the Tyrantrum slowly walked up to him.

"That Tyrantrum is so slow… He won't stand a chance against Kamui." Magnus commented.

While walking up to Kamui, the Tyrantrum started spinning his weapon, which is a giant ball and chain, over his head at a very fast speed.

"YAHHH!"

Kamui fired a beam from his Bazooka at the Tyrantrum, however, the Tyrantrum crashed his Ball and Chain at the beam at the same time, making the beam scattered!

"WOAH!" The Audient started cheering.

"What is that?!" Rucas gasped. That Tyrantrum could block Kamui's attack easily?!

Kamui started firing several beam at the same time to the Tyrantrum, but this time, the Tyrantrum moved at a quite fast speed, making him able to dodge all the attacks from Kamui!

Before Kamui could act more, the Tyrantrum swung his ball and chain and threw it at Kamui's belly, causing serious damage to him!

"UGGGGRRR!" Kamui moaned in pain and kneeled down. The Tyrantrum started summoning several pointed stones and then he attacked Kamui with the move Stone Edge!

"ARRRGGG!" The stone pierced through Kamui's armor, making him fall down onto the floor and became unconscious!

After the MC announced the winner of the battle, Kamui regained his strength and stood up. He held his paw forward to the Tyrantrum to shake hands with him, but the Tyrantrum said nothing and left the battlefield without shaking hands with Kamui!

"What is that Tyrantrum?! He is so arrogant!" Ellisk flared his frill at the Tyrantrum.

"His battle style… It is not for an ordinary warrior. He must be a great warrior from a foreign land for sure." Rucas commented.

After both warriors left the battlefield, the MC started announcing again.

_"Lady and Gentleman, in the next few minutes you will meet the final round of the battle. Also, the Brawl Arena had received the greatest honor from above today because in the final round of the battle, the next heir to the throne of Symmetria will come and watch the battle with us. Let's give a warm welcome to the prince of the sky, Prince Hawkins Gale-Norval!"_

After the MC finished announcing, all Pokemon in the arena stood up and turned their faces to the VIP seat of the stadium, which was empty, now there are three Pokemon walked up to the seat. The most notable Pokemon is a Lugia in a white robe and a crown on his head. He also wielded a staff in his left wing. The other two Pokemon are a Gardevoir and a Gallade in the noble suit. The Lugia walked up to the throne-like VIP seat and sat down while the Gardevoir and the Gallade sat behind him. When all three Pokemon sat down, everyone gave them a big hand.

_ "Long live Prince Hawkins!"_

_"May the God Arceus bless you!"_

_"…So, that Lugia is the next ruler of Symmetria and the one who created the stupid law of dividing the Pokemon of Symmetria into 10 groups…"_ Fenrir mumbled. She was right because when everyone entered the stadium, the seats were divided into 10 groups. (The VIP seat is one of them.) Since Rucas and his friends didn't have their number identified yet, they got the ticket for the Number 4 seat, which caused Nyxier to become very angry because the Number 4 seat isn't quite nice. (The rest of the group didn't mind about the seat.)

After everyone sat down, the Gallade picked a microphone and spoke out.

_"In the name of Prince Hawkins, we are so grateful for your warm and kind welcome. Let's enjoy the tournament together. And the last thing, the prince wished all of you for the long life full with happiness."_

The Gallade ended his speech with a bow before going back to his seat. The citizens all clapped their hands again for the speech.

"Wow! That Gallade is so handsome!" Rucas realized that Zira had just woke up. Now she is gazing at the Gallade.

_"That Gallade is __**Sir Glade the Gallade**__, the Champion of three Order Generals."_

Kamui appeared from the gate and walked up to Rucas and his friends before he sat down at the seat that once belonged to Nyxier, making Zira moved away from Kamui and sat next to Fenrir.

"Kamui. How was your battle?" Ellisk asked again.

"That Tyrantrum is too strong for me. It seemed like I had to train harder." Kamui answered while drinking a bottle of Energy Drink that he had just bought.

"Three Order Generals? What is that?" Joshua asked.

"Hm? Well, they are supported to be three greatest knights of this land. They all served Prince Hawkins as his highest subordinate. Each of them has their own nickname, such as Sir Glade the Gallade's nickname is the Champion Glade." Kamui answered.

"Then, who are the other two Order Generals?" Rucas asked.

"You see the Gardevoir that sat next to Sir Glade?" Kamui pointed his paw at the Gardevoir that sat next to Sir Glade. "Her name is Lady Garvoir the Gardevoir. Her nickname is the Divine Saint Garvoir."

"Wow! She too?" Zira spoke.

"And the last one?" Rucas asked.

"Hm… Well… I had never seen or heard about the last Order General, so I have no idea about them. The only thing that I knew about them is their nickname is the Archsage." Kamui answered.

_"The Champion… The Divine Saint… The Archsage…" _Fenrir mumbled.

Rucas looked at Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir, and then he looked at Prince Hawkin, who is gazing at the endless sky. For some reason, he seemed like there is something that he had seen before that now appeared before his eyes…

That reminded him of…

* * *

_ Then…_

_ Rucas hears a sound of an instrument comes from somewhere…_

_ "….."_

_ Rucas looks around and see a bard is walking along the way. He is a strange Pokemon that Rucas has seen before. He is very tall; his height is over two meters. He wears a white bard robe, making only his face and his arms that can be seen. He has a white, long neck. His arms and wing-like hands are also white, as well as his face. His eyes are calm and sharp, and his eye borders are Navi blue. He is playing a harp while walking passes through Rucas…_

_ '…' Rucas looks at the mysterious Pokemon. What kind of Pokemon is him?_

_ 'That song is…Yawn….' Rucas thinks and yawns. He suddenly feels sleepy after hearing that Bard's song. He thanks the mysterious bard in his mind and about to go back to his room to get some sleep when…_

* * *

Come to think of it, the Pokemon that Rucas met at STP back there is a Lugia, and Prince Hawkins is also a Lugia!

'Is that Bard really the price?' Rucas thought, but he quickly threw away his idea because it is impossible for the prince to travel alone. Moreover, the bard that he met has a gentle eye while Prince Hawkins has a very sharp eye. Then… He had met two Lugia within the range of five months!

'I had met two Lugia in six months…' Rucas thought and looked at Prince Hawkins again.

But then…

Rucas's body became frozen when his eyes are met with the sharp eyes of Prince Hawkins. That pair of sharp eyes gazed at him like a sharp dagger that pierced through his head, like the icicle that froze his soul, like the hellfire that burned his bone, and it triggered a Déjà-vu for him too.

'W…What is this feeling?! I had this feeling before!' Rucas thought.

Prince Hawkins gazed at him for a few second before he turned his sight away; making Rucas felt a lot better.

"Whew… I shall never look at his eyes again.' Rucas thought.

After the Déjà-vu, Rucas recalled that Nyxier hadn't come back yet.

"Hey, Kamui, before you came, did you see Nyxier anywhere?"

"Nyxier? Do you mean that ladylike Aurorus? I saw her at the ticket-selling booth. She is quarrelling with the ticket seller about something." Kamui answered.

'That's settled. With that, Nyxier will not come back before the tournament ends for sure.' Rucas thought. And his mind was attracted to the battlefield when the MC made an announcement

"Alright! Lady and Gentleman! It's time for the final round of the tournament! Come on! Brave Warriors!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Kamui lost his battle… Well, at least we learned that he used a Quartz Bazooka as his weapon. That's a huge weapon to use.**_

_** At last, the prince of Symmetria finally made an appear. Rucas felt restless about him. Well, all I can say for now that the prince will play an important role in this story…**_


	47. Chapter 46: The Ancient Gladiator

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 46: The Ancient Gladiator**

Two Pokemon appeared on the battlefield. The Pokemon on the left is a Marowak wields a Bone Club while the Pokemon on the right is the Tyrantrum that had just defeated Kamui in the last battle.

_"Lady and Gentleman, this is the final round of the tournament. Two strongest warriors are now standing in front of each other. Only one will become the strongest of all. Let the battle begin!"_

The MC gave the sight of the beginning of the battle. The Tyrantrum let out a loud roar before he started spinning his Ball and Chain. The Marowak quickly dashed up to the Tyrantrum.

"YAHH!"

The Tyrantrum threw the Ball and Chain at the Marowak, but the Marowak can dodge his attack. While the Tyrantrum wasted his time trying to pull the Ball and Chain back, the Marowak jumped up and attacked the Tyrantrum with a Bone Club!

"AHH!"

The Tyrantrum roared out a painful moan.

"That Tyrantrum is a rock type Pokemon, so he will be disadvantage again Marowak's ground type attack." Rucas commented.

The Marowak jumped out. The Tyrantrum summoned several spiked stones and attacked the Marowak with a Stone Edge. Again, the Marowak dodged his attack and countered with a Bonemerang!

"AHHH!"

"Wow… That's such a technique using his weapon…" Magnus commented.

After getting hit two times by the Marowak, the Tyrantrum's action changed. His speed increased drastically. He quickly ran up to the Marowak and attacked him with a Dragon Claw, before the Marowak could react; the Tyrantrum bit the Marowak at his tummy and attacked him with the move Crunch!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Marowak's body fell down onto the ground. His belly started bleeding. However, the Tyrantrum didn't stop attacking. He then landed his final blow with the move Earthquake!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Marowak suffered from a great damage. He is unable to fight anymore. He tried to stand up for the last time, but he quickly fell down onto the ground.

"EEEA! Blood!" Zira covered her eyes with her paws.

The battle has finished. The audient in the stadium stood up and started clapping their hand for the winner. The Tyrantrum looked around himself and stopped his sight at the injured Marowak.

_ "The winner of the battle is…"_

The MC was about to announce the winner of the battle when Prince Hawkins stood up, turning everyone's attention to him.

"What's that?" Rucas mumbled.

Prince Hawkins looked at the Tyrantrum, and then he looked at the injured Marowak before he held his right wing forward and made it a thump up. Suddenly, he changed his wing from thump up into thump down!

The audient became shocked after seeing the movement of Prince Hawkins. They started mumbling something.

"What was that?!" Rucas asked Kamui.

"That sight! It means that the Prince had approved the winner, but he disapproves the loser, thus he then ordered the winner to take the life from the loser!" Kamui spoke in a shocked voice.

"WHAT?!" Rucas and Zira cried out.

"The prince ordered the Tyrantrum to do that?!" Joshua spoke out.

"Yes, and if he refused, his life will be taken instead!" Kamui spoke.

"That's inpokemon!" Ellisk cried out.

Everyone turned their attention to the Tyrantrum. The Tyrantrum stopped for a moment before he nodded his head to Prince Hawkins and turned his attention to the Marowak, who is still unconscious on the ground.

"He will really kill that Marowak?!" Magnus spoke out.

"Blasphemy! Taking the precious life from its innocent owner is unacceptable!" Leonel split his curse out.

The Tyrantrum started spinning his Ball and Chain over his head to create a momentum.

"That attack… It hurt so much… If that Marowak got hit by that attack, he will have an almost zero chance of survival." Kamui commented.

The Marowak regained his consciousness. His face turned pale when he saw the Tyrantrum with a giant ball and chain. Before he could act anything, the Tyrantrum released his ball and chain at the Marowak's head!

The sound and impact of the Tyrantrum's attack could be heard and felt by anyone in the stadium. After a few second, the Tyrantrum pulled his ball and chain back. There is a huge hole with the Marowak's body in the middle. Marowak didn't even moving!

"He really did it!" Rucas roared.

The Tyrantrum pulled the Marowak's body from the hole and looked at the Prince Hawkins for a second. When he realized that the Prince didn't say or command anything, he slowly walked back into the inner room while still carrying the Marowak's body.

The Audient started speaking in an unpleasant voice. Sir Glade quickly grabbed the microphone and spoke out.

_"Lady and Gentleman, please stay calm. The awarding ceremony for the winner will be held here soon. For now, please stay calm and quiet. Also, please respect the Prince's order."_

The Audient stopped talking and sat down on their seat. However, they are still mumbling about the thing that had just happened.

"So cruel… How could the ruler of Symmetria do something like that?" Rucas commented.

"I don't know… I had battled in this arena for several times, but this is the first time that such a thing like this happens." Kamui seemed to be shocked.

_"… The story of living creature's existence is truly not fathomable…"_ Fenrir commented.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

While the audients are talking about the incident that had just happened in the battlefield, there is a Pokemon that had left the seat due to their own problem and still didn't come back. Now she is walking along the long hall that will lead to the seat.

"That's unacceptable! They still insist that they had no VIP seat ticket for me?! That's a shame!"

Nyxier mumbled angrily while she is walking along the hall. There is no one in this hall since everyone is at their seat, watching the battle.

"And which way leads to the seat?!" Nyxier mumbled when she reached a cross path. She decided to turn left, not knowing that the path to the seat is on the right.

"What?!" Nyxier mumbled when she found out that the path she chose had instead led her to the warrior's resting room. There is no one in this room, probably because the fighters are now went to the seat and watched the battle.

"This stink! This is such a lowly room for the fighter! I shouldn't be here!" Nyxier mumbled and was about to turn back when he heard a voice from the inner part of the room.

_"Why did you save my life?"_

'Hm?! Is there someone in this room?' Nyxier thought.

_ "…Because I have no reason to take yours."_

Another voice can be heard, but it is different from the first voice. The second voice is much lower than the first one.

Nyxier decided to sneak into the inner part of the room. Then she saw a Marowak. His body is cloaked with blood. It seemed like he is talking to someone.

'Who is that Marowak?' Nyxier thought. Then she decided to hide behind a locker so they will not be able to see her.

The Marowak continued the conversation.

"Don't you fear what you did?! If the prince knew that you didn't kill me but just smashing your weapon at my skull head so I will not receive much damage, you will have a hard time!"

"…I just couldn't accept the one who took the life of the innocent. They may have a reason, but it's still a sin. It's unacceptable for me."

"But…"

"You should go now. If anyone saw that you are still alive, we will soon be dead. Don't waste the precious life that I had just saved."

"…Thank."

The Marowak was about to leave the room when he realized something.

"Anyway, my name is **Skelethal the Marowak**, what is your name, warrior?"

After the Marowak finished saying, Nyxier realized that the Pokemon that was talking to the Marowak had finally could be seen for her. That Pokemon is a Tyrantrum.

"…**Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum**. But if you want to address me, please call me with the name 'The Ancient Gladiator'."

"…Very well… Farewell, the Ancient Gladiator. One day I would come back and pay your debt with my life."

After finished saying, the Marowak quickly ran out of the room. Nyxier stayed still for a second. What was that conversation?

Nyxier looked at the Tyrantrum again. The Tyrantrum is now walking deeper into the inner part of the room. 'That way led to the battlefield, right? So he will go back to the battlefield…' Nyxier thought. And then, she remembered something.

_ 'WAIT… That Tyrantrum… Is he the Pokemon that…'_

Nyxier's thought is interrupted when someone appeared behind her and wrapped their arms on her mouth!

"!"

"Look who is this. Aren't you the noisy Pokemon that was quarrelling at the ticket-selling booth?"

"OUUUPPP ET E O!: Nyxier tried to say 'Let me go!', but she couldn't due to her mouth is shut.

"Well… I came here to tell you that we had found a special super VIP seat for you. With this seat, you could observe the battle very well… BEFORE YOUR OWN EYES!"

"!"

* * *

**Back to Rucas and his friends.**

"Nyxier had gone for too long." Ellisk mentioned.

"Nah… She will be fine. At least she won't be able to bother us for a while…" Joshua mumbled.

After fifteen minutes had passed since the final round of the tournament, Sir Glade stood up and grabbed the microphone again.

_"Lady and Gentleman, after the tournament had finished, we now have the strongest warrior of this year. Please give a big hand to the winner of the battle!"_

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands as the Tyrantrum walked onto the battlefield again. He walked onto the other side of the battlefield, where the VIP seat is, and stopped walking as well as kneeled down in front of Prince Hawkins.

After everyone finished clapping, Sir Glade continued speaking.

_ "The winner of this year is this Tyrantrum. Great warrior, you will receive an honor by getting the winner cup from the Prince himself."_

Prince Hawkins stood up and used his magic like a hand to grab the winner cup. But a bit before he gave the winner cup to the Tyrantrum, the Prince stopped.

"HM?!" The audient started mumbled.

"Your highness, what's wrong?" Sir Glade asked, but he immediately spoke afterward.

_"Prince Hawkins said that the winner cup is the sacred cup that contained the magical power to the winner of this tournament, but the power of this cup hadn't fulfill yet. As the final, the Prince wished that the winner of this tournament could fulfill the power by…"_

Before Sir Glade could finished the last part of his speech, someone appeared at the other side of the battlefield. It seemed like she was pushed into the battlefield by someone.

_ "…Serving the blood of the young maiden to the cup!"_

"WHAATTT?!" Everyone stood up. Prince Hawkins wished for the Tyrantrum to kill someone again?!

"Senpai! Look!" Zira pointed her paw to the Pokemon that had just appeared on the battlefield.

"!" Everyone became shocked after they realized that who had just appeared in the battlefield.

"Hey! Watch out what you was doing! Pushing a lady like that isn't the thing that the gentleman should do!"

Nyxier complained after someone pushed her out of the room into the battlefield.

"Hm? Wait…What?! Isn't this thr battlefield?!" Nyxier looked around. The Audient around her are doing a cheer.

_"…Serving the blood of the young maiden to the cup!"_

A voice could be heard by her. Nyxier turned her attention to the source of the voice and realizes that on the other side of the battlefield stood the Tyrantrum who she had just saw!

"Wait, what's all of this nonsense? And what is 'Serving the blood of the young maiden to the cup…'… What?! Don't tell me that?!"

Nyxier tried to get back into the room, but several iron bars are blocking her way!

_"Tyrantrum, kill the young maiden in front of her and served her blood to the cup!"_ Sir Glade spoke out again.

"WHA!?" Nyxier roared out. They wanted the Tyrantrum to kill me?!

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: A bit cliffhanger. It seemed like Nyxier had herself into a great trouble again… **_


	48. Chapter 47: TheBrawlingBrownhillMountain

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 47: ****The Brawling Brownhill Mountain**

"Senpai! We must save her!" Zira cried.

"B…But how?!" Rucas's voice is shaking as he looked at the battlefield. The Tyrantrum is slowly walked up to Nyxier, holding a Ball and Chain in his paw. And Nyxier is shaking with fear.

"It isn't a wise idea to jump into the battlefield right now, I can say." Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

"B..But… Nyxier will…" Zira started crying.

"Damn it!" Rucas cursed. He could do nothing to help his friends?!

* * *

**-Nyxier's PoV**

In front of her is a gargantuan dinosaur-like Pokemon called Tyrantrum, holding a giant Ball and Chain in his paw. His eyes gazed at her like a reaper gazed at the near-dead soul.

Nyxier shivered with fear. She could do nothing? Of course, she is not strong enough to fight back. Maybe she could use the Ice Beam to freeze the Tyrantrum, but Tyrantrum may counter her with the Stone Edge, which will hurt her badly.

That reminded her…

At the , she met a mysterious Pokemon. She is sure that that Pokemon was a Tyrantrum, but that Tyrantrum didn't kill her or hurt her. He just walked quietly pass her. And in front of her is a Tyrantrum… This Tyrantrum seemed like the Tyrantrum she met on . Maybe they are the same one?

The Tyrantrum started swinging the Ball and Chain in his paw. The audient on the stadium started making a voice.

_ "…Mother…"_

Nyxier whispered to herself and closed her eyes, preparing for her death as the Tyrantrum released his Ball and Chain at her!

* * *

**-Back to Rucas and his friends.**

"NO!"

Everyone shouted as the Tyrantrum threw a Ball and Chain at Nyxier, but the Ball and Chain didn't hit Nyxier's body. Instead, it hit the iron bars behind Nyxier's body. The impact from the Ball and Chain made the iron bars broke!

Before everyone could do anything, the Tyrantrum summoned several stone using the move Stone Edge, but he didn't attack Nyxier. He instead attacked the ground in front of Nyxier with Stone Edge, making the dust from the ground scattered around the battlefield. As a result, everyone in the stadium couldn't see what happened on the battlefield!

"What was that?!" Zira spoke.

Somehow, Rucas felt strange. He quickly closed his eyes and used his Aura to see through the dust of the battlefield.

"!"

Suddenly, Rucas stood up and quickly ran out of his seat!

"Wait! Senpai!" Zira spoke. Then everyone else (Zira, Kamui, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Fenrir) quickly followed Rucas.

Rucas ran through the hall of Brawl Arena. He stopped a bit before he turned left at the crossroad of the hall in the Brawl Arena.

"Senpai! That way will lead us outside the arena!" Zira shouted, but Rucas didn't stop.

Everyone followed Rucas's lead and ran out of the Brawl Arena. When they got out of the arena, Rucas continued running to the crossroad of Brownhill.

At the crossroad, there are two Pokemon there! They are Nyxier and that Tyrantrum!

"Absolutely unacceptable! You almost ruined my cloth!" Nyxier shouted at the Tyrantrum.

"…At least you are still alive." Tyrantrum said without looking at Nyxier.

"But—" Nyxier was about to continue the conversation when Zira called her name.

"Nyxier!"

Nyxier and the Tyrantrum turned their attention and saw Rucas and his friends. "Oh! My beloved friends! I missed you so much!" Nyxier said.

"Nyxier! Step away from that Tyrantrum!" Ellisk spoke and flared his frill, while holding the Topaz Daggers in his paws. Joshua, Magnus and Leonel did the same thing as Ellisk did.

"W…Wait…" Nyxier said.

"Everyone! Stop fighting!" Rucas shouted and opened his eyes, making everyone became surprised.

"Rucas! That Tyrantrum almost killed Nyxier!" Magnus pointed his claw at the Tyrantrum.

"No… That Tyrantrum didn't even try to kill her. Instead, he tried to help her."

Rucas's word shocked everyone.

"The Tyrantrum broke the iron bars behind Nyxier in order to open the escape way. And he used the Stone Edge to create the dust curtain in order to stall everyone from seeing him take Nyxier away from the stadium, right?" Rucas explained and looked at the Tyrantrum.

"…Now she is safe. You are her friends, right? I will let you take care of her from now on." The Tyrantrum spoke and turned his back away, but Nyxier called him back.

"Hey! You had just saved me and now you will walk away without letting us to thank you? What kind of a gentleman you are?"

"…If I were you, I will run away from this place as fast as I can because that stupid Lugia may try to kill us again." Tyrantrum spoke. However, Nyxier didn't let him go. She instead grabbed the Tyrantrum's tail with her paw.

"You too, Tyrantrum. You saved my life and even spared that Marowak's life. You aren't a bad guy, right?"

"…Let me go or you will face my wrath." Tyrantrum spoke and suddenly turned his body, making Nyxier lost her grip on Tyrantrum. But that also made Nyxier saw something.

"Wait… That thing on your collar…" Nyxier gazed at the Tyrantrum's white collar. There is something on it!

"T…That!" Tyrantrum tried to hide his mark, but Nyxier was faster.

"That's the Mark of Legend!"

"How could that possible?!" Nyxier spoke. At first, Kamui appeared with a Mark of Legend thought he is not the son of the Hero of Legend, and now the Tyrantrum that saved her life also possessed one too!

"So… You are actually the son of the Hero of Legend… Wait, I don't remember that there was a Tyrantrum in the group of the Hero of Legend…" Nyxier spoke.

"S…Shut up! I am no son of any Hero. I am just the son of a…" Tyrantrum was about to say something, but he kept his jaw shut.

Before Nyxier could say anything, Zira called her brother.

"Senpai! They are coming!"

Suddenly, several Pokemon in the knight armor appeared from the path that led to the Brawl Arena, as well as the path that led to the Brownhill Village!

"Here they are! Arrest those traitors!" One of the knights declared.

"T…Traitors?!" Rucas's voice is shaking.

"Senpai! We must escape now!" Zira spoke.

_"The only path left for us are the Mountain Lake, which is a stupid idea, and the Brownhill Mountain…" _Fenrir mumbled.

Upon hearing Fenrir's idea, the Tyrantrum stepped in front of everyone and faced those knights!

"Hey! What are you trying to do?!" Nyxier asked.

"You all escape! I will buy you some time!" Tyrantrum shouted and attacked one of the knights with Rock Slide.

"Don't be silly! You saved my life, and I couldn't let you die!" Nyxier spoke.

Suddenly, a Pokemon jumped from somewhere and stood in front of the Tyrantrum.

"Tyrus!"

"Y…You are…" The Tyrantrum spoke.

The Pokemon that had just appeared is the Marowak named Skelethal.

"It's time for me to return the favor! Go now!" Skelethal spoke and attacked the knights with Earthquake.

"…Thank you." Tyrantrum spoke before Nyxier grabbed his arms and followed her friends who have already run to the Brownhill Mountain.

"… The Ancient Gladiator… My life is yours now." Skelethal mumbled before he hopelessly fought the knights, knowing that he had no chance of winning…

* * *

Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Kamui, Nyxier and the Tyrantrum ran up along the rugged path of Brownhill Mountain

"Huff… Huff…" Everyone stopped running after about 10 minutes, and to allow Nyxier, Kamui and the Tyrantrum to catch up since Kamui couldn't run very fast and Nyxier and the Tyrantrum came last.

"How could they called us 'traitors'?!" Ellisk flared his frill.

"H…How everything like this happened?" Rucas said.

"Well… It is quite predictable since that Tyrantrum…" Joshua looked at the Tyrantrum who is running up to them along with Nyxier and Kamui. "…Didn't actually kill the Marowak, and he also saved Nyxier's life. The thing that should happened is either Nyxier or that Tyrantrum die, but since that didn't happen…"

"It means that they didn't follow the prince's order, branded them as the traitors." Magnus crossed his arms.

"…And thus those who helped the traitors will be called traitors too." Leonel said.

Leonel's word finished at the same time that Kamui, Nyxier and the Tyrantrum caught us with the rest of the group.

"Huff.. Huff… I am … going to die…" Kamui mumbled after a long running.

"What about those knights?" Rucas asked.

"…The Marowak from the arena sacrificed himself to let us escape." Nyxier's words sadden everyone.

"…How could everything like this happen?" Rucas mumbled.

"? Rucas? You seemed strange." Kamui mentioned.

"Strange?" Rucas looked at Kamui.

"No offense, every time something like this happened, as well as something like what was happening in the arena, you will try everything in order for the 'Justice', but this you didn't do that… You have changed…" Kamui pointed.

Rucas thought back. Kamui was right, something made him chance drastically. He didn't feel the same way like before, but he didn't know what caused it.

"Anyway, it seemed like we misunderstood you." Rucas turned his attention to the Tyrantrum, who is looking away from everyone.

"…Forget it." The Tyrantrum said without looking at anyone.

Nyxier walked up to the Tyrantrum. "In the name of the descendant of the Hero of Legend, we all feel grateful for your kind help, great warrior. I wish you to grant us your name."

"…Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, but if you want to refer me, just calls me 'The Ancient Gladiator'." The Tyrantrum introduced himself.

"Tyrus… It seemed like the name of the royal family or something…" Kamui commented, which made Tyrus shocked a bit.

"He is a Tyrantrum, the ancient Pokemon who roamed the land and acted like the king, so no wonder why he has quite a regal name." Joshua explained.

Nyxier continued talking. "So, mister Tyrus, I may have mistaken, I think that I saw you during the time I ventured through the ferocious blizzard of ."

"…"

"You knew that the Aurorus is the prey for the Tyrantrum, right? I am an Aurorus, and you are a Tyrantrum, yet you didn't try to harm this helpless little Valkyrie, so that you aren't really bad." Nyxier commented.

"…I could, but I didn't because I had no reason to do it." Tyrus answered.

"I knew it! You are really that Tyrantrum! The next thing that I desire to learn is why did a dragon type Pokemon like you appeared at that frozen place? I don't think that your kind lived there…" Nyxier said.

"…It just happened that I passed that area, and no more question if you still value your life." Tyrus glared at Nyxier as if he is using the move Scary Face. (Normally, Tyrantrum couldn't learn this move so Tyrus didn't actually use the Scary Face on Nyxier.)

"Hey… Nyxier, stop talking. It's time for us to go now or else those soldiers will catch up with us." Joshua interrupted.

Nyxier didn't give the attention to Joshua. "By any case, Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, as I am the heir of Tundrafrost Family and the descendant of the Heroine of Snow, I desire your assist to join your force with us."

"What the hell was that? You want me to come with you?" Tyrus asked.

"Hey, Nyxier! Don't ask a question like that to the stranger!" Magnus spoke.

"He is not a stranger! As he possessed the Mark of Legend, he must possess the arcane power of legend for sure!" Nyxier scolded.

"…" Tyrus said nothing.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Nyxier didn't wait for Tyrus's answer. She pulled Tyrus's arm and dragged him to her friends.

"I have decided, from now on, Tyrus Orestone will travel with us." Nyxier announced.

_ "…You just forced him without asking anyone…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Nyxier looked at Fenrir.

_"…Nothing."_ Fenrir answered.

"His strength is incredible, so he will be a valuable companion for us." Leonel spoke.

"And… You are a gladiator? I saw you fight with your Ball and Chain." Rucas looked at Tyrus's weapon, a brown and sparkle Ball and Chain. The spiky metal ball seemed hurt to touch it, and the chain is quite long, suit for Tyrus's short arms.

"…That's the Zircon Ball and Chain. It may be hard to use, but it suits me well." Tyrus spoke.

"Okay, now everyone, let's go. Maybe we could find some shelter on the mountain." Rucas spoke.

"But Senpai, what will become of us? Now they branded us as traitors…" Zira spoke, she seemed to cry.

"Don't worry, Zira. We will be fine. But first, we should avoid the crowded place as much as possible." Rucas spoke.

* * *

As now the group of Fallen Hero, consisted of Rucas the Lucario, Zira the Eevee, Joshua the Sceptile, Ellisk the Heliolisk, Magnus the Feraligatr, Leonel the Charizard, Fenrir the Zoroark, Nyxier the Aurorus, Kamui the Aggron, and the new member, Tyrus the Tyrantrum, were branded as traitors from the incident at the Brawl Arena. They had no choice but avoiding the crowded place for a while. The only place they could go now is the Brownhill Mountain, the prehistoric mountain of Symmetria. For some reason, this place is also the home to the Fallen, the undead creature that rose from the ground, making this place became a small battlefield for the Fallen Hero…

"Thrown around by Nyxier, being branded as a traitor, and now I had to face the Fallen! Can someone tell me why I always seem to pull the short straw?" Rucas mumbled.

* * *

They travelled on the mountain until the sunset, when they had reached…

"Wow…" Everyone gasped as they reached the summit of the mountain. In front of their eyes behold the ancient ruins of a lost civilization!

"Such a magnificent ancient artifact we saw…" Leonel spoke.

"Hm… If I remembered it right, my father's scroll said that the Brownhill Mountain once held an old civilization that is far more advance than any place on the ancient earth, however, after the start and the civilized age had passed, the age of ending had came… It seemed like this ruins were destroyed by the great war that occurred since several millenniums ago…" Kamui explained.

"A countless years had passed and the ruins still here? Amazing!" Ellisk commented.

"This place… It looked like once a glorious city." Rucas commented as he and his friends walked around the ruins.

_"But now it is just a ruin. None of the building left…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"…Except that." Tyrus spoke and pointed his claw at an ancient building at the middle of the ruins.

"A building from the lost civilized?! Incredible!" Magnus said.

"…Maybe… We could use this place for hiding…" Rucas spoke.

"Hey! Are you mad?! Hiding in the place like this?!" Magnus spoke.

"…On the other hand, they won't have any idea that we will hide in the ancient civilization." Rucas spoke.

"Hm… You are right." Magnus spoke.

"Okay. That's settled. Let's go into that place!" Zira spoke.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Many things happened in this chapter. Rucas and his friends are branded as traitors, and they gain a new member, Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, also known as the Ancient Gladiator. He wielded the Zircon Ball and Chain as his weapon. **_

_** And the next chapter will be the 6**__**th**__** dungeon!**_


	49. Chapter 48: Primal Ruins

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 48: ****Primal Ruins**

**Dungeon VI: Primal Ruins**

The place that Rucas and his friends entered, according to Kamui, is called Primal Ruins. The name came from its existence, which the archeologist believed to be from the start of the creation of the universe. For some reason, this place seemed to have some connection with the god of Pokemon, Arceus.

"Arceus? And what connection does the god have with this place?" Leonel asked.

"Hm… I don't recall it clearly. If you want to know, the Hero of Justice, you should go back to the dojo and asked the master for the scroll." Kamui's word reminded Rucas of something.

"Hero of Justice… My friends didn't use this word to call me for the longest time…"

"Is it because they knew your…secret?" Kamui asked, but Rucas shook his head no.

"As you mention at the Brownhill Mountain, I think something happened to me and changed my personality. If I was before, at the Brawl Arena when Tyrus tried to kill Nyxier, I will not hesitate to jump into the battlefield and defend Nyxier without thinking of the consequences, but why I hesitated?" Rucas asked.

"Is there something happened? Like between your adventure four months ago and this adventure?" Kamui asked.

The thing that happened at that time is his battle with the Mad Demon, the night of Fullmoon when he became berserk and tried to kill Anastasia, and then he became unconscious for three months before he woke up at the Lunar Village. He lived there for some times…

"…During that time, I lived in the Lunar Village, the village of dark type Pokemon. At first, the dark type is the kind of what-you-call-sin, but after I lived there, I understand that they aren't bad, actually, they are just the same as us." Rucas said.

_ "Really? Then your personality gradually changed after you learned that darkness isn't all bad…"_

The voice of the Master of Mercy shocked Rucas and Kamui, before they realized that although everyone else is walking in front of them, Fenrir, however, is right behind them.

_"A Hero of Justice and his friend, the Techno Knight are talking about the dark type Pokemon…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Fenrir, please don't do it again or my heart may stop…" Rucas mumbled.

"Then I will continue doing it." Fenrir spoke with a crafty voice before she transformed from a Zoroark into another Pokemon!

_ "Rucas! I miss you so much!"_ Fenrir transformed into a Gardevoir, but this isn't an ordinary Gardevoir. It is the same Gardevoir that always appeared in his nightmare!

"M…Ma…Maria?!" Rucas's voice is shaking. His face turned pale.

"Rucas! I miss you so much! Come here and live with me…"

The Gardevoir approached Rucas, who is now getting paralyzed with fear. However, just a bit before she touched Rucas, the Gardevoir transformed back into Fenrir the Zoroark.

_"Ha! So this is really your weakness…"_ Fenrir mumbled. While Kamui, who had just regained his consciousness after seeing Fenrir's transformation, is feeding a Cheri Berry to Rucas.

"Fenrir… How could you?" Rucas's voice is still shaking as he finally recovered from paralyzing.

"I knew more than you thing, Hero of Justice." Fenrir spoke before she left Rucas and Kamui to join the other friends.

"Rucas… What was that? And who is that Gardevoir?" Kamui asked, but Rucas quickly shut him up.

"Please Kamui, don't talk about it again… I beg you…" Rucas spoke in the tone of pathetic. So Kamui decided that he will ask no further…

_'Maria… I am sorry…'_ Rucas thought.

* * *

Primal Ruins are the ruins of the ancient building. Kamui also mentioned that this place once associate with the god Arceus, the god of Pokemon World. Normally, the Pokemon of Symmetria didn't worship Arceus very much since they always pray their heart and soul to the Goddess of Life, Yggdrasil. On the other hand, Symmetria is the land consisted of several regions from several lands around the Pokemon Universe that formed into Symmetria at the time of the most recent Hero of Legend, about a century ago. The Brownhill Mountain seemed to come from another land too…

As this place held the ancient artifact, the puzzle of this place consisted of the ancient civilization such as the old wheel and gear, the stone tablet and the stone altar.

"Wow… This place is old, yet the civilization from the past is quite awesome." Kamui commented.

In the middle of the dungeon, they found a chest with the puzzle-like lock. After they solved the puzzle, the chest opened. Inside it contained the…

"A Hammer?" Rucas spoke. The hammer is not an ordinary hammer, it is s huge hammer that will require a lot of strength just to wield it.

_"So, who want this item?"_ Fenrir asked.

"Not me. I think that among us, the one that can carry it without any problems are Magnus, Kamui and Tyrus." Ellisk spoke.

"I have a Grappling Hook already, so I will pass." Magnus said.

"Then, I suggest this item should belong to Tyrus." Nyxier spoke.

"Why?" Zira asked.

"Because this hammer is the ancient tool. Kamui is the Techno Knight, and Tyrus is the Ancient Gladiator. The ancient tool should belong to the ancient race, right?" Nyxier spoke.

"…Nonsense. But I will take it." Tyrus grabbed the hammer and raised it without any problem. He then smashed the hammer on the pillar beside the chest, triggered the puzzle to open the door to the next room.

* * *

After passing through the ancient ruins, Rucas and his friends arrived at a very large room that is located on the inner area of the Primal Ruins. In the middle of the room stood a giant stone statue of the ancient Pokemon.

"Wow! This room is huge!" Zira commented.

"What does this room for?" Rucas asked.

"I am not very sure." Kamui spoke.

"And what is this statue? Poke. Poke." Zira poked the giant statue in the middle of the room.

But then… The room started shaking!

"What?!" Everyone spoke.

"WAH!" Zira quickly ran back to Rucas, because the stone statue is not a statue, but it is a real Pokemon! And now it woke up!

"That's a Regigigas, the legendary Pokemon that guarded this place!" Kamui said.

**Great Guardian of the Ancient Era**

**Regigigas**

"PEEP! PEEP! INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" Regigigas spoke.

"It seemed like the one at Snowlost Castle…" Joshua crossed his arms.

"Whatever! Let's defeat it!" Magnus drew his axe and started attacking the Regigigas, however, Regigigas is too high for him. The only part that Regigigas could be attacked is his feet, which are covered in green moss, making the damage that everyone could deal became lessen.

"The physical attack like that won't work well. We should use our moves, not our weapon unless we have a weapon that could do a long-range attack." Leonel spoke.

"That left us with Kamui's Quartz Bazooka and Tyrus's Zircon Ball and Chain." Rucas looked at the Techno Knight and the Ancient Gladiator.

"Leave it to us!" Kamui spoke.

"…" Tyrus didn't say anything.

Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir and Nyxier stepped back and let Kamui and Tyrus to go to the front line of the battle to attack with their weapon. Meanwhile, they attacked the Regigigas with their move. (Rucas's Aura Sphere, Joshua's Energy Ball, Ellisk's Thunderbolt, Magnus's Surf, Leonel's Flamethrower and Fenrir's Dark Pulse) Zira didn't attack, but she used her Amber Staff to heal Kamui and Tyrus when they got damaged. Nyxier attacked with Ice Beam but sometime she stopped attacking and helped Zira healing Tyrus and Kamui.

"Tyrus! This isn't good!" Kamui spoke after he tried to attack Regigigas with his Bazooka, but none of his attack could pierce Regigigas's skin.

"Damn it…Ah!"

Tyrus tripped something and fell down. He moaned in pain and looked at what he tripped. It is a small pillar that connected to a steel pedestal nearby. Upon seeing it, Tyrus realized something.

"Kamui! I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Come here."

Kamui walked up to the steel pedestal and stood on it. Then Tyrus slammed his hammer at the small pillar, causing the pedestals to bounce Kamui into the air, then Kamui proceed to shoot the bullet from his bazooka while he is still in the air, making he could aim the target a lot easier.

* * *

The battle went on for a while, but finally, Regigigas is defeated and turned back into a statue.

"Huff… Huff… Such a…harsh battle." Kamui spoke. He felt very tired after he bounced into the air countless times.

"But why that Regigigas here?" Zira asked.

"Hm… Maybe because…" Kamui spoke, but Zira quickly hid behind Rucas.

"Ah!"

"Zira, are you still afraid of Kamui?" Rucas asked.

"Umm… Um…"

"Sig…" Rucas sighed.

"Whatever, since this place was building for the god Arceus, there must be the guardian of this place, right?" Kamui continued his speech.

Rucas looked around the room again, before he noticed something.

"Wait, what is this?"

Rucas walked up to the wall on the opposite side of the entrance of this room. This wall has several ancient paintings and ancient description.

"Rucas?" Everyone else walked up to Rucas and looked at the wall with ancient painting and alphabet.

"What are those alphabet? I had never seen one before…" Joshua asked.

"It is the ancient alphabet from a countless years ago… I had seen some at the sacred soil of Redflame." Leonel answered.

"Can you read it?" Ellisk asked.

"Some of them… Hm… Such as this one…" Leonel pointed his paw at a strange word consisted of four alphabets. "This one is _'Fire'_." Leonel translated. "And this one…" Leonel moved his paw to several alphabets next to the word _'Fire'_. "Some of these words were too vague for me to read. It is _'..a….e.. ..r….on'_"

"What is that? Such a strange word…" Magnus spoke.

"Kamui, how about you? Can you read it?" Rucas asked.

"No. I am sorry." Kamui shook his head no.

"Aww… What a shame…" Nyxier mumbled before she noticed something.

"Tyrus?" Nyxier looked at Tyrus, who did nothing but staring at the painting and the alphabets.

"Tyrus? You can read it?" Nyxier asked.

"…" Tyrus didn't give the answer.

"If he could read it, let's wait for him to finish it." Rucas suggested.

* * *

While waiting for Tyrus to finish reading the text, everyone sat down and started doing stuff like having a meal, fixing their weapon or healing their wound.

Two hours had passed since everyone discovered the painting…

"…I am sorry I took too much time…" Tyrus spoke.

"What was written on that wall?" Nyxier asked.

"…Like the Charizard's said, some alphabets are pretty vague. All I could translate is, this writing is about the god Arceus." Tyrus spoke.

"The god?" Zira spoke.

_"Yes… It was about the war from the longest time ago… This place one used for the god to keep his greatest power. However, there is 'another god' who didn't want the peaceful world as Arceus wished. Instead, he wanted the world of chaos. With that, the dark god gathered his loyal minions and started the war with the god…"_

"Wait, isn't that the War of the God?" Kamui spoke.

"War of the God?" Zira asked.

"Yes. It was three wars between the god Arceus and the Dark God. I think the description from that wall is about the War of the God I. That war caused so much pain and injury upon this realm of Pokemon. Also, that war is also the birth of the Hero of Legend. With the power of the Hero of Legend, the Dark God was sealed." Kamui explained.

"It means that our ancestors had joined in the sacred War of the God too?!" Ellisk asked.

"It seemed like that." Kamui spoke.

"Then, what about the two other wars?" Leonel asked.

"The War of the God II is about the most loyal minion of the Dark God who tried to break the seal of the Dark God, but this war was quite short and ended with the victory of the god Arceus again." Kamui explained.

_"And the third?"_ Fenrir asked.

"The War of the God III is the event that had occurred just one century before now. Another monsters, sought for the greatest power, had became the new Dark God of this world. The god Arceus's power is not enough to defeat him, so he had to break the seal of the first Dark God. With both gods cooperated, the new Dark God was defeated eventually. The Hero of Legend in that war is your parent, right?" Kamui looked at Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Nyxier, who nodded in response.

"Then, if the new Dark God is defeated, what about the old Dark God?" Zira asked.

"Luckily, he wished no more for the greatest power, so he descended into his own realm that consisted of his loyal minions." Kamui explained.

Rucas thought back. It seemed like he had heard about the existence of 'Another God' from somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

_ "…Then, Tyrus, did the alphabets on the wall tell you anything more than about the War of the God?"_ Fenrir asked.

"…The rest is very vague… All I could translate is… _Hero of Legend… Light… Darkness… Life… Forest… Fire… Water… Thunder… Snow… Ancient… Techno… Earth… Sky… Dawn… Dusk… Dragon… Contract… Binding… Blood… Betray… Dark God…Unforgivable… Fallen… First… Dragon… Become… ..a….e.. ..r….on…_ Just like this."

"It seemed that the description is relevant to the Hero of Legend." Rucas spoke.

"I know! The words after the _'Hero of Legend'_ are the description of each Hero of Legend!" Nyxier spoke.

"Hm?" Everyone looked at Nyxier.

Nyxier picked a small photo of 13 Hero of Legend from her bag. (Nyxier has one with her.) _"Each Hero of Legend has their respective element. They are thus, Dyabolt the Heliolisk is 'Thunder', Jedi the Sceptile is 'Forest', my beloved mother Glacier the Aurorus is 'Snow', Scarley the Feraligatr is 'Water', Ordin the Charizard is 'Fire', the Lucario is 'Light', Ravenoir the Zoroark is 'Darkness', Winsol the Lugia is 'Sky' and Tersoul the Garchomp is 'Earth'!"_

_ "…What about the rest four?" _Fenrir asked.

"Hm… For Iris the Mewtwo, I am not quite sure…" Nyxier spoke.

_"Back at when we was at the House of Tundrafrost, I remembered that your brother introduced Iris the Mewtwo as the Heroine of Light, yet why did you give the element light to the Lucario instead?"_ Fenrir asked.

"Hm… I don't think that 'Light' will suit her. I think that she has the power of 'Life', yet I am not quite sure…" Nyxier spoke out.

"And what about the rest three?" Zira asked.

"For the Eevee… I am not quite sure… But judge by her radiant aura, I guess that she is 'Dawn'." Nyxier spoke.

"And the rest two?" Rucas asked.

"Both of them are 'Dragon'." Nyxier spoke as she pointed at Anna the Goodra and Baron the Haxorus.

"…" Tyrus stared at the picture of Anna the Goodra.

_"But what about the left? There are 15 words on the wall, 12 words were used, what about 'Dusk', 'Ancient' and 'Techno'?"_ Fenrir asked.

"I really have no idea about this… Unless… There are 15 Hero of Legend, but during the War of the God III, only 11 plus 1 appeared. Three of them are missing…" Nyxier answered.

"Three? Do you mean 'Dusk', 'Techno', and 'Ancient'?" Leonel asked.

"If that's true, maybe their descendants are closer to us than we thought." Fenrir spoke and looked at Kamui and Tyrus.

"Wait… That's right! You two beared the Mark of Legend! Then you two are the sons of the lost Hero of Legend!" Nyxier spoke.

"Really?!" Kamui spoke.

"Yes! If that's true, Kamui would be 'Techno', and Tyrus would be 'Ancient'!" Nyxier said.

"Then… The Dojo Master is the lost Hero of Legend?!" Kamui and Rucas spoke.

"…" Tyrus said nothing.

"That suited you well! And what about you, Tyrus? Your father or mother, are they?" Nyxier asked, but Tyrus made everyone surprised by laughing for the first time.

"Hahahaha! My old man is the lost Hero of Legend?! It is the silliest thing that I had heard in this decade!" Tyrus spoke.

"That reminded me… Tyrus, you never told us about your family, right?" Joshua spoke.

"I have no reason too, plus you will not want to know it. Let's know that my old man is not the kind of 'Hero'." Tyrus spoke.

"And that concludes everything. Since there are 15 Hero of Legend in total, and now, we have Joshua the Sceptile (Forest), Ellisk the Heliolisk (Thunder), Magnus the Feraligatr (Water), Leonel the Charizard (Fire), Nyxier the Aurorus (Snow), Kamui the Aggron (Techno), and Tyrus the Tyrantrum (Ancient). If we want to end the dark age of the Fallen, we must find the rest Hero of Legend. They are Light, Darkness, Dawn, Dusk, Life, Earth, Sky and Dragon." Rucas spoke.

"I think that you, Rucas the Lucario, is the Light." Nyxier spoke.

"Why me?" Rucas asked.

"Everything is very clear. You are like the Lucario from the Hero of Legend, and you have the habit of trying to protect the light of this world. Same goes with Zira the Eevee, you should be Dawn since you shared many things with Eevee from the Hero of Legend. And Fenrir, you should be the Darkness since you shared many things with Ravenoir the Zoroark." Nyxier spoke.

"But Senpai, Fenrir and I don't have the Mark of Legend." Zira spoke.

"Maybe one day, it will show up." Nyxier spoke.

"If that's true, we still have to find the descendant of 'Dusk', 'Life', 'Earth', 'Sky' and 'Dragon'." Kamui spoke.

"That will be tough since we now are branded as traitors…" Ellisk spoke.

"And we have a little clue about them, especially the 'Dusk' who didn't appear in the War of the God III." Magnus spoke.

_"…It seemed like we focused on the Hero of Legend and now we forgot the words after the description of the Hero of Legend."_ Fenrir spoke.

"_Contract… Binding… Blood… Betray… Dark God…Unforgivable… Fallen… First… Dragon… Become… ..a….e.. ..r….on…_" Tyrus rephrased the remaining words.

"That gave me a headache…Today is too much for me…" Magnus spoke.

"Agree… Let's call it a day…" Rucas spoke.

But as they was to sit down, several Fallen appeared and surround them!

"What?! FALLEN?!" Everyone tried to grab their weapons, but the Fallen didn't wait for them, instead they attacked them immediately!

"ArrGGG!" Everyone spoke. Joshus tried to use the power of Yggdrasil, but since this is the depth of the dungeon, the power of Yggdrasil is very weak here!

"N…No…" Rucas spoke as he laid down on the floor. The Fallen didn't try to kill them, instead, they attacked them with something that made them sleepy!

"Err... ZZZ…" Magnus and Kamui fell asleep from Fallen's attack, followed by Zira, Nyxier and Leonel. Ellisk and Tyrus joined them soon, leaving only Joshua, Rucas and Fenrir, but finally, Joshua and Rucas lost to the Fallen and fell asleep.

_"Damn!" _Fenrir laid down on the floor as she got attacked by the Fallen. Her consciousness gradually darken. She will fall asleep soon…

However…

Before Fenrir fell asleep, she felt a present of another living Pokemon in the room. She used her last power to see and saw that there is another Pokemon in the room. Fenrir couldn't see his face because he is too high, but she knew that he is a very big Pokemon with white body except his blue belly and the limbs of his body that is as dark as the night sky. He is wielding a strange rod in his wing-like hand.

_"T…That is…"_ Fenrir spoke before she fell asleep.

* * *

_After the last Pokemon, the female Zoroark, fell asleep, the Pokemon who commanded the Fallen swung his Souleater Rod, making all Fallen in this room disappeared._

_ "Hm! Such an insolent wretched creature! Their rotten existence sicken me! Fools! Idiots! Lunatics creatures who called themselves the descendant of Hero of Legend! I will give them the most frustrating dead upon their ugly soul!" _

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Now we know that we will have to find 15 descendants of the Hero of Legend. Now we have 10, just 5 more to go. And yes, 15 descendant of Hero of Legend is 15 protagonists of this story. But… Since in the past, there are 2 Hero of Dragon instead of one, so the number of the descendant of the Hero of Legend is…**_

_** This chapter is the 6**__**th**__** dungeon, Primal Ruins. It ended with Rucas and everyone lost to the Fallen! What will happen to them next?! And who is that Pokemon at the last part?! The answer is… the new holder of the Souleater Rod…**_

_** Oh, almost forgot, the next chapter is Iris's Tale.**_


	50. Chapter 49: Legend's Birth

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 49: ****Legend's Birth**

_I have never thought that a request from a group of teenage Pokemon could change my life forever…_

_ It started at about four months ago, while I was still working as a teacher of the school…_

_ That day… It was the day that allowed the students who passed the test to form the exploration team, and each team has to have a teacher as their instructor…_

_ Since I am a new teacher, none of them had asked me to be their instructor…_

_ Except them…_

_ That day, I was talking to a beautiful yet kind Aurorus who appeared to be my beloved students. Her name is Glacier Tundrafrost the Aurorus. She always come and report me about the group of bad students who picked on other helpless students, such as Dyabolt the Heliolisk…_

_ Before Glacier left, they came… A group of Pokemon consisted of Jedi Floratree the Sceptile, Ordin Novaflare the Charizard, Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr, Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, and a Lucario and an Eevee, both I remembered that are the new students._

_ Glacier talked with them a bit before she left the room, and then they turned their attention to me._

"_By the way, what brought you here?" I opened the conversation._

"_Well, we six are in the same exploration team, and we want you to become our team's teacher." The Lucario spoke, those words surprised me a bit._

"_You want me to become your team's teacher?" I asked again._

"_Yes." The Lucario said again._

"… _Since I become the teacher in this school, your team is the first team that asks me to become their team's teacher. It surprises me a little." I confessed._

"_You have never become the teacher of any team?!" Six students said._

"_Well, I am just becoming a teacher recently, so I have a little experience. Beside, I am just 20 years old." I said. Revealing my age is fine, right?_

"_What?! You are just 20 years old?!" Jedi said._

"_You thought that I am over 30?!" I became angry and looked at Jedi._

"_Um.. No." Jedi said and quickly looked away from me._

"_Okay, if you ask me, I decided that I will accept your request." I decided._

"_Really?!" Jedi said._

"_Yes. The next thing that I must know is your team's name." I asked. The team's name is very important for the exploration team._

"_Oh! We totally forgot about it!" Eevee said._

"_How about, Team Awesome?" Scarley suggested._

"_Stupid name." Ordin said._

"_Team Wisdom?" Dyabolt suggested._

"_Too easy." Ordin said._

"_Team lovely?" The Eevee suggested._

"_Gay name." Ordin said._

"_Ordin, you are such a cxxxxxxxxr." Jedi said._

_I tried not to laugh. Ordin is pretty moody, but he is not a bad Pokemon._

"…_How about… Team Legend?" Lucario suggested._

"_Team Legend?" Dyabolt said._

"_Well, because we want to solve the mystery in this world. If we can, we will be the legend." Lucario explained the reason._

"_That's a good idea!" Everyone said._

"_So, your team name is Team Legend?" I asked for the confirmation._

"_Yes." Lucario replied._

_ That is how I became involved with them…_

_ It is the started of my adventure…_

_ The adventure that changed my life forever…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: And this chapter explained the start of the adventure of the Hero of Legend in the prequel generation. **_

_** And… Just one more chapter and I will reach the mid-point of this story… orz**_


	51. Chapter 50: Heroes, Archsage and Dragons

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 50:**** Heroes, Archsage and Dragons**

_"Little honey wolfy! It's time for breakfast!"_

_ "Urrr?" Rucas woke up as he heard a voice and found that he is sleeping in a cave, on a soft and fluffy blanket. There is someone sitting in front of him…_

_ "Heehee! Sweetheart! Good morning!"A Gardevoir greeted him with a sweet smile._

_ "Arr… Good morning, Maria." Rucas replied._

_ Maria picked a bowl of soup and gave it to Rucas. "Here. This is my special soup for you. Please have it while it is still warm."_

_ Rucas said thank you and started eating the soup._

_ "Hmm! Delicious! Your food is the best!" Rucas complimented._

_ "Thank you!" Maria smiled._

_ "…Um… Maria?" Rucas looked at Maria the Gardevoir._

_ "What's wrong, honey?"_

_ "…Are you sure that you want to be… with me?" Rucas asked with a timid voice._

_ "You asked this a thousand times and my answer would be same for the thousand times. I choose to be with you because I loved you more than anything! I felt sorry for calling you monster after seeing your feral form, but now, I am not afraid of you anymore…" Maria answered with a voice full with confidence._

_ "…Thank you, Maria." Rucas answered._

* * *

That is my dream of the memory of the long time ago…

That memory… It somehow cured my pain, but the thing that happened afterward shoved the greater pain back to my soul again…

* * *

"Hm?"

Rucas felt a light pierced through his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his body, but he could move neither his arms nor his legs!

"What?!" Rucas spoke before he found that his arms and legs are completely restrained by handcuff and chain!

Rucas looked around himself and found that he looks in a huge room. This room looked like a court of the palace of justice. There are many Pokemon, all dressed like a noble, on the court. He is in the middle of the room, completely immobile, and his other friends, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Zira, Kamui, Tyrus and Fenrir, are with him, all are restrained like him too. They all seemed to have just woken up and are in the same reaction as he.

"What the hell is this?!" Magnus cursed.

_"…It seemed like our defendants are ready."_

The voice from the center of the court attracted Rucas and his friends. There are three Pokemon there. The Pokemon on the left side is the Divine Saint Lady Garvoir the Gardevoir, the Pokemon on the right side is the Champion Sir Glade the Gallade, and in the middle is Prince Hawkins the Lugia.

"Then, let's the trial begins!" Sir Glade announced while he picked a paper and began reading it.

_ "At Day XX of November Year YYYY, there was a great tournament to be held at the Brawl Arena of the Brownhill Region, Symmetria. On that day, Prince Hawkins, the current ruler of the land of Symmetria, the Divine Saint of Order Generals, Lady Garvoir the Gardevoir, and I, Sir Glade the Gallade, the Champion of the Order Generals, all are the plaintiffs of this trial, had attended to that event. All of us had witnessed the chaos created by a group of Pokemon consisted of Rucas Couraura the Lucario, Zira Hylia the Eevee, Joshua Floratree the Sceptile, Ellisk Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr, Leonel Novaflare the Charizard, Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark, Nyxier Tundrafrost the Aurorus, Kamui Rusteel the Aggron and Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, all are the defendants in this trial. The crimes that the defendants had committed are to disobey the order of the prince, committed by Nyxier Tundrafrost the Aurorus and Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, and to cause the chaos at the Brawl Arena, committed by all defendants. Defendants, did you commit the crime that I had just read?" _Sir Glade finished the sentence and looked at Rucas and his friends.

"We didn't!" Ellisk answered.

"Do you have any proof that showed your innocent?" Sir Glade asked.

_"… Before we could show you the proof, could you repeat the 'action' we did that caused the chaos upon the land?"_ Fenrir asked with a sarcastic voice.

"All of you helped Nyxier Tundrafrost the Aurorus and Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum escaped after they disobeyed the prince's order. Or didn't you?" Lady Garvoir suddenly spoke up with a high-pitched voice and looked at Nyxier and Tyrus with her eyes that showed the cynical toward Nyxier and Tyrus.

"…If you were me, will you follow the order of the prince by killing the innocent Pokemon?" Tyrus asked back.

"The order of the prince is the dictatorial order. Those who disobey shall be branded as a traitor." Sir Glade spoke up.

"What?! Then why did you order them to kill the innocent creature?!" Rucas looked at Prince Hawkins with fierce eyes.

"The Prince just didn't wish for the weak creature to live on this land. This land is made for the strong and reliable one who could survive. Those who couldn't will just have to die, isn't it?" Lady Garvoir said again.

"And what about Nyxier?" Kamui asked.

"She is the chosen maiden from the Prince to be sacrificed for the victory of the winner." Sir Glade spoke.

"…But I didn't wish to kill her just for my victory." Tyrus spoke.

"Your intention is against the intention of Prince Hawkins that is why you committed the crime." Sir Glade spoke.

"What the…" Rucas mumbled.

"For the rest of you, Rucas Couraura the Lucario, Zira Hylia the Eevee, Joshua Floratree the Sceptile, Ellisk Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr, Leonel Novaflare the Charizard, Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark and Kamui Rusteel the Aggron, all of you helped the criminal by assisting in their escape. That's enough to prove that you are the traitors." Sir Glade announced.

Everyone said nothing in response because they knew that they will not be able to fight them back.

Lady Garvoir continued speaking. _"Ahem! After I checked the profile of each defendant, I discovered such an ugly truth that the defendants are all the outcasts…"_

"What?!" Everyone spoke up.

"All of you refused to come to the Gamma City and received your 'number'. This made all of you the outcast, making the decriminalize for all of you became impossible, especially toward three of you, Rucas Couraura the Lucario, Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark and Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum.

"What?!" Rucas, Fenrir and Tyrus spoke up.

"Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark is not the Pokemon native to the land of Symmetria. You came from the ugly land of the wretched creature Dark type Pokemon, the Lunar Island…" Lady Garvoir spoke.

Fenrir tightened her grip. If she didn't get restrained, everyone is sure that she would punch Lady Garvoir's face.

"Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum is also not native to the land of Symmetria. You came from the wild Kingdom of the Dragonking of the uncivilized Dragon type Pokemon…" Lady Garvoir continued speaking.

"Hm!" Tyrus chewed his teeth.

"Despite both of you aren't native to the land of Symmetria, but since the crimes that you had committed are directly involved with the royal Symmetria, your crime will not be able to be forgiven.

"And you, Rucas Couraura the Lucario, who called yourself the Hero of Justice. Behind your fake mask is the heartless feral creature that did the Fairy Massacre at the Fairy Island seven years ago."

All nobles in the court made the shocking voice. Rucas's friend except Fenrir made a questioned face. Rucas's face turned pale, and Fenrir turned her face away.

_ "Fairy Massacre is the shocking event that occurred on the Fairy Island, northwest of the Civilized Capital Gamma City. On the morning of Day XX Month YY Year ZZZZ, there was a feral creature appeared on that island. The feral creature went berserk, killing a countless innocent fairies on that island. The notable victim of the Fairy Massacre is the pure maiden who protected the Fairy Island, Maria the Gardevoir…" _Sir Glade spoke.

Rucas's face is now bloodless. There is a clear water started flowing from his eyes.

_"The feral monsters disappeared after the Fairy Massacre, not appeared again. We didn't find it until we checked the DNA of the feral monster from the hair of the feral monster and Rucas Couraura the Lucario. They are matched to each other. Rucas Couraura the Lucario, I will ask you again. Rucas Couraura the Lucario, are you the feral monster who massacred the countless fairies in the Fairy Massacre?"_ Sir Glade asked.

"…Y…Yes." Rucas's voice is very pathetic.

"That concluded everything." Sir Glade spoke.

Lady Garvoir spoke up again. "The crime that the defendants had committed are very harsh, especially Rucas Couraura the Lucario. All defendants are not forgivable and will receive the highest punishment of justice, the execution!"

The word 'Execution' pierced through everyone's heart. Their power seemed to be drained.

Lady Garvoir stood up and gave a piece of paper to Prince Hawkins. Prince Hawkins signed his signature on it.

"The Prince had approved the punishment for all of you." Lady Garvoir spoke as she received the paper back from Prince Hawkins.

Sir Glade stood up and made a final announcement. _"Rucas Couraura the Lucario, Zira Hylia the Eevee, Joshua Floratree the Sceptile, Ellisk Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr, Leonel Novaflare the Charizard, Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark, Nyxier Tundrafrost the Aurorus, Kamui Rusteel the Aggron and Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, your execution will be held in the midnight of the upcoming Fullmoon, which is a couple days later. For now, you all will be sent to the prison of the dead soul, the Desert Prison. Trial finished!"_

* * *

**Somewhere… **

In a huge palace. This place is the resided place of Prince Hawkins, ruler of Symmetria.

Along the long hall of the palace, a Pokemon is walking along the hall. She is a Pokemon dressed in the robe of sage. She is none other than the Archsage of three Order Generals.

"What did Hawkins thinking?! He went to the Brawl Arena with Glade and Garvoir, but not with me!" The Archsage mumbled.

"And not only that, he did try to kill the innocent Pokemon! That's unforgivable! I always teach him how precious the life of the living creature existed in this universe is, yet he didn't follow me and did something terrible like that!" The Archsage continued mumbling.

The Archsage stopped walking in front of a door that led to a big room. This is the room that Prince Hawkins always uses for working. There are two guards standing in front of the door.

"Good day, the Archsage. How can we help you?" One of the guards greeted.

"I want to meet the prince now." The Archsage replied.

"We are deeply sorry to inform you that the prince didn't wish for anyone to visit you at this moment." The guards answered.

"Include me?" The Archsage asked again.

"And if you want to, you still couldn't." The other guard answered.

"What does that mean?" The Archsage asked.

"The Prince is now at the Palace of Justice. He is in the court, judging the trial of the traitors from the incident at the Brawl Arena. Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir are also there too." The guard answered.

The Archsage realized that she couldn't do anything more with the guards, so she decided to leave them.

"He did it again! He went with Glade and Garvoir but without me! What did Hawkins thinking?" The Archsage mumbled as she walked along the hall again.

"And how could Hawkins brand the Pokemon who didn't follow his order of killing innocents the traitors?" The Archsage asked again.

The Archsage thought to herself until she ran into two Pokemon, who are the other two Order Generals of Symmetria.

"Oh… Look who is this…" Lady Garvoir spoke up.

"Glade, Garvoir, did the trial finish yet?" The Archsage asked.

"Heehee! Of course! I am so delight that I could deliver the dead upon them!" Lady Garvoir spoke.

"Why?" The Archsage asked.

"One of them is the feral beast who killed our mother, Maria the Gardevoir, in the Fairy Massacre. After we learned this, we couldn't forgive him." Sir Glade answered.

The Archsage thought back. She knew that Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir are really a twin, and their mother was killed during the Fairy Massacre seven years ago, on the Fairy Island.

"And now all of the defendants are sent to the Desert Prison to wait for the midnight of the incoming Fullmoon, the day when we will deliver the justice upon their souls." Sir Glade spoke.

"And where is the prince now?" The Archsage asked.

"He went to the Purgust Hall to practice his music more." Lady Garvoir answered.

"I see… One more question, who are the defendants in this trial?" The Archsage asked.

"There are ten of them…" Sir Glade spoke and hands over the Archsage the paper with the list of the defendants.

"Let me see…" The Archsage spoke and started reading the list. Her face became pale as she continued reading the list.

"What?! It's them!" The Archsage spoke.

"What's wrong? You know them?" Sir Glade asked.

"How could they become the criminals?! I won't believe it!" The Archsage spoke again.

"Well… Anything could happen." Sir Glade crossed his arms.

"And for them, they will die soon, ending the dark era of our world… Don't you agree with me? Archsage **Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo**." Lady Garvoir spoke.

* * *

**Somewhere…**

"Where… Where am I?"

Anastasia spoke as she wandered aimlessly in a place of emptiness. There is nothing in this place except the color of black, gray and white.

"Rucas… Fenrir… Where are you?" Anastasia said into the emptiness. She remembered that she was with her friends, Rucas, Fenrir and Rucas's younger sister Zira. They were going to the adventure in the land of Symmetria again. Her friends went into the warp portal that led back to Symmetria. She also followed them, but she didn't end up in the land of Symmetria with them, instead, she ended up in this place…

"Is there anyone here?" Anastasia spoke. She had walked in this place for a very long time, which made she very tired.

"Please… I don't want to be alone anymore…" Anastasia's voice is shaking. It seemed like she could cry at any time.

And then…

** "…Anastasia…"**

A voice that she had heard before called Anastasia's name. The voice came from behind her. Anastasia turned back and saw that there is another Pokemon stood behind her.

"You are…" Anastasia spoke. The Pokemon in front of her now is the Shiny Haxorus that she met in front of the Newmoon Temple when she went to retrieve her Wyvern Sword.

"…" The Shiny Haxorus said nothing. Anastasia still couldn't see his face clearly because the Shiny Haxorus still wore a skull to cover his face.

"Who are you? What is your name?" Anastasia asked.

"…I am your shadow. I am your dark side, and I am your other half. My name is **Baromyteus Drawyvern the Shiny Haxorus**." The Shiny Haxorus answered.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: So, this is the end of the first half of this story, as well as the first half of Fenrir's Tale. There are two more dungeons for Fenrir's Tale, and six more for the whole story.**_

_** Many things appeared in this chapter. Rucas and his friends are accused as the traitors and got sent to the prison to wait for the execution! They must do something or else they will die, and this story will end…**_

_** Other than Rucas's side, we also learned that the Archsage of the Order General are no more than the third main protagonist of this story, Iris Mystertic the Mewtwo. Since she still didn't join the team yet, her detail won't be revealed for now. And she seemed to have some strong bond with Prince Hawkins…**_

_** One last thing, Anastasia finally appeared again after about 20 chapters. She met up with the mysterious Shiny Haxorus, which now we have learned more about him.**_

_** Okay, half more to go. Thank you for reading so far again, readers!**_


	52. Chapter 51: The Toxic Hunter

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 51:**** The Toxic Ranger**

_Ideal and Truth…_

_ The ideal is not real, and the truth is real…_

_ But sometimes, the truth is very painful, while the ideal is very sweet…_

_ Sometimes, the ideal and truth seemed identical…_

_ If we couldn't tell apart ideal and truth, then we may get stuck in the endless illusion… forever._

* * *

"Arr…"

Rucas regained his consciousness after the trial because someone put a spell on him and his friends. Rucas rubbed his eyes and tried to see the environment around him, but all he could see is the darkness…

"What…is this place?" Rucas mumbled.

"…You…"

A quite creepy yet sweet voice could be heard from behind Rucas. Rucas turned back and realized that there is a Pokemon behind him, but the darkness made him unable to see what kind of Pokemon they are.

"You awake…"

The Pokemon said again. Their eyes looked at him, giving Rucas an indescribable feeling.

"W…Who are you?" Rucas asked.

"I…am just a shadow…" The Pokemon said again.

"What?!" Rucas didn't understand what this Pokemon was talking.

"You are…Rucas…the Hero of Justice…" The Pokemon said again.

"Wait… You knew me? By both of my name and my title?" Rucas asked.

"Yes… I have seen… you before…"The Pokemon spoke again.

"Anyway, where am I?" Rucas asked.

"This… is the… Desert Prison…" The Pokemon answered.

Desert Prison? Rucas had heard this name… He remembered that someone at the court mentioned that they will send his friends and him here, waiting for the execution…

"Wait?! Is there anyone else here?!" Rucas asked.

"No… In this cell… It has only been just me here… And a couple hours ago, you were thrown here…" The Pokemon answered.

"So then… My friends must be somewhere else in this place…" Rucas mumbled, and then he saw a light at a distance.

"Hey! That is!" Rucas quickly ran up to the light and found that it is the entrance to his cell, blocked by several sturdy steel bars.

"Damn it!" Rucas tried to find his weapon before he remembered that they took his stuff away before the trial. He tried to use the Aura Sphere and his other moves, but he couldn't!

"…They put the anti-move field in the cell, making the prisoner couldn't use their moves…" The Pokemon that he was talking to slowly moved up to him. The light from outside the cell made Rucas could see them more clearly.

That Pokemon is very strange. First, they aren't quadrupedal like Zira or bipedal like him. It has no legs. Their shape looked like… a serpent? Or maybe a sea dragon. Some parts of their body are brown except the center that is purple and their face, which also has red and green antenna. They have two pectoral fins and a kelp-like tail fin. Their red eyes looked intimidating, but they are also sweet.

"You are… a Dragalge?" Rucas asked.

"Yes…" The Pokemon answered.

"Wait… Dragalge is an aquatic Pokemon, then how could you live on the land?" Rucas asked.

"…We could use the vapor from the air like the water in the sea, and my specie didn't need very much water, so we could live on the land as well as we did in the sea." The Dragalge answered.

"I see… Then, how could we escape from this place?" Rucas asked. The Dragalge shook their head no.

"We couldn't. Unless someone from outside opened the cell, we couldn't leave this place."

Rucas became a bit restless. He knew that the night of Fullmoon is just a couple days later, so he has a little time for escape, but since he couldn't do anything, he decided to sit down to calm himself.

"Rucas… Are you alright?" The Dragalge asked.

"Not really… Wait…" Rucas looked at the Dragalge. "I think I had seen you before… When…. Four months ago… Venturnome Town… I remembered! You were with The Sword of Justice at the Musketeer Bar, right?" Rucas asked. He remembered the Dragalge's voice and the way of talking that is the same as the bartender of the Musketeer Bar.

"You… remembered…" The Dragalge spoke.

"Then, what happened? Why you are here? And where is The Sword of Justice?" Rucas asked.

"They… They got arrested… along with me." The Dragalge answered.

"What?!" Rucas let out a roar.

"They… didn't agree with the way… of giving the Pokemon their 'number', so they tried to stop this. One day… The soldiers from above came… They arrested us and put us here…" The Dragalge spoke.

"So… The Sword of Justice is also in this place too?!" Rucas spoke.

"Yes… They are imprisoned… somewhere… deep into the darkness…" The Dragalge answered.

"Damn it! They even put The Sword of Justice in this place… Prince Hawkins… You are insane!" Rucas roared.

"…" The Dragalge said nothing.

"We must escape from this place! I must rescue The Sword of Justice and my friends… But how could we?" Rucas crossed arms.

"…If only…" Dragalge's voice attracted Rucas's attention. "…If only… He is here…"

"He? Who is he?" Rucas asked.

"…The Black Sniper." Dragalge's answered woke the memory in Rucas's brain up. The Black Sniper is the title of the mysterious Pokemon who roamed the desert of Symmetria and fought with the criminal group called The Phantom Storm alone. The Black Sniper is said to have a sharp skill with his rifle…

"He was here?" Rucas asked.

"… I have heard…that he is around here…" Dragalge answered.

"…" Rucas felt very strange… The Black Sniper… Why did he get a bad feeling about this?

"We couldn't do anything now… Let's settle down." Rucas spoke before he remembered something.

"Anyway, let me introduce myself again. My name is Rucas Couraura the Lucario, the Hero of Justice. What about you?" Rucas asked

**"…Sharon… Venomist… The Dragalge**… I am… The Toxic Ranger…" The Dragalge answered.

* * *

_"Arg!"_

Fenrir rubbed her head as the guard threw her into the cell and locked the door. Fenrir was the only one in the group who didn't fall asleep by the Hypnosis since she has a dark power to protect her.

_"And now I am alone here… In the beautiful darkness…" _Fenrir mumbled. She was separated a while ago.

Fenrir looked into the darkness, where she believed that she was alone, but she was wrong.

_"?! There are several Pokemon back there!" _Fenrir mumbled. She braced herself and slowly walked into the darkness, not know if the Pokemon deep in the cell is the friend or foe.

Fenrir slowly approached into the depth of the the end of the cell, there are two other Pokemon lying on the floor. Both of them are Zoroark like Fenrir. One of them is male, while the other is female. Fenrir immediately remembered them.

_"Hel! Jormungand!" _Fenrir spoke unbelievably before she quickly rushed up to both Zoroark.

"That voice…sis?" One of two Zoroark spoke and opened his eyes. After both Zoroark saw Fenrir, they slowly sat up and hugged Fenrir.

_"Oh… Thank! I thought that I will never see both of you again…"_ Fenrir spoke.

"Sis… We…" Another Zoroark spoke.

Fenrir looked at both Zoroark. The male Zoroark is **Jormungand Illunight the Zoroark** and the female Zoroark is **Hel Illunight the Zoroark**. Both of them are Fenrir's long lost sibling. Jormungand is Fenrir's younger brother and Hel is both Fenrir and Jormungand's younger sister.

_"It has been ten years… Since both of you left the Lunar Village…"_ Fenrir spoke.

"…We are sorry, sis, for not listening to your warning." Hel spoke.

"We just wanted to prove that the dark type Pokemon is not evil." Jormungand spoke.

* * *

**Ten years ago…**

_"…Hel… Jormungand… Where are you going?" A female Zorua asked another two Zorua who is walking slowly out of the village._

_ "Sheee… Sis…" Jormungand spoke._

_ "We will leave this village." Hel spoke._

_ "W…What?! B…But why? Did you tell mom and dad yet?" Fenrir spoke._

_ "…No." Jormungand spoke._

_ "Go back now! You are just still a kid!" Fenrir spoke._

_ "No! We couldn't stand it anymore! Anyone from the northern land who came to this place always called us evil just because we are the dark type Pokemon." Hel spoke._

_ "Leave this stuff to the grow-up! Now get back!" Fenrir shouted._

_ "Sis… I am sorry…" Jormungand spoke and attacked Fenrir with Dark Pulse, and Hel attacked her sister with Shadow Ball._

_ "Arrr…" Fenrir collapsed on the ground._

_ "Sis… Don't worry… We will come back soon… Tell mom and dad that they have not to worry about us…" Jormungand and Hel spoke before they left the village of darkness, leaving Fenrir behind…_

_ "N…No…" Fenrir mumbled._

* * *

"…We failed, sis. We tried to make everyone to accept our type, but they branded us as traitors and threw us here." Hel spoke.

_"…"_ Fenrir said nothing.

"Sis… We are sorry…" Jormungand spoke.

_"…Didn't you…HAVE ANY SHAME ABOUT THIS?!"_ Fenrir roared.

"Ssssis." Hel and Jormungand spoke.

_"You were just a little kid, and now looked at the consequences of your action! And do you have any idea about our family?! Mom and Dad died since about two years and half years since you left!" Fenrir_ roared.

"Dad…Mom…died already?!" Jormungand spoke.

_"Not only our parents, Aunt Helen was killed one year after you left, and Uncle Eric died shortly afterward! And Blumiere… And Noirus… They…"_ Fenrir's voice disappeared at the last part of her sentence. She couldn't speak anything more.

"Our family…" Hel said.

_"… Now… It is just both of you and me… All left are only three of us…"_ Fenrir said. Sparkling clear water started to flow out of her eyes.

"Sis…" Hel and Jormungand spoke.

Fenrir sheds her tear. _"…I promise to the grave of our parents that no matter what happen, I will find you and bring you back to our home. Now I finally found you. I will do anything to let you go home. I promise."_

"SIS!" Hel and Jormungand started crying and hugged Fenrir.

* * *

**A couple days later…**

During that day, Rucas did nothing more than meditating. His aura couldn't be used here very well because this place is filled with dread sense of death from the prisoners that were left here to their dead.

Today is the last day for him. The midnight of today, his execution will be held. He saw several guards looked at him with a creepy-looking face. He couldn't focus his mind on thinking of the way to escape.

"There is too much dread energy here…" Rucas mumbled before…

"!" A very loud voice could be heard by Rucas and Sharon. It seemed like someone is breaking into this place.

"What was that?!" Rucas asked.

"…The Phantom Storm…" Sharon spoke.

"What!?" The Phantom Storm… Rucas and his friends didn't encounter this group of criminal again after their last battle with the Mad Demon.

"They always came… to take the evil prisoners who are willing to join them…" Sharon spoke.

"Always?! Then this isn't the first time?!" Rucas asked.

"Yes…" Sharon answered.

"Then why didn't those guards tighten their security?" Rucas asked.

"…The Phantom Storm… bribed them. The guards won't complain as long as they have extra money…" Sharon answered.

Rucas tighten his fist and punched the floor. This place is truly the cruel place. The evil Pokemon could get out of here easily while the good Pokemon couldn't get out of here…

"BANG!"

A bullet pierced through the lock of Rucas's cell, making the door of Rucas's cell opened!

"What?!" Rucas spoke.

"…" Sharon said nothing.

"Was that The Phantom Storm?" Rucas asked.

"No…" Sharon spoke.

"Then who?" Rucas asked.

"…It's him…" Sharon answered.

"Him?" Rucas looked at Sharon.

"…The Black Sniper… He is coming." Sharon answered.

* * *

**Meanwhile… At the Palace of Symmetria**

The door of the library of Palace of Symmetria opened. A Pokemon was walking into the library.

"Greeting, Archsage Iris. How can I help you?" The librarian greeted the Mewtwo, who had just walked into the library.

"I want to access the Document Hall." Archsage Iris replied.

"Right away, dame Iris."

The librarian led Iris to the hall in the inner part of the library. This is the Document Hall, the place where the old and new document that is related to the history of Symmetria as well as the trial of the court are kept.

"If you need any help, please call me." The librarian spoke and left the Document Hall, leaving Archsage Iris alone.

"…"

Iris walked around the Document Hall, searching for the thing she wanted.

"…This one…"

Iris pulled a folder from the shelf "Solved Trial". She opened until she found the thing she wanted. It is the file of the trial that had just finished.

"…It must be them…" Iris opened the file and read the name of the defendants…

"… It must be them." Iris mumbled and folded her right arm. Something on the back of her right arm showed up. It's the Mark of Legend.

Iris put away the file that she was reading and moved to another shelf, the Historical Research.

"…It must be…" Iris pulled the file "Ancient Inscribe of Primal Ruins" and read it.

"…Fifteen Hero of Legend… If they are truly the Descendant of Legend… There are ten of them, plus he and I are twelve… So there must be three more…" Iris spoke.

Iris returned her attention to the file of the solved trial. She flipped it and found another case…

"What?! They imprisoned The Sword of Justice too?!" Iris mumbled. She looked at the name of the defendants of this case. They are Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo and a Dragalge named Sharon…

"This Dragalge… Why? She…" Iris mumbled.

Iris continued flipping the file, but none of them caught her eyes. She was about to stop when the file of the case from several years ago caught her eyes.

"The Mad Demon?" Iris read the case before her eyes grew with the shock.

"What?! It can't be! It is him!" Iris spoke. Clear water started flowing out of her eyes.

"…Prince… You are not alone anymore…" Iris mumbled.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: The first chapter of the second half. Now, we met the new protagonist of this story, Sharon Venomist the Dragalge, The Toxic Ranger. She is a bit shy and has a quite little role compared to other protagonist, but she is still important. (Yeah, Sharon is a female Pokemon.)**_

_** Rucas and his friends are sent to the Desert Prison. And now, in the execution day, someone appeared and rescued Rucas and Sharon! Sharon said that he is The Black Sniper, but who is he? And will Rucas successfully rescue his friends and escape from this place? Let's find out in the next chapter, which is the seventh dungeon of this story.**_


	53. Chapter 52: Desert Prison

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 52: Desert Prison**

"The Black Sniper?" Rucas spoke.

"Yes… That was the gunshot… So I think that it must be him." Sharon spoke.

"Anyway, let's go, Sharon. We must find my friends and The Sword of Justice first before the guards found out about this." Rucas spoke and left his cell along with Sharon before he noticed something.

"It's very dark…" Rucas mumbled. He couldn't use his aura for now, but since he is now out of his cell, he regained an ability to use his move.

"Rucas… That…" Sharon pointed her fin at a torch not too far from them.

"Excellent!" Rucas grabbed the torch.

"We must… find our belonging too…" Sharon reminded.

"Right. I couldn't leave without my weapon." Rucas spoke.

**Dungeon VII: Desert Prison**

For now, Rucas has only one companion, Sharon Venomist the Dragalge. He must find his other friends first.

Desert Prison is a very dark dungeon. Unless Rucas used the torch, he couldn't see anything. (The dread energy of this dungeon disable Rucas's ability of using the aura.) The floor of this dungeon is sand. Sometimes there is a quicksand blocking their way so Rucas and Sharon are forced to go another way. Moreover, Rucas and Sharon had to dodge the guards or else they may get captured again. If they ran into the member of The Phantom Storm, they had to fight.

"That is!" Rucas spoke after he had found another cell. There are four Pokemon in this cell.

"That voice… Rucas?" Keldeo spoke as Rucas arrived at their cell and used the Aura Sphere to break the lock, enable The Sword of Justice to escape from their cell.

"Long time no see, The Sword of Justice." Rucas greeted.

"Rucas, I have never thought of seeing you in the place like this…" Virizion spoke.

"How could you be in this place? Don't tell me that…" Terrakion said.

"…The Prince had branded us as traitors for not obeying his command." Rucas spoke.

"That's disgraceful… For the prince." Virizion commented.

"Everyone!" Sharon called.

"Sharon? You are here too?" Cobalion spoke up.

"Yes… Rucas was locked up with me so…" Sharon spoke.

"I see… Well… The next thing that we must do is…" Keldeo said.

"I must rescue my friends first. The Sword of Justice, did you remember Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel? They are with me too. And we gained five more companions. They are a female Eevee called Zira, a noble-like Aurorus called Nyxier, a gentle giant Aggron called Kamui, a silent Tyrantrum called Tyrus and a creepy Zoroark called Fenrir." Rucas explained.

"I see… But this prison is very big and we have to race against time before we got caught up again, it would be the best idea to divide our group." Cobalion spoke.

"Right. One group went to rescue our friends while another group went to defeat the guards and the Phantom Storm for the first group." Virizion spoke.

"Then, Cobalion, I want you to come with us." Rucas spoke.

"Of course." Cobalion turned his attention to Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo. "You three go to rescue our friends. Rucas, Sharon and I will clear the way for you."

"Roger!" Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo spoke before they departed as Cobalion commanded.

"Alright, let's go." Cobalion said.

* * *

"Rucas?" Cobalion looked at Rucas as they are walking in the darkness of the dungeon.

"What's up?" Rucas looked at Cobalion.

"…You seemed to have something on your mind… And why did you want me to come with you?" Cobalion asked.

"…This place… Other than being a prison, it seemed like a great palace or something." Rucas mumbled.

"You noticed? Impressive…" Cobalion complimented.

"Then I was right?" Rucas looked at Cobalion.

"This place was once the Palace of Earth of the Earth Kingdom, one of four great kingdoms from the far away land." Cobalion explained.

"Four?"

"Four kingdoms from far away land were all got distorted by time and space and became the part of Symmetria, such as the Earth Kingdom had become this region, the Orsand Desert, and the Palace of Earth had become the Desert Prison." Cobalion continued explaining.

"If that's true, then why did the great Earth Kingdom become like this? And I have never heard about these four great kingdoms before…" Rucas crossed his arms.

"Because a millennium ago, there was a great war between four great kingdoms. The war result in three of them got destroyed while the last one suffered a great casualty." Cobalion answered.

"So, what about the rest three kingdoms?" Rucas asked.

"The next one is the Mist Kingdom. For now, the Mist Kingdom is the region called Indifrost Glacier. The Palace of Mist is the lost palace on , Snowlost Castle." Cobalion spoke.

"So… That place was once the palace…" Rucas mumbled.

"The third one is the Phantom Kingdom. This place is now the Lunar Island to the south of Symmetria." Cobalion said.

"That place too…" Rucas said.

"And the only kingdom that is still existed is the Sky Kingdom. For now, it became the place for the ruler of Symmetria. The Palace of Sky is now the Palace of Symmetria, the place that Prince Hawkins is now staying." Cobalion spoke.

"Hm… I see… Wait… If Prince Hawkins is the current ruler of Symmetria, which was the Sky Kingdom, then Prince Hawkins…" Rucas spoke.

"Right. Prince Hawkins's ancestor is the ruler of the Sky Kingdom from the past. That's why he had become the prince of Symmetria." Cobalion spoke.

"I see… One more thing, what about the descendant of the ruler from the other three kingdoms?" Rucas asked.

"Hm… For the Mist Kingdom, the descendant from her ruler is now the Tundrafrost Family." Cobalion answered.

"So… Nyxier is really the princess…" Rucas mumbled.

"The Phantom Kingdom… The descendant of the ruler of this kingdom is lost through time, so I don't have any idea about it." Cobalion answered.

"I see… What about this Earth Kingdom?" Rucas crossed his arms.

"The Earth Kingdom… In the few months ago, there was one last descendant that is still alive, but for now… He is…" Cobalion spoke.

_"He is still alive, right?"_

A voice could be heard from in front of them, but it isn't from Sharon. It came from someone in the darkness!

"What?!" Cobalion spoke.

No one answered Cobalion's question. His question had just echoed in vain into the darkness. Instead, everyone saw a shadow of a Pokemon in the darkness.

"Cobalion… That voice…" Sharon spoke up after listening to Cobalion and Rucas for quite a time. The shadow of the Pokemon said nothing before it disappeared into the darkness.

"It couldn't be…" Cobalion spoke and started running into the darkness.

'How could it be?! But that voice…' Rucas followed Cobalion.

"…" Sharon said nothing and quietly followed Rucas and Cobalion.

* * *

"Thank you!" Zira spoke as Keldeo unlocked her cell.

"So, you are an Eevee named Zira, right?" Virizion asked.

"Yup! I am Senpai Rucas's younger sister!" Zira answered.

"Great!" Terrakion spoke and looked at the friends that they had already rescued. Joshua the Sceptile, Julia the Serperior, Ellisk the Heliolisk, Lumiere the Ampharos, Magnus the Feraligatr, Riftblade the Greninja, Leonel the Charizard, Blazus the Blaziken, Nyxier the Aurorus, Snow the Lapras, Tyrus the Tyrantrum and Skelethal the Marowak.

"They are so disgusting… They did even imprison our sibling…" Joshua crossed his arms.

"We had just gone to the Gamma City to receive our number, but they blamed us as traitors for no reason and imprisoned us." Julia, Lumiere, Riftblade, Blazus and Snow spoke.

"Thank you again for rescuing me too." Skelethal spoke.

"So… The rest is an Aggron named Kamui…" Terrakion spoke.

"Um… He is with me…" Zira spoke before Kamui the Aggron emerged from the darkness within Zira's cell.

"Thank you for rescuing us!" Kamui spoke.

"EEE!" Zira cried and hid behind Virizion.

"Hey, are you alright?" Terrakion asked.

"Ahh! Please don't come close to me!" Zira spoke.

"What?!" Terrakion said.

"I am sorry… It seemed like she is afraid of a big, muscular Pokemon with horns like me and you." Kamui spoke.

"Y…Yes… I am sorry…" Zira spoke.

"Alright. If Kamui the Aggron is here, then the rest is…" Keldeo spoke.

_ "…Me."_

A voice came from the darkness before three Zoroark appeared. The middle one is carrying the body of the other two.

"Fenrir! You are alright!" Zira spoke.

_"Yes… I used my Illusion ability to trick the guard."_ Fenrir explained.

"And who are those Zoroark?" Ellisk asked and looked at two Zoroark that Fenrir is carrying.

"They are… my siblings." Fenrir spoke.

"You have siblings too?" Magnus asked.

"Yes. But let's get out of here first." Fenrir spoke.

"Okay since now we have rescued everyone already." Virizion spoke.

"What about my Senpai? And Cobalion?" Zira asked.

"They went ahead to clear the way for us. Now let's go! Since we don't have any weapon now, focus on using your moves if you got into a fight!" Keldeo spoke.

* * *

Rucas, Cobalion and Sharon chased after the mysterious shadow. It moved quickly from one place to another place, but it didn't even try to attack them.

They stopped when they reached a very large gap that once there was a bridge here, but the bridge was lifted to the other side, making it is impossible for them to cross.

"Now how should we proceed?" Rucas crossed his arms before he noticed something. There is some strange objects on the floor in front of him.

"What is this?" Rucas picked it. It is a pair of gloves with a claw on their 'hand' instead.

"That's the Double Clawshot. You can shoot it at the target and you will be dragged to the target." Cobalion explained.

"How?" Rucas asked.

"First, you need to wear it around your fist." Cobalion spoke. Rucas did as Cobalion spoke.

"Then, pointed the claw at the log on the other side of the gap, and then fired it." Cobalion spoke.

"Like this…YEOW!" Rucas screamed as he got pulled to the other side after the chain that bound the claw and the gloved pulled him.

"Just like that." Cobalion spoke.

Rucas reached the other side safely. He found the switch and triggered it, making the bridge fell down and opened the way for Cobalion and Sharon.

"Thank you…" Sharon spoke.

"…" Cobalion said nothing and started at the Clawshot that Rucas is wearing.

"What's wrong?" Rucas asked.

"…This Clawshot… It is the same one that I gave him…" Cobalion spoke.

"Gave him? Who?" Rucas asked, but before Cobalion could answer…

_"Me."_

The same voice came from the darkness. The same shadow appeared again in front of Rucas, Cobalion and Sharon.

"What?!" Cobalion spoke. The Shadow then disappeared into the darkness again.

"Wait!" Cobalion, Rucas and Sharon chased after the shadow.

* * *

Rucas,Cobalion and Sharon reached a very large room of the Desert Prison. This room looked like the throne room of the palace due to its decoration as well as the old throne that is still existing. The ceiling above the middle part of the room is opening, enable everyone to see the dark sky of the night time.

"So… This is the throne room of the Palace of Earth…" Rucas spoke and looked around.

_ "Pretty cool, isn't it?"_

The same voice came from the inner part of the room. Rucas, Cobalion and Sharon looked at the inner part of the room and realized that the mysterious shadow is in this room, sitting on the throne!

"What?!" Rucas spoke.

"What is that 'what'? Hm?" The shadow asked.

"Why did you sit on the throne of the ancient Earth Kingdom?!" Rucas asked.

"Ah… It's mine anyway, since I am the last one who have a right to sit on it." The shadow spoke and stood up.

"It couldn't be…" Cobalion spoke.

"Couldn't be? What is that reaction?" The shadow spoke.

Rucas's body shivered. He could remember this voice. It belonged to the Pokemon that was already dead for several months ago.

"What's wrong, Rucas? Why did you shiver like the wet puppy?" The shadow asked again.

"It couldn't be… The ghost of this place is haunting me!" Rucas mumbled.

"Yes… This ghost came back from the Afterlife and haunted you again…"

The mysterious shadow slowly walked up to the part that is open to the night sky. The light from the sky made Rucas, Cobalion and Sharon could see the face of the mysterious shadow clearly.

"Hi! Everyone! Long time no see!" The mysterious shadow spoke.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Okay, this is the seventh dungeon. And look at this! We met the character that was already dead! He is the main antagonist of Rucas's Tale. And he is coming back!**_


	54. Chapter 53: The Black Sniper

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 53: The Black Sniper**

"Garland?!" Rucas spoke.

"Right! Such an honor that you could still remember me!" Garland spoke.

"How could it be?! You were already dead!" Rucas spoke.

"Come on… You should be delighted to see me again." Garland spoke.

Rucas looked at Garland. No matter what, the Pokemon in front of him is surely Garland the Garchomp. His appearance didn't change. The only thing that changed is that he has a bandaged covered his left eyes.

"The mysterious Black Sniper who appeared around this desert… It is actually you…" Cobalion spoke.

"Of course! The one who could shoot fire the bullet from his rifle with the zero missing rate is only me! **Garland Quakersand the Garchomp**!" Garland roared.

"So Garland…You are the Black Sniper…" Rucas mumbled.

"Yeah." Garland said before he turned his attention to Sharon.

"Hi! Sharon!"

"…" Sharon said nothing.

"You know Sharon too?!" Rucas asked.

"Of course! She was raised by The Sword of Justice, so do I, so we both knew each other." Garland crossed his arms.

"…Then, did you help us by destroying the lock?" Rucas asked.

"Hey… Don't get me wrong. I was just trying to help Sharon. You were just happened to be lucky that you stayed in the same cell with Sharon." Garland spoke.

"...What do you want?" Rucas asked.

"What? Don't just ask me such a strange question like that!" Garland roared.

"You saved us, I thanked you, but what did you really want?" Rucas asked again.

"Hm… I was just looking for a good exercise, and the Phantom Storm seemed like a nice prey for me…" Garland spoke with a creepy voice.

"What?!" Rucas realized something. During their escape, they sometime encountered the guards, but they didn't encounter The Phantom Storm.

"What?! Then you…" Cobalion spoke.

"Of course! They were trying to attack their leader, so I was just giving them a little punishment." Garland spoke with a crafty voice.

"GARLAND! YOU BEAST!" Rucas roared.

"What is that reaction?" Garland asked.

"Why did you kill them?! They may be the bad guys, but they deserved to live!" Rucas roared.

"Hey… You had changed… If it was you before, you would ignore that merciful thing that killed them in order to preserve the 'justice'…" Garland looked at Rucas.

"Grrr…" Rucas mumbled.

"If that's true, you should thank me. Since you want to get rid of them, but you didn't want to kill them, so I did kill them so your paws will not be tainted with their blood. Didn't I do the right thing?" Garland spoke with a crafty voice.

"Grrr… You are worthless…" Rucas mumbled.

"Well… You seemed angry, Rucas. Then let's quench your wrath…" Garland gazed at Rucas.

"What?" Cobalion said.

"Let's battle again. This time, if you win, I will do anything that you want, but if I win, I will kill you, okay?" Garland spoke.

"Grrr… Garland, I don't have any time to waste on you." Rucas answered.

"That isn't such a nice answer…" Garland shook his head no.

Before Rucas could say anything more, several Pokemon appeared from the darkness behind him. They are the rest of his friends consisted of Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Joshua, Julia, Ellisk, Lumiere, Magnus, Riftblade, Leonel, Blazus, Nyxier, Snow, Kamui, Zira, Tyrus, Skelethal, Fenrir and two more Zoroark that seemed like Fenrir.

"Everyone! Thank that you are safe!" Rucas spoke.

"Senpai!" Zira spoke and ran up to Rucas.

"What?! Garland?!" Joshua spoke and looked at the Garchomp who stood on the opposite side of the room.

"Hi! Long time no see!" Garland spoke.

"Garland, step back. We don't have time to chitchat with you!" Rucas roared.

"Fine… Then let's do it…" Garland snapped his claw.

_"Rucas! Watch out!"_ Fenrir spoke and dashed up to Rucas. Suddenly, a wall of light appeared and trapped Rucas, Zira, Fenrir, Cobalion, Sharon and Garland inside!

"What's this?!" Rucas spoke.

"Let's battle, Rucas. One-by-one." Garland crossed his arms.

"It seemed like I had no choice… Fenrir, please take care of Zira for me. Zira! Step back! Sharon and Cobalion, hide!" Rucas commanded. Everyone did as he said.

"And the last thing… Now I had come back from the death, so I gained much more power than before… It would be disadvantageous for me to fight you like this, so I will give you some power up." A crafty smile appeared on Garland's face.

"What the…" Rucas mumbled before he realized something…

Until now, the sky is quite dark because there were several dark clouds that veiled the night sky, but now, the clouds started to drift away, making the clear sky appeared to everyone's eyes. There are many little stars in the sky, but there is one thing that caught his eyes.

_"Oh…no…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

The round bright moon appeared before everyone's eyes. This night is the Fullmoon night, and because it is the Fullmoon night…

"ArrrrrArrrrrrrrARRR! No…N…Not now…" Rucas's body trembled. His body started to change!

"No! Senpai!" Zira cried.

"That's it! Do not resist! Now come on, heartless beast!" Garland roared.

"AARRRRRRAARRRGRRRRRR!" Rucas roared. His body grew larger and darker…

But then…

_"RUCAS!"_

Fenrir ran up to Rucas and talked to him. _"No! Rucas! You must be strong! Don't let it conquer your mind!"_

"F…Fenrir…G…Go away…" Rucas's voice is shaking.

_"I will not leave! I believe that you will be able to do it! Please! Rucas!" _Fenrir said.

"ArrrARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRR!" Rucas roared in pain. His body started to change again, but this time, it is different.

Rucas grew taller. Several black patterns appeared on his body. His appendages became longer. His tail turns into a cream fluffy tail. His paw, feet and the tip of his appendages became red.

"That's…." Cobalion mumbled.

"WHAT?!" Garland spoke in surprise.

Rucas didn't turn into a feral beast like before, instead, he turned into a Mega Lucario! And it seemed like he still able to hold his consciousness too!

"That's….a Mega Lucario…" Virizion spoke.

"How could it be?!" Garland said.

"Garland… You want to fight, right? Then let's do it." Rucas spoke.

"Come on!" Garland roared.

* * *

**The Black Sniper**

**Garland the Garchomp**

Garland started the battle by using the move Dragon Claw. Rucas dodged it and countered with Force Palm!

"Arr… What a power…" Garland mumbled.

"Garland, you will never win." Rucas spoke.

"Hm! The battle is still going on!" Garland roared.

"Then face this! AURA SPHERE!" Rucas roared and charged the Aura Sphere.

"I won't let you do that!" Garland roared and started dashing with high speed!

"TAKE THIS! AURA SPHERE!" Rucas released the Aura Sphere at Garland. However, Garland's speed is too high, making the Aura Sphere missed, instead, it hit another Pokemon!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zira roared in pain after getting hit by Rucas's Aura Sphere!

"Zira!" Rucas shouted.

"I…I am fine…" Zira spoke while Fenrir tried to mend her wound.

"RRRR! GARLAND! YOU BEAST!" Rucas roared and released another Aura Sphere!

"Dream it!" Garland spoke and dodged the Aura Sphere again. This time, Aura Sphere flew up to another Pokemon in the room, Sharon the Dragalge!

"SHARON!" Rucas and Garland shouted.

"!" Sharon covered her head with her limb. But then, a miracle happened when Rucas's Aura Sphere missed Sharon! It hit the wall instead!

"RRRR! RUCAS! YOU BEAST! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HURT SHARON?!" Garland roared and attacked Rucas with Earthquake!

"I won't let you!" Rucas spoke and attacked Garland with Aura Sphere!

"RRR!" Both Garland and Rucas roared in pain after getting hit by each other's attack. They hit the light wall that Garland created, making the wall disappeared!

"Rucas!" Everyone else ran up to Rucas and Zira.

"W…Why couldn't I beat you?" Garland moaned in pain.

"I…I will not… forgive you…" Rucas spoke and tried to stand up.

But then…

_"Stop right there! Traitors!"_

Several guards of the prison appeared and surrounded Rucas and everyone, included Garland!

"What?!" Leonel spoke.

"Your escape is over! Now surrender!" One of the guards shouted.

"Never!" Rucas spoke.

_ "You shouldn't do that…"_

Another voice came from the darkness. The owner of the voice appeared from the darkness. The guards then made the way for the incoming guest.

"Here come our Order General!" One of the guards spoke.

"Order General?!" Ellisk spoke.

The owner of the voice appeared in front of everyone's eyes. However, she isn't Sir Glade the Champion or Lady Garvoir the Divine Saint. She is a Mewtwo is the scholar uniform…

"You must be… the Archsage…" Kamui spoke.

The Archsage stepped forward and faced Rucas and everyone. "I am **Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo**, the Archsage of the Order Generals of Symmetria. I came here to take you to the Palace of Symmetria."

"We will not go with you!" Rucas roared.

"Do not resist me if you don't want to get hurt." Iris spoke and raised her hands. She started casting a strange spell that made everyone include Fenrir fell asleep!

"N..No… Not again…" Rucas spoke and fell asleep.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Yeah… Garland is alive. And he fought with Rucas again. This time, the battle ended it draw.**_

_** Iris finally appeared before Rucas and everyone, but she made everyone fell asleep! What did she try to do?**_


	55. Chapter 54: Sorceress of Existence

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 54: ****Sorceress of Existence**

"Arrr…"

Rucas woke up and rubbed his head. He remembered that he was at the Desert Prison when a Mewtwo named Iris appeared and put a spell on them to make them fell asleep. So this must be…

"Hm?"

Rucas realized that his hand and body are free. They didn't tie up him. Rucas looked around himself and found that he is lying near a bonfire. The night is still dark. All of his other friends (Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Sharon, Joshua, Julia, Ellisk, Lumiere, Magnus, Riftblade, Leonel, Blazus, Nyxier, Snow, Kamui, Zira, Tyrus, Skelethal, two unknown Zoroark, Fenrir and Garland) are also here.

"What?" Rucas looked around. He is in a green and abundant place with a lake beside. But as he looked further into the darkness, he realized that this place is in the middle of the vast desert.

"What is this place?" Rucas mumbled.

"…You awake?"

A familiar voice came from behind him. He looked back and saw a Mewtwo in the sage uniform. She is the same Mewtwo that puts him into a slumber, as well as the Mewtwo that appeared in his dream.

"You…" Rucas mumbled.

"…I was sorry that I had to make everyone fell asleep, or else they will not let us out easily…" Mewtwo spoke with a calm voice.

"W…Who are you?" Rucas asked.

"… My name is Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo. I am the Archsage of the Order General, but I'd want you to call my nickname "Sorceress of Existence" instead." Mewtwo answered.

"Sorceress of Existence… The Archsage… of the Order General?" Rucas mumbled.

"…I knew what you are thinking… Two of three Order Generals made your friends and you to become the traitors, so…" Iris spoke, but Rucas interrupted her.

"No. Iris the Mewtwo, you aren't a bad guy, right?" Rucas spoke.

"? What made you to think like that?" Iris gazed at Rucas.

"Because of 3 reasons. First, your eyes tell me that you aren't a bad guy, second, you are once the Hero of Legend who saved this land, right? And the last one is that I… Never mind." Rucas spoke before he decided not to tell Iris about his dream about her.

"Hm… Your heart and soul reminded me of that Lucario… The one who led the group of 13 Hero of Legend…" Iris spoke.

"So you are truly the living legend, the Hero of Legend who held the power of life." Rucas spoke.

"Yes. This is the prove…" Iris said and showed Rucas the back of her right paw. There is a Mark of Legend there!

"I see…" Rucas shook his head yes.

"Rucas, the Hero of Justice, are you still alright?" Iris asked.

"Yes… I think." Rucas spoke.

"Then, I have something that I want to tell you and your friends…" Iris spoke. Then Rucas realized that some of his friends started to gain their consciousness.

"It seemed like the time has come. Let me begin." Iris spoke.

* * *

The group had divided into two groups. The first group is The Sword of Justice who is taking care of Julia, Lumiere, Riftblade, Blazus, Snow, Skelethal and Fenrir's sibling, Hel and Jormungand.

The second group is sitting around the bonfire. They consisted of Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland and Iris.

"Hm… It seemed like all of us are here…" Iris spoke.

"What do you want?" Ellisk asked.

"Calm down, Ellisk. She is on our side." Rucas spoke.

"How could you be sure about it?" Leonel asked.

Iris said nothing and showed everyone her Mark of Legend.

"That! It couldn't be wrong. You are truly the Hero of Legend!" Nyxier spoke.

"Yes. I came here to join you. I am sorry that I didn't know before that the new generation of the Hero of Legend are trying to deal with this chaos." Iris spoke.

"Don't worry! This is not too late!" Zira spoke.

"The next thing… Here you are."

Iris gave everyone back their belongings that were taking away by the guards before the trial. Rucas could see everyone's weapon and instrument, but there is a weapon that he hadn't seen before, a long and slender whip made from a purple sturdy material. It also seemed like it is seeping a dangerous poison.

"What is this whip?" Rucas spoke.

"Um… That's my Beryl Whip." Sharon spoke.

_"Hm… Your weapon is very nice…"_ Fenrir spoke. Her word made Rucas felt bad about something…

"Everyone got everything, right?" Iris asked, and everyone nodded.

"Yes. The weapon for the Hero of Legend…" Nyxier said.

"For now, we have at least 8 Hero of Legend of our team! If only Rucas, Zira and Fenrir's Mark of Legend could appeared…" Joshua spoke.

"What?!" Rucas and Fenrir spoke and looked at the back of their right hand. The Mark of Legend is there!

"Our Mark of Legend?!" Rucas and Fenrir spoke.

"How could it be?!" Zira asked.

"…It seemed like it appeared after Rucas was able to control his power…" Iris spoke.

_"…And me?"_ Fenrir asked.

"I am sorry… I have no idea about you. But all I know is that it seemed like the time has come for both of you to show your true potential." Iris spoke.

"That meant that 10 Hero of Legend are here! So if only my Mark of Legend appear…" Zira spoke.

"So, we need four more Hero of Legend…" Joshua said.

"…Actually, I knew who three of them are." Iris's word surprised everyone.

"What?! Please tell us!" Zira spoke.

"First, allow me to explain something for you. It may be a bit boring, so please be patience." Iris spoke and looked at everyone.

* * *

"…Looking at you all reminded me of the time when all 13 Hero of Legend are still alive. I could recognize most of you by just looking." Iris spoke.

"Like what?" Joshua crossed his arms.

Iris looked at Joshua. "Hm… First, please forgive me if I say something that offended you… Your name is Joshua Floratree, right? You are the son of Jedi the Sceptile. You and your father are quite different. Your father is a crafty and pervert Sceptile while you are a calm and compost Sceptile…"

"What about me?" Ellisk asked.

"Hm… Ellisk Sparkvolt and Dyabolt the Heliolisk… Both your father and you had endured a grudge from getting bullied by everyone, right? The different between your father and you is that your father is a quite intelligent yet cheerful Heliolisk while you are a bit more serious and mature than him." Iris answered after looking at Ellisk.

"And me?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus Aquamarine, son of Scarley the Feraligatr, right? You are nearly identical to your father… Being a mood maker of the group and be a powerful Feraligatr… Except the fact that your father is a son of merchant while you are a pirate…" Iris answered.

"Dame Iris, I'd like to know more about my father too…" Leonel spoke.

"What?! You… Leonel Novaflare… You are almost completely different than Ordin the Charizard. He is very short-tempered and detest the old-cultured thing like worship the god… However, you and your father shared one thing in common, both of you are a good blacksmith." Iris answered.

"Then, how about my beloved mother Glacier?" Nyxier asked.

"Nyxier Tundrafrost and Glacier the Aurorus… Both your mother and you are beautiful and well-mannered… The different thing is that your mother is a bit…down to earth than you." Iris answered.

"What?!" Nyxier spoke, but Kamui interrupted her.

"I knew that my family isn't the part of 13 Hero of Legend…"

"Hm… Kamui Rusteel… I assume that you are the son of the dojo master at the Solar Village, right?" Iris asked, and Kamui nodded in respond. "Then… You are pretty gentle for an Aggron… But you still have the heart of steel."

While listening to Iris's talking, Tyrus turned his face away. Iris noticed this and called him.

"Tyrus Orestone… I also knew your father… He is General **Kohaku Orestone the Tyrantrum**, right?"

"… You must be wrong… I don't know anyone by that name…" Tyrus answered without looking at Iris.

"I see… Then you and General Kohaku are both stubborn and pretty rigid, but you and he had chosen the different way of life… That may led both of you to…" Iris spoke, but Tyrus interrupted her by letting out a roar.

"DO NOT TALK TO THAT MONSTER IN FRONT OF ME!"

"…Right. I am sorry for making you upset…" Iris crossed her arms. Tyrus seemed to calm down. "…Never mind. I am sorry too for scolding you like that…"

"Hey! What about me?" Zira asked.

Iris looked at Zira and Rucas for a long time before continued speaking. "… I wonder how are your father and mother now… I missed both of them…"

"What?! You knew our parents?!" Zira and Rucas asked.

"Yes. Rucas Couraura, you are truly the son of the Lucario that was the leader of 13 Hero of Legend. Both of you held the justice over everything. And Zira Hylia, you must be the daughter of the Eevee of 13 Hero of Legend. Both you and your mother possessed the pure heart and soul…" Iris spoke.

"Yeah! Oh… I am so happy… We finally learned the identity of our parents… Oh… Senpai, I am so happy…" Zira spoke.

"Hm?" Iris looked at Zira.

"What's wrong, Iris?" Zira asked.

"…Never mind…" Iris spoke and moved her sight to the Zoroark that is sitting beside Rucas.

"You…"

_"…"_ Fenrir said nothing.

"Are you the family of Ravenoir the Zoroark?" Iris asked.

_"…I am sorry. I do not know any of my family by that name… Actually there is one that is pretty close…"_ Fenrir answered but she lowered the voice at the last part of her speech.

"I see… And your surname is Illunight, right?" Iris asked, and Fenrir nodded in respond. "Then… If I compared you to that Ravenoir the Zoroark, both of you are very creepy, crafty and like to have a secret, but also possessed the heart and soul of good…"

_"…Thank you."_ Fenrir answered.

"Now I have analyzed all of you, let's move on to the main topic. If I compared us to the power of 15 Hero of Legend. Then… Rucas is Light. Zira is Dawn. Joshua is Forest. Ellisk is Thunder. Magnus is Water. Leonel is Fire. Fenrir is Darkness. Nyxier is Snow. Kamui is Techno. Tyrus is Ancient. And I am the Life. The rest are Dusk, Earth, Sky and Dragon…"

"And you said that you knew three of four…" Ellisk spoke.

"Yes. The first one is Dusk. I knew that she is the Dusk just because I saw her Mark of Legend…" Iris spoke.

"Then, who is she?" Rucas asked.

"…Sharon Venomist the Dragalge." Iris's answer made everyone surprise, include Sharon who didn't speak even a bit. All she did is just staring at the bonfire.

"M…Me?!" Sharon spoke.

"Yes. At your limb. That." Iris grabbed one of Sharon's limbs. There is a Mark of Legend there!

"Sharon?! You are the Heroine of Legend too?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" Rucas asked.

"I… This mark… One day… It appeared from nowhere… I thought that… it was the Mark of Sin… So I kept it hiding because… I am afraid to let anyone know…" Sharon answered.

"Sharon Venomist the Dragalge… I am sorry to say that I don't know who or where are your parents, but I know that they are both good Pokemon. Also, I could tell that the power you possessed is the Dusk." Iris spoke.

"M..Me? Dusk?" Sharon spoke.

"Yeah! I am the Dawn and Sharon is the Dusk! We are the pair!" Zira spoke.

"Then… That equal to 12 Hero of Legend… What are the others?" Leonel asked.

"The rest is easy to guess since among 13 Hero of Legend from the past, there are the one who possessed the power of Earth, Sky and Dragon." Iris said.

"And…" Kamui said.

"The formal Hero of Earth, Tersoul, is a Garchomp, so his descendant must be a Garchomp too…" Iris said.

"A Garchomp… The descendant of the Hero of Earth…" Everyone spoke out before they realized that other than 12 Hero of Legend, there is one more Pokemon among them, and he is…

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…" Garland is snoring out loud. He fell asleep not too long after Iris started the meeting.

"WHAT?!" Everyone spoke out without thinking. Their voice woke Garland up.

"HEY! Didn't your parents teach you not to interrupt the sleeping dragon?!" Garland seemed to be upset.

"HE IS THE HERO OF LEGEND?!" Rucas asked.

"Did you see any other Garchomp around here? And I wouldn't call him to join us without any reason…" Iris answered.

"The Mad Demon?!" Magnus spoke.

"Shee… He is no more the Mad Demon. Now he is just an ordinary Pokemon like us, and he is now the Black Sniper." Iris spoke.

"Me? Nah…. That's nonsense…" Garland spoke.

"Why nonsense?" Iris asked.

"You don't have any prove that I am the son of the Hero of Earth, and I have never seen my parents' face in my entire life, so don't blame me without any prove or else I will shoot you with my rifle." Garland crossed his arms. But his action made Iris giggled.

"Giggle… Are you sure that you don't have the Mark of Legend?"

"Of course! Look at my body! I don't bear one!" Garland spoke.

"What about that?" Iris asked and pointed her paw at Garland's left eye that is covered with bandage.

"This? Nah…" Garland said.

"If it is truly nothing, why do you have to conceal it? And let us take a look at it…" Iris spoke.

"Are you sure? I don't want little puppy Rucas to wet his bed tonight for having a nightmare…" Garland spoke.

"What?! Don't call me with that name!" Rucas spoke.

"Hm! Fine! Don't say that I didn't warn you yet."

Garland slowly removed the bandage that covered his left eye. Upon the bandage is removed, everyone started to act differently, but all could show their disgusting feeling toward what they are seeing…

"Zira! Don't look!" Rucas quickly covered Zira's eyes with his paw.

"Yuck!" Ellisk spoke.

"AGH!" Magnus who was drinking the water got choked up and splited the water out.

"What?!" Joshua and Leonel quickly got away from Garland.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Nyxier screamed and hid her face at Tyrus's chest, which annoyed Tyrus a bit.

"…" Tyrus and Fenrir said nothing, but both couldn't look at it too long.

"ARRR!" Kamui covered his eyes with his paw.

"Ah!" Sharon quickly turned away just a bit before Garland removed his bandage.

"…" Iris is the only one who could stared at what is hidden behind the bandage.

"See?" Garland spoke.

"What happened to your left eye?!" Rucas asked after seeing that Garland's left eye is completely ripped off, like if something very sharp was piercing through it!

"This? Just the fee for my second chance." Garland answered.

"And it seemed like I was right." Iris spoke. Because near Garland's left eye is the Mark of Legend!

"Hm? I have one too?" Garland spoke.

"Yes. I knew it" Iris spoke.

"Hm… I didn't know that that red giant bird could do this to me… He is such an axxxxxe." Garland mumbled with a very low voice so no one could heard him.

"Um… Before long, COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP THAT THING CONCEALED?!" Nyxier screamed.

"So annoying…" Garland mumbled and wrapped the bandage around his left eye.

"That meant that you are now one-eye blind?" Iris asked.

"Yes, but do not underestimate me. I am the Black Sniper. My shot is still perfect, even thought I have only one eye left." Garland spoke after he finished wrapping the bandage.

"So… Garland… You are the Hero of Legend too…" Rucas spoke.

"How could someone like him to be the Hero of Legend?!" Magnus spoke.

"Hey! I didn't say that I want to be this!" Garland scolded.

"But you are. The blood of legend is flowing through your vain and will carry on toward your descendant, Garland Quakersand the Garchomp." Iris spoke.

"We won't cooperate with him! For us, he is the murderer!" Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel spoke.

"Unfortunately, you will have to get use to this… And maybe more…" Iris said.

"What is that 'Maybe more'?" Nyxier asked.

"YAWN…" Zira suddenly yawned out.

"Hm? Oh! This is very late. Let's end our meeting for today. We will continue it tomorrow." Iris spoke.

"If you say so… Then let's call a night." Rucas said.

"Don't drink too much water or else you will wet your bed, puppy Rucas." Garland spoke.

"Garland!" Rucas scolded.

* * *

Everyone started to leave Iris and went back to join their friends. The only Pokemon left are Iris, Garland and Sharon.

"Sharon, let's go." Garland spoke, but then…

"Wait, Garland." Iris said up.

"What?" Garland said.

"I think that you are not sleepy now. Please come with me. I have a very important thing to talk to you." Iris said.

"But Sharon…" Garland said.

"Don't worry about me… Garland… I am fine… I will stay with The Sword of Justice tonight." Sharon said.

"Then, let me escort you to them, Sharon. Iris, wait here."

Garland took Sharon to The Sword of Justice. He still didn't talk to them very much. After he finished his business, he came back to Iris.

"What do you want to talk about? If it isn't important, get lost!" Garland crossed his arms.

"…" Iris stared at Garland's eyes for a long time before she spoke up. "I was longed to meet you, Garland, and today I could do it!"

"Just only that?" Garland said.

"Garland, what else do you know about your parents?" Iris asked.

"Hm? Cobalion told me that my mother is 'The creature whom the god never cares'. No one loved her, even her parents had abandoned her since she was a baby. The only one who didn't hate her is my father. What is his name again? Tersoul? Hero of Earth? Whatever, he is the only one who loved and cared my mother. They finally got married. But one day, a terrible thing happened to my father, causing him to become berserked. He couldn't remember anything, and the worst is the thing that he loved most, my mother, turned into the thing that he hated most. Well… Just before he died, my father regained all of his memory and apologized to my mother. And then, he died. I don't know much after that. But my mother gave birth to me. Like what she is, I am 'The creature whom the god never cares.' Too. I don't know much about what is it, but I knew that most Pokemon preferred not to get close to me, well… It even happened before I was sent to the Desert Prison." Garland said.

"…That's… true… That's what happened to your parents…" Iris said.

"Do you have anything more to say?" Garland asked.

"… Did Cobalion told you that there is someone who shared the same blood with you?" Iris asked.

"Of course. 'The creature whom the god never cares' like me is very rare, but it existed in this universe…" Garland said.

"No. Cobalion didn't mean like that." Iris said.

"What?!" Garland looked at Iris.

"…Garland… The sin from your parents… You aren't the only sin that got birth from your parents…" Iris said.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: At last, we gained three more protagonists, Iris, Sharon and Garland. All of them are the Hero of Legend. And we learned that Sharon used a Beryl Whip as her weapon. Garland's and Iris's weapon is still didn't get revealed yet, as well as Iris's, Sharon's, Garland's, Kamui's and Tyrus's instrument.**_

_** We learned a lot about the Hero of Legend from the past. And… We learned some more past of Garland. Iris said something strange again, well… It will get revealed soon.**_


	56. Chapter 55: Blood of Legend

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 55: ****Blood of Legend**

_It was just like the century ago…_

_ That time… When that Lucario, Eevee, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Glacier, Ravenoir, Anna and I were resting in the oasis of the desert… (Winsol, Tersoul and Baron hadn't joined us yet.)_

_ Before everyone went to sleep, we had an unexpected guessed._

_ They were…The Sword of Justice…_

_ They came to visit us and brought us… the old tale of the Hero of Legend…_

_ He told us that we are the chosen from the god to be the inheritor of the blood of legend…_

_ To be the next Hero of Legend…_

_ At first, no one really believed them, even thought they knew that The Sword of Justice didn't tell us the lie…_

_ It was just a bit too hard to believe…_

_ Although there are actually 15 Hero of Legend, there was only 13 Hero of Legend at that time because the others were still missing…_

_ And among 13 Hero of Legend at that time, two of them shared the same power. (Anna and Baron, who shared the power of dragon.) Result in only 12 of 15 power of the Hero of Legend, three of them were still missing… (Dusk, Techno and Ancient)_

_ The Sword of Justice told us about the revival of the Dark God, who was imprisoned by the god since the birth of the universe…_

_ The Dark God is coming back…_

_ As the chosen from the god Arceus, we needed to stop it…_

_ But all of us were too late…_

_ The Dark God was finally revived…_

_ However, he was not our enemy, and his revival was the will of the god…_

_ Our true enemy was the power-hungry creature who wanted to become the new Dark God._

_ So Arceus and the old Dark God had to join their force in defeating that power-hungry creature._

_ And we are with them too…_

_ However, I had never thought that it will lead me to find the truth…_

_ The truth of my birth…_

_ I knew that I was born from the researching…_

_ I thought that I was just their experiment…_

_ But I was wrong…_

_ The truth that I had discovered was more than that…_

_ It is… very painful to know…_

_ The pain… If he wasn't with me, I was not sure if I will be able to bear it…_

_ But because he was with me…_

_ The pain in my heart and soul… became soften…_

_ Soften… For me to bear it…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: So, this is the 7**__**th**__** Iris's Tale. You may knew this already; Iris's Tale is the summary of the adventure of 13 Hero of Legend from a century ago, from Iris's point of view.**_

_** The next chapter will be the last chapter that occurred in the desert region, and then I will move on to the region of the 8**__**th**__** dungeon.**_


	57. Chapter 56: The Scorching Orsand Desert

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 56: The Scorching Orsand Desert**

"BANG!"

A very loud noise woke everyone from their slumber.

"WAHH!" Nyxier screamed.

"What was that?!" Ellisk said.

Rucas quickly stood up. Everyone is in the oasis in the middle of the desert. Everyone is still here… Except two…

"Where are Garland and Cobalion?" Rucas looked around, but he couldn't find those two.

"Hm… I didn't saw those two for a while…" Iris said.

_ "…Is there anything happen to them?"_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

While they are confusing, Terrakion approached them.

"If you want to find them, they left this place since the dawn of today. They said that they will come back soon."

"And do you know about that noise?" Rucas asked.

"Sadly, I don't know." Terrakion said.

"That noise seemed to come from a faraway place… The direction of that noise… Is this." Iris pointed her paw at the east of the oasis.

"The Desert Prison as well as the entrance to this desert isn't located at that location, so the noise didn't come from those places." Iris said.

"Then, what should we do next?" Rucas asked.

"…Concerning won't help us. I have already used my magic to conceal this place from the outsider. For now, let's have a breakfast." Iris said.

* * *

Everyone (Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Julia, Ellisk, Lumiere, Magnus, Riftblade, Leonel, Blazus, Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, Nyxier, Snow, Kamui, Tyrus, Skelethal, Iris, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo and Sharon) started preparing the breakfast. Magnus, Riftblade, Keldeo and Snow dived into the lake of the oasis and caught some fish. (Magikarp, for example.) Leonel and Blazus used their Flamethrower to light the fire. Joshua, Julia and Virizion gathered the berried that grew up in this oasis since they could tell which berry is edible. Tyrus, Kamui, Skelethal and Terrakion carried a stone to make a seat for everyone. Ellisk and Lumiere helped crafting the bowl for everyone. Rucas went into the desert to search for Garland and Cobalion. Jormungand and Hel are in a not very good condition, so everyone decided to let them rest. And Zira, Nyxier, Sharon, Iris and Fenrir made the breakfast for everyone.

"…It would be better to squeeze the Tameto Berry and poured their juice into the soup than putting the whole Tameto Berry into the soup." Nyxier said while she is making a soup.

"Wow! Nyxier! You are so knowledgeable!" Zira said.

"Of course! A fine lady should cook very well. Their food could tell that they are a graceful lady." Nyxier said.

"Nyxier… The soup… seemed not well…" Sharon said.

"WHAT?!" Nyxier turned her attention to the soup. "Why did it change into brown?!"

"Because the heat is not right. If you cook in the kitchen, you will be able to control the heat well, but in the place like this, controlling the heat is not easy." Iris said.

"Um… Use this…" Sharon handed over a Sitrus Berry to Zira. She peeled it and squeezed the juice into the soup, making the soup changed back from brown to creamy again.

"Wow! It changed!" Zira said.

"Hm… Sharon… You are quite good at this too." Nyxier said.

"I…It was nothing. Sitrus Berry Juice has a smooth taste, so it won't affect the taste of the original soup." Sharon said.

"Then, how about this?" Zira asked and picked a Cheri Berry.

"That Cheri Berry will make the soup to become spicy. I'd not put it into the soup. Let's make it the seasoning for the soup." Iris said.

"And this… It seemed not good…" Zira picked a Wiki Berry.

"Don't! Zira! Wiki Berry is very dry! It will make the soup to become disgusting!" Nyxier said.

_"…"_ Fenrir crossed her arms while looking at Zira, Iris, Sharon and Nyxier.

"What's wrong? Fenrir! Come on! A nice lady should cook too!" Nyxier said.

_"… I am envy of all of you. You all seemed to know a lot about cooking. For me, I couldn't cook without burning the kitchen, and my family said that my cooking tasted worse than the dishwater." _Fenrir said.

"What?! That isn't good! A fine man loved a graceful and charming girl!" Nyxier said.

_ "…You said like you have an ideal man for your heart…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Of course! My ideal man is a strong, handsome and bold Pokemon who could protect a fragile girl like me. He should be stubborn and quiet so it will be fun to play with him, but other than his sturdy body and stubborn personality, he also has a soft heart inside! Ah… I was longed to meet a man like that…" Nyxier said.

"That seemed to fit him…" Iris mumbled.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Achoo!" Tyrus sniffed, making the stones he was carrying to fall from his back.

"Tyrus, are you alright? It seemed like you had caught a cold." Skelethal asked.

"No… It was nothing." Tyrus answered and continued carrying the stones.

* * *

**Back to the girls…**

"Now I had told you what my ideal man look like, so I want to hear what does your 'ideal man' looked like too…" Nyxier looked at Iris, Zira, Sharon and Fenrir.

"…" Zira seemed not to understand Nyxier's word. Sharon blushed very hard. Iris looked up into the sky, and Fenrir turned her face away.

"What's wrong?" Nyxier asked.

"…Once upon the time, I used to have a heart of someone. He was my comrade… He is creepy, scary and crafty. He liked to live alone in the shadow of darkness. He liked to hold a grudge against someone without telling it to his friends, but he is not that bad. He can be a very caring Pokemon, especially toward someone important to him. But for now… He was gone…" Iris spoke while looking at the sky.

"Oh… I am truly sorry for asking, Iris…" Nyxier said.

"It's fine, I don't mind it at all because he was already let me go from the chain that bound my heart…" Iris said.

"…" Nyxier looked at Iris. She didn't understand the meaning of what Iris was saying.

"Ah! That was mine… So what about you? Sharon? Zira? Fenrir?" Iris changed the subject.

"M…Me?! W…Well…" Sharon said. "..H…He… His appearance and his heart and soul are completely opposite…"

"What? Is that all?" Nyxier asked.

"I… I am sorry… I couldn't tell you anything more… Because I don't know if he loved me or not…" Sharon spoke. Her face is still blushing.

"I see… What about you, Zira?" Nyxier asked.

"Hm… I think that I am too young to think about this… But I want a man who is willing to stay with me for the rest of my life…" Zira answered.

"Wow! So romantic!" Nyxier spoke.

"Teehee!" Zira giggled.

"And you, Fenrir?" Nyxier asked.

_"…I don't have anyone on my mind…"_ Fenrir answered without looking at everyone.

"Come on! Fenrir! You already knew what our ideal man looked like, so its your turn now!" Nyxier said.

_"…It's useless to know. Because he didn't love me."_ Fenrir said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

_"He… He still has a heart on the woman he loved, even thought that woman is already dead by his hand, he still didn't let his love go. So my love will finally end up in vain…"_ Fenrir said.

"But Fenrir, if you try harder…" Zira spoke.

_"NO! I AM A SIN, NOT A FAIRY! NO ONE WILL LOVE THE SIN LIKE ME!"_ Fenrir scolded. When she realized that she had lost her tempered, she calmed down._ "I… was sorry for scolding you. Please forget it."_

"…" Nyxier, Zira, Iris and Sharon didn't understand Fenrir's word, but they didn't want to cause the pain to Fenrir more than this. So they turned their topic back to the cooking.

* * *

The breakfast finished a bit before Rucas, Garland and Cobalion came back. They came back a bit after everyone had started their breakfast.

"Welcome back." Iris greeted.

_"So, what happened?" _Fenrir asked.

"Garland… He…" Rucas mumbled. He seemed not to be pleased about something.

"What? It was my way, so don't compare it to your way of justice. I am the Black Sniper, not the Hero of Justice!" Garland crossed his arms

_"What happened?"_ Fenrir asked again.

"Garland… He went to destroy the base of The Phantom Storm using a dynamite…" Rucas said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"Come on! I had killed every member in The Phantom Storm already! So it will be no use for that useless place to exist." Garland said.

"Garland…" Iris spoke angrily.

"Hey… Don't get mad on me. Look on the bright side. I had discovered the place that you are finding!" Garland spoke.

"Really?!" Iris said.

"Yup!" Garland said.

"…If you were raised by me instead of by Cobalion, I will not allow you to do something like this. But since you weren't, and you finally found that place, I will ignore your action." Iris mumbled.

"Hm… Then he must be under a great pressure by getting raised by someone like you, Iris." Garland said.

"…He is." Iris mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Zira asked.

"… Not now. Let's have a breakfast first. Today will be a very busy day." Iris interrupted the conversation.

Rucas and Fenrir could tell that Iris and Garland are hiding something from them, but they decided not to think about it and started having a breakfast.

* * *

**After the breakfast…**

The group of Pokemon separated into two groups. The first group consisted of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Julia, Lumiere, Riftblade, Blazus, Snow, Skelethal, Hel and Jormungand. This group will head to the Lunar Village on the Lunar Island to live there since it is the only safe place around here. The second group consisted of the current Hero of Legend (Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland and Iris). This group will continue their mission.

"The next thing that we must do is to get the next Hero of Legend to join us." Iris spoke.

"Yesterday, you said that you knew 3 more Hero of Legend. Garland and Sharon are two of them, so who is the last one?" Magnus asked.

"… I am sorry. I couldn't tell you now. I will tell you soon before you meet him." Iris said.

"And where should we go next?" Rucas asked.

"The next Hero of Legend is the Hero of Sky. He lived on the Purgust Sky Isle." Iris spoke.

"Purgust Sky Isle?! Are you mad?! That is the isle that floated above STP. The Palace of Symmetria where those damn Glade, Garvoir and Prince Hawkins are living!" Ellisk said.

"…Anyway, we must go." Iris spoke.

"But how? The only way I knew to get to that place is to take a flight from STP, but since we were branded as traitors, they won't allow us to go to STP easily…" Kamui asked.

"…Do you remember about the lake of Yggdrasil, the lakes around Symmetria where the root of Yggdrasil grew up?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Joshua answered.

"And you knew the Guiding Melody, the song that can be used to travel between the lakes that you had gone before?" Iris asked, and Rucas nodded. "Among all lakes, there are two lakes that are connected to each other via the special portal. It meant that if you had gone to one of this, you could go to the other too. They are the Desert Lake and the Sky Lake." Iris explained.

"So, it meant that if we reached the lake located in this Orsand Desert, we will be able to travel to the Sky Lake on the Purgust Sky Isle too?!" Joshua said.

"Correct." Iris answered.

"Then, where is the Desert Lake?" Joshua asked.

"Ask him." Iris spoke and looked at Garland.

"Hm! Desert Lake is located in the cave that The Phantom Storm used to have a base there." Garland crossed his arms.

"What?! Then what you did this morning…" Kamui said.

"Yes. I found the Desert Lake at The Phantom Storm's base. Since no one is going to use it again, I blew it up with the spared dynamite in that place. Also, its existence sickened the beautiful sight of the Desert Lake too." Garland spoke.

"Then, could you 'please' guide us to that lake?" Rucas asked.

"Hm! Be prepared! The desert is a harsh place for most of you. Let me see… Sandstorm… Only Rucas, Nyxier, Tyrus, Kamui and I that will cross it quite easy. The rest will get a hard trouble trying to cross it." Garland said.

"Then what should we do?" Ellisk asked.

"Prepare as much water from this oasis as possible." Iris answered.

* * *

Orsand Desert is located in the middle of the southern region of Symmetria. It is known as the most aridding place in Symmetria. The scorching sun in the day, the freezing moon in the night, the harsh sandstorm, and The Phantom Storm… All made most Pokemon to prefer not to go into this place. According to Iris and Cobalion, this place was once the location of the great Earth Kingdom. But now, the Earth Kingdom is no more, only its palace remained, which had become the Desert Prison. This place didn't have any town because it is too aridding for any town to set up.

"Ha… How far before we reach the lake?" Magnus asked while they are travelling throught the desert.

"Not too far for me, but quite far for a weakling." Garland answered.

"Iris, why don't you use your magic to transport all of us to the lake like you did when you helped us escape from the Desert Prison?" Rucas asked.

"My magic of transportation couldn't be used for a long distant. The Desert Prison and the oasis is closed to each other, but the Desert Lake is too far for me to use my magic." Iris answered.

"Ah… I hate this place… Why a lady like me must do something like this? My legs are very sore… And the sun is burning my beautiful skin." Nyxier said.

"Um… Nyxier…" Leonel spoke.

"What's wrong? Why did you look at me with such an ungraceful sight? A lady should be treated nicely by a fine gentleman." Nyxier asked with an arrogant voice.

Everyone felt the same way Leonel did. Because actually, Nyxier has her Lapis Parasol to shelter her from the sun. Moreover, Nyxier did walk by herself for just a short distant before she started acting like a spoiled noble, so in the end, Tyrus had to carry Nyxier on his back.

"… Grrr…" Tyrus mumbled.

"Let's talk about something. You know… It will make us enjoy talking and we may reach our destination before we knew it…" Rucas spoke up.

_"That's good..."_ Fenrir mumbled.

"I see… But what should we talking about?" Joshua asked.

"Then… Iris, how did… you and the other 12 Hero of Legend met each other?" Rucas asked.

_ "Hm… It was very long time ago… At first, there was a school for the explorer. At that time, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley, Dyabolt, Glacier, Lucario and Eevee were the students there. And I was their teacher. Then when the explorers formed the exploration team, the Lucario, Eevee, Jedi, Ordin, Scarley and Dyabolt joined team together and asked me to become the instructor of their team. Glacier joined a bit after that. And just before we graduated, Ravenoir joined us. He was the teacher in that school like me." _Iris explained.

"Then after the graduation, you kept working with them?" Magnus asked.

_ "Yes. And then, Anna joined us three months after the graduation. Then we learned about the Hero of Legend from The Sword of Justice, like you all did. Tersoul and Winsol joined us later. And Baron joined last."_ Iris continued explaining.

"And how could The Sword of Justice recognized you all as the Hero of Legend? By the Mark of Legend too?" Kamui asked.

_"No… For some reason, our Mark of Legend didn't appear at that time. It appeared later. The Sword of Justice recognized us by our weapon. Our weapon are the legendary one for the chosen Hero of Legend. It will pass down to the next generation of the Hero of Legend after its original owner lost their power as the Hero of Legend. It will also change its shape to match the owner's usage."_

"Then… Our weapon too?" Zira asked.

"Yes. For example… Mine is the Opal Pendulum, since that time to today…" Iris showed everyone a pendulum that glowed like a sparkling opal. The opal overall couldn't do much damage since Iris preferred to use her magic for combating more than using her weapon. "And for some weapon that had changed through generation… Garland." Iris called Garland.

"What?!" Garland asked.

"Your weapon is a rifle, right?" Iris asked.

"Yes. It is the Garnet Rifle." Garland spoke and showed his rifle. It is a long rifle that glowed orange like as it was made from the garnet.

"For you, it is a rifle, but for your father, Tersoul the Garchomp, it was a pistol." Iris said.

"Thank you for telling me such a useless thing…" Garland mumbled.

"Why does he have to act like a meanie?" Ellisk spoke.

"Hey! Don't mess with me unless you want to eat a bullet as your last meal!" Garland spoke.

"Ellisk was right. I don't really like your action, Garland." Joshua said.

"Your attitude now and your crime in the past are such a blasphemy thing." Leonel spoke.

"Although you are now one of us, we will not accept you easily. You killed my grandfather, kidnapped Ellisk's brother. Hurting Leonel's half brother and did something terrible to the Yggdrasil. For us, you are just a worthless criminal." Magnus spoke.

"Hm! Speak as much as you want! I don't care!" Garland roared.

"G…Garland! Please calm down…" Sharon tried to calm Garland down.

"Good grieve… Why did you all have to hold a grudge against your comrade?" Iris asked, but none answered her question.

"Let me warn you this; if you still hold a grudge against Garland, your heart will never accept the existence of the Hero of Wind." Iris spoke.

"What does it mean?" Zira asked.

"…Garland, the Hero of Earth may make you suffered much, but the Hero of Wind had made you suffered a lot more than Garland did." Iris said.

"And who is that Hero of Wind?" Rucas asked.

"…The original Heroine of Winsol, Winsol, is a Lugia, so her descendant must be a Lugia. Then, think of the Lugia that you had met during your adventure…" Iris said.

Everyone's blood became chilled. The Lugia that they had met during the adventure… There was only one… And that Lugia made them suffered so much.

"Iris! It was a joke, right?!" Magnus spoke out.

"I was telling the truth. He is the Hero of Wind." Iris said.

"AH! Of all Pokemon, why does it have to be him?!" Ellisk roared.

"How could someone as bad as him to become the Hero of Legend too?!" Zira asked.

"…It may be impossible… But please find a place in your heart to forgive him… He was actually a good Pokemon…" Iris said.

"No good Pokemon imprisoned an innocent like him!" Nyxier spoke.

"…He was a good guy… But several months ago… During the Summer Festival at the Venturnome Town, he changed from a good guy into what you see him now…" Iris said.

"The Summer Festival… at the Venturnome Town…" Rucas mumbled.

"…Hey… We had reached the Desert Lake already." Garland interrupted everyone's thought.

* * *

Everyone went into the Desert Lake. They enjoyed a rest at that place for a while before Rucas played the Guiding Melody for everyone, making everyone got transported to the Sky Lake at the Purgust Sky Isle.

However, something is still bothering their mind…

_"He is the Hero of Wind?! This is the worst thing for me to think…"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We left the desert and went to the sky. Now we learned the Garland has a Garnet Rifle as his weapon, and Iris has an Opal Pendulum as her weapon. But we still didn't learn about the instrument of Iris, Tyrus, Kamui, Sharon and Garland yet.**_

_** Iris hinted a lot about the Hero of Wind. Rucas and everyone were already known who he is. How about you? Can you guess it?**_


	58. Chapter 57:The Breezing Purgust Sky Isle

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 57: The Breezing Purgust Sky Isle**

Iris opened the map of Purgust Sky Isle and showed it to everyone.

Purgust Sky Isle is a small island that floated above the land of Symmetria. Its location is above STP. In the middle of the isle is the Purgust Field. There are five paths from the Purgust Field. The southeastern path led to the Sky Lake. The southwestern path led to Purgust Airport, the transportation place between Purgust Sky Isle and STP. The northwestern path led to Purgust Villa, a small town of the nobles. The northern path led to Palace of Symmetria, the home of Prince Hawkins. And the northeastern path led to Purgust Hall.

"What is the Purgust Hall?" Nyxier asked.

"It was just an old hall used for a music show, but it didn't open for the music show for a long time due to the rumor of the curse of that place…" Iris spoke.

"That's…scary…" Zira said.

"Actually, I want to go on as soon as possible, but crossing the desert drained too much of our energy. It will be better for us to call it a day, right? I will use my magic to conceal us from the outsiders." Iris spoke.

"Completely no objection." Leonel spoke.

* * *

Tonight's camp ended sooner than the last night because everyone was tired from the journey through the desert. Finally, only Rucas, Fenrir, Iris and Garland remained wake up.

"…" Garland rubbed Sharon's head. She is sleeping beside his body. Garland looked at Sharon with gentle eyes before he soon fell asleep beside Sharon's body.

"…Rucas, see?" Iris mumbled to Rucas and looked at Garland.

"…" Rucas said nothing.

"Garland may seem to be a bad guy for you, but he didn't act like that when he is around Sharon. That's his true personality." Iris spoke.

"…How could you be sure about this?" Rucas asked.

"…The Souleater Rod…" Iris said.

"What?!" Rucas thought back. The Souleater Rod is the rod that gave its owner the power to summon the Fallen from beneath the earth, but it will also twist the heart and soul of its owner too. Once before, Garland became the owner of this cursed object and became insane.

"I asked Cobalion before. This is his true personality, but the Souleater Rod changed it…" Iris said.

"But now, although he didn't possess that thing anymore, he still acts quite the same way he did when he is around us…" Rucas said.

"…The twisted heart and soul will not be able to recover easily... Poor creature… Garland's personality changed, but since Sharon is his childhood friend, her heart was able to touch Garland's broken soul…" Iris mumbled.

_"…That Souleater Rod… Since the Fallen had appeared around the land of Symmetria again… It must be in the possession of someone…"_ Fenrir said up.

"…It is with him…" Iris mumbled.

"Him?" Rucas and Fenrir looked at Iris.

"…At the Summer Festival at Venturnome Town, he picked something from the river near the town. After that day, he changed from a gentle prince into the ruthless prince… I tried to take it away from me, but his dark power grew larger… Too large for my power to stop him… I did the research and found that the thing he picked is the Souleater Rod…" Iris explained.

"What?! But… Garland fell from the train into the river down on that valley a day before the Summer Festival… And the river in that valley is the same river that flew passes the river near Venturnome Town… That seemed understandable…" Rucas analyzed everything.

"…You had encountered several Fallen during this past adventure, right? Did you notice that the Fallen you faced this time is much stronger than before?" Iris asked.

"Yes." Rucas replied.

"…The Fallen summoned from the Souleater Rod will have their magic power according to the rod's wielder. Garland is a Garchomp. His special attack is quite low, making the Fallen he summoned to become pretty weak. However, he is the Lugia, the legendary Pokemon with a quite high special attack, making the Fallen he summoned to become quite overpowered." Iris explained.

_"That reminded me… The Fallen that attacked us and made us fall asleep at the Primal Ruins… Before I fell asleep, I saw the presence of another living creature… I couldn't see his face because he is too high, but I knew that he is a very big Pokemon with white body except his blue belly and the limbs of his body that is as dark as the night sky. He is wielding a strange rod in his wing-like hand."_ Fenrir mumbled.

"That… fit him." Iris said.

"So… He was the one who attacked us at the Primal Ruins? That's why we woke up at the court later…" Rucas said.

"…This is pretty late now. Let's call it a night." Iris spoke.

"Agreed. Good night, Sage of Existence, Master of Mercy." Rucas spoke.

"You too, Hero of Justice." Fenrir and Iris replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

At the Palace of Symmetria, the prince's bedroom…

The prince is still awake. He is sitting at his desk, reading an old music sheet…

_"…After a long time I wasted on the useless things, I finally discovered this thing. It will become the important tool for me to purge this ugly world from its rotten existence. Tomorrow I shall do it. Only the perfect being like me, __**Hawkins Gale-Norval the Lugia**__, that could do it…"_

* * *

**The next morning…**

After having a breakfast, the Hero of Legend separated into two groups. Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Tyrus, Kamui, Sharon and Garland waited at the Sky Lake while Iris and Fenrir went to the Palace of Symmetria to bring the Hero of Wind out.

"Rucas, please convey what I told you last night to everyone else. They should know it so they may be able to soften the grudge against the Hero of Wind…" Iris spoke to Rucas before she departed with Fenrir.

Iris and Fenrir, who used her illusion ability to transform into a Florge, departed from the Sky Lake and went to Purgust Field. During their walk, Iris spoke up.

"…Fenrir, I want to talk to you about my friend, the Hero of Darkness, do you mind?"

_"Of course not. But as I said, I didn't know anyone by that name."_ Fenrir mumbled.

"…Ravenoir the Zoroark… His surname is Illunight, like you, Fenrir. Are you sure that you didn't know him?" Iris asked again.

_"Yes."_ Fenrir confirmed her answer.

"…That Ravenoir guy… He has one younger brother… His younger brother is also the Hero of Legend… His name is Baron the Haxorus…" Iris spoke.

_"Hm?!"_ Fenrir looked at Iris.

"Did you remember something?" Iris asked.

_"…Some long time ago… Six or seven years ago, I couldn't remember… There was a Zorua… He was my cousin… He has a younger brother who is an Axew…" _Fenrir spoke.

"What?! Then what are their name?" Iris asked.

_"…That Zorua's name is __**Noirus Illunight the Zoroark**__ while that Axew's name is __**Blumiere Drawyvern the Axew.**__ Noirus is a very crafty and naughty Zorua while Blumiere is a moody and serious Axew…"_ Fenrir spoke.

"I see…Then… Where are they now?" Iris asked.

_"…As I said… Six or seven years ago… They disappeared from the Lunar Village without any trace…"_ Fenrir answered.

"What?!" Iris said.

_"… Their father is the brother to my father. But one day… Noirus, Blumiere and their mother went to visit the Newmoon Temple. During their travel back, a feral Garchomp appeared from nowhere and attacked them… After that incident, their mother passed away while trying to protect her son, but both of her sons survived miraculously…"_ Fenrir explained.

"Oh… my…." Iris mumbled.

_"…Their father passed away shortly after knowing the news of his dead wife… Leaving Noirus and Blumiere parentless… After that day, Noirus and Blumiere lived with my family… But one day, they disappeared. I knew from the note that Noirus left that he followed Blumiere to vengeance their parents… I quickly followed them, but I was too late… All I seen is the blood… But I couldn't found the corpse of Noirus, Blumiere or that feral Garchomp…" _Fenrir finished explaining.

"…I… see….it…" Iris spoke.

_"See what?"_ Fenrir asked.

"…Ravenoir and Baron… They told me that they had travelled from the future since when they was a Zorua and an Axew… From one century after that time…" Iris said.

_"What?! Then…"_ Fenrir said.

"…They grew up to become a strong fighter… But they still held a grudge against the Garchomp that killed their mother. During the end of our adventure… They found out that the Garchomp that killed their mother is none other than Tersoul the Garchomp, the formal Hero of Earth and Garland's father who got driven mad by the power-hungry creature…" Iris said.

_"WHAT?!"_ Fenrir spoke.

"…After we defeated the power-hungry creature, Tersoul, who had received the dark power, had to die due to the dark power inside his soul… Not only him… Baron and Ravenoir, who came from the future, had to disappear too…" Iris spoke.

_"I…See… So… That was their destiny… Iris… Thank you for telling me about that… I felt relieved after knowing that their life didn't end in vain…"_ Fenrir spoke.

"…You know what, Fenrir? During our adventure, I fell in love with Ravenoir, or your Noirus…" Iris said.

_ "Hm?! You did?!"_ Fenrir asked.

"Yes. We both loved each other very much, but our love couldn't go on…" Iris said.

_"…"_ Fenrir said nothing.

"Ah… Here we are, the Palace of Symmetria…" Iris spoke.

Iris and Fenrir stopped walking in front of a grand palace of Symmetria. For Fenrir, this is the biggest building that she had ever seen.

"Fenrir, let's go." Iris spoke.

Iris walked up to the guards. Once they realized that the one who visited them is the Archsage, they immediately let Iris and Fenrir into the palace.

_"Where should we go next?" _Fenrir asked.

"Let's go to his room. He usually stayed in that room for several hours…"

Iris and Fenrir walked up along the long hall of the palace. During the way, several nobles greeted Iris, and Iris greeted them back without any arrogant acting.

_"Iris… You seemed… different than the normal noble…" _Fenrir mumbled.

"I may be the Archsage, but I always remind myself as just a normal Pokemon." Iris answered.

Iris and Fenrir continued walking to the highest floor of the Palace of Symmetria, but just before they reached their destination, two unwelcomed guests appeared.

"Oh! Look who is this! The Archsage!" Lady Garvoir's arrogant voice caught the attention of Iris and Fenrir. In front of them are Lady Garvoir and Sir Glade.

"…Good day, Divine Saint and Champion." Iris greeted back. She sent the signal to Fenrir not to show her wrath out.

"We were trying to find you, Archsage." Sir Glade said.

"And what is the reason?" Iris asked.

"Teehee! Yesterday we went to the Desert Prison to see the corpse of the monsters… Oops! The traitors… But the guards told me that you took them away! What is the meaning of this?" Lady Garvoir asked.

"Your highness's order." Iris crossed her arms.

"And where are those traitors now?" Sir Glade asked.

"…Your highness said that he wanted me to keep this the secret from other Pokemon." Iris answered.

"What was that?! Why did your highness do this without telling us?!" Sir Glade asked.

"…It is like when he went to the Brawl Arena and went to the trial without telling me." Iris answered.

"Hm! Sharp tounge as ever!" Lady Garvoir said.

"And I came here to receive the next order of what to do with them." Iris said.

"Sadly, your highness went to the Purgust Hall since the dawn…" Lady Garvoir said.

"And why?" Iris asked.

"I don't know. But I know that he took several ancient scrolls with him. Maybe he went there to practice again." Sir Glade said

"…" Iris crossed her arms.

"Since your highness is busy, I will give the punishment to those traitors instead." Sir Glade said.

"No. I will take only the order from your highness. You said that he went to the Purgust Hall, right. Then I will go now." Iris spoke and turned back. Fenrir quickly followed her.

"Wait!" Lady Garvoir and Sir Glade called Iris, but Iris and Fenrir quickly left the Palace of Symmetria.

_ "Iris, what should we do next? Should we go to that Purgust Hall now?"_ Fenrir asked.

"No. Let's pick Rucas and others first before we go to the Purgust Hall." Iris answered.

_"Why?"_ Fenrir asked.

"…I had a bad feeling about something…" Iris answered.

* * *

Iris and Fenrir went back to the Sky Lake and explained everything to Rucas and others. Then Iris used her magic to conceal them and took them to the Purgust Hall. Luckily, there are no Pokemon around here.

"Why there is no guard around here?" Zira asked.

"For them, this place is just the abandoned ruins, and every time he went into this place, he will tell the guards to stay away from this place because he wanted silence." Iris explained.

"Then, let's go and meet him." Rucas spoke, and everyone entered the 8th dungeon, Purgust Hall.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We finally reach the 8**__**th**__** dungeon. In this chapter, wer learned some more about Fenrir and Iris's past. We also learned more about the Hero of Wind's back story.**_

_** The next chapter is the chapter of 8**__**th**__** dungeon, and it will be the last dungeon of Fenrir's Tale.**_


	59. Chapter 58: Purgust Hall

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 58: Purgust Hall**

**Dungeon VIII: Purgust Hall**

Purgust Hall is the old place that is used for the musical show. But after the rumor of the ghost in this place was spreaded out, this place was abandoned. Now it is used for the storage for the instruments.

"Hero of the Wind liked to come here to practice his music skill." Iris said.

"So, he excelled in the art of music?" Rucas asked.

"Right. Sometime, he even disguisted himself as a wandered bard in order to travel to the town around Symmetria unnoticed, so he earned the nickname of 'The White Bard'." Iris explained.

"The White Bard… Actually… During my last adventure, I met a Lugia at STP. He dressed as a bard, playing a very soothing song from his harp." Rucas said.

"That is him. You had met him before." Iris said.

"…That Lugia… His eyes are very gentle… He looked like a good guy for me… I couldn't believe how much he had changed…" Rucas mumbled.

"Yes…" Iris said.

* * *

Although this place was the musical hall, it was abandoned for a long time so it become the dungeon-like place. During their adventure deep into the dungeon, they encountered a lot of Fallen. Iris guessed that it was The White Bard's doing, but she didn't know the reason why did he had to summon the Fallen.

This dungeon is wind-themed, meant that the dungeon in this dungeon is wind-based such as a windvane that Leonel has to use the Air Slash to make the windvane to flip, opening the way to the next room but sometime may close the door that led to another room too. Moreover, this dungeon has many unreachable places, so Garland has to use his Double Clawshot (Rucas gave it back to him at the oasis.) to cross the large gap and opened the bridge for everyone else.

"Iris, could I ask you a question?" Rucas spoke up while everyone is trying to solve a puzzle.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Cobalion said that the Purgust Sky Isle is the old Sky Kingdom from the past, and the Palace of Symmetria is the Palace of Sky. Both places came from faraway region. That meant that the formal Heroine of Wind, Winsol the Lugia, was the princess of this place?" Rucas asked.

"The answer is no, Rucas. First, the Palace of Sky of the old Sky Kingdom is not the Palace of Symmetria now, but is the place we are in, the Purgust Hall." Iris said.

_"Really?" _Fenrir joined the conversation.

"The old Sky Kingdom had a custom about the king of it. The king must be in the line of the one who bore the blood of the Hero of Wind from the past. However, this custom broke when the Sky Kingdom almost fell into the ruins. The king at that time was the Lugia named Falcon. He is Winsol the Lugia and The White Bard's ancestor. He was the only descendant who bore the blood of the Hero of Wind at that time. But he disappeared for no reason…" Iris explained.

"What? That's strange…" Rucas said.

"Because the family of the Hero of Wind is no more, the new royal family appeared and continued ruling the Sky Kingdom. However, no Pokemon could become the king of the Sky Kingdom for more than ten years because the ghosts had appeared from nowhere and haunted them…" Iris said.

"G…Ghost?!" Rucas spoke.

"Finally, after the Sky Kingdom was merged into the land of Symmetria, the king at that time decided to build the new palace. The new palace is the Palace of Symmetria, and the old palace became the Purgust Hall. However, the ghost continued to haunt this place. No one knew the identity of the ghost. Some Pokemon believed that the ghost is the soul of the lost king of the Sky Kingdom, Falcon the Lugia…" Iris said.

_"…That's…interesting…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"With this, it made some Pokemon to believe that the family of the Hero of Wind is still existed, so they started finding the right one, and they finally found him. He is the White Bard. After finding him, the old king of Symmetria decided to retire and made the White Bard to become the new ruler of Symmetria. That's all." Iris said.

_"But… what happened to Winsol the Lugia, the White Bard's mother? If they tried to find the one who bore the blood of legend, then I think that she is suited for this more than her son…" _Fenrir said.

"Because… She couldn't…" Iris's voice became sadden.

"Hm?"

"Winsol the Lugia… The poor creature… She had lost her dear husband, who meant everything to her. She then lost her will of living. After she gave birth to the Pokemon Egg… She came to visit me and gave the Pokemon Egg of the White Bard to me, told me to take care of him in the place of her before she disappeared. I didn't know what happened to her until several days later… She died." Iris explained with a sad voice.

"That's… so sad…" Rucas mumbled.

"So, I raised the White Bard as if he is my own son. When the Pokemon from the Palace of Symmetria found us, the White Bard was took there and they made him to become the new ruler, and I became the Archsage of the Order General along with Garvoir and Glade, who were the knight that served the old king before the White Bard." Iris said.

"Then, you are the mother figure of him?!" Rucas said.

"Yes… As the Heroine of Life, I always teach him to value the meaning of life. However, I was too strict with him, causing him to become upset. I never thought that it will lead him to the path of destruction like this…" Iris said. A clear water started to flow out of her eyes.

"Iris…" Rucas said.

_ "…Listen, Iris. Don't worry about this. You couldn't erase your past, but you could write your future."_ Fenrir said.

"Fenrir?" Iris looked at Fenrir.

"Yes! At first, I wasn't able to control my power. I even massacred several innocent Pokemon during my rampage, but now, it changed!" Rucas said.

"Rucas…" Iris looked at Rucas.

_ "Iris. I am sure that if Noirus is still alive, he will say the same thing I did. Although I couldn't meet him or brought him back, I chose to live without any regret."_ Fenrir said.

"Let us help you, Iris." Rucas said.

Iris shed her tear. "…I appreciate your word, but I am sorry to say that you will not be able to do it."

"What?" Rucas and Fenrir said.

"The Souleater Rod that the White Bard is holding has the arcane power protecting its user. So only the one who shared the strong bond with the wielder that could free them…" Iris said.

"What?! Then you will… fight him alone?!" Rucas said.

"I didn't say that. The White Bard… Other than me… He still has one more bond… It connected him to the only one who shared the same blood with him…" Iris said.

"What does it mean?" Rucas asked, but was interrupted by Zira.

"Senpai! Come here! We found something!"

"Okay!" Rucas and Fenrir followed Zira. Iris looked at Zira and Rucas before she followed them. However, she is still thinking about something…

_ 'Rucas… Zira… Senpai?'_

* * *

"What did you find?" Rucas asked.

Kamui handed over a tool that he had just retrieved from the chest after solving the puzzle. It looked like a clear mirror with a grappling.

"Oh! This is the Revealing Len. It will reveal us the secret that was hidden by a strong magic." Iris explained.

"Like what?_" _Tyrus asked.

"Tyrus, three steps left from you is a big hole. If you fell from it…" Iris said.

"What?" Tyrus looked at the floor left of him, but it seemed like an ordinary floor for him.

"See this."

Iris picked a small stone from the floor and threw it at that floor. Unbelievably, the stone fell into the floor!

"See?" Iris said.

"Oh… It seemed like the curse of this place is very dangerous…" Sharon said.

"And we must proceed with more caution from now on. Now let's…" Iris said, but her voice is interrupted by another sound that came from the depth of the dungeon.

It sounded like a play from a grand and epic instrument. The melody of the song seemed like a prelude of something…

"Isn't that… the sound of the pipe organ?" Nyxier said.

"What is pipe organ?" Tyrus asked.

"WHAT?! You don't know it! It is a keyboard instrument that is very big and its sounded is very epic! You can find it in the church or some music hall." Nyxier explained.

"You are right. There is a pipe organ in the deepest room of the Purgust Hall. It is so big that every time someone plays it, everyone in the land of Symmetria will hear its sound." Iris explained.

Everyone thought back. They had heard the sound like this before, but they haven't heard it for a very long time, at least before the adventure started.

"The White Bard is skilled at playing the pipe organ too. He seldom comes and plays it, but recently after he obtained the Souleater Rod, he didn't come here anymore. I wonder what made him decide to come and play it…" Iris said.

"But that will make it easier for us to track him. Let's go." Rucas said.

While everyone is continuing their adventure, Iris is still concern about the thing that happened.

'…Playing the pipe organ that everyone in the land of Symmetria could hear… Getting several ancient scrolls with him… And he is under the control of the Souleater Rod… Wait… Don't tell me that he thinks of using it?!' Iris thought.

* * *

After a long adventure, everyone reached the deepest room of Purgust Hall, which is perhaps the biggest one. On the other side of the room stood a huge pipe organ. However, there was no one in this room, and the pipe organ is playing by itself!

"AHH! Ghost!" Zira screamed.

"…" Iris gazed at the pipe organ quietly.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Rucas asked.

"…He is here." Iris said and gazed at the pipe organ.

"What?! But we saw no one…" Joshua said.

"He used his magic to conceal him from our eyes, but not from this."

Iris picked the Revealing Len and made everyone look through it. As she said, there is a Pokemon sitting there, playing the pipe organ!

_ "…Of the entire filthy creature in this dirty world, I never thought that the one who will stab my back is you, Sage of Existence." _The Pokemon who is playing the pipe organ said without looking at everyone.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: This is the 8**__**th**__** dungeon, Purgust Hall. We learned a bit more about Iris and the White Bard's past. Now we have met him, will Rucas, Fenrir, Iris and everyone else be able to free him?**_


	60. Chapter 59: The White Bard

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 59: The White Bard**

He is a very big Pokemon with white body except his blue belly and the limbs of his body that is as dark as the night sky. His face is dragon-like. He has two blue eye borders. His eyes are as cold as ice. He has two wing-like hands.

"There you are, The White Bard, Hawkins Gale-norval the Lugia." Iris said.

"…Stop your putrid mouth. I do not allow the filthy creature like you to say the name of the perfect being like me." Hawkins said without looking at everyone.

_ "Here you are, Prince Hawkins… No, Hawkins. Now we had come back and will purge your dirty soul…"_ Fenrir said.

"Hm! Such an insolent, wretched beast like you? You should accept your destiny and died as I desire!" Hawkins spoke.

"Um… Iris, is he really The White Bard? His music skill and his appearance said so, but he is very foul-mouthed." Rucas said.

"The Souleater Rod influenced him…" Iris answered and turned his attention back to Hawkins.

"Hawkins, stop this nonsense thing at once. You had cause so much pain to the innocent Pokemon!"

"…Those filthy creatures caused the pain to this beautiful universe first. I will not allow them to do the feral work like this anymore, and the only one who could do it must be the perfect being like me." Hawkins said.

"What made you think that you are perfect?" Tyrus asked.

"The creature without brain like you will never understand." Hawkins answered.

"…You will never become perfect." Garland spoke up.

"What?" Hawkins mumbled.

"You are not the perfect being. You are only the bane of everyone's existence!" Garland said.

"What?! Hm! Whatever! Once I had started playing this, the filthy creatures like you won't become the obstacle for me anymore." Hawkins said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

**The White Bard**

**Hawkins the Lugia**

Hawkins said nothing more and turned his attention back to the pipe organ. He started playing it again. However, this time, the melody changed from the epic song into the soft symphony. It song made everyone felt sleepy for some strange reason…

"This song… No! Hawkins! You can't do it!" Iris said.

"Iris,what is this?! I felt…drained…" Rucas said.

"This is…the Melody of Darkness!" Iris said.

_"What?!" _Fenrir said.

"This song was composed by the lost king of Sky Kingdom, Falcon the Lugia. Anyone who heard this song for a long time will fall asleep with no awake!" Iris said.

"What?!" Everyone spoke.

"Only the one who is the descendant of Falcon the Lugia that could withstand this song…" Iris said.

_"Then, we have no change to stand against this?!"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"Curse your destiny as you want, garbages. Soon all of the filthy creatures in this land will be purge by my judgement!" Hawkins roared.

"Hawkins! No! Don't to it!" Iris said. However, Hawkins's Melody of Darkness continued draining everyone's power. They have no strength left even for standing.

However…

"BANG!"

A bullet got fired from a rifle and ran to the keyboard of the pipe organ, disrupting Hawkin's playing!

"What?!" Hawkins said and turned back before he realized that other than himself, there is another Pokemon who is still at the full power.

"Pathetic, Hawkins. Is this all that The White Bard could do?" Garland spoke with a sarcastic voice.

"How could such a lowly creature like you able to withstand the Melody of Darkness?!" Hawkins said.

"Now what will you do next?" Garland crossed his arms.

"…It seemed like I will have to get rid of the dirty soul like you first before I continued purging the world…" Hawkins said and stood up.

"Garland! No! You couldn't fight him alone!" Rucas said.

_ "His magic is too strong for you!"_ Fenrir said.

"Rucas… Fenrir… Don't worry… Garland… He is the only one that could do it…" Iris mumbled.

Hawkins stepped away from the pipe organ and stood opposite of Garland. He equipped with the Souleater Rod in his left wing and a Chakram, a wheel-blade weapon. His chakram is purple and glow like as if it was made from the rare gemstone.

"…Since you could withstand the darkness of music, I will bless you with the choice, which way of death do you want? By the darkness? Despair? Fallen? Magic? Or my Amethyst Chakram?" Hawkins said.

"The answer is none of the above, because I have seen the death once. For now, I have no interest in seeking its secret. I will just continue living on this world." Garland answered.

"Hm! You asked for this! Then I will give you the most torment through your soul. With this, you will want nothing more than the death!" Hawkins spoke before he started charging the dark energy through his body.

"No! Garland! Step away!" Sharon said, but Garland didn't move. He didn't even equip his weapon. The only thing he did is just crossing his arms and staring at Hawkins with a blank face, a face that no one had ever seen Garland did before…

"Take this! The arcane art of the darkness! Die in the despair! SHADOW BLAST!" Hawkins spoke and released his attack, the Shadow Blast, at Garland! _(Author Note: Shadow Blast is the signature move of Shadow Lugia)_

However, just before the Shadow Blast hit Garland, it seemed like sometime was hitting the attack, making the attack missed Garland and hit the wall instead!

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"How could something like this happen?! That should be flawless!" Hawkins said.

"The reason is because you are not flawless." Garland said.

"What! A lowly creature like you have no right to complain me!" Hawkins roared and released another attack, the Aeroblast to Garland, but like before, the Aeroblast missed just before it hit Garland.

"You… Who are really you?!" Hawkin said.

"…Garland Quakersand the Garchomp, son of Tersoul the Garchomp, the Hero of Earth. I was once the Mad Demon, getting driven mad by the influence of the Souleater Rod, but now, I am just the Black Sniper…" Garland said.

"…The Black Sniper… So you are that one… However, knowing your identity won't change anything. This filthy world must be purged!" Hawkins roared.

"How?" Garland spoke and slowly walked up to Hawkins.

"Do not get close to me! You filthy creature!" Hawkins roared and attacked Garland with his Chakram, but all of his attacks missed Garland!

"H…How?" Hawkins mumbled. He slowly stepped back as Garland stepped ahead.

"You are worthless. Your mother shouldn't give the life to you." Garland spoke. His face is serious and creepy.

"What's wrong with Garland?! I have never seen him to be as serious as this…" Magnus said. (The rest of the group still have no power to even stand up.)

"Trust him. He is the only one that could do it." Iris said.

Garland slowly stepped ahead, and Hawkins slowly stepped back as Garland stepped ahead. For now, Garland looked very much like a grim reaper that is approaching Hawkins, who seemed like the nearly-dead Pokemon.

"W…What do you want from me?!" Hawkins's voice is shaking.

"…Get out of the body of Hawkins, you worthless creature. I allowed you to possess my body once, which led me into doing many bad things, and I will not allow you to do it to Hawkins's body!" Garland said.

"What are you talking about, you filthy creature with no brain. I am the real Hawkins Gale-norval the Lugia, son of Winsol the Lugia and the one who carried the blood of the Hero of Wind!" Hawkins roared.

"…It seemed like it will not end well…" Garland mumbled and picked his Garnet Rifle before he aimed it at Hawkins's face!

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"?!" Hawkins gazed at Garland. His face showed a fear toward Garland.

"Garland! Don't do it!" Sharon shouted.

"…" Iris gazed silencely at Garland.

"…" Garland said nothing and shot the bullet at Hawkins!

* * *

The bullet that was fired from the Garnet Rifle fell on the floor. Hawkins fell down on the floor. His face is pale and bloodless. However, there is no injury appeared on Hawkins's body.

Everyone couldn't believe in what that had just happened. Garland is The Black Sniper, the sniper whose never misses his target. A while before, Garland's aim at Hawkins is at a close range, and Hawkins didn't move, so even a small child could say that it would be impossible to miss this target, but Garland missed it! He didn't do it on purpose.

"…Y…You damn creature! Do not have a mercy on my soul! I will not accept this!" Hawkins spoke after he regained his consciousness.

"…I can't." Garland's answer shocked everyone in the room.

"What?!" Hawkins mumbled.

"I couldn't attack you as you couldn't attack me." Garland said.

"B…But why?!" Hawkins's voice is still shaking.

"…Because the bond that bound our blood together didn't allow the one who shared the same blood to hurt each other unless the bond is completely destroyed by the strong hate from both sides." Garland said.

"The bond… that bound our blood?!" Hawkins spoke before he realized something.

"Arrr…ARRRR ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Hawkins started to scream in a loud voice.

"Hawkins?! What happened?!" Iris asked.

"My body! It is very hot! I am melting!" Hawkins roared.

"No!"

Iris had started to regain her strength. She quickly ran up to Hawkins and held his body.

"Hawkins! Be strong! Your heart and soul are fighting the evil that had taken control of your body! Please!" Iris said.

"ARRRRR ARGGGGG! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Hawkins roared. His sound is like the sound of the painful living creature that got tossed into the boiled creature.

"Hawkins!" Iris spoke.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Souleater Rod dropped from Hawkins's held. Hawkins roared for the last time before he collapsed on the floor!

"Hawkins!" Iris spoke and hugged Hawkins's unconscious body.

Garland looked at the Souleater Rod. "This curse thing… It hurted not only me but also Hawkins too… I will destroy it!"

Garland shot the Souleater Rod with his Garnet Rifle, making it shattered into the dust.

"Iris! Garland!"

Everyone else had regained their strength. They quickly ran up to Iris, Garland and unconscious Hawkins

"Iris…" Garland spoke.

"…Don't worry… He had just lost his consciousness. He will wake up soon… And be back to his old self." Iris said. Her eyes are teary.

"Is this… over yet?" Zira asked.

"Yeah, I think." Garland answered.

"But Garland, what did you mean about the bond that bound the blood?" Rucas asked.

Iris stood up. "… During the adventure of 13 Hero of Legend of the past, there were two more of us who was engaged just before our adventure started, and they gave birth to two Pokemon Egg during our adventure. They are the Hero of Earth, Tersoul the Garchomp and Heroine of Wind, Winsol the Lugia."

"W…What?! Then?!" Nyxier looked at Garland and Hawkins.

"Yes. The Pokemon Egg of the elder was sent to be in the care of Iris, which is now Hawkins, and the Pokemon Egg of the younger was sent to be in the care of Cobalion, which is now me, Garland. Long story short, Hawkins is actually my elder brother." Garland said.

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTT?!" Everyone said.

"I confirmed this. Winsol the Lugia told me that other than Hawkins, she has another child, but that she wanted that child to be raised by Cobalion to become the great warrior like his father, like Hawkins whom she wanted to become the great sage." Iris said.

"…" Everyone became speechless. Garland, the Black Sniper, and Hawkins, the White Bard, turned into being siblings! This is a bit too much for them to know.

"I guess that he will wake up with no evil left in his soul, but I am sure that he will retain one of his bad habit like me." Garland crossed his arms.

"And now, what should we do next?" Ellisk asked.

"Well…Let's see…" Iris spoke before something unexpected happened!

_"Bonjour! Archsage! Or should I call you traitors?_"

"Oh… Blasphemy…" Leonel cursed.

Lady Garvoir and Sir Glade entered the room. Behind them is the countless knights of Symmetria!

"As I thought, the Archsage, you are up to no good like I thought." Sir Glade spoke.

The knights of Symmetria entered the room and surrounded Rucas, Fenrir, Iris and their friends.

"And see this? They hurt your majesty! This is the proof that they are dangerous!" Lady Garvoir spoke with a sarcastic voice.

"Hey! They are not the traitors!" Rucas spoke.

"Shut up! You heartless monster!" Sir Glade spoke.

"… I knew that the Fairy Massacre is not forgivable. The crime I was being too much…" Rucas said.

"And you killed our mother, Maria the Gardevoir, too!" Sir Glade spoke.

"W…..What?! You are Maria's children?! How could it be?!" Rucas said.

"Hm! The first time you showed your heartless beast form out, our mother was so scare of you and left the village! Several months later, after she heard that you finally calm down, she decided to return, only to be the last trip of her life!" Sir Glade said.

"H…How? I…Impossible…" Rucas's eyes are widening. He held his paws at his head.

_"Rucas! Don't listen to them!"_ Fenrir said.

"Knights of Symmetria! Seize them!" Lady Garvoir commanded.

The knights of Symmetria turned their weapon against Rucas and everyone. They have no way to escape!

"Maybe we could use the Guiding Melody…" Joshua suggested.

"The evil of the Melody of Darkness is still lingered, making the Guiding Melody to become useless…" Iris said.

"S…Senpai…" Zira spoke.

"…" Rucas tried to think of the plan, but none of them are usable. They couldn't win against as much Pokemon like this. The Guiding Melody couldn't be used. It meant that they will get captured again?!

But just a bit before all the hope is lost…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: End of the 8**__**th**__** dungeon. We met Hawkins and win the battle against him.**_

_** Garland is the younger brother of Hawkins! This is pretty secret. And that meant that the main antagonist of Rucas's Tale, Garland the Garchomp, and the main antagonist of Fenrir's Tale, Hawkins the Lugia are sibling! Although we had defeated the main antagonist of Fenrir's Tale already, we still hadn't defeat the 'final boss' of Fenrir's Tale. Who are they? Just a few more chapters to go…**_


	61. Chapter 60: The Meaning of Life

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 60: The Meaning of Life**

_ It happened during our adventure. We went to the darknest place that everyone could imagine… Now all 13 Hero of Legend are with me…_

_For some reason, this dungeon made me think of the darkness that lurked beneath everyone's heart. Sometime the light could have the darkest darkness that concealed within itself…_

"… _Iris…"_

_I felt the presence of someone behind me. His voice is very creepy and made me shocked._

"_What?!" I turned back and found that he is Ravenoir the Zoroark, the Hero of Darkness._

"_Don't play like that again! I was so scared!" I said._

"… _I never know that you are afraid of a thing like this…" Ravenoir said with a crafty voice._

"_Whatever!" Iris said_

_Although he always trick me like that, he is very kind and his presence…warmed my frozen heart…_

* * *

_Finally, after several hours of a journey in this scary place, we reached the last room of this place, or in the other hand, the boss room._

"…_I have a bad feeling about it…" The Eevee spoke up._

"_Everyone, prepare your weapon." The Lucario said, but then… we heard a laugh from nowhere._

"_Don't try to do something stupid like that!" Someone said from nowhere._

"_That voice!" I could remember it. It belonged to one of the minions of the evil lord that we are fighting with._

"_I thought that the Heroes/Heroines of Legend will be smarter than this…" Another Pokemon said from nowhere, and then, two Pokemon appeared in front of us. One of them is a Delphox and the other one is a Samurott. They are the evil Pokemon who had received the evil power from their 'master'._

"_You!" Everyone said._

"_Hi! We meet again!" The Delphox said_

"_What are you doing here?!" One of us said_

"_The reason? None of your business!" Samurott said._

"_Actually, another one of us wanted to come with us, but he is too busy… I think that he must be delighted because his precious creature is standing upon us!" Delphox said_

"_Tersoul isn't anyone's creature!" Anna the Goodra roared, because the 'another one' that the Delphox mentioned is the one that made Tersoul to become feral._

"_Shut up! The one we are talking about isn't that Garchomp, but her." Samurott said and pointed his paw at me._

"_Iris?!" Everyone said._

"_She was a creature that was created by the project twenty years ago." Delphox said._

"_But now, I am not standing on his side anymore!" I roared. Yes, I won't go back._

"_Hm… Look like that you still didn't know that…" Samurott said._

_ "Know what?!" I felt bad about this…_

"_The true reason why he created you… Actually, he created you because he wanted you to be the one who bore the power of death!" Delphox spoke._

"_What?!" I felt like a sharp lance is piercing through my heart._

"_He will make you to be the vessel for this power, but you had escaped from his city. And now, we finally found you!" Samurott spoke._

"_Come back with us!" Delphox said._

"_Never!" I tried to say, but I felt powerless. Does my existence just for this?!_

"_Really? You will have a power over the cycle of life and death! You may kill anyone as you wish! You may kill us too!" Delphox said_

_I became silent. The only reason that I could exist is just to be the empty vessel of death. Does my life has other meaning? Should I just end my life? Or should I continue struggling? _

"_Come back with us, Iris." Samurott said._

"_I… I… I exist!" I roared. I finally made up my mind, and none will be able to change it._

"_What?!" Delphox and Samurott said._

"_I am the creature who has the existence! I am not just a heartless vessel! I will not do anything like that!" I roared. That's right. My life may not have the true meaning, but as long as I have my friends beside me, I will never question my existence anymore…_

_Because he was by my side…_

_Because of that…_

_I am still alive until today…_

_I will never forget it again…_

_My existence… I truly exist…_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: End of 8**__**th**__** Iris's Tale. Poor Iris… She had such a cruel past. And this chapter explained why her nickname is the Sage of Existence.**_


	62. Chapter 61: The Colorless Garden

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 61: The Colorless Garden**

No one could explain the reason…

Just a bit before the knights of Symmetria attacked the Hero of Legend, a light portal appeared and sucked Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Iris and the unconscious Hawkins into it before closing itself.

Rucas and everyone landed on a very strange place. This place is the empty room. There is nothing. Everywhere around themselves is blank white. And this room has no wall or ceiling.

"W…Where are we?" Kamui asked.

"What was that light portal? Why did it open just at that time? And why only just all of us that got dragged into this place?" Joshua mumbled.

"What should we do next? What way should we head to?" Leonel asked.

"Going at any way seemed like the same thing." Ellisk said.

_ "We shouldn't divided ourself into several groups. I think that we should stay in one large group."_ Fenrir said.

"And where should we go?" Zira asked.

"Wait…" Rucas spoke and closed his eyes. He could hear something from far away…

_"Rucas… Rucas…" _

"Who is that?!" Rucas shouted into the emptiness, but no one responds to him.

"Rucas? What are you talking about? There is no other Pokemon than us." Tyrus said.

"But I heard a voice of someone calling my name. This voice… is familiar, but I couldn't recognize the owner of this voice…" Rucas said.

"Rucas? You heard it too?" Joshua spoke up.

"Hm? Joshua? You too?" Everyone looked at Joshua.

"Strange… Because that voice… It was Yggdrasil's voice…" Joshua spoke.

"What did she say?" Nyxier asked.

"She called my name." Joshua spoke.

"…Could it be that Yggdrasil is around here?" Sharon spoke up.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"If that's true, then the light portal… Yggdrasil opened it for us?" Iris said.

"Joshua, Yggdrasil has a feminine voice, right? But the voice I heard is the masculine voice… And that voice is very low…" Rucas said.

"Whatever then, Joshua, Rucas, could you tell what direction did those voices come from?" Magnus asked.

Joshua and Rucas pointed their paw at the same direction, which is the west of what they are now.

_ "Then, let's go and find it out."_ Fenrir spoke.

"But what about him?"

Ellisk looked at Hawkins, who is still unconscious.

"I know that he is not evil, but I couldn't bring myself to help someone like him after seeing him torture everyone with no mercy…" Leonel spoke.

"Me too…" Ellisk and Magnus spoke.

"Then, I will."

Garland spoke up and walked up to Hawkins before he started helping Hawkins to stand up, however, Hawkins is too heavy for him.

"Let's help too." Iris and Sharon spoke and helped Garland in helping Hawkins to stand up.

"We couldn't carry him, so let's drag him with us." Iris said.

"Whatever…" Tyrus mumbled.

* * *

With Rucas and Joshua's lead, 13 Pokemon walked up slowly across the empty place. Three of them are dragging the 14th Pokemon with them too.

"Hey! Hawkins! You are too heavy! After you woke up, I will make sure that you will get a good diet." Garland mumbled while dragging Hawkins's body.

"Garland, you seemed like you are in a good mood." Iris commented.

"How could I not? This chubby Lugia is the only living creature who shared the same blood with me. And I finally am able to meet him." Garland said.

"Umm…"

A voice turned the attention of the Black Sniper of another Pokemon, who is the Purity Cleric.

"Hm? Aren't you the sister of Little Puppy Rucas? What do you want?" Garland asked.

"Um… Is it true that… the one who shared the same blood will not be able to attack each other?" Zira asked.

"Of course. Such as I am Hawkins's younger brother, so I couldn't attack him. However, if Hawkins and I didn't share the same blood, but we made a vow to be the brother of each other, we still able to attack each other because we didn't truly share the same blood. Ask Iris if you don't believe me." Garland answered.

"…I…see…" Zira spoke before she left Garland to join the others. Her face seemed sad, like if she is thinking about something…

"…" Garland crossed his arms. Zira's encounter reminded him of the last time he fought Rucas. During the fight, Rucas accidently attacked Zira with his Aura Sphere. That Aura Sphere… It hit Zira… But since Zira is Rucas's younger sister, it shouldn't end like this…

"…Don't tell me that…" Garland mumbled and looked at Zira. He knew what Zira is thinking…

* * *

"Rucas, after we got out of this place, what should we do next?" Kamui asked.

"…If I were you, I would get out of this place first." Tyrus spoke before Rucas could answer.

"But we had walked for half an hour now! We did nothing more than that! So I think that we should talk about this, you know, we might not have a time to talk like this again." Kamui spoke.

"Hm… Since Hawkins is with us now, the next thing that we must do is finding the last Hero of Legend, which is the dragon." Rucas spoke.

"Speak of dragon type Pokemon, I didn't see one very often." Ellisk spoke.

"Because most dragon type Pokemon lived in their own kingdom called 'Kingdom of the Dragonking', right? Tyrus." Kamui spoke.

"…Right. I came from that place too." Tyrus answered without looking at anyone.

"B…But I didn't live at that place… Garland too…" Sharon spoke.

"You two are the exception, Sharon, Garland." Joshua spoke.

"If I remember correctly, among the past 13 Hero of Legend, there were two Hero/ine of Dragon, it meant that there may be two Hero/ine of Dragon in this era too." Nyxier suggested.

_"You have a point, Nyxier. Iris, do you have any idea about this? Do you know where are those two Hero/ine of Dragon? I heard that the dragon type Pokemon has a very long lifespan, so they may still alive in this area too."_ Fenrir asked.

"…Among 13 Hero of Legend at the last era, there were only two of them that are still alive at now. One of them is me, Iris the Mewtwo, and the other is the Heroine of Dragon, Anna the Goodra." Iris spoke.

Upon hearing Iris's word, Tyrus's face suddenly turned from a cold face like usual into a shocking face. He quickly turned his face away so no one could notice this, but Nyxier and Iris managed to see it.

"Tyrus, what's wrong? Your face seemed not right." Nyxier asked.

"N…Nothing." Tyrus spoke without looking at anyone.

"How could you say something like that! You might catch a cold!" Nyxier spoke.

"…Forget it." Tyrus mumbled.

Rucas interrupted Nyxier by asking Iris another question. "Anna the Goodra, hm? So where is she now?"

"After our adventure ended, Anna was crowned as the 15th ruler of Kingdom of the Dragonking, being the Dragonqueen. She was very busy with her work because Kingdom of the Dragonking was almost destroyed during my adventure." Iris said.

_"Did she have any child?"_ Fenrir asked.

"Hm… I remembered that she had one or two children, but I couldn't remember. I didn't get to see her for several years now…" Iris spoke.

"So, She is the queen? I could imagine someone who is very sweet, gentle, kind heart like that…" Rucas spoke, but his word made Iris laughed.

"None of that fit Anna, Rucas. She was a fierce warrior who is stronger than some male Pokemon. Where did you get those personalities of Anna?" Iris spoke.

"Well… During my adventure several months ago, we met a female Goodra. She joined us during our journey." Rucas spoke.

"What is her name?" Iris asked.

"Her name is Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra." Rucas answered.

"!" Tyrus turned his attention back to Rucas. "What?! She is still alive?!"

"Yeah… I guess…" Rucas answered. He is shocked after seeing Tyrus's shocking reaction when he mentioned Anastasia.

"Where is she now?!" Tyrus asked again.

"Well… We lived in the Lunar Village together, but when we returned to Symmetria via the portal at the Newmoon Temple, she lost." Rucas answered.

"S…She is alive… Oh… My queen… If only…" Tyrus mumbled.

"Tyrus, what's wrong? You seemed…restless…" Nyxier spoke.

"…As I thought, Tyrus, you are hiding something from us, right?" Iris spoke, which her words made Tyrus shocked.

_"I knew that all the living creature on this world must have their secret, but it would be better for the world and you for letting us know it…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"…Just a bit more… Let me meet the pri…Anastasia first… I promise that I will never do the bad thing to her…" Tyrus spoke.

"Hm! You are the same as ever! But alright, I trust you, Tyrus." Nyxier spoke, and everyone agreed with him.

"…However, if you decide to do something bad to her, I will not hesitate to kill you in the name of justice." Rucas spoke, and Tyrus nodded in response.

_"…Justice again, Rucas. You are the same as ever… Since seven years ago…"_ Fenrir mumbled with a very low voice. Sadly, Iris heard what she said, but Iris pretended like she didn't hear him.

'Fenrir… You… And Rucas…' Iris thought.

* * *

After walking for several minutes, they found another light portal in front of them.

"Should we get into it?" Zira asked.

"…It may be the exit. Let's go." Rucas spoke.

Everyone walked into the light portal, which led them to another place. However, this place is neither the place that they had visited nor another empty space. It is a flower field.

"Flower…Field?" Ellisk mumbled.

This flower field is vast and very big. There are some trees among the flowers too. The flowers in the garden are all of the kinds of flower that could be found around the land of Symmetria. However, all flowers, even they were from the different climate area, they could grow up and bloom brightly here. And…

"… Black, White, Gray…" Tyrus mumbled.

This flower field has one thing that no one couldn't ignore; this flower field is colorless. Every leaf, flowers, stem or even the earth and sky are in the tone of black, white and gray.

"What is this place? The colorless flower field?" Kamui commented.

"But although it is pretty pale and dull, the flower smelled nice. It made me feel relaxed!" Nyxier spoke.

Without any objection, everyone decided to stop thinking about what to do next and enjoyed relaxing in this colorless place.

Magnus lay down in the middle of the field, enjoying a nice fragrant of many kinds of flower. Leonel sat down near Magnus. It seemed like he is praying for something. Ellisk ran around the field happily while flaring his frill out, which Kamui followed him happily too. Joshua did nothing but gazing at a lone flower. Tyrus sat down under the tree and looked at the distance before Nyxier came and lay down on his lap. Tyrus tried to tell her to go away, but Nyxier quickly fell asleep due to fatigue, so he gave up and continued to become the pillow for the Diamond-Dust Valkyrie. Garland puts Hawkins's body under a tree and sat down near him, which Sharon by his side. Rucas, Iris and Fenrir are talking to each other.

"What do you think about the situation?" Rucas asked.

_"What do you mean by that?"_ Fenrir asked.

"I don't know how much time had passed. But I am sure that after we disappeared from the Purgust Hall, Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir wouldn't sit still…" Rucas spoke.

"They will give a price on our head, and the soldiers of Symmetria along with the bounty hunters will try to hunt us down for sure." Iris spoke.

"I hope that nothing would happen at the Lunar Island…" Rucas said.

_"…Letting our comrade to stay at that place is the wisest idea because the villagers of the Lunar Village would not accept any command from the land of Symmetria, and since my sibling are with them, they will trust Cobalion and his friends."_ Fenrir spoke.

"If then, after we rested here, the next thing that we must do is go to the Lunar Island to rethink about our plan. We wasted our time with finding the descendant of the Hero of Legend, and we didn't get any more clue about the Fallen… Luckily, the Souleater Rod was destroyed already so no one will not become its victim again." Iris said

"…Iris, could you tell me more about Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir's past? They said that they were the children of a Gardevoir named Maria…" Rucas spoke.

_"… They are twins who was born sometime before the Fairy Massacre. They once told me that their mother used to live in a small village. One day, a villager who was just a normal Pokemon showed that he was a feral monster who will become berserked every Fullmoon night. Their mother was very afraid of that monster so she left the village a day after she learnt it. Several months had passed before she heard another news that the feral monster finally able to control himself, so she told her children that she will return to her hometown. Who will think that it would be the last journey for her. She was killed by the berserked monster again. After this, the monster escaped from the village, never appeared again for several years. This Fairy Massacre gave Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir so much pain and vengeance in their heart."_ Iris said.

"…" Rucas's face became pale.

"…Rucas, that was…" Iris tried to comfort him, but Rucas spoke up. "…You are right. That heartless monster who massacred a countless innocent fairies and this Hero of Justice are the same body, heart and soul. I still remember that tragedy clearly. It was the nightmare that always haunted me without the end."

"…And…What did you do after you…left?" Iris asked.

"…I couldn't remember it clearly, but I remembered that I went to another land that isn't around here. I met many new friends. We went into the adventure together. In the end, I said goodbye to my friends and came back here. My life after that is when I become the discipline at the Solar Village Dojo along with Kamui." Rucas said.

Iris, Rucas and Fenrir talked together for a while before Joshua walked up to them.

"Rucas, Fenrir, Iris, come with me."

Three Pokemon followed Joshua to the point where Joshua was standing. Beside him is a lone flower that he gazed for a long time. This flower is standing out because it is the only flower in this garden that is black.

"What's wrong, Joshua?" Iris asked.

"…Yggdrasil… She is…sleeping… in this garden!" Joshua spoke.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We met the mysterious dragon at the Colorless Garden. Is he truly the Demon Dragon? And what connection he had with Rucas? The next chapter will be the 'final battle' of Fenrir's Tale.**_


	63. Chapter 62: The Question of Mercy

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 2: Fenrir's Tale**

**Chapter 62: ****The Question of Mercy**

"What?! Are you sure?" Rucas asked.

"I am sure, Rucas. And…she wants all of us to visit her." Joshua spoke.

_ "Then, where is she?" _Fenrir asked.

Iris and Rucas called other descendant of the Hero of Legend and followed Joshua's lead. Joshua led them to another part of the garden. However, all trees and flowers around here are rotten and dried away!

"What happened to this place?!" Nyxier spoke.

"…The power of life here is stronger than the garden part that we had just left… But… It seemed like there is something…more than that… Like other power that absorbed all the power of life, making the living plants around here didn't survive." Iris said.

Finally, everyone stopped walking after they saw something not too far from them. It is the only tree around here that is still alive. This tree has no leaves, only the branches. The branches of this tree are in the shape of the deer's horn. At the stem of the tree appeared the mark X.

"That is! That is Yggdrasil!" Joshua spoke.

"So majesty…" Kamui commented.

Everyone approached Yggdrasil, but then, a black mist appeared between Yggdrasil and the descendants of the Hero of Legend!

"W…What?!" Magnus spoke.

_ "Go… Away…"_

A voice could be heard by everyone. It is a masculine voice that is very low.

"That voice… It is the same voice that I heard before!" Rucas spoke.

_ "Do not….come here… Yggdrasil…. Let her….sleep…"_

The same voice echoed from the black mist again. And then, the black mist slowly disappeared. In the middle of the black mist is a Pokemon! However, it is the Pokemon that no one could recognize. It seemed like the dragon type Pokemon, but he has no ordinary blood or flesh. The only things that he has is bones, skull and the rotten flesh!

"AHHH!" Nyxier screamed and hugged Tyrus without notice.

"I…Is this… Fallen?!" Joshua spoke.

"No. Fallen couldn't speak. And this guy is different…" Iris said.

"T…Then, this guy must be the Demon Dragon!" Magnus spoke, making everyone shocked. The Demon Dragon, the leader of the Fallen and the truly evil creature who caused the chaos around Symmetria is right here, in front of them?!

"…That could explain why the life power around here is drained away… This Demon Dragon…" Iris gazed at the dragon in front of them.

The Dragon gazed at everyone around him slowly before he started talking.

_"… Almost a millennium… I am surprised that you are still alive, Rucas."_ The dragon said in a very low-toned voice.

"A…A…A millennium?! What are you talking about?! And how could you know my name?!" Rucas's voice was shaking after he heard what the dragon in front of him said.

_"…Almost a millennium had past… I waited… Waited… And wait for the day to come… Rucas… Don't you remember?" _The Dragon spoke again.

* * *

"I… I… I don't know you…" Rucas spoke and held his head with his paws. Actually, the dragon's words made him felt like there was something in the past that involved both the dragon and him, but he couldn't remember it.

_"…I see… As the 'pawn' of his legend, he must purge all the thing he did, but there was the only thing that he couldn't…It is…"_ The Dragon spoke again, but was interrupted when Rucas suddenly let out a loud roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! MY HEAD!" Rucas roared out. It seemed like he is suffering from something!

"Rucas!" Everyone gathered around Rucas, trying to comfort him.

_"You!"_ Fenrir gazed at the dragon. Her eyes showed a great detest toward the dragon.

_"What have you done to Rucas?! Answer me!" _Fenrir roared.

_ "I didn't do anything… He suffered from the memory that he had lost…" _The dragon answered.

_ "Liar! I don't believe you! You said about the millennium that you didn't meet Rucas, but how could Rucas lived as long as the millennium?!"_ Fenrir roared.

_"W…What?! B…But" _The dragon's voice showed that he is confused.

_"I will not allow it… Once upon a time, Rucas saved my life, and from that day on, I swore to myself that I will protect him to the last breath of my life!"_ Fenrir roared. She summoned her Jasper Scythe and looked at the dragon, ready for the battle.

_(Author's note: This is the final battle of Fenrir's Tale)_

**Mysterious Dragon**

**XXXXXXX the XXXXXX**

Upon seeing the ferocious sight of the Master of Mercy, the dragon roared out, ready for the battle.

_"You all! Protect Rucas! I will handle this!_" Fenrir commanded her friends. When her friends tried to protest, Fenrir scolded them and gazed at them with her bloody eyes before got back to the battle.

Fenrir first tried to attack the dragon with the Night Daze because she guessed that this rotten dragon must be the dragon and ghost type Pokemon too, but her attack didn't do much damage to him! She decided to attack him with her Jasper Scythe, but it couldn't harm the dragon! The dragon countered her with the Glaciate, which hampered her movement!

_"Damn it!" _Fenrir mumbled. Some parts of her body are covered with the frost. She realized that she needed a strategy to deal with the dragon.

_ 'Let me see… He could use the move Glaciate… The ice type move… Then he is the dragon and ice type? Wait… There is only one Pokemon that could use the move Glaciate… And that Pokemon is also the only dragon and ice type Pokemon.' _Fenrir thought and gazed at the dragon. She started to know what kind of Pokemon she is fighting with. _'Come to think of it… His action and body shape seemed like that ice dragon… It meant that he once was a Kyurem before his blood dried up and his flesh rot away…'_

While Fenrir lost in thought, the dragon's voice called her conscious back.

_"You are the Master of Mercy, Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark, right? Your fighting is pretty good. However, I have no wish to fight you because I am not the enemy you seek."_

_"…I just do the thing that I think it was right. I will never regret in what my heart told me to do."_ Fenrir spoke.

_"It seemed like… You once went against the thing that your heart told you and it ended up in a bad result, right?"_ The dragon spoke again. This time, a painful memory within her heart began to show up…

* * *

_"…R…Rucas?!"_

_ "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

_ "I…I must save him! B… But I am so scared! What should I do?!"_

_ "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

* * *

_"Enough of this! I will not allow you to speak any further! Die from this world already!" _Fenrir spoke and slashed her Jasper Scythe at the dragon. This time, her scythe hits the chest of the dragon, making the dragon moaned it pain.

_"RRRRRRR"_ The dragon fell on his knee. It seemed like getting hit at his chest made him become powerless since there is a strange 'mark' on his chest.

Fenrir was about to deal a finishing blow to the dragon when she suddenly stopped moving.

"Fenrir?!" Everyone spoke.

Fenrir dropped her scythe down. Her eyes widen in a shocking manner.

_ "W…Why?!" _Fenrir mumbled out.

"Fenrir! What happened to you?!" Leonel asked.

* * *

_How could I didn't have any question about this before?_

_ Why?_

_ Why everyone gave the nickname 'The Master of Mercy' to me?_

_ They said that I have a mercy toward everyone…_

_ But did I truly have it?_

_ The Mercy that I possessed…_

_ That dragon…_

_ He made Rucas suffered…_

_ I… am the Master of Mercy…_

_ I shouldn't kill him…_

_ But…_

_ The thrist of wrath within my vein told me to kill him…_

_ And my heart…_

_ It told me not to kill him…_

_ I don't understand…_

_ Mercy…_

_ What is mercy?_

_ Sparing one's life?_

_ If I had to kill someone to spare one's life…_

_ Does it also the mercy?_

* * *

_ "…" _The dragon looked at everyone silently. However, he had lost too much power to even speak up.

Iris gazed at Fenrir, and then she looked at the dragon before she realized something.

"Hold on, Fenrir." Iris called.

"_W..What?!"_ Fenrir spoke.

"This dragon isn't the Demon Dragon, and he isn't our enemy." Iris's word shocked everyone.

_ "H…How could you know?!"_ Fenrir asked.

"…This dragon had lost so much power, but he didn't drain the power of life from the living creature around him, include from Yggdrasil…" Iris spoke.

_ "T…Then… Who is this dragon?!"_ Fenrir spoke and looked at the dragon again.

Iris slowly approached the dragon before she spoke out.

"Frostic, is that you?"

* * *

_Our adventure started with the raise of the Fallen…_

_ A group of young Pokemon joined together on a quest to defeat the Mad Demon, the one whom they believed to be the source of the Fallen…_

_ However, they later discovered that the Mad Demon was actually the pawn that got used by the true mastermind, the Demon Dragon._

_ After we defeated the Mad Demon, the unexpected thing happened, making our adventure had to cancelled for a while…_

_ Several months later…_

_ The young Pokemon regroup again, joined with new friends, continued their quest. This time, they had to find all Pokemon who carried the Mark of Legend first…_

_ We even recruited the Mad Demon or the Mad Prince whom tried to kill us…_

_ Fate is sure a strange thing…_

_ And we ended up in this colorless garden…_

_ We met with the zombie dragon…_

_ We at first believed that he is the true mastermind of this story…_

_ But… No…_

_ Because actually…_

_ The true story…_

_ The story of the Fallen Dragon…_

_ It had just started…_

**-End of Fenrir's Tale-**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Fenrir's Tale finally came to the end… Fenrir… She started to question her role of being the Master of Mercy… This is such a painful thing for her… But for Rucas, he is finally able to escape from his nightmare. However, Rucas's nightmare still existed…**_

_** It took me 34 chapters to finish Fenrir's Tale. The next chapter, chapter 63, would be the 'True Tale' of this story. In the last part, Rucas, Fenrir and Iris will share the role as the main protagonist of this story… **_


	64. Chapter 63: The Mutant Creature

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 63: The Mutant Creature**

_"…So, everything you said was our fate…"_

_ "I am sorry for not telling you before. I know that the fate we shared is unbearable, but since I am your other half, I ended up unable to keep it secret…"_

_ "Sniff… Sniff… Why… Why the fate had to be so cruel?"_

_ "…This fate couldn't be completely changed, but we at least could change the ending of our fate…"_

_ "…T…Then, what should we do, Baromyteus?"_

_ "…Listen to me, Anastasia. This is the thing that we must do… We may share the same story with them, but our ending will be different…"_

* * *

It may be only one week since the first time I came to this village, but the red sky of the Lunar Village made me bore every time I looked at it.

I heard from Noctis, the mayor of this village, that this Lunar Island is always covered with the red sky of dusk. Most Pokemon in this village relied on a clock tower at the middle of the village.

I yawned while looking around the village. I had nothing to do since I came here because this is a peaceful island. The Lunar Wasteland has not been challenging for me. Although I heard that there was a feral monster that lived in the Skeleton Forest in the middle of the wasteland, that monster had already gone.

I looked at the clock tower. It was 12.30. How long before I could have a nice battle?

While I was losing in thought, someone called my name.

"Garland…"

I turned back and faced a Dragalge who is my childhood friend, Sharon the Dragalge.

"What's up, Sharon?" I answered her call.

"Rucas… He wanted you to go back to your base…"

"Sigh… That puppy…" I mumbled.

"Then… See you soon, Garland." Sharon spoke and left me. It seemed like she is doing a grocery shopping.

I backtracked the way I came and went back to a big yet somber house. This place was used as one of two bases of our group. The Pokemon who stayed at this place are Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Kamui, Tyrus, puppy Rucas, and I. According to Fenrir, this place was once the houses of her cousins, but since both of her cousins are already dead, it was abandoned. All of us couldn't stay at Fenrir's place so the male stayed at this place while the female stayed at Fenrir's house.

I reached the house soon. I wasted no time and kicked the door to open it.

"BANG!"

"GARLAND! How many times on the earth I must tell you to knock the door before open it NOT TO KICK THE DOOR?!"

As expected, the angry voice came from the inner part of the house, followed by the appearance of a Heliolisk who ran up to the door and flared his frill at me.

"Sigh… Knocking the door is only for the short one who couldn't open reaching the doorknob." I mumbled and walked into the house, not noticed that I had kicked Ellisk out of my way.

"Hey!" Ellisk roared.

I ignored Ellisk and walked into the dining room, where other Pokemon are waiting there. They are having a lunch.

"Garland… You never changed…" A Feraligatr spoke with a voice that showed a strong hatred toward me.

I ignored Magnus and sat down near a Sceptile who is eating a berry salad. I started eating by pouring the soup from the bowl into my mouth. My action made the Charizard who sat across me to stand up and pointed his claw at me.

"Blasphemy! The food you are eating is the blessing from the god! You should thank him for the food first!" His voice showed that he is angry.

"WattttEeeeeWerr… Tey cam fom te erth eniwhere…" I spoke while chewing the meat in the soup.

"Garland… I am trying to control my wrath now…" The Lucario who sat next to the Charizard spoke and looked at me.

I swallowed my soup into my throat. "So what, puppy? You gonna wet your bed again tonight?"

Rucas tried to counter my word when an Aggron who sat next to him grabbed his arm and told him to calm down.

"That is his way." Kamui spoke.

I continued having a lunch with other Pokemon. (Include Ellisk who finally able to join us.) They usually scolded at my manner, except for the Tyrantrum who ate his food without saying anything.

At last, this meal finally ended. All food on the table was eaten by the hungry Pokemon, except a huge bowl of a hot soup.

"Now this meal finally ended. Then, I will take this soup to…" Rucas walked up to the huge bowl of a hot soup and about to pick it up when I dashed up to him and pushed him away.

"Ouch!" Rucas moaned.

"This is my work and ONLY MY WORK!" I scolded and picked the soup bowl before I walked up stair, carrying that soup bowl with me.

"Sig… That's like Garland. His mind may get twisted by the Souleater Rod, but for the one he cared, he will become the completely different Pokemon…" Joshua spoke.

"Then… Magnus, you wash the dished. Leonel, you clean the table. Ellisk and Joshua, you go to the stores and bought some more grocery. Kamui and Tyrus, go to Fenrir's house and ask her what to do next. I will go to the Newmoon Temple to see if Frostic and Yggdrasil had contacted us yet…" Rucas spoke and left the house.

* * *

I reached the floor of this house and walked up to the room at the far most. This room is mine. I opened the door and walked into the room. There are two beds in this room. One is mine. The other bed… There is a Pokemon sleeping there… He had been sleeping like this…. For a week...

He is Hawkins the Lugia. You may not believe me that he is my elder brother. He is a Lugia while I am a Garchomp. If anyone saw both of us, they will immediately think that he is the angel while I am the demon. Sure, his appearance is so graceful while my appearance is so cruel. Despise all of that, he and I shared two same things…

The first thing, both he and I are the creature whom the god never cared, the Mutant Pokemon…

The second thing, both he and I became the victim of the Souleater Rod not too long ago…

I sat down on the chair next to his bed and opened his mouth with my claw before I gradually pour the soup into his throat.

I looked at him. How long will he stay like this? Since I am the last of his family and he is the last of my family, I took the duty of taking care of him alone… My other friends were happy with this since all of them didn't like us due to the things we have in common.

After we got driven mad by the Souleater Rod, we did many bad things. I became the leader of the criminal group that caused the chaos upon Symmetria. I disgraced Yggdrasil. I kidnapped Ellisk's elder brother. I killed Magnus's grandfather. I hurted Leonel's half brother. And I also raised the Fallen back to the world…

Hawkins did even worse than me since he is the current ruler of Symmetria. He became the Mad Emporer. He made the people in the land of Symmetria suffered under his tyrant rule. He even tried to execute Rucas and others. And now, he finally freed from the Souleater Rod, but his body needed time to recover. That's why Rucas and others didn't want to mess with us much.

The other thing that we had in common is that we are both the Mutant Pokemon, or the creature whom the god never cared. I spoke this several times to my friends, but I didn't tell them what does it mean. It is the most frustrating thing you could get from your birth…

Normally, the forbidden love between the tribe of Pokemon is pretty common, such as the dragon type Pokemon who mostly refused the wife or husband who is the Pokemon of other type, but that will cause nothing for the newborn child…

Except…

Although the forbidden love is pretty common, the god never forbids any Pokemon to love each other except…

The love between the ordinary Pokemon and the Legendary Pokemon…

If they got married, their child will become the 'sin' of their love because their child will become the Mutant Pokemon.

The Mutant Pokemon is very rare, but if one existed, others will refuse to get near them because they will have the irregular thing with their life…

There are three kinds of the Mutant Pokemon.

First, this Pokemon may look normal, but his mind is really twisted, like he is insane of something or had some crazy idea.

Second, this Pokemon may not have the mental problem, but his body is different. Most of his body will become strange, like a black Lugia or a green Garchomp or something like that.

The last one, this Pokemon has some strange parts of body, and his mind is twisted for a bit. Hawkins and I are both in this type.

Hawkins's heart is too soft. He endured even the thing he didn't like, so when he was consumed by the Souleater Rod, his mind showed its feral nature out. Other than that, both of Hawkins's wings are as black as the night sky, contracted to the normal Lugia's white wings.

I have a strange personality; everyone mostly told me something like this. My personality now is not different than before, except I had become more sarcastic. And… My body is a bit different than other Garchomp. I couldn't fly as fast as normal Garchomp could, my fin is sharper than other Garchomp, and I have more spikes on my body than other Garchomp.

It is so frustrating to live a life like this, but now, I am not alone anymore. I am sure that I will be able to live a normal life like I wished…

Hawkins, please wake up soon…

I thought about something like this for a while and fell asleep soon…

* * *

**After Garland fell asleep…**

After Garland fell asleep, the room became more silent. Only the breathing sound of Garland and Hawkins can be heard. And then…

The wind blew into the room. And it brought something here too…

Another figure appeared at the window. It isn't a Pokemon, but it looked like one, and it is alive…

Its eyes glowed mysteriously. It jumped down from the window and walked up clumsily from the window to the bed. It ignored Garland and jumped onto the bed. Then it walked up to Hawkins's head before a smile appeared on its face.

_"Yippy Ho!"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Welcome to the last part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon, Tale of the Fallen Dragon. It took place one week after the end of Fenrir's Tale. For now, it focused on Garland and Hawkins. Although we didn't learn what happened after the end of Fenrir's Tale, we learned the truth of 'The creature whom the god never cared'.**_


	65. Chapter 64: Unforgivable Curse

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 64: Unforgivable Curse**

_"Yippy Ho!"_

The doll spoke and started dancing around the bed. It hummed a cheerful tune and did a cute dance too.

_ "Yay! Yay! Cathy finally found you! Let's play more!"_

The doll jumped onto Hawkins's face. And then…

"…Arr….Arr…"

The Lugia started moving a bit. He slowly opened his eyes and regained his consciousness.

"…Arrr… My goddamn head…"

Hawkins mumbled and moved his wing to rub his head, before the memory of what happened before he fell unconscious became clear for him.

Hawkins's eyes widen. His face showed his expression for the feeling. It is neither the joy nor the anger. It is the great agony.

"W…What the hell I did?!"

The memory of him after he touched the Souleater Rod… He made his people suffered under his tyrant rule. He executed a countless innocents… He tried to kill everyone in Symmetria… And…

Hawkins looked beside him and saw Garland. Not knowing that Garland is only sleeping, Hawkins became frightened because he thought that he had killed his own younger brother!

"Damn it! Curse this fxxxxxg thing! ARRRGGG!" Hawkins spoke.

_"Master?"_

A cute voice that called him caused Hawkins to realize that there is something in front of him. It is a doll that looked like a Pokemon called Espurr.

_"Yay! Yay! Yippy Ho!"_

The Espurr Doll started dancing again. Its action annoyed Hawkins.

"What the hell is such the goddamn creature like you?!" Hawkins spoke.

_"Yay! Yay! It's me! Cathy!"_ The Espurr Doll spoke and jumped up to Hawkins's shoulder.

_"I finally found you! Let's play another game!"_

"I don't have a fxxxxxg time to play such a worthless game or some hell with such a doll with no soul like you!" Hawkins scolded at Cathy. His action made Cathy stopped moving.

_ "W..Wa…Wahh!" _Cathy started crying after Hawkins scolded it. Hawkins then became restless after his action made Cathy cried.

'Damn it! What the hell I did?! How's in this world I could stop this fxxxxxg doll from wetting my shoulder?!' Hawkins thought.

While Hawkins is trying to stop Cathy from crying, Cathy's tear fell from its eyes to Garland's head, making Garland started to wake up.

"Damn… Five more minutes… Oh… Okay… I will wake up now…"

Garland's voice attracted Hawkins's attention. He immediately looked at Garland and realized that Garland is still alive!

"Damn… Such an annoying alarm clock… Wait…"

Garland rubbed his eyes and realized that a Lugia who was sleeping for a whole week is now looking at him.

Suddenly, Garland jumped from the chair to the bed and hugged Hawkins tightly!

"H…Hey!" Hawkins spoke.

"Finally wake up, my lazy brother!" Garland said.

"You are still alive? You almost fooled your elder brother, dumbass!" Hawkins spoke without looking at Garland.

"Hey… Watch your mouth if you want to speak to me… Wait… So the thing that the Souleater Rod left for you is your foul-mouthed…" Garland said.

"…" Hawkins said nothing.

"You had been slept for long, Hawkins. Many things happened during that time. Well, I will take you to the…" Garland spoke, but Hawkins interrupted him by speaking up.

"SHUT UP! YOU DUMBASS!"

"W…Why?!" Garland spoke.

"I am not Hawkins Gale-Norval, your elder brother. I am a monster… A heartless monster that killed a countless innocent Pokemon. The god will not forgive the cursed thing that I did!" Hawkins spoke.

Garland recalled what Iris told him. She said that before getting corrupted by the Souleater Rod, Hawkins is a gentle, humble and serene Pokemon. And now, he had come back to his senses, but after he had done many unforgivable things…

"…Listen, Hawkins, you may fell into your past forever, or you can move to the brighter future. This is your decision. Only you can did it…"

Garland spoke while he walked up to the door of the room. "I will go down to have a dinner. If you want, I will get your food here." And then Garland left the room.

* * *

_"Monster! You heartless monster!"_

_ "We don't need the king like you!"_

_ "We will kill you! And we will not allow you to rest even when your soul reached the afterlife!"_

* * *

"AGH!"

Hawkins held his head with his wings. He was very confused. He didn't know what he should do next.

"Master?"

Cathy called Hawkins, making Hawkins realized that Cathy is with him too.

"And what the hell creature you are?" Hawkins looked at Cathy.

"I am Cathy! Cathy is Cathy!" Cathy answered.

"Thank you for such a useless answer…" Hawkins mumbled and picked Cathy with his wings. He may speak bluntly, but actually, he thought that Cathy is a very cute doll. Wait… How could a doll talk and act like a living creature?

"Cathy, how in this dirty world that you could talk?" Hawkins asked.

"I don't know! Yay! Yay! Yippy Ho!" Cathy spoke and danced again.

"…Such an insolence yet carefree doll you are… I'd hate to say that I am envious of you…" Hawkins mumbled.

"Yay! Yay!" Cathy spoke.

* * *

"GARLAND!"

Rucas yelled the name of the Black Sniper as he walked into the dining room. Garland is having a dinner with everyone, but he rested his feet on the table.

"What's wrong, puppy?" Garland spoke while chewing a food.

"Damn… Your manner is the worst…" Joshua mumbled.

"Rucas, what about Frostic? Did he say anything yet?" Magnus asked.

Rucas sat down near Ellisk. "At first, he said that we must wait a bit longer, but just before I left, he suddenly said that the time has come…"

"Then…" Leonel spoke.

"I had spoken to Fenrir and Iris about this; Frostic needed all of us to his place tonight at 22.00." Rucas spoke.

"Great! Finally! The time for the next thing to do!" Garland said.

"But why did Frostic suddenly said that the time had come? I don't understand…" Rucas spoke.

"As expected, the puppy is as dumb as ever. You should nibble a bone more than this…" Garland spoke.

Rucas was about to counter Garland's word when someone appeared from the second floor of the house. His appearance made everyone exclude Garland shocked because that Pokemon is Prince Hawkins Gale-Norval the Lugia, the White Bard.

"Hm? Hawkins, are you sure that you want to come? Don't you think that you need some more rest?" Garland asked.

"…If I know myself that I need some more rest, what the hell do I have to come down?" Hawkins spoke.

"Prince Hawkins? You woke up already?" Rucas asked.

"Or do I not? Then what the hell is this Lugia who appeared before your goddamn eyes? Stupid… Being the Hero of Legend, you should use your brain rather than let it rotten into dust…" Hawkins mumbled.

"W…What?!" Everyone said.

"…Curse my mouth." Hawkins mumbled.

"Hawkins's foul-mouthed is the scar from the Souleater Rod." Garland explained.

"I see…" Everyone mumbled.

Hawkins walked up to everyone. "I will not say sorry for the thing that I had done because I know that you will not accept this from me. Instead, I will use my action to write the new future of mine as the White Bard and the descendant of the Heroine of Wind. Do you all accept this?"

Everyone said nothing but smile. "Great. Your decision is as sharp as ever." Garland spoke.

"And now, could someone explain the thing that happened during my slumber?" Hawkins asked.

"Then allow me…" Rucas spoke.

* * *

_"…Iris?"_

_ The zombie dragon that Fenrir fought with spoke up and looked at Iris._

_ "Frostic, it is you! Why are you here? And what happened to your body?" Iris asked._

_ "Wait, Iris, you know this guy?" Ellisk asked._

_ "Of course… His name is Frostic the Kyurem. He is… one of three great dragon type Legendary Pokemon… I met him during my adventure. He may look like a bad guy, but he is actually good at heart. During my adventure, he assisted us."_

_ "… It had been a millennium… Why did you still alive?" Frostic asked._

_ "Millennium? I think that it was just a century…" Iris spoke._

_ "Century?! Impossible!" Frostic spoke._

_ "What's wrong, Frostic?" Iris asked._

_ "…" Frostic said nothing._

_ "And what happened to your body?" Iris asked._

_ "…It is the price of my betrayal." Frostic answered._

_ "What do you mean?" Iris asked._

_ "…I betrayed the dragon tribe as well as the dragon god, so he punished me…" Frostic spoke._

_ "What?! And why did you betray your tribe?" Iris asked._

_ "…I betray my tribe to love her." Frostic spoke and looked at Yggdrasil._

_ "Yggdrasil?" Joshua spoke before everyone remembered the tale of the Fallen Dragon._

_ "T…Then, you are the Demon Dragon that killed Yggdrasil?!" Joshua spoke._

_ "Killed? Yes, I did kill her." Frostic spoke._

_ "W…Why?!" Sharon asked._

_ "…Because I was too weak to protect her. I suffered so much by trying to find the way for our love. The love of us couldn't go on. And she…" Frostic looked at Yggdrasil. "She loved me, but our loved was forbidden by our blood. At last, while I was about to die, she gave me all of her life power to heal my wound, but it cost all of her power, so she will have to revert into the deep slumber for one millennium. At first, her tribe wanted her to sleep in their sacred garden, but she didn't accept this. She chose to live with me instead of her tribe. Seeing her strong heart, I decided to abandon my tribe and stay here to guard her until the day she woke up. Of course, my action made the Dragon God to become very furious, and my body now is the price of our love." Frostic spoke._

_ Everyone gasped because in the tale they heard, the Demon Dragon killed the fairy and waited for the day the fairy to wake up so he could kill her again, but it turned out that this tale is fake!_

_ "T..Then, you aren't the source of the Fallen?!" Kamui spoke._

_ "… My power is not enough to raise the death." Frostic answered._

_ "So, the true reason why you are here is…" Nyxier spoke._

_ "…To guard her with my life. I got feed by the power of life she emit. It may not be enough for me to become as strong as ever, but it is fine as long as I could stay by her side." Frostic said._

_ Everyone looked at Frostic. His tale is unbelievable, but they knew that the dragon type Pokemon will not speak the liar…_

_ "Iris… The Pokemon with them… They are the descendant of the Hero of Legend who travelled with you, right? Since now, most of them are here, it meant that the time of chaos is coming…" Frostic spoke._

_ "Yes…" Iris spoke and started telling Frostic everything about the Fallen._

_ "… I see…" Frostic spoke._

_ "Frostic, this Sceptile…" Iris looked at Joshua. "Said that Yggdrasil guided him here. Do you have any idea abou this?"_

_ "…She knew the way to defeat the true demon…" Frostic spoke._

_ "True Demon?" Everyone spoke._

_ "Of course… The mastermind behind everything is now lurking below the surface of Symmetria. He sent the Fallen out to gather the negative energy from everyone. Once he gathers enough, the True Demon will come back…" Frostic spoke._

_ "This is…really bad…" Leonel commended._

_ "Normally, I would like to lend you my power, but I must protect her with my life, so I couldn't leave this place. I am sorry." Frostic spoke._

_ "It's fine." Iris said._

_ "However, I have some knowledge to share with all of you about the way to clean the evilness from this world. But for now, I think that all of you need some rest." Frostic spoke._

_ Frostic was right. Everyone is pretty exhausted, and Rucas wasn't in a very good condition._

_ Frostic opened the portal in front of everyone. "This portal will lead you to the Newmoon Temple. I will call you later."_

_ "Thank, Frostic."_

_ Everyone was about to get into the warp portal when Rucas spoke up. "…Frostic, can I ask you one more question?"_

_ "Hm? Go on." Frostic said._

_ "…Why did you keep calling my name? And how could you know my name?" Rucas asked._

_ "…It seemed like you didn't remember me…" Frostic spoke._

_ "What?"_

_ "…Rucas, we had met each other before, but it seemed like he did erase some of your memory. For now, just forget it. When the time has come, your memory will come back." Frostic spoke._

_ Rucas became more questioned after hearing Frostic's word, but he decided to keep quiet._

_ "Farewell for now, young hero. We will meet again soon." Frostic spoke._

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Hawkins officially joined us in this chapter. And we learnt about what happened between Fenrir's Tale and Tale of the Fallen Dragon. Frostic isn't the enemy. The True Antagonist of this story is the 'True Enemy' that Frostic mentioned. I knew that there are some more unsolved riddles such as Frostic's reaction about the 'Century and Millennium', The connection between Frostic and Rucas and the 'Dragon God' that Frostic mentioned. Things will be revealed soon…**_


	66. Chapter 65: The Living Zombie Dragon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 65: ****The Living Zombie Dragon**

At 21.00, Rucas, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Kamui, Tyrus, Garland and Hawkins left their house and joined up with Fenrir, Zira, Nyxier, Sharon and Iris at the entrance of the Lunar Village.

"Hawkins!"

Iris cried and ran up to Hawkins. "Oh! Hawkins! You finally wake up! I was so worried about you…"

"… I am deeply regretting in the things that I had done, dame Iris. For now, I swore that I will not let the evilness control my heart again, and I will fight by your side." Hawkins spoke.

"Hawkins… Thank you…" Iris spoke.

Everyone is surprised by Hawkins's action toward Iris. He didn't use any bad words on Iris.

"I see… The connection between Iris and Hawkins is very strong, so Hawkins still showed his true side of him when he is with Iris…" Rucas spoke.

"Yeah…" Garland said.

"Yippy Ho!"

Cathy suddenly appeared from and hugged Hawkins's shoulder. "Master! Cathy is sleepy!"

"What?! What the hell why you are still with me?!" Hawkins spoke.

"Master! Sing Cathy a lullaby! Please!" Cathy spoke.

"Cathy?" Iris looked at Cathy.

"Yippy Ho!" Cathy said.

* * *

"Iris, you knew this doll?" Hawkins asked.

"Of course. It is your mother's doll that she received from her father, or your grandfather. Its name is Cathy. Your mother always keeps it with her because it will be with her even when she is lonely. When your mother disappeared, Cathy disappeared too. I am glad to know that you are still good, Cathy." Iris said.

"Yippy Ho!" Cathy said and yawned before it fell asleep.

"…If this thing is the keepsake of my mother, I think I will keep it with me too." Hawkins spoke.

"That's good, Hawkins." Iris said.

* * *

Everyone walked across the Lunar Wasteland at night. (Despite this, the night is still blood red due to the nature of the Lunar Island.) Hawkins observed everyone in the group silently because he knew that most of them still didn't trust him. (Except Garland and Iris)

'…Rucas is brave, bold and has the heart of justice. Zira… I though that she is a cheerful Eevee… But it seemed like she is down for some reason… Joshua is cool, calm and collected, yet crafty. Ellisk looked cheerful, but he is quite serious and mature. Magnus is powerful and energetic. Leonel is calm and down-to-earth. Fenrir is…mysterious and crafty… Nyxier is a typical noble, yet she has a cute side within… Kamui looked wild, but he is actually gentle. Tyrus is quiet and likes to be alone. Sharon is shy and quiet. Garland… My younger brother… He is annoying, brash and has a big mouth. And Iris… She is cool and collected, yet very wise… For me… I am just a brash and arrogant Lugia…'

"Hawkins, don't think too much or your brain will explode." Garland disrupted Hawkins's thought.

"Thank you for your useless idea, you dumbass." Hawkins said.

"How could you say such a bad word to your beloved brother?" Garland asked.

"Hmp!" Hawkins mumbled.

"You may not know this; most of us had a sibling. Joshua has a younger sister. Ellisk has an elder brother. Magnus has a cousin. Leonel has a half-brother. Fenrir has one younger brother and one younger sister. Nyxier has one younger brother. Tyrus, Kamui and Iris didn't have any siblings. For Sharon, I don't know. And Rucas and Zira…" Garland said.

"And where are they now?" Hawkins asked.

"Well… Floria, Lumiere, Riftblade, Blazus, Snow, Skelethal and The Sword of Justice returned to Symmetria to deal with the chaos there after your disappearance. Of course, Rucas didn't agree with this, but they insisted on doing this… For Fenrir's younger brother and younger sister, they still stay with their elder sister at their house." Garland said.

"Hmpt! At least they knew that they will be useless if they stayed here any longer." Hawkins spoke.

"Hey… Your mouth is worse than Fallen's…" Garland spoke.

"Shut the fxxk up, Garland." Hawkins said.

"Geezee…" Garland mumbled.

After they reached the Newmoon Temple, everyone wasted no time and got into the warp portal to go to the Garden of Life, the place where Yggdrasil rested.

* * *

"…I am truly sorry for calling you at this time because I wanted to tell all of you this thing as soon as possible, which I must wait until the White Bard woke up." Frostic spoke after everyone finally got into the Garden of Life.

"So, this disgusting creature is the stupid dragon who fell in love with the bi…" Hawkins mumbled before Iris quickly covered his mouth.

"Please forgive him, Frostic. The Souleater Rod influenced him to be like this…" Iris spoke.

"…You are lucky that I am not the part of the Dragon God, or else…" Frostic mumbled.

"Frostic, who is the Dragon God that you mentioned so many times?" Kamui asked.

"…You are the Pokemon who lived in this universe of Pokemon. And the god of the Pokemon Universe that all Pokemon worshiped is the almighty Arceus, right? Well… That's true for all but the dragon type Pokemon. The dragon type Pokemon didn't accept Arceus as their god. Instead, they had another god as their god. The god of dragon type Pokemon is called by the non-dragon the Dragon God…" Frostic explained.

"I see… So you three already knew this, right?" Kamui spoke and looked at Tyrus, Sharon and Garland, and all of them nodded.

"Well… Since I am a dragon type anyway…" Sharon mumbled.

"…" Tyrus kept silent.

"Of course! Because I didn't like Arceus very much." Garland said.

"And what kind of Pokemon is the Dragon God?" Nyxier asked Tyrus.

"…I had never met him, so I don't know. I only know that the Dragon God is an extremely powerful Pokemon who existed but didn't truly existed…" Tyrus answered.

"What?! Hey! At least say something that a non-dragon like me could understand, you jerk!" Nyxier said.

"Let's return to the main topic, everyone." Iris said before Nyxier got into a fight with Tyrus.

"As wise as ever, Iris." Frostic complimented.

"You don't know me enough to say that, Frostic." Iris said.

"Whatever. The true enemy that I mentioned before…" Frostic mentioned.

"What is that creature?" Rucas asked.

"…First, all of you are now the Hero of Legend in this era, right?" Frostic asked, and everyone nodded in response. "Then, do you know about the first group of the Hero of Legend who appeared in the history?" Frostic asked again.

"The first group of the Hero of Legend? Wasn't it the group that fought against the dragons?" Iris spoke.

"Fought against the dragon?!" Everyone except Iris, Kamui and Frostic said.

"Do you mean that war? The war that occurred just a few centuries after the Pokemon Universe was created…" Kamui said.

"But what was the cause of the flame of war?" Leonel asked.

_"…After Arceus and the Dragon God created the Pokemon Universe, both of them became the god of the Pokemon World. However, the Dragon God was not satisfy with Arceus's way of treating the Pokemon of all types in the same way since he thought that the dragon type is the strongest, so he, along with the dragon type Pokemon, left others and lived in their own kingdom, but the Dragon God was still not satisfy, so in order to serve his thirst of ambition, he started the war against Arceus and the non-dragon typr Pokemon."_ Frostic said.

_ "And who was the winner?" Ellisk asked._

_ "During the war, Arceus gained the upper hand after he chose a group of Pokemon and gave them his power. Those are the first group of the Hero of Legend. With their power, they finally defeated the power-hungry Dragon God." _Frostic said.

_ "But during my adventure with the formal Hero of Legend, Arceus decided to unseal the Dragon God because he needed his power to defeat the demon too."_ Iris said.

"And what happened to the Dragon God afterward?" Joshua asked.

_"Well… Some conflicts between them still occurred, but in the end, Arceus became the prime god of the Pokemon Universe while the Dragon God returned to be the god of the dragon type Pokemon. However, if the chaos happened to the Pokemon Universe, the Dragon God may got involved with the Pokemon Universe too."_ Frostic said.

"…I had heard enough, but my smart brain couldn't see the connection between your stupid tale and what we are doing now." Hawkins said and crossed his wings.

"…There was something in my tale… About the Dragon God's Curse…" Frostic said.

"The Dragon God's Curse? Like what he did to your body?" Iris asked.

"Similar. The Dragon God is very prideful. If something didn't go as he planned, he will become enraged and his immense power will become the curse of himself. I betrayed him, and his rage turned me into a Zombie Kyurem like this…" Frostic said.

_"…You wanted to tell us that the Dragon God had placed his curse after he lost the war and got sealed by Arceus?"_ Fenrir spoke up after she kept silent for quite a time.

"…" Frostic said nothing.

"And that curse that the Dragon God placed had something to do with the Fallen, right?" Iris said after she started to realize things.

"…That is the thing I feared most, but I couldn't tell if it's true or not since it was from a very long time ago…" Frostic said.

"Well… If we don't know, why don't we go to find the answer?" Rucas asked.

"How?" Joshua asked.

"Frostic said that the Dragon God is worshiped by the dragon type Pokemon who lived in their own place? Then let's go to the place of the dragon type Pokemon." Rucas suggested.

Although Rucas's idea seemed reasonable, most of the team didn't seem to interest in this idea, especially Tyrus who seemed restless after hearing this plan.

"This is a lot EASIER to say than done, Rucas." Iris broke the silence.

"Why?" Rucas asked.

"First, the place of the dragon type Pokemon, which is called the Kingdom of the Dragonking, is special. It is extremely hard to enter. Two, the dragon type Pokemon is very prideful. They didn't accept the non-dragon type Pokemon easily. And the last thing is this place is cursed by the Dragon God. If any non-dragon entered this place, they will only live in that place for three days before the Dragon God took their soul!" Iris said.

"EEEEEEAAAAA!" Nyxier screamed.

"But we had come this far. We did face the Phantom Storm. We did sneak out of the Desert Prison and into the Purgust Hall before! I knew than the second thing we did was a succeed because we receive the aid of Garland and Iris, but for this time, we had a dragon from that place too! Right, Tyrus?" Rucas asked and turned his attention to Tyrus, who seemed lost in thought.

"Tyrus? TYRUS!" Nyxier screamed in Tyrus's ears.

"AAAAHH! Hey! Nyxier! RRRR!" Tyrus's eyes turned feral as he grabbed Nyxier's neck with his claw and then pinned her down!

"WWWWWHAT?!" Nyxier said.

"Hmmm… WHAT?!" Tyrus spoke before he got slapped by Nyxier.

"How dare you do such an ungraceful thing to a lady like me?! And you almost stole my virginity!" Nyxier said.

"….I am sorry… Forget what I did… Because I will become enraged easily if someone interrupt my train of thought." Tyrus apologized.

"Then, tell me what you thought, pervert!" Nyxier said.

"…Rucas, you may don't like what I am about to say; do not go to the Kingdom of the Dragonking now." Tyrus spoke out.

"… You have any reason?" Rucas asked.

Before Tyrus could answer Rucas's question, another warp portal appeared from nowhere behind everyone!

"What the fxxk is this goddamn portal?!" Hawkins mumbled.

"Strange… This place is protected by the power of life, so it couldn't be accessed easily…" Frostic said.

Before anyone questioned further, two Pokemon came out of the portal, and the portal closed behind them. One is male and one is female. Both are dragons. The male one is an armored black dragon who wore a skull helmet and wielded the double blades as his weapon. The female one is a gooey dragon who wielded a sword and a shield as her weapon. From two of them, only Fenrir knew the male one while Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Garland and Tyrus knew the female one. Because the female one is the missing friend of them.

"Anastasia?!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: The Dragon God's Curse? This is an important clue… Moreover, welcome back, Anastasia.**_


	67. Chapter 66: Return of the Dragons

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 66:**** Return of the Dragons**

"Rucas? Fenrir? Everyone! I miss you so much!" Anastasia said.

Rucas walked up to Anastasia, but he was stopped when the male dragon stepped between him and Anastasia and showed a fierce action toward him.

"Grrrrr…" The dragon groaned.

"W…Who are you?" Rucas spoke, but the dragon didn't answer him. Instead, he drew is double sword out and started attacking Rucas!

"H…Hey!" Rucas spoke and jumped back to dodge the attack of the dragon.

"Baromyteus! Stop!" Anastasia shouted. The dragon looked at Anastasia before it put away its weapon.

"A..Anastasia?! Who is this ferocious dragon?" Joshua asked.

Anastasia looked at the dragon, and then she spoke up. "I am sorry for his attacking. He is just overprotective of me… This dragon is named Baromyteus Drawyvern the Shiny Haxorus. He is… my elder brother."

"What?! Elder brother?!" Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel spoke.

"Yes… He is the only family I have now…" Anastasia said in a sad-toned voice.

"W..What does it mean?" Ellisk said.

_ "Then let me tell you…"_

Fenrir stepped ahead and stood between Rucas and Baromyteus. She gazed at Baromyteus for a while.

"Fenrir, you knew this dragon?" Magnus asked.

Fenrir turned back and faced everyone. _"…Several years ago, I went to the Skelethal Wood of the Lunar Wasteland alone because I tried to solve the mystery of the Feral Pokemon who lived there… But… The one I found there, is he… Beside him is the body of an already-dead Haxorus…"_ Fenrir looked at Baromyteus.

"Then this guy is actually that feral monster…" Leonel mumbled.

_"At first, I was so scared that he may attack me, but he didn't. Instead, he was carrying a little baby dragon in his arms. He gazed into my eyes for a while before he started speaking with me. He told me that he was born with the curse that suffered his heart and soul… He couldn't live without the death of other Pokemon. With that, his parents left him alone in this Skelethal Wood in order to keep him from harming other Pokemon. Normally, his parents would come and visited him once in a while, but just a few hours ago, his father came in the mortally wound. His father told him to keep his younger sister safe, who is the baby dragon he was carrying. After that, his father passed away, but he didn't want his younger sister to grow up with the feral monster like him. Then he asked me to take care of the baby dragon he was carrying, who is his own younger sister… And that baby dragon is the younger version of…"_ Fenrir finished her speech by looking at Anastasia.

"So Fenrir, you knew all of this along?!" Rucas asked.

_"I am sorry for not telling everyone, include you, Anastasia" _Fenrir faced Anastasia. _"Your brother didn't want you to know the connection between you and him, and… He told me that other than me, he didn't trust anyone, especially the Hero of Justice who hurt his younger sister once…"_ Fenrir said.

"So that's why you attacked me…" Rucas looked at Baromyteus, who is gazing at Rucas with a blood-hungry face.

"But then, what happened to your parents?" Nyxier asked after she started to realize the story of Anastasia.

_"…Their father was already dead. Baromyteus buried his father's corpse in the Skelethal Forest. Except his father's skull… It is the thing that he is wearing on his face now…"_ Fenrir explained.

"W…What?! You wore your father's skull now?!" Kamui said.

_ "He did it because he tried to make himself look scarier to chase the Pokemon out of the Skeleton Wood because he didn't want to hurt the innocent Pokemon. After I knew him, I always made him a potion that will quench his thirst of killing, that's the best way of this…" _Fenrir said.

"Such a poor creature you are…" Iris commented.

"And Anastasia, how did you end up here?" Rucas asked.

"I… I was lost in the dimension when we got into the warp portal. While I am trying to find the way out, I met Baromyteus. He told me that he was following me without letting me know. When he saw that I was lost in the dimension, he came and rescue me. He told me everything about my family, about my past, his identity, and the fate of our father… We had just got out of the dimension and met you here…" Anastasia said.

"And now, we finally got you back, what will you do next?" Rucas asked.

"I… don't know. Anastasia said without looking at anyone.

"Well… We are trying to defeat the 'True Enemy' who controlled the Fallen. And to do this, we need more information. We are about to go to the Kingdom of the Dragonking…" Rucas said.

"Kingdom of the Dragonking?" Anastasia said.

"Yes, but this big guy seemed like he didn't want us to go there…" Nyxier looked at Tyrus, who is gazing at Anastasia and Baromyteus all the time.

Tyrus said nothing and stepped ahead. Upon seeing his presence, Baromyteus started to act ferocious toward him again.

"GRRRRRR…" Baromyteus groaned and drew his double swords out.

"…Do it now. This is what the traitor should get." Tyrus spoke and kneeled down in front of Anastasia and Baromyteus.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"W…Wait… Who are you?" Anastasia asked.

Without looking at Anastasia, Tyrus spoke. "…I am Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum. I was… the knight of the Kingdom of the Dragonking.

"You were the knight of the Kingdom of the Dragonking?!" Iris said.

"Yes…" Tyrus mumbled.

"And why you are here?!" Iris asked.

"…For now, the Kingdom of the Dragonking is in the chaos because of the rebellion. The Rebellion started a coup d'état…."

"W…What?!" Everyone, include Frostic, said.

"During the coup, the Dragonqueen told her king to escape with their little baby, but the king didn't make it. The king was attacked during his escape, but the coup found neither the corpse of the king nor the little dragon baby." Tyrus said.

"W…Wait?! Don't tell me that…" Rucas said.

"…Princess Anastasia Wyrmscale, you are still alive…" Tyrus said.

* * *

"Me?! Princess?!" Anastasia said.

"You are the daughter of the great Dragonqueen Anna the Goodra and her king, Baron the Haxorus." Tyrus said.

"Then… Baromyteus is the prince too?!" Anastasia asked.

"Yes… But his existence was kept as a secret from the outsider. Only Eight Generals of the Kingdom of the Dragonking knew this…" Tyrus said.

"…If Anastasia and Baromyteus is the son of the formal Heroine of Legend Anna the Goodra, then both of you must be the Hero/Heroine of Dragon." Iris said. Her word seemed to make Baromyteus upset.

"…Sir Tyrus, what about… our mother…" Anastasia asked.

"The Dragonqueen… She is still alive… The leader of the rebellion, decided not to kill her, but keep her as the hostage in order to make other dragons to follow his order…" Tyrus spoke. His words made Anastasia very delight.

"My mother is still alive?! Oh! Thank! Brother…We are not alone anymore…" Anastasia said and looked at Baromyteus, who said nothing but gave Anastasia a small smile.

Iris looked at Anastasia and Baromyteus before she spoke up. "Tyrus, can I ask you more?"

"Of course."

"…Who is the leader of the rebellion?"

Iris's word shocked Tyrus very much. Tyrus's face turned pale, but finally, he acted like he finally accepted his fate. "…That monster's name is General Kohaku Orestone the Tyrantrum, one of Eight Generals of the Kingdom of the Dragonking."

"Kohaku…" Iris said. And then everyone realized that they had heard this name before!

Tyrus spoke up. "…That monster… He is… my father… Or in the other name…"

_ "…I am the son of the one who killed your father, Anastasia, Baromyteus."_

* * *

"GGGRRRRRRWWWW!"

Baromyteus roared and slashed his double sword at Tyrus, making Tyrus roared in pain.

"ARRRR!"

Tyrus roared and panted, trying to hold himself together as Baromyteus slowly walked up to him. His double swords are covered red with the blood of dragon.

"Baromyteus! Please stop!" Anastasia said.

Baromyteus looked back at Anastasia. His eyes are as red as blood.

"…He didn't do anything wrong. He was just the son of the taker of our father's life. Please do not kill him!" Anastasia begged.

Baromyteus stared at Anastasia, and then looked at Tyrus. After that, he licked the blood of dragon that covered his sword before he put his weapons away.

"Aghrrr…" Zira and Sharon covered their eyes after seeing the ferocious action of Baromyteus, however, Nyxier quickly ran up to Tyrus and tried to heal his wound. "Tyrus! Don't dare to die now!" Nyxier said.

"…" Tyrus said nothing.

"So, the first time I met you… At the …" Nyxier said.

"…I just… couldn't accept my father's action, so I…" Tyrus spoke.

"And now, your princess is in front of you, what will you do next?" Nyxier asked.

Tyrus looked at Anastasia. "As I am the knight of dragon, I will follow the princess's command."

"Then… I just… want to see my mother…" Anastasia said.

"What?! But it meant that we must go to Kingdom of the Dragonking!" Rucas said.

"You said that you will go to that place, didn't you? So this is our chance…" Anastasia said.

"…But to do that, we may faced the rebellions too… And you know, the dragon type isn't an easy opponent…." Iris said.

"I know… But… I am sure that now… My mother is alone… She has no one by her side… Father is already dead… And now, Baromyteus and I are the only family she has…" Anastasia said.

_"…Rucas, let's go there…"_ Fenrir said.

"Hm?" Rucas looked at Fenrir, and then…

"Fine, we will go to Kingdom of the Dragonking." Rucas said.

"Thank you!" Anastasia said.

After listening for a long time, Frostic spoke up again. "…So this Goodra and Shiny Haxorus are the missing Hero/ine of Legend… It meant that all Hero of Legend are here…"

"…" Anastasia and Baromyteus said nothing.

"Do you have the Mark of Legend?" Iris asked.

Anastasia and Baromyteus showed their paw. Anastasia has a Mark of Legend on the back of her right hand while Baromyteus has a Mark of Legend on the back of his left hand. However, the Mark of Legend of them are quite faded.

"…Maybe there are two Hero/ine of Dragon made the Mark of Legend faded…" Iris said.

Rucas looked at Anastasia and then he looked at Baromyteus's weapon. His weapon is the Double Sword. Both sword are well-crafted with the dragon-patterned blade. The blades didn't make from the metal, instead, the blades are made from …dragon bones?!

"Hm… That's the Dragon Fang Sword and the Dragon Claw Sword… In short, both of them are called the Dragon Bone Sword. They are the weapon of the Hero of Dragon along with the Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield, which are the weapon of the Heroine of Dragon." Frostic commented.

"Frostic, did those Dragon Bone Sword really made from the dragon bone?!" Magnus asked.

"Yes." Frostic said. His answer made Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel became more scarce of Baromyteus., who didn't seem to be a friendly one.

Frostic turned back and created another warp portal beside the warp portal that will lead them back to the Newmoon Temple. "This portal will lead you to Kingdom of the Dragonking. Will you go now?"

"I… think not. We… need… some rest first…" Sharon spoke after she saw that Garland was yawning.

"I see… Then, see you tomorrow." Frostic spoke as 16 Hero/ine of Legend leaped into the first warp portal to go back to the Newmoon Temple.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Anastasia returned… With Baromyteus… We learned their truth, however, we finally learned Tyrus's secret too…**_


	68. Chapter 67: The Dragon's Realm

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 67: ****The Dragon's Realm**

The next morning, everyone met up at the Garden of Life.

"How was your night?" Frostic asked.

"I couldn't believe that I got stuck between the dimensions for a very long time! Well… At least I felt comfy by sleeping with my elder brother." Anastasia answered. (Baromyteus slept with Anastasia at Fenrir's house because he didn't trust anyone in the group other than Anastasia and Fenrir.)

"Damn… My gxxxxxn brother snored so loud…" Hawkins mumbled.

"Then, everyone, we must go to Kingdom of the Dragonking to find the Dragon God and asked him about the 'True Enemy'. And… We must reunite Anastasia with her mother." Rucas said.

Everyone faced the warp portal and then jumped into it.

* * *

While travelling between the dimension, Iris spoke to Rucas. "Rucas, since the clue from the Tale of the Fairy and Dragon was proved to be bogus, do you have any more clue?"

"Hm…" Rucas thought before he remembered something.

"…The Fallen Dragon…" Rucas mumbled.

"Fallen Dragon?" Iris said.

"In the tale of the Fairy and Dragon, the evil dragon that controlled the Fallen has his minions who served him and be the leader of the Fallen army, just like the general who served the king and controlled the army of soldier. Those generals are called the Fallen Dragon." Rucas said.

"Hm… Although the tale of Fairy and Dragon was wrong, the Fallen Dragon may be true…" Iris said.

"The answer lay with the Dragon God. We must meet him at all cost." Rucas said.

* * *

Finally, everyone got out of the warp portal and landed on a ground. It seemed like they are in a valley or something. The atmosphere around here seemed to be… more powerful than the land of Symmetria.

"So… This is the Kingdom of the Dragonking… Standing here made me feel intimidated…" Ellisk said.

"The area we are now is the Wyvern Valley. It will lead us to the City of Wyvernia, the capital of this kingdom." Tyrus said.

"…The rebellion may took the control of the city now, so we should avoid the city area first." Joshua said.

"And don't forget this." Iris spoke and showed her palm to everyone. There is a countdown on her palm!

"What?!" Everyone spoke and looked at their palm. The countdown also appeared on the palm of Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui and Hawkins, but it didn't appear on the palm of Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Anastasia and Baromyteus. The countdown showed that they had three days left…

"The non-dragon type Pokemon could live in this kingdom for only three days. After three days had passed, the Dragon God will come and take your soul away." Tyrus said.

"Let's hurry." Iris spoke, and everyone started walking through the Wyvernia Valley.

* * *

Wyvern Valley is a deep and steep valley. Everyone had to beware of their step or else they may got injured.

"Wahh!"

Zira shouted as she missing her step and was about to fall down into the chasm when Rucas grabbed her paw.

"Zira!"

Rucas pulled Zira from the chasm. "Whew… That was a close one…" Rucas said.

"Y…Yeah… Thank you…" Zira spoke and quickly moved away from Rucas.

"What?" Rucas looked at Zira. For some time, Zira seemed to be shyer and collected than before. She didn't show her cheerful personality like before, and seemed like she tried to avoid her elder brother too.

"What's wrong with Zira?" Kamui asked.

"I don't know… It seemed like something is troubling her… Maybe I will ask her soon…" Rucas said.

"Well, but now. It seemed like the it is the end of the valley."

Iris pointed out that the valley path ended and the vast field started here. This field is very fast and is surrounded by several mountains and valleys. The Wyvern Valley is one of them.

"This is the Great Field of Dragon. During several ways that involved with our kingdom, this field was where most valor dragon warriors sacrificed their lives for their kingdom. Please respect this place even thought you are the outsiders." Tyrus explained.

"And where is the Wyvernia City?" Nyxier asked.

"In the middle of this field." Tyrus answered.

* * *

The Great Field of Dragon is a very vast field that is mostly barren. Tyrus explained that it was due to this place is stained with a large amount of the dragon blood, so no plants could grow up here. Despite this, Kingdom of the Dragonking rarely suffers from the starving because the dragon type Pokemon grew their own plants in the city area, and most of them are Carnivore.

Time passed, the day passed, the morning left, the afternoon left, and the dusk came, but the Wyvernia City is still at the distant.

"Damn… This field is fxxxxxg vast." Hawkins mumbled.

"We should find a place to rest" Rucas suggested after he saw that most of his comrades are tired now, especially Zira.

"…" Iris said nothing and looked around.

"Iris?" Tyrus spoke.

"…Tyrus, do you feel it?"

"You too? Impressive…" Tyrus smirked.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Nyxier asked.

Iris and Tyrus turned their attention to the rest of the group. "Here we are, in the Kingdom of the Dragonking, the kingdom of the prideful dragon type Pokemon. This place is known as one of the most militant place in this universe. But we didn't even encounter a shadow of dragon…"

"What?!" Everyone said.

"And… I am pretty sure that my fath… General Kohaku should know our presence here by now." Tyrus said.

"But nothing did bother us during these times…" Joshua said.

"…I don't understand what that old Tyrantrum thinking…" Tyrus said.

"Anyway, how long will you stay here and talk? I am hungry!" Garland roared.

'…Such a cxxxxxxxxr…' Hawkins thought.

"And if you want to ask me, I will go ahead now."

After finished saying, Garland dashed up from everyone to not too far from there. There is a fortress there!

"No! That fortress must have many dragon type Pokemon protecting it!" Tyrus spoke, but Garland was too far to hear what he said.

"Damn my brother. Everyone, be the fxxxxxg good boys or girl or what the fxxk ever you are and stay here! If I didn't come back within one fxxxxxg hour, drill it in your empty brain that both Garland and I had been caught or killed by those nasty dragons!"

Hawkins finished spewing his foul sentence and followed Garland before anyone could act.

_"Sigh… They are brother anyway…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

* * *

Everyone waited for Garland and Hawkins with a heavy mind because they didn't know what happen to them, but just twenty minutes after Hawkins left, he came back.

"Hawkins!" Iris cried as Hawkins flew back.

Hawkins rubbed his face at Iris in a cute movement, but he quickly changed his action and looked at everyone with a serious look on his face. "Come with me now. My goddamn brother is there." Before he flew back at the fortress without saying anything more. Not knowing what happened, everyone decided to follow him to the fortress, where Garland is waiting.

"Hehee… Took you long enough to get here, especially you, puppy." Garland teased.

"Garland, do not run away like that again." Iris said with a serious voice.

"Why so serious? At least I found a nice bed or us tonight." Garland said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"You would not believe this; this fortress is empty with Pokemon! I thought it was abandoned!" Garland said.

Not believe in what Garland said, Rucas and everyone else took a careful look around the fortress as well as inside the fortress; but Garland was right. This fortress was deserted. No one is around here.

"It seemed like this place was abandoned not too long ago since this place is quite clean." Rucas said.

"I used my magic to check if there any hidden passage, but I found none." Iris said.

"…Why did the dragon left this fortress? I couldn't fathom their thought." Kamui spoke.

"By the way, where is Fenrir?" Rucas asked after he realized that Fenrir disappeared just as they entered the fortress, as well as Anastasia, Baromyteus and Zira.

Rucas, Iris and Leonel walked around the fortress to find Fenrir. They are finally joined by Joshua, Magnus, Ellisk and Leonel. Finally, they reach the uppermost floor of this fortress. This floor has only one room. This room, however, looked like a small throne room of a castle for a king.

As expected, Fenrir is here, along with the rest of the team, Hawkins, Garland, Tyrus, Nyxier and Sharon. (Except Anastasia and Baromyteus who are missing.) They are standing surround a huge crystal in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing, Fenrir?" Magnus asked.

Fenrir turned her attention to Iris. _"Iris, could you investigate this crystal? It seemed quite suspicious…"_

"Allow me some minutes"

Iris walked up to the crystal, closed her eyes and created a magical ring surrounded the crystal.

"By the way…" Rucas spoke to everyone else. "Had you seen Anastasia, Baromyteus or Zira?"

"…Zira… She… is staying in a room… alone…" Sharon answered.

_"Anastasia and Baromyteus went out of the fortress. When I ask them where they are going, Baromyteus did nothing more than snarling at me, and Anastasia quickly told me that Baromyteus needed some time away from us..."_ Fenrir said.

"…That Baromyteus…" Rucas mumbled.

Before Rucas could think further, the crystal attracted his attention by started glowing!

"What?!" Everyone, except Iris, said.

After the crystal emitted a strange light, it shattered into a countless pieces! Not only that, in the same place the crystal was, another Pokemon appeared there!

This Pokemon, like Tyrus, is a Tyrantrum. However, he is more muscular, older, have more scars on his face, bigger and his skin is a bit darker than Tyrus's.

"!" Tyrus became shocked, because he knew the identity of the Tyrantrum that had just appeared before his eyes.

"… I didn't expect you to come back so soon, traitor." General Kohaku said.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We entered the Kingdom of the Dragonking and found a nice place to rest for a night without any dragon got into their way, and now, look at the Pokemon that had just appeared…**_


	69. Chapter 68: A Challenge from the Dragon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 68: A Challenge from the Dragon**

"You are…General Kohaku…" Rucas quickly identified the Tyrantrum in front of him.

General Kohaku looked at Rucas. "I guess that you are one of three leaders of this group, right? And the other two are that Zoroark and Mewtwo."

"H…How could you come to this place?!" Joshua asked.

"…No." Iris opened her eyes. "This isn't his real body. This is just the 3-D hologram of his true self, who is staying at the palace of this kingdom."

"Hmp! As sharp as ever!" General Kohaku said.

"And what do you want?" Joshua asked.

"Finally get into the real thing." General Kohaku said. "I sense your presence here not too long after you arrived at the Wyvern Valley, so I prepared something for you…"

"… Is this the reason why there is no dragon knight around here?" Iris asked.

"Of course! Such a small group of you couldn't win against me and the army of the dragon knight. And you came here just to deal with me, not my army. So I'd like to have a fair battle with you."

"A…fair battle?" Rucas said.

"First, the fortress you are staying; it is the place that I had prepared for you as the base of your team. Use it well. And after that, we will launch an assaulted on you." General Kohaku said.

_"…Didn't you have just said that we will not have a chance to win against your army?"_ Fenrir said with a sarcastic voice.

"Of course! So the army that I will send to attack you will consist of only Eight Dragon Generals of Kingdom of the Dragonking." General Kohaku said.

"The Dragon Generals?!" Sharon said.

General Kohaku looked at everyone with a serious face. _"The Hero/ine of Legend, I, General Kohaku Orestone the Tyrantrum, challenge you to do the Dragon WarChess."_

* * *

"…T…The Dragon WarChess?!" Tyrus spoke up.

"What is the Dragon WarChess?" Ellisk asked.

"…It is a kind of a war, but not the actual war. Instead, they will simulate the battle in the form of the chess." Tyrus explained.

"Such as using the real warrior as the units in the game?" Rucas asked.

"Yes. The Dragon WarChess, like the normal chess, has 16 units in the game, 8 pawns, 2 rooks,2 horse, 2 bishops, a queen and a king. 16 Pokemon will take a place as each unit of the board. And like the normal chess, you must defeat the king of the other side in order to win." Tyrus explained.

"And how is that thing different from the normal battle?" Garland asked.

"You couldn't walk freely on the board. You must follow the order from the 'leader' of each side. The 'leader' is the one who will 'play' this chess. The leader could be the one on our side, but didn't participate in the battle or be the one who is on the battlefield. Like the real chess, a curtain unit can only move into the curtain way such as a pawn could move only one forward space. One more thing, when the unit on the battlefield tried to 'eat' the other, a fight between them will ensue, such as if I am the rook and I tried to 'eat' the space that Rucas, who is the bishop from the other side, occupy, a fight between Rucas and I will ensue. If I won, I will be able to claim Rucas's space and Rucas will be knocked out, but if I lose, I will get knocked out instead. And you know… Dragon type Pokemon is pretty ferocious, so they will not hold themselves back in the battle, many times that the harsh injury or dead ensue…" Tyrus explained.

_(Author's Note: I know, this looked kinda like a war-chess thing from several novels or games…)_

"This is the battle of power, courage and wisdom, don't you think?" General Kohaku said.

"Is there any more special rule?" Rucas asked.

"As I said, my side will consist of only Eight Dragon General, so does your side. Long story short, this game will consist of 8 units from each side and not include the pawns." General Kohaku said.

"Only Eight…" Rucas mumbled.

"You must choose which one of you that will take the role of each unit in the battle well." General Kohaku said.

"… Any more rules?"

"No cheating between both sides. We dragon type Pokemon fight with honor! We will never cheat in our battle! And you would better follow this!" General Kohaku said.

"We should be the one who says this to you." Garland said.

"…Well… There is one more thing to do… Although you couldn't run away from this fate, will you accept my challenge, a challenge from the dragon?" General Kohaku asked.

Rucas, Fenrir and Iris turned their attention to see Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Tyrus, Kamui, Garland, Sharon and Hawkins. "What do you think?"

"…Our heart said that this may be the only way to defeat the rebel of this kingdom, but our soul didn't know what might lie ahead." Leonel spoke.

"…I am not afraid to die, but I am afraid about the fate of the world…" Joshua said.

"Joshua was right. If any of us fail, the number of the Hero of Legend will be missing." Magnus said.

"Missing only one Hero of Legend meant missing the chance to save the world." Ellisk said.

Tyrus and Nyxier said nothing. Tyrus looked away while Nyxier looked down with a worried expression on her face.

"But the challenge didn't require only the fight. If it is others, we may stand a change… And if we lose, we may just leave this kingdom and find a better way…" Kamui said.

"…No… We couldn't" Sharon said. Her word surprised everyone.

"What?!"

"…We may be alright… But what about…" Sharon spoke and looked outside the castle into the vast field. With her gesture, everyone realized what she is thinking.

"…Anastasia may be alright, but I don't want to risk myself with Baromyteus's wrath like what the puppy did." Garland said, which made Rucas looked at him with an unhappy looking face.

Everyone (Except Tyrus and Nyxier) continued arguing for a while, except for one who spoke nothing but stood still and crossed his wing-like arms. After realizing that this argument will continue with no ending, he turned his attention to General Kohaku and spoke up.

"Undertood, General Kohaku, we accept your challenge!"

"HAWKINS?!" Everyone spoke.

"Great answer. And now, I will give you one night to rest. Our game will start at the first daybreak. Don't forget this, especially you, traitor." General Kohaku barely looked at Tyrus, who also barely looked at him too.

"Well then…" General Kohaku was about to end the contact when Nyxier spoke up.

"Don't forget what you had said! We will defeat all of you! Remember my word! I will make you regret what you had done, especially what you did to Tyrus!" Nyxier said.

"Hm?! You…" General Kohaku looked at Nyxier.

"What?!" Nyxier said.

"…Farewell for now, the Hero/ine of Legend." General Kohaku spoke before his silhouette disappeared, and the shard of the crystal that was shattered appeared and reformed a crystal again.

"Hawkins?" Iris looked at Hawkins.

"Didn't you all fxxxxxg realize? Then snap this into your rotten brain. General Kohaku is doing a wrong thing. If we left this kingdom, it meant that we left many dragons to suffer under their cruel fate. We are the Hero of Legend who have the duty to protect the world, and Kingdom of the Dragonking is the part of our universe too. They may not believe Arceus as their god like us, but they are POKEMON TOO!" Hawkins roared.

"…" Everyone became silent.

"And now, we have a thing to do. Rucas, Fenrir, Kamui and Iris and whoever who think that they are smart enough, meet me at the meeting room on the second floor as soon as possible!" Hawkins spoke and walked out of the room.

"… This will be one of the biggest battles ever…" Rucas spoke.

Everyone started leaving the room to get a rest, join Hawkins or practice the battle. And only Tyrus remained. He still gazing at the crystal that his father used to communicate with him.

"…Tyrus."

A name called him from behind. Tyrus turned his attention back and saw the Forest Swordsman.

"…What do you want?" Tyrus asked.

"…Can you tell me the detail about the Dragon Generals?" Joshua asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile… At the Meeting Room…**

"Sorry!"

Rucas and Kamui entered the room and gave Iris, Kamui and Fenrir their apologizing word, but it didn't seem to work very well with Hawkins.

"What the fxxk are you doing?! Your fxxxxxg ass didn't realize that you kept us waiting for the whole half gxxxxxn hours?!" Hawkins cursed.

"We are late because Kamui and I went to visit Zira, but she didn't get any better. For now, we let Sharon and Garland to take care of her." Rucas said. "By the way, what do we have here?" Kamui changed the subject.

Rucas and Kamui looked at the table that is in the middle of the room. On the table is a chessboard. One side of the chessboard is occupied by eight small dolls, all are in the shape of the ferocious dragons. Other than the chessboard, there are 16 small dolls on the table too. But those dolls are shaped like each one of the Hero/ine of Legend! (Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Iris, Hawkins, Anastasia and Baromyteus.)

"What is this?!" Rucas spoke and picked a Zira-shaped doll.

"Hawkins and I used our magic to create this. We will use this in the place of us while we planned our game." Iris explained.

"This is quite well-crafted…" Kamui picked the doll of himself.

Rucas looked at the dolls again, but something is missing.

"Wait, where is the doll in the shape of mine?"

"Hm?" Iris looked at the dolls on the table. "I was sure that I saw it just before you entered the room. Now where is it again…"

"Fenrir, do you see Rucas-shaped doll?" Kamui asked.

_"…No…"_ Fenrir answered and looked away from the others, and she hid her left paw from others.

"Well… Never mind that. I could create it again." Iris spoke and created a Rucas-shaped doll using her magic.

"Then, let's the meeting begins." Rucas spoke.

* * *

**Tyrus's Side**

Tyrus walked along the hall after he finished talking with Joshua. He then secretly got out of the fortress without letting anyone to know. Later in the night, about 20.00, he came back and found that Nyxier is waiting for him at the entrance of the fortress.

"Tyrus! Where did you go and why did you come back at this time?!" Nyxier said.

Tyrus said nothing and quickly tried to get into the fortress before he found that his legs were frozen by Nyxier's Ice Beam.

"Answer me first!" Nyxier said.

"Grrr!" Tyrus roared and tried to break free from the ice, but that caused him to fell on his knees!

"Tyrus!" Nyxier quickly approached Tyrus and checked him. She quickly found that Tyrus has a deep cut on his left arm! The wound is fresh and the blood is still running out of his wound.

"Tyrus?! What's this?!" Nyxier said and tried to stop Tyrus's wound, but the blood didn't stop! So Nyxier decided to drag Tyrus along with her to the closest resting room. Just a bit before she and Tyrus went into the room, they saw Anastasia and Baromyteus walked into the fortress. Baromyteus's claws are dripped with the dragon blood.

After getting into the room, Nyxier immediately laid Tyrus on the bed and got a first-aid tool and the healing spell book. Then she started healing Tyrus.

"Now, I guess that the one who hurted your was Baromyteus, right?" Nyxier asked.

"…I tried to take them back here because the night is dangerous, but upon seeing me, Baromyteus attacked me. If Anastasia didn't stop him, I would be dead by now. And… It seemed like that Haxorus's claws are filled with the virus that caused the blood of their victim to become very hard to stop…" Tyrus said.

"THAT DRAGON!" Nyxier roared. "He is very mean! I hate him!"

"NYXIER! Stop! Or else he will hear you!" Tyrus roared.

"I don't care! I hate him to the deepest part of my heart! And that dragon bxxxh too!" Nyxier said.

"…"

"But Tyrus, why did Baromyteus try to kill you? He acted like that toward Rucas, but not toward others." Nyxier asked.

"…Maybe because I tried to assassinate the Dragonqueen, their mother." Tyrus answered.

His answer shocked Nyxier. Why did Tyrus try to do something like that?!

"Why did you try to assassinate the Dragonqueen?! Was it the order from your father?" Nyxier asked.

"…Yes."

"And why do you have to follow him? Just because you are the knight and he is the general?"

"…I just want… to satisfy him."

"What?!" Nyxier couldn't believe in the thing that Tyrus had just said.

"… For some reason, my father always despises me. He always tells me that I am not the son that he wanted. I tried so hard to make him accepted me, but he didn't. When he told me to assassinate the Dragonqueen, I followed his order. But I just couldn't do it… I pierced the blade through the Dragonqueen's chest, but I couldn't pierce her heart. When other Dragon Generals found out this… I had no other choice but to escape from this kingdom, hoping to find a way to atone my sin. And that's how I ended up on …" Tyrus said.

"Tyrus…" Nyxier spoke.

"…"

"Then… You are… like me…"

Nyxier's words shocked Tyrus.

"My father… He didn't like me very much… I don't know why… He always loves my younger brother, Snow the Lapras, more than me… Maybe because I am not a nice lady and he is a good boy? Or because I am an Aurorus while he is a Lapras like my father?" Nyxier spoke.

"Nyxier…" Tyrus mumbled.

"…Ah! I am sorry for bored you with such a boring story…" Nyxier said and finished bandaging seemed like she finally managed to stop Tyrus's blood from bleeding.

"…Nyxier, can I ask you something?" Tyrus spoke.

"Hm?"

"Why… Why did you try so hard to take care of me? Every time I got hurt, you took care of my wound, and every time I got insulted, you protected me… Why did you do all of this to me?" Tyrus asked.

"And didn't you do just the same thing to me?" Nyxier asked back.

"What?"

"I know that I am a spoiled girl. During our adventure, I did many things that annoyed our friends such as trying to get the comfortable thing for only me. And you… You are the only one who always takes care of me… You always protect me since when we met each other at the Brawl Arena. I just… feel very good that I could take care of you, and I felt lonely when I got away from you…" Nyxier said.

"What?!" Tyrus spoke and turned his face away. He tried to hide his face from Nyxier that showed that he is blushing!

"Tyrus…"

Nyxier sat on the bed that Tyrus is laying and moved closer to Tyrus. She then softy embraced Tyrus.

"W…What?!" Tyrus spoke and sat up.

"Ah… Your body is so warm…" Nyxier spoke.

"N…Nyxier…" Tyrus spoke.

"Please… Let me stay like this…" Nyxier said.

"…Fine…" Tyrus spoke and embraced Nyxier. Then they laid down onto the bed together…

* * *

_ "…I love you, Tyrus."_

_ "…I love you too, Nyxier."_

* * *

**-Meanwhile…**

At the foyer of the fortress, Sharon is moving there alone. She couldn't rest well here because she is an aquatic Pokemon, and Kingdom of the Dragonking has a warm-to-hot climate, making her feel uneasy.

"…"

A sound from somewhere attracted her attention. It is a sound of a certain instrument, maybe the woodwind instrument. The sound is quite low. Sharon thought that it belonged to one of her friends, so she followed the sound of the instrument. It led her to the balcony of the fortress. Under the shining moonlight, a Pokemon is there, playing his instrument from the darkness.

"Garland?"

Garland looked at Sharon, who had just appeared. "You should be in the bed by now, Sharon."

"…I couldn't sleep well." Sharon answered.

Sharon looked at the instrument that Garland is holding in his paw. It is an oboe with the ancient pattern that resembled the earth's fissure. The oboe is in the color of orange. Garland seemed to know how to play it well.

"…I have never known you could play this well, but I thought that Oboe has a higher pitch sound than this." Sharon said.

Garland laughed. "It sounded nice but low because I played this Terra Oboe! If I played other instrument or others played mine, the sound won't be that good!"

"…I don't remember you have one…" Sharon spoke.

"And you were right. Cobalion gave me this one just before he left the Lunar Isle. He told me that this was one more memento from my father. I am sure that Hawkins also has one from our mother too, but he never shows it to us." Garland explained.

Garland then picked something up and handed it over to Sharon. It is another instrument, a woodwind one too, but this one is a piccolo instead. The piccolo has a pattern of a strange, ominous wave and bubble. It is purple.

"This is also from Cobalion for you. This one is called the Venom Piccolo. For me, this one is nasty! I guess that if other than you played it, they will get poisoned! And its sound is high! " Garland explained.

"Thank…" Sharon spoke and received her instrument from Garland.

"Now that we both got the instrument, care for a duet?" Garland asked.

"…I… couldn't play…very well…" Sharon confessed.

"Then, just followed my beat and it will be surprisingly amazing!"

After finished saying, both dragons started a duet together under the moonlight of night sky.

* * *

**-Back to the Meeting Room…**

"FxxxxxG Idiots..." Hawkins mumbled and crossed his arms while looking at Rucas, Iris and Kamui, whom they are trying to choose who will participate in the Dragon WarChess as well as the role of them.

"As I said before, dragon type Pokemon is strong defensively against the grass type, fire type, water type and electric type, so Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel aren't a good choice in this battle." Kamui explained.

"Zira is not well now, cut her out." Rucas said.

"So we have 11 usable characters…" Iris looked at the board again. "Rucas, I told you for a countless times that you are the best king among us."

"No. Baromyteus could do better than me." Rucas said.

"Baromyteus won't listen to our order. Upon seeing General Kohaku, I am sure that he will not hesitate to run up to him and stab his swords at him." Iris said.

"But we could fix this by having Anastasia as the one who gave the order to us." Rucas said.

"Will she be the goddess of victory? I doubt her chess skill is higher than us…" Iris said.

"Then at least made her the queen." Rucas said.

"It's worse than before. Because if one of the Dragon General tried to attack her, Baromyteus would not hesitate to kill them and we will lose due to a foul. For me, I don't think it's a good idea to let Anastasia and Baromyteus to participate in this battle." Iris said.

"If they are out, we will only have Fenrir, you, Hawkins, Kamui, Tyrus, Nyxier, Garland, Sharon and I." Rucas said.

"I don't know what's worse… Letting Nyxier pierced our eardrum with her scream during the battle when one tried to attack her or letting Sharon got attacked and Garland will become the second Baromyteus of our team." Kamui said.

"Fenrir,what do you think about this?" Rucas asked.

Fenrir said nothing and picked the Rucas-shaped doll and placed it on the King Space while placing the doll that shaped like her on the Queen Space. After that, she swept the doll of other Hero/ine of Legend out of the chessboard.

_ "…This is better." _Fenrir mumbled with a sinister voice.

"We couldn't have only two units in the battlefield, Fenrir." Rucas spoke.

"Giggle." Iris giggled. She understood what Fenrir tried to say, but Rucas didn't have any mind to realize it.

"But if we add some more units…" Kamui spoke and placed Iris-shaped doll and Hawkins-shaped doll on both the Bishop Spaces, placed Garland-shaped doll on one of the Horse Spaces and place the Tyrus-shaped doll and the doll that looked like him on both Rook Spaces.

"Iris and Hawkins suited the role of bishop because they are the Archsage and the bard. A rook needed to be strong and sturdy, so Tyrus and I suited this space. And for the horse… This one required a Pokemon with versatile speed and movement. Garland suited one, but I don't know the other." Kamui summarized his idea.

"Brilliant." Iris said.

"Kamui! You are genius!" Rucas said.

"Haha…" Kamui rubbed his paw on the back of his face.

"Now the rest is the other Horse… Sharon has low speed… Nyxier's speed is not high enough… And…"

Before Rucas could finish his sentence, the door of the meeting room opened, showing that there is another Hero of Legend standing there.

"What's wrong, Joshua?" Rucas asked.

Joshua quietly walked up to the table with the chessboard. He gazed at the chessboard for a while before spoke up.

"…Who planned this?"

"Me. Is it well?" Kamui said.

"…Quite an excellent planning…" Joshua complimented.

Kamui was about to reply Joshua when Joshua spoke again. "…But the possibility that the enemy would figure this out would be nearly 100%."

"How?!" Rucas asked.

"…Not only for us, this battle is very important for General Kohaku, so he will have to come up with the best plan, both for his side as well as try his best to guess our plan." Joshua said.

"But he may not realize our plan since he didn't know how we fight yet…" Kamui said.

"…Before we reached this fortress, we had crossed a Wyvern Valley and the Great Field of Dragon, yet we didn't encounter any dragon. Don't you think that this is too strange?" Joshua asked.

"Now that you mentioned it… It really is…" Iris said.

"I am sure that he had a spy to observe our fighting style as well as our movement during our journey and he will use it against us tomorrow." Joshua said.

"Then, that fxxxxxg dragon has an upper hand." Hawkins said.

"Not only he knew our fighting style, he also has an advantage over the terrain. I bet that the battlefield in the tomorrow would be the Great Field of Dragon, and he may have some plan to use the advantage of the terrain against us, plus the Dragon Generals are more familiar with the Dragon WarChess more than us. Their battle experience is more than us since they lived very much longer than us. Not counting their type advantage and their base stat…" Joshua explained.

"SHUT YOUR FXXXXXG MOUTH UP!" Hawkins roared.

Joshua stopped talking and picked all dolls out of the chessboard. "For this time, we must use the unexpected plan, yet we have to retain some feature from Kamui's idea to increase the chance of victory."

_ "Like what?" _Fenrir asked.

Joshua picked eight dolls and started placing them on the chessboard…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Another long and boring chapter. The next one will be the battle for sure, but I am not very good at writing the battle scene.**_

_** We learned about Garland's Terra Oboe and Sharon's Venom Piccolo. The rest are Kamui's, Tyrus's, Iris's, Hawkins's, Anastasia's and Baromyteus's instrument.**_

_** Can everyone trust Joshua? And who will be the 'unit' in the Dragon WarChess this time?**_

_** P.S. I gave the credit of the Dragon WarChess to any chess+real battle game or novels that I had seen or read.**_


	70. Chapter 69: The Dragon WarChess

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 69: The Dragon WarChess**

**The Next Morning…**

In the Great Field of Dragon, area between the fortress and the Wyvernia City had been made into a huge chessboard. Each square of the chessboard is 100 m. x 100 m. Overall, this chessboard stadium is 800 m. x 800 m. A huge grandstand is surrounding the whole chessboard. There are several dragons from around Kingdom of the Dragonking that comes to watch the Dragon WarChess since this game is the biggest event of Kingdom of the Dragonking. Every time it occurred, death will follow…

At 9.00, 16 Hero/ine of Legend are in the warriors' waiting room of their side. They are preparing for the upcoming battle.

"Joshua, are you sure that your plan will work?" Rucas asked.

"…You asked this question for 48 times already." Joshua spoke.

"Your plan is very risk." Iris commented.

"Of course, and in the last night, you and I decided which plan we will use by playing chess, and I beat you for the countless times…" Joshua spoke.

_ "You are a genius at this, but I still doubt on your plan_." Fenrir said.

"Trust me, none of our side would die… Well, not counting Tyrus if he was too reckless." Joshua spoke with a crafty voice.

"And you know what will follow if Tyrus die…" Iris looked at Nyxier who is sitting with Tyrus.

"Tyrus…" Nyxier called.

"…"Tyrus didn't answer her call.

"Tyrus, why did you agree with that lizard's plan? His plan puts you into the most risking spots!" Nyxier said.

"…I trusted Joshua." Tyrus answered.

"…Tyrus, I don't want you to die… I don't want to…" Nyxier spoke and leaned onto Tyrus's chest.

"…So do I." Tyrus mumbled.

* * *

**Finally, at 9:50.**

Rucas, Fenrir and Iris walked from the waiting room and into the stadium area. The crowd made a cheer when they saw three of 16 Hero/ine of Legend.

"Why did they cheer for us since we are the outsider?" Rucas mumbled.

"…We will be the one who ended this age of misery." Iris answered Rucas's question.

Rucas, Fenrir and Iris looked across the stadium and realized that at the second row and the seventh row of the chessboard, there are the dragon statues located there, one at each square.

"So, we will have the dragon statue as the pawn instead of the warrior." Iris said.

"It meant that if the pawn is engaged by another pawn or the warrior from the opposite side, it will get destroyed immediately." Rucas said.

And at the eighth row of the board, 8 Dragon Generals are there already!

"Welcome to the stadium, Hero/ine of Legend." General Kohaku, leader of the Dragon Generals, greeted. He is stationed on the square of the king.

Rucas, Fenrir and Iris observed other Dragon Generals. The one on the queen square is a female Kingdra. Both of the bishop squares are occupied by a Flygon and an Altaria. Both of the horse squares are occupied by a Salamence and a Hydreigon. And both of the rook squares are occupied by a Druddigon and a Dragonite. All are armed with various weapons and armors.

Before Rucas, Fenrir and Iris could say any further, a Noivern appeared from the sky and flew up to them. "Greeting, the Hero/ine of Legend. I am **Sonic the Noivern**, the judge of the Dragon Side. I require one from your side to be the judge alongside me."

Iris, Rucas and Fenrir looked at each others before Iris walked back into the waiting room. After a while, she came back with Hawkins, who didn't dress like a warrior who is ready for the battle.

"I will be the judge of the Legend Side." Hawkins declared.

Upon everyone seeing Hawkins, they started to mumble.

"Hm? That Lugia isn't the unit of this game?" General Kohaku mumbled.

"…It seemed like we made a wrong calculation." A Flygon said.

"…Never mind. We should figure things out soon." General Kohaku said.

Hawkins followed Sonic the Noivern into the sky. And then the MC of the stadium started announcing.

"Welcome to the Dragon WarChess!"

"The Dragon WarChess welcomed you!"

Rucas, Fenrir and Iris turned their attention to the MC of the stadium and realized that they are the Latias and the Latios.

"Today is a big event!" Latias said.

"Big event, today is!" Latios said.

"And today, we have a game between the Dragon and the Legend!" Latias said.

"A game between the Dragon and the Legend is what we have today!" Latios said.

"For the Dragon Side, we have General Kohaku the Tyrantrum as the king!" Latias said.

"We have General Kohaku the Tyrantrum as the king for the Dragon Side!" Latios said.

"And for the queen, we have the **Sniper Pridra the Kingdra**!" Latias said.

"We have the Sniper Pridra the Kingdra for the queen!" Latios said.

"Two bishops we have today are the **Bishop Enavan the Flygon** and the **Sage Lusia the Altaria**!" Latias said.

"Bishop Enavan the Flygon and Sage Lusia the Altaria are two bishops we have today!" Latios said.

"The next are two horses; the **Paladin Wratus the Salamence** and the **Druid Hydread the Hydreigon**!" Latias said.

"The Paladin Wratus the Salamence and the Druid Hydread the Hydreigon are the two horses we have next!" Latios said.

"Last but not least, we have two rooks; the **Berserker Glutton the Druddigon** and the **Hero Slaynith the Dragonite**!" Latias said.

"The Berserker Glutton the Druddigon and the Hero Slaynith the Dragonite are the two rooks, last but not least!" Latios said.

The Latias and Latios continued speaking about the rule and random stuffs of the battle, but Rucas, Iris and Fenrir didn't listen to them.

_"Geez… They are so annoying."_ Fenrir said.

"If I remembered correctly, they are the court jesters of the Dragonqueen…" Iris said.

"And their side consisted of the General, Sniper, Bishop, Sage, Paladin, Druid, Berserker and Hero? Our side is more than that…" Rucas said.

The court jesters spoke for the whole five minutes, which not only Rucas, Fenrir and Iris, but also the Dragon Generals and the crowd who got annoyed by their announcement.

Latios and Latias were about to announce about the history of the Dragon WarChess when another MC appeared and shut the voice of Latios and Latias up. The third MC, however, is from the Legend Side.

"Enough with the lecture! Now why don't we see the warriors from the Legend Side?" Garland announced, and the crowd cheered after him.

"That Garchomp was also not the unit too?" General Kohaku said.

"Things started to go unpredicted…" Pridra the Kingdra said.

"If Garland is there, it meant that our side is ready." Rucas said.

Garland continued speaking. "Let's start with the rooks! Our side have the Techno Knight, Kamui Rusteel the Aggron, and the Ocean Pirate, Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr!"

Kamui and Magnus appeared from the waiting room. Both are in the heavy armor suit. Kamui held his Bazooka and Magnus wielded his axe. Both walked up to the rook squares of the Legend Side.

"…Aggron is expected, but they used that Feraligatr too?" Glutton the Druddigon mumbled.

"…Yawn…" Slaynith the Dragonite yawned.

"Move to the horses! We have the Forest Swordsman, Joshua Floratree the Sceptile, and the Volcano Guardian, Leonel Novaflare the Charizard!"

This time, Leonel and Joshua came out of the waiting room at a high speed, Leonel by flying and Ellisk by dashing. Both are in the light armor suit. Joshua is equipped with his katana while Leonel is equipped with his spear. They quickly moved to their space.

"First water, now they have the fire and grass…" Wratus the Salamence commented.

"EEEE! They are so annoying!" Lusia the Altaria commented.

"The next is the bishops. Our side have the Lightning Thief, Ellisk the Heliolisk, and the Purity Cleric, Zira Hylia the Eevee!"

The crowd made a voice of surprise when they saw Ellisk and Zira walked into the stadium. They are in the silk robe. Ellisk has his daggers in his paw while Zira has her staff.

"Such small bishops, they have…" Hydread the Hydreigon said.

"Hmp! They dare not only the grass, fire and water, but also use the electric and normal type against up!" Pridra said.

"…Unexpected…" Enavan the Flygon said.

At the time Ellisk and Zira walked up to their space, Sharon appeared from the waiting room.

"Rucas… Fenrir… Iris… Everything went well…" Sharon reported.

"And Anastasia and Baromyteus?" Iris asked.

"Anastasia… She told me that Baromyteus detested the crowded place, so they will watch the battle from faraway." Sharon said.

"Let them be." Rucas spoke and turned their attention to General Kohaku and the Dragon Generals.

"You have such an expected team, I salute you." General Kohaku said to Iris, Rucas, Fenrir and Sharon.

"…"

"But this is as far as you can do. I know that now you four aren't the units in this battle. The rest are that Aurorus and that traitor. I could guess that you will make the Aurorus the queen and make the traitor the king. How brave you are! Letting the traitor to be the king and relied everything on him!" General Kohaku said.

"Don't call Tyrus traitor! If you didn't care him as your knight, at least care him as your son!" Rucas roared angrily.

"Hmp!" General Kohaku mumbled.

And then, two figures appeared from the waiting room. They are walking up to the stadium. And as expected, they are Nyxier and Tyrus, one is the king and others is the queen. Both are in the shining battle armor. Tyrus has his Ball and Chain in his paw and Nyxier is equipped with her Chakram.

"See? As expected…" General Kohaku said.

At the MC stand, Garland cackled and continued announcing the last two warriors of the Legend Side.

"And the last of our side, the lovely couple of king and queen. We have the Ancient Gladiator, Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, as the queen and the Diamon-Dust Valkyrie, Nyxier Tundrafrost, as the king!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

** Dragon of Vale: And now the Dragon WarChess is about to begin. Quite a strange plan Joshua had planned. But seriously? Making Tyrus the queen and making Nyxier the king?!**


	71. Chapter 70: Checkmate

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 70: Checkmate**

"Pawn E, E4!" General Kohaku commanded, and the white dragon statue on his side moved two spaces forward. This is the sight of the beginning of the Dragon WarChess.

"They are the white side,eh? Then we are the black one." Magnus said.

"Yeah. Thank to Nyxier who scolded at Garland for over ten minutes due to he made an embarrassing announcement, I could accumulate my thought…" Joshua mumbled and looked at the map of the chessboard stadium…

* * *

Dragon Side is the white one while Legend Side is the black one. The space on the chessboard will be counted by Column A-H and Row 1-8. Dragon Side will start at Row 1 and 2 while the Legend Side started at Row 7 and 8. The Dragon Side will have this follow starting space;

-Rook A (Glutton the Druddigon) at A1

-Horse A (Wratus the Salamence) at B1

-Bishop A (Enavan the Flygon) at C1

-King (General Kohaku the Tyrantrum) at D1

-Queen (Pridra the Kingdra) at E1

-Bishop B (Lusia the Altaria) at F1

-Horse B (Hydread the Hydreigon) at G1

-Rook B (Slaynith the Dragonite) at H1

-Pawn A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H (Eight white dragon statues) at A2, B2, C2, D2, E2, F2, G2 and H2

And for the Legend Side;

-Pawn A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H (Eight black dragon statues) at A7, B7, C7, D7, E7, F7, G7 and H7

-Rook A (Magnus the Feraligatr) at A8

-Horse A (Leonel the Charizard) at B8

-Bishop A (Ellisk the Heliolisk) at C8

-King (Nyxier the Aurorus) at D8

-Queen (Tyrus the Tyrantrum) at E8

-Bishop B (Zira the Eevee) at F8

-Horse B (Joshua the Sceptile) at G8

-Rook B (Kamui the Aggron) at H8

The chessboard is surrounded by the grandstand. Three MC, Latios, Latias and Garland the Garchomp, are making such an annoying announcement. Above the stadium, Sonic the Noivern and Hawkins the Lugia are the judge of this battle. And south the Row 8, there is a tent that Rucas, Iris, Fenrir and Sharon are residing, waiting for healing the fallen ally of them, and there is also a healing tent at the north of Row 1 for the Dragon Side.

* * *

"And this is still an unbelievable plan. Using Zira in this game and has Nyxier as the king and has Tyrus as the queen. What are you thinking?" Ellisk asked.

"Be quiet now if you don't want to be the first one to die. Pawn D, D6!" Joshua commanded, and the black dragon statue moved one space forward.

"They made the first move!" Latias said.

"Make the first move, they did!" Latios said.

"Horse A, C3!" General Kohaku commanded, and Wratus the Salamence moved as he was commanded.

"Horse A, A6!" This time, Leonel moved.

"Pawn H, H3." General Kohaku spoke.

"Pawn F, F6."

"Pawn E, E5."

"Pawn F, E5!" Joshua gave the first assault.

The black dragon statue moved to E5 space and destroyed the white dragon statue that was occupied at that space.

"…Horse B, F3."

"RRR" Hydread the Hydreigon roared and moved.

"Horse A, C5!" Joshua commanded Leonel to move.

"Bishop B, E2." Lusia the Altaria flew gracefully to E2 space.

"Pawn F, E4." Joshua said.

"Horse B, G1." Hydread made a roar as he has to move back to his starting space.

"Pawn C, C6." Joshua spoke.

"Pawn B, B3." General Kohaku said.

"Pawn D, D5." Joshua said.

"Pawn F, F4."

"Pawn D, D4."

"Pawn D, C3!"

The crowd made a noise as Joshua commanded the black dragon statue to move up to the space that Wratus the Salamence is occupying.

"Hm! Sends a pawn to battle me?! Useless!" Wratus spoke, but then, the black dragon statue emitted a blast of frost from itself, which instantly knocked Wratus out!

"What?!" The rest Dragon Generals spoke.

"Thank again, Nyxier." Joshua spoke and looked at Nyxier, who cast a moved frost magic of Ice Beam on that Dragon Statue before.

Sonic flew into the stadium and took the frozen body of Wratus out of the battle, and General Kohaku gave the next command.

"Pawn D, C3!"

The white dragon statue destroyed the black dragon statue that had just defeated Wratus.

"Pawn A, A5." Joshua said.

"Bishop A, E3." Enavan the Flygon flew to E3 space as he was commanded.

"Horse A, E6!" Joshua retreated Leonel back.

This time, General Kohaku moved himself forward to D2 space.

"Rook A, A6." Magnus moved two space forward.

"…Bishop A, A6." General Kohaku began an assault, and the crowd made a cheer as Enavan the Flygon moved toward the space that Magnus occupied.

"The first battle is beginning!"

"Beginning, the first battle is!"

"Feraligatr and a Flygon? Then Magnus has a chance…" Ellisk said.

"…" Joshua said nothing.

"Let's rampage!" Magnus roared.

"…Useless…" Enavan mumbled.

Magnus began the assault by swamping the space with Surf, however, after the water's gone, Enavan is nowhere to be found.

"What?!" Magnus looked around and tried to find Enavan before he realized something.

"…" Enavan appeared from the point where Magnus is standing and attacked Magnus with the move Dig, sending Magnus flew into the sky.

"ARR!" Magnus roared.

This time, Enavan flew at a high speed toward Magnus and attacked Magnus with the move Dragon Claw mercilessly. He continued his fast attacked, making Magnus's body full with scratch.

"Magnus! You know what to do, right?!" Joshua shouted.

"Of course! At the cost of my pride!" Magnus roared as he fell down onto the ground and became unconscious.

"The first winner is Enavan the Flygon!"

"Enavan the Flygon is the first winner!"

Hawkins and Sonic gave a permit for Rucas and Fenrir to come into the stadium and take Magnus out to the tent for healing.

"We lost one warrior, Joshua." Leonel said.

"…Pawn B, A6." Joshua commanded. The black dragon statue to move up to the space that Enavan is occupying.

"…Useless." Enavan spoke and prepared to destroy the statue, but as the statue entered the A6 space, the temperature of the A6 space dropped down!

"What?!" Enavan said. Suddenly, the black dragon statue moved up to Enavan and attacked him with the icy-cold fist, making Enavan got knocked out instantly!

"Enavan got knocked out!"

"Getting knocked out, Enavan did!"

"How could that happened?!" Ellisk asked.

"…Magnus knew that his battle skill is no match against that Flygon since he has a lower speed and that Flygon is a very caution of his surroundings, so he left his Ice Punch move at the black dragon statue so it will be able to knock that Flygon out when he is unaware of it." Joshua explained.

"…Queen, C1." Pridra the Kingdra moved as she was commanded.

* * *

"Pawn H, H5." Joshua spoke.

General Kohaku moved himself to E2 space.

"Bishop A, D7." Ellisk jumped happily to D7 space.

"Pawn D, C4." General Kohaku commanded.

"Rook B, H6." Kamui moved two space forward.

General Kohaku moved back to F1space.

"Rook B, G6." Kamui moved one space left.

"…Pawn G, G4."

"Pawn H, G4!"

The black dragon statue moved to G4 space and destroyed another white dragon statue.

"Pawn H, G4!"

Again, another white dragon statue destroyed the black dragon statue.

"Rook B, G4!" Joshua roared.

Kamui quickly ran up to G4 space and blasted the white dragon statue away with his bazooka.

"…Rook A, B1." Glutton the Druddigon moved one space right.

"Pawn C, C5." Joshua spoke.

"Rook A, A1."

Glutton roared as he has to move back to his starting space.

Joshua smiled and move to F6 space.

"Rook A, B1."

"RRRR!" Glutton has to move back and forth again.

"Bishop A, C6." Ellisk moved as Joshua commanded.

Joshua spoke. "Horse A, D4."

Leonel prayed and moved to D4 space.

"Queen, B2." Pridra moved as she was commanded.

"Leonel, Horse A, F5!" Joshua roared. Leonel quickly flew to F5 space and destroyed the white dragon statue.

"…Bishop B, C5." Lusia the Altaria flew to C5 and destroyed the black dragon statue.

"Pawn E, E5." Joshua spoke.

General Kohaku moved to E2 space.

"Rook B, G2." Kamui moved two spaces forward.

General Kohaku quickly moved back to F1 space.

'What?!' Joshua thought. He looked around. For now, there are 2 units who is at risk. And he could only save one while the other may got knocked out if they lost the battle. They are Zira and Kamui. For Zira, she has to launch an attack on other side or else she will get attacked by them, but Zira has a very low chance of winning the battle. And if he moved Zira, Kamui may got attacked by General Kohaku himself, and Joshua couldn't grasp how harsh the punishment that General Kohaku would deal to Kamui.

"…Joshua! Do not worry about me! Save Zira first!" Kamui shouted from his space.

"What?!" Everyone in the stadium, especially Zira, spoke out in a shocking voice.

"… Then, I am sorry, Kamui, I promise that your sacrifice won't end in vain." Joshua spoke. "Bishop B, C5!"

"WHAT?!" Rucas grasped as Zira moved to the space that is occupied by Lusia the Altaria.

"Hmp! You think that you will win against me? Think again!" Lusia said.

Zira said nothing and surrounded herself with a light blue aura, before she transformed into a Glaceon!

"What is this?!" Lusia said.

"BLIZZARD!" Zira roared and released a blizzard at Altaria, frozen her instantly.

"!" Altaria got frozen, so Sonic swiped in and took her out of the battle.

"Hmp! Such a useless!" General Kohaku stepped to G2 space and faced Kamui in the battle!

"YAH!" Kamui attacked General Kohaku with Iron Tail, however, General Kohaku quickly grabbed his tail and smashed Kamui onto the floor! Then he attacked Kamui with the move SuperPower!

"ARRRRR!" Kamui roared in pain and fell unconscious!

"KAMUI!" Zira and everyone shouted.

"…His spine may crack and some of his bones may break…" General Kohaku spoke as Hawkins came and took Kamui out.

"Iris, I left this bastard to you." Hawkins mumbled and flew back to the stadium.

"Damn it!" Rucas spoke as he watched Iris tried to heal Kamui.

"Kamui is not alright…" Magnus spoke after he regained his consciousness.

"…Because of me, Kamui has to get hurt…" Zira mumbled and frowned.

* * *

"…Horse A, E3." Joshua continued the game by letting Leonel moved.

General Kohaku moved to F2 space.

"Horse A, G4!" Leonel moved again.

General Kohaku moved to E2 space.

"Pawn F, E3." Joshua ordered.

"Pawn A, A3." General Kohaku spoke.

Joshua then jumped to E4 space.

"Pawn C, C3." General Kohaku spoke.

Joshua jumped to F2 space.

"Pawn B, B4." General Kohaku said.

"Bishop B, A7." Zira moved back.

"Pawn A, A." General Kohaku ordered.

"...My turn!" Joshua jumped to H1 space, where Slaynith the Dragonite is sleeping there.

"Yawn…" Slaynith woke up after seeing Joshua.

"Sceptile and a Dragonite? Joshua put himself into a pretty risk situation…" Ellisk said.

"Hmp! Let me tell you that Slaynith is one of two strongest Dragon General, well, not counting me of course." General Kohaku roared.

"Yawn… Let's end this quickly so I could get some sleep…" Slaynith spoke.

"You are so lazy… But I couldn't underestimate you!" Joshua commented.

Joshua started the attack by using the move Night Slash. Slaynith flew into the sky and dodged his attack easily.

"Yawn…" Slaynith spoke and dashed up to Joshua, preparing to attack him with Dragon Rush.

"RR!" Joshua's arm blades glow green.

"…Yawn… Dragon Rush…" Slaynith spoke.

"LEAF BLADE!" Joshua slashed his arm blades fiercely. The clash of both attack made both Joshua and Slaynith got sent to the opposite direction of each other.

"He is strong…" Joshua commented.

"…" Slaynith said nothing, but then, he lay down on the floor and let out a snore.

"What?!" Everyone said.

Sonice and Hawkins flew up to Slaynith. "Slaynith the Dragonite fell asleep, so he became unable to fight!"

"WHAT?!" Pridra the Kingdra roared.

"…Damn you…" General Kohaku spoke as Sonic took Slaynith out of the stadium.

"…Wow… Quite a victory I have…" Joshua said.

"Whatever! The game is still going on!" General Kohaku roared. "Pawn B, A5!"

The white dragon statue destroyed yet another black dragon statue.

* * *

"Bishop A, A4!" Joshua roared.

"YEAH!" Ellisk jumped to A4 space and destroyed a white dragon statue.

"Rook A, F1." Glutton the Druddigon moved.

"Pawn G, G5!" Joshua ordered.

"Rook A, C1" Glutton the Druddigon moved again.

"Horse A, F2!" Leonel flew to the space right of General Kohaku's space!

"Pawn D, C5." General Kohaku said.

"How about some fun?" Joshua asked craftily. "Queen Tyrus, H5 please."

Tyrus gave an unpleasant roar as he was called 'Queen' and moved as he was told.

General Kohaku roared and moved back to F1 space.

"Uh oh!" Joshua quickly jumped to E4 space.

"Pawn C, C4." General Kohaku commanded.

"Let's the battle begin!"

Joshua jumped to C5 space and destroyed another white dragon statue.

"…Queen, E5."

Pridra the Kingdra moved and destroyed a black dragon statue.

Joshua jumped from C5 space to D7 space.

"Queen, A1." Pridra moved again.

"Bishop A, C6!" Joshua retreated Ellisk back before he got attacked by the Kingdra.

"…Rook A, D1." Glutton moved again.

"…Bishop B, C5." Zira moved.

"Rook A, D3!" Glutton moved forward.

"Queen Tyrus, G6." Tyrus moved.

"…Queen, H8." Pridra moved.

"King Nyxier, C7 please." Joshua spoke craftily.

"EEEE! Don't address me like that!" Nyxier complained, but she still moves as Joshua ordered.

"Queen, H2!" Pridra moved.

"King, B7!" Joshua ordered Nyxier to move again.

"Queen, B8." Pridra moved again.

"King, E7!" Joshua said.

"…Queen, B1." Pridra retreated back.

"Pawn F, E2." Joshua ordered.

"Bishop A, E4!" Ellisk jumped to E4 space.

"…Rook A, D7!" General Kohaku roared.

"WHAT?!" Joshua became panic as Glutton run toward him. Joshua ready his blade and tried to fend himself, but Glutton the Druddigon has the armor protecting him. Glutton then countered Rucas with Aerial Ace, which could pierce through Joshua's evasiveness and knocked Joshua out.

"What?! Joshua is out?!" Rucas said.

"Joshua is out!" Hawkins carried Joshua's unconscious body to Iris, Rucas and Fenrir.

"Now, your tactician is out, who is next?" General Kohaku asked.

"Hm… Then, let me…" Iris was about to assume the role of the tactician, but Tyrus spoke up.

"LET ME DO THIS!"

"Tyrus, are you sure?" Joshua tried to speak after he quickly regained his consciousness, but he still couldn't move himself and his wounds are still bleeding.

"I WILL END THIS! I WON'T LET ANYMORE OF US SUFFER!" Tyrus roared.

"…Very well…" Iris and Joshua gave the permission.

"Nyxier, D7"

This time, Nyxier didn't complain. She moved to D7 and attacked Glutton with Ice Beam, instantly knocked him out.

"This is what you got from hurting our friend!" Nyxier roared.

* * *

"…Queen, D4." General Kohaku ordered.

"Nyxier, E6!" Tyrus roared.

"…Horse B, F3." General Kohaku said. Hydread roared as he finally got a move.

"Pawn G, G4!" Tyrus ordered.

"Horse B, D4." General Kohaku said.

"Nyxier, E5!" Tyrus roared.

"Horse B, B3!" Hydread retreated back.

"Bishop A, F3!" Tyrus commanded Ellisk to move.

"Queen, D8!" Pridra moved to the Legend Side zone.

"Horse A, G3!" Leonel moved again.

"Hmp!" General Kohaku moved to E1 space.

"Bishop B, B4!" Zira moved.

"Hmp! Queen, D2!" Pridra moved.

"Wait…" Zira mumbled and observed the chessboard. For now, Queen Pridra the Kingdra is the most troublesome unit of the Dragon Side, and now, there is a chance to defeat her, but that require…

"Then…" Tyrus was about to do the next move when Zira shouted.

"Tyrus! Use me!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Please! It may be the only way! I am preparing for the worst" Zira spoke.

"NO!" Rucas roared. He knew what Zira is thinking.

Tyrus closed his eyes. He knew what Zira is thinking, but he promised that he won't let anyone to get hurted anymore…

But…

It seemed like he couldn't keep his promise…

"…I am sorry, Rucas." Tyrus mumbled. "Bishop B, D2!"

"!NO!" Rucas cried as Zira moved to the D2 space to face the queen Pridra.

* * *

"Hmp! You were the one who defeated Lusia? I warn you that I am stronger than her as I am as strong as Slaynith the Dragonite!" Pridra spoke.

"I will defeat you!" Zira roared and released a Dazzling Gleam from her body. Her attack is very strong that it knocked Pridra out!

Sonic flew in and took the unconscious Pridra out, and Zira is left exhausted.

"…Horse B, D2." General Kohaku commanded.

"NO!" Rucas roared as Hydread approached Zira and quickly knocked her out due to her fatigue.

Hawkins took Zira's body to Rucas. "She needed some rest."

"Thank…" Rucas spoke and gave Zira to Sharon and let her heal Zira.

"Zira… Her sacrifice is…honorable…" Magnus and Joshua spoke. Now they could sit up and talk, but Kamui is still unconscious due to his harsh injury.

"…Pawn F, D2."

Tyrus commanded the black dragon statue to move to Hydread's space. Because of the Dazzling Gleam that Zira casted into this black dragon statue, Hydread finally got knocked out.

"And now! Seven of Eight Dragon General finally got knocked out!" Garland announced.

"I will never give up!" General Kohaku roared and moved to D2 space and destroyed the black dragon statue.

"Horse A, F1." Leonel moved.

General Kohaku moved to C3 space.

Tyrus moved to E4 space.

General Kohaku moved away to B2 space.

Tyrus moved to C4 space and destroyed another white dragon statue.

General Kohaku moved to A3 space.

Tyrus moved to C5 space.

General Kohaku moved to B3 space.

Tyrus moved to A5 space and destroyed the last white dragon statue…

* * *

"Now! General Kohaku is the last one!" Garland announced.

"All Tyrus must do is block General Kohaku's escaping way." Joshua spoke.

"I will never get defeated by you!" General Kohaku roared and moved to C2 space.

"Horse A, E3." Leonel moved.

General Kohaku moved to B1 space.

Tyrus moved to E2 space.

General Kohaku moved to A2 space.

"Bishop A, D5!" Ellisk moved.

General Kohaku moved to A3 space.

"Horse A, C4!" Leonel moved.

General Kohaku moved to B1 space.

"Horse A, E3!" Leonel moved again.

General Kohaku moved to B2 space.

Tyrus moved to B4 space.

General Kohaku moved to C1 space.

"Horse A, C4." Leonel moved.

General Kohaku moved to C2.

"Bishop A, E4!" Ellisk moved.

General Kohaku moved to C1 space.

Tyrus moved to C3 space.

General Kohaku moved to D1 space.

"…Bishop A, F3!" Tyrus gave the order, and Ellisk moved.

"!"

The crowd made a cheer after seeing General Kohaku tried to move away. But when Ellisk moved to F3 space…

"!" General Kohaku's face became pale as he saw Tyrus, Leonel and Ellisk are blocking his escaping way!

"What?! This is…" Iris spoke.

"…Checkmate." Joshua mumbled.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: This is the hardest chapter that I had ever written. I am sorry since Chapter 68 and this chapter is long while chapter 69 is pretty short.**_

_** One more chapter and then we will enter the 9**__**th**__** dungeon.**_


	72. Chapter 71: Mother's Soul

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 71: Mother's Soul**

Despite his being get checked, General Kohaku burst out a laugh!

"You may have won me in the battle of wisdom, but you still haven't defeated me yet! The battle of power is still going on!"

"!" Rucas looked into the stadium. Their remained units are Leonel, Ellisk, Tyrus and Nyxier. Nyxier is too far from General Kohaku. For the rest three, Leonel has an extreme type disadvantage against General Kohaku while Ellisk is not strong enough to battle General Kohaku, leaving Tyrus the only one who could fight General Kohaku…

_ "…Tyrus wouldn't get his friend risk by sending Ellisk and Leonel into the battle, and Nyxier is too far… But… Could he bring himself to fight against his own father?"_ Fenrir spoke.

"…I can't…" Tyrus mumbled.

"What?! You are one step to your victory and you couldn't achieve it by defeating me? You are such a weakling! Just like your useless mother! I could have gotten rid of you since when you were just a baby!" General Kohaku spoke.

"SHUT UP!"

Nyxier roared from her space. Her eyes are filled with wrath and anger to the fullest. "Stop treating Tyrus like that! You didn't know how much he suffers under your arrogance and ambition!"

"…You…" General Kohaku gazed at Nyxier.

"I don't care if you want to fight me instead! I may not be able to defeat you, but I will not ruin my shame in the name of the daughter of the Heroine of Snow, Glacier the Aurorus!" Nyxier roared.

"!" General Kohaku's eyes became wide. 'What?! She is Glacier's daughter?!'

General Kohaku stood still. He didn't move even an inch.

"Afraid of facing the ice type?! Come on! You coward!" Nyxier roared.

"…I won't lower my pride to face you, Aurorus." General Kohaku spoke and jumped into the space that Tyrus is occupying!

"! As a king, he couldn't move that far! He cheated!" Joshua roared.

"Even though I must die, I will kill you now!" General Kohaku roared.

"Father! No!" Tyrus covered his head as General Kohaku attacked him with Dragon Claw.

But just a second before General Kohaku's claw could pierce Tyrus's scale…

"ARRGGGHH!"

General Kohaku stopped moving. His face showed a clear pain that he received. He then fell down on the floor of the battlefield and vomited his dragon blood out!

"Father!" Tyrus quickly approached his father and tried to find his injury, until he found a sharp sword made from the dragon bone that pierced through the back of his chest…

"That Sword!" Iris spoke.

The sword then left General Kohaku's chest and flew back to the claw of its owner, who had just entered the battlefield along with his younger sister!

"Anastasia?! Baromyteus?!" Rucas said.

"…" Baromyteus looked at General Kohaku who is suffering from his pain while Tyrus tried to comfort him.

"Please! Father! Be strong and alive!" Tyrus cried.

"Arrgg!" General Kohaku moaned in pain.

Sonic and Hawkins flew up to General Kohaku. "Quickly! Someone, took General Kohaku to the healing room! Now!"

"Father!" Tyrus cried as the unconscious body of General Kohaku was taken away by other seven Dragon Generals…

"Tyrus…" Nyxier walked up to Tyrus and comforted him, but the tear of the stone dragon didn't stop flowing out of his eyes…

* * *

After the incident, Rucas, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Iris, Anastasia and Baromyteus returned to their fortress. Since Zira and Kamui are still unconscious and their injury is harsher than others, Hawkins has to take them to the capital of Kingdom of the Dragonking since they have a better medical treatment, along with General Kohaku and 7 other Dragon Generals.

"Baromyteus! What did you do?!" Iris asked after everyone got back to the meeting room of their fortress.

Baromyteus didn't answer. He just gazed at the sky as the dusk is covering the sky.

_"Anastasia?"_ Fenrir asked.

"…I am sorry… But he is the one who killed our father…" Anastasia answered with a sad voice.

"So, that's also why you didn't stop Baromyteus…" Iris said.

"But that is still a wrong thing… General Kohaku may be a bad guy, but at least he is an honorable warrior who fights valiantly. Baromyteus, you shouldn't use such a sneak attack on him…" Garland spoke.

Baromyteus snared as he heard Garland's word, but he still didn't look at him.

"But…He also cheated by stepping into Tyrus's space despite he has no right to move to that space…" Anastasia said.

"But—" Anastasia's word is reasonable, so no one couldn't fought her word back despite they still didn't agree in the thing that Baromyteus had done…

* * *

After two hours of waiting, Hawkins flew back with Sonic the Noivern who was the judge of the Dragon WarChess.

"Hawkins? What about Zira and Kamui?" Iris asked.

"They are fxxxxxg alright. Those nasty dragons took care of them pretty well." Hawkins answered.

_ "…Could we really trust them?"_ Fenrir asked.

"I don't fxxxxxg know this, but after they saw Cathy and I, they said some fxxxxxg things such as 'We served your ancestor before, and we will never betray you, like we never betray our Dragonking.'. Those nasty dragons never lied, so I trusted them." Hawkins answered.

"…And… General Kohaku…" Nyxier asked.

"…A strange virus was spread into his vein when he got attacked. We couldn't find any herb or medicine that could cure this virus…" Sonic the Noivern answered.

"Oh… My…" Nyxier mumbled and looked at Tyrus, who is turning his face away from others.

"And what are you doing here, with two dragons too…" Garland asked.

"…With General Kohaku's defeat, the coup d'état was defeated too, so now, other 7 Dragon Generals invited all of you to join them at our capital now." Sonic answered.

"At this time?" Rucas asked.

"You have only two more days to live here, so you should hurry." Sonic said.

"Then, we will go now." Rucas spoke.

* * *

Hawkins and Sonic led Rucas and his friends to Wyvernia City, the capital of Kingdom of the Dragonking. Everyone became silent during their journey, especially Tyrus and Nyxier.

They arrived at Wyvernia City at the same time the sun departed from the sky and the moon appeared instead. The city is still crowded with the dragon type Pokemon. This city was built like the ancient town from the mythical tale or legend. In the middle of the city stood a huge palace, Palace of the Dragonking.

Hawkins and Sonic took Rucas and his friends to Palace of the Dragonking. At the entrance, 7 Dragon Generals, Enavan, Wratus, Glutton, Lusia, Hydread, Pridra and Slaynith are waiting for them.

"Thank you for bringing the peace back to our kingdom." Pridra spoke.

"We are sorry that we had to face you in the battle as we couldn't ignore that Kohaku's order and risk for our Dragonqueen to get killed…" Hydread said.

"Mother…" Anastasia said.

Upon seeing Anastasia and Baromyteus, 7 Dragon Generals, along with other dragon knights and Sonic the Noivern, kneeled down.

** "Welcome back, our beloved Princess Anastasia and Prince Baromyteus."**

"…Could we meet our mother now?" Anastasia asked.

"As you wish. Please follow us." Pridra and Slaynith led Anastasia and Baromyteus into the palace.

"What do you want more?" Lusia asked Rucas and his friends.

"…Could I meet my fa…General Kohaku?" Tyrus asked.

"…He is at his room. We are sorry that you will have to go alone. None of us wants to get near him." Wratus said.

"That's fine." Tyrus said.

"Then, I will go with you." Nyxier spoke before Tyrus led her into the palace.

"I want to see Zira the Eevee and Kamui the Aggron." Rucas said.

"Certainly." Hydread spoke and took Rucas into the palace.

"The rest of you, for now, please rest well in this palace. We will take you to your room." Glutton said and he, Wratus and Enavan led Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Garland and Hawkins to the male guest bedroom while Lusia led Iris, Fenrir and Sharon to the female guest bedroom.

_"…The story of living creature's existence is truly not fathomable…" Fenrir mumbled._

* * *

**Zira's PoV**

Zira woke up and looked around herself. She found herself in a grand room that she had never seen before. And now, she is sleeping on one of two beds in this room.

"What is this?" Zira asked and saw a small note on the table near her bed. It is a short note from Hawkins that told her about what happened after she fell asleep and where she is now as well as telling her that Hawkins is going back to the fortress to bring her Senpai and the rest to this place.

"…" Zira put the note down and saw that her body is full with bandage. She must has quiet injury during the battle.

"?" Zira looked at another bed beside her own and realized that Kamui is laying there, still unconscious.

"Kamui!" Zira spoke. She knew that she shouldn't move much now, so she stayed still on her bed and looked at Kamui. His injury is much harsher than her. Some parts of his armors are broken, include his helmet.

"Because of me… He has become like this… I am such a useless creature… I am just the burden of the group. I shouldn't insist on coming with him since the start…" Zira cried.

"…No…"

A deep voice attracted Zira's attention as Kamui slowly opened his eyes.

"Kamui! You are alright!" Zira spoke.

"Yes… I am a lot tougher than you think… ARG!" Kamui moaned as he tried to move.

"Kamui! Don't move now or you will hurt more!" Zira said.

"…Where are others?" Kamui asked.

Zira explained what happened after Kamui got knocked out to Kamui until now to Kamui.

"…Zira, you…" Kamui mumbled.

"…?"

"You… Weren't you afraid of me?" Kamui asked.

"I…I am still afraid of you… But after seeing you sacrificed yourself for me, I started to feel guilty for being afraid of someone who is nice, like you. And now, I try to fight against my fear… And I think that I did pretty well." Zira answered.

"…Very well…"

"Kamui… Back then… Why did you sacrifice yourself for someone like me?" Zira asked.

"Is it wrong to save my friend?" Kamui asked.

"…I am not the nice girl you know… I am just an imposter…" Zira said.

"What does it mean?" Kamui asked.

Before Zira could answer, the door of this room opened, and Rucas walked in.

"Zira! Kamui!" Rucas said.

Zira quickly turned away from Rucas and shut her mouth up.

"Are both of you alright?" Rucas asked.

"My back is still sore. I will take a day to recover more, but your sister seemed fine." Kamui said.

"That's good. Zira, are you well?" Rucas asked.

"…I am fine…" Zira answered without looking at Rucas.

"What's wrong, Zira? You seemed down lately. Are you mad at me or something?" Rucas asked.

"No… Please let it go…" Zira said.

"But…" Rucas tried to say, but Zira spoke first.

"Please, Rucas. Let me be as I must be." Zira said.

Rucas shocked, as this is the first time in forever that Zira called him 'Rucas' instead of her usual 'Senpai'.

"…Rucas, Zira just needed some more rest. She is confusing." Kamui spoke up.

"…Then, you too, Kamui. Rest well. Good night, Kamui, Zira." Rucas spoke and left the room.

* * *

**Nyxier's PoV**

Tyrus and Nyxier stopped in front of a big door. According to Tyrus, this is the bedroom of General Kohaku Orestone the Tyrantrum, Tyrus's father.

Tyrus opened the door and entered the room with Nyxier followed him. Then they saw General Kohaku is sleeping on his bed. His chest was wrapped with the bandage, which is now red with his blood still flowing out. Although he is still alive, his survival chance is zero. All he could do is waiting for the time of his death.

"Father…" Tyrus kneeled down next to his father's body.

"Tyrus…" Nyxier said.

"…I hate him. I never like him until now… But he is the only family I had. My mother died since I was young, and he was the only one to take care of him even thought he didn't like me. I just want to knock some sense into his head, not expecting for him to get killed…" Tyrus mumbled.

"…But, Baromyteus is your prince, and… You chose to serve him and Anastasia rather than serving your father…" Nyxier said.

"…Prince Baromyteus did too much, so did my father… I… I don't know what to do next…" Tyrus said.

"What do you mean?" Nyxier asked.

"I couldn't serve someone who did a bad thing to my kingdom, my father, serving the one who killed my own father is… I… I don't know…" Tyrus said.

"…Tyrus…" Nyxier rubbed her face at Tyrus's face to comfort him.

"…Nyxier, I love you." Tyrus said.

"Yes, me too." Nyxier said.

**"…As I thought…"**

The deep voice made Nyxier and Tyrus separated from each other. And then they realized that General Kohaku is awaking and now looking at them.

"Father! I…" Tyrus tried to say.

"Hmp! You are as disgusting as ever until my near-death moment! Falling in love with such a creature. Don't you remember about our tradition?"

"!" Tyrus's face becomes restless.

"What is that 'tradition'?" Nyxier asked.

"Hmp! That traitor didn't tell you? We dragon type Pokemon held our pride over anything, and in order to keep our dragon blood pure, we will never get married with the Pokemon other than our type. If anyone did, they will get exiled out of this sacred kingdom or else their maid must get killed in order for them to come back again!" General Kohaku said.

"What?!" Nyxier said.

"Traitor, you are wiser than you look. Do not let your love blind you. Choose your path…well…" General Kohaku's voice faded as he fell unconscious again.

"…" Tyrus looked at his father silently.

"…Tyrus, is that true?" Nyxier asked.

"…Yes. I am sorry for not telling you because… I was too afraid…" Tyrus spoke.

"Then… Our love…" Nyxier mumbled.

"…Our love is forbidden now, Nyxier..." Tyrus said.

* * *

**Anastasia's PoV**

Pridra and Slaynith led Anastasia and Baromyteus to the room on the uppermost floor of Palace of the Dragonking. There are several dragon knight guarded the door.

"This is the room where the Dragonqueen was held…" Slaynith said.

"… Did someone, inform her about what happened at the Dragon WarChess?" Anastasia asked.

"No, because she didn't respond to anyone when someone other than Kohaku tried to talk with her, and when Kohaku talked to her, all she did is keep complaining about his action and say that she will never bow down to him. Her soul is completely broken now…" Pridra said.

"…And you both are the only one who could fix this…" Slaynith said.

Anastasia looked at her elder brother, and then they knocked the door.

"Knock! Knock!"

Silence… No response came from inside the room.

"…Let's go." Anastasia spoke, and Baromyteus opened the door to enter the room with his younger sister. And then he shut the door close to prevent anyone to interrupt them…

This room is far more gorgeous than any other place that they had gone. The room was decorated in the epic yet beautiful fashion. There are several kinds of gem, and the furniture in this room has the dragon-shaped wood decorated on them.

On the other side of the room, a dragon type Pokemon is standing there, looking outside the window.

When she heard the sound of the opening door, she spoke without taking her eyes of the window.

_"I know that your wisdom is good, Kohaku, so don't let me repeat that as the Dragonqueen, I will never bow down to you, even if the cost of my pride is my demise."_

Hearing their mother's word for the first time in forever made them feel both happy and sad. They felt happy because they finally reunited with their mother, but they felt sad after seeing how much their mother suffered, and Anastasia couldn't stop her tear from flowing out of her eyes.

"Sigh… Sigh…" Anastasia started to cry quietly. The sound of her cry attracted the attention of the Dragonqueen.

"Crying? Pathetic dragon… Being the dragon, you mustn't show your weakness in front of anyone…" She said as she turned her attention to Anastasia and Baromyteus.

A silent moment occurred when the Dragonqueen saw Anastasia and Baromyteus. The Dragonqueen is a Goodra like Anastasia, except that she is bigger and taller. Her skin looked very much tougher than Anastasia, it showed that she was a fierce warrior before. Her face seemed strong and brave, yet it hid its kindness inside…

"I…I am sorry… D…Dragonqueen…" Anastasia tried to stop her tear. Somehow, after she saw her mother and heard what her mother said, she couldn't bring herself to call her 'mother'.

But then…

"!"

Anastasia and Baromyteus felt a sticky goo is covering their bodies. After a while, they realized that the Dragonqueen is hugging them tightly.

"Baromyteus… Anastasia… You came back…" The Dragonqueen spoke. A clear water started flowing out of her eyes.

** "…Dragonqueen…" **Baromyteus mumbled.

"…I am not your Dragonqueen… But I am your mother…" The Dragonqueen, Anna the Goodra, said.

"M..Mother?" Anastasia looked at her mother.

"…At first… After I heard the news of the demise of your father, I thought that this world has no meaning for me anymore… And yet, you two came back, even after all I did, especially toward you, Baromyteus… No word of apologize is enough to make up for my sin…" Anna said.

**"…Forget that nightmare, mother. You did it because I was the sin that will bring a chaos to our kingdom… You has no choice in this decision, right?"** Baromyteus spoke.

"…Baromyteus… Will you… forgive me?" Anna asked.

** "…I have nothing to forgive you… Since… You never did anything wrong to me."** Baromyteus answered with teary eyes.

"Baromyteus!" Anna cried harder and hugged her son tightly.

_"Mother… Brother…Finally… My family…"_ Anastasia said. Even she is crying, she is very happy as she finally made her dream come true, to meet her family…

_ "…Now my dream was fulfilled… I had no more regret…"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Dragon of Vale: Reunion chapter. I want to write the reunion scene better than this, but my English skill is not enough.**

** The next chapter will be the 9****th**** dungeon of this story.**


	73. Chapter 72: Palace of the Dragonking InS

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 72: ****Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum**

**-At the balcony of a room in the Palace of the Dragonking**

"Garland?"

The moonlight revealed the face of the Black Sniper. He was leaning himself at the balcony, holding a book in his hand. The Pokemon that had just appeared is the White Bard.

"Hawkins? Be a good boy and go to sleep now." Garland spoke up.

"Stop splitting your order at me. Didn't your brain remember that I am your elder brother, not your younger brother?" Hawkins crossed his arms.

"…"

"I came this late because those 7 Dragon Generals told me their story that they once served my ancestor, Falcon Gale-norval the Lugia. Even now, they didn't, but they owned him so they became friendly toward me." Hawkins said.

"That's good, birdy." Garland mocked but quickly stopped when Hawkins glared at him with scary eyes.

"And why the hell you have a book? I don't fxxxxxg remember that some vagabond like you can read…" Hawkins spoke.

"Hey… Your mouth is far more foul than Fallen's…" Garland mumbled and walked up to Hawkins. He handed the book over to Hawkins.

It is the book that described the history of Kingdom of the Dragonking. Hawkins immediately began skimming it since he liked to read a book, especially the history or poetry book.

"…So, the Dragon God that we are going to meet is the founder of this kingdom…" Hawkins mumbled.

"And he was the first Dragonking. After his reign, many dragons had become the Dragonking/Dragonqueen. Anna the Goodra, the current Dragonqueen, is the 15th one." Garland explained.

"And what's the point?" Hawkins asked before he flipped the book to the page about the name of all 15 Dragonking/Dragonqueen. He read it before he realized something…

_"The 13__th__ Dragonking, Tysand Quakersand the Garchomp…"_

"See? My ancestor… No… Our ancestor was once the Dragonking before, just like Falcon Gale-norval the Lugia, your ancestor… No… Our ancestor, was once the king of Symmetria." Garland said.

"…That Falcon guy led Symmetria almost into the destruction…" Hawkins said.

"Same here… Tysand also be the worst Dragonking that almost made this kingdom fell into ruins by his own hand." Garland said.

"…The story of our own ancestor is deeper than I thought…" Hawkins said.

"Yes… Something may be too deep for us to know, but we may be able to learn it someday…" Garland mumbled.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Rucas, Fenrir, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Sharon, Garland, Iris and Hawkins met up at the dining room for the breakfast as the dragons have prepared a breakfast for them already.

"They had no need to do this much." Rucas said.

"Let them be, Rucas. It was just a way to show their gratitude." Iris said.

Everyone sat down and started having a breakfast together. However, they had a not easy time eating a strange food as Kingdom of the Dragonking has a different culture from Symmetria, so the food here is different.

"The food here is exotic…" Leonel commented.

"Not only the exotic food, even the same kind of berries found in Symmetria… When they grew up here, the taste is different due to the different mineral of the soil." Joshua explained.

"The mineral in the water is different too." Magnus spoke with a mouth full of food.

"But this is quite delicious!" Ellisk said.

_"…Where is others? I don't think that I saw Nyxier, Tyrus, Zira, Kamui, Anastasia and Baromyteus this morning yet."_ Fenrir mentioned.

"Kamui and Zira… They are resting at their room… They seemed to be very much better…" Sharon answered.

"I saw Tyrus and Nyxier finished their breakfast quickly and went to Wyvernia City. I guess that Nyxier forced… Oops! I meant asking Tyrus to show her around." Garland answered with a cynical voice.

"What a fxxxxxg lovely couple they are… Nyxier is too lucky that Tyrus didn't eat her when she bothered him." Hawkins 'split' his foul words out.

"Tyrus is extremely patience, you know…" Ellisk spoke.

"And what will we do today? We have only one more day…" Leonel said.

"…I think it's time for us to meet the Dragon God." Rucas said.

_ "But how?"_ Fenrir asked.

"We must meet the Dragonqueen and get her permission first." Iris said.

After Iris finished speaking, Anastasia and Baromyteus entered the room. Their face didn't show any emotion.

"Anastasia, Baromyteus… How was thing going?" Iris asked.

"…We told her everything, and she gave us the permission." Anastasia explained.

"Then, where we could meet the Dragon God?" Rucas asked.

"…After you all finished preparing, come and meet us at the throne room." Anastasia said and left the room with Baromyteus, leaving everyone else in confusion.

"She seemed to be… cold and distant toward us…" Iris said.

"Yes. Since we reunited with Anastasia and met Baromyteus, they acted distant toward us… I wondered what happen…" Rucas spoke.

_"…Poor souls…"_ Sharon mumbled.

* * *

When Rucas, Fenrir, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Sharon, Garland, Iris and Hawkins reached the throne room after they finished everything, Anastasia and Baromyteus were already there, with Nyxier, Tyrus, Zira and Kamui.

"Zira? Did your wounds heal already?" Rucas asked.

Zira hid behind Kamui. "Y..Yes… At least I could get out of the bed…"

"Zira?" Rucas was shocked by Zira's action. Before this, Zira was very afraid of Kamui, but now, Zira seemed like she didn't afraid of Kamui even a bit!

"Well… At least now both she and I won't be your obstacle…" Kamui spoke up.

"…" Zira said nothing and turned her face away.

"Why did you all so late! Keeping a lady in waiting is not a thing that gentleman should do!" Nyxier complained.

Everyone ignored Nyxier and walked up to Anastasia. Anastasia nodded and told Baromyteus something. Then Baromyteus walked to the throne of this palace and mumbling something, making the throne moved!

"What?!" Everyone spoke up.

"…There is a sanctum here… The Dragon God resided in that place…" Anastasia explained.

"Then, let's go." Iris spoke and then everyone entered the inner sanctum of Palace of the Dragonking.

**Dungeon IX: Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum**

According to Tyrus, Palace of the Dragonking is the palace for the Dragonking/Dragonqueen, and its inner sanctum is the area where the corpse of the demised Dragonking/Dragonqueen was being kept. (Not counting the Dragonking/Dragonqueen that is still alive, but left the throne due to a specific reason, such as the Dragon God himself.)

"And where to go next?" Rucas asked as they reached the first room of this palace. It is the 'Main Hall' of this sanctum. There are four doors on each side of this room. (Front, Back, Left, Right) The door at the back is the entrance of this dungeon. The door at the front was sealed by the mysterious force, and the door on the right is locked, leaving the door on the left unguarded. Moreover, there is a huge dragon statue in the middle of the room. It is a statue of a dragon type Pokemon that everyone had never seen before. The whole statue is made from a mysterious gem radiated the black, white and grey aura. The dragon is in the position of a triumph.

"Who is this dragon?" Rucas asked.

"…If I remember correctly, this one is the statue of the Dragon God." Iris said.

"What?! But what kind of Pokemon he is? I am sure that I had never seen this one in any ancient scroll before…" Hawkins mumbled.

"It is because he is a fuse of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem…" Iris answered.

"Wait… The Kyurem that was fused to become his body is Frostic, right?" Ellisk remembered.

"Yes, but Frostic betrayed him and left him, led him into the rage and cursed Frostic with that terrible fate." Iris said.

"Poor guy…" Everyone mumbled, and everyone fell into a silence.

…

Garland was the one to break this silence. "Let's find a way to meet him. Remember this; we don't have the entire lifespan to search for him."

_"You are right."_ Fenrir spoke.

Iris walked up to the Dragon Statue and found a strange message on it, but she couldn't read it.

"Why?" Hawkins crossed his arms.

"Because this is a very old language. I usually have the ancient scroll to translate it, but I didn't brought it with me so…" Iris answered.

Nyxier walked up to the Dragon Statue and looked at the strange alphabet. It took some time of her to recognize it.

"I knew it! This is the same language that we found at the Primal Ruins!"

"Primal Ruins? Then…" Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier and Kamui turned their attention to Tyrus. "Tyrus, you could read it, right?" Rucas asked.

Tyrus said nothing and walked up to the Dragon Statue and started reading it.

_"One who betrayed their god shall pay the price with their heart and soul."_

"That doesn't make sense at all…" Joshua said.

"…" Anastasia and Baromyteus said nothing and looked away from the others.

"…It was about the Dragon God. Look at what he did to the poor Frostic… He betrayed him because the Dragon God didn't do a right thing, and the Dragon God paid him with such a nasty body…" Iris said.

"Whatever, this message didn't help us at all. Let's proceed." Fenrir spoke up.

Everyone entered the left door, which led to the left part of this sanctum. The first room looked like a stormy sea with a huge hurricane raised from the water toward the sky. The gust of this room made the process harder. They had to hide behind some wall when the gust blew harder or else they will get blown away. This room also has another Dragon Statue, but is a statue of a Dragonite.

"This must be a Dragonite who is the 5th Dragonking." Garland mumbled.

The next room is the underwater paradise. Upon entering this room, Hawkins immediately used his Aeroblast to create the air space for everyone to breathe. This room has a strong tornado that tried to suck everything into itself as well as strong water currents that could washed everyone away. This room has a Dragon Statue of a Kingdra.

"This time… This Kingdra is the 6th Dragonqueen…" Garland mumbled.

The third room is darker than the first two. There are evil auras that ambush them everywhere so Rucas has to use his Aura Power to detect it and then destroyed it. All evil auras came from a Dragon Statue of a Hydreigon.

"So… This is 8th Dragonking, a Hydreigon.." Garland mumbled.

The forth room is very dark, only the flame from Leonel's tail and the light generate from Ellisk's frill that could illuminate through the room. Other than that, this room also has a lot of pitfalls that is easy for everyone who is not flying to fall down. Just before they left this room, they found another Dragon Statue of a Noivern.

"This Noivern is the 9th Dragonking…" Garland mumbled.

The fifth room is white, contrast to the first four rooms that are much darker. However, in the middle of the room is a black pit with a Dragon Statue of a Druddigon here. This room has a puzzle of the invisible wall.

"This Druddigon is… the 11th Dragonking, but I don't understand about the white room with a black pit thing…" Garland mumbled…

* * *

"Oh! My!"

Anastasia cried when they reached the sixth room. This room looked like a rugged mountain with a slope, with many obstacles such as a rock, tree or boulder. But the thing that made Anastasia cried is a Dragon Statue of this room. It is a Dragon Statue of a Haxorus that looked very much like Baromyteus.

"That's… **King Baron the Shiny Haxorus, the 12****th**** Dragonking**…" Garland mumbled.

"Father…" Anastasia mumbled.

"So… Your father is also the Dragonking?" Kamui asked.

Anastasia said nothing and nodded.

* * *

The seventh room is a room with a vast chasm and a narrow bridge in the middle that led to the door to the next room. On both sides of the wall across from each sides of the bridge are many cannons that shot several bullets to everyone who tried to cross this bridge! Moreover, this room has a high gravity, making flying across the chasm impossible. Also, the Dragon Statue of this room is hanging from the ceiling instead of locating on the floor. It is a Dragon Statue of a Garchomp.

"WTF is this puzzle?!" Hawkins roared.

"…The Dragonking of this room is the 13th Dragonking, Tysand the Garchomp, our ancestor." Garland mumbled.

"The most evil Dragonking with this harsh puzzle?! Damn it!" Hawkins mumbled.

* * *

The eighth room looked like an ordinary room, but when everyone tried to walk across the room, they found themselves got stuck by a gooey floor, making walking became a very hard thing!

"Who created this puzzle?!" Nyxier complained.

"…" Anastasia and Baromyteus looked at the Dragon Statue of this room. It is a Goodra.

"…Goodra… So this is the room of 15th Dragonking, Anna the Goodra…" Garland mumbled.

However, this room has no door, so everyone walked up to Anna Statue and found a key. When they retrieved the key, a light portal appeared and sent them back to the main hall.

* * *

With the key, they are now able to proceed to the right side of this dungeon.

The first room is a very strange room as this room is dark and the gravity here is unstable, making everyone can walk on the wall or even a ceiling. It seemed like this room was distorted. The Dragon Statue of this room is a Giratina.

"This Giratina is the 2nd Dragonking…" Garland mumbled.

The third room is a base of a huge tree. Joshua mentioned that this room gave him a same feeling as Yggdrasil gave him, but this isn't the root of Yggdrasil. The door to the next room is located on the top of the tree, so they had to climb the tree up. At the root of this room, they found a Dragon Statue of a Zygarde.

"This Zygarde is the 3rd Dragonking…" Garland mumbled.

The next room is…nothing. There is almost absolutely nothing in this room. The thing that everyone could see when they entered this room is the door to this room and left this room, the empty white room and a ruined Dragon Statue. The remaining parts told them that this is the Dragon Statue of a Rayquaza.

"What happened to this room?!" Sharon asked.

"It seemed like someone had destroyed this room…" Tyrus mumbled.

Garland looked at the Dragon Statue. "This is the statue of a Rayquaza, who is the 4th Dragonking, but why his room was almost completely obligated?"

The next room is…cold. This room has a below-zero temperature. The mist and fog also presented here, decreased the sight forward.

"This room seemed like the ! Lovely!" Nyxier complimented.

"…Go fxxxxxg yourself." Hawkins cursed.

They then found a Dragon Statue of a Kyurem.

"Hey! Isn't this the statue of Frostic?" Ellisk asked.

"Yes… He was the 10th Dragonking." Garland said.

* * *

The next room, which is the last room of the right side of Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum, is just a narrow path with mirrors on both sides of the path.

"This room…seemed to easy." Iris mumbled.

"Come on!" Rucas spoke.

Everyone walked on the narrow path. (Since this path is very narrow, they had to follow others in a one long line.)

During the walk, they found the Dragon Statue in each side of the mirror, but the Dragon Statue in the left mirror is a Latias while the Dragon Statue in the right mirror is a Latios.

"They are Latios and Latias, who are the 14th Dragonking/Dragonqueen." Garland explained.

At the end of this room, they found a treasure chest. When they opened it, they found two brackets.

"What are these brackets?" Rucas asked.

"They are the Dragon Brackets. I don't know what it does, but let's keep it." Iris spoke and hands it over to Anastasia and Baromyteus.

After Anastasia and Baromyteus wore it, a light portal appeared and again took everyone to the main hall of this sanctum.

"And now, how do we proceed?" Hawkins asked.

Anastasia and Baromyteus walked up to the sealed door and raised their brackets up, making the seal disappeared!

"Look! The seal broke!" Magnus said.

"…I see… I guess that it was the Dragon God who created the seal, and those Dragon Brackets have a power to break his seal…" Leonel spoke.

"!" Anastasia and Baromyteus looked at their bracklets.

"Now let's go. Real things started now." Rucas said, and everyone entered the main door of Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum.

* * *

The last area of this dungeon combined all puzzle from all dungeon that everyone had passed, so they had to combine their power (Joshua's Boomerang, Ellisk's Bomb Bag, Magnus' Grappling Hook, Leonel's Bow, Nyxier's Mirror of Nightmare, Tyrus's Hammer, Garland's Double Clawshot and Hawkins's Revealing Lens) in order to solve it, and Anastasia and Baromyteus are the only Pokemon in the team that could unseal the seal of the Dragon God, making this is the hardest dungeon so far.

"I fxxxxxg hate this place." Hawkins cursed.

And finally, they reached the innest room of this dungeon, which there are nothing more than just a round, circular room with the fancy windows glasses that was placed into the shape of all 15 Dragonking/Dragonqueen, however, window glasses that is the shape of the 4th Dragonking was broken.

"Dragon God? Are you here?" Rucas shouted.

Upon hearing Rucas's voice, a dark gust appeared in the middle of the room. After the gust disappeared, a Pokemon is standing there. He is a dragon Pokemon, same as the dragon of the Dragon Statue at the main hall of this dungeon, but is not the dragon type Pokemon that everyone had seen before. It is the strangest dragon in the universe. It has two wings; one is white while another is black. Its left arm and left leg are white and furry while its right arm and right leg are black and ivory. Its body is gray. Its face… looks like that it is full with the greatest power. It crimson, bloody eyes gazed at Rucas and everyone else. Overall, he really looked like a fuse of Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem.

_ "At last… You finally returned… My children…"_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: This is Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum, the 9**__**th**__** dungeon and the hardest dungeon in this story. Well… We finally meet the Dragon God, but he said a strange thing out…**_


	74. Chapter 73: The Dragon God's Question

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 73: ****The Dragon God's Question**

_**"At last… You finally returned… My children…"**_

The Dragon God's greeting made everyone confused. What was he talking about?

"Your children?" Garland spoke up.

_** "Yes… The babies I raised as my own children finally grown up and able to walk on their own path, will end up crossing their path with me again."**_

"I don't understand…" Iris spoke.

_**"Hm? Well… We meet again, Iris. How was everything? And what about Ravenoir? Is he fine as well?" **_

Hawkins noticed that Iris tightened her fist. "You haven't changed at all. You should know best that Ravenoir is no more here, yet you mocked me with those words to upset my heart."

_** "And you haven't changed… Except that the love of you became a big weakness of your heart and soul."**_

Iris was about to counter Dragon God's word, but Hawkins restrained her and looked at her with the sight that told her 'Stop this' so Iris stopped talking.

The Dragon God turned his attention to everyone else. _**"Since most of you met me here the first time, let me introduce myself first. As you called me, I am the Dragon God. My real name… Well… Let's just call me the Legendary Dragon. I was the one who built this beautiful kingdom and tried to kill Arceus, the god of Pokemon World, but in War of the God I, the first group of Hero of Legend, your ancestor, defeated me and Arceus imprisoned me. I was freed for almost a century now thank to your parent, and I became the god of this realm while Arceus continued his duty as the god of Pokemon World."**_

"The Dragon God… We are here because we need your help…" Rucas spoke.

_** "And what made you think that I will help you?"**_

"…You were in debt of me and other formal Heroes/ines of Legend who freed you from your prison." Iris crossed her arms.

_**"And your ancestors were the one who imprisoned me while their descendants freed me, so I am not in debt with anyone."**_

"Sigh…" Iris turned her attention to everyone. "That's the Dragon God. No one had ever with an argument or a deal with him except Arceus."

Rucas turned his attention to the Dragon God. "And what we could do in order to make you lend a help to us?"

_**"Hm…"**_ The Dragon God started thinking. _**"Let me hear what you want me to help you first."**_

"…We are on a quest to defeat the evil who lurked under the land of Symmetria, the one who caused the Fallen to appear around Symmetria, and we suspected that our 'true enemy' has something to do with the curse you placed when you lost War of the God I. We wanted to know more about the 'true enemy'." Rucas said.

The Dragon God looked at everyone, one-by-one, before he continued speaking. _**"I guess that it was Frostic who sent you to meet me, right?"**_

"How do you know?" Ellisk asked.

_** "I am the Dragon God afterall, and it is the thing that Frostic will do if you met him, and I am sure that you had met him already since he always guards that nasty fairy who is the protecter of Symmetria."**_

"Why you?! Don't insult Yggdrasil in front of me!" Joshua tightened his fist.

_**"It was natural that the dragon is the mortal enemy of the fairy, yet Frostic broke the law of nature and betrayed me, so I had to punish him. At least he is still alive."**_

"And why didn't you kill him?" Magnus asked.

_**"…He was a traitor, but before he met that nasty fairy, he was the most loyal subordinate of mine. He never disappointed me, and there was a reason behind his betrayal because my lust of power was out of control, so I decided to spare him from the worse fate, and… Since he decided to left me, I also gave him a present."**_

"Present?" Everyone spoke.

_**"I distorted the time and space of the place where Frostic and that nasty fairy are. It will take 1000 years for that fairy to wake up, but the time there will pass more faster, making 1000 years in that place equal to 100 years outside that place…"**_

"It meant that…" Joshua spoke.

_** "…Soon… Within this year, that nasty fairy will wake up."**_

"Yay!" Everyone said. "Frostic will be pleased."

'So…That is why he acted strange when we talked about the time outside that garden. It was almost a millennium in that garden while it was almost a century outside…' Iris thought.

_"…Back to our question, Dragon God."_ Fenrir spoke up after listening for quite a time.

_** "Hm… After hearing your plea, I also have a question too…"**_

"Alright, what is your question?" Rucas said.

_**"…You have no need to answer this one with your voice. Instead, this battle will give the answer to me."**_

The Dragon God raised both of his hands and summoned two stones, one is black and other is white. Then both stones started floating and cloaked themselves with a black fog/white mist.

_**"I shall observe your fight. The answer of my question will be told after the battle ended."**_ The Dragon God finished his words and disappeared.

After the Dragon God disappeared, the black and white stones became two dragons type Pokemon! They landed in the middle of the room and let out a loud roar!

**Twin Tao Dragon of Ideal and Truth**

**Zekrom and Reshiram**

Reshiram's tail glowed red, and then she started focusing her power before releasing a Fusion Flare attack on everyone. In the same time, Zekrom's tail glowed sparklingly, and then he started focusing his power before charging himself at everyone, attacked them with Fusion Bolt!

"Everyone! Watch out!" Iris used a Protect to shield the damage, but Anastasia and Baromyteus aren't in Iris's Protect!

"Anastasia! Baromyteus! Quickly! Come here!" Iris shouted.

Baromyteus gazed at Iris with his power-hungry face, and Anastasia interpreted his action.

"… My brother said that this is the fight of the dragon, so only the Hero/ine of Dragon that are worth enough to join this clash…"

"What is this nonsense?!" Iris shouted, but Rucas and Fenrir told her to calm down.

"This is their battle…"

_ "Their power, wisdom and courage will lead to the victory."_

Anastasia and Baromyteus moved to each side of the room; Anastasia to the right and Baromyteus to the left. (Iris is guarding everyone at the back of the room.)

Anastasia grabbed her Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield. And then, Reshiram started gathering her power again.

_ '...I must work with Baromyteus in order to defeat them…'_

Meanwhile, Baromyteus equipped his Dragon Fang Sword and Dragon Claw Sword while Zekrom started gathering his power again.

** 'Anastasia… Don't push yourself too hard…'**

At the same time, Reshiram released a fireball of Fusion Flare at Anastasia while Zekrom charged at Baromyteus with a Fusion Bolt attacked!

'We must do it at a right chance…' Anastasia readied her sword and shielded herself with her shield.

'Must not miss…' Baromyteus crossed his sword in the X shape.

And then…

_** "NOW!"**_

Anastasia slashed her sword at the fireball while Baromyteus blocked Zekrom's charge with his swords. Anastasia then striked the Fusion Flare attack at Zekrom while Baromyteus moved one of his double swords and made it point at Reshiram, resulting in Zekrom got hit by Reshiram's Fusion Flare while Reshiram got hit by Zekrom's electric from his Fusion Bolt attack!

"GRRRR!" Reshiram and Zekrom roared furiously after they got hit by their companion's attack. They glared at Anastasia and Baromyteus furiously.

Reshiram and Zekrom then changed their tactics. Reshiram now attacked with Blue Flare while Zekrom attacked with Bolt Strike. Because of the flare-like attack, not the fireball attack, and the more force of Bolt Strike, Anastasia and Baromyteus couldn't use their formal tactics!

"Baromyteus, any idea?" Anastasia asked.

Baromyteus said nothing, but a snare.

"…I see…" Anastasia accepted.

This time, Anastasia used her shield to absorb Reshiram's Blue Flare while Baromyteus blocked Zekrom's Bolt Strike with his double swords crossed in X shape, which also absorbed the attack too. They repeated absorbing the attack of Reshiram and Zekrom until their weapon earned enough power!

_** "NOW!"**_

Anastasia released the Blue Flare from her shield at Zekrom while Baromyteus released his lightning from the Bolt Strike attack from his double swords at Reshiram! This time, the damage they got is too harsh for them to keep it up, making them reverted back into their stones form!

"Yay! We won!" Anastasia said with glee while Baromyteus still kept his coolness.

Iris stopped using Protect, and at the same time, the Dragon God reappeared, holding both stones in his paws.

_** "Unbelievable…"**_

"Now we have won the battle, so you must keep your promise!" Anastasia said.

_** "…What promise?"**_

"The promise you made to help us!" Ellisk spoke.

_** "…I don't remember that I made such a stupid promise like that…"**_

Dragon God's words shocked everyone. "Hey! You said that!" Magnus roared.

_** "I only said that this battle will answer my question, not to say that I will help you if you win."**_

Iris crossed her arms. "…I knew what is your question. You were testing us to see how strong we are and are we strong enough to defeat the 'true enemy'? And because of our victory, your answer should be answered by now."

The Dragon God gazed at Iris with his crimson eyes. _**"…It seemed like we have done something in common."**_

"Of course. Iris is as intelligent and clever as you." Hawkins crossed his arms.

_** "…Iris, we are common in that we both made a miscalculation."**_

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We met the Dragon God and fought Reshiram and Zekrom as the boss of Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum, yet the Dragon God said something strange…**_

_** And yes, the next chapter is Iris's Tale (Come on, Iris's Tale almost ended.)**_


	75. Chapter 74: Thank you for Everything

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 74: Thank You For Everything**

_We did it…_

_We finally defeated the demon that brought the age of chaos to our realm…_

_And it was at the cost of my heart…_

"_Brother… The time has come…"_

_I heard the deep voice. I remembered that it is the voice of Baron the Haxorus, the Hero of Dragon of our team._

"_Let's go…" Another voice said. It was his voice…_

_I, along with Anna the Goodra, the Heroine of Dragon, turned our attention to Baron and him. We saw both of them are walking toward the edge of the tower we are on. Both of them had the faint light orbs glowing out of their body…_

"_Ravenoir, where are you going?!" I reached my hand out and asked._

"_Baron, what happen to your body?!" This time, the Heroine of Dragon asked._

_With our voice, the rest of our group turned their attention to us. They seemed to be shocked too after seeing what happened to Baron's body and his body…_

_Baron and he looked at each other with a serious face, before Baron opened his mouth._

"… _Both of us come from the age of future… Which is the age where the evil overcome the world… Because the evil can destroy the world in this age…"_

"_So, now we won…. The future shall change… The same future shall disappear… As well as everything from the same future…" He said._

"_So we will disappear." Baron says._

"_What?!"_

_Their word pierced my heart, like a sharp icicle that pierced through the heart of dragon. It froze my body for a while. I couldn't realize what they said until a bit later…_

"_Why didn't you tell us sooner?" I asked, a clear water started to flow out of my eyes despite my hardest protest…_

"… _Tell you sooner making you worry about us sooner." He looked at me with a sad face. This may be the first time I saw him sad…_

"_Now everything will not change." Baron says._

_How could everything ended like this? He freed me from the prison of my heart, and yet now he had to accept his destiny…_

"_Ravenoir…" I slowly walked up to him._

"_Hm?" He looked into my teary eyes. I saw that he tried hard to stop his tear and hid his emotion._

"… _Thank you for everything." I said and hugged him._

"_Thank you, Iris." He said and hugged me in return… This… is the last chance that I could touch his body…_

"… _Good bye, Ravenoir." I spoke._

"… _Good bye, Anna." He replied._

_While we were hugging each other, Anna and Baron had their time together…_

"… _Baron." Anna said._

"… _It is the time that I will disappear…" Baron said._

"_No! I won't let this happen!" Anna said._

"_No! I can't do anything!" Baron said._

"…" _Anna said nothing._

"_Good bye…" Baron said and about to walk away when…_

"_Baron!" Anna shouted.. Baron turned back and seaw Anna was rushing up to him. But instead of reaching Baron's body, Anna passed right through Baron and fell down on the floor._

"_Anna!" Everyone shouted._

_Baron looked at Anna, who was standing up again…_

"… _Baron" Anna spoke without looking at Baron " I love you."_

_Baron seemed to be shocked after hearing the word from Anna._

"…" _Baron said nothing and embracds Anna… for the last time, and then he walked passe right through Anna to join him, who left my body and stood at the edge of the tower…_

"_Let's go, brother." Baron said._

"_Right." He said, and then Baron and he took a running jump from the top of the tower, disappearing while falling down from the tower…._

"_Farewell… And thank you for everything, Ravenoir…" I mumbled._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: A bittersweet scene of Iris and her first love, Ravenoir the Zoroark. Also contained the scene of Anna the Goodra, Anastasia and Baromyteus's mother, and her first love. This is such a sad chapter…**_

_**Back to the main story!**_


	76. Chapter 75: Requiem of the Fallen Dragon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 75: Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

Frostic stood near the sacred tree of Yggdrasil. He tried to touch her with his rotten paw, but the power of life repelled his paw from touching Yggdrasil.

'…' Frostic took one step away from Yggdrasil. It had been almost a millennium for him that he was unable to touch his beloved one. It pained him so much…

"Xynnia… Just a bit longer…" Frostic mumbled.

After Frostic finished mumbling, the warp portal that led to Kingdom of the Dragonking opened, and 16 Hero/ine of Legend came back from their ordeal.

"…Welcome back. It was almost three days since you left. I started to worry about you." Frostic greeted. However, everyone seemed to be in a serious mood, especially Rucas, Zira, Anastasia and Baromyteus.

"What happened, did the Dragon God do something bad?" Frostic asked.

Rucas then stepped forward and faced Frostic with a serious action. "Frostic, who am I?"

"Hm?!" Frostic didn't expect this question before. "What made you decide to ask me?"

"Please answer me first, who am I? And why I am here? The Dragon God said something strange about that Zira and I are his children, but he won't tell us more. He just told us to ask you since 'you will give me a better answer than him'." Rucas crossed his arms.

Frostic gazed at Rucas. Judging for a while, Frostic opened his mouth. "…You are the son of the formal Hero of Light while Zira is the daughter of the Heroine of Dawn."

"I already knew that. I just want to know what I don't know." Rucas spoke.

"…Rucas… Zira… Your parent weren't a Pokemon like us, but they are human."

Frostic's word shocked everyone except Rucas who still kept his serious face.

"That made Zira and I human too, right?" Rucas asked again.

"…No. Because Zira and you were made into a full-blood Pokemon by the Dragon God…" Frostic said.

"What?! What did he done to us?!" Zira asked.

"…He kidnapped three infants from their parents, all of them possessed the blood of legend, but because they were born as human, not Pokemon, which the Dragon God hated human the most, so the Dragon God took the babies and removed their soul from their bodies before completely obligated their bodies…"

"WHAT?!" This time, even Rucas couldn't keep his face serious.

"Then he created a new body for those babies and let them grew up in this Pokemon World. Two of three grew up as the Dragon God calculated, but the third one got his feral gene from the Dragon God's mistake during his soul-transferring method. And after the third child destroyed a whole village, the Dragon God sent him into an ordeal within his illusion world, where I met you for the first time. At the end of that ordeal, I betrayed him after seeing what he had done. And then the Dragon God sent the child back to this land. The third child is you, Rucas." Frostic finished his story.

"So… What I remembered that I left Symmetria on a journey after the Fairy Massacre was the Dragon God's trial… And he was responsible for Zira and my orphan state as well as my berserked form…" Rucas mumbled.

_ "…Frostic, you said that there were 'three children'. The third one was Rucas. The other two… One was Zira, and who is the other?"_ Fenrir asked.

Frostic's face seemed to be restless. "…That child was Rucas's true younger sister."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted. "What does that mean?!" Rucas shouted.

"…The formal Hero of Light didn't got married with the formal Heroine of Dawn… It meat that…" Frostic said.

"…It meant that I am not your younger sister, Rucas." Zira spoke with a serious voice, which even shocked Rucas more.

"W…What is this nonsense?!" Rucas roared.

"…Back when you fought me, you could hurt Zira despite the sibling couldn't hurt each other due to their strong bonding… That's enough proving…" Garland crossed his arms.

"Zira?! You knew this all along?!" Rucas looked at Zira.

"…I just realized this for a while… I am sorry for keeping a secret…" Zira spoke.

"So that's why you didn't talk to Rucas much lately… And the reason that Zira called Rucas 'Senpai' (Senior) instead of 'Onii-chan' (Elder Brother) is because her subconscious knew the truth all along but she didn't realize this…" Iris said.

"…" Zira said nothing.

"A…And then…" Rucas turned his attention to Frostic. "Who was my true younger sister?!"

"…I am sorry… I don't know this. Only the Dragon God that knew this…" Frostic answered.

Rucas turned his attention to Zira again. "Zira… Don't worry about this… Even thought we didn't share the bloodline, we can still be a brother-sister, just like before…"

"… I was an imposter… I am not worthy enough to be considered as your sister, Rucas." Zira answered.

Zira's answer silenced everyone. Now they knew the reason behind Zira's depression, but they still didn't know a way to cure her.

"…And, what about your meeting with the Dragon God?" Frostic dragged everyone back to his question.

"…For some reason, he seemed strange…" Iris crossed her arms.

This time, everyone includes the Hero/ine of Legend looked at Iris with a confused look on their face. Iris wasted no time and answered their question. "The first time I met him, he is a very crafty but also very cruel one, but this time, he acted cold, serious and distant toward us, and… He almost spoke everything in a puzzling way."

"Such as?" Frostic asked.

"First, about 'His Children' that ended up being Rucas and Zira. And… After we asked he to help us, he said that he has a question, which will be answered once a battle ended. Then he sent Reshiram and Zekrom to attack us. However, after we won the battle, he said that he miscalculated as that battle didn't give any answer to him…" Iris said.

"…" Frostic listened closely.

"Despite that, he decided to aid us a bit. He told us that the 'True Enemy' who lurked under the land of Symmetria is a nasty creature called 'Fallen Dragon'." Rucas spoke up.

"Fallen Dragon…" Frostic mumbled.

_ "The Dragon God told us that the Fallen Dragon was the most evil creature that was born in this universe. He did turn this realm into a complete chaos. To end the age of evil, the Fallen Dragon was sealed under the land of Symmetria due to only all Hero/ine of Legend that could defeat him, but during the time he appeared, some Hero/ine of Legend were missing. Time passed, and his power grew stronger. With his heart and soul of evil, he began raising the death from the earth and made them his minions, Fallen."_ Fenrir continued.

"It was different than the tale from the fairy tribe. According to the Dragon God, the Fallen Dragon is the real mastermind behind everything while according to the fairy tribe, the Fallen Dragon was just the 'Number One Servant' of the real mastermind." Iris compared.

"So… In the end, our true enemy only has the army of Fallen as his minion, like the king who only has the army of soldiers but not the generals under the king's command…" Kamui said.

"That answered most questions…" Frostic mumbled.

"Now we knew about the Fallen Dragon was lurking under the land of Symmetria. The next thing to do is finding a way to enter the place where the Fallen Dragon was sealed and then obligate them for good." Kamui said.

"…What did the Dragon God tell you more?" Frostic continued asking.

"He said that to open the gate to the chaos, we must play the melody that calmed the lamented soul back to their death, Requiem of the Fallen Dragon." Joshua said.

"Requiem of the Fallen Dragon…" Frostic repeated the word.

"The problem is where we can find the melody and the lyric of this song…" Iris said.

"Didn't the Dragon God tell you more?" Frostic asked.

"He just stared at us coldly and said _**'…Black and White… The risking warriors of Black and White…'**_." Ellisk said.

"Damn that Dragon God… He tried to confuse us…" Magnus cursed.

"Black and White… At first, I think he meant of Reshiram and Zekrom, but both of them are with the Dragon God now, so I didn't think that they were involved with this puzzle…" Garland spoke up.

Frostic thought for a while, trying to remember the Dragon God's habit and nature when he worked under him, then he remembered something.

"…After you left this place, but before you met the Dragon God, was there anything happened?"

Everyone took turned explain their journey to Wyvern City, passing through Wyvern Valley and the Great Field of Dragon, the rebel against General Kohaku, the Dragon WarChess until they entered Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum.

"…" Frostic's face seemed like he could realize something. "…The Dragon WarChess…"

"The Dragon WarChess? Wait…!" Everyone suddenly realized the Dragon WarChess, which took place on the Chess Board Stadium, which is Black and White!

"But all of us were involved with the Dragon WarChess…" Kamui said.

_ "…The risking warriors of Black and White… The Dragon God meant of 8 of us who participated in the Dragon WarChess…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"…Who did participate in that Dragon WarChess?" Frostic asked.

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Tyrus, Kamui and Zira raised their paw.

"8? Then one of you, or some of you, or all of you may had a connection with Requiem of the Fallen Dragon…" Frostic spoke.

"Hm… Wait…" Rucas seemed to realize something. It happened after the end of boss fight of the first four dungeon.

"Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel… Didn't you all have some kind of melody of your own?" Rucas asked.

"Yes." Magnus said.

"Hey! Don't tell me that you think that our songs are the part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon?" Joshua asked.

"It is possible… But… We don't know the order of our part… Which part come first? And which part followed?" Leonel spoke.

Everyone started thinking… But then…

_**The voice of life, calling from the lifeless garden...**_

_**From sky struck down to earth, with no ending...**_

_**Depart from body into the sea, yet not depart...**_

_**The controller of flame, never be seen, but exists...**_

_**Melting glacier from the past, leaving it behind...**_

_**The heart of ancient Dragonking was left unfulfilled...**_

_**The greatest tree of the steel forest, lying in mystery...**_

_**When all eight are present, the last will be born...**_

Anastasia spoke up. Her voice attracted everyone's attention.

_"Anastasia?"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"…Mother… She told me she found the ancient scroll while she was imprisoned under General Kohaku's tyranny. Most alphabets were worn out. Those are the only part she could read… At first, I don't know it meaning, but for now…" Anastasia said.

"And if that fxxxxxg scroll was right, this is the order of that fxxxxxg requiem you idiots are trying to realize." Hawkins crossed his wing.

"Hm…Then…" Iris spoke up, turning everyone's attention to her. '_**The voice of life, calling from the lifeless garden...' **_The voice of life is Yggdrasil, and the lifeless garden is this place…"

"Among us, there is only one who could heard Yggdrasil's voice." Rucas said and everyone's attention turned to Joshua.

"It seemed like my part came first, right?" Joshua held a twig in his mouth.

"The second one is '_**From sky struck down to earth, with no ending...' **_The thing that strikes from the sky to the earth is… the lightning, and with no ending meant of a place where the lightning always strikes down, which is the Yelspark Plain." Iris said.

"We met one of us there…" Rucas spoke and looked at Ellisk.

"I came second!" Ellisk jumped.

"The third one is '_**Depart from body into the sea, yet not depart...' **_I had no idea of this part…" Iris said.

"…During the first part of our adventure, one of us's grandparents was killed… in the cave near the sea." Rucas spoke.

"…That is Seablade the Greninja, my grandfather. So I came third." Magnus spoke.

"The fourth one is '_**The controller of flame, never be seen, but exists...' **_I heard the legend of the Redflame Volcano… About the god of volcano whom no one had seen before, but they knew that he existed.."

"…The sacred soil of Redflame led to me, the only one who shared the same blood with." Leonle prayed.

"…Come to think of this… Back then… Joshua used his song to heal Yggdrasil's root, Ellisk used his song to summon the lightning from the sky, Magnus used his song to send the soul of his grandfather, and Leonel used his song to calm the raging volcano… All fit the word of Anastasia." Rucas said.

"And now, we got the first four parts of the song! Why don't you four try it out?" Kamui suggested.

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel nodded and started singing their song, started with Joshua.

_IVUF TFVE EVTTZ EKQW LXF YFMPQKY LKFF_

_EVTTJYC EKFF LQ LXF PQLLQWTFZZ ZFV MJLX YQ KFLFKY_

_LXF ZLKFVW QE LJWF, J MVYL JL LQ ETQM PVGR_

_PDL JL JZ JWBQZZJPTF; LXF CQU QE LJWF MJTT BDYJZX WF…_

Once Joshua finished, Ellisk continued.

_LXF EDLDKF QE LXF MQKTU JZ PKJCXL_

_CQU QE JUFVT CVAF DZ LXF GJAJTJSFU MQKTU QE TJCXL_

_LXF MQKTU JZ MVTRJYC EQKMVKU FAFKNUVN_

_PDL JL XVU VPVYUQYFU DZ PFXJYU…_

Ellisk ended his part, and Magnus continued.

_LXF QGFVY MVAFZ, GKFVLFU PN LXF CQU QE ZFV, VKF TJRF LXF JQAF_

_ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GKN, ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GVTW, ZQWFLJWFZ LXFN GKVZX_

_YQ WVLLFK MXVL XVBBFYZ, LXFN VTMVNZ FYU CKVGFEDTTN_

_PDL MXN EQK WF, LXF FYUJYC JZ ZQ GKDFT…_

Then Leonel finished the incomplete song with his part.

WN MKVLX JZ WQKF LXVY LXF FKUBLJYC AQTGVYQ

PQLX GVY UFZLKQN, UJZBQZF VYU UFAQDK

VTLXKQDCX LXFN BTFVU EQK LXF CQU QE LKDLX'Z WFKGN

PDL EQK WF, LXFN ZLJK WN KVCF…

Unbelievably, everyone could feel the harmony came from those songs…

"All parts of them… connected in a very harmonious way…" Sharon commented.

"Like if they are the same song." Garland said.

"And with that, we got the first half of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon already." Rucas said.

"And what about the second half?" Garland asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Iris, who continued translating Anastasia's word.

"The fifth part is… '_**Melting glacier from the past, leaving it behind...'**_" Iris spoke, but Nyxier interrupted her.

"The glacier! This part is mine for sure since I am the only one who has a connection with the glacier. Also, Glacier is the name of my mother. Melting Glacier meant my deceased mother!"

"And what about 'leaving it behind'?" Garland asked.

"Um…" Nyxier mumbled.

"…Anyway, since Nyxier's part was involved with her mother, let's go to her tomb." Iris suggested.

"Sound good." Rucas replied.

As Iris and Rucas suggested, Nyxier remembered something…

"No! Wait!"

"What's wrong, Nyxier?" Rucas asked.

"You all, stay here! Only Tyrus and I that will go!" Nyxier declared, which shocked everyone, especially Tyrus.

"Why only you and Tyrus?" Iris asked.

"Don't forget what happened at Purgust Hall. I don't know if we are the wanted one now or not, but a large group like us shouldn't go; only few should go." Nyxier answered.

"And why Tyrus?" Kamui asked.

"Because he is the closest one to me, and…" Nyxier answered, but she blushed very hard and didn't speak the last part of her sentence. However, it seemed like Tyrus understood what she wanted to tell.

"N…Nyxier?! Isn't that too soon?!" Tyrus asked.

Nyxier looked at Tyrus. "Sooner is better. We may not have another chance. And… we are sure of our decision, right?"

"Nyxier…" Tyrus spoke.

Nyxier turned her attention to everyone else. "I won't go for long. Take care."

Nyxier picked her Nix Harmonica and played the Guiding Melody, warping both Tyrus and her out of this garden.

"They were gone…" Joshua mumbled.

"But still, I don't understand what happened between them… It seemed like they were hiding something from us…" Rucas commented.

"Silly puppy…" Garland crossed his arms. "Everyone has a secret, that's normal. But don't worry, their secret is not bad, though it was a forbidden one…"

"What?!" Everyone looked at Garland.

"You will understand soon, once you can unlock the last door within your heart." Garland said and walked away into the vast flower field, with Sharon following him.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked.

"I promised Sharon that if we have a free time, I will take her to a date." Garland answered, and Sharon blushed before both of them walked away.

"Then, we will go and take a nice rest." Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel spoke and walked away.

"I will stay here with Yggdrasil." Frostic spoke.

_"Hm…" _A crafty face of Fenrir appeared. Then she approached Rucas. _"Since Nyxier-Tyrus and Sharon-Garland are on their date, Rucas, why don't we go on a date too?"_

"W…WHAT?!" Rucas blushed very hard as Fenrir grabbed his arm and put her other arm around Rucas's waist.

_"Don't worry… I will take care of you very nice… That you won't forget…wink!"_ Fenrir winked at Rucas and dragged Rucas away from others.

"Wait! Wait!" Rucas protested.

While Fenrir dragged Rucas away, Zira walked away from the others. Kamui noticed her and followed her.

"Zira, where are you going?" Kamui asked.

"…" Zira didn't answer him.

"Then, do you mind if I go with you?" Kamui asked.

Zira shook her head no, and Kamui walked away with her, leaving Iris and Hawkins behind.

"Well… Iris, what will you do?" Hawkins asked.

"Hm…" Iris spoke and picked something up. It is an instrument that looked like the guitar of the east, but its neck is bent, and its base is smaller but wider than guitar's. It is a Lute.

"Such a goddamn beautiful lute you have." Hawkins commented.

"This is the Psycho Lute, my favorite instrument. I always carry one when I go around." Iris explained.

"…For the Requiem of the Fallen Dragon. Although we have half of its lyric, we still didn't have its melody. I think that I will try to find it out." Iris spoke.

"Then, allow me to join you." Iris spoke and picked his instrument up. It looked like a violin,but is larger and is played in a different way. It is a Cello.

"Isn't that the Zephyr Cello? The one I gave you as a memento from your mother…" Iris commented.

"I was a bard, so I carried many instrument with me, but I always carry this one around. This cello and…" Hawkins looked at Cathy, who always sleeps. "This goddamn doll, gave me strength."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Iris asked.

"I am ready, Iris." Hawkins answered.

After then, Iris and Hawkins started playing a song together.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: It is chapter 75 and we had just learned the meaning of this story's name.**_

_** For now, we learnt that Iris has a Psycho Lute while Hawkins has a Zephyr Cello. The remaining are Kamui's, Tyrus's, Anastasia's and Baromyteus's instrument.**_

_** The last part of this story is a mission to find all parts of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon before going to defeat the Fallen Dragon, the main antagonist of this story. Now we got the first four parts of this song. Four parts remained…**_


	77. Chapter 76: Beauty and the Beast

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 76: Beauty and the Beast**

Tyrus braced himself as Nyxier and he walked across the harsh blizzard of . They appeared at the Glacier Lake of , and they had to walk through the blizzard in order to reach the Indifrost Wonderland.

"Tyrus, are you alright?" Nyxier asked after seeing that Tyrus couldn't handle the cold very well.

"…I won't die in this place easily. Remember that I had crossed his place alone before." Tyrus answered.

"That's right…" Nyxier remembered. "This is the place where we first meet."

"I had never thought that the Pokemon I met in this isolated place will soon become my most important woman in my life." Tyrus spoke.

"Love is unexpected…" Nyxier said.

* * *

Nyxier and Tyrus arrived at Indifrost Wonderland later, but they realized that something is strange…

"Why this place is so lonely? I didn't see anyone outside their house…" Nyxier commented.

"Achoo!" Tyrus sneezed. "I don't know if this is wrong; this place seemed to be… colder than before…"

"Then, let's ask Snow."

Nyxier and Tyrus walked up to the House of Tundrafrost. "Is this your house?" Tyrus asked. "Yes. This lovely place is the House of Tundrafrost, the house of the beloved family of Tundrafrost, the descendant of the Heroine of Snow!" Nyxier said.

Nyxier knocked the door of the house, and a Pokemon walked up and opened the door.

"Sis?!" Snow greeted after seeing his elder sister again.

"Oh! Snow! I am glad that you are safe!" Nyxier said and hugged Snow.

"Sis, come on in! It is bad to stay outside for too long." Snow warned.

Nyxier and Tyrus walked into the House of Tundrafrost, and Snow then noticed Tyrus.

"Oh! You were the Hero of Legend too, right? If I am not wrong, your name is Tyrus…" Snow greeted and shook hands with Tyrus.

"Snow, why our town is so quiet? And… I didn't see any of our servants here…" Nyxier asked.

Snow turned his attention to Nyxier with a sad face. "…After learning that you and I both got arrested as the traitors who went against the Prince of Symmetria, the family of Tundrafrost lost most of its credit…"

"WHAT!?" Nyxier screamed.

"As a result, our wealth gradually decreased. Father is very concerned about this. When I came back, he is very sick…" Snow spoke with a sad face.

"Then, where is father now?!" Nyxier asked.

"He is resting in his room." Snow answered.

"…Father…" Nyxier looked at the second floor of the House of Tundrafrost.

Tyrus then took a turn asking Snow a question. "Mister Snow, why this town is so quiet? I knew this place is quite isolated from Symmetria, but this is a bit too much…"

"Because it's winter now, so the temperature dropped down even lower than before…"

'And that's why everyone preferred to stay warm inside their house.' Tyrus thought.

"But it seemed like this year's winter is much colder than last year… I wonder why…" Snow spoke up.

"What?! The temperature of Symmetria became unstable?!" Tyrus mumbled.

Nyxier then turned her attention to Snow. "Snow, can Tyrus and I meet our father now?"

"Go ahead. But why only Mister Tyrus and you that are here? Where is the Hero of Justice and others?" Snow asked.

"I will tell you soon, but we must meet our father first." Nyxier spoke and walked up to the second floor of the house, with Tyrus followed her.

'Sis…' Snow thought and followed Tyrus.

* * *

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Nyxier knocked the door to her father's room. When she heard no respond, she looked at Tyrus and Snow before opening the door and walked into the room along with Tyrus and Snow.

"Snow? Didn't I tell you that I want no visitor at this time…" Aura the Lapras spoke from the bed he is laying.

"Father!" Nyxier cried and ran up to Aura, which surprised Aura.

"N…Nyxier?!"

"Father… I am sorry… For ruining everything you had… I am so sorry…" Nyxier cried.

"…It doesn't matter now… Seeing you safe made me very glad…" Aura spoke and hugged Nyxier back.

"Father…" Nyxier mumbled.

But as Aura hugged his daughter, he spotted Tyrus, and his eyes turned widen!

"K….KOHAKU?!" Aura's face turned pale.

"What?!" Nyxier, Tyrus and Snow spoke.

"K…Kohaku?! G…Glacier is a…already d…dead! Y…You know t…this! So p…please f…forgive and f…forget everything!" Aura's voice is shaking. His body trembled in fear.

"Father! This Tyrantrum is not the Kohaku guy you are talking about. His name is Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum!" Nyxier quickly introduced Tyrus to her father.

"O…Orestone?! Then you are that Kohaku's…" Aura mumbled.

"Father? You knew General Kohaku?!" Nyxier asked.

"Of course… It had been a very long ago… I had done a terrible thing to him and…" Aura glared at Tyrus. "And now his son is going to have a revenge on me!"

"What are you talking about, I knew nothing." Tyrus crossed his arms.

Aura looked into Tyrus's eyes, and then looked into Nyxier's eyes. "…The reason you are here is about the thing I always want you to do, but you always refuse, right?"

"…Yes." Nyxier answered.

"And… This Tyrantrum is the one…" Aura continued speaking.

"S..Sis?! Don't tell me that…" Snow spoke up.

Nyxier looked at Snow, and then looked at Aura. "Father… It seemed like I had found the true love of mine."

"!" Snow seemed to be shocked, and Aura turned his face away.

"You always want me to get married with a wealthy Pokemon so I will be happy in the future, but I always refuse. Now I understand your concern of me. And… Tyrus, he is the one of one of the Dragon General, and he cared for me as much as Snow, mother and you did…" Nyxier said.

"…"

Tyrus walked up to Nyxier and spoke up. "Sir Aura, I promised that I will make Nyxier the happiest Pokemon in this realm. I promised that I will protect her with my life."

Aura then turned his face to Nyxier and Tyrus. "…You two wanted to ask my permission of your marriage, right?"

Nyxier and Tyrus nodded.

"…You shouldn't come here and ask me." Aura's answer shocked both Nyxier and Tyrus, and even Snow.

"W…Why?!" Nyxier asked.

"…You should ask that stubborn lizard instead. I doubt he will let his son marry you, Nyxier." Aura answered.

"T…Then…"

"…Nyxier, you are very much like your mother… And you…" Aura looked at Tyrus. "You and Nyxier…. Seemed like the younger of Kohaku and Glacier."

"What? Mother knew General Kohaku too?" Nyxier asked.

Aura didn't answer. Instead, he picked something from the shelf near his bed and handed it over to Nyxier. It is an old diary with a worn out cover.

Aura looked at Tyrus. "I took Glacier from your father, it seemed like this is the paying of my sin. However, I do not regret this since I knew that you will make Nyxier happy, and it is enough for me."

Nyxier and Tyrus became happy. The clear water started to flow out of their eyes. "Father! Thank you!" Nyxier spoke.

"…If you have nothing more, please let me rest." Aura spoke.

Nyxier and Tyrus looked at each other, and then they walked out of the room to meet Snow, who already left the room not too long ago.

"So, sis, you will get married soon, right?" Snow asked.

"Yes. But of course, after our mission finished." Nyxier answered.

"Congratulation." Snow spoke and then looked at Tyrus. "Sir Tyrus, please take care of my sister from now on."

"I will." Tyrus answered.

"Well then..." Nyxier spoke and opened the diary. It is the diary of her mother, Glacier the Aurorus.

* * *

Nyxier and Tyrus read the diary for a while, and finally, they learned the truth of everything.

"Then… My mother and your father…" Nyxier spoke to Tyrus.

"…" Tyrus said nothing.

"This is why they knew each other." Nyxier spoke and opened to the last page of the diary, where she found a lyric of a song…

_LXF CQU QE VPZFYGF'Z PFLKVNVT JZ XVKZX_

_TJRF LXF ZYQM LXVL WFTL VMVN VYU KFAFVT JLZ LKDF EQKW_

_PDL JL JZ ZLJTT VGGFBLVPTF, YQL TJRF WF_

_XF MJTT YFAFK EQKCJAF WF, VYU J MJTT YFAFK PFC EQK XJZ WFKGN_

"This must be your part, Nyxier…" Tyrus commented.

"…This song… My mother used to sing it as my lullaby, but it was long ago. I forgot this song." Nyxier said.

"But still, this song is very beautiful." Tyrus commented.

"…So, 'leaving it behind…', the word 'it' is my mother's heart…" Nyxier said.

"Then, I doubt the next part is mine…" Tyrus said.

"Then, let's find it out." Nyxier said.

"Alright, our mission for now completes. Let's return to our place and find the next part." Tyrus said.

* * *

Nyxier and Tyrus returned to the garden and sang Nyxier's part to everyone. Now everyone got the fifth part of the Requiem of the Fallen Dragon, three more to go.

"But… I think this part… I don't know… It seemed like it is incomplete…" Kamui said.

"Maybe it had to be connected with the next part…" Rucas spoke

"Then… The sixth one is… _**The heart of ancient Dragonking was left unfulfilled... **_The Ancient Dragonking… Even thought he never got crowned as the Dragonking, I think it meant of General Kohaku…" Iris said.

"As I thought, this part is mine." Tyrus said.

"But what about the 'Heart was left unfulfilled' part?" Joshua asked.

"I think I knew. Nyxier, let's go." Tyrus spoke and leaped into the portal to Kingdom of the Dragonking along with Nyxier.

"Hey! You two go alone again!" Ellisk shouted, but Tyrus and Nyxier were already gone.

"Let them be… Both of them had to clear their business." Garland spoke up.

* * *

Nyxier and Tyrus reached Palace of the Dragonking, the palace of Kingdom of the Dragonking soon. They told the Dragon Generals about their objective and asked for a permission to meet General Kohaku.

"…" The Dragon Generals led Nyxier and Tyrus to the room where General Kohaku is resting. They let Nyxier and Tyrus went into the room alone.

Inside the room, General Kohaku is laying on the bed. He is still awake, thought he looked like he was suffering under a great pain.

"Traitor, why did you come back and show your disgusting face to me?" General Kohaku asked when he noticed the presence of Tyrus.

Tyrus walked up to General Kohaku. "Father, please stop pretending to be a bad guy already."

"We knew everything already… About you and my mother, Glacier the Aurorus." Nyxier spoke up.

General Kohaku shocked, but he still kept calm. "What are you talking about?"

"General Kohaku…" Nyxier spoke. "You were in love with my mother, right?"

This time, General Kohaku couldn't hide his emotion. His face showed an obvious shock.

"Mother… She was in love with you too… But their love was forbidden because of the tradition of Kingdom of the Dragonking; the dragon must not marry with the other type or the blood of dragon will be tarnished. Plus Nyxier was engaged with a wealthy Lapras named Aura already…" Nyxier said.

"You couldn't disobey your tradition, so you and Glacier had to part away from each other. Nyxier got married with Aura and Nyxier was her child while you got married with mother and got me as your child. Of course, I am not the child who born from the woman you loved, so you didn't love me as much as you want to." Tyrus explained.

General Kohaku's face became serious. "How could you know all of this?"

Nyxier showed her mother's diary to General Kohaku. "My father gave this to me. In that diary, she said that in the last moment of her life, she still loved you…"

General Kohaku looked away. "…So what? Glacier and I chose the road that made us part away, but what about you two? Will you choose the road that will bring you together, yet you had to break the tradition of the dragon."

Nyxier and Tyrus looked at each other and then answer the question with a strong determination. "…It may not be the best route, but we will choose to live in the forbidden love of us than parting away and lived in the life of sorrow, just like our parent."

General Kohaku looked at Tyrus and Nyxier again. "...If that so… Then… We don't have anything to speak with each other anymore… You two have your own road, and I have mine…"

"Father!" Tyrus roared. "Why don't you stop pretending to be a bad guy?!"

"WHAT?!" General Kohaku spoke.

"The Dragon General told us everything already. They said that you were the honorable warrior who wanted this kingdom to be at peace. And you didn't agree in the rebellion against the Dragonqueen, but there are many old-cultured dragons who didn't agree with the way of Dragonqueen of opening our kingdom to the outside world just because the Dragonqueen didn't come from the election but from the assignment. You had no choice but to follow them and rebelled against the Dragonqueen."

"Why you?!" General Kohaku roared, but as he tried to move, his body shook, and he felt a sharp pain ran all over his body.

"Father?!" Tyrus tried to comfort his father.

"…Tyrus…" General Kohaku used his short arm to reach the under the bed and pulled out a box. "I don't care… about anything anymore… But… This is my most precious treasure. Take it or not, it's up to you…ARH!"

General Kohaku roared in pain. Tyrus immediately laid his father down on the bed.

"Tyrus… Nyxier… This is the price of my sin… I hope you two to find a happiness, a happiness I failed to find… And now, I will go to meet Glacier now… Farewell… My…son…"

After his last word, General Kohaku passed away, ending the life of the honorable warrior in the mask of the rebel general.

"Father!" Tyrus cried and hugged the soulless body of his father.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We got the fifth part of the song as well as learning the past of Glacier and General Kohaku. Who would know that General Kohaku is actually a good guy?**_

_** Just a few chapter and we will reach the 10**__**th**__** dungeon.**_


	78. Chapter 77: First Snow of Lunar Island

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 77: First Snow of Lunar Island**

Tyrus and Nyxier went back to the colorless garden with their heavy hearts. They told the story of Glacier and General Kohaku as well as General Kohaku's true face.

"…" Everyone closed their eyes and gave a moment of silence for the deceased ancient dragon.

"…_The heart of the Ancient Dragonking was left unfulfilled_… This is its true meaning…" Sharon mumbled.

"…And, what about the sixth part?" Iris reminded.

Tyrus picked the box that General Kohaku gave him. Inside the box is an old instrument made from the ancient stone, yet it still produced a great sound when Tyrus played it.

"…General Kohaku entrusted this Stone Tuba to me… As well as this."

Tyrus showed an old music sheet in the box to everyone. The thing that was written there is the sixth part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon.

_LJWF BVZZFU, FAFKNLXJYC GXVYCFU_

_MF TDKR DYUFK LXF ZLKFVW QE LJWF, EKQW LXF VYGJFYL FKV_

_MF MVJL EQK LXF UVN, ZJYGF LXF PJKLX QE KFVTW EKQW LXF VYGJFYL CQU_

_LXF UVN MF CQL V GXVYGF QE KFAFYCF_

_ "This part… It's beginning to seem incomplete, but if we connected this part to the fifth part, both parts will be completed…"_ Fenrir said.

"So, Nyxier's part and Tyrus's part were made to be with each other." Rucas said.

"…Nyxier, Tyrus…" Hawkins turned his attention to Tyrus and Nyxier. "It meant that you will get married with each other, right?"

"Yes… We already decided this…" Tyrus answered.

"And when the hell did you asked Nyxier for marriage?" Hawkins continued asking.

"A night before the Dragon WarChess. We promised to live together if we survive that game and will get married to each other." Nyxier answered.

"Is that all?" Garland suddenly spoke up. His arms are crossed.

"What do you mean by that?" Tyrus looked at Garland.

"I saw Nyxier took the injured Tyrus into a room. At first, I thought that Nyxier just tried to treat Tyrus's wound, but they didn't come back until the morning, with exhausted faces and messy cloths. And after hearing that Tyrus asked Nyxier for marriage in that night… I am sure that you already did it, right?" Garland spoke.

Garland's question made Nyxier and Tyrus blushed very hard. Tyrus hid his face behind his short arms while Nyxier sheltered her face with her Lapis Umbrella.

"Hey… At least you two should reserve your v…" Garland was about to continue speaking, but was stopped by Nyxier's Ice Beam.

**"BAGA!"** Nyxier shouted. Her face is still red.

_ 'Garland was frozen solid! He is unable to attack!'_

"Hmpt! But Garland was right. You two did it too early…" Hawkins crossed his arms.

This time, Nyxier countered Hawkins's action with her word. "At least both of us finally found our love, but you… Oh! I forgot that you couldn't feel the love because you were the heartless monster!"

"Damn you!" Hawkins said furiously, but Iris restrained him from acting restless.

"Hmpt! A worthless creature will never be able to fathom the thought of a perfect being like me!" Hawkins said.

"Why you?!" Tyrus got furious when Hawkins split a foul word at his girlfriend, but Rucas stepped in and separated Tyrus and Nyxier from Hawkins and the frozen Garland.

"Nah… We don't have too much time for this silly argument. We must continue…" But before Rucas finished his word, Hawkins opened his mouth again.

"Then, Rucas, since you were in love with a Gardevoir named Maria before, have you ever done that 'thing' like Nyxier and Tyrus?"

Hawkins's question acted like a steel fist that punched Rucas right to his heart. Rucas looked at Nyxier, but it seemed like she is interested in Hawkins's question too.

"Rucas! Answer it and prove that heartless monster about the true meaning of love!" Nyxier shouted.

Rucas looked at other. Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel seemed to be interesting too. Iris tried to calm Hawkins down. Kamui covered Zira's ears from hearing the argument. Sharon tried to thaw Garland out. And Anastasia and Baromyteus are talking with Frostic who seemed not wanting to talk with others.

And… Fenrir is standing very close to Rucas. She clings her paw at Rucas's arm and wrapped it around Rucas's shoulder. "I want to hear it from you too, Rucas."

"…H…Hey!" Rucas decided to avoid the question. "Didn't we have a more important thing to do? Once we defeat the Fallen Dragon, you can ask me all you want!"

Fenrir, Hawkins, Nyxier, Tyrus, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel seemed to be disappointed while Zira, Kamui, Iris and Sharon felt relief. And Garland finally thaws out.

"Well then, Iris, where is the seventh part of the Requiem of the Fallen Dragon?" Rucas asked.

"The seventh one is… _**The greatest tree of the steel forest, lying in mystery... **_With the word 'steel, we could say that…" Iris reminded everyone.

"This part seemed like it's mine!" Kamui spoke up.

"But what is the greatest tree of the steel forest? I didn't think that there is any forest in Symmetria that I didn't know, and yet I had never heard of the steel forest before." Joshua crossed his arms.

"Steel Forest… Maybe a place with many things that involved with steel…" Ellisk mumbled.

"Then it could be the sacred soil of Redflame since my home is rich with ore and mineral, but I don't think that several parts of the song will be kept in the same place." Leonel mumbled.

"Then we can cut the Bluewave, Greenleaf, Yelspark, Indifrost and Brownhill out too." Magnus said.

"I am clueless too…" Rucas mumbled.

"It was because you only lived in the Solar Village for a very long time. You finally learn more about the land of Symmetria when the master asked you to go to the Gamma City." Kamui spoke up.

But then, Kamui's word triggered everyone's thought at the same time. They finally knew the answer that they tried to find.

"Steel Forest must be the place with many steel. The only with many steel to be a forest is the Civilized Capital, Gamma City." Iris said.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?"

Frostic spoke up upon hearing the name of the Gamma City, as well as Anastasia and Baromyteus.

"We all were branded as the traitors. Going to that place will be a suicide." Iris spoke.

"And who did brand us as traitors?" Nyxier spoke with a sarcastic voice toward Hawkins.

"If I went there, they will understand." Hawkins answered.

"And will they listen to the prince who was the tyrant of this realm?" Tyrus mumbled.

"!" Hawkins shocked after hearing the word from Tyrus. In the past, he tried to run away from the sin he had committed, but now, he couldn't run away from it anymore.

"…I had prepared for the worst." Hawkins answered.

"Well then, shall we go now?" Rucas asked, but Magnus suddenly spoke up.

"Hey! I knew that you are worried about the fate of our world, but we also needed some rest too or else we may break apart!"

Everyone agreed with Magnus's word, so Frostic sent everyone back to the Newmoon Temple for a rest except Anastasia and Baromyteus who decided to stay in the colorless garden.

* * *

Upon everyone stepped out of the Newmoon Temple, a cold flake dropped onto everyone's face.

"Snow?" Joshua spoke and looked into the sky. The snow is falling from the crimson sky onto the land below. This is a beautiful scene.

"Yay! Yay!" Ellisk jumped for joy under the snow.

"That reminded me… The autumn already ended during our stay at the Desert Prison. The winter already came since we escaped from the Desert Prison. But since it was the desert, we didn't see any snow." Kamui explained.

Even though they are grown-up, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel still act like a child when they saw the first snowfall. They ran under the snow happily and played the snow game such as snowball throwing.

"Hey! This isn't a time for…" Rucas was about to scold his friends when a giant snowball hit his face. This snowball, however, came from his 'mortal' enemy.

"Come on! Don't be cocky, little puppy!" Garland shouted from 10-meters away from Rucas.

"GARLAND!" Rucas roared before he transformed into a Mega Lucario and attacked Garland with snowballs.

The Heroes/ines of Legend then changed their appearance from the fierce warriors into a group of children playing under the snow. Joshua sided with Magnus and played a snowball throwing game against Ellisk and Leonel. Zira built a snowman with Kamui. Nyxier sang a song that described the beauty of snow along with Tyrus who played his Stone Tuba. Sharon sat down and spoke with Iris. Rucas played a catch game with Garland. Hawkins, at first, tried to act calm, but once a snowball from his younger brother hit his face, he joined Rucas in chasing after Garland.

The only one who didn't enjoy the snow is Fenrir. All she did is crossing his arms and gazed into the snowy sky.

"What's wrong, Fenrir?" Rucas asked after he earned the victory in his game and let Hawkins punished his younger brother.

_"…Something wrong…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

"And?"

_ "Snow never falls upon this cursed realm…" _Fenrir explained.

"Are you sure?"

_"Of course. It was this from the era of my ancestors."_ Fenrir said.

"What are you talking about?" Nyxier and Tyrus noticed Rucas and Fenrir and joined their conversation.

"Fenrir said that this is the first time that snow fell into this Lunar Island." Rucas said.

"Hm?! Is that true?" Nyxier said.

"That reminded me… When we went to the Indifrost Wonderland to retrieve Nyxier's part, Nyxier did mention that the temperature of that place is lower than usual…" Tyrus said.

"What?!" Rucas and Fenrir said.

'…' Fenrir seemed to have something on her mind and started dashing up across the Lunar Wasteland to the north of Lunar Island.. Rucas quickly followed her while leaving Nyxier and Tyrus with others.

* * *

!

Not only Fenrir, but Rucas also shocked upon seeing the scene before his eyes.

Since Lunar Island is an island, this place is surrounded by a vast ocean. North of the Lunar Island is the Bluewave Sea of Symmetria. There is a small harbor that transported between Lunar Island and Bluewave Port.

But now, the Bluewave Sea is frozen solid. The whole sea is now a thick ice that a heavy Pokemon like Kamui could cross.

"T…The sea?! What happened?!" Rucas spoke.

_ "…As I thought… Something strange occurred here… It seemed like the temperature of Symmetria dropped down lower than ever…" _Fenrir answered.

"B…But then, what is the cause of this?!" Rucas asked.

_"… We must tell our friends about this and return to Lunar Village as soon as possible. I am worried about the Pokemon in my village since they never experience the snowfall in their village before."_ Fenrir said.

Rucas and Fenrir returned to the Lunar Wasteland and told their friends about the frozen sea. Then they wasted no time and went back to the Lunar Village.

As expected, the Pokemon in the Lunar Village at first got delighted when they saw the snow, but a while afterward, they started to catch a cold because they never experience the coldness before. Fenrir and her friends, Noctis the Absol, quickly told the villagers to stay in their home to keep their warm.

"It's about -8 Degree Celsius here…" Sharon read the thermometer.

"This is the average temperature of Indifrost Wonderland during its winter!" Nyxier said.

"If Lunar Island, the southernmost area of Symmetria is as cold as this… I couldn't imagine how cold is the land of Symmetria, especially the ." Kamui braced himself.

"…When Nyxier and I journey through the , I checked the temperature and found that it was about -20 Degree Celsius…" Tyrus answered.

"And I am sure that now, it is lower than -20 Degree Celsius and will be even lower…" Iris crossed her arms.

"T…Then, soon and Symmetria will become the frozen realm!" Magnus said.

Everyone became silent. Although they couldn't figure the cause of the sudden drop of temperature, they still have one more important thing to do…

"…Tomorrow at 7.00, we will regroup at the entrance of this village. We will depart as soon as possible." Rucas decided to move forward.

"Right!" Everyone accepted.

* * *

In the next morning, everyone gathered at the entrance of the village at 07.00. They prepared as much cold-proof gear as possible.

"BREEE! ACHEW!" Garland sneezed out.

"Garland, did you catch a cold?" Sharon as with a worried face.

"Maybe…" Garland mumbled and looked at the thermometer. It is -9 Degree Celsius.

"Drop one degree Celsius across a night… If this continued…" Joshua mumbled and did a gesture by crossing his paw at his neck. It is the gesture of 'death'.

Everyone walked across the Lunar Wasteland, which is now the vast snow field. They met up with Anastasia and Baromyteus at the Newmoon Temple. Both of them seemed to be surprised about the snow. Rucas and his friends then explained everything to them.

"…I don't like cold…" Anastasia mumbled, and Baromyteus nodded.

16 Pokemon entered the Newmoon Temple and opened the portal that they once used it to warp to Fullmoon Temple. Rucas and Fenrir seemed to be worried about Anastasia, but Baromyteus didn't let them get near his younger sister, so they decided not to be worried because they knew that Baromyteus will protect Anastasia.

"Let's go… Back to our birthplace, Symmetria." Everyone shouted and jumped into the warp portal at the same time.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Autumn ended and Winter came. But seemed like the winter here is pretty harsh. What will happen to Symmetria and our Pokemon afterward?**_


	79. Chapter 78: The Civilized Capital

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 78: The Civilized Capital**

"This is worse than the Lunar Island…" Garland mumbled as they reached the entrance of the Civilized Capital. Everyone reached the Fullmoon Temple and is now walking to the Solar Village.

_"As I thought, this place is worse."_ Fenrir mumbled and looked at the snowy sky. The temperature of this place is about -15 degree Celsius, lower than Lunar Island.

"Look…" Iris gazed at the Solar Village. Even thought Solar Village is more civilized than Lunar Village, the condition of Solar Village at this time is no different than the Lunar Village. Most Pokemon stayed in their house due to the coldness outside.

"…" Rucas and Kamui felt not very good when they saw their birthplace in a bad condition.

"…Rucas, can we stop at our village first, please?" Kamui asked.

"…I knew your feeling, Kamui, but we have more important thing to do, plus we still have a price on our head." Rucas answered.

"Then, at least, dropped by at the Solar Dojo. We haven't visited our master for too long, and I am worried about fa…the Dojo Master." Kamui said.

"Hm…" Rucas agreed with Kamui's idea as he wanted to seek a help from his master too, so he decided to go to visit their master. He brought all of his friends along with him since he knew that his master could give a nice advice to them.

Everyone has no problem sneaking into the town because Rucas and Kamui are familiar to this place and most villagers stayed in their house. It took them only a few minutes to reach the Solar Dojo.

Rucas and Kamui reached the entrance of the dojo and rang a bell, afterward; a member of the Solar Dojo appeared and rushed up to the door.

"Another travelers? You mustn't stay outside for too long or else you will catch a cold, so come on in and …RUCAS?! KAMUI?!"

His voice was loud enough to attract most members of the Solar Dojo to rush up to the entrance and found Rucas and Kamui along with their friends.

Rucas crossed his arms and waited for his friends to speak first.

_"Hero of Justice! You finally come back!"_

_ "We missed you so much!"_

_ "We heard from the above that you were branded as traitors, we couldn't believe this!"_

_ "It was a false, right?!"_

His friends tried to ask Rucas their questions, but Rucas didn't have any mind to answer them.

"We want to meet our master." Rucas spoke with a calm voice.

"Of course! This way!"

One of the dojo member led Rucas, Kamui and everyone into the dojo. Most of them seemed to be shocked when they saw Rucas's companion, but Hawkins, Iris and Garland disguised themselves good so no one could recognize them.

* * *

After a while, Rucas and his friends sit in front of the dojo master. The dojo master, who isan Aggron like Kamui, gazed at everyone, one by one, calmly for several minutes. Some of them was about to spoke up, but Rucas gave a signal to them that they should shut up for now.

And after a long, patient waiting, the dojo master spoke up.

"My doubt was right. Rucas, you were really the inheritor of the Blood of Legend."

"You know?!" Rucas asked.

"Do you remember the last time you meet me before you depart? I told you that your fighting skill is exceptional, even I couldn't match you. The reason behind this is the Blood of Legend that flow through your vein. It made you become stronger and live a longer life span." The Dojo master spoke.

"Father, you also have the Blood of Legend, right?" Kamui asked.

The dojo master raised his left hand. The Mark of Legend that is the same as Kamui's mark is there, although his mask is very faded. "If it was about 30 years ago, I will be stronger than this, but since I am old now, my power is also decreasing."

"And what do you know more about the Blood of Legend?" Kamui asked.

"…The one who carried the Blood of Legend will be tasked with the duty to protect the world in the peril time. I also carried the Blood of Legend, but the world didn't face the chaos during my younger lifespan, and once the world fell into the peril time, Kamui was old enough to success my linage." The dojo master answered with a calm voice.

"You knew this, and yet you told neither Kamui nor me…" Rucas said.

Rucas's question made the dojo master laughed. "Because I knew what will happen afterward. I could predict the future base on the present, and I knew that if both of you knew of your Blood of Legend, you two, especially you, Hero of Justice, would not hesitate to leave this village and rush up around this land to end the chaos time. You still lack the self-control, but now, it seemed like you had finally learnt to control yourself."

"…You were right." Rucas accepted.

"And father, have you heard about the news of our treacherous crime?" Kamui asked.

"Of course."

"You didn't believe it, right?" Rucas asked.

"Of course! I knew that Kamui and you are both good Pokemon, and I trust that your companions are good too, plus, the Solar Village Pokemon are all believed in their Hero of Justice." The dojo master answered.

Everyone felt relieved. At least, there is someone that still believed in them.

Rucas and his friends continued asking the dojo master for a while, but they discovered nothing because the dojo master knew nothing of the Fallen Dragon or the sudden climate change. Finally, Rucas and his friends realized that it's a time for them to continue their mission.

"…We thank you for everything, master. Once we finished our mission, we will come back." Rucas spoke.

The dojo master nodded, and then he stood up and picked a big box from a shelf above. He then handed the box to Kamui. "Kamui, my son, this is the gift I wanted to give you for long, and now, it is yours."

Kamui opened the box and found the thing that most of his friends already have, but he didn't. It is an instrument. His instrument is a metallic sousaphone.

"That's Metal Sousaphone. You should keep it. It will definitely help you in your quest." The Dojo master explained.

"Thank you, master!" Kamui expressed his gratitude.

"Moreover…"

The dojo master picked another box and opened it. Inside the box are several pieces of scroll. He then handed over all of them to each member of the Hero/ine of Legend.

"I didn't want to give that thing to you, but this is the only thing that I could to encourage you. Those scrolls… It contained the future of each one of you… I foresaw it… Will you read it or not? It's up to you…"

* * *

After everyone said farewell to everyone in the dojo and left it, they gathered at the Fullmoon Temple, holding their scroll in their paw. They still haven't read it yet.

"Our future is written in this thing?" Magnus said.

"Hm! I don't think that it would be so easy or certain to predict one's future…" Iris expressed her opinion.

"And now, what will we do?" Rucas asked.

"I want to know my future!" Ellisk said.

"But our future may change if we read it." Tyrus spoke.

"I think not, because our life was destined by our fate. This is the certain thing…" Leonel said.

"And I think that we couldn't escape our fate…" Joshua said.

"But we could write our own story!" Nyxier said.

"But all story led to only one ending, the death." Garland said.

"Then, I will count 1,2,3, and then we will read our scroll at the same time, okay?" Rucas suggested, and everyone agreed with him.

"Then, 1….2…3!"

After Rucas finished counting, everyone opened their scroll and read their future fate…

* * *

The Civilized Capital of Symmetria, Gamma City, is the biggest community in Symmetria, even bigger than its eastern counterpart, Venturnome City the Ancient Capital. This place is home of Symmetria's most advanced technology. However, at this time, this Civilized Capital is in the harsh winter time. Its temperature is about -19 degree. The whole city is white due to the endless snowfall from the sky. This place was the busiest place in Symmetria, and now it seemed like an abandoned city because most city folks stayed in their house rather than going outside.

"I couldn't imagine how I could survive this cold if I was still here…" Ellisk braced himself.

The group of Hero/ine of Legend reached this place several hours after they departed from the Solar Village since the temperature outside is an obstacle of their journey. They is now at the entrance of the Gamma City. They couldn't enter this place because Gamma City has the strongest security system in the land of Symmetria, and everyone was branded as the traitors of the realm.

"And how could we get into the city?" Kamui asked.

"Everyone, follow me!" Ellisk called everyone.

Ellisk and everyone walked along the tall wall of Gamma City. Then they stopped at a wall between the southeastern gate and the southern gate.

"Here."

Ellisk pointed his paw to a small drainage. "This will lead us to the sewer of the Gamma City. I used this sewer several times when I escaped from polices of Gamma City."

Everyone then gradually climbed down the stair and got into the Gamma Sewer, located under the Civilized Capital. Ellisk then illuminated the dark sewer with his power and then led everyone along the dark path.

"The water in this sewer will dry up during the Autumn and Winter, so do not worry of getting wet by the diry water, understand, Nyxier?" Ellisk spoke when he realized that Nyxier seemed to be disgusted since when she had to get into the sewer.

"Hm! A descendant of the Heroine of Snow isn't that weak! Right, Tyrus?" Nyxier said and hugged Tyrus.

"…" Tyrus said nothing and continued walking.

* * *

"…Here."

Ellisk opened the drainage and looked around. After he is sure that no one is around, he sent a signal to everyone else to come out of the sewer.

"So… This is the Gamma City…" Rucas mumbled.

"I think that it would be busier than this, but this place is…empty…" Tyrus commented.

"It would not be the best idea to stay in their home unless they wanted to be froze until dead." Joshua crossed his arms.

"Everyone, come here, I knew a good and safe place for all of us." Ellisk said.

Ellisk led everyone to a dark alley. Then everyone got out of the alley and found themselves in front of a small library.

"Come in." Ellisk said.

Ellisk led everyone into that library. It was old and dusty, and there is no one in this library except the elder brother of the Lightning Thief.

"Ellisk?!" Lumiere said and then quickly ran up to him.

"Brother, are you still well?" Ellisk asked.

"Not very well… This place became very cold…" Lumiere answered and braced himself.

"And why are you here? Didn't you afraid of getting caught?" Ellisk asked.

"Don't worry, because of the stupid 'Number' law, the one that could come here is the poor one, and they are all my friends who they trusted that I am not a traitor as they blamed." Lumiere answered.

"That's good!" Ellisk said.

"And what about you, Ellisk, and everyone too. What are you thinking of coming into this place?" Lumiere asked.

"We have something that we must do, according to our quest." Kamui answered.

* * *

16 Pokemon got into an old, small library, which made it seem tiny instantly. Everyone then sat down and started telling the whole story.

"So, you came here in order to find the seventh part of the song." Lumiere concluded.

"That's right. I took everyone here because this is the safest place in this city." Ellisk spoke.

"Then…" Lumiere walked to the back of the library. "Follow me."

"What are you going to do?" Joshua asked.

"I also have something that I must tell you, and this is a good chance." Lumiere answered and took everyone to the back of the library. Then he entered the door that led to the basement of the library and led everyone down to the basement.

"This place is stinky!" Nyxier complained.

Lumiere then walked up to the inner area of the basement. There are two large crates lied there.

"Well then?" Garland crossed his arms.

Lumiere then pushed the crates away. Behind those crates is a hidden passage!

"Wow! A hidden passage!" Kamui spoke up.

"Isn't this the hidden passage that led to the secret underground area of the Gamma City?" Ellisk remembered.

"Good memory, little brother." Lumiere answered.

"But that secret underground area is nothing more than a dark but empty cave, isn't it?" Ellisk spoke.

"You will see…" Lumiere answered and entered the hidden passage, with everyone followed him.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

** Kamui finally got his own instrument, the Metal Sousaphone. He waited for this moment for a longest time…**

** Ironically, the thing that brought Rucas into this adventure was the quest from his master for him to go to Gamma City in order to banish the evil, but it turned out that Rucas entered the Gamma City for the first time at Chapter 78 of this story while his master gave the quest to him at Chapter 1… Rucas, you take too much time to reach the Civilized Capital.**


	80. Chapter 79: Demon's Proposal

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 79: Demon's**** Proposal**

Lumiere led everyone along the dark passage under the Civilized Capital. No one talked to others because they didn't know what they will meet.

While walking along the underground passage, Lumiere suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong, brother?" Ellisk asked.

"…" Lumiere looked into the darkness in front of him. "It's me, Keldeo."

After hearing Lumiere's word, a Pokemon appeared from the darkness. He is none other than the youngest member of The Sword of Justice, Keldeo.

"Lumiere? Did you find another refuge? Or… Oh! Well, hi! Rucas and everyone!" Keldeo spoke and greeted the Hero/ine of Legend when he saw them.

"Keldeo? Why are you here?" Rucas asked.

"I am on guard now." Keldeo answered.

"On guard?" Joshua crossed his arms.

"Hm? Lumiere, didn't you tell them already?" Keldeo turned his attention back to Lumiere.

"I think letting them see with their own eyes is better." Lumiere spoke and turned his attention to Rucas and everyone else. "Let's go, the road is not too far now."

"Wait, Lumiere." Keldeo spoke and gave Lumiere a torch. "Take this too."

"Thank you, Keldeo, and do not shirk work unless you want another lecture from Cobalion." Lumiere spoke.

"I…I knew that!" Keldeo spoke.

Lumiere smiles and then continues walking. With the torch in his paw, travelling is much easier.

"Lumiere, why do you have to use a torch? You could just brighten this cave with your Flash." Kamui asked.

"Because the light from my Flash will make the Pokemon from the above knew our existence." Lumiere answered and then looked further into the passage. There are several torches located there!

"What are those torches? Is there more Pokemon here?" Magnus asked.

Lumiere gave everyone a faint smile and then led everyone to the place where the torches located. At that place, an unbelievable picture unfolds before their eyes…

Several injured or sickened Pokemon laid down everywhere in this underground passage, with several other Pokemon tried to tend their wounds and heal their sickness. Everyone immediately realized what happened here.

"…Because of the 'Number System', the poor Pokemon couldn't afford even to survive, and the coldness made everything worse. After we came back, The Sword of Justice tried to help them, but with the obstacle of the 'Number System', they couldn't do much, and then I remembered that there is a secret passage under my library, so I offered it to the Sword of Justice to use it as a hideout to help other Pokemon." Lumiere explained.

While Lumiere explained everything, everyone noticed that their comrades are among them too.

"Julia?! Aren't you at the sacred forest?" Joshua asked.

"Brother? Thank goodness! The forest had become frozen by the snow, so I had to evacuate the Pokemon from the Greenleaf Forest here." Julia answered.

"And you, Riftblade?" Magnus asked.

"Same here, Magnus. Bluewave is all frozen." Riftblade answered.

"…I didn't think that a star like you will be able to lower yourself to work for the lower Pokemon…" Leonel spoke with a sarcastic voice.

"Come on! It was because of a Volcano Guardian who couldn't protect his people when our home got frozen, so I had to do your job instead." Blazus answered.

"Snow!" Nyxier rushed up to her brother. "Is father safe?"

"…He is getting worse…" Snow answered with a sad voice.

"NO! Snow, take me to him, now!" Nyxier ordered.

"R…Right." Snow said.

"Nyxier…" Tyrus mumbled.

"Tyrus? Glad to meet you again." Skelethal appeared.

"Hm? Oh… Skelethal, you are so hard to die…" Tyrus mumbled.

"I will take that as a compliment." Skelethal accepted.

"By the way, where is the Sword of Justice?" Iris asked.

"They went to Venturnome Town to rescue more Pokemon." Lumiere answered.

"Venturnome City?! But that place is pretty far…" Anastasia spoke up.

"Not only to Gamma City, but this passage also led to Venturnome Town's Musketeer Bar too." Lumiere spoke.

_"Is that so, then where are we now?"_ Fenrir asked.

"We are still under the Gamma City. I think we are under the Gamma Headquarter." Lumiere answered.

"Gamma Headquarter?" Kamui repeated.

"Yes. See that stair?" Lumiere pointed his paw to an old stair that led to above. "It led to the lowest floor of Gamma Headquarter. It is the place where Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir, now are the rulers of Symmetria in the place of the absent Prince Hawkins, stayed." Lumiere answered.

"Speak of Hawkins…" Iris mumbled and looked around, but they couldn't found Hawkins anywhere. Not only Hawkins, but also Garland.

"Garland… He didn't went into this underground passage with us… He said that he has some jobs to do and will catch up with us later. For Hawkins… He had just left us after he saw the poor Pokemon…" Sharon answered.

"Hawkins… Poor Pokemon… He couldn't forgive himself for the thing he had done, and seeing the fate of the poor Pokemon made him felt worse…" Iris mumbled.

"…" Everyone felt into silence, and after several minutes, the silence was broke by a grey goat Pokemon.

"Rucas, what brought you here?" Cobalion asked.

"Cobalion? Did you finish your job at the Venturnome?" Lumiere asked.

"Yes. Right now, Terrakion and Virizion are taking care of the refuges. And what about you, Rucas, will you share your story with me?" Cobalion asked.

* * *

Rucas and everyone told Cobalion, Julia, Blazus, Riftblade, Skelethal and Snow (After he came back with Nyxier.) the story as well as asking them of 'The Biggest Tree'.

"The biggest tree? Hm… For me, if the steel forest is the Gamma City, then the biggest tree must be the biggest building of this place. That's right. It must be the Gamma Headquarter, the biggest building of Gamma City!" Cobalion said.

"Then, let's go, everyone!" Rucas said, but Iris protested.

"Garland and Hawkins aren't here, and we should prepare for the upcoming battle. It has a very high chance that we will encounter Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir at the Gamma Headquarter." Iris said.

"!" Rucas remembered his last meeting with Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir. They are the children of a woman whom he loved, and a woman whom he killed with his own hands…

"Anyway, I will go to see Keldeo to make sure that he didn't fall asleep again…" Cobalion spoke and ran into the darkness.

"Rucas, we should rest for now." Fenrir suggested.

Everyone agreed with Fenrir, so they got into the deeper area of the passage to get some rest, except…

"Where…Where are you going, Iris?" Sharon asked.

"I will go to find Hawkins." Iris answered.

"Then… I will go to… I will see if Garland caught up with us already or not…" Sharon said.

* * *

Iris and Sharon walked up together along the dark passage. And then, they heard the sound of argument!

"What's that?!" Iris spoke.

In front of them, Hawkins and Keldeo stood there, watching Garland and Cobalion quarreled with each other.

"She is not worth for you, GARLAND!" Cobalion roared.

"Shut up! I will ask only her, not you, old freak!" Garland roared.

"Garland, Cobalion, what's wrong?" Sharon rushed up to them.

"Sharon, what a perfect timing!" Garland walked up to her, while Cobalion calm down, but still looked at Sharon with worried eyes.

"Garland?"

Garland then embraced Sharon's fin with his paw, and then he kneeled down!

"Garland?!" Sharon said.

"Miss Sharon…" Garland looked into her eyes with a strong and serious face, and spoke with a soft but powerful voice.

"Garland, what is this?!" Sharon asked.

"Miss Sharon, I… I love you to the bottom of my heart." Garland said.

Sharon blushed very hard. She was aware of his affection toward her, and she also held a feeling toward him, but she never thought of him to speak out loud like this?!

"Garland… I… I also love you too…" Sharon replied.

Garland smiles once he heard Sharon's word, and then he continued. "Miss Sharon, the most beautiful Pokemon I had ever seen, will you marry me?"

"W…WHAT?!" Sharon couldn't hide her surprise.

Sharon looked into Garland's eyes. It is not the crafty eyes that she used to see, but is the serious eyes that showed his strong affection toward her.

"B…But… I…I am not…that beautiful…" Sharon finally gathered her consciousness to answer Garland's question.

"…It is not the body's beauty that count. It is the beauty of your heart and soul that count. Sharon, your heart and soul is so pure. I may not be the best Pokemon in the world, but for you, I will make you the happiest Pokemon in the world." Garland spoke.

Sharon looked at her childhood friend, a friend whom she secretly had an affection to, but she decided to dispatch these feeling because she was sure that Garland won't interest in a Pokemon like her, but now, his word proved that she was wrong.

After reunited with her at the Desert Prison, Garland always takes care of her. She thought that it was because he is the childhood friend with her…

With all of this… Her heart will be able to guide her again.

"…Sharon."

Garland's voice drew Sharon back to reality. Garland still kneeled down in front of her.

"Sharon, will you marry me?" Garland asked the same question. This time, Sharon has no doubt in her answer anymore…

"…Yes, I will."

* * *

Sharon's word rejoiced Garland's heart. Garland then stood up and pulled Sharon into his chest, cuddled the one whom he loved to the deepest of his heart.

"Sharon, thank you… For accepting the proposal of this demon…" Garland spoke.

"You are not the demon, Garland." Sharon said.

"No… I am the demon, and you are the angel. I may not be the knight in the shining armor who protected his beloved princess like Tyrus and Nyxier, but this demon on earth will protect the angel of dusk for the rest of his life." Garland said. His word was different from the Mad Demon he used to be. Now he is such a strong and honorable Pokemon…

"Garland…" Sharon looked at the man she loved.

"Now Sharon, please accept this symbol of my eternal love…" Garland spoke and wore something at Sharon's fin. It is a ring… A pearl ring… The pearl, however, is not an ordinary pearl… It is a black pearl…

"H…How did you get something like this?" Sharon asked.

"I bought it from a jewelry shop of the Gamma City." Garland answered.

"Y…You went to Gamma City alone?! That's dangerous!" Sharon said.

"No. The streets are empty, and the shop is empty too. Don't worry. I got the ring, and I also left the money at that shop too. I may be the demon, but I still have a heart." Garland said.

"Garland… This is such a beautiful ring…" Sharon looked at her ring.

"Isn't it? The black pearl… It suited you well… Although it is black and dark, but it is very rare and valuable, like you." Garland said.

"Oh! Garland!" Sharon cried. This, however, is not the tear of sorrow. It is the tear of joy.

* * *

While Garland was comforting Sharon, Iris and Hawkins walked up to Cobalion.

"Cobalion, the topic you argued with Garland before we came…"

"…I don't want Garland to get married with Sharon." Cobalion spoke.

"Why?" Hawkins asked.

"Because I don't trust Garland. It is true that he had changed, but someday, the demon side within his body may hurt Sharon. However…" Cobalion mumbled.

"However?" Iris spoke.

"…Seeing Garland like this made me understand. Garland did truly love Sharon. He was able to discard his demon side out of his body. And now, I am sure that they will become a happy couple." Cobalion said.

"Yes. They will." Iris said.

After Iris finished speaking, Garland and Sharon walked up to them.

"Shall we go back? I am sure that puppy Rucas will cry out of his fear of darkness if we don't go back soon." Garland asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

Iris replied and walked ahead with Sharon. Cobalion looked at Garland for a bit and then followed Iris and Sharon. At last, Garland and Hawkins followed them, but left quite a distant from Cobalion in order to prevent anyone to hear their conversation.

"It seemed like I will get a sister-in-law soon." Hawkins opened the conversation.

"Yeah, and you'd better keep your foul mouth away from her or else I may assassinate you in your sleep." Garland said.

"You couldn't hurt me, stupid brother. The bond within our blood won't allow that. Don't you the one who tell me that?" Hawkins said.

"Yup. I am not stupid to forget that. However, Hawkins…" Garland said.

"What is this time?" Hawkins said.

"You saw my affection to Sharon already, right?" Garland said.

"Did your ash-filled brain forget that a perfect being like me possess eyes too?" Hawkins answered.

"Indeed… And… Why don't you find your love too?" Garland asked.

"D…Don't instruct me like that! A perfect being like I knew what to do!" Hawkins said.

"So you also have a heart for someone, right?" Garland looked at his elder brother with a crafty face.

Hawkins didn't answer. Instead, his face is red. It is the face that he had never shown it to anyone before…

"I see… I think I could guess who that girl…is" Garland said.

"S…Shut up!" Hawkins said.

"That would be a challenging task for you to win over her heart since she was having a heart for someone who was already dead, and she was the one who raised you, so your relationship with her is more like a mother and child. A perfect being like you claimed should know what to do…" Garland said.

"O…Of course!" Hawkins said.

"If that so… Then I expected that I will gain a sister-in-law soon." Garland said.

"B…BAGA!" Hawkins roared at Garland.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We met the underground community of the Gamma City, and everyone got a clue of their next destination…**_

_** Garland proposed Sharon for marriage. What a lovely scene! Now we have Tyrus x Nyxier and Garland x Sharon… Who will be the next couple?**_


	81. Chapter 80: Gamma Headquarter

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 80: Gamma Headquarter**

**The Next Morning**

Without any hesitation, Rucas and his friends climbed the stair from the underground passage to the lowest floor of the Gamma Headquarter.

"Is anyone already here?" Rucas asked as Fenrir appeared from below. Now Rucas, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Iris, Hawkins, Anastasia and Baromyteus are already here.

"Hey… Why asking a question with you knowing the answer?" Garland climbed up the stair while holding Sharon with him as Sharon couldn't climb a stair.

"…Okay, I am sorry for asking that, Garland." Rucas spoke.

After Sharon and Garland successfully climbed the stair, Kamui appeared next, held Zira with him.

"It seemed like we had to wait for a bit…" Kamui caught his breath after he finally got into the Gamma Headquarter.

"Why?" Garland asked.

"You will see…" Kamui answered.

* * *

**-One hour later**

After waiting for a whole hour, two last Pokemon appeared. One of them seemed to be nearly fainted while the other kept complaining.

"Why did all of you so hasty? Don't you realize that I couldn't climb the stair? If my knight didn't carry me, what will you do? Leave me down there?!" Nyxier complained.

Everyone ignored Nyxier and looked at Tyrus, who fainted after carried Nyxier all the way up to this place. Zira and Iris quickly healed him, making Tyrus felt better.

"Thank guys… Nyxier… She is so heavy…" Tyrus mumbled with a very low voice so Nyxier couldn't hear him.

"Everyone, we wasted too much of our precious time. Let's go." Rucas spoke once everything finally settle.

**Dungeon X: Gamma Headquarter**

Gamma Headquarter is the biggest 'tree' of this 'steel forest'. That's true as Gamma Headquarter has 100 floors! (Not counting the underground floor.) Rucas and his friends agreed that they would find the seventh part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon at the 100th floor, so they walked up stair. And since they didn't want to make and uproar by appearing to the crowd, they used the evacuating stair instead.

"Come on! Guy! We must walk up to the 100th floor!" Rucas spoke as he ran up the stair.

_"Ummm… Rucas?"_ Fenrir called.

"What's wrong?" Rucas asked.

_"…Look."_ Fenrir looked at their comrade.

For now, Rucas, Fenrir, Joshua and Ellisk has no problem running up the stair. Leonel, Garland, Iris and Hawkins flew up instead of running. (Garland carried Sharon on his back.) Anastasia seemed to have a bit of problem running up the stair while Baromyteus tried to help her. Zira also has no problem, but she always has to stop for letting Kamui to caught up with her. Magnus, Nyxier and Tyrus has a lot of problem running up the stair since Magnus, Kamui and Tyrus are chubby and Nyxier hated to use too much of her energy.

"…With this, it will take much longer to reach the 100th floor." Rucas mumbled.

* * *

**-Several Hours later…**

After a long running, everyone is at the 100th floor of the Gamma Headquarter. Tyrus, Kamui and Magnus are all fainted after a long 'exercise'. (Especially Tyrus who had to carry Nyxier on his back along the way.) For now, Zira, Iris and Nyxier are healing Kamui, Magnus and Tyrus respectively.

After resting, Rucas and everyone entered the interior zone of Gamma Headquarter. Strangely, no one is here…

"Why there is no one around here?" Kamui asked.

"Dunno. Maybe this is a forbidden area." Garland answered.

* * *

The path of 100th floor led Rucas and everyone to the terrace of the Gamma Headquarter, which is above the 100th floor.

"Kamui, can you sense something?" Rucas asked.

"Wait a minute…" Kamui closed his eyes. And then he started singing…

_ZLKDCCTF JY LXF FUDTFZZ GNGTF WFVYZ YQLXJYC_

_TJKF LXF PDZN TJEF QE ZLFFT, YFAFK TVZL TQYC_

_INZL FYU FAFKNLXJYC, VYU TFVAF LXFW PFXJYU_

_MF MJTT UFAQDK NQDK ZQDT, EKFF NQD EKQW LXJZ LQKWFYL_

"Finally! After all obstacles we had overcome, we finally got the seventh part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon!" Tyrus spoke.

"Iris, what is the clue about the 8th part?" Rucas asked.

"Before asking that, let's get out of here… I could sense something ominous is coming…" Iris said.

However, when everyone was about to go back to the 100th floor, two Pokemon appeared from the staircase. They are two of three Order Generals, Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir!

**The Order Generals**

**Sir Glade the Gallade and Lady Garvoir the Gardevoir**

"Y…You!" Rucas said.

"I had never thought that all of you will come to this place." Sir Glade said.

"H…How could you know that we are here?!" Magnus asked.

"A CTV. Of course!" Lady Garvoir answered.

"And now. Several guards are waiting at the 100th floor, so you couldn't escape using that way. The rest escaping route you have is flying or falling from this place. However, I presume that you neither want to die nor wanting to abandon your friends…" Sir Glade said.

"Then, what path will you choose?" Lady Garvoir asked.

Before Rucas could answer the question, Hawkins spoke up.

"The third path, you will let us pass through here without any battle."

"P…Prince Hawkins?!" Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir said and kneeled down in front of the prince.

"I went astray once, but now, I will not walk on the same path again, and now, we are on the righteous path, a path that I will allow no one to stop us! Also, I want you to stop branding my friends as traitors, and you must stop that stupid number system!" Hawkins declared.

"…If that's your wish, then we shall follow." Sir Glade said.

Everyone smile, only their smile to disappear when Sir Glade continued speaking.

"But we couldn't let a werewolf who killed our mother to set free."

Everyone looked at Rucas, who had a pale face. Rucas then hid it and walked forward.

"If you want to punish me for killing your mom, do it now. I won't resist."

"W…What?!" Everyone (Especially Fenrir.) said.

"I killed the girl I loved, so I deserved the punishment, especially the execution." Rucas said.

"The girl you loved? Our mother told us that you approached her once, and she rejected your love, and yet you still love our mother?!" Lady Garvoir asked.

"…Yes. Although she did reject me, the next day she came to my lair and apologized me for her refusing, saying that she also loved me. With that, I lived with her until the day I massacre the whole village and killed Maria. You said that Maria left the village after I approached her, but in the truth, she stayed with me all the time, saying that she loved me." Rucas said.

"I…Insolence! How dare you say that our mother was in love with a beast like you?!" Lady Garvoir said.

"I will not forgive you… I WILL KILL YOU NOW!" Sir Glade roared and prepared his blade, then he ran up to Rucas and attacked him with the Psycho Cut! Rucas, however, didn't try to protect himself. He just stood still, waiting for his punishment…

* * *

The Psycho Cut didn't hit Rucas, instead, it hit a dark type Pokemon who stepped up to in front of Rucas, blocking the attack and absorbed it as Psycho Cut couldn't do any damage to her.

"F…Fenrir!?" Rucas said.

_"…"_ Fenrir gazed at Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir.

"W…What?! Zoroark! What is the meaning of this?!" Sir Glade asked.

_"…I will not allow you to lay an attack on Rucas."_ Fenrir answered.

"That Lucario killed our mother! And he also accused that our mother loved him!" Lady Garvoir said.

_"…Yes. That Gardevoir has never loved Rucas."_ Fenrir said.

"B…But Fenrir…" Rucas spoke up, but Fenrir continued speaking.

_"…It was my false…"_

Fenrir's body started to change. She transformed from a Zoroark into Maria!

"W…What?!" Everyone said.

_"…Rucas… The Maria who gave her love to you… is the same Maria that is standing in front of you now."_ Fenrir said.

* * *

_"…Several years ago… While I was searching for my missing sibling, I passed through a Fairy Village and witnessed the incident that a Lucario with feral beast form got exiled from the village due to he tried to approach to the Fairy Maiden, Maria. Upon seeing that Lucario, my heart felt uneasy. It was a feeling I had never felt. Without thinking, I followed that Lucario and found out about him. I want to talk with him, but I was afraid that he may hate a dark type like me, so I transform into the Fairy Maiden and approached him. I was always with him until the day he massacred the village and ran away… I had never thought that I would have a chance to meet that Lucario again…" _Fenrir said.

"…" Rucas's face became blank. Rucas slowly turned his attention to Fenrir.

"…Fenrir… Why? Why did you deceive me?" Rucas asked. His sound told everyone that Rucas is now like a calm before a storm.

"…Because I loved you, Rucas." Fenrir answered.

** To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We reached the tenth dungeon and got the seventh part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon. And we learned the truth behind Rucas and Maria's history….**_


	82. Chapter 81: Tale of Fairy and Cyborg

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 81: Tale of Fairy and Cyborg**

"You…love me?" Rucas asked.

_"Yes."_ Fenrir said.

"…" Rucas gazed into Fenrir's eyes. The sharp eyes of the Jackal-like Pokemon pierced the Fox-like Pokemon's feeling. It is a cold-stare that froze her body…

"…I shouldn't let my guard down… I knew that my idea was right from the start… The darkness is truly evil…"

Rucas's word pierced Fenrir's heart and soul. It was like a sharp icicle that pierced her body… It hurt her heart and froze her soul. She had never felt this feeling before…

_ "W…What do you mean by that?"_ Fenrir couldn't control her voice. Her voice was shaken as she tried to say it out.

"…I let my guard down the whole time I was with you, Fenrir. You always play with my body, which I try not to be upset. And now… I just knew the truth… You broke my heart and soul completely. I had never thought that I would sink this low… You deceived me, Fenrir." Rucas answered with a cold voice.

"B…But!" Fenrir tried to speak again. _"I truly love you! I still love you to the deepest of my heart until now! I knew that I used the woman you loved as my mask, which I regret…"_

"If you truly love me, you wouldn't do something like that to me. Fenrir, if we aren't on a mission that required all Heroes/ine of Legend, I would not hesitate to vanquish the darkness that haunted my life for several years…" Rucas spoke.

_"B…But..."_

"No more word, Fenrir. Your word disgusted me so much." Rucas crossed his arms.

"!" Fenrir couldn't say anything more. She walked up to Rucas and touched his body, but Rucas quickly slapped her paw away.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME, YOU FILTY CREATURE!" Rucas roared.

Rucas's piercing word was like the hammer that destroyed the last wall of Fenrir's dam of tear. Fenrir kneeled down and started crying. She was never as sad as this. Getting rejected from the man she loved hurt her so much.

"…Fenrir, I hate you." Rucas spoke.

* * *

After the incident at the Gamma Headquarter, Sir Glade and Lady Garvoir decided to forgive Rucas for the crime he had committed, so everyone departed from the Gamma Headquarter with a heavy heart. When they finally reached the underground passage, Rucas urged to go to the Fairy Island, the island at the northwestern area of Gamma City in order to 'clean' his dirty soul as well as going to apologize to the residents of the Fairy Island for the Fairy Massacre he committed, with everyone forgave Rucas.

With all of that, the scar between the Hero/ine of Legend was finally healed, but the new scar appeared and acted like a strong wall between light and darkness…

"…"

Zira sat alone near a beautiful lake at the Fairy Village. Now everyone is resting in the Fairy Village, the village of the Fairy Island. Rucas focused his mind to a training to forget about his bad memory. Garland enjoyed beautiful scenery with Sharon. Nyxier slept under the tree with Tyrus. Hawkins and Iris played a beautiful melody that soothed everyone. Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel were travelling around the Fairy Island. Fenrir disappeared for a certain reason. Anastasia and Baromyteus went back to Frostic's place ahead because Baromyteus hates fairy type Pokemon. And Kamui…

"…Can I sit with you, Zira?" Kamui appeared from behind Zira and asked her a question.

"Of course…" Zira spoke.

Kamui sat down and looked at Zira. She seemed to be down like before.

"…You still have something on your mind, right?" Kamui asked.

"…_When all eight are present, the last will be born…_ That's the location of my melody, but 'all eight' must meant of all part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon, yet I found my part. Maybe I was destined not to find my part…" Zira spoke with a sad voice.

"That's…" Kamui said.

"…Not only that… Our work had come this far, yet my Mark of Legend never appears… Maybe I am not the Heroine of Legend like others…" Zira said.

"…" Kamui said nothing.

"And now… Onii-chan and Senpai Fenrir… They…" Zira spoke before she couldn't speak any longer.

"…Zira… You worried too much… You should…relax more…" Kamui started saying.

"…I had to become stronger so I wouldn't be a burden to everyone. I had to be like a grownup, not a childish like I was." Zira said.

"…That won't do." Kamui said.

"What do you mean?" Zira looked at Kamui.

"You don't have to be that serious. You had proved that you are stronger than before… Especially your mind." Kamui said.

"My mind?" Zira said.

"At first, you were very afraid of me, but now, you could speak to me casually. That's the prove that you are stronger." Kamui said.

"..Really?"

"Of course! Plus, everyone will be sad when they saw you looked down. You were a sunshine of our group before. Without that, our group had become darken. Everyone likes you the way you were, include me. I love you the way you were." Kamui spoke before he realized that he accidently told Zira the last sentence.

"You… love me?" Zira spoke.

"W…Well… You were the little sister of my best friend… A…And I found that you are cute…" Kamui spoke. He is blushing very hard.

Suddenly, Zira started doing something she had never done for a long time. She laughed!

"Z..Zira? You laugh?!" Kamui said.

"Heehee! Thank you for cheering me up! Kamui!" Zira smile as bright as before and jumped onto Kamui's shoulder.

"Kamui, I also love you too!" Zira said.

"W…What?!" This time, Kamui couldn't hide his feeling. He was nearly faint from Zira's word and fell down, making Zira fell into the lake!

"Oh no! Zira!" Kamui shouted, but he couldn't help Zira because he couldn't swim!

Suddenly, Zira appeared from the lake, but she is not like before. She is not an Eevee, but she is now a Sylveon!

"Z…Zira?!" Kamui was shocked.

"Kamui… How is me now?" Zira asked as she walked on the water surface back to the shore.

"Y…You are very cute!" Kamui said.

"Heehee! It was because of your affection that allowed me to evolve. Thank you, Kamui…" Zira spoke and started singing a song…

_J VW LXF GDKZFU XFKQ MXQ PFLKVNFU WN QMY PTQQU_

_J RJTTFU WVYN TJAJYC GKFVLDKFZ EKQW WN LKJPF, MJLX YQ WFKGN_

_FAFY JL ZFFWFU GKDFTFU VYU WFKGJTFZZZ, J XVAF YQ KFCKFL_

_LXVL JZ WF, LXJZ JZ WN TJEF, LXF __**FALLEN DRAGON!**_

"W…Wait! That song…" Kamui said.

"What?" Zira spoke before she realized that she sang a song without realizing!

"That must be the last part of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon! Zira! You did it!" Kamui said.

"Yay! We finally got all parts! Let's go and tell everyone!" Zira was about to walk away when Kamui noticed something.

"Zira… Your ribbon…"

"My ribbon? WHHATT?!" Zira spoke and shouted as she looked at her ribbon. There is something on her ribbon, something that all of her friends, but she didn't have… until now…

"The Mark of Legend!" Kamui said.

"M..My Mark of Legend… Finally appeared!" Zira spoke with glee.

"_When all eight are present, the last will be born_… So this is the meaning of your part. 'All eight' isn't all parts of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon, but is all of your Eeveelution form, and the last will be born, meant of the last Mark of Legend that will appear!" Kamui interpreted the meaning of the mystery.

"Heehee! Kamui! You are so sweat!" Zira spoke and wrapped her ribbon around Kamui's body, making Kamui blushed harder.

"Z..Zira! I…If Rucas found you and me like this…" Kamui said.

"No problem! I won't let Onii-chan to see this!" Zira said.

"…Then… It's fine." Kamui spoke and hugged Zira.

* * *

**-Back to the Garden…**

"...Congratulation on finding the whole song." Frostic spoke after Iris told him what happened.

"With this, we can fight the Fallen Dragon now, right?" Rucas asked impatiently.

"Not so soon, the Hero of Justice. You still have one more trial to complete before you can challenge the Fallen Dragon." Frostic spoke. His word shocked everyone.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Didn't we train hard enough?" Joshua asked.

"…You all had passed several obstacles and trials. It toughened both of your body and mind. However, you still have one more obstacle to pass. If you can past this obstacle, you will be able to challenge the Fallen Dragon." Frostic said.

"And what could that be?" Leonel asked.

"…The final obstacle lied within the head of all of you. Although all of you pushed forward, something within your head tried to pull you back. If you could let it go, you will be freed from everything." Frostic said.

"Something in our head… That we held on?" Ellisk spoke.

"Correct." Frostic said.

"And what is that thing? What is the thing in our head that we held on?" Magnus asked.

"…It is your memory, young heroes/ines." Frostic answered.

** To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: We completed the tenth dungeon and got the last two parts of the song, and Zira is back to herself before…. And we have a fracture between light and darkness.**_

_** The next chapter will be the last chapter of Iris's Tale. And after that… The chapter of the 11**__**th**__** dungeon. (Yes… the 11**__**th**__** dungeon came so soon!)**_


	83. Chapter 82: Unbound

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 0: Iris's Tale**

**Chapter 82: ****Unbound**

_He is already dead…_

_ This is not a lie… Ravenoir is already dead…_

_ I saw him jumped down from the tower, disappeared while falling from the tower…_

_ Although he is already dead, my love will go on…_

_ I will keep our love within my heart…forever…_

_ Until…_

_ Several years after our last mission, all of other fellow Heroes/ines of Legend got married, even Anna finally found a new love…_

_ What about me?_

* * *

_ That night…_

_ I was looking at the star… thinking of my precious memory…_

_ The memory of him…_

_ Suddenly, I saw a shooting star! I immediately closed my eyes and made a wish, even though my wish is very childish and will never come true…_

_ A wish to see Ravenoir again._

_ When I finished praying, I looked at the star again…_

_ "…Iris…"_

_ A familiar voice called me from behind… I was very shocked… Because it is the voice that I couldn't never hear it again…_

_ I turned back and saw Ravenoir stood behind me. He looked at me with a pale face. But he has a faint smile… His cloth… is the same cloth he wore the day he died…_

_ "R…Ravenoir! Oh! Ravenoir!"_

_ I ran up to Ravenoir, trying to hug him, but I couldn't… I passed through his body, like I passed through a mist…_

_ "Ravenoir…"I looked at him again, and he looked at me…_

_ "Iris… Why are you so sad? I don't like seeing you sad…" Ravenoir spoke, with a clear voice._

_ "Ravenoir… Are you real? Or is this just an illusion?" I asked._

_ "…This is not an illusion, but this is not real… Soon… I must depart from you…" Ravenoir spoke._

_ "N…No! Ravenoir! Please! Don't leave me alone!" I cried._

_ "…Iris, please stop crying… It is not worth crying for a dead Pokemon like me…" Ravenoir said._

_ "It is because I love you! I couldn't live without you!" I said._

_ "…Iris I knew is not weak like this. I am already dead, but you are still alive… You must live… for my time I couldn't spend…" Ravenoir spoke._

_ "Ravenoir…" I said and looked at him._

_ "Iris… Please unbound your love for me… And gave your love to someone else… Holding a memory of the past will only drag you down… You must discard it and moved to the future…" Ravenoir said, and his body started fading…_

_ "Ravenoir!" I cried and tried to reach my hand to him._

_ "Iris… Farewell… Please… Use your life in the part of me… And…Thank you for everything…Iris…" Ravenoir spoke and then he faded away!_

_ "Ravenoir…" I looked into the space where he was, but now, he is already gone…_

_ And then…_

_ "Knock! Knock! Knock!"_

_ Someone knocked the door of my room, I gave the permission, and then he entered…_

_ "Mother, I heard you was talking to someone, who is that?" A Pokemon who had just entered the room asked. He is a small Lugia. He has a cute Espurr doll with him too._

_ "It's nothing. I just… thinking of the past." I answered._

_ "Then, I will go to sleep. Cathy didn't like to stay late in the night. Good night, mother." The Lugia was about to leave the room when I call him._

_ "Hold on."_

_ "Do you have something, mother?" The Lugia looked at me again._

_ "…From now on, please stop calling me 'mother' because I am not your mother." I said._

_ "B..But I always respect you as my mother!" The Lugia said._

_ "Your mother was the glorious Heroine of Wind. It would be bad if you call me your mother instead of Winsol the Lugia. Understand?" I said._

_ "…I will try, Archsage Iris." Lugia said._

_ "Then, good night. Sleep well, Prince Hawkins." I said as he left my room._

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: This is the last of Iris's Tale. Iris let her love of Ravenoir go, and… Will she open her heart from the Pokemon she raised?**_


	84. Chapter 83: Unfulfilled Heart

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 83: Unfulfilled Heart**

"Overcome our own memory?" Iris asked, her arms crossed.

"Your memory is the hindrance of your ability to move forward, but I didn't tell you to throw it away. I just want all of you to put your memory into a use to make yourself move forward." Frostic said.

"That made no sense for me…" Garland spoke.

"All of you have a secret of your past, either it was a pain or a question, you must overcome it." Frostic said.

"And how could we do it?" Joshua asked.

"That question needed no answer from me. It is you who must answer that question…" Frostic spoke.

Everything fell into silence after everyone heard Frostic's word. His word seemed like a puzzle that they must solve in order to move forward… But how?

"…Even with that…" Hawkins broke the silence. "Some parts of our memory were forgotten already? In order to become a perfect being, we should overcome those parts of our memory too, and how could we do that?"

"…You all must go to the place… A place where the memory of all of you is kept…" Frostic answered.

"Where?" Rucas asked.

"…I heard that there is a place in the land of Symmetria… A place where the memory of the living creature and the dead one are kept… But I didn't know what that place is…" Frostic spoke.

"But I know…"

Anastasia spoke up, turning the attention of everyone to her.

"What place?" Rucas asked.

"Rucas, you forgot it already? It is the place we went after we finished our first quest! It's the Groove of Memory!" Anastasia said.

"Hey! How could I forget that place?!" Rucas said. Joshua understood Anastasia's word too, but everyone else didn't.

"The Groove of Memory? What is that?" Zira asked. She is still in her Sylveon form as she claimed that it is her favorite form of Eeveelution.

"…Let me explain." Joshua spoke up._ "The Groove of Memory is one of three sacred places in Greenleaf Forest (The other two are the Forest Lake and the Shrine of Life.), and is the only one that didn't involve with Yggdrasil. It is a place where the Pokemon of Greenleaf usually comes to store their memory or remember the past they have forgotten. We believed that the Groove of Memory will keep our memory safe within its possession."_

"That's good. We could warp to the Forest Lake and went to the Groove of Memory easily, so let's go now." Rucas spoke, but Kamui held him back.

"Hold your rush, Rucas. We are still tired from our mission. Let's have a nice rest." Kamui said.

"…Fine. However, I will stay here, in this garden for tonight." Rucas declared.

"Why?" Magnus asked.

"…I didn't want to lower myself by going to the village of dark type Pokemon." Rucas spoke with a cold voice, which shocked everyone, especially Fenrir, but Fenrir quickly went into the portal that led back to the Newmoon Temple in order to let no one see her tear.

"Then…" Frostic spoke. He is aware that something has happened to Rucas, and possibly Fenrir. "See you all tomorrow."

* * *

**That night… Rucas's PoV**

Rucas sat under the tree in the Colorless Garden, far from Yggdrasil and Frostic's place. He was thinking of the truth, he had learnt today.

Fenrir…

Fenrir… The friend he once trusted. But… She was the one who deceived him…

The love of Maria was the only love he had until today, only to be destroyed once he learnt the truth…

What should he do next?

"…Rucas."

A soft voice called him. Rucas looked beside him and saw a female Pokemon next to him. She was closest female friend of Rucas until a few months ago…

"Anastasia?" Rucas called.

"Can I sit with you?" Anastasia asked.

"Of course…Wait!" Rucas quickly stood up and looked around, trying to find the one that was always with Anastasia… The one that always tries to kill him…

"Oh! Don't worry about Baromyteus… He is not here… I came here alone…" Anastasia spoke, making Rucas felt relaxed. Rucas sat down again, and Anastasia sat next to him.

"I am sorry that Baromyteus upset you… He was just… too overprotective…" Anastasia continued the conversation.

"It couldn't be helped. He was your brother, and I… I once nearly killed you…" Rucas spoke without looking at Anastasia.

"Rucas, forget about that incident! I didn't mind it! It was not your false." Anastasia said.

"…" Rucas said nothing.

"Anyway, this is the first time in a while that we could have a decent talk without anyone interrupt us." Anastasia said.

"Hm… You are right." Rucas accepted.

"Um… Rucas… Today… You and Fenrir…" Anastasia tried to ask a question, but Rucas quickly interrupted her.

"Stop reminding me of that bxxxh. I despise her to the deepest part of my heart."

"B..But, didn't she love you?" Anastasia asked.

"She didn't truly love me. She was just trying to find a way for me to forgive her, but I will not forgive her." Rucas said.

"And you… What are you thinking about…Fenrir?" Anastasia asked.

"As I said before, I despise that bxxxh." Rucas said.

"…That Gardevoir… You must love her very much, right?" Anastasia asked again.

"Of course, I loved her, but Fenrir destroyed it. Now I won't be able to love anyone again… I think it is my destiny for the Hero of Justice to devote himself to the way of Justice, not to be altered by the power of love." Rucas said.

"…Then… I hope that you… Will have a good time with your justice…" Anastasia spoke. Her voice shakes a bit, but Rucas didn't notice that.

"…Thank you for comforting me… Anastasia, you are one of my best friends…" Rucas spoke.

Anastasia stopped speaking for a minute… Before she spoke again.

"…I should leave this place now… Baromyteus won't be pleased if I wasn't with him for too long."

"Good night, my friend." Rucas spoke, and Anastasia stood up and walked away, leaving Rucas alone under the colorless tree again…

* * *

_Rucas…. Why?_

_ Despite all afford I try… Why I couldn't be in your heart?_

_ I love you, Rucas, but why you didn't love me back?_

_ For you, I am just a…_

* * *

**That night… Fenrir's PoV**

Fenrir is also alone too. She left the village and went to the central park of the Lunar Village. The snow continued falling from the sky. All villagers of the Lunar Village are staying in their house due to the endless snowfall. Tonight is very cold, but not as cold as the frozen heart within Fenrir's chest after getting stabbed by Rucas's word.

Fenrir couldn't hold her tear. During her lifetime, Fenrir rarely cried because she was the eldest child of her family, so she had to be strong. This is the third time in her life that she cried. The first time is when her parents died, the second time is when Jormungandr and Hel left her, and this is the third time, when Rucas rejected her…

"…Fenrir…"

A strong and cold voice called her. She looked beside her and found a black dragon standing beside her.

_ "Baromyteus?" _Fenrir called the name of the black dragon.

"Fenrir, you shouldn't be here alone at night. You could catch a cold." Baromyteus spoke.

_"Thank you, but the one who shouldn't be here is you since you are weak to ice type, and you should be at Anastasia's side by now."_ Fenrir spoke.

"Hm! Anastasia said that she has something to do alone and told me not to follow her or else she will…" Baromyteus stopped for a while before changing the topic. "Anyway, Fenrir, are you alright now? That wicked jackal's word pierced you real hard…"

_"DON'T CALL RUCAS LIKE THAT!"_ Fenrir shouted, much to Baromyteus's surprise.

_"I… I am sorry… It just that… You shouldn't call Rucas like that…"_ Fenrir spoke.

"I shouldn't?! Then what about him?! The thing he did to you is beyond the acceptable! If I were you, I would not hesitate to stab him with my blade!" Baromyteus spoke.

_"…If you were me, you would be in the same condition as me."_ Fenrir spoke.

"What?" Baromyteus said.

_"…Although he said that he hates me, I am still love him."_ Fenrir said.

"But he didn't love you…" Baromyteus said.

_"…If you have a love, you will understand my feeling of loving someone who didn't love you back…"_ Fenrir spoke.

Baromyteus stopped speaking for a bit, before he turned back. "I should go now. Anastasia shouldn't let me for long."

_"Thank you… My friend."_ Fenrir said.

"…" Baromyteus said nothing and walked away, leaving Fenrir under the snowfall alone again.

* * *

_The feeling of loving someone who didn't love you back…_

_ I understand it… Very well…_

_ I had experiment it… with my own heart…_

_ It hurts…. This feeling… is worse than the death…_

* * *

**-Somewhere… Far from the Lunar Village…**

"!"

A Pokemon woke up from her slumber. She looked around and found that she is still in her room at the night.

"N…Nightmare?"

That Pokemon got out of her bed and walked up to the balcony of her room. She looked at the moon and thought of her nightmare.

"…"

The face of that Pokemon changed from a pale face into a serious face of a strong determination. She walked back into her room and changed her cloth from the night dress she wore into the cloth she used to wear while she was on the adventure. She quickly wrote a note and placed it on her table. After completing everything, she walked onto the balcony of her room.

"…Wait for me… My love… I will go and join you now… Baron" That Pokemon spoke and jumped down from the balcony!

* * *

The next morning, Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Iris, Hawkins, Anastasia and Baromyteus met up at the Newmoon Temple before warping to the Forest Lake of the Greenleaf Forest. (Joshua: Snowfall in this forest didn't go well…) And then Joshua guided everyone to their destination, the Groove of Memory.

"This is it…Lovely… Isn't it?" Joshua asked once everyone stepped into the Groove of Memory.

The Groove of Memory is a small plain, with many trees surround it. Standing here makes everyone feels refreshing! And… For some reason… Snow didn't fall here, making this area looked the same as when Rucas came to this place for the first time.

"Can you feel it? This place was guarded very well by the forest spirit, even the violence caused by the Fallen Dragon couldn't harm this place!" Joshua said.

"Stop babbling." Leonel mumbled. "I think that I could remember something in my past more clearly, but… not very well…"

"Then we must go to the middle part of this place." Rucas spoke.

* * *

Everyone walked until they reached the middle part of the Groove of Memory. According to Joshua, this place contained the strongest force of memory.

But when everyone reached the middle part, they found that there is someone already here. She is a white dragon Goodra like Anastasia, but she is much older and much stronger. Upon hearing the noise of the everyone, she turned back and faced everyone.

"Hm? Why you all are here?" Anna Wyrmscale the Goodra asked.

"Mother!"

Anastasia rushed up to her and hugged her, followed by Baromyteus.

"Anastasia, Baromyteus. You seemed to be well." Anna said.

"Mother, why are you here? You shouldn't leave the palace until you got better." Baromyteus spoke, which surprised Rucas and his friends since this is the first time they heard Baromyteus's voice.

"Oh… I had never known that now, I had to take an order from my own children. I am much stronger than both of you, so quit worrying about me." Anna spoke.

"Anna…" Iris spoke and stepped forward.

"Oh… Good day, Iris! Glad to meet you again." Anna greeted.

"I am sorry that I didn't go to visit you when we reached the Palace of the Dragonking. We were in the sort of a rush…" Iris spoke.

"Don't worry about it. I understand." Anna spoke and then she faced Rucas and everyone else.

"Since all of you are here, you will be in the honor of hearing my introduction. My name is Anna Wyrmscale the Goodra. I am the wife of Baron Drawyvern Sr. the Shiny Haxorus and the mother of Baromyteus Drawyvern the Shiny Haxorus and Anastasia Wyrmscale the Goodra. I am also the 15th Dragonqueen of Kingdom of the Dragonking and one of 13 Hero/ine of Legend of the formal generation." Anna introduced herself.

Everyone else took turn introduced themselves to Anna.

"…" Anna looked at everyone else. "Memory… All of you are like the older generation of the Hero/ine of Legend. Now only Iris and me from the formal generation that is still alive. I hope that all of you will continue the duty to protect this world."

"Right." Everyone spoke.

"Mother…" Anastasia spoke up. "You still didn't answer our question."

"…Let me hear yours first. Why are you all here?" Anna asked.

Rucas told Anna about Frostic's word, which Anna seemed to understand.

"…Well… It seemed like we came here because of …the same reason." Anna spoke.

"Really?" Anastasia said.

"But we still found nothing here…" Baromyteus said.

"All of you are very lucky. I am about to enter the Sanctuary of Memory when you all appeared." Anna said.

"Sanctuary of Memory?" Everyone asked.

"It is the 'true' place that kept the memory of Pokemon. The Groove of Memory is just its entrance." Anna explained.

"Then, would you mind if we accompany you?" Rucas asked, but Anna shook her head no.

"Impossible. Once we enter the Sanctuary of Memory, even if we come in a group, we will get separated…" Anna said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"One Pokemon has one memory, and some memory could only be seen by its owner. If you are lucky, you may meet up with your comrade during your trial." Anna spoke.

"And?"

"…At the end of the Sanctuary of Memory is a place… No… I would only tell the one who could pass the trial of their mind. For this time being, you all must pass through the trial of your own. Once you reach a large room with a large gap that separated this room into two sides, wait for your comrades there and we will proceed together…" Anna said.

"Then, we are ready to face what is lied beyond our life." Everyone said.

"Good…" Anna spoke before she raised her paw and mumbling something, causing a light portal to appear. "Once you step into this portal, you trial shall begin."

** To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: At first, I want this chapter to be the start of the 11**__**th**__** dungeon, but it seemed like it has to be the next chapter…**_


	85. Chapter 84: Sanctuary of Memory (1)

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 84: ****Sanctuary of Memory (1)**

**Dungeon XI: Sanctuary of Memory**

**-Trial I: Sorceress of Existence**

Iris opened her eyes and found that she is in a civilized laboratory…

"This place… I remembered it… This is the place where I gave up…" Iris mumbled.

Iris then noticed a group of Pokemon standing at the end of the room. They are examining a newborn Pokemon, a Mewtwo.

"…That's my newborn form…" Iris mumbled.

Iris then followed the memory of her life since the day she was born, the day she broke out of the laboratory, the day she met Ravenoir, the day when she met other Hero/ine of Legend, and… the day when Ravenoir died…

After watching Ravenoir jumped down from the tower, Iris ended up in a large hall.

"A large hall?" Iris thought of Anna's word, but this hall didn't have any large gap. Instead, this hall has a mirror wall on the other side of the room.

Iris gradually walked up to the mirror wall. She also saw her reflection on the mirror. However, as she proceeded to get nearer to the mirror hall, her body gradually changed, from a Mewtwo to another Pokemon.

And when she reached the mirror wall, the reflection on the other side of the mirror wall isn't herself, but is the reflection of someone else…

"That's…" Iris mumbled.

Before Iris could say anything more, the mirror wall started cracking! And then it shattered into small pieces!

* * *

**-Trial II: The Diamond-Dust Valkyrie**

Nyxier found herself in a room resembled the House of Tundrafrost. There were many maids and butlers working here. Today, they seemed to be very busy.

"I wonder what happened…" Nyxier mumbled and walked up stair and went to a room where the maids and butlers often went in and got out. In that room is…

"!" Nyxier's face turned pale when she saw four Pokemon that aren't maid or butler in that room. One of them is laying on the bed, not moving. Two of them are crying at the side of the bed, and the last one stood still near the bed.

The Pokemon on the bed is an Aurorus just like Nyxier. However, she didn't move or open her eyes.

"Mother!"

Two Pokemon who are crying near the bed, an Amaura and a small Lapras tried to call their mother, but the Aurorus on the bed still didn't move.

"Nyxier… Snow… Mother is just… going…" An old Lapras who stood near the bed spoke with a sad voice.

"Where will she go?! I don't want mom to go anywhere! I want her to stay with us!" A small Lapras said while crying.

Nyxier understood everything. The Sanctuary of Memory chose her most painful memory for her, the day of her mother's demise.

"…" Nyxier looked at her mother's dead body. Even when she died, she is still smile, like as if she lived a happy life.

"…Mother…" Nyxier mumbled.

Suddenly, the room changed. This time, it brought Nyxier to a large hall. However, Nyxier couldn't see anything around her because this room is covered by a white mist.

"What is this?" Nyxier walked randomly around the room. And then…

Nyxier stopped walking when she found another Pokemon in the room. This Pokemon appeared from the white mist and stood in front of Nyxier. At first, Nyxier thought that this is an illusion, but when she saw that Pokemon appeared fully from the mist, she realized that this Pokemon is real…

"Y…You?!" Nyxier said.

* * *

**-Trial III: The Ocean Pirate**

Magnus looked at his memory. It is at the time when his grandfather, Seablade the Greninja, his cousin, Riftblade the Frogadier, and he. They are in the dept of the Seacross Grotto. Another Pokemon is here, a shark-like Pokemon!

"BANG!"

A sound of a bullet got fired from the rifle echoed through the room. The bullet then pierced through Seablade's body. The red blood splashed from his chest to everywhere in the room!

"NO!" Magnus held his head with his paw and roared out, and then everything went dark…

Magnus then regained his consciousness and found himself in a large room with a large gap that separated this room into two sides. Other than him, a Pokemon is here.

"You must be the son of Scarley… You finally come…" Anna spoke.

"Dragonqueen Anna?… Wait… Where are others?" Magnus spoke.

"They haven't arrived yet. You came in the second place." Anna answered.

"…" Magnus said nothing.

"By the way, Magnus, what did you see in your memory?" Anna asked.

"…I…I saw my grandfather, Seablade the Greninja, got killed by that Mad Demon…" Magnus spoke.

"…"Anna listened carefully to Magnus's tale.

"I…I hate that Mad Demon, even though he is now our comrade. He killed my grandfather… And he destroyed our pirate group…" Magnus spoke.

"…Well… I think I understand now…" Anna said.

"Understand what?" Magnus asked.

"The reason that this place brought that memory is because it wanted you… to discard your hatred toward that Mad Demon." Anna said.

"WHAT?! But he is my grandfather's murderer!" Magnus spoke.

"But he is now our comrade. You must learn to overcome your hatred for your comrade. With this, you will become stronger…" Anna said.

"…" Magnus said nothing.

* * *

**-Trial IV: The Purity Cleric**

For Zira, what she saw was her peaceful time when she lived with Rucas, and then the scene suddenly changed when Rucas left her…

"...That day… The day when my pillar of life became unstable…" Zira spoke.

The memory of Zira showed the day when she realized that she is not Rucas's sister…

"That day… My pillar of life fell apart… My mind couldn't accept this… But… Now, I finally regain my ability to stand with my legs… Thank to him…" Zira spoke and thought of a Pokemon she developed a feeling for. And then Zira walked forward, but then…

"!" Zira then found out that there is an invisible pit in this room, and she stepped into it!

"WAH! SENPAI!I! HELP MEEE!" Zira cried as she fell into the pit…

* * *

**-Trial V: ?**

"This is so long since I came! Where are the others?!" Magnus roared while waiting in a large hall with Anna, but others had yet appeared.

"Stay still, son of Scarley. Even you took about two hours to appear after I came into this room…" Anna spoke.

"Two hours?! I used that much time?!" Magnus spoke.

Then, another Pokemon appeared from behind, turning the attention of Magnus and Anna to her. The Pokemon that had just appeared is none other than the daughter of the Dragonqueen.

Anastasia walked forward slowly. She seemed drained. Her face is pale and her eyes are red as if she was crying.

"Anastasia? My dear daughter…" Anna spoke.

"MOTHER!" Anastasia let out a cry and ran up to her mother. Then she jumped into her mother's hug.

"Anastasia? What happened?" Anna looked at her daughter.

"Mother… Please don't ask about it… It was horrible… It was a nightmare…" Anastasia spoke while crying.

Anna assumed that Anastasia had seen the memory when she separated from the rest of her family, which is Anastasia's weak point. "…My dear… Your mother is here now… Baromyteus will come soon… And father… He is looking upon us right now… No one could separate us again… Please… Stop crying…"

"Mother… And Magnus…" Anastasia looked at her mother and Magnus. "Please… Don't tell Baromyteus that I cried… Right?"

"…Okay. I promise." Anna said, and Magnus nodded in agreement.

Anastasia nodded thank you to both Anna and Magnus, and then she continued crying on her mother's hug…

* * *

**-Trial VI: The Ancient Gladiator**

Tyrus is in a crowded town near a mountain. This is the Brownhill Town, the place where his family lived before moving to Kingdom of the Dragonking.

Tyrus then saw a Tyrantrum and a Tyrunt. They seemed like they are leaving this place.

"My son, we will leave now." Tyrantrum spoke.

"Can't we stay here? I love this place." Tyrunt spoke.

"I told you for the the countless times, we couldn't stay here because I am the knight of Kingdom of the Dragonking. I need to stay at that place." Tyrantrum answered.

"But I don't want to go!" Tyrunt spoke.

Tyrantrum then turned back and smacked the Tyrunt with his tail!

"ARRG!" Tyrunt cried in pain as his father hurted him.

"Such an insolent brat! I told you that you must obey me! And do not disobey me again or I will punish you harder!" Tyrantrum roared.

The first memory scene ended here, and then it brought Tyrus to the scene when he faced his father in the Dragon WarChess, and the scene when his father died.

"Father…" Tyrus mumbled.

The room changed again. It brought Tyrus to a large room, but Tyrus couldn't see anything around here because of the white mist that surrounded this room.

"…" Tyrus walked around the room, trying to find a way to proceed.

Tyrus then stopped when he found another Pokemon in this room. She appeared from the white mist and now stood in front of him.

"Y...You?!" Nyxier spoke.

"Nyxier?!" Tyrus said.

Nyxier then rushed up to Tyrus, and hugged him. "Oh! Tyrus! I found you!"

"…It seemed like our paths were crossed here…" Tyrus spoke.

"But… Why?" Nyxier asked.

The room answered Nyxier's question by changing into a large meadow.

"What is this meadow?" Tyrus asked.

"…It is a small meadow that linked the Indifrost Region and the Brownhill Region…" Nyxier answered.

Upon Nyxier finished speaking, two Pokemon, an Aurorus and a Amaura appeared from the left and a Tyrantrum and a Tyrunt appeared from the right. They then met up in the middle of the meadow.

"Long time no see, Kohaku." Aurorus spoke.

"…You as well, Glacier." Tyrantrum said.

'It has been… seven years since I met you last…" Aurorus spoke.

"Time went by so fast… But you are still as graceful as ever." Tyrantrum spoke.

"Thank you, Kohaku. Anyway, who is a cute Tyrunt that come with you?" Aurorus asked.

"Oh! I always want to introduce him to you. He is my son, Tyrus." Tyrantrum spoke.

The little Tyrunt stepped out of his father's shadow. "I…I am Tyrus Orestone the Tyrunt. Nice to meet you, Madam Glacier Tundrafrost."

"He is just like you, Kohaku. Anyway, then I should introduced my daughter to both of you as well. Nyxier."

Upon hearing the call from her mother, the Amaura appeared, but she is still hesitate to face the Tyrantrum and the Tyrunt.

"Don't worry, my dear. Kohaku and Tyrus won't hurt you." Aurorus spoke.

"I… I am Nyxier Tundrafrost the Amaura… It's good to m…meet you…" Amaura spoke.

"She is so cute. Then, Tyrus, go and play with Nyxier over there." Tyrantrum spoke.

"Okay! Nyxier, right? Let's play!" Tyrunt spoke.

"W…Wait!" Amaura spoke, but the Tyrunt already grabbed her paw and dragged her into the flower garden of the meadow.

Tyrus and Nyxier then followed the little Tyrunt and Amaura. They are playing a game where the Amaura acted like a princess while the Tyrunt acted as her knight.

"Heehee! This is fun!" Amaura spoke.

"You are so cute, Nyxier!" Tyrunt spoke.

"When I grew up, I will marry you, Tyrus!" Amaura spoke.

"W…WHAT?!" Tyrunt spoke.

"Heehee! I love you!" Amura spoke and smooched Tyrunt's cheek, making Tyrunt's cheek red.

"Wahhhh. Nyxier, you are so playful!" Tyrunt spoke.

While the Amura and Tyrunt continued playing together, Nyxier and Tyrus spoke to each other.

"It seemed that we had met each other for long before we met at …" Tyrus spoke.

"And I also said that I will marry you, Tyrus!" Nyxier said.

"W..What?!" Tyrus said.

"And now, my word from the innocent past came true! Thank you!" Nyxier smooched Tyrus's cheek, making Tyrus's cheek red.

"N…Nyxier!" Tyrus spoke.

Then, the memory scene ended, and Tyrus and Nyxier were brought to a large hall with a large gap that separated this room into two sides. Anna, Magnus and Anastasia are already here.

"Hey! Tyrus! Nyxier!" Magnus waved his paw at Nyxier and Tyrus.

"Ah… You must be the daughter of Glacier and the son of… Kohaku." Anna spoke.

"…" Nyxier and Tyrus became sadden when they heard the name of their deceased parent.

"What's wrong? What did you see in your memory?" Magnus asked.

"…The day when my mother died." Nyxier answered.

"…The memory of me and…my father." Tyrus answered.

"…" Anna turned her attention to listen to Nyxier and Tyrus's memory while Anastasia walked away silently.

"…I knew what it wanted me to do… As the eldest child of Tundrafrost Family, all of the responsibility fell onto me. I had to bear it for the sake of my family." Nyxier spoke.

"And for me… Well… Before we entered the Sanctuary of Memory, I always asked myself if I were chosen the wrong path of betraying my father, resulting in his demise, but now, I knew that we have our own path, and I had chosen my own path, a path I shouldn't regret on." Tyrus spoke.

"You two are clever." Anna complimented. "You figured it out pretty good."

Hearing the compliment from Anna made Tyrus and Nyxier smiled.

"Well then, who will come next?" Magnus asked.

* * *

**-Trial VII: The Forest Swordsman**

Joshua ended up in the memory scene that looked like the Forest Lake. Here a young Grovyle is practicing a sword skill alone.

"Hah! Hiyah! Hi!" The Grovyle spoke as he practiced his sword skill as well as his Leaf Blade.

"Joshua! I finally found you!"

A voice called the name of the young Grovyle. The one who called him is a Sceptile.

"Dad? How could you know that I am here?" Grovyle asked.

"It is because the Forest Lake is also my favorite place for practicing. You and I shared several same characterists." The Sceptile answered.

"Of course. I chose this place because I want to become the Swordmaster like you. The best way to achieve this is to train hard, right?" The Grovyle spoke.

"That's right… However…" Sceptile spoke.

"However what?" Grovyle asked.

"All swords in this universe have two sides. One will aid you while the other will hurt you. If you could remember this, you will become one step closer to be the Swordmaster." Sceptile spoke.

"Alright!" Grovyle said and went back to his practicing.

_"All swords in this universe have two sides. One will aid you while the other will hurt you…" _Joshua thought of this word. He remembered this word very well. He thought that its meaning is to use his power for the good side, not for the bad side. But since this place chose this memory for him… Does this word has any more meaning?

Before Joshua could think any further, he was brought to a large hall with a large gap that separated this room into two sides. Anna, Anastasia, Magnus, Nyxier and Tyrus are already here.

"Yo! Joshua! You finally come!" Magnus greeted and waved his paw at Joshua.

"…And you must be the son of Jedi." Anna spoke.

"…It seemed like I came a bit early." Joshua spoke after looking around the room.

"Anyway, Joshua, what did you see?" Magnus asked.

"…_All swords in this universe have two sides. One will aid you while the other will hurt you…_ Does this word mean anything to you more than using your power for the good side?" Joshua asked.

"So many meaning…" Nyxier spoke.

"What?" Joshua looked at Nyxier.

"It could also mean that everything you did has both benefit and hindrance. I saw you always practice your sword skill. This, however, could be bad for your health if you practice too hard without resting." Nyxier spoke.

"…" Joshua listened to Nyxier's word carefully.

"And..." Tyrus joined the conversation. "Something bad that someone did may have a reason behind it. The good example of this is… my father. Although he was a tyrant general, he is actually not that bad. He just couldn't disobey the sound of the dragons who didn't accept Anna as the Dragonqueen since she didn't come from the normal method of chosing the Dragonking/Dragonqueen."

"…" Anna became silent when he heard Tyrus's word.

"Oh! Dragonqueen, I didn't mean to hurt your feeling…" Tyrus apologized.

"…It's fine. I understand this very well… My lack of ability is the cause of the rebellion. General is not to blame…" Anna said.

"…Dragonqueen…" Tyrus mumbled.

"Well then…" Nyxier changed the topic. "Who's next?"

* * *

**-Trial VIII: The Techno Knight**

The memory that appeared before Kamui's eyes is his childhood memory, when he was just a little Aron. He was crying in front of his father, the Solar Dojo Master.

"Father! I couldn't take it anymore! Why do I have to train this hard? I hate fighting…" Aron cried.

"My dear son, our kin are born with a great defensive skill. It is our job to take a place in the battle someday…" The Dojo Master answered.

"B…But… I hate fighting! Why everyone must fight? Why we couldn't live together in harmony?" Aron asked again.

"…If you longed for the life of harmony, you must fight and become stronger, so you could protect someone who is important to you…" The Dojo Master spoke.

"Someone… who is important to me?" Aron repeated the word.

"You will understand it soon, my son." The Dojo Master told his son.

After watching his memory scene, Kamui found himself in a small white room. This room has no exist except climbing up since this room has no ceiling, but of course, Kamui is too heavy to climb up.

'What should I do now?' Kamui asked himself before something happened…

_"WAH! SENPAI!I! HELP MEEE!"_

A familiar voice came from above. When Kamui looked up, he saw a Pokemon is falling from above!

"WAHH!" Zira cried as she fell down, but Kamui grabbed her just right before her body hit the floor.

"Zira?!" Kamui called.

"Kamui?! Is this really you?" Zira looked at Kamui.

"Yes. It's me." Kamui spoke.

"YAY!" Zira hugged Kamui. "Kamui! Thank you for saving me! You protected my life!"

'Protect?!' Kamui thought of his father's word. He started to understand it.

And then, the room changed from a small room into a large hall with a large gap that separated this room into two sides. Anna, Anastasia, Magnus, Nyxier, Tyrus and Joshua are already here.

"Oh! Kamui! Zira!" Nyxier called them.

"Hi! We finally arrive! Yay!" Zira spoke.

"...What did you see in your memory?" Joshua asked.

"For me, I saw that I had to overcome the painful past that I am not Senpai Rucas's younger sister!" Zira spoke cheerfully.

"And for me, it told me that I have something to protect, which I found it out now." Kamui said.

"Excellent, both of you!" Anna complimented, which made Zira and Kamui happy.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_** Dragon of Vale: Welcome to Sanctuary of Memory, the 11**__**th**__** dungeon of Requiem of the Fallen Dragon. Here, the protagonists will travel through their own memory. For now, we had seen the memory of Iris, Nyxier, Magnus, Zira, Anastasia and Tyrus, but Iris and Zira didn't arrive yet…**_


	86. Chapter 85: Sanctuary of Memory (2)

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 85: ****Sanctuary of Memory (2)**

**-Trial IX: The Black Sniper**

Garland stood in the middle of darkness. He couldn't see anything around his body. For now, his body felt strange. A feeling that froze his body in fear.

'…This feeling.' Garland remembered that he had this feeling before, and the first time he felt this feeling, he is in the darkness like this…

"!" Garland suddenly saw a Pokemon in front of him. The Pokemon in front of him is a Garchomp like him. That Garchomp has nothing different than Garland now, except his left eye that is still normal. That Garchomp is turning his back against Garland.

"Hey! Dude! Who are you?" Garland called, but that Garchomp seemed not to hear him.

'…Wait!' Garland remembered. The Garchomp in front of him is him. It is him in the past… After the battle with Rucas on the train back to STP…

"T..Then… In this memory…T…That red bird…" Garland spoke, but then, another Pokemon appeared from the darkness and approached Garland's past-self. That Pokemon is a giant, red and black bird- like Pokemon

"…Who are you? And where am I?" Garchomp (Garland's past-self) asked as the red bird stopped in front of him.

"…My name is **Yterval the Yveltal.** I am the legendary Pokemon of destruction and the ruler of Darkon, one of three realms in the Afterlife." The red bird answered.

"Afterlife…" Garchomp mumbled. "So I am already dead, right?"

"Of course. You fell from the train into the valley with the ferocious river during the rainstorm." Yterval spoke.

"…Then, what do I do next? And why the ruler of Afterlife came to meet me?" Garchomp crossed his arms.

"It is my duty to judge the fallen soul from the life. I am here to judge your action. If you are good Pokemon during your life, you will be sent to the Lumina, the heaven realm. If you are neutral Pokemon during your life, you will be sent to the Soulyn, the neutral realm. But if you are bad Pokemon, you will receive your punishment within my realm of hell, Darkon." Yterval answered.

"…" Garchomp gazed at Yterval. He didn't look into the eyes of the Yveltal as his eyes are fierce.

"Then, allow me, the ruler of Darkon, to judge your action…" Yterval spoke up after the Garchomp said nothing, but the Garchomp spoke up first.

"I think you have no need to judge me as I have no good side left. Send me to your punishment now would be the best way to go…"

"Will you shut your mouth up?!" Yterval spoke with a fierce voice. "I will judge you first, and my judge will be the final."

Yterval looked into Garland's eyes. He scanned through Garland's mind for several minutes, and then he spoke up with a disgusting voice.

"Your action… So disgusting…" Yterval mumbled. "Why… Why this is so familiar?!"

"See?" Garchomp spoke up. "I am not in the good side."

"I said shut up!" Yterval spoke with a fierce voice again. "I have finished looking at your action during your lifespan. Next, let me check on your bloodline…"

Yterval looked into Garchomp's eyes again. However, after only two minutes, Yterval spoke with a surprised voice.

"You are the member of the Quakersand family?!"

"…So what?" Garchomp said.

"I… understand now…" Yterval spoke. "The disgusting action of yours… It's the Curse of Quakersand."

"Curse of Quakersand?" Garchomp said.

"The Quakersand Family suffered from the curse through their bloodline. While they were born to serve the good side, at some point their fate will send them to the side of evil. I had seen you now. You weren't that bad Pokemon. Your bad action came after you were possessed by the Souleater Rod." Yterval explained.

"Hey… I am just an orphan… I have neither the memory of my family nor seen their face." Garchomp said.

"Not only that…" Yterval explained again. "You were the descendant of the great Kingdom of Earth. Your grandfather was the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Earth, but he is accused for murdering his father, the former king of the Kingdom of Earth, and branded as a criminal, so he fell into the bad side. And your father…"

"You knew my father?" Garchomp seemed to be interested in Yterval's tale.

This time, Yterval seemed down very much. "Your father… is the worst Pokemon I had ever known. His early life was not good. At least he found his love, but one day, your father was brainwashed by a group of scientist, making him became berserked and he then committed many unforgivable crime such as killing several innocent Pokemon. Not only that, he couldn't remember even his beloved wife, your mother." Yterval looked at the Garchomp again. "His love toward his wife changed into the strong hatred, which broke the heart of his wife. At least… He finally able to regain his memory… in a short moment before he died…"

"…" Garchomp became surprised. He didn't know that his family has so many tragedies behind the scene.

"And you…" Yterval looked at Garchomp again. "I couldn't let you to go to the Afterlife."

"What?! Why?!" Garchomp became shocked.

"You are the last of the Quakersand Family. You are too important to die. You must not die until there is another descendant of the Quakersand Family." Yterval answered.

"I am that important?" Garchomp asked again.

"… The rest of the story is your duty to discover by your own." Yterval answered again.

"…" Garchomp said nothing.

"Then, prepared yourself. I will send you back to the life…" Yterval spoke up again.

"… And what is the fee?" Garchomp asked.

"Pardon me?" Yterval looked at Garchomp.

"I believed that you will not send me back to the life without any fee. I am sure that I had to exchange something for this second-chance." Garchomp spoke.

"…You are right. I will not send you back for free. So…"

Yterval flew into the black sky, and then he flew down and rushed up to the Garchomp!

_"…I shall take your left eye!"_

"ARRRRRR!"

The Garchomp roared in pain as Yterval flew pass his body. He covered his left eye with his paw. Now, Garland (The real Garland) could see that the point where his past-self is covered with his paw is bleeing with the red blood.

Garland's past-self roared in pain for a few seconds before he collapsed on the dark floor, disappeared before Garland's eyes.

"Sxxt!" Garland mumbled and curse word. "Of all memory I have, why did I have to see this one?!"

Suddenly, Garland felt a great pain ran through his left eyes, the same point that Yterval ripped his left eye out!

"RRRRR!" Garland roared, but the pain didn't stop. It gradually increased, until it reached the point that Garland couldn't stand it anymore.

"ARRR!" Garland roared again. Suddenly, a picture of a Pokemon appeared in his head. It is the female Pokemon he had just asking her for married.

"RRRRRRR! S…Sharon…" Garland mumbled before he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**-Trial X: ?**

Magnus and Joshua are talking about what they saw in their trial. Nyxier is cuddling with Tyrus. Kamui is playing with Zira, and Anna is talking to her daughter, Anastasia.

"Mother…" Anastasia looked at her mother. "What kind of person is…father?"

Hearing the name of Anna's lost beloved made Anna shocked. She quickly hid her feeling and answered the question of her daughter.

"Your father… He is a strong, brave but also kind and gentle. At a time you may saw him as a cheerful and kind, but during the battle he became a fierce and feral warrior…"

"Fierce and Feral?" Anastasia asked.

"…Your father suffered from the Hemophillia Syndrome. Only a cut through his skin could kill him." Anna answered.

Before Anastasia could ask anything more, a Pokemon arrived at this hall. He is the other child of Anna.

"Baromyteus?" Anastasia called the name of her elder brother, and Anna became relieved once she knew that both of her children arrived safely. However, Baromyteus seemed strange…

The face of the Shiny Haxorus is pale. His face is moisture with his sweat. His eyes are widen. He seemed to be in a shock condition.

Anna and Anastasia approached him, but just a bit before they reached him, Baromyteus sat down and punched the floor!

"RRR! WHY?!" Baromyteus roared.

Baromyteus's roar attracted the attention of Joshua, Magnus, Nyxier, Tyrus, Kamui and Zira, but they were too afraid to approach the Shiny Haxorus.

"Baromyteus, what's wrong? What happened in your trial?" Anna asked her son.

"…I will kill him… I WILL KILL HIM!" Baromyteus let out a roar.

Hearing this, Anna started to think. She is sure that Baromyteus had seen a painful memory of a Pokemon who did something bad to him. But Baromyteus has so many enemies, so the 'He' that Baromyteus mentioned could be anyone, include the Tyrantrum who is in this room too.

"Brother…" Anastasia's face turned pale. Upon seeing this face, Baromyteus quickly changed his face back to his former serious face.

"I…It's nothing…" Baromyteus mumbled. "Forget it… It's just… my obstacle."

"…Baromyteus…" Anna touched her son's arm. "You have a vengeance toward someone, right? You must learn to let it go, or else you will never live in peace…"

"…" Baromyteus said nothing.

* * *

**Trial XI: The Lightning Thief**

Ellisk showed a disgusting face as he saw his memory. In his memory, he saw himself getting bullied by several strong Pokemon. That includes the time when he was at the Yelspark Plain and met Rucas, Anastasia and Joshua for the first time.

Ellisk sighted. As far as he knew, he got bullied because he is small. (Even now, Ellisk is the smallest Pokemon in the group if not counting Zira since she could do several Eeveelution.)

After the disgusting memory of Ellisk ended, Ellisk got warped to the large hall with a large gap that separated the room into two sides. Anna, Anastasia, Baromyteus, Joshua, Magnus, Nyxier, Tyrus, Zira, and Kamui are already here.

"Hey! Little Ellisk!" Magnus waved his paw to Ellisk.

If it was before, Magnus's gesture is normal to Ellisk, but after seeing his memory, Ellisk is disgusted by Magnus's word.

"I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE ASS!" Ellisk flared his frill and zapped Magnus with Thunderbolt, making Magnus fell unconscious.

"Arr…." Magnus moaned in pain.

"…Ellisk." Joshua crossed his arm. Zira and Nyxier quickly took care of Magnus. "I bet that you saw something that involved with your 'little' body, right?"

"… I am sorry." Ellisk apologized, especially to Magnus, who finally regained his power. "I got bullied by other Pokemon because I am small and weak. That is… so annoying to me."

"…Son of Dyabolt…" Anna approached Ellisk. "Your concern isn't a big problem. You may be small, but you are fast and has a powerful magic. See?" Anna looked at Magnus. "Your Thunderbolt could knock out a strong and sturdy Feraligatr like that son of Scarley."

"Yeah…" Magnus spoke. "Your Thunderbolt is wicked."

"…Thank you…" Ellisk mumbled and smiled.

* * *

**Trial XII: The Hero of Justice**

Rucas walked in a familiar place. This is his memory. The scene here is the Fairy Village… At that time…

'…As expected… I expected that I would see my memory of my feral side…' Rucas mumbled.

Then, Rucas saw it. It is the day when Maria the Gardevoir rejected Rucas's affection. Rucas looked with a painful heart as the Gardevoir didn't accept the love from the beast-heart Lucario.

However, something is strange here…

The point where Rucas (The real Rucas) is here is quite far from where Rucas's past-self and Maria's past-self is. Is this is Rucas's memory, why didn't this place show a more close-up scene to Rucas.

Rucas turned back from his memory, and then he found the answer of the former question...

The point where he is now is behind a bush in the Fairy Village. Other than him, there is another Pokemon here, but is the Pokemon from the memory, not the real one…

That Pokemon… She made Rucas to feel disgusting, as she is the Pokemon that Rucas didn't want to look at the most.

'W…Why Fenrir is here?! D…Don't tell me that… This is Fenrir's memory, not mine?!' Rucas thought. He understood now. Since this is Fenrir's memory, the scene changed from his memory slightly.

After the first memory scene ended, Rucas is warped to the in front of a dark cave. The time here is the nighttime. Raucous remembered that this is the cave, he stayed before the Fairy Massacre.

Fenrir's past-self is here. She stood here silently. Suddenly, a loud howl came out of the cave!

'W…What?' Rucas looked at the sky. Today is the Fullmoon night!

Rucas looked back to the Zoroark (Fenrir's past-self). She seemed to be afraid of the howl, but then, she transformed into a Maria the Gardevoir and entered the cave.

'W…What did she thinking?! Enter my domain during my feral night?!' Rucas mumbled and followed the Zoroark.

The Zoroark (In the form of the Gardevoir.) walked slowly into the cave, until.

"RRRRR!"

Rucas's past-self is here. He is in his feral form. He looked at the Pokemon who had just entered his domain with a bloody face.

"RRRR!" The feral Lucario roared at the incoming guest.

_"Calm down…"_ The Zoroark started spoking. _"Rucas… Calm down…"_

The feral Lucario roared again, but he didn't try to attack the Zoroark.

_"I am here now… There is nothing to worry…"_ The Zoroark walked forward, while the feral Lucario stepped backward.

_"I am here now, Rucas. You didn't have to stay alone… Get over with it… I know that…"_

Before the Zoroark could finish his sentence, the feral Lucario roared again and attacked her with his claw!

_"ARG!"_ The Zoroark fell down on the floor. The feral Lucario roared again and picked the Zoroark up with his claw at her neck.

_"…You may kill me if you want…"_ The Zoroark spoke as she touched the feral Lucario's paw. A clear water flowed out of her eyes._ "But… Come back to your senses…" _

The feral Lucario stopped moving, then it placed the Zoroark down and roared again. Then his body changed back to the normal Lucario.

"M..Maria…" The Lucario mumbled and collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Rucas (The real one) looked at the scene skeptically. Before this, he was sure that Fenrir was up to no good for him, but why did she risk her life to save him?

The memory scene changed again. It changed into the day of the Fairy Massacre. Rucas killed several fairy type Pokemon in the village, and then after he regained his consciousness, he got exiled from the village. During this, Fenrir's past-self, who observed the whole occasion, became shocked.

The scene changed again. It brought Rucas back to the night of the Victim of Justice. During this, Fenrir risked her life again to save Anastasia from the berserking Rucas.

'Fenrir… Why did she?' Rucas thought again.

The scene changed again. It brought Rucas to the night when he battle the revived Garland at the Desert Prison. During that scene, Fenrir risked her life again to save Rucas, this time, however, enable Rucas to control his power and gained an ability to Mega Evolve.

"Fenrir…" Rucas mumbled. "Why did she do so much to me? I don't understand…"

Even with this, Rucas knew the answer, but he is too afraid to face it…

The scene changed. It brought Rucas to hall with a large gap that separated this room into two sides.

'… It fit the Anna's description.' Rucas thought. However, he saw no one in this room, so he thought that he came first.

However, as Rucas looked across the gap to the other side of the hall, another Pokemon is here. She is looking at Rucas with a shocked face.

"F…Fenrir?!" Rucas spoke up.

* * *

**Trial XIII: The Master of Mercy**

Like Rucas, Fenrir didn't end up in her memory. Instead, she ended up in Rucas's memory.

While Rucas saw that Fenrir risked her life to save him several times, Fenrir saw Rucas's past. Start with his early life, when Rucas was treated badly due to his feral blood. And then Fenrir saw Rucas's memory after he left the Fairy Village after the Fairy Massacre and when to 'Another World' for the adventure that Rucas was talking about.

The last scene that Fenrir saw is her time with Rucas during the adventure. (From Rucas's PoV, of course.) The time that she teased Rucas, such as when Rucas ate the mushroom on the Bluewave Island or when Rucas went to sleep when they arrived at the House of Tundrafrost for the first time.

At last, Fenrir was brought to a large hall with a large gap that separated this room into two sides. However, no one is here.

_ "…It seemed like I came early…"_ Fenrir mumbled.

However, as Fenrir looked across the gap, she saw another Pokemon standing at the other side of the gap! He is the Pokemon who said that he hated Fenrir to the deepest part of his heart!

"F…Fenrir?!" Rucas spoke up.

_"R…Rucas?!"_ Fenrir said.

Rucas and Fenrir looked at each other from the opposite side of the room. Then room fell into silence for ten minutes before Fenrir recalled that Rucas hated her, so Fenrir looked away from Rucas because she couldn't bear to see Rucas's disappointed face.

Rucas, however, after seeing Fenrir's action, didn't become angry when he saw Fenrir again. Instead, he started to feel strange toward the Zoroark.

"Fenrir…" Rucas mumbled and walked forward.

Fenrir heard Rucas's voice, but she couldn't bring herself to look at Rucas.

Rucas still walked forward, unaware that a large, bottomless gap is in his way. Then…

"Rucas! Watch out!"

Fenrir saw Rucas was about to fall into the gap, so she immediately jumped from her side to push Rucas back to his side. That made Fenrir's body got sent to the same side of Rucas.

_"Ah! Rucas! Watch out!"_ Fenrir immediately got away from Rucas as she is sure that Rucas would be angry since she touched his body again.

"Wait!"

Rucas's voice called as Fenrir was about to walk away. "…Thank you for saving my life again, Fenrir."

Fenrir couldn't believe in the thing that Rucas said. Rucas thanked her, and he had no sight of his wrath!

_"…"_ Fenrir said nothing.

Then, the hall changed a bit. The hall became bigger, and the gap that separated both sides of the room became very much wider. (Wider than someone could jump across.). This time, most of their comrade are here. (Anna, Magnus, Anastasia, Nyxier, Tyrus, Joshua, Zira, Kamui, Baromyteus and Ellisk.)

"!" Magnus, Joshua, Ellisk, Zira, Kamui, Nyxier and Tyrus became shocked after seeing Rucas and Fenrir came together! And Rucas didn't have any sight of angriness showed! Anastasia and Baromyteus's face became shocked before turning their face away, and Anna walked up to them.

"Son of Light and the Daughter of Darkness, what did you see in your trial?" Anna asked.

"…I saw… Mercy." Rucas answered.

_"And… I saw… Justice."_ Fenrir answered.

'I see…" Anna seemed to understand something.

"But… I am the Hero of Justice, why did I see the action of Mercy?" Rucas asked.

_"And I am the Master of Mercy, why did I see the action of Justice?"_ Fenrir asked.

"The answer both of you seek is easy to learn, but you will have to figure it out by yourself." Anna answered.

"…" Both Rucas and Fenrir said nothing.

"…A…Anyway…" Kamui changed the topic. "Most of us are already here. Who haven't arrived yet?"

"Hm…" Tyrus looked around. "The Volcano Guardian, The Black Sniper, The White Bard, The Toxic Ranger and The Sage of Existence haven't arrived yet."

"Strange…" Rucas spoke up. "I think Iris should come first. Why hasn't she arrived yet?"

_"…The story of living creature's existence is not fathomable." _Fenrir mumbled.

* * *

**Trial XIV: The White Bard**

The first memory scene that the Sanctuary of Memory showed to the Lugia is his childhood memory, when he lived happily with Iris. During this time, Hawkins is gentle and innocent, very much different from he is now.

"…" Hawkins observed silently as his past-self got hurt by other Pokemon, but he didn't fight back because he said that he 'hated' fighting…

The second scene took place during his time at the Palace of Symmetria. It is the time before he got corrupted by the Souleater Rod. He is still almost the same as his child-self, but much more mature.

While watching his past-self studied the ancient literature, Hawkins couldn't stop himself from smiling. He had such a happy childhood life…

Until…

The scene changed. This time, it brought Hawkins to his time after he got corrupted by the Souleator Rod. He changed from a gentle man into a heartless man who ruled the land of Symmetria with the iron fist. He laughted while watching his people suffered from his rule. He smiled as watching two Pokemon killing each other in the arena fight.

"T…This?!" Hawkins's face turned pale as he saw himself killing an innocent Pokemon just because that Pokemon didn't pay a respect to him. "M…My wings are dirty with the blood of innocent Pokemon this much?!"

Due to Hawkins was controlled by the Souleater Rod, he couldn't remember much of his memory while he is corrupted, but once he remembered, it hurt his mind so much.

"H…How could I atone for all of this?! Even if I kneel down in front of all Pokemon in Symmetria, they will never forgive me for sure!" Hawkins spoke.

The scene of his corrupted memory ended. Hawkins found himself in a large hall. However, this hall has no gap like Anna told. Instead, this room has a mirror wall.

"…" Hawkins slowly walked up to the mirror wall. His reflection in the mirror got larger each time he stepped closer to the mirror…

And then…

_"Tyrant!"_

A voice came from somewhere. Hawkins looked around in surprise, but he found no one in the room.

_"You are not the king, you are the tyrant king!"_

A picture of a Pokemon appeared in the mirror. It looked at Hawkins with angry face.

"W…What?!" Hawkins spoke.

Then, several different Pokemon appeared in the mirror. They looked at Hawkins with a face full with vengeance.

_"You are the traitor to this world!_

_ "You are not hero! You are demon!"_

_ "Your soul will never get a change of forgiving!"_

The Pokemon in the mirror started cursing Hawkins with their words, making Hawkins's body shivered with fear.

"N…No… I … I am sorry!" Hawkins mumbled.

They didn't listen to Hawkins. They continued to throw a curse word to Hawkins. Until…

"HAAAAAAHHHAAAA!"

Hawkins roared as loud as he could once he couldn't bear it anymore. This made the mirror cracked and then it shattered into the countless pieces!

The picture of Pokemon who cursed him disappeared once the mirror shattered. Instead, once the mirror shattered, a Pokemon is here, standing behind the mirror. She is looking at him.

"Hawkins?" Iris spoke.

"I…Iris?!" Hawkins said. His face is still pale, but his voice is relieved once he saw Iris.

"What happened, Hawkins? And… Why did your face is so pale?" Iris asked.

"D…Don't ask me something like that!" Hawkins scolded.

Iris looked at Hawkins carefully. She could guess what Hawkins saw that made Hawkins's face turned pale like this.

"Hawkins…" Iris approached the Lugia. "I knew what you suffered, but you should know this; you are not alone. I am here with you. I am ready to walk beside you."

"R…Really?" Hawkins asked.

"Of course." Iris answered.

"…Why?" Hawkins asked.

"Because… Well… At first, I think that because I raised you since you were just an infant, but now, I started to feel strange to you. It is not the feeling of mother and children… I don't know…" Iris answered.

"I…Is that true?" Hawkins asked again.

"I think so." Iris answered.

"T…Then." Hawkins's face changed from a pale face into a serious face. "Do you… want to bind your heart and soul with me… forever?"

"What?" Iris is surprised by Hawkins's action. "You acted like you are asking me for marriage."

"…More or less." Hawkins answered.

"WHAT?!" Iris couldn't hide her surprise.

"Iris, you are the only woman who understand who I am. I really want you to stay by my side. Please, marry me." Hawkins purposed.

"B…But, I…" Iris spoke.

"Iris, will you marry me?" Hawkins asked again with a serious face.

"…" Iris thought back to her heart. What did she think about Hawkins? This feeling… It is the same feeling she has for Ravenoir… But now, Ravenoir is gone, so…

"…Yes. I will marry you, Hawkins." Iris answered.

Hawkins smiled, and then he wore a beautiful ring at Iris's finger.

"This is the Diamond Ring. Diamond is the hardest object in the world, but also the shiniest, much like a strong-willed and beautiful mind woman like you, Iris." Hawkins said.

"Thank you, Hawkins." Iris spoke.

"Clap! Clap! Clap!"

A sound of clapping is heard by both of them. Iris and Hawkins looked at the source of the sound and found that their other friends are looking at them!

"So romantic!" Nyxier commented.

"W…Why are you all here?!" Iris asked.

"You came five minutes earlier, but it seemed like both of you didn't notice that you are here already." Joshua spoke.

"And… Both of you will get married? You two are such a nice couple!" Zira spoke.

"S…Shut up!" Hawkins's face is red.

"Anyway…" Anna spoke up. "Iris and Son of Winsol are here already. Who haven't arrived yet?"

"Leonel, Garland and Sharon." Rucas answered.

"I think Garland must come with Sharon, so who will come first? Leonel or Garland and Sharon?" Kamui spoke.

* * *

**Trial XV: The Volcano Guardian**

Leonel seemed the memory of his life. During his life, he dedicated himself as the Volcano Guardian all the time while having a job as a blacksmith as a secondary job. But after seeing all of this life before meeting Rucas, Leonel felt a bit empty.

"…Why? Why it seemed like I was missing something?" Leonel thought.

After the last memory scene of Leongel, which is when he got into a fight with Blazus at the Redflame Town, ended, Leonel is warped to the hall that has a large gap that separated the room into two sides.

"Leonel!"

Magnus, Joshua and Ellisk called his name. Leonel then saw his friends and then he walked up to them.

"I came so late…" Leonel mumbled.

"Yes. You came late." Joshua held a twig in his mouth. "We thought that you fell asleep during your scene." Ellisk said.

"No. I just… looked at my memory before meeting you. But… I felt like I was missing something…" Leonel spoke.

"You felt it? Son of Ordin?" Anna approached Leonel.

"Yes." Leonel answered.

"…Tell me… How did you gain the title of the Volcano Guardian?" Anna asked.

"I was tasked as a duty to protect the sacred soil of Redflame. I always dedicated my life to the safely of my realm." Leonel answered.

"…I see…" Anna understood. "You bound yourself too much to the old culture…"

"WHAT?!" Leonel spoke up.

"Yes. You are too old-fashioned. Your father is different than you. Although he had the same role of you, he opened himself to the new thing around him. You should open your heart to the new culture and your empty feeling will be filled." Anna explained.

"T…That's unexpected." Leonel spoke. "But… I will try… For the sake of being stronger so I could protect this world."

"That's it!" Magnus spoke.

"Then…" Iris spoke. "Leonel is finally here. So the rest are Garland and Sharon…"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Such a long chapter… Longer than I thought…**_

_** Most of the protagonists have arrived yet… Only Garland and Sharon that haven't come yet. We have seen Garland's memory already, so only Sharon remained…**_


	87. Chapter 86: Sanctuary of Memory (3)

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 86: ****Sanctuary of Memory (3)**

**-Trial XVI: The Toxic Ranger**

Sharon couldn't believe in the memory she saw. It is the thing that she had never known, but among them, Sharon is the only one who could collect this memory, but her memory was faded until she found out now.

"…" Sharon didn't know what to do next. She had just learned the secret that she wanted to learn most, but learning it made Sharon felt a bit bad too…

"…What will they act if they knew this?" Sharon mumbled. "Especially HIM… What will he do if he knew that…"

Sharon's train of thought ended here because the scene changed. It brought Sharon to a dark room. Other than Sharon, another Pokemon is here, lying on the floor.

"G…Garland?!" Sharon quickly approached Garland. Garland is unconscious. He is holding his paw at his left eye.

"W…What should I do?" Sharon tried to think, and then she got an idea.

She took out a berry. Since she is a ranger, she always carried several berries with her. Then she fed the Sitrus Berry to Garland…

"A…Arr…" Garland regained his consciousness and opened his right eye. Then he saw Sharon.

"Garland! I am glad you are safe!" Sharon spoke.

"Sharon… You saved me again…" Garland spoke.

Garland's word made Sharon thought back to their reunited. Sharon found Garland's body near the river that flew from the valley that Garland fell into. Then Sharon took care of Garland for several months until Garland got better.

"I am glad to have you by my side, Sharon." Garland spoke.

"So do I, Garland. You helped me from the prison of loneliness." Sharon spoke.

When Sharon finished speaking, the scene changed. It brought Garland and Sharon to a large hall with a large gap that separated this room into two sides. Other Hero/ine of Legend, include Anna, are already here.

"You Are Late!" Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel shouted and Garland.

Garland ignored them and walked up to Hawkins, and then he saw the Diamond Ring at Iris's finger.

"So… Hawkins, you are finally brave enough…" Garland mumbled.

"Shut up, Garland." Hawkins spoke.

"Congratulation, Iris." Sharon said.

"Thank you." Iris smiled.

Anna approached Sharon and Garland. "Son of Tersoul and the Daughter of Twilight, what did you see in your scene?"

"The hell I would tell you!" Garland shouted at Anna, and Sharon said nothing.

"…So rude…" Anna mumbled. "Fine, if both of you won't tell me, let's continued…"

* * *

Seventeen Pokemon faced the large gap that separated the room into two sides. This gap is too large for someone to jump across, and a mysterious face made it impossible for someone to fly across the gap.

"So…" Rucas broke the silence. "How could we proceed?"

After Rucas finished speaking, an object appeared in front of everyone. It then flew up to them.

"T…That's…" Hawkins's face turned pale. He could remember it clearly.

"…The Souleater Rod." Garland spoke.

"But… It got destroyed since the battle with Hawkins already…" Rucas said.

"…It may got destroyed already…" Anna spoke. "But this is the memory, not the real world."

Garland and Hawkins looked at the Souleater Rod with a disgusting face. Iris, however, walked up to it and grabbed it!

"IRIS!" Hawkins shouted, but Iris smiled.

"Don't worry about it… The evil curse of this rod was destroyed already. It could no more control the Fallen. Now, it could only control a statue…"

Iris gave the Souleater Rod. "Here… Zira. You are more skilled with the staff than me. Try using it to control the statue over there." Iris pointed her finger at the statue on the opposite side of the room.

"R…Right." Zira spoke.

Zira swung the Souleater Rod to the statue on the opposite side of the room, making it glow with a faint aura. Zira then controlled the statue to move to the switch near it. Once the switch was triggered, a bridge appeared and linked both sides of the room together!

"Yay! I did it!" Zira said.

"Let's go… The last room of this place is right in front of us…" Anna spoke.

* * *

After crossing the bridge and entered the last room, everyone found themselves in another hall. This hall has only one door. (The door that everyone passed to enter this room.) This hall is circular. And the wall of this room seemed like it made from a clear water. However, the thing that they could see in the wall is the abstract picture.

"What is this room?" Tyrus asked.

"…" Anna looked around the room silently. "This room… It is the place that linked the real world and the spiritual world."

"Hey…" Garland crossed his arms. "Any easier word than that spir..eh… something?"

"Then, this linked our world and the Afterlife!" Anna spoke.

"WHAT?!" Everyone spoke out in surprised. "The Afterlife?!"

"Yes. While you are in this room, you may call anyone who is a Pokemon from the Afterlife to speak with if their soul didn't rebirth or destroy already." Anna explained.

Everyone became amazed by Anna's word. They could call anyone from their dead?!

"C…Can I try?!" Nyxier couldn't hide her amazement.

"Go on." Anna smiled.

Nyxier walked up to the middle of the room. Then she spoke up.

"Mother…"

Suddenly, a picture of Pokemon appeared at the wall. That Pokemon then walked closer to Nyxier, and then she appeared from the wall into the room…

"Nyxier… My lovely daughter…" Glacier Tundrafrost the Aurorus, Nyxier's mother, spoke as she saw her daughter.

"Mother!" Nyxier ran up to her mother. When she reached her mother, she found that she could touch her mother!

"Wahh!" Nyxier cried and hugged her mother. "Mother, I missed you so much…"

"Nyxier…" Glacier spoke. "You grew from a young woman into strong and brave Pokemon already… I am so proud of you…"

While Nyxier is hugging her mother, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel walked forward and called the name of their father.

Then, four Pokemon appeared from the wall. They are Jedi Floratree the Sceptile, Ordin Novaflare the Charizard, Scarley Aquamarine the Feraligatr and Dyabolt Sparkvolt the Heliolisk.

"Hey! Look who called all of us at the same time!" Scarley spoke.

"Yeah! Our sons!" Dyabolt said.

"Hm!" Ordin mumbled.

"Come to papa Jedi, my son." Jedi called.

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel walked up to their respective father. All of them seemed to be happy to see their father/son.

"Father, could you teach me the art of Swordsmanship?" Joshua asked.

"Hey… Joshua…" Jedi said. "I have a better thing to teach you! Such as how to bind the heart of pretty lady? Wanna learn?"

"…No, thank you." Joshua mumbled.

"Ellisk! How was your life? You seemed… like a thief." Dyabolt spoke.

"Yes, I am a thief. But… I only steal from the corrupted noble, not the poor one!" Ellisk said.

"Good boy!" Dyabolt said.

"And you, Magnus? Old Seablade told me that you are pretty powerful!" Scarley said.

"Of course! Look at my muscle!" Magnus flexed his muscle.

"Not so fast!" Scarley flex his muscle too.

"Sigh…" Ordin sighed. "Leonel, what are you dressing?! You looked like a tribal of something…"

"That's because I have dedicated my life as the Volcano Guardian…" Leonel answered.

"Hm! You old-headed kid!" Ordin mumbled.

As Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel are talking to their respective father, the rest are deciding.

"Zira, don't you want to meet your mother for the first time?" Kamui asked, but Zira shook his head no.

"My mother is a human, so she won't come if I call. What about you, Kamui?"

"Both of my parents are still alive, so they won't come too." Kamui answered.

Rucas crossed his arm. His father is a human, so he won't come if he called too...

Fenrir, at first, wanted to call her parents, but after seeing Rucas, she decided that she didn't want to hurt Rucas's feeling…

Tyrus looked around. He is not sure if he wanted to call his father or not…

"Tyrus!" Nyxier called. "Come on! Call your father too!"

"…Fine." Tyrus then called the name of his father…

Another Pokemon appeared from the wall. He is no more than General Kohaku Orestone the Tyrantrum.

"Who called me?!" Kohaku looked around the room until he saw Tyrus. "Hm! Why did you call me?!"

"Kohaku!" Glacier said. "Don't call your son so rude!"

"Glacier?! You are here too?" Kohaku said.

"Right. And your son is the one who called you." Glacier said as Tyrus walked up to joined with Glacier, Nyxier and Kohaku.

"Hm! You must have a gut to come to this place! This is what I want my son to be." Kohaku spoke.

Tyrus couldn't believe it. This is the first time that his father complimented him.

"T…Thank you, father!" Tyrus said.

While Tyrus is talking to his father, the rest are still deciding.

"Sharon, won't you call your parents?" Garland asked.

"I…I think I shouldn't… Beside, they won't come if I call…" Sharon answered.

Garland wanted to ask more, but he decided not to do.

"And you, Iris?" Hawkins asked.

"I was created from the DNA cloning method in the laboratory, so I have neither father nor mother." Iris answered.

"Then…" Hawkins looked at Garland. "Garland, let's call our parents here."

"Right. I will call father first."

Garland walked forward. "Father." Garland called.

Garland's voice echoed, but no Pokemon appeared from the wall.

"Father? Can your hear me?" Garland called again, but his father didn't come.

"Tersoul Quakersand the Garchomp, can you hear me?" Garland called his father with his full name, but his father still didn't come.

"So annoying…" Hawkins stepped forward. "You fxxxxxg father of us, move your ass to meet us at this gxxxxxn place now before I shove my weapon right up to your ass!"

"!"

Once Hawkins finished splitting the foul word out, the room shaken a bit, and then.

"SQUAAAKKKKKAAKKK!"

A loud shrieking is heard by everyone in the room. Everyone who came from the Afterlife became frighten with fear.

"Oh! No! Not that red bird!" Dyabolt spoke.

"Everyone! Get away from the wall!" Glacier spoke.

Everyone (Include the characters from the Afterlife.) moved as far as possible from the wall. (But they didn't exit the room.) Except Garland and Hawkins who is still standing in the middle of the room.

"What is that?!" Hawkins asked.

"That voice…" Garland mumbled in fear. He could remember that sound clearly! It is the sound of the thing he feared the most!

Suddenly, the wall shook very hard! And then, a Pokemon flew out of the wall into the room!

Everyone became frighten once they saw that Pokemon. That Pokemon is a giant, red and black Pokemon that looked like a bird. He has two black horns on his head and bloody eyes. He looked around the room fiercely!

"WHO DARE SPLITTING THOSE FOUL WORDS AT ME?!" The Yveltal roared and looked at everyone with the raging face. "YOU ALL SHALL SUFFER UNDER MY POWER OF WRATH. WITHNESS MY POWER OF DESTRUCTION! GARRRRRR!" Yveltal roared and flew into the sky, preparing for the battle!

**Lord of Destruction**

**Yveltal**

Yveltal roared and fired a Dark Pulse at everyone. Luckily, Iris used Protect to cover everyone. (Include the Afterlife characters.)

"Whew! Thank! Iris! You are as helpful as ever!" Scarley said.

"Yeah… Such a cute and beautiful babe of us…" Jedi said.

"Shut up, Jedi." Iris spoke before she realized that Garland and Hawkins are out of her Protect range!

"Hawkins! Garland! Watch out!" Iris shouted.

Yveltal gave up attacking Iris and others and focused his attack at Garland and Hawkins instead. Yveltal fire another Dark Pulse at them, but Hawkins and Garland flew up into the sky just a bit before the Dark Pulse hit them.

"Brother, what should we do?" Garland asked.

"He is dark type and flying type Pokemon, so my Psychic move and your Ground move won't work." Hawkins answered.

"Then, let see how good he is with my bullets!" Garland spoke and shot a bullet from his rifle at Yveltal's wing, making Yveltal lost his balance!

"Getting hit by my bullet and only lost the balance? Not bad…" Garland mumbled.

"Then, let's attack together." Hawkins suggested.

Garland shot a bullet from his rifle again as Hawkins threw his Chakram at Yveltal's wing. This time, however, made the Yveltal fell from the sky and crashed onto the floor! The red bird then became stunned for a while.

"Well, brother, where should we inflict a pain on this bird?" Garland asked.

"Maybe… Let's strike his horns." Hawkins suggested.

Garland and Hawkins tried to attack Yveltal's horn with their respective weapon, but none of their weapon could harm the Lord of Destruction!

"If our attack won't do, how should we attack this red bird?" Garland asked.

Hawkins looked around, trying to find something to attack the Yveltal. Finally, he found a statue of a Pokemon that wielded a giant hammer.

"Maybe smashing his head with a hammer will do it. Zira!" Hawkins turned his attention to Zira who hid behind Iris's Protect. "Use the Souleater Rod to control that statue to slam its hammer at this Yveltal's head!"

"B…But… Won't he hurt?" Zira asked.

"Sigh…" Garland sighed. "Then, you would prefer to let it take our life away?"

"EEAAAAAA!" Zira screamed when Garland scolded at her. She then controlled the statue using the Souleater Rod and made it slam its hammer at Yveltal's head! This made Yveltal hurted very much!

"SQUAAKKK! YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Yveltal stopped using the Dark Pulse but used the Oblivion Wing instead! This time, Garland and Hawkins had to become more careful or else their life force will get sucked by the Lord of Destruction. But finally, with the combination of the brothers, Yveltal is defeated.

"SQUAAKEEE!" Yveltal roared after getting hit by the hammer for the third time. Then the red bird fell unconscious!

"Did he… die?" Zira asked while Iris removed the Protect barrier.

"A Legendary Pokemon like him won't die easily." Iris answered.

Garland and Hawkins looked at the Yveltal again, and then Garland realized something…

"This Yveltal is Yterval!"

"What is that fxxxxxg thing you were talking?!" Hawkins scolded at his younger brother.

"His name is Yterval the Yveltal. He is the ruler of Darkon, one of three land in the Afterlife.

"Yes." All Pokemon (Include the Afterlife Pokemon) came. "He is the ruler of Darkon. He is very scary and merciless, but he always judge the thing with the heart of Justice." Ordin said.

"If this Yveltal is the ruler of Darkon, then who is the ruler of Lumina and Soulyn?" Garland asked.

"Soulyn is ruled by Zygarde, the order Pokemon." Dyabolt answered.

"And Lumina… Actually, its ruler is the Xerneas Princess named Xinnia…" Jedi said.

"But since she is not able to have this duty, so the Pokemon that is the ruler of Lumina is…" Scarley explained. But just a bit before he could finish his explaination, a shadow of Pokemon appeared on the wall of this room! It is a shadow of a Lugia…

"No! Everyone! Cover your ears!" Scarley warned.

Everyone quickly did as Scarley told. Luckily, just a second after everyone covered their ears, the Lugia appeared from the wall and started screaming with a high-pitched voice!

"EAHHH! YTERVAL!"

The Lugia quickly approached the Yveltal. Once she saw that the Yterval is just unconscious, she looked at everyone, especially Garland and Hawkins. "You were the one who hurt my dear Yterval?! You must pay for your crime!"

The Lugia then flew into the sky and rammed at Garland and Hawkins! She acted so fast that neither Garland nor Hawkins could protect themselves!

But…

The Lugia attack neither Garland nor Hawkins. Instead, she hugged them and cuddled them!

"Hawkins-chan and Garland-chan! You finally come!" The Lugia spoke as she cuddled the Garchomp and another Lugia.

"H…Hey!" Hawkins spoke after he could gather his conscious. "W…What are you doing? Release us now!"

The Lugia let go Garland and Hawkins and looked at them with a playful face. "Heehee! Both of you are so cute when you grew up! And handsome too! Of course!"

"W…What are you talking about?" Garland asked.

"Oh! I am sorry…" The Lugia spoke. "Garland, Hawkins, I am your mother."

"WHAT?!" Garland and Hawkins roared with a shocking voice.

"But…" Iris interrupted them. "Their mother is Winsol the Lugia, but Winsol the Lugia has a different appearance than you…"

"Of course!" The Lugia spoke. She is still smiling. "It's because I am not that old Winsol! I am her rebirth form! My name is Diasol the Lugia, and now I served as the ruler of Lumina!"

"Wait a minute…" Hawkins spoke up. "If you are the rebirth form of our mother, then, where are our father?"

"Oh! I forgot him! Sweety! Wake up!"

Diasol the Lugia turned her attention to Yterval the Yveltal and waked him up.

"W…What?! Yterval… is our father?!" Garland said.

"Yes! He is the reincarnation of Tersoul the Garchomp, your father!" Diasol said.

"…" Yterval gazed at everyone, but he seemed to calm down. "I am sorry for being hasty. I didn't know that I would have such a foul-mouthed son…"

"It's not his false! Hawkins-chan got corrupted by the Souleater Rod before! Just like Garland-chan!" Diasol said.

"…I see…" Yterval mumbled.

'Then…' Hawkins thought. 'The reason why our father didn't come when Garland called is because he reincarnated already, but our bond is very strong, so he still heard my voice when I called him with a bad word…'

Diasol and Yterval looked around the room. "The reason that all of you are here is because you are at the final step to defeat the Fallen Dragon, right?"

"Right." Rucas answered.

"Then… I won't interrupt anymore of your talking with your parents. Go on. I also want to talk with my sons too." Yterval said.

"Thank you!" Everyone said.

* * *

Everyone continued talking with their parents. (Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Tyrus called their mother here too.) However, as everyone is happy, three Pokemon aren't.

"Mother…" Anastasia and Baromyteus approached their mother. "Where is father? Why didn't he here?"

"…I tried to call him, but he didn't come." Anna answered.

"…" Baromyteus removed his skull helmet and looked at it. This is his father's skull he wore as a memento.

"Excuse me?" Diasol and Yterval approached Anna, Anastasia and Baromyteus. "Anna, is this the skull of Baron?"

"Yes." Anna spoke. (Anna and Baron knew Diasol and Yterval before.)

"And you said that he didn't come?" Diasol asked.

"Right." Anna answered again.

Diasol and Yterval smiled. "It's because he is still alive."

Diasol and Yterval's word made three dragons shocked very much. "B…But… He died already! In front of me!" Baromyteus said.

"Yes, he died already. However, he got a second chance, so he will come back again…" Yterval said.

Suddenly, the skull helmet started glowing, and then it changed into the shape of another Shiny Haxorus!

"BARON?!" Anna spoke as she saw her husband again.

"Anna?! Anastasia?! Baromyteus?!" Baron the Shiny Haxorus spoke after he saw that he is alive again.

"FATHER!"

Anastasia and Baromyteus ran up to their father and hugged him. "WAH! Father! We missed you so much!"

"Don't cry… I am here now…" Baron spoke.

"Baron…" Anna looked at her husband. "You… came back…"

"Yes, Anna. I am here." Baron spoke, and then he looked at Yterval and Diasol. "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"It's because you deserved it." Yterval answered.

* * *

Everyone left Sanctuary of Memory with a happy heart. Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Tyrus, Garland and Hawkins said goodbye to their parents before they left. And once they got out of the dungeon, Anna and Baron went back to Kingdom of the Dragonking. And others went back to the Colorless Garden.

"What you all did is beyond my expectation." Frostic complimented. "With this, you all are ready to face the Fallen Dragon."

"Yes. But since the winter of Symmetria is worse, we should defeat the Fallen Dragon as soon as possible… Maybe tomorrow." Rucas said.

"Hey… If it was before, this puppy will say that you will defeat it now." Garland teased at Rucas.

"S…Shut up!" Rucas spoke.

"Anyway, you all should go back and have a nice rest. Then come and meet me here tomorrow. Remember that tomorrow is the final day of your mission, so prepared yourself well. If you want to do anything, do it before you couldn't…" Frostic said.

_ "What does it mean?"_ Fenrir asked.

"…I am sorry to say this; you may not survive the battle tomorrow, so you must prepare for the worst." Frostic said.

"Of course! We will do our best for tomorrow! YAH!" Everyone spoke and raised their paw up.

* * *

After the meeting with Frostic, everyone went back to the Lunar Village to get a rest before the final battle… Of course, everyone is stressed and exciting for the tomorrow's quest. (Except Iris who had felt this feeling before.) In the end, most of them asked Iris to use her magic to put them into sleep or else they won't sleep easily, except someone who still wanted to stay up in the night…

Fenrir gazed at the star from her house. Tonight is still snowy. The temperature is lower than the time after she came back from the Gamma City, but her heart is much warmer than before…

_'Rucas must had seen something during the Sanctuary of Memory that made his hatred toward her decreased drastically.'_ Fenrir thought. _'Is there any chance that Rucas will take me into his heart?'_

"…Fenrir."

A voice called the name of the Master of Mercy. At first, Fenrir wished that it is the voice of the certain Lucario she loved, but it wasn't. It is a voice of a female Goodra.

_"Anastasia…"_ Fenrir looked at the Goodra. _"You should go to sleep now. Today we had passed so many things, and tomorrow we will face many things…"_

_ "I knew… Still… I don't know that; will I succeed or will I fail? I couldn't bear it if I failed…" _Anastasia said.

_"…The story of living creature's existence is not fathomable, Anastasia. Whatever will be, will be."_ Fenrir said her personal quote to Anastasia.

"Right… We will never know what will happen tomorrow unless tonight has passed…" Anastasia said.

_"…"_ Fenrir gazed into the night. Will tonight be the last night for her to see the beautiful night sky from her hometown?

"Um… Fenrir, could you… do something for me?" Anastasia spoke up again.

_"…What?"_ Fenrir said. She still looked at the night sky.

"…If Baromyteus or I couldn't fight beside you until the end, could you finish the mission to its ending?" Anastasia asked.

_"Haha…"_ Fenrir cackled. _"Of course, I will, but that won't be necessary because I am sure that all of us will live until the end."_

"…Thank you, Fenrir." Anastasia mumbled.

* * *

While Fenrir is looking at the night sky, another Pokemon is looking at the same sky, but from a different place…

Rucas also looked at the night sky. Tomorrow is his day; the day he lived for. It is the final mission for the Hero of Justice.

'…Even among the dark sky, the bright stars could be seen…' Rucas thought. '…Maybe… The Darkness isn't all bad… We just feared it, so we said that it is evil…'

However, Rucas is not alone. While Rucas was thinking, he could feel a presence of another Pokemon. He turned his attention from the night sky to the incoming Pokemon, to his surprise as the Pokemon who has just come is the Pokemon that hated him to the deepest part of his heart!

"B…Baromyteus!" Rucas spoke out.

Baromyteus pointed his sword at Rucas. "Scream or roar again and I will slash the flesh of yours."

Rucas lowered his voice so only Baromyteus and he could hear it. "Why are you here?"

Baromyteus put away his sword. "I have something to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" Rucas repeated the word, unbelieve in the thing that Baromyteus has just said. "But didn't you hate me to the deepest part of your heart?"

"Of course, I hate you. I hate you from the moment I met you until now, and will hate you until my last breathe." Baromyteus answered.

"And then… What do you want to talk to me?" Rucas asked.

"About tomorrow's mission. I have a plea to ask you. This is my first and my last plea for you." Baromyteus said.

"…Say it." Rucas crossed his arms.

"Should we fall during the quest, be sure to finish the mission until the end." Baromyteus spoke out.

"Of course. I promise that I will finish our mission no matter what." Rucas promised.

"Moreover, should I fall, be sure to take care of her in my place." Baromyteus spoke out.

"Her? Do you mean Anastasia?" Rucas asked.

"You have a brain, haven't you? Figure it out by yourself." Baromyteus crossed his arms.

"…Alright. I will take care of 'her' should you fall, but I don't believe that a strongest warrior in our group like you would fall easily." Rucas said.

"…" Baromyteus said nothing more.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: I knew this chapter is pretty bad… Well…**_

_** The 11**__**th**__** dungeon ended here. Everyone reunited with their family. And even Anastasia and Baromyteus's father got revived! What a delightful news for them!**_

_** A few chapters remained… This story will end soon…**_


	88. Chapter 87: Graveyard ofthe FallenDragon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 87: ****Graveyard of the Fallen Dragon**

**The Next Day...**

Normally, some of them will get up late and got lectured by Iris (Mostly Magnus, Tyrus and Garland.), but today, everyone got up early because they are eager to end their quest.

Everyone met up at the Colorless Garden. At this place, Frostic is still waiting for them beside the tree of Yggdrasil.

Frostic gave everyone an encouragement speech, and then he opened a warp portal that led them to the Fullmoon Temple.

At the Fullmoon Temple, Rucas took out a map and looked at it.

"Frostic said that the Fallen Dragon lurked under the land of Symmetria, right? Then we must go underground." Iris looked at the map.

"Maybe we could use the Underground Passage in the Gamma City…" Kamui suggested, but Joshua shook his head no. "We will have to waste most of our power trying to dig into the underground area. Well… It would be a waste of power…"

"Joshua is absolutely correct." Leonel encouraged Joshua. "For me, I think that there must be the entrance down into the lair of the Fallen Dragon…"

"And where is it?" Tyrus asked.

"That's our problem. We have been to all areas of Symmetria already." Magnus thought.

"Hey… Every problem has an answer! So don't be that down!" Ellisk tried to cheer everyone up.

"Hm…" Rucas felt a bit strange. He senses that he knew a clue about this, but he couldn't remember it. He thought that he learnt about a place that could be an entrance to the Fallen Dragon's lair long ago… But when?

Hawkins looked around the land of Symmetria. Symmetria now is still snowy, and it became worse than before. "… I swore that once we defeat the Fallen Dragon, I will come back to make their life better…"

"How?" Magnus crossed his arms.

"Don't worry about this… Before I got corrupted by the Souleater Rod, I sometimes disguised myself as a travelling bard in order to see everyone's life in Symmetria. I had seen everyone's life before and I was planning to make their life better… But I got corrupted by the Souleater Rod before I could do it…" Hawkins explained.

Rucas nodded. He agreed with Hawkins as the first time he met Hawkins isn't the time at the Brawl Arena (When Hawkins ordered Tyrus to kill Nyxier and Skelethal.) but is the time Rucas stayed at STP. He met Hawkins that night… just a bit before the blackout…

The blackout?

Wait…

"!"

Rucas gasped. It seemed like the last piece of the jigsaw has fallen into his possession. He finally knew what was in his mind!

"Everyone!" Rucas spoke with an excited voice. "I have an idea of the entrance to the Fallen Dragon's lair! I was so careless… It was in my mind all the time!"

"Then, where?!" Nyxier asked.

Rucas turned their attention to Joshua, Anastasia, Hawkins and Ellisk. "Do you remember the time we stayed at STP and then there was a blackout because of Garland?"

"Yes. That was horrible…" Ellisk said.

Joshua nodded and continued speaking. "Yeah. If we didn't fix everything that fast, STP would falls into the valley below…"

"!"

Joshua's word enlightened everyone. They all now understood where the entrance to the Fallen Dragon's lair!

"How could I forget this? The Symmetria Transportation Port (Aka. STP) is the place that floated above a deep valley by the magnetic power…" Kamui said.

"Yeah. The valley below STP… That must be the entrance to the Fallen Dragon's lair for sure!" Garland said.

_"Then… Let's check it out."_ Fenrir spoke after keeping silent for a long time.

* * *

**At Symmetria Transportation Port (STP)**

STP today is very different than before. The major difference between before and now is the number of Pokemon. Normally, STP would be crowded with Pokemon from everywhere as it is the main transportation port from and to the town around Symmetria, but today this place is empty, not even a soul can be seen.

"…I think…" Sharon spoke up. "No one wanted to travel at this time… So this place was abandoned… Poor one…"

"Then, how could we go down into the valley?" Zira asked.

"Maybe if we go to the lowest floor of STP, we would be able to find a way…" Kamui suggested.

Everyone agreed with Kamui and went to the lowest floor of STP, and Kamui was right. The only room in the lowest floor of STP contained a large clear glass floor at the center of the room, and this mirror is removable!

"S…So scary!" Zira commented as she looked at the valley below through the glass. The valley below is very dark. It seemed to be bottomless.

"Everyone, let's remove the glass." Leonel said.

Everyone did as Leonel told, and the glass floor was removed, making the way down to the valley below STP became open for everyone.

"Seeing it without the glass floor made it became scarier…" This time, Nyxier commented.

"Then, would Lady Nyxier Tundrafrost of the House of Tundrafrost be an honor guest by going down there first?" Joshua asked.

"EEHAAA! Don't treat me like that!" Nyxier screamed. This made everyone laughed despite they knew that they may not have a chance to laugh like this anymore…

But then…

"Stop right there! Hero/ine of Legend!"

A voice came from the upper floor. Everyone froze in fear once they heard it.

"W…What was that?!" Ellisk asked.

"D…Don't tell me that they still brand us a traitors?!" Kamui asked.

"Don't worry…" Iris spoke. She seemed not to concern about it.

Once Iris finished speaking, four Pokemon entered this room from the upper floor. Everyone quickly recognized these Pokemon.

"The Sword of Justice?!" Rucas spoke as he saw Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo.

The Sword of Justice gave everyone a smile, and Terrakion spoke up. "Well done! Everyone! You finally made it here!"

"Yes. All of you have overcome several hard obstacles during your journey…" Virizion spoke.

"Yeah! I am sure that you all are a lot tougher than before!" Keldeo said.

"However…" Cobalion spoke up. "Your final mission is right before all of you. This will be the hardest mission you all have ever faced, but do not give up."

When Cobalion finished speaking, several Pokemon went into the room via the upper floor. They are…

"Julia?!" Joshua called his younger sister's name.

"Lumiere?!" Ellisk called his elder brother's name.

"Riftblade?!" Magnus called his cousin's name.

"Blazus?!" Leonel called his half-brother's name.

"Snow?!" Nyxier called her younger brother's name.

"Skelethal?!" Tyrus called his comrade.

"M…Master?!" Rucas and Kamui called their master.

_"Jormungandr?! Hel?!"_ Fenrir called her siblings' name.

All whom the Hero/ine of Legend called their name smiled, and then they started encouraging the Hero/ine of Legend!

"Brother… Please defeat the enemy of Yggdrasil and made this world brighter." Julia said to Joshua.

"Ellisk, I am sure that you will do it!" Lumiere said to Ellisk.

"Our grandfather would be proud if he saw you now!" Riftblade said to Magnus.

"You didn't only protect our realm, but you also protected our world too!" Blazus said to Leonel.

"Sis, the House of Tundrafrost would be proud of you." Snow said to Nyxier.

"Tyrus! I won't allow someone who have defeated me to die in that place!" Skelethal said to Tyrus.

"Sis, make our parents proud!" Jormungandr and Hel said.

"Everyone…" The Dojo Master started speaking. "The scroll I gave you… Do not bind yourself too much to it."

"Right!" The Hero/ine of Legend said and turned their face to face the dark valley at the center of the room.

"Who want to go first?" Garland asked.

_"I will."_ Fenrir said.

Fenrir walked up to the edge of the floor. She prepared to jump down when…

"…Rucas?!"

Rucas walked up to Fenrir and then he carried her with his paw! "It would be dangerous if you go alone. Let me go with you first too."

Fenrir didn't understand Rucas's word at first, but then, she smiled and gives a nod to Rucas.

"Let's go!"

Rucas, alone with Fenrir, jumped from STP down to the deep valley!

"Alright! Zira! Come with me!"

Kamui carried Zira on his shoulder, and then he jumped down into the valley!

"Hey! Wait for us too!"

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel followed Kamui and Zira by jumping down into the valley once Kamui and Zira jumped into the valley already.

"Milady, would you give me an honor of going with you?" Tyrus asked.

"With pleasure!" Nyxier answered, and then Tyrus and Nyxier jumped down together!

"Well… Sharon, let's go." Garland said after Nyxier and Tyrus jumped down already.

"I will always be with you, Garland." Sharon said.

Garland smiled and grabbed Sharon's fin, then they jumped down together!

"…Hawkins, let's go." Iris said.

"Right behind you!" Hawkins said and jumped into the valley along with Iris.

At last, only one Hero and one Heroine of Legend remained.

"…Baromyteus, let's end our legend." Anastasia said.

"Right, so we could end it, once and for all!" Baromyteus roared and then he jumped into the valley! Anastasia followed him.

"_Let's go! Everyone! To the Fallen Dragon's lair!"_

* * *

**Dungeon XII: Graveyard of the Fallen Dragon**

As 16 Hero/ine of Legend landed themselves at the bottom of the valley, they found that they couldn't see anything around them! And they could have not seen their comrade if if wasn't for Leonel's tail, but they can only see within a few meters in front of them.

"Why this place is so dark?" Zira asked. She is sitting on Kamui's shoulder.

_"…Because of the sunlight…"_ Fenrir answered. _"This valley is too deep for the sunlight to shine down right here, plus the existence of STP above it too…"_

"This place stinks!" Tyrus commented. "I wouldn't want to live in this place even for a day!"

"…Come to think of it…" Rucas mumbled. "I started to feel pity for the Fallen Dragon… Having to live in the place where the light couldn't reach for a long time… It must be such a dull and colorless life…"

"Hey… When did the Hero of Justice felt pity for the villain?" Garland mocked.

"Shut up, Garland." Hawkins scolded at his younger brother.

"Anyway." Iris interrupted. "It would be a bad idea to separate our group. Let's stick together from now on."

Leonel grabbed his tail and used it to look further into the darkness, but they still saw nothing because the darkness is too strong.

"Then, allow me…"

Rucas closed his eyes to use his aura skill. With this, seeing in the darkness became much easier.

"Follow me." Rucas started walking as he still kept his eyes closed. Everyone quickly followed him. Leonel and Ellisk (With his frill flared to emit a light.) kept themselves in the middle of the group in order to give the light to everyone.

"By the way…" Joshua spoke up, his arms are crossed. "What is the name of this place? Do not answer me with the answer 'Bottom of the valley'."

"Hm…" Iris tried to think of the good answer, but the one who spoke up is the black dragon.

_"This place is the Graveyard of the Fallen Dragon. It is the place where the Fallen Dragon was imprisoned from the start of the legend until now. This place is filled with the dreaded air and the evil aura of the dead corpses that got the life from the Fallen Dragon. Beware, as the evil aura of the Fallen Dragon could make the strongest Fallen you had ever faced…" _

"Hey…" Tyrus looked at Baromyteus. "How can you know about this stuff?"

"I knew this because I used my brain well, not liking the idiots who have a brain, but didn't use it well." Baromyteus spoke back with a sarcastic voice. Nyxier was about to counter Baromyteus's word when Tyrus told her not to quarrel with Baromyteus as the most important thing to do now is going to the place where the Fallen Dragon is and then defeats him to end the Fallen Era of Symmetria.

* * *

After wandering through the darkness for several minutes, 16 Pokemon ended up in a place that looked like an abandoned temple, but this place looked very much darker than the 11 past dungeons they had visited. This room is brighter than the dark area, so Rucas can now open his eyes and everyone could walk by their own.

However, upon reaching the first room of this place, several Fallen appeared from the ground and started the attack!

"Everyone! Do not fight them seriously! Save your energy for now! We must break through them in order to go to meet the Fallen Dragon!" Iris told everyone.

Joshua picked the Miracle Seed out and tried to use it to defeat the Fallen, but the evil aura is too strong, making the Miracle Seed's power became useless!

"Damn it! Now how could we proceed?" Magnus asked as the Fallen are now surrounding them!

The Fallen then prepared to attack everyone, but then… All of Fallen started walking away and dissolved back to the earth!

"W…What?!" Everyone spoke up. They couldn't understand what had just happened…

"W…Why those Fallen just went back to the earth?!" Leonel asked.

"Hm…A…Anyway…" Rucas spoke up. "Let's go ahead. Our road won't finish if we are still here."

* * *

Graveyard of the Fallen Dragon required all tools they found within past 11 dungeons to solve the puzzle. (Joshua's Boomerang, Ellisk's Bomb, Magnus's Grappling Hook, Leonel's Bow, Nyxier's Mirror of Nightmare, Tyrus's Hammer, Garland's Double Clawshot, Hawkins's Revealing Lens and Zira's Souleater Rod.) They had to combine their power, courage and wisdom in order to solve them.

At last, they all found themselves in a very long hall. At the end of the hall stood a huge door..

"Well… Now what to do?" Hawkins asked as they reached the door.

Anastasia and Baromyteus walked up to the door and looked at it. "It…It's here…" Baromyteus mumbled.

Anastasia and Baromyteus turned back and faced everyone else. "Behind this door is the final destination of your journey. You couldn't turn back now. Will you proceed now?" Anastasia asked.

Everyone looked at Anastasia. For some reason, Anastasia has lost her cheerful personality since when she came down into this place, and Baromyteus became much more serious than before….

"…Alright." Rucas spoke up. "We are ready to face our final enemy. We may die, but our dead would be the glorious one… Our death would bring the light back to this realm."

"…Right." Zira spoke up. "This battle would end the horror night and brought the new dawn back onto the realm."

"…This Swordman's journey may end here…" Joshua spoke up. "But his art of sword will bring the life of plant and tree back to the earth…"

"…As the lightning and a thief…" Ellisk spoke up. "My life is erratic, but what I knew for sure is this lightning will never go to the evil side…"

"…I may be a pirate…" Magnus spoke up. "But this water is not tarnished by the evil, and this water will purge this dirty soul from our land."

"…I am the guardian…" Leonel spoke up. "I have a duty to guard the sacred flame not to disappear from the earth, even at the blink of destruction."

_"…Darkness…"_ Fenrir spoke up. _"Darkness is not evil… Darkness may fight for justice as long as there is someone who accept this darkness… Then I have no regret…"_

"I…I have never thought…" Nyxier spoke up. "That this fragile snowflake would come across this moment during her lifespan. Of course! I am ready!"

"I have read many scrolls of the hero's adventure…" Kamui spoke up. "But strengthens in the last moment of legend, this steel to win over the evilness."

"…This ancient is already dead inside…" Tyrus spoke up. "But the legend gave him a chance to prove himself… I won't fail…"

"…I…" Sharon spoke up. "I will be with everyone… I promise… I will stay with everyone until the end…"

"…Who could believe that a demon like me could be a hero…" Garland spoke up. "Well… I guess that it's time to repay the debt to the earth that gave birth to my life."

"…This is the second times of mine…" Iris spoke up. "I had passed this moment before… I knew that with our mind united, we would defeat the evil and brought the life back to everyone."

"…As the flawless bard…" Hawkins spoke up. "I will never get defeated here… The wind will never stop blowing… I will live… I will survive… So did everyone…. My friends…"

Seeing that made Anastasia gave everyone a pale smile, and Baromyteus nodded.

"Well then…"

Anastasia and Baromyteus turned themselves to face the door again. They raised their right arm up, releasing the aura from the Dragon Bracklets they are wearing to the door, making the seal broke and the door opened!

"…Everyone…" Anastasia looked at everyone again. "Thank you for everything… I really… Thank you…"

"…Hm!" Baromyteus mumbled. "I still didn't like you all much, but I am glad that I had a chance to meet all of you."

_"…Both of you said as if you will die soon…"_ Fenrir spoke up.

Anastasia and Baromyteus didn't speak anything more. They turned the attention to the door and walked into the door. Everyone else followed them into their final destination, the Altar of the Fallen Dragon…

* * *

**At the Altar of the Fallen Dragon…**

Everyone is in the room…

This room is the circular room. This room has no wall. The thing that limited the area of this room is the darkness. (Only the room part that is viewable. The others than that is invisible.) There is a huge altar with a dragon statue there.

"…So…This is the Altar of the Fallen Dragon…" Iris spoke up.

"Yeah…" Rucas spoke up and tried to walk toward the room, but Fenrir grabbed his arms before he could do that.

_"Do not go there! We didn't know what danger is lurking in front of our eye!"_ Fenrir warned.

Rucas nodded, but then, someone walked pass him…

Anastasia and Baromyteus walked pass everyone else. They are heading to the altar!

"Anastasia! Baromyteus! That's too dangerous!" Rucas warned.

Anastasia and Baromyteus stopped once they heard Rucas's voice. Now they are at the center point of the room…

_"…It's not a problem… The Fallen won't hurt us…"_ Anastasia spoke while she still turned her back at Rucas and everyone else.

"What are you talking about?! The Fallen are the heartless and soulless monster! They won't care who you are and will kill you if given a chance!" Rucas spoke up.

_"…The Fallen won't hurt its master…"_ This time, Baromyteus spoke.

"W…What?" Rucas spoke in a confusing voice.

Anastasia and Baromyteus slowly turned back to face Rucas and everyone else. However, Anastasia and Baromyteus are not the same as before… Because their eyes are as red as blood, and their bodies radiated the evil aura out!

_"As the master of the Fallen and the loyal servant of the Fallen Dragon, the Fallen would do as we said..."_ Anastasia and Baromyteus spoke up in unison. However, their words made everyone shocked, as its meaning is something very unexpected!

"W…What did you just say?!" Magnus spoke out.

"T…This is not the time for a joke!" Joshua said.

Anastasia shook her head no. _"This is neither the joke, nor the illusion. This is the reality… The cruel truth, we lived in…"_

_ "… We have waited this moment for so long…" _Baromyteus spoke up. _"The very moment of the demise of the Hero/ine of Legend in the hand of us, the faithful servants of the Fallen Dragon Lord."_

* * *

_ "Long times ago… I was born with the bad omen… That omen… It told that I would be the chaos bringer of the world, so I was exiled from my own kingdom by my own parents… A few years later, my younger sister was born… She didn't have the bad omen with her, but soon… My kingdom fell into the chaos state after my sister's birth. That's my sister's bad omen. Our father was killed during the escape. Luckily, he lived long enough to entrust my younger sister to me. I didn't know this at first, so I try to keep her away from me in order not to let her getting involved with me… At the end, she couldn't escape from her destiny, the destiny of being the chaos bringer…"_

* * *

"B…But… You two are the Hero of Legend who served the good side!" Rucas said.

Anastasia and Baromyteus raised their paw and showed it to everyone. There was the Mark of Legend there, but now, there is nothing there!

_"We didn't have the Mark of Legend from the start. We aren't the Hero of Legend from the day we were born. The Mark of Legend we had had was the illusion our Fallen Dragon Lord gave to us in order to gain your trust…" _Anastasia said.

_"We didn't inherited the Blood of Legend from our parents, instead, we inherited the Blood of Chaos from the Fallen Dragon Lord's curse he placed upon the realm. " _Baromyteus said.

Things became much more complicated. The friends they believed in turn out to be their enemies?"

"…Then, all you did was your plan along?" Hawkins crossed his wings.

_"Of course. Our job is to gain the trust of the Hero/ine of Legend and then stabbed them back at the final moment of their journey, and now, that moment has arrived…"_

Anastasia equipped her Wyvern Sword and Wyvern Shield, and Baromyteus pulled his Dragon Fang Sword and Dragon Claw Sword from their scabbard. _"This place would be your graveyard. We will kill all of you here and turned you into the Fallen, and then you could join us…"_

"Never!" Iris picked her Opal Pendulum. "Although you were my comrades, we will not allow someone on the evil side of the legend to get the victory!"

Other Hero/ine of Legend did the same thing as Iris did. (Preparing their weapon.) except Rucas and Fenrir who are still hesitating to fight Anastasia and Baromyteus.

"Anastasia… I… I don't want to fight you… You were… my first comrade…" Rucas spoke up.

_"Baromyteus… I… I have known you since the long time ago… Why thing had to be like this?…"_ Fenrir said.

_"…Don't let your guard down." _Baromyteus spoke and pointed his sword forward. _"If you don't kill us, we will kill you. This battle will never end until one side of the legend perished!"_

**Servants of the Fallen Dragon**

**Anastasia the Goodra and Baromyteus the Shiny Haxorus**

Anastasia and Baromyteus are in the defend stance. They are well-prepared for the upcoming attack from the Hero/ine of Legend.

"…Anastasia is a Goodra with high special defend, so Nyxier's Ice Beam or Zira's Moonblast won't work well…" Iris analyzed.

"And Baromyteus has a pretty nasty high attack. If we came closer, it would be easy for Baromyteus to wipe all of us out, but if we attack from afar, Anastasia could block our attack easily…" Kamui analyzed.

"Then, what should we do?" Zira asked.

"…We must use the attack from far range. Hawkins and I will attack Baromyteus with our magic. Kamui, Tyrus and Garland, attack Anastasia with your weapon. Zira, Sharon and Nyxier, healed us if we got hurted. Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel, try to attack both of them with your move. And Rucas and Fenrir… Wait…"

Iris turned back and saw that Rucas and Fenrir still stood at the corner of the room. It seemed like they have no will to fight.

"Rucas! Fenrir, what's wrong with both of you?! Get ahold to yourself!" Leonel shouted at the Hero of Justice and the Master of Mercy.

"…I…I couldn't do it… I couldn't fight them…" Rucas spoke.

_"…Both Anastasia and Baromyteus are my good friends. I still couldn't accept that they had turned their sword to us…"_ Fenrir said.

"Hey!" Garland roared out, but Hawkins shook his head no. "Well, if those idiots didn't want to fight, let's end the battle by ourselves."

_ "RRRRRR!"_

Hawkins turned back and found that Baromyteus is rushing up to him, held his swords at him! Hawkins quickly flew into the sky and dodged Baromyteus, only to get hit by Anastasia's Dragon Pulse!

"Damn it!" Hawkins cursed as he tried to keep his balance. "I let my guard down and trusted my instinct too much. They would have guessed that I will fly if Baromyteus launched a surprised attack, making me vulnerable to Anastasia's long range attack."

Hawkins looked at the others. After Baromyteus failed to attack him, he is surrounded by Kamui, Tyrus and Magnus.

"We will not let you inflict any more pain to everyone!" Magnus roared.

Baromyteus ignored Magnus word. He then turned his attention to Tyrus and attacked him with his swords! Luckily, Tyrus was fast enough to block his attack by grabbing Baromyteus's wrists with his paw!

"!"

"Nyxier! Now!" Tyrus roared as he must keep Baromyteus from breaking free.

"Right!" Nyxier shot the Ice Beam from her mouth at Baromyteus, however, Baromyteus flipped his body just a bit before the Ice Beam hit him, making the Ice Beam hit Tyrus instead!

"ARR!" Tyrus roared as the cold beam pierced his flesh. Baromyteus took this chance to break free from Tyrus's grasp.

"Tyrus!" Nyxier ran up to Tyrus to heal his wound. While this happened, Baromyteus then focused his attack on Kamui instead!

As Baromyteus tried to attack Kamui, Kamui shot a blast from his bazooka to attack Baromyteus! Although Kamui was too slow to hit Baromyteus, a blast from his bazooka is enough to make Baromyteus dropped his swords!

"RRRR!" Baromyteus roared even more fiercely. He then drew his sharp claw and prepared to use the Dragon Claw on Kamui!

"Kamui! Watch out!"

Zira jumped in front of Kamui and took the damage from Baromyteus's Dragon Claw instead! However, Baromyteus's Dragon Claw couldn't hurt Zira as she is in her Sylveon form!

"Thank you, Zira!" Kamui thanked.

"Heehee!" Zira smiled and turned her attention to Baromyteus. Now Baromyteus turned his target from Kamui to Garland, who is shooting several bullets to Anastasia!

"ARRRRR!" It seemed like seeing his sister getting hurt turned Baromyteus into a real savage beast. (Much like Rucas's feral form.) All of Baromyteus's stats are doubled, but he lost his self-control!

While Baromyteus suddenly got berserked, Anastasia is dealing with Joshua, Ellisk, Sharon and Iris. Joshua and Ellisk used their high speed to attack Anastasia, but Anastasia then used her goo to slow them down!

"ARR!" Joshua and Ellisk struggled to break free from the goo that Anastasia threw at them. Meanwhile, Iris attacked Anastasia with Psystrike since it would ignore her high special attack and attack her low defend instead!

Anastasia countered Iris by punching her at her face, and then she attacked Sharon with her punch too!

Meanwhile, on the sky, Leonel and Sharon attacked both Anastasia and Baromyteus with their move. (Leonel's Flamethrower and Hawkins's Aeroblast.)

However, no matter how much they fought, this battle seemed to end in vain…

* * *

Rucas and Fenrir observed the battle silently. No matter how hard their friends fought, Anastasia and Baromyteus didn't seem to suffer from their attack. It must be the evil aura of the Fallen Dragon that protected them.

'…In order to beat them… We needed to break that evil aura…' Rucas thought. 'But…How?'

_'And…Why?' _Fenrir thought. _'Despite their attack didn't hurt Anastasia and Baromyteus, why did our friends continued to fight? I don't understand…'_

And suddenly…

_'Both of you…'_

A voice echoed through Rucas and Fenrir's head. It was a calm,feminine voice. For Rucas, he seemed to recall that he had heard this voice before!

_'Why don't you fight?' _The voice asked.

"I…I couldn't fight them. I couldn't fight my comrades…" Rucas answered.

_"…The story of living creature's existence is not fathomable, but this is too much for me…" _Fenrir answered.

_'Do you still have a faith in them?'_ The voice asked again.

_"…Yes."_ Rucas and Fenrir both answered.

_"If you still have a faith in them, both of you must fight"_

"W…What?! We couldn't!" Rucas and Fenrir immediately answered.

_"…As the Hero/ine of Legend, both of you must fight. Not only that, all of your friends, include those dragons, wanted you to fight and end this madness…You must…"_

The voice spoke to them for the last time and disappeared.

"We…must fight?" Rucas spoke and looked at Baromyteus. For some reason, Anastasia and Baromyteus seemed a bit strange from their usual battle.

_"! They didn't use their full power in the battle! They are holding back!"_ Fenrir grasped.

Now Rucas and Fenrir understood the answer of this secret. The secret had been hiding within their heart for the longest time… But they didn't realize this…

"…Come, Fenrir." Rucas said.

_ "Right behind you." _Fenrir spoke.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: At last, Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Iris, Hawkins, Anastasia and Baromyteus went down into the valley for the final mission of this story, to defeat the Fallen Dragon.**_

_** And… Welcome to the 12**__**th**__** dungeon of this story, the Graveyard of the Fallen Dragon…**_

_** Well… Things became unexpected, right?**_


	89. Chapter 88: The Fallen Dragon's Roar

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 88: The Fallen Dragon's Roar**

Rucas and Fenrir jumped into the area between both sides. They then turned their face to face the dragons.

"Rucas, Fenrir?!" Iris spoke up.

"We were such idiots… We should realize this long time ago…" Rucas spoke up.

_"Before we went to the Sanctuary of Mortality, Anastasia met up with Rucas and Baromyteus met up with me. Both of them seemed down for some reason… And…" _Fenrir spoke.

"…And during the last night, Baromyteus asked me to take care of 'her', which is his sister. And Anastasia asked something like this to Fenrir." Rucas spoke.

_"The reason they asked something like this is because they knew this would happen, and they didn't want to be like this. So, Baromyteus asked Rucas to 'help' his younger sister by freeing her from this tormented life. And Anastasia asked the same thing to me to free her brother from this tormented life…" _Fenrir said.

"With this, only Fenrir and I could do it…" Rucas spoke and equipped his Crystal Knuckle.

_"Only Rucas and I that could defeat them, and we must do it!"_ Fenrir drew her Jasper Scythe out, preparing to attack them!

Iris nodded. She understood the meaning of Rucas and Fenrir's word.

"Then… Let me help…"

Iris then used her magic to create a barrier that separated the battlefield into two side, locking Rucas with Anastasia and Fenrir with Baromyteus!

"This is what I could do for now. The rest is up to both of you." Iris said.

* * *

**Anastasia and Rucas's side**

Rucas looked at Anastasia. The Goodra's face is blank and emotionless, but Rucas could see a sad-looking eyes of hers.

"Anastasia… I am sorry to do this…" Rucas mumbled. "But… I am the Hero of Legend, and this is my duty… Forgive me…"

Rucas charged up his aura power and then attacked Anastasia with Aura Sphere! Just a bit before the Aura Sphere hit Anastasia's body, it crashed into the evil aura that protected her!

"I…I will not give up!" Rucas roared and attacked the evil aura with the second Aura Sphere. This combined with the first Aura Sphere made the evil aura shattered!

"!" Anastasia seemed confused when the evil aura that protected her shattered!

"Now!"

Rucas rushed up to Anastasia and attacked her rapidly with his fist! His attack is so fast that Anastasia couldn't keep it up!

"Now! Anastasia! Forgive me!"

Rucas charged another Aura Sphere, but he instead combined this Aura Sphere with his fist to power-up his attack, and then he attacked Anastasia with the Close Combat!

"ARRR!"

Anastasia screamed in pain as Rucas attacked her. The pain she suffered is so much, too much for her to bear it!

"Arr… R…Rucas…"

Anastasia said a word out before her body stopped moving, and then she collapsed on the floor…

* * *

**Baromyteus and Fenrir's Side**

Fenrir raised her paw and chanting a dark spell, making the area she and Baromyteus is became darken!

_"I wonder… Since you chose this dark path, will you find the right way within this darkness?"_ Fenrir mumbled.

Fenrir then attacked Baromyteus with Night Daze. (Fenrir could see in the darkness.) With her tricky attack and powerful Night Daze, the evil aura that protected Baromyteus shattered!

"!" Baromyteus knew that his aura was broken, but this also made him understand where Fenrir is. Baromyteus wasted no time to attack Fenrir with his swords he picked up a while before Rucas and Fenrir joined the attack, but Fenrir continued using the darkness to conceal her body and attacked Baromyteus from the darkness with her scythe!

"ARRR!" Baromyteus roared every time his flesh got slashed by the Jasper Scythe. He tried to counter the attack, but he couldn't see Fenrir within this darkness!

Then…

"Arr… R…Rucas…"

Anastasia's voice came from the other side of the battlefield, followed by a sound of someone collapsing on the floor. Baromyteus immediately realized where this sound came from, and this enraged him!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Baromyteus let out a loud roar. He fell into the berserk statue. He then dropped his swords and attacked everything around his body with his claw, tail and tusk, not minding that he is in the darkness.

_"…A creature who got lost within the darkness… Let me guide you out of here…"_

Fenrir stepped away and started using the Night Daze on her body, making her body glowed with the dark aura, which power-up her.

_"…Forgive me, Baromyteus."_ Fenrir launched the attack with her scythe, followed by another Night Daze on Baromyteus. Her weapon and Night Daze pierced throught Baromyteus's armor and hurted his flesh directly!

"RRRR!"

Baromyteus couldn't stand against this anymore. He fell down to the knee. Now he seemed to recover from his berserk statue.

"Arr…R… Fenrir…" Baromyteus said one more word before he collapsed on the floor…

* * *

Everyone watched silently as Iris removed the barrier (And Fenrir got rid of the darkness.). Rucas and Fenrir are still fine, but Anastasia and Baromyteus are lying on the floor…

"Are they…dead?" Zira asked.

"…I don't know…" Rucas spoke as he and Fenrir walked up to join with their other friends. "But they suffered too much damage from our battle… I doubt they will survive this…"

_"… It hurt me that I had to kill him…"_ Fenrir said. _"B…But… This would be the best thing to do…"_

Everyone turned their attention to Anastasia and Baromyteus's body. All of them felt bad at their betrayal, but they also felt pity. Both Anastasia and Baromyteus didn't choose this path. They were forced to walk on the path of evil…

"…What should we do with their corpse?" Garland crossed his arms.

Before anyone could answer Garland's question, Anastasia and Baromyteus's body glowed up with the evil aura before it disappeared!

"W…What was that?!" Magnus spoke.

And then…

**"…I really don't understand this…"**

A voice echoed through the hall. It was a sinister voice filled with calm, anger, fear, hatred and disappointment. Everyone looked around in surprise, trying to find the source of the voice.

**"…At last, this traitor finally got to their final chapter of legend…"**

A voice echoed through the hall again, and then, from the darkness behind the altar, a Pokemon slowly appeared…

This creature is gargantuan, serpentine creature with several colors on his body. Its eyes contained yellow pupils and red irises, and black, tree-like marking trail behind its eyes. Its lips and fangs are silver. It has two parts of the horn. Its lower pairs of horn is the shape of a broad triangle along its jawline. Its upper pairs of horn are above its eyes in the shape of V. Both lower and upper pairs of horn have the silver-tip like its lips and fangs. (In the case of the lower pair of horns, the silver-tip is only applied to the inner part of its horns.) Both pairs of horn also have the long, golden tendril that connected to a green, fin-like structure. Those tendrils also have a golden ringlike structure along themselves too. Its chin, neck and part of its serpentine body are black while the rest of its body are gray-black. It has several glowing orbs along its long body. On its shoulder and down its body are several rudder-like fin with the silver-tip. Its pairs of fin at its tail are long and silver. It has two short limbs with three claws. The most outstanding features of this creature are the silver delta mark and the silver ring-like mark on its forehead.

The new-coming creature moved from the darkness to the altar, facing the Hero/ine of Legend.

"…The Fallen Dragon." Iris spoke the first word after the appearance of the dragon.

**"…Two Eons had passed…" **The Fallen Dragon started speaking. **"The last time I saw the living Pokemon…was so long ago… So long that no one could imagine of it…"**

"W…What did it mean?" Hawkins asked.

**"…I was imprisoned here, between the time and space since the longest time ago… For the crime I had committed… The crime… that couldn't be atoned even with the last drop of my blood."**

"The crime?" Rucas spoke. He became surprised as the Fallen Dragon, the enemy he sought and the bane of the Land of Symmetria, didn't show any hostile and ferocious nature to them.

**"You don't have to know it. The last chapter of the legend is here, and it would end in the victory of all of you and the defeating of mine."**

"W…Wait!" Rucas said. "Tell us more! What happened to you? You don't seem like the guy who will do the bad thing…"

**"The appearance couldn't tell the heart of the creature. The one with the dark appearance could have the heart of gold while the one with the light appearance could have the heart of evil. I, too, have the heart of evil, so I had to be here, imprisoned in the darkness. When an Eon had passed, I would wake up from my slumber and turned the world into the living hell. And the Hero/ine of Legend would defeat me and seal me here for another Eon."**

"Seal?" Kamui asked. "Why the only way we have is to seal you?"

**"I was blessed, or maybe a curse, with the eternal life. I will never die even if the blade filled with the dangerous venom pierced through my heart. There is no way to kill me, so the only choice you have is to seal me."**

"Then…" Rucas said. "Why don't you end the way of evil and turned yourself to the good side?"

**"…As I said before, I had committed the unforgivable crime. There is no way of good for me."**

"What crime? Can you tell us?" Zira spoke. She started to feel sympathy for the Fallen Dragon.

**"…I was born in the Dragonkin. I grew up in the Dragonkin. I am the Dragonkin. But one day, I betrayed my kind and killed the countless innocents from my kin. The Dragon God became enraged when he knew this, so he cursed me and imprisoned me in this place."**

"W..What?! That's cruel!" Sharon said.

"…What reason do you have to betray your kin?" Tyrus asked.

**"…The word from this demon couldn't be trusted. Believe it or not is up to you…"**

* * *

** "Three Eons ago… There was nothing within this world. Then an egg appeared. Inside that egg was the god of Pokemon, Arceus. He started to create the world using his power, and then he created us, the Pokemon. Each Pokemon gained the different ability and moves depended on its type and kind…**

** The god wished for everyone to live peacefully, however, one of the Legendary Pokemon he created didn't agree with his way of treating all Pokemon equal, so he, along with the same Pokemon of his type, created a new realm of themselves, and that Legendary Pokemon made himself the 'Dragon God' of the Pokemon World.**

** Arceus became unsatisfy with the action of the Dragon God. Not only that, the Dragon God also desired the 'Power of the God', the power of Arceus. So he started the war with the Pokemon who are on Arceus's side.**

** That war was fierce and cruel… Several innocents Pokemon died. The world fell into the state of chaos…It…was a dreadful nightmare, but also a nightmare that came true…**

** Arceus decided that the force of the dragon army and the ambition of the Dragon God were too much. If this continued, the Power of the God would fall into the hand of the Dragonkin, and the total destruction would seoon ensue…**

** Arceus, by using the fragment from the Power of the God, chose the Pokemon and gave them the Power of the God, naming them the Hero/ine of Legend. Their role within the legend is to defeat the Dragon God.**

** However, thing didn't go as the god planned…**

** In order to defeat the Dragon God, 15 Hero/ine of Legend are needed… But the last of them… is the Hero/ine of Dragon… But all dragons are on the Dragon God's side…**

** Meanwhile, on the Dragon God's Side, the army of dragon continued the war with the valiant heart… They never question the Dragon God as they believed that the thing the Dragon God did now is the best…**

** Except one…**

** There was a dragon… He didn't agreewith the way of the Dragon God. Despite his attempt, the Dragon God never listen to him…**

** Finally, that dragon couldn't stand within the savage land of his own kin anymore… He then escaped from his realm…**

** At first, he wished that he would live in the life of isolation until the war was over, but then, the god Arceus came and met him…**

** The god asked and begged him to stay with his side and became the last Hero of Legend…**

** The dragon tried to decline as he didn't want to hurt his kin, but the god told him that if the war didn't end soon, the world will sure to suffer a harsher casulity…**

** The dragon though of the god's word for the countless times. He knew that the thing that the dragon type are doing is not right, but that was because it was the order from the Dragon God…**

** With this, he decided to turn his claw and fang back to his kingdom by accepting the power of the god from Arceus, becoming the Hero of Dragon…**

** With all 15 Hero/ine of Legend, the army of dragon was subdued and the Dragon God was defeated and sealed away. However, the realm of dragon suffered even more casuality than anyone could think of. Countless innocents of the dragonkin died… And all came from the hand of the traitor…**

** The dragon who became the Hero of Legend…**

** The Dragon God became enraged by this very much, so he sent that dragon into the realm between time and space in order to punish him…**

** However, the war didn't end as Arceus thought as the new Pokemon rose up to become the 2****nd**** Dragonking, so the war continued. The war truly ended when the 2****nd**** Dragonking was sent to the Distortion World…**

** The 3****rd**** Dragonking came from the world of Afterlife. He became the Dragonking for quite a short time before he returned to the Afterlife, saying to the god that he wasn't suit to be the Dragonking…**

** With the absence of several Legendary Pokemon, Kingdom of the Dragonking was left with no Dragonking for a short time until the Dragon God's curse broke…**

** The traitor got freed from the realm between time and space. By staying within the realm between time and space for long, that dragon gained the bless of eternal life. When Arceus knew this, he made that traitor the 4****th**** Dragonking. Of cource, the dragon type Pokemon didn't accept this, but since the Kingdom of the Dragonking had fell into the control of Arceus, they had to admit this.**

** The traitor knew that he must atone for the sin he committed, so, using the power he gathered from the realm between time and space, he created the barrier that surrounded Kingdom of the Dragonking. This barrier made the non-dragon type Pokemon able to live in this kingdom for only three day before they died. This action set Kingdom of the Dragonking freed from Arceus's grasp.**

** All dragon type Pokemon rejoiced at this, but Arceus became furious at this, so he cursed the traitor. Arceus's curse put that traitor into the realm of darkness below the world, imprisoned him within this forever. Not only that, the remnant of the Dragon God's curse also cursed him with the uncontrollable power to give the savage life to the fallen creature and the power to put the world into the chaos…**

** That's my story, the story of the dragon who fell into the evil side of legend, Fallen Dragon…**

* * *

Everyone became shocked after hearing the whole story from the Fallen Dragon. They never thought that the Fallen Dragon will have a life like this.

"…I understand now…" Garland spoke up. "During our visit at the Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum, the room of the 4th Dragonking was completely destroyed. It was because of the Dragon God. He hated you to the deepest part of his heart as he spoke to you only in the bad way, and he also destroyed the room of the 4th Dragonking too."

**"…Now, will you give me an honor of fighting and being defeated by all of you?"**

_"…The Fallen Dragon…"_ Fenrir spoke up. _"The path you chose may led to the result like this, but that doesn't mean that you had chosen the wrong path. We can fix this together…"_

"How?" Rucas asked.

_"…We will speak to Arceus and the Dragon God and asked them to forgive you. If they did, the curse will be lifted and you will be freed."_ Fenrir explained.

**"…Don't you afraid of that the Dragon God will devour your soul?"**

_"We are the Hero/ine of Legend. We are under the protection of Arceus, so the Dragon God wouldn't dare to kill us" _Fenrir answered.

**"…I don't understand this. Why would the Hero/ine who took the role of the good side of legend tried to help the Fallen Dragon like me?"**

"Because of the Justice and Mercy." Rucas spoke up. "The thing you did three Eons ago was truly the way of Justice. I truly respected that. And with the heart of mercy, we wished to help you."

**"…I really don't understand. Justice didn't exist in the world. And the Mercy is only for the weak."**

"Hey!" Ellisk flared his frill. "Do not call us weak! And of course, Justice does exist!"

**"If justice does truly exist, the world wouldn't end up like this. Even all of you. Why were you all the Hero/ine of Legend? The answer is because of the non-existence of the Justice. If justice existed, everyone would get the power of the god like you. And mercy… During my life on the realm, I had seen many Pokemon that had the mercy within their heart got killed because of that…"**

The Fallen Dragon's word made everyone's will to help him dropped. They started to feel disgusting toward him.

"You…" Everyone mumbled.

**"…Another example is the poor Goodra and Haxorus you had just defeated. You may not know this; the Hero/ine of Legend could manipulate the way of their descendant of the Blood of Legend. Of course, most Hero/ine of Legend chose to let their direct desecendant to have the Blood of Legend. As I am the first Hero of Dragon, I could manipulate the descendant who will become the Hero of Dragon. Arceus knew this, so he made this world has two Hero/ine of Dragon in order to prevent me from manipulating them and also prevent me from waking up from my slumber. However, when Baron the Haxorus, the Hero of Dragon from the last generation, died, his power of dragon was transferred to the last member of his family, which is his uncle, Baron the Haxorus. (The different Baron.) Unfortunately, that Baron fell in love with Anna the Goodra, another Heroine of Dragon, and got married with him. With this, the child born from them, especially the firstborn child, will gain the full power of dragon. The Shiny Haxorus was the victim of this. And the next child, the Goodra, also the victim of this since she was born from two Hero/ine of Dragon. By having two Hero/ine of Dragon who have the full blood of dragon, not the half blood of dragon like their parents, woke me up from my slumber. I then controlled them and used them as my servants to continue my plan of evil. They were the one who gave the Hero of Earth the Souleater Rod. They were the one who made the Hero of Wind found the Souleater Rod after the lost of the Hero of Earth. They were the one who raised the Fallen from the earth even after the Souleater Rod was destroyed. All of these action came from my order."**

"What?! What did you do to Anastasia and Baromyteus just before you appeared?!" Rucas and Fenrir asked.

**"…I sent them to the place they should be… Now they are finally gone… You will never meet them for the rest of your life…"**

With this, the will to help the Fallen Dragon immediately disappeared. For now, they felt a strong hatred toward the Fallen Dragon.

"Y…You!" Garland roared.

"Y…You wretched beast!" Hawkins cursed.

"You are truly soulless!" Iris said.

"We will never forgive you!" Joshua said.

"Come on!" Magnus said.

"Right! Let's defeat him!" Leonel said.

"And then we will seal you again!" Ellisk said.

"You will never see the light again!" Nyxier said.

"…At first, I thought that you may be good like my father, but you are nothing more than the lowly, savaged-hearted beast!" Tyrus roared.

"I… I hate you." Kamui said.

"We will defeat you!" Zira said.

"Right. For the sake of Anastasia…" Rucas said.

_"And Baromyteus too, we will defeat you!" _Fenrir said.

**"…You finally got a will to defeat me. However, did you forget something so fundamental?"**

"What?!" Everyone said.

**"In order to defeat me, the Hero/ine of Legend who hold 15 Powers are needed, but now, the neither Hero/ine of Dragon are here as I removed the power of dragon from Anastasia and Baromyteus already. Their father lost his power when he died for the first time, and her mother sacrificed her power in order to bring their father back to life. With all of this, no Hero/ine of Dragon existed in this world except mine, but as I was cursed by the god himself, I couldn't use it too. I could only control the next holder of the blood of dragon, not to use it. And I couldn't sense any holder of the power of dragon in the world. What will you do now?"**

Everyone shocked after hearing the word of the Fallen Dragon. They had never thought of this before!

But among them, Fenrir didn't seem to be shocked. Instead, she just spoke out calmly.

_"The story of living creature's existence is not fathomable."_

**"…"**

"Fenrir was right." Rucas spoke up. "Even the Hero of Dragon didn't join us, we will finally find a way to defeat you."

**"…I don't understand all of your words, but it seemed like you didn't lose your will to fight me. I really understand. However, if you still want to fight me, I shall accept your challenge."**

**The Fallen Dragon**

**XXXXXX the Shiny Mega Rayquaza**

14 Pokemon prepared their weapon and moves. In front of them is the last enemy of their journey, the Fallen Dragon.

"Iris, what strategy should we use?" Rucas asked the strategist of the group.

"…The Fallen Dragon is a Mega Rayquaza. His ability, the Delta Stream, protected his weakness from the flying type Pokemon, cancel his weakness of Rock and Ice out."

"The rest are Dragon and Fairy…" Kamui said.

"Not that, Kamui." Iris shook her head no. "The Fallen Dragon also has his evil aura that protected him from his weakness from the Fairy type because the Fairy Type couldn't stand against the evil aura as strong as this."

"So, his only weakness is the Dragon…" Rucas summarized.

"…That's why… Why he had to get rid of the Hero/ine of Dragon. Poor Anastasia and Baromyteus…" Sharon spoke up. Her words made everyone feel pity for Anastasia and Baromyteus and hated the Fallen Dragon even more!

"Then, using the attacking move would not be good. We should use everyone's personal skill, such as Rucas's Martial Art, Zira's Healing Power, Joshua's Sword Art, Ellisk's Tricky Skill, Magnus's Axeblitz Skill, Leonel's Lancer Skill, Fenrir's Dark Art, Nyxier's Supportive Magic, Kamui's Defensive Skill, Tyrus's Battle Skill, Sharon's Nature Skill, Garland's Bullet Magic, Hawkins's Song and my magic." Iris suggested.

"Whatever! Just tell us what to do!" Tyrus roared.

"…Because we didn't know how much power he has, we should try to attack him a bit first. Alright! Magnus, Kamui and Tyrus, you all will be the front line of the attack! Rucas, Fenrir, Joshua and Ellisk, support the front line! Leonel and Hawkins, attack with your weapon or magic from the sky. Everyone else will stay in the back line. Garland, attack from the back line. Zira and Sharon, healed if anyone got hurt. And Nyxier and I will attack them with our magic!" Iris commanded!

"As you wished!" Everyone lets out the battle roar!

Magnus, Kamui and Tyrus charged up at the Fallen Dragon. Magnus charged first, Kamui followed Magnus and started charging his bazooka while Tyrus stayed behind those two and started swinging his Ball and Chain!

"YAHHH!" The Sapphire Axe glowed with the Power of Water, Magnus then slashed it at the Fallen Dragon's Head!

"YAHHH!" Kamui blasted the beam with the Power of Techno from his Quartz Bazooka!

"YAHH!" Tyrus roared and put his Power of Ancient into his Ball and Chain and released it to attack the Fallen Dragon!

**"ARRRR!"** The Fallen Dragon roared as he got hit, but he quickly swept his tail, making Magnus, Kamui and Tyrus fell down!

"Take this!" Rucas focused his Power of Light to his Crystal Knuckle. He then dodged the Fallen Dragon's tail by jumping up and attacked him!

_ "And this!" _Fenrir called upon the Power of Darkness to her Jasper Scythe and attacked the Fallen Dragon with it!

"Feel my blade!" Joshua put his Power of Forest into his Emerald Katana and followed Rucas and Fenrir to attack the Fallen Dragon.

"And my power!" Ellisk gave his Power of Thunder to his Topaz Daggers and attacked the Fallen Dragon along with Joshua, Fenrir and Rucas.

"Let your soul burn!" Leonel roared and transferred his Power of Fire into his Ruby Spear and attacked the Fallen Dragon from the sky!

**"RRRR!"** The Fallen Dragon roared again and released several Dragon Pulse from his mouth, hitting the body of anyone who attacked him!

"You hurt Tyrus, you must pay!" Nyxier combined her Power of Snow into her Lapis Umbrella and then casts the magic from her umbrella it at the Fallen Dragon!

"I will not allow you to live!" Garland used the bullets filled with the Power of Earth to attacked the Fallen Dragon from his Garnet Rifle!

"You made everyone suffered! ARRR!" Hawkins roared to send his Power of Sky into his Amethyst Chakram and then released a strong wave of energy from his weapon at the Fallen Dragon!

"…I must help my friends first…" Iris thought and used her Power of Life and her Opal Pendulum to take her injured friends out of the attacking range before Hawkins, Garland and Nyxier attacked the Fallen Dragon.

"Everyone!" Zira used her Power of Dawn and her Amber Staff to heal everyone.

"…Please, be strong." Sharon, with her Power of Dusk and her Beryl Whip, healed everyone.

* * *

The blast from the combination of Hawkins, Nyxier and Garland's attack made a small explosion at the Fallen Dragon! But the Fallen Dragon seemed to suffer only a very minor casualty!

**"…If you still fight like that, you will never defeat me. Poor Pokemon of Symmetria… They tried their hardest to help you, but all they did end up in vain, because you couldn't defeat me… Pity on you…"**

"Do not say that nasty thing!" Kamui roared. Normally, Kamui didn't get angry easily, but the word of the Fallen Dragon is unbearable!

"Everyone, I have an idea…" Sharon spoke up.

"What?" Everyone surrounded Sharon to hear her idea.

"During that battle… We all didn't fight the Fallen Dragon at once… So… If we attack the Fallen Dragon all at once… It may… succeed…" Sharon suggested.

Everyone smiled. They are all agree with Sharon's idea.

"And…" Iris continued. "Because the Fallen Dragon could counter us easily if we attack him with our weapon, we should attack him with our move. And… We must put our Power of Legend into this attack!"

"Right! Let's do it!" Kamui said. He got fired up after hearing the Fallen Dragon's nasty word.

* * *

14 Pokemon faced the Fallen Dragon again. This time, they all are filled with much more determination than before!

**"…Still want to fight? I really don't understand…"**

"Prepare for this!" Everyone spoke before they rushed up to the Fallen Dragon! They are preparing for their Ultimate Attack!

"AURA SPHERE!"

"RETURN!"

"LEAF BLADE!"

"FLAMETHROWER!"

"SURF!"

"THUNDERBOLT!"

"NIGHT DAZE!"

"ICE BEAM!"

"IRON TAIL!"

"ROCK SLIDE!"

"SLUDGE BOMB!"

"EARTH POWER!"

"PSYSTRIKE!"

"AEROBLAST!"

14 Strong Move, each from the Hero/ine of Legend, hit the Fallen Dragon directly at his head! This gave a lot of pain to him!

** "ARRRR!"**

The Fallen Dragon roared a very painful voice out as he got hit. The damage he suffered from this attack is too much for him! This made the Fallen Dragon fell down from the sky!

"YES!" 14 Hero/ine of Legend said as they saw the Fallen Dragon suffered from the harsh damage.

…Only to find that the thing didn't go as they thought…

Suddenly, the floor below 14 Hero/ine of Legend started shaking! And then it broke!

"WHAT?!" Everyone said as the floor broke! This made all of them fall into the endless realm of evilness below!

"!"

As everyone fell down into the realm of evilness, the Fallen Dragon appeared again. For now, he suffered a harsh injury, giving him a very intimidating look!

**"…Then, I will demonstrate you the true power of mine."**

The Fallen Dragon flew into the evilness surrounded him with the high speed, and then he attacked all of them rapidly with the Dragon Ascent!

"ARRRR!" Everyone roared as the Fallen Dragon moved very fast passed their body rapidly. Every time he passed one's body, he attacked them too. This didn't hurt only their outside part of their body, but it also hurt their inner part of their body!

As the Fallen Dragon finished using the Dragon Ascent, 14 Hero/ine of Legend fell back into the room they were before they fell into the realm of evilness, with the unbroken floor, but the thing that break instead are their body!

14 Hero/ine of Legend suffered from the hardest casualty one could imagine. Their body are covered with several bleeding, cutting and brusing. Not only that, their inner organs also suffered from the attack. All of them didn't have any power left to do anything, even moving a bit, talking, blink their eyes or breathing normally!

The Fallen Dragon flew out of the realm of evilness and stopped in front of everyone. It looked at everyone with the face that is hard to tell what thing he is thinking of.

**"…Cruel, isn't it? All of you suffered too much from my damage. Your outside organs became injured, and… I think I broke most of your bones, cut some of your veins and your nerve cluster and pierced your lungs! Maybe… Some of you even got your spine broken! But do not worry about this, all of you will die soon, so do not cling on your life. I will stay here with all of you to see your last moment and looked as you all died a tormented death… This beautiful death is my last gift for all of you…"**

Everyone heard the Fallen Dragon's word, but they couldn't do anything as their body didn't do as they said. They all felt tormented as their inner organs got a very harsh injury… And they couldn't continue their mission anymore…

Will this be the end?

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: At the end of the last chapter, thing seemed to be better, but now, it went down to the worst…**_

_** If you were the Hero/ine of Legend in this situation, what will you do?**_


	90. Chapter 89: Beyond the Rift of Evilness

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 89: ****Beyond the Rift of Evilness**

Inside the Colorless Garden, an Undead Kyurem stood beside Yggdrasil, the tree of life…

"…" Somehow, not too long after 16 Hero/ine of Legend left this place, Frostic felt restless. It seemed like he sent them to their hell…

"…Xynnia, tell me." Frostic spoke to the tree of Yggdrasil. "Those Hero/ine of Legend, will they capable of defeating the Fallen Dragon?"

No one answered him. Frostic knew this as the tree couldn't speak to him, and no one is in this garden except him…

"I know…" Frostic continued speaking. "I knew that they will succeed, like their ancestor who finished the mission in the name of the Hero/ine of Legend. I trust them that they could do it…"

"…"

"However…" Frostic reached his rotten paw at the tree, but he couldn't bring himself to touch Yggdrasil due to his impurity self. "Despite I believe in all of them, I felt something very terrible would befall. It was like the moment before I lost you, Xynnia. I knew that some of them like Anastasia and Baromyteus felt unfulfilled because of their unrequired love… Just like me…"

"…"

"What should I do, Xynnia? Tell me…"

Frostic looked at the tree of Yggdrasil again. He still couldn't think of a good thing to do except praying for everyone to succeed…

_"…Frostic…"_

A familiar voice called the zombie dragon. Frostic quickly looked at the tree of Yggdrasil. It was the calm, sweet, feminine voice that he hadn't heard of for almost a millennium…

"X…Xynnia?!"

_"Frostic, they all need you. You must go and help them now…"_

"W…What happened?!" Frostic shivered as his greatest fear seemed to have come true.

After Frostic finished asking, the tree of Yggdrasil answered him by showing him the illusion of the Hero/ine of Legend. All of them are laying on the floor of a dark hall. They all seemed to be at the blink of death!

"T…That!" Frostic's fear had come true. The power of all Hero/ine of Legend aren't enough to defeat the Fallen Dragon. And…

_"…Frostic, touch me please, I will take you to them…"_

"B…But Xynnia." Frostic looked at the tree of Yggdrasil again. "I promised that I will never leave you until the day you woke up, and I couldn't bring myself to see you again if I broke my promise…"

_"Frostic… Please… They all need you. If they didn't have you, they all will die and the Fallen Dragon will continue to raze our realm… And… With he still exist, I will never be able to wake up and see you again… Please,Frostic… I begged you… Please go… Do not worry about me… Please…"_

Frostic still didn't understand why everyone needed his help so much because he is the zombie dragon, not a heroic dragon…

Suddenly, two stones appeared in front of him. Frostic immediately remembered these stones as it contained the soul of his brother.

"Frostic, go now!" The strong voice came from the black stone.

"If you failed, we will never forgive you!" The soft voice came from the white stone.

After finished speaking, both stones flew around Frostic's body and disappeared into Frostic's body, and Frostic felt like he had regained a strong power he used to have…

Frostic looked at his rotten body, and then looked at the tree of Yggdrasil. For now, it seemed like the fate of the whole world is up to him only. In the past, the whole world had rejected him, but now, the whole world needed him…

What should he do?

Frostic closed his eyes for a bit, and then opened again. This time, Frostic is full with the determination of his decision…

And now… He had decided…

* * *

**Back to the Altar of the Fallen Dragon…**

15 Pokemon are there. 14 Pokemon laid on the floor, waiting for their dead, and the last one is looking at the 14 others Pokemon tried to live longer.

**"…There is no use to try… Except the Dragon God, no one had ever survived my Dragon Ascent. You all should give up now and waited for the grim reaper to take your soul…"**

_"I WON'T ALLOW THAT!"_

A deep but powerful voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone has heard it clearly, especially the Fallen Dragon.

**"…Hm?"**

After the voice echoed, the soothing aura appeared and veiled gently around the Hero/ine of Legend's body. After one second, all Hero/ine of Legend could stand up! Not only that, all injuries, cuts and bruises had completely healed by the soothing aura!

"W…What happened to us?" Zira looked at her body. Everyone else did the same. They all were amazed at how they could survive their blink of dead.

Before everyone could speak anything more, a warp portal appeared between the Hero/ine of Legend and the Fallen Dragon. And then a Pokemon appeared from that portal, making the portal closed after his appearance.

"Frostic?!" All Hero/ine of Legend spoke after seeing the body of the Zombie Kyurem in front of them.

"Everyone, are you alright now?" Frostic asked.

"…We almost died, but you helped us… We couldn't find any words to thank you enough…" Iris spoke with a gratitude.

"Do not thank me." Frostic declined. "Thank Xyn…Yggdrasil instead. She was the one who healed all of you and sent me here. By the way, where are Anastasia and Baromyteus?" Frostic asked after he realized that both dragons aren't here.

"…" No one could say anything.

"… I see…" Frostic understood as he could guess what happened after hearing the word of Yggdrasil. "I felt sorry for them, but now, we must keep walking forward."

"Right!" Everyone spoke and looked at the Fallen Dragon again.

**"… You… You were the part of the Dragon God, aren't you?" **The Fallen Dragon asked after looking at Frostic.

"…If I didn't see it with my own eyes, I will never believe that you were the one who is the Fallen Dragon." Frostic spoke with a cold voice. "Unlike the Dragon God, I always respected you from your action, but the story of the living creature's existence is truly unfathomable, isn't it? Everything changed, especially you…"

**"…Saying anything more would change nothing. So did your appearance. Without the Hero/ine of Dragon, you all couldn't gain a victory from me."**

However, after the Fallen Dragon finished speaking, Frostic's chest started glowing with the mysterious aura!

"W…What's that?!" Rucas asked.

And then, something appeared there… It was… the Mark of Legend!

"T…That's the Mark of Legend! Like the one that Anastasia and Baromyteus used to have!" Nyxier said.

"H…How could that be?!" Kamui said.

Frostic looked at the Mark of Legend. He now understood the word Yggdrasil told him of the whole world needed him.

"You lost now." Frostic looked at the Fallen Dragon. "You said that no living Pokemon who possessed this power still existed. You were wrong! You didn't know that long time ago, I used to be the Hero of Legend too! Well… It was a quite short time, and a very few knew this… My power is not stable as I am half-alive and half-dead, so it may not last after this battle, but that's enough! And now! I am what the world is missing, the Hero of Dragon, the last Hero of Legend!" Frostic declared.

After hearing Frostic's word, everyone became rejoiced again. Defeating the Fallen Dragon is possible now!

**"…You don't know anything… Having all 15 Hero/ine of Legend here didn't mean that I will lose. It only meant that defeating me is possible, but you all getting defeated by me is also possible too…"**

"You are the one who knew nothing." Frostic continued speaking. "I wasn't existing during the time before you were imprisoned, but I was the part of the Dragon God, so his memory is also mine too. I had seen all of your action, since the time you were with the Dragon God, the time you became the first generation of the Hero of Legend, the time you got imprisoned within the realm between time and space, the time you were the 4th Dragonking until the time you were imprisoned here and finally became the Fallen Dragon. I knew that you weren't bad. You are really a good Pokemon, but… You lacked something. You lacked one of the most important thing of this world. Without this, your heart had finally descended into the way of evilness."

**"…I knew… I am not perfect. I lacked one thing… It was the thing that, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't do it… I still don't understand that why someone like you possessed it since you are not different than me…"**

"You will not find the answer by asking me." Frostic answered. "You will find it if you only learn to do it…"

**"…For now, let's continue the battle. I am ready to kill all of you and being killed by all of you."**

**The Fallen Dragon**

**XXXXXX the Shiny Mega Rayquaza**

"Listen to me, everyone." Frostic turned his attention to the rest of all Hero/ine of Legend. "The things that you all needed to know is, although the Fallen Dragon is a Mega Rayquaza, the dragon and flying type, he only has one type, the dragon type, due to he lost his flying type once the Dragon God cursed him, this made his Dragon Ascent became a dragon type move, not a flying type move, too. So, in order to defeat the Fallen Dragon, you must follow my step."

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Garland asked.

"The first part… Kamui, Tyrus, Nyxier, Zira and Sharon." Frostic spoke and looked at five Pokemon whom he called their name. "You knew that every time someone attacked him, he always countered their attack, right? He has the evil aura that protected him when you use the special attack or magic, and he has a nasty counterattack when you attack him physically. We must stop him from doing this. Kamui, Tyrus, you have the power of ancient and techno, both powers are stable and rigid. You must use your power to stop his physical counterattack."

"Roger." Kamui and Tyrus answered.

"And…" Frostic turned his attention to Sharon and Zira. "You two have the power of dawn and dusk, the miraculous powers that are neither light nor darkness but both combined. The combination of light and darkness that both of you have will be able to break the Fallen Dragon's evil aura. You needed to use your power to break his aura!"

"Okay!" Zira answered, and Sharon nodded.

"And which part do I fall into?" Nyxier asked.

"Neither both of them, but both of them. You don't have to participate in both of them, but you must use your power of ice, the strong and sturdy but also mysterious power, to support both Kamui, Tyrus and Zira, Sharon." Frostic answered.

"That's acceptable!" Nyxier answered, and then Frostic moved to the second part of his plan.

"For the second part, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Iris." Frostic looked at five Pokemon whom he said the name out. "As you know, the Fallen Dragon possessed the power against the law of nature, the power to raise the dead back to live. This power must be destroyed first, and only five of you can do it."

"…Any reason of why it has to be us?" Leonel asked.

"Grass, Fire, Water and Electric are four types that have the power to fight against the Fallen Dragon's power. Plus, those types are the part of the god Arceus's Jewel of Life, so these powers also possessed the power to turn the living dead back to the dead. And Iris, you are the Heroine of Life."

Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel and Iris nodded after hearing Frostic's first plan.

Frostic moved on. "Once both parts are done, we shall move to the third part..."

"And then the Dragon Ascent will come back again…" Garland crossed his arms.

"That's for the third part." Frostic answered. "This part is the most dangerous part of all. It's time to disable the Fallen Dragon's Ascent. In order to do this part, we needed four of you, Rucas, Fenrir,Garland and Hawkins."

"W…What?!" Garland said, and Hawkins, Rucas and Fenrir also have a surprised face too.

"For this part, a strong bonding is needed in order to resist and break throught the Dragon Ascent. First, Garland and Hawkins, when the Fallen Dragon striked us with the Dragon Ascent, he will drop us into the Realm of Evilness before rapidly attacked us. Both of you must strengthen your bond and used your power of earth and sky to block his attack." Frostic continued explaining.

"…Would that be enough?" Hawkins asked skeptically.

"The thing that both of you have more than everyone else is the bond of brotherhood. If you hold on this bond until the end, this bond will make it possible for you to block the Dragon Ascent." Frostic explained.

"…We will try." Garland and Hawkins answered.

"So… For Rucas and Fenrir." Frostic looked at Rucas and Fenrir. "While Garland and Hawkins blocked the Dragon Ascent, both of you must use your power of light and darkness to let all of us escape from the realm of evilness the Fallen Dragon took us in."

"Why this time, you use Fenrir and I while the time to break the evil aura, you use Zira and Sharon?" Rucas asked.

"Both of the Fallen Dragon's evil aura and the realm of evilness contained the same power of evilness. However, the evil aura has the weaker power of evilness than the realm of evilness, so using the power of dawn and dusk, which are the already-combined power of light and darkness would be enough. But for the realm of evilness, a pure power of light and darkness is needed in order to break throught. However…" Frostic stopped at this part.

_"However?"_ Fenrir crossed her arms.

"…The reason I didn't use the pure power of light and darkness since the time to destroy the evil aura is because the pure power of light and darkness are completely opposite to each other. It is very hard for both power to be combined…" Frostic explained the reason.

"And how could we do it?" Rucas asked.

"…To combine the light and darkness together, not only a strong bond is needed, but you two also have to break the thick wall that separated the light and darkness from each other too…" Frostic answered.

Rucas and Fenrir understood what Frostic meant, but they became restless once they knew this. 'We must break the thick wall that separated the light and darkness from each other…'…

"And then, what will we do next?" Iris asked once she knew that Rucas and Fenrir stopped speaking for too long.

"After we stopped the Fallen Dragon's power to raise the dead, stopped his counterattack, broke his evil aura and disable his Dragon Ascent, it's time to deal the final blow.

Everyone nodded. Now they all have a task to perform. Some may got a harder or more dangerous task than others, but all tasks are important. If one failed, the chance to defeat the Fallen Dragon would disappear too…

**"…Are you all finish yet? I don't know and I don't care what you are talking about as the final outcome of this battle only has two possibility, I defeat all of you or getting defeated by all of you."**

"No, the only final outcome of this battle will be you got defeated by all of us! Let's go, the Hero/ine of Legend! Your legend has come to the last part already! And this is the final! Charge up with your power, courage and wisdom within your heart and soul and made this the legend!" Frostic roared.

"YAHH!"

* * *

As Frostic finished the final speech, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus and Iris quickly dashed up to the Fallen Dragon. Their weapon are in their paw. They are ready to give all they have to this battle!

Tyrus and Kamui charged up first, followed by Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier and Iris, and Sharon and Zira are behind both groups.

"Tyrus, do it!" Kamui roared.

"RRR!" Tyrus swung his Ball and Chain at a very fast speed, and then he threw it at the Fallen Dragon's face!

**"RRRR!"** The Fallen Dragon roared after he got hit, it then quickly countered Tyrus by swinging its tail around!

"Kamui! Your turn!" Tyrus roared and jumped to dodge the counterattack!

"RRRR!" Kamui focuses his Power of Techno into his grip, and then he grabbed the Fallen Dragon's tail just before it hit his body! Kamui then pinned its tail on the floor while Tyrus charged up at the Fallen Dragon's head and then choked its neck with the Power of Ancient within his paw! This made the Fallen Dragon roared a fierce voice and struggled to break free, but Kamui and Tyrus didn't let it get freed easily!

"Sharon!" Zira called the Toxic Hunter, and Sharon nodded. Then both of them combined their Power of Dawn and Power of Dusk and charged at the Fallen Dragon! This made the Fallen Dragon's evil aura to show up and blocked their power!

"Zira! Sharon! Be strong! Kamui! Tyrus! Don't give up!" Nyxier used her Power of Snow to erase the weariness of Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon and Zira while they were trying to break the Fallen Dragon's guard.

"YAHHH!" Zira touched Sharon's limb while Sharon touched Zira's power. They combined their heart into one, making their power to power-up! This is too much for the Fallen Dragon's evil aura!

"That's it!" Iris spoke up when the Fallen Dragon's evil aura broke. "Let's go! Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel!"

"Roger!" Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel combined their Power of Forest, Fire, Water and Thunder into one, and then they sent it to Iris to combine with her Power of Life, and then all of them blasted a beam of life to the Fallen Dragon!

"Kamui! Tyrus! Got out!" Nyxier shouted once the beam of life is shot. Kamui and Tyrus heard this and quickly let the Fallen Dragon go and got out of its range before the beam of life hit the Fallen Dragon directly!

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" **The Fallen Dragon roared. His skin emits the evil aura out and then it stopped glowing with the evil force! The sound of the haunted soul is heard by everyone for a bit before it then disappeared!

"You did it!" Frostic spoke up. "The Fallen Dragon had lost his guard and his power to raise the dead against the law of nature! From this day on, the Fallen will never appear! However, the battle still didn't finish yet! If we didn't defeat him, the Everlasting Winter will continue and the spring will never come!"

**"You!"** This time, the Fallen Dragon seemed to be angry after he kept calm for long. **"I had never thought that you all will be able to break my guard and destroy my power, especially with the advice from the traitor of the Dragon God! Enough with this madness! I shall sink all of you into the Realm of Evilness before I destroyed all of you, and then I will imprison your soul there for the eternity!"**

After the Fallen Dragon finished speaking, the floor below everyone broke, making everyone fell into the realm of evilness again!

**"…Maybe…" **The Fallen Dragon's rage seemed to calm down once everyone fell into the Realm of Evilness. **"Maybe I shouldn't kill you… Once I made your soul suffered from my Dragon Ascent, I will bless you with the eternal life so you will suffer the eternal frustration within the Realm of Evilness!"**

The Fallen Dragon bathed himself within the aura, and then he prepared to strike everyone with the Dragon Ascent again!

* * *

"Hey, Hawkins." Garland spoke.

"What?" Hawkins spoke with a disturbing voice when his younger brother called him during the crisis time.

"Are you ready to die?" Garland asked.

"…Smash your head to the Fallen Dragon's xxxx before asking something like that to me. The perfect being like me won't die easily." Hawkins answered.

"Hey… We are finally here, and I thought that you finally knew that nothing is perfect in this universe…" Garland crossed his arm.

"Stupid brother. My life had become perfect when I finally found the true meaning of love." Hawkins spoke.

"Yeah. Me too." Garland spoke and turned their attention back to the Fallen Dragon, who is ready to attack with the Dragon Ascent!

_"...The strong force of earth, lend your power to me!"_

_"…The endless force of sky, bless me with your power!"_

Garland and Hawkins called their Power of Earth and Sky of the universe, and just before the Fallen Dragon attacked them with the Dragon Ascent, they struck their power to the Fallen Dragon!

**"!"** The Fallen Dragon became shocked when a force emitted from his enemy is blocking his attack! Despite this, he charged more power into his attack!

"Damn it! With this, we won't last long!" Hawkins cursed.

"Hey! Little puppies!" Garland called Rucas and Fenrir. "Do it fast or else it will be over!"

Rucas and Fenrir looked at each other. When this happened, Rucas felt a strong warming blessed into his heart, warmer than when he looked at Maria the Gardevoir. What is this feeling.

_"…Rucas, before we do this, listen to me…"_ Fenrir spoke. _"…Until now and will be from now on, I love you. I really love you. You have no need to return your feeling to me… I understand…"_

Rucas became shocked after hearing the love word from Fenrir for the second time. He couldn't call his consciousness back for several seconds before Garland scolded at him again!

"Puppy! If you failed, I will make you suffer even worse!" Garland roared as he felt his power nearly reached its limited. This is the same with his elder brother as Hawkins didn't seem to be good too…

* * *

Rucas and Fenrir called their Power of Light and Darkness, and then they charged their power to the realm of evilness in order to create the rift for escaping!

However, when the light force and dark force hit the realm of evilness, it scattered into different direction!

"W…What?!" Rucas spoke.

_"W…Why it failed?"_ Fenrir said.

**"…Fools…" **The Fallen Dragon spoke as he tried to break the Power of Earth and Sky from Garland and Hawkins. **"Light and Darkness are the opposite things! It will never mix with each other! You all are fools because you didn't realize this basic law of nature!"**

"Shut up!" Frostic roared, and then his chest glowed with the mysterious aura, before a black stone and a white stone moved out of his chest and moved to Fenrir and Rucas respectively! "Rucas! Fenrir! You two must unite your heart and soul!"

The white stone and the black stone touched Rucas and Fenrir's head. This made Rucas and Fenrir gained much more power than before!

"…Fenrir…" Rucas spoke up, and Fenrir looked at him.

"I…I am so sorry for scolding at you at the Gamma Headquater… I am sorry to say that darkness is the pure evilness… Now I understand… Darkness is not evil… So do light… Fenrir… I am sorry…" Rucas spoke.

Fenrir became surprised as Rucas's wrath toward her miraculous disappeared. _"…No need for apologizing, Rucas. I will always forgive the one I loved…"_

"…T…Thank you, Fenrir." Rucas spoke.

"HEY!" Garland roared! "IF YOU TWO REALLY WANT TO XXXX EACH OTHER, DO IT ONCE WE FINISHED THIS!"

Rucas and Fenrir nodded at each other again and then they touched each other's pawn, combining their power of light and darkness.

"NOWW!" Frostic roared.

Rucas and Fenrir blasted the beam of light and darkness to the realm of evilness. This time, however, the combination of light and darkness is too much, making the rift appeared at the realm of evilness!

"Everyone! Escape!" Frostic shouted.

Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Nyxier, Kamui and Tyrus quickly got out of the realm of evilness throughout the rift.

"Now! Garland! Hawkins!" Frostic roared.

Garland and Hawkins focuses more power to the Fallen Dragon in order to block him for a minute, and then they left their power!

"Garland!" Sharon took Garland and left the realm of evilness.

"Hawkins… You did well…" Iris took Hawkins's body and left the realm of evilness!

"Frostic!" Rucas looked at Frostic. "Escape first! We will go after you!"

"Be careful for the Fallen Dragon!" Frostic roared and left the realm of evilness.

"Fenrir… It's our turn." Rucas spoke.

_"Right…" _Fenrir said.

Rucas and Fenrir charged more power to the rift in order to make it opens a bit longer, and then they moved up to the rift in order to escape…

But…

**"I won't let you get away!"**

The Fallen Dragon finally able to break the force of earth and sky that Garland and Hawkins created. It then charged up at Rucas and Fenrir!

"NO!" Rucas spoke and moved in front of Fenrir's body. He prepared to use his body as a sacrifice in order to let Fenrir lived!

_"Rucas! No!"_ Fenrir said.

However, just a bit before the Fallen Dragon attacked Rucas, the white stone and the black stone on Rucas and Fenrir's head left their head and charged up at the Fallen Dragon!

_"You two, go!"_ A strong, masculine voice came out of the black stone.

_"We will take care of him now!"_ A sweet, feminine voice came out of the white stone.

Rucas and Fenrir looked at both stones for a bit, and then they left the realm of evilness!

* * *

Once Rucas and Fenrir finally got out of the realm of evilness, everyone else is waiting for them at the Altar of the Fallen Dragon.

"Rucas! Fenrir! Thank Arceus for you two being safe!" Iris said.

Before Rucas and Fenrir could say anything, the Fallen Dragon appeared in the hall again! However, something is struck on its chest!

**"RRRRRRR!"** The Fallen Dragon roared as the things that struck at its chest slowly got out of its chest! And then those objects got out of the Fallen Dragon's chest and fell on the floor!

_"T..That…"_ Fenrir said.

Four objects that had just got out of the Fallen Dragon's chest are the Wyvern Sword, Wyvern Shield, Dragon Fang Sword and Dragon Claw Sword, the weapons of Anastasia and Baromyteus!

** "N…No!" **The Fallen Dragon roared and tried to take those weapons back. But before he could do it, the black stone and the white stone appeared in front of the Fallen Dragon and took those weapons before the Fallen Dragon could reach it!

* * *

The black stone and white stone moved back to the Hero/ine of Legend. They stopped in front of Frostic before they changed from the stones into two Pokemon!

"Y…You?!" Everyone said.

The Pokemon that appeared from the stones are Zekrom and Reshiram, the Pokemon whom everyone fought at the Palace of the Dragonking Inner Sanctum and the Pokemon who is Frostic's sibling!

"Vastia… Zastra…" Frostic spoke.

"Hey… Frostic… You did really well to guide these Pokemon." **Zastra the Zekrom** spoke.

"Now we have the weapon of the Hero/ine of Legend. Let's end this battle and killed the enemy of our god." **Vastia the Reshiram** said.

"…The Dragon God isn't my god. But… Well… Now the Fallen Dragon reached its weak state. The last thing we must do is combining all of our power into one and charged at the Fallen Dragon!" Frostic said.

"Right!" Everyone spoke and turned their attention back to the Fallen Dragon, who had become much weaker than before due to his injury.

**"Y…You insolence!"**

"Vastia… Zastra…" Frostic looked at the Reshiram and Zekrom. "Since you two have the weapon of the Hero/ine of Dragon, please join other Hero/ine of Legend in this ending!"

"Hm! The Dragon God won't be pleased if he knew that we helped the Hero/ine of Legend, but it couldn't be helped…" Zastra spoke.

"…We will do it, but what about you, Frostic?" Vastia asked.

Frostic didn't answer, but showing an object in his paw. It is a long, gray thing with a sharp edge.

"T..That…" Vastia and Zastra spoke out.

Frostic said nothing and turned his attention to the Fallen Dragon.

"Everyone! Give everything you have and attack the Fallen Dragon with your ultimate move!" Frostic roared.

"RIGHT!" Everyone answered and charged their power of legend into their vein!

"SHINING LIGHT ILLUMINATES! FOCUS BLAST!" Rucas roared.

"VANQUISH THE EVILNESS WITH DAWN! LAST RESORT!" Zira roared.

"BEHOLD THE VOICE OF FOREST! FRENZY PLANT!" Joshua roared.

"THE LIGHTNING FROM ABOVE, I SUMMON YOU! THUNDER!" Ellisk roared.

"I WILL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF OCEAN! HYDRO CANNON!" Magnus roared.

"LET YOURSELF BURN WITH THE INFERNO! BLAST BURN!" Leonel roared.

"DARKNESS OF ETERNITY, COME OUT! NIGHT DAZE!" Fenrir roared.

"BURIED UNDER THE NEVERMELT SNOW! BLIZZARD!" Nyxier roared.

"CIVILIZED TECHNO WILL PUNISH YOU! HEAVY SLAM!" Kamui roared.

"THIS IS THE FORCE OF THE BURIED ANCIENT! STONE EDGE!" Tyrus roared.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SOUL WITH THIS DUSK! GUNK SHOT!" Sharon roared.

"THE EARTH HAD WITHNESS YOUR CRIME! EARTHQUAKE!" Garland roared.

"NOW YOUR LIFE ENDED HERE! PSYSTRIKE!" Iris roared.

"YOU SHALL NEVER RISE INTO THE SKY AGAIN! SKY ATTACK!" Hawkins roared.

"THE TRAITOR OF THE DRAGONKIN, ACCEPT THIS JUDGEMENT! DRACO METEOR!" Vastia and Zastra roared.

15 forces of Hero/ine of Legend combined into one ultimate force, it then charged at the Fallen Dragon!

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"** The Fallen Dragon roared out the voice of pain. The damage he suffered is too much for him to bear it!

But then, after the Fallen Dragon got hit, Frostic quickly charged up at the Fallen Dragon, holding that sharp-edged object in his paw

"Your life of evilness ended here! Say goodbye to the path of evilness! Ryouma!" Frostic roared before he stabbed the sharp-edged object at the Fallen Dragon's head!

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ….."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: This will be the longest chapter I had ever written…**_

_** Well… This is the real final battle… Thing became better when Frostic showed up… But what did Frostic do at the end?**_

_** Okay! One chapter and one Epilogue remained!**_


	91. Chapter 90: Cherry Blossom in Full Bloom

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Part 3: Tale of the Fallen Dragon**

**Chapter 90: Cherry Blossom in Full Bloom**

When Frostic released his grab from the object in his paw and moved away from the Fallen Dragon, everyone could see that a silver, sharp Dragon Fang is stuck on the Fallen Dragon's forehead. The Fallen Dragon stopped moving for a bit, before he spoke out with a painful voice.

**"I…I…d…don't….u…unde….r…s…ta…nd…. W…Why…..?...W…Why this….h….hap….pen?...I…It….s…sh….ould….n't….happ….en….ArRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

The Fallen Dragon let out the last cry before his dark body shattered into the small dust and disappeared into the darkness. The thing that is left on the floor he was is the Dragon Fang that Frostic stuck on his head.

Frostic walked up to the Dragon Fang and picked it. "…I am sorry…" Frostic mumbled. "Someday, you will understand my reason."

"Is this…over?" Zira asked.

Before Frostic could answer Zira's question, this place started to shake!

"W…What?!" Magnus spoke.

"I…It is because of the non-existence of the Fallen Dragon!" Iris realized. "Because this place was built to be the prison of the Fallen Dragon, without the Fallen Dragon's existence, this place will crumble soon!"

"W…What should we do?!" Nyxier asked.

Before anyone could answer anything, a shining light appeared in front of everyone, and it spoke out in the voice of Yggdrasil.

_ "Everyone! Quickly! Touch me! I will take you out of here!"_

Everyone quickly gathered around the shining light and then touched it with their paw.

_"Good. Now Rucas…"_ Yggdrasil continued speaking. _"Think of the picture of place you want me to take all of you to, and I will do it."_

Rucas closed his eyes. He tried to think of a place in Symmetria, but for some reason, he felt like he is missing something…

_"Rucas! Hurry up!"_ Yggdrasil spoke.

Suddenly, a picture appeared in Rucas's mind. It is the picture of a place in Symmetria… It was the place with the blooming pink flower of Cherrry Blossom… and is the place she liked the most…

_"Okay. Now, hang on!"_

* * *

When Rucas and everyone else opened their eyes, they found themselves in a gloomy garden with several leafless trees. It has a small trail that is made of pure granites. There are many old decoration stands along two sides of the trial, giving the strong exotic feeling for everyone who passes it. Most areas of this place is still covered with the snow.

"W…Where are us?" Garland asked.

"…It's the Cherry Blossom Trail in the Venturnome Town." Iris answered after she scanned this place.

Iris was right. This is the Cherry Blossom Trail. However, this place is dim and gloomy because of the snow.

"W…Why the snow is still here? I think that we had defeated the Fallen Dragon already." Ellisk asked.

"…The everlasting winter finally came to the end." Leonel answered. "However, it would take a bit more time for the spring to come, which will be after those snow melt."

"By the way…" Tyrus spoke up. "Where is Frostic, Vastia and Zastra? I saw them touched the shining light, but I don't think that they are here…"

Everyone looked around and realized that Tyrus was right. Frostic, Vastia and Zastra aren't here.

"Maybe they went back to their place already…" Sharon guessed.

"Speak of the missing Pokemon…" Rucas spoke the thing he had in his mind. "Where is Anastasia and Baromyteus?"

Everything around here fell into the silence, until Iris spoke up.

"…Rucas… When the Fallen Dragon was defeated and when we escaped from the Altar of the Fallen Dragon, all of us didn't see Anastasia and Baromyteus. So… I guess that the Fallen Dragon told us the truth…"

Iris's face turned red. She seemed that she could cry at any moment.

"What truth?" Rucas asked.

"T…That….W…We will not meet them for the rest of our life!" Iris let out a cry in front of everyone else. Everyone is shocked after seeing Iris acted like this because Iris is always cool, calm and she is also the most matured Pokemon in the team.

"Iris…" Hawkins tried to comfort Iris.

"H…How could I told Anna and Baron about this? T…They trust us that…all of us…would be safe…B…But…" Iris still cried.

Everyone, include Hawkins, has the same mood as the Cherry Blossom Trail around them, dim, gloomy and depressed….

And then…

A warp portal appeared in front of everyone. They looked at it immediately, with the feeling that Anastasia and Baromyteus would come out of it, but….No. The one who came out of the warp portal is neither Anastasia nor Baromyteus, but is the Dragon God.

_**"Impressive Work." **_Dragon God spoke. _**"This is the thing I hoped for the Hero/ine of Legend who served the god Arceus. At first, I thought that you all would fail, but it didn't go as I thought…"**_

Everyone looked at the Dragon God. For some reason, they started to feel strange toward him…

_**"Anyway, I heard that you all had defeated that nasty dragon, and where did you put him at?"**_

"…No." Iris answered. "Frostic stuck a Dragon Fang on the Fallen Dragon's head, making the Fallen Dragon's body shattered into the countless dust."

_**"Frostic?!"**_The Dragon God seemed to be disgusted when he heard this name. _**"Why did he get involved with the showdown with the Fallen Dragon too?"**_

"…He took the role of the Hero of Dragon in the place of Anastasia and Baromyteus and assisted us." Joshua answered.

Upon hearing this, the Dragon God's face changed from a crafty face into the serious face. _**"…Frostic… Again… You interrupted my plan again..."**_

_"Your plan? What are you talking about?"_ Fenrir asked.

The Dragon God looked at the Hero/ine of Legend. From everyone's sight (Especially Zira), the Dragon God's face seemed like the one of the demon more than the Fallen Dragon.

_**"…Keeping it from do won't do anything. Do you remember the time I tested you by having you battled with my minions? And I said that I made a miscalculate. The truth is, the reason I made you all battle with Reshiram and Zekrom is to see if you all will fail during the battle with the Fallen Dragon!"**_

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

_**"I am the Dragon God, the nemesis of the god Arceus, so how could I help the Hero/ine of Legend who served the god Arceus? All of that was my plan to send you all to battle the Fallen Dragon. I knew that, with the skill like you, you all would be defeated for sure, and it will be the end of the Hero/ine of Legend as none of you have the desecendant. However, Frostic interrupted my plan and helped you!"**_

"Y…YOU!" Everyone roared. They had just realized everything now.

"T…Then…" Rucas spoke. "You knew from the start that Anastasia and Baromyteus would die, right?"

_**"Of course. Because I was the one who chose them to be the minion of the Fallen Dragon. They all served me until the end, but they were such a useless vessels! That Fallen Dragon too! I told him that I will return him to the normal if he followed my plan, but he failed me!"**_

"RRRR!" All 14 Hero/ine of Legend roared and drawed their weapon. They had just realized that the Dragon God is behind everything! And the Fallen Dragon they hated is just a goat who beared all the guilt of the Dragon God!

"We will kill you! Dragon God! We won't forgive you! For the sake of Anastasia, Baromyteus, and that Fallen Dragon too!" Everyone spoke.

The Dragon God said nothing as the raging Hero/ine of Legend charged at him, preparing to attack him.

And then…

A Pokemon appeared between the Dragon God and 14 Hero/ine of Legend. He is none other than the one who interrupted the Dragon God's plan.

"Stop right here, both of you!" Frostic shouted.

"FROSTIC?!" Everyone, include the Dragon God, said.

Frostic looked at 14 Hero/ine of Legend. "Leave everything to me. I will end this." Then he looked at the Dragon God.

"Long time no see, LD. I thought that I will not have to meet you again." Frostic spoke up.

_**"…Calling me with the name like that, Frostic, you are as disgusting as ever, especially when you interrupted my plan not once but twice!"**_ The Dragon God replied.

"...The first time is mine alone, but for this time, the guilt is not mine alone to bear. It also came from your miscalculating too." Frostic said.

_**"What miscalculation did I make? The only one I made is you, Frostic."**_

"You are wrong! LD." Frostic said. "You may think that your plan is perfect, but you forgot one of the most important thing; it's Ryouma's weakness." Frostic said.

_**"DO NOT SAY THAT DISGUSTING NAME!" **_The Dragon God spoke angrily.

"You are not my god, so you couldn't order me, LD." Frostic said. "You forgot about Ryouma's weakness and made a mistake by assight Ryouma in the most important part of your plan! You forgot that Ryouma lacked one thing; a thing that he couldn't do!"

_**"…I understand now." **_The Dragon God seemed to calm down a bit after hearing Frostic's word. _**"It was my mistake, I forgot about the Fallen Dragon… Hm!" **_

The Dragon God looked at Rucas and his friends. _**"You all are lucky that I miscalculate the vital part of my plan, but do not be delight now! Because when the first generation of the Hero/ine of Legend defeated me and sealed me away, I laid a curse on them and their descendant who held the blood of legend, a curse that they will face The Neverending Grieve!"**_

When the Dragon God finished speaking, he looked at the Dragon Fang Frostic used to slay the Fallen Dragon, which is in Frostic's paw. He nodded a bit and then created a warp portal before disappearing into the warp portal he created.

* * *

"Frostic!" Rucas spoke once the Dragon God is gone. "Why did you let him go?"

"…I'd hate to say this, but battling with the Dragon God when he became like that is nothing more than a suicide. The best thing to do when he became like that is to do anything to make him left you." Frostic answered.

"Then…" Zira spoke up again. "Is it over yet?"

"Yes. It's over." Frostic answered.

_"Yeah, but it's not really over."_ Fenrir said. _"The land of Symmetria fell into a ruin after the everlasting winter. We still have a long way to go…"_

"Yeah…What?!"

Joshua spoke up when his Miracle Seed glowed up with the aura of life, and then the life aura spreaded out!

Everyone couldn't believe in the thing they saw. The snow that fell endlessly from the sky started to disappeared, and the leafless branches of the trees started to become green again!

"W…What's that?" Nyxier asked.

"…It's Yggdrasil's blessing." Joshua answered. "She blessed our land with her power of life by returning our land back to the normal."

When Joshua finished speaking, something fell right there into Joshua's paw. It's a pink petal of the Cherrry Blossom!

Everyone looked up. Not only the tree became lively again, but the Cherry Blossom also in the full bloom!

"Wow! So beautiful!" Zira said.

"Yeah. I agreed with you." Kamui said.

"…If only Anastasia is here to see it." Rucas spoke with a sad voice as he knew that the Cherry Blossom is Anastasia's favorite flower.

_"…Rucas." _Fenrir spoke up. _"Do not think too much about it. Both of them are now gone… All we must do is moving forward to the future… I am sure that both of them wanted this."_

Rucas nodded and looked at the Cherry Blossom again…

"Well now." Iris spoke up. "We all are tired from our mission. I think we needed a celebration."

"Sure!" Ellisk said. "Let's go to the Musketeer Bar! I am sure that there will be some food and beds for us!"

"I am going to drink until the dawn of tomorrow!" Magnus said.

"Hey… Do not do it too much." Joshua said.

"Right. The Sword of Justice wouldn't be pleased to see you drink the whole barrel of wine or something." Leonel spoke.

Everyone laughted, and then Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus and Leonel started walking toward the exit of this trail.

"Zira, shall we go?" Kamui asked.

"Sure!" Zira jumped onto Kamui's shoulder, and then they left this place together.

"Sharon, let's go." Garland said.

"Right." Sharon followed Garland to the exit.

"Tyrus! Carry me! I am too tired to walk!" Nyxier said.

"…Fine." Tyrus carried Nyxier on his back and walked to the exit.

"Iris, let's go together." Hawkins said.

"Of course, Hawkins." Iris said, and then they walked together to the exit, leaving only Rucas and Fenrir.

"Fenrir…" Rucas approached Fenrir.

_"…What?"_

"W…Will you go with me?" Rucas asked. His face is red.

_"Heehee! I always want you to say that!"_ Fenrir said.

Rucas and Fenrir turned back and walked toward the exit of the Cherry Blossom Trail…

Then…

* * *

_"…Rucas."_

**"…Fenrir."**

* * *

When Rucas and Fenrir walked for only a few meters, they heard someone called their name. They looked around but they found that there is no one other than them in this place.

'That voice…' Rucas remembered that voice. That's Anastasia's voice.

_'…I knew that voice…'_ Fenrir knew that the voice she heard is Baromyteus's.

However, both Rucas and Fenrir didn't see the owner of the voice. Instead, two petals of the Cherry Blossom danced around them when the wind. They then touched Rucas and Fenrir's cheek softly. Both of them picked the Cherry Blossom petals that had just touched their cheek and smiled at it.

"…Rest it peace, Anastasia." Rucas spoke.

_"…I will never forget you, Baromyteus." _Fenrir said.

Rucas and Fenrir let the cherry blossom they were holding away before they continued walking toward the exit, leaving the Cherry Blossom Trail behind.

_ Two Cherry Blossom Petals continued dancing along with the wind, until the wind stopped blowing…_

**-End of Tale of the Fallen Dragon-**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: At last, this story reached Chapter 90. Most mysteries are revealed already, include the Mastermind behind the whole story…**_

_** Now part III of this story finally ended. Only the Epilogue remained that this story will reach its end…**_


	92. Epilogue: The Fullmoon

**Requiem of the Fallen Dragon**

**Epilogue: The Fullmoon**

The door opens, two Pokemon walked into the hall of the cathedral.

Upon knowing that who are those Pokemon, everyone in the church stood up, looking at two Pokemon and clapped their hands. All of them have a cheerful face.

The first Pokemon is a human-like Pokemon that also resembled to the cat. She has pale pink skin. She is the friend of the bride who is coming with her.

The bride of this wedding is a black fox-like Pokemon. She wore a white bridal gown. Her face is filled with happiness.

They walk along the hall of the church, to the place where two Pokemon waited for them….

One is a priest. The priest is a big, bird-like Pokemon who has a white body and navy belly.

And another…

He is a jackal-like Pokemon that has a blue and gray body. He wore a black tuxedo, making him became even smarter than before.

Upon reaching the place where the groom and the priest wait, the cat-like Pokemon left the fox-like Pokemon with the groom and went to her seat. After she sat down, the priest turned his attention to a jackal-like Pokemon.

"Rucas Couraura the Lucario, the Hero of Justice, will you accept Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark as your rightful wife until your thread of fate is torn apart?" Priest asked.

"I will." The jackal-like Pokemon answered. Then the priest turns his attention to the fox-liked Pokemon.

"Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark, the Master of Mercy, will you accept Rucas Couraura the Lucario as your rightful husband until your soul left your body?" Priest asked.

_"I will."_ A fox-like Pokemon answered.

"Then you two shall become a rightful couple." Priest said. A fox-like Pokemon turned her face to a jackal-like Pokemon.

_"I waited for today, so long… Rucas."_ Fenrir said.

"Me too." Rucas spoke.

Rucas and Fenrir moved closer to each other. They then moved their face closed to each other. At this moment, both of them could sense the breath of each other. They then moved their lips closer to each other, until the distance between their lips became zero…

* * *

**That night…**

_** "For Rucas and Fenrir!"**_

14 Pokemon made a toast for the newly married couple with their wine glass.

Tonight, 14 Pokemon are in the lonely house in the Lunar Village, the village of darkness. This house was once the house of Fenrir's cousins, but both of her cousins are already dead, so this house became hers. And this house was used to hold a small party for the wedding of Rucas and Fenrir that was be held this morning. The time now is pretty late. Most guested already left. The only Pokemon remained here are the 14 Hero/ine of Legend who once saved the land. They still have a party under the shining full moon as tonight is the night of full moon.

"Onii-chan, congratulation!" Zira said.

"Thank you, Zira." Rucas spoke.

"It was…2 years already." Iris said. "Everything had changed so much…"

Iris said the truth. After the final battle of the Fallen Dragon, the land of Symmetria had changed so much…

* * *

Hawkins Gale-norval the Lugia, the White Bard, decided that the land of Symmetria is too vast for one king, so he divided Symmetria into several small kingdoms, and he became the king of one of them. He worked very hard to atone the sin he committed. Of course, Cathy the Espurr Doll is still with him, but it tended to fall asleep most the time...

Iris Mysteric the Mewtwo, the Sage of Existence, continued her work as the Hawkins's personal adviser, but of course, her job as the adviser didn't last long. It happened when she got married with Hawkins and became the Queen along with Hawkins…

Garland Quakersand the Garchomp, the Black Sniper, followed the request of his elder brother and the Pokemon of the desert region, became the king of one of the kingdoms. Despite he was the Mad Demon, he did a pretty good job as the king…

Sharon Venomist the Dragalge, the Toxic Ranger, didn't do much after the day we defeated the Fallen Dragon because Garland asked her for marriage, making she became the queen alongside Garland. Her shyness gradually decreased, but her love with Garland continued to increase…

Joshua Floratree the Sceptile, the Forest Swordsman, continued travelling around the realm to hone his art of the sword, making him became one of the best swordsman ever, but finally, Joshua found the love at the place he called home, the sacred forest…

Ellisk Sparkvolt the Heliolisk, the Lightning Thief, continued his work as the thief… Well, he never got arrested because his escaping skill is invincible, but his work as a thief didn't last long because his erratic life ended when he found the love…

Magnus Aquamarine the Feraligatr, the Ocean Pirate, quit his life of pirate and became a merchant instead. No, Magnus still kept his weapon by his side because he had to fight often to protect his place from the pirates. He finally got married too…

Leonel Novaflare the Charizard, the Volcano Guardian, continued his duty as the guardian of the sacred soil. He worked very hard every day and still kept his calmness. Up to today, Leonel is the only one of 14 Hero/ine of Legend who still didn't get married as he always works hard… But… He may have a secret love?

Nyxier Tundrafrost the Aurorus, the Diamond-Dust Valkyrie, lived on the border between the snowy glacier and the rugged mountain. She is now a fashion designer and also a writer who wrote the story of 14 Hero/ine of Legend's adventure. She became much more mature than before…But she still kept her noble habit like before…

Tyrus Orestone the Tyrantrum, the Ancient Gladiator, got married with Nyxier shortly after the final battle with the Fallen Dragon, making them became the first two Hero/ine of Legend who got married. While Nyxier is a fashion designer and a writer, Tyrus worked as a brave gladiator at the arena. Of course, Tyrus never lost the battle, making him became the most famous gladiator ever…

Kamui Rusteel the Aggron, the Techno Knight succeeded his father as the Dojo Master. His strong and sturdy skill combined with his serene habit made him became a great master. Of course, his humble nature is still with him, so his life is going on easily…

Zira Hylia the Eevee, the Purity Cleric, lived at the same village as Kamui. She worked as the nun of the village. Her cheerful and innocent personality won the hearts of many. She finally got married with Kamui. This married is quite a shock to everyone, the married of the beauty and the beast…

Rucas Couraura the Lucario, the Hero of Justice, decided not to stay at one place for long. He travelled around the realm as the Hero of Justice to help the one in need. He always fought with the bad guys, much like the same as before. Sometimes he met up with his formal comrade, which he usually crossed his blade with them in order to test his skill…

Fenrir Illunight the Zoroark, the Master of Mercy, decided to stay at her village to help reconstruction after her village got damaged by the eternal winter. When she finished her task, she started her journey until she finally reunited with Rucas. After that moment, she always followed Rucas wherever he gone, and finally, her love won the heart of the Lucario…

And…

"…Congratulation, Rucas, Fenrir."

A low voiced is heard by everyone. Everyone turned their attention to the source of the voice, which is the entrance of this house, and saw a Kyurem entered the room.

"Frostic?! Glad to see you!" Iris greeted as she is the first one to remember the Kyurem as Frostic now is not the Zombie Kyurem like before. He is a normal Kyurem now.

"Frostic? It has been two years! And your body…" Rucas spoke.

"Well… I was busy with the task of guarding Yggdrasil. And now, she finally woke up." Frostic said.

"What?!" Joshua spoke. "Yggdrasil returned from her slumber already?"

"Of course." Frostic spoke. "Once she came back to life, she blessed my body, making my blood and flesh returned back to normal."

"And where is she now? Is she come with you?" Nyxier asked.

"No." Frostic answered. "She was just waking up, so I think that leaving her in the serene place like the Colorless Garden for now would be the best. And I came here today to just greet you and say congratulation in the name of Yggdrasil, Vastia, Zastra and myself."

"And where are Vastia and Zastra now?" Kamui asked.

"Both of them are at the Colorless Garden with Yggdrasil." Frostic answered.

"Oh! I am glad that the Dragon God didn't punish them…" Sharon spoke.

"Then…" Magnus raised his glass. "Now Frostic is here, let's make a toast for Frostic and Yggdrasil!"

Everyone raised their glass to make a toast for Frostic and Yggdrasil. "Finally…" Ellisk spoke up. "All of us finally have a good ending of our life…"

"Yeah." Tyrus spoke. "But Leonel… When will you finally get married? You are the last one of our group…"

"…As the Volcano Guardian, the duty came first, and my love life could be waited…" Leonel answered.

"Just hurry up already, Leonel." Hawkins spoke. "If you didn't, soon and your heart will become empty forever."

"And puppies…" Garland spoke up. "Now with this wedding to be done, I have finally become the family with both of you…"

"Hm?!" Everyone looked at Garland. "What did you mean?" Rucas asked.

"Hey… It has been two years and all of you still didn't realize it?" Garland said. "Puppy, do you remember our battle at the Desert Prison?"

"How could I forget? That was when Zira realized that she isn't my true younger sister…" Rucas said.

"But… There was another thing happened there…" Garland spoke. "While your Aura Sphere hurted Zira, it couldn't hurt Sharon even the Aura Sphere never missed its target…"

"EAA!" Everyone shouted.

"Yeah… I think you all know what I meant, right?" Garland crossed his arms. He had a crafty smile on his face.

Rucas turned his attention to Sharon. He couldn't believe this…

"Rucas…" Sharon spoke. "You are my younger brother."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"I…I knew this since the day we went to the Sanctuary of Memory. During my trial, I saw my past memory about my family… About my missing younger brother, which is you, Rucas. I am sorry that I didn't tell you before… I couldn't bring myself to tell the truth to my long-lost little brother."

"T…Then…" Iris said. "Sharon, you were a human too, right?"

"Yes…" Sharon answered. "However, I enjoy my life here…With Garland."

"That made me your brother-in-law, puppy." Garland mocked. "Please treat me well, and I will treat you well too…"

"Fenrir…" Sharon spoke. "Please treat my younger brother well…"

_"Have no fear, Sharon."_ Fenrir drew a whip out. _"I will 'treat' him well… Heehee…"_

"Um… Fenrir?" Rucas spoke. "What's that whip you have?"

_"Oh! This is Sharon's whip. I borrowed it from her because I needed to use it…" _Fenrir answered.

"Use it? For what?" Rucas asked.

_"You will know it soon…Tonight…"_ Fenrir had a crafty smile on her face.

Rucas still had a confused face, but everyone else knew what Fenrir meant…

"Then…" Iris changed the topic. "Another toast for Rucas and Sharon!"

Everyone made the third toast for Rucas and Sharon. All of them are happy now as the mysteries they all had in their mind were finally be solved…Except…

While everyone are celebrating, Frostic looked at Rucas and Fenrir silently. Because he is a Kyurem, no one could see what is in his mind as his face is always blank, but however, Rucas noticed this.

"Frostic, what's wrong?" Rucas asked.

_"Right…"_ Fenrir said after she noticed too. _"You seemed to have something on your mind…"_

"…I just think… What will they act today if both of them are here today…" Frosic answered.

Rucas and Fenrir's smile disappeared. Both of them knew who Frostic was talking about.

"…Both of them were gone already…" Rucas mumbled. "However… I knew that Anastasia would be happy to see me today. She was such a good friend…"

_"… Same for Baromyteus… Despite the others' thought, he is one of my best friends…"_ Fenrir said.

Everyone informed the Dragonqueen Anna and her husband Barom about Anastasia and Baromyteus's death already. Both of them said nothing upon knowing this, but everyone knew that both of them kept their broken feeling for their children within their heart…

"Is that so?" Frostic mumbled.

"Yeah… Why not?" Rucas and Fenrir asked.

"…Nothing." Frostic answered.

"Then…" Kamui raised his glass. "Since Frostic is already here, another toast for Rucas and Fenrir!"

Everyone raised their glass up to make a toast for Rucas and Fenrir, under the full moon…

If it was before, Rucas would have gone berserk today, but because of the power of love, Rucas finally escaped from the grasp of evilness…

The power of love is unlimited… It could bring the light and darkness to mix with each other…

And…

This bond will never break… The bond of light and darkness will last forever…

_The Story of Living Creature is truly not fathomable…_

* * *

**Some times later, at the Colorless Garden…**

"…The power of love is amazing, isn't it?" Frostic spoke up. He is sitting in the middle of the garden, with someone by his side…

"Yes, Frostic…" The Pokemon who sat next to Frostic spoke. She is the Xerneas, the Pokemon of Life that has the deer-like body that resembled the alphabet letter of 'X'.

"Both of us have seen many situations where the love brought the happy ending to the conflict, Xynnia." Frostic continued speaking. "The small little beauty and the huge beast… The noble princess and the knight in the rusty armor… The Mad Demon and the shy girl… The sage and the bard… And finally… The light and darkness…"

"You missed one, Frostic." The Xerneas named Xynnia, who is the same Pokemon as Yggdrasil, spoke. "It's us."

"Of course, how could we forget us, the Angel and the Demon?" Frostic said.

"You are not the demon, Frostic." Xynnia said. "You are the angel like me, the most handsome angel I had ever known…

"…Despite all of this…" Frostic's voice became a bit sad. "Everything in this world has its own dark side, and the love couldn't escape this fate…"

"What did you mean?" Xynnia asked.

"…It's those dragons…" Frostic answered. "…And their unfulfilled heart…"

* * *

_**Two years ago, Frostic's Point of View.**_

_After the final battle against the Fallen Dragon and the escape from the Altar of the Fallen Dragon, Frostic found himself in a gloomy and depressed place. _

'…_This place is so… gloomy.' Frostic thought. 'And,where is Rucas and others?'_

_Frostic looked around himself until he found Rucas and everyone else. They are a bit far from him._

'_I should join up with them…' Frostic thought and was about to walk up to them…_

_When…_

_Not too far from Frostic, two dragon type Pokemon are here, looking at the other Hero/ine of Legend. They are at the spot that the 14 other Hero/ine of Legend couldn't see them, but they could see them clearly. One of them is a white dragon while the other is a black dragon. Frostic was shocked a bit to see them._

"_Anastasia? Baromyteus?" Frostic called their name and walked up to them. However, both of them seem not to notice Frostic's voice. Instead, they were focusing their attention on two of the Hero/ine of Legend._

"…" _Frostic looked at two Pokemon whom Anastasia and Baromyteus focused their attention to. He knew this from the start, about their unfulfilled love…_

"…_Anastasia, Baromyteus." Frostic spoke. This time, both of them noticed Frostic. "You __**love **__them, right?"_

_Anastasia and Baromyteus didn't answer Frostic's question. Instead, they answer by nodding their head._

"…_She didn't love me." Baromyteus finally started speaking. "I should knew this from the moment I knew her that she always has a heart for that Lucario… Despite, this, I still fell in love with her…_

"…_He didn't love me too." Anastasia spoke up with a soft voice. "During our first adventure, I tried to win over his heart, but he didn't show any sight of love toward me. Instead, despite his protest, he loved that Zoroark…"_

"…_What did you do to them to win over their heart?" Frostic asked._

"…_I… I tried to confess my love…" Anastasia said. "B…But I couldn't do it… I couldn't bring myself to face what will he answer me… I…I knew that I couldn't bear to heart his rejected words…"_

"_Same for me." Baromyteus said. "I don't understand… Why she didn't love me? _

"…_Then, what will you do?" Frostic asked._

"…_I…I think I will… leave him." Anastasia's answer surprised Frostic. "It would be useless to love someone who already loved someone else. It would only hurt me to see that…"_

"…_And…" Baromyteus started answering. "It seemed like all of them thought that both Anastasia and I are already dead. Let this be. Let them forget us would be the best choice. In the truth, I really want to kill that Lucario as he not only hurt Anastasia's body and mind, but also stole the heart of my loved one too… But… That would break her heart for sure."_

"…_Maybe, we will start our journey again… We couldn't live here any longer as both of us had committed an unforgivable sin upon this realm… No one would forgive us for the thing we had done…" Anastasia said._

"_A journey with Anastasia to spend our time together as we didn't have much time together as brother and sister… And…maybe we could find a place that accepted us…" Baromyteus spoke._

"… _If that's so?" Frostic said. "Then, I wished both of you good luck. And… Maybe someday, both of you will find the true love…"_

_ Anastasia and Baromyteus tried to smile, but they couldn't do it. Then Frostic saw the Dragon God approached the Hero/ine of Legend, so he quickly left both dragon and went to stop the Dragon God's rage._

_ When Frostic left both Anastasia and Baromyteus, he saw both of them picked a Cherry Blossom petals from the floor. Those Cherry Blossom petals they picked are bruised and black because of the eternal winter. Then both of them walked to the opposite direction of Frostic, disappeared from his sight…_

* * *

"None of the Hero/ine of Legend knew that both of them are alive, right?" Xynnia asked.

"Yes. I didn't tell them because both Anastasia and Baromyteus wished for this." Frostic answered.

"And now… I wonder where are they? I hope that both of them are doing good now…" Xynnia said.

"…They are at another realm… Far… Far away from Symmetria… I don't know neither where are they nor what are they doing now… But I could say that they still have a long way to walk in their life. The 14 Hero/ine of Legend's tale may ended after they defeated the Fallen Dragon, but the tale of both of them is still continued… They will have to face much harder obstacles than others… I hoped that when the right time came… They would be strong enough…"

"Speak of the Fallen Dragon." Xynnia seemed to remember. "Where is he doing now?"

Frostic picked the Dragon Fang he stabbed on the Fallen Dragon's head and showed it to Xynnia. "He is still here. The Hero/ine of Legend may think that I had killed him already, but, no. Ryouma has the eternal life like both of us, so he couldn't be killed. Instead, I sealed his soul within this Dragon Fang…"

"Your Dragon Fang?" Xynnia asked.

"Yes. I cursed this Dragon Fang to make whatever got stabbed by this to have no future… In Ryouma's case, I cursed his evil self to have no future. Also, if I didn't sell him here, the Dragon God would continue to torture him as Ryouma is the Pokemon the Dragon God hated the most, even more and you and me…"

"…" Xynnia said nothing.

"You know, Ryouma isn't completely bad. I have known him since when I was with the Dragon God. He is a good guy, but because of his weakness, he fell into the evil side of legend." Frostic said.

"Weakness?"

"…Ryouma's weakness is his trust." Frostic explained. "Ryouma didn't trust anyone in his life after the Dragon God started the war three eons ago. He always does everything alone with his own power. That's one reason he used the Fallen in his plan as the Fallen didn't have any thought or mind, so it will always do as they were told. If he could just learn to trust someone, his fate wouldn't end like this…"

"…I felt a bit sorry for him." Xynnia said.

"…I just hoped that he will start to understand it someday… The meaning of trust…" Frostic said.

"Me too… But right now, I am so glad that we finally have a life together again… And… Thank you for staying with me for a millennium." Xynnia said.

"Of course, Xynnia, I love you. I will be with you for the rest of my life." Frostic spoke and hugged Xynnia.

* * *

The journey of the 14 Hero/ine of Legend, Rucas, Zira, Joshua, Ellisk, Magnus, Leonel, Fenrir, Nyxier, Kamui, Tyrus, Sharon, Garland, Iris and Hawkins, came to the end... They finished their task of defeating the Fallen Dragon and brought the peace back to the land of Symmetria.

Only few may know the truth behind their journey, about many secrets they had and obstacles they faced, but none will forget their brave doing in the legend…

_**The legend of Requeim of the Fallen Dragon…**_

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

_**Dragon of Vale: Requiem of the Fallen Dragon, the fifth story of Dragon of Vale, finally came to the end. It took me almost a year to complete this. This would be one of my longest story ever…**_

_** Thank you for all readers who read my story and gave me a comment. I appreciated all comments I got and I would put them into a good use for my future story…**_

_** After this story, I will take a break from writing for a while, and then I will start the sixth story of my own. I have planned it a bit already. It would be the sequel to this one, took place around several decades after the Fallen Dragon was defeated…**_

_** Finally, thank you again for everyone! May I see you all in the future again! Good bye!**_

**Pokemon © Gamefreak**

**The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo**

**Fire Emblem © Intelligent System**

**Final Fantasy © Square Soft**


End file.
